MILK ¡SOLO AMAME A MI!
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: La vida de Milk dará un giro inesperado y un nuevo trabajo y un nuevo amor aparecerán en su vida. Son Goku... ¿¡Seguirá siendo el amor de su vida? ¡Goku, pelea por ella o la perderás! Una historia con romance, drama, sexo y un poquito de acción. ¡Capitulo 19 arriba! Actualizado 2015
1. Chapter 1

**Milk… solo ámame a mi **

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Mikemasters! y a partir de ahora me uno a la comunidad que escribe Dragón Ball. Yo empecé escribiendo fics de las Ninja Turtles pero ahora también me animo a escribir fics de mi otra adorada serie, Dragón Ball.**

Este fics lo pensé desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero no tenía tiempo de escribirlo. En esta primera historia me centrare en escribir sobre mi pareja favorita: Son Goku y Milk (la llamare así como la conocí de la serie de TV) y espero lo que disfruten. Si más que decir...

¡QUE EMPIEZE EL SHOW!

NOTA: DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE, (¡DIABLOS! ¿QUIEN NO QUISIERA, NO?), SOLO LOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS Y ESTOS HECHOS FICTICIOS, IMAGINADOS POR ESTA LOCA CABEZA MIA.

**Capitulo 1: La modelo elegida  
><strong>  
><strong>Han pasado dos meses desde la ultima batalla que enfrento Son Goku y Vegeta contra al maligno ser Majin Bo. Poco a poco la vida en la tierra fue volviendo a la normalidad y en Corporación Capsule se estaba organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños. El pequeño Trunks cumpliría 9 años y su madre Bulma estaba dando los últimos toques de decoración. Pero la bella genio no se encontraba sola, la estaban ayudando con los arreglos las esposas de sus mejores amigos: numero 18 y Milk, quienes ayudaban con la preparación de las comidas.<br>**

¡Gracias, chicas!- agradece Bulma- no saben lo mucho que les agradezco su ayuda- dice mientras termina de decorar el enorme pastel.

¡No hay porque Bulma!- dice Milk quien pone los bocadillos sobre la mesa- a mi me gustan mucho las fiestas y hacer estos platillos son mi especialidad- dice emocionada la esposa de Goku. Numero 18, solo asiente con una sonrisa. Bulma ve feliz a Milk y le comenta.

Sabes Milk- la morena la mira- desde hace mucho tiempo que no te veo tan feliz, de hecho, hasta no estas tan cascarrabias como antes- lo dice en broma y Milk se hace "la ofendida" y le contesta

¿Yo cascarrabias? ¿Cuando?- se cruza de brazos- para que lo sepas yo no soy cascarrabias, solo soy una mujer de "carácter fuerte"- Bulma mueve la cabeza.

¡Si, como digas!, Pero a lo que me refiero, es que… tu expresión cambio mucho, Milk, ahora estas mas linda.

¡Gracias!- sonríe Milk- es que al tener a mi Goku devuelta es como... ¡Estar viva de nuevo!- Dice feliz

¿Y como va tu relación con el?- pregunta la peliazul con picardía- es mas... Como decirlo... ¿Es MAS FOGOSA?- Milk se sonroja por la pregunta de su amiga.

¡Hay Bulma que preguntas haces, JUJUJU!- se tapa la cara como lo hacia cuando era niña, hace una pausa y le responde.

Es igual que antes- dice sin más - Es como lo era antes, nuestra intimidad es escasa, tanto que…- suspira- con decirte que aun no retomamos "Nuestra vida amorosa"- tanto la rubia como la peliazul, se sorprenden por tal contestación.

¿Pero como puede ser eso posible?- dice 18 sorprendida, tanto que pregunta interesada.

¡Bueno, Siiii, yo también me imagine que...!- Bulma se siente sorprendida- Bueno, que Goku seria mas atento... Contigo- Milk baja la cabeza- digo después de revivir...

No, Bulma- la morena se sienta- Goku es el mismo de siempre… desde que volvió al hogar se la pasa entrenando con Gohan y Goten- sonríe- Pasa mas tiempo con mi hijo menor y eso me alegra, quiere conocer a Goten en profundidad- lo dice con una sonrisa- Goku es un buen padre…los chicos se van todo el día y después regresan a casa… y como siempre les tengo preparado un ¡Enormeee banquete!- suspira- era la vida como la teníamos antes- termina.

Pero- habla 18- ¿acaso, no tiene un tiempo para ti?- la rubia no es de hablar mucho, pero al escuchar a Milk, quiere saber mas, mas aun por verla un poco triste.

Es que, 18- le responde- Goku nunca tuvo tiempo para mi y yo nunca se lo reproche- se levanta de su silla- Las pocas veces que estuvimos juntos, fueron cuando nació Gohan y la ultima, fue cuando concebimos a Goten- las amigas se sorprenden por tal confesión- ¡Pero no me miren así!- se sonroja Milk- Goku no es un hombre "Muy romántico" que digamos pero, se que eso no significa que no me quiera...- mira hacia el cielo- se que Goku me quiere a su manera, el revivió y esta de vuelta con nosotros...- se voltea a ver a sus amigas- Yo le agradezco a Kami por tenerlo otra vez y eso es suficiente para mi- Las mujeres al escucharla no sienten mas que pena por Milk y no pueden creer que el saiyayin sea tan desinteresado por su esposa.

Entiendo- Dice la rubia- si eres feliz así Milk, esta bien- le sonríe

¡Gracias, 18!- también le sonríe la morena. Bulma en cambio no esta tan convencida, sabe que muy en su interior, Milk no esta del todo feliz. La peliazul se siente decepcionada, ella no creía que su mejor amigo sea tan "Desconsiderado" Con su esposa.

¡Milk!- la llama Bulma

¿Dime?- Bulma iba a decirle algo pero se arrepiente

No, nada- sonríe- Si eres feliz nuevamente, yo también soy feliz por ti, Milk - se acerca a Milk y la abraza.

¡Gracias Bulma!- Milk siente ese afectuoso abrazo por parte de Bulma y se siente contenida por su amiga.

Bueno, ¿que les parece si terminamos de decorar?- propone 18

Si, sigamos- y las mujeres z terminan de organizar la fiesta. Ya llega la noche y la celebración se esta terminando. Después de cortar el pastel y de abrir los regalos, el pequeño Trunks se va quedando dormido, después de jugar toda la tarde con su amigo Goten.

¡Trunks!- Lo llama su madre- ¡Podrías...!- pero el niño no le contesta se quedo dormido en el sillón.

¡Se durmió!- dice Goten- ¿podría jugar con sus juguetes, Bulma?-le pregunta emocionado.

No tienes que pedirme permiso, Goten, ¡Ve y juega con ellos!- el niño sonríe feliz.

¡Gracias Bulma!- el pequeño toma los juguetes y se pone a jugar. Bulma toma en brazos a su hijo y lo lleva a su cuarto

¡Deja, yo lo llevo!- de repente aparece Vegeta y le saca al chico.

¡Gracias, Vegeta!- dice Bulma

¡Hmm!- es lo único que dice el príncipe y se lleva a su hijo. Bulma le sonríe, desde la ultima batalla, el guerrero ha cambiado mucho, auque su actitud es la misma, el se ha vuelto mas dócil, se interesa por Trunks y pone mas atención en el cuidado de su hijo. Este cambio hizo muy feliz a Bulma y eso no era todo. El príncipe saiyayin se había vuelto más "dulce e interesado" por ella y la "Atención" que recibía del guerrero por las noches era "muy buena". Bulma al pensar en ello la hacia sonrojar.

¡Jujuju, Mi Vegeta!- sonríe con picardía. Bulma va hacia el salón y se encuentra con 18 y Milk.

Chicas, ¿tomamos un café?- las mujeres asienten. Después de servir la infusión, la peliazul suspira.

¡Hoy si que fue un día muy largo!- estira sus brazos- ¡Estoy muy agotada!

Si, pero estuvo muy lindo- comenta Milk- los niños se divirtieron de lo lindo- observa a 18 quien arrulla a su hija Marrón, quien esta dormida- tanto hasta quedarse dormidos.

Todos menos el tuyo- Dice Bulma- por allí anda tu hijo jugando con los juguetes de mío.

Es que mi Goten es muy hiperactivo- se excusa Milk- pero creo que… en una hora o tal vez dos se cansará- dice irónica.

¡Si tu lo dices!- sonríe Bulma

¡Ah!- mira su reloj Milk-igual ya es tarde- son casi las 23hs- ¡ajummm!- bosteza- Voy a decirle a Goku que ya volvamos, Gohan tiene que ir a clases mañana, sino volvemos ya , mañana no se levantara- la morena se levanta de su silla.

¡Valla!-se sorprende Bulma- lo dices como si nada Milk- Milk abre los ojos- si hubieras sido la de "Antes", ya te estaría dando un "Ataque" por la hora.

Es que... Gohan ya es grande- dice- y auque todavía me cueste "No presionarlo tanto" por su estudio, me parece mas correcto estar al tanto, pero sin presión- dice convencida. La rubia y la peliazul asienten por los dichos de la ex- cascarrabias. Bulma por unos minutos se queda pensativa y mira a la pelinegra muy atenta. Milk lo capta y un poco incomoda le pregunta.

Oye, Bulma…- la genio la mira divertida- ¡¿Por que me miras Así?

¡Nada!, solo me preguntaba Milk, si tu " primera" muerte, hizo que te "cambiara" la mentalidad o si te cambiaron por otra- dice Bulma - ¡De verdad cambiaste tanto Milk, que me das miedo!- La pelinegra se ríe.

¡Jajaja, puede que tengas razón!- se ríe y después se queda pensativa- ¡Oye, es cierto!- dice Milk- si hubiera sido la de antes, yo en estos momentos te hubiera golpeado Bulma por lo que me dices- dice de repente muy seria. Bulma se asusta.

¿En serio?- pregunta Bulma dudosa y Milk sonríe

¡Nooo, mentira!- le saca la lengua Milk- voy a buscar a mi Goku -y sale hacia afuera.

¡Espérame, yo también voy!- la sigue Bulma

¡Y yo!- dice 18- le diré a Krilin que ya también regresemos a casa- y las chicas salen afuera. En el patio se encontraban, Goku, Gohan, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten, Chaoz, el viejo Roshi y mas apartados Vegeta y Piccolo. El más fuerte del universo les estaba contando a sus amigos lo vivido en el planeta de los dioses, previo a la pelea final.

Y después de que Gohan liberara al viejo Shin de su espada, el viejo propuso aumentar la fuerza de mi hijo- cuenta Goku

Al principio no le creímos- sigue el relato Gohan- y mas cuando comenzó a "Danzar" frente a mi en círculos- recuerda el chico con fastidio

¿Y que paso después de eso?- pregunta Krilin.

Y después, como no le creímos, el viejo se ofendió con nosotros, digo, mas bien conmigo- dice Goku- le ofrecí un trato a cambio para que nos ayudara

¿Que trato?- pregunta Yamcha

Papa le ofreció al viejo Shin, la fotografía de una mujer bella- mira de reojo a su padre. Los demás lo miran extrañados.

¿Por que se te ocurrió esa condición, Goku?- pregunta curioso Ten.

Por que al ver al dios- mira a su maestro- me pareció que era igual al maestro Roshi- sonríe Goku- era igual de pervertido que el- dice divertido

¡Oye!- Se ofende Roshi- Yo no soy un pervertido, yo solo "admiro" a las mujeres hermosas- se defiende y todos lo miran serios- ¡No me miren así!- todos se ríen.

¿Y que paso, acepto?- pregunta Krilin curioso.

No- contesta Goku- el viejo no se convenció y me dijo que le aumentaría la fuerza a Gohan si yo le traía a una mujer bella para que tenga una cita con el- cuando dice eso su esposa y las demás se van acercando.

¿En una mujer bella?- Dice Yamcha - ¿y en quien pensaste, Goku?- Milk se para en seco detrás de un árbol y sonríe.

En Bulma- dice Goku, Milk abre los ojos sorprendida- pensé en Bulma, a pesar de que es ya mas adulta aun se conserva bella y atractiva- Milk escucha lo que dice su esposo, detrás de ella se encuentran Bulma y 18 quienes también escuchan

¿En Bulma?- dice Krilin-¿ pero en que pensabas Goku? ¿Creías de que Bulma se prestaría a eso?- el saiyayin alza los hombros y se mete Vegeta

¡Claro que no!- dice enojado- Bulma jamás aceptaría algo así- mira a Goku- Yo le dije a Kakarotto que ni lo piense y que mejor se busque a otra- las chicas escuchan atentas- por eso le dije a Kakarotto por que mejor no ofrecía a su esposa al viejo- Bulma se siente amada al escuchar a su esposo defenderla así.

¡Pero eso tampoco iba a funcionar!- opina Yamcha- Milk menos que menos iba a aceptar.

Pero yo no ofrecí a mi esposa por eso- dice Goku- yo no la ofrecí por que Milk no es muy bonita- Milk abre los ojos sorprendida por lo que dijo su esposo y se le empieza a poner los ojos llorosos- el viejo quería una cita con una mujer bella y Milk no lo es tanto- Bulma y 18 miran a Milk y no saben que decirle.

¡¿Pero como puedes decir eso papa?- Gohan se levanta de su silla bastante ofendido- ¡Mama es muy bella, no digas eso! - su hijo lo mira con el seño fruncido

Yo coincido con Gohan- dice el viejo Roshi- ¡Yo no se que ves! pero tu esposa es muy linda, Goku- Goku frunce el seño y se rasca la cabeza

¿En serio lo creen?- Milk no soporta mas y sale atrás del árbol, los demás se sorprenden por la repentina aparición de Milk - Yo creo que mi esposa...

¡Goku!- lo llama Krilin un poco nerevioso, los demás no saben que decir al ver salir a Milk con los ojos llorosos

¿Que quieres Kri...?- pero Goku se da vuelta a sentir el ki de su esposa, al voltear se encuentra con Milk quien lo mira muy dolida.

¡MILK!- Goku esta de piedra, jamás vio así a su mujer y se levanta de su silla- Milk... yo- pone su mano detrás de la nuca y sonríe tímidamente

Así que... Yo... ¿No, no s…soy be, bella para ti?- dice Milk con la voz quebrada.

¡Mami!- dice Gohan queriendo llorar también

¡Esteeee! ¡NO! ¡Yo no quise!- dice Goku muy nervioso.

Esta... Bien... Goku... yo me, me voy...- Milk se tapa la cara llorando y sale corriendo

¡MILK, ESPERA!- le dice Goku y va tras de ella, pero Bulma lo detiene

¡MAMIII!- la sigue Gohan

¡MILK!- 18 también va detrás de la morena. Los demás guerreros miran a Goku y desaprueban con la mirada, lo dicho por el saiyayin.

¡Ahora si que la hiciste Kakarotto!- dice cruzado de brazos Vegeta- ¡Estas en problemas!- Bulma muy dolida y enojada, toma de los brazos a Goku y le dice muy molesta

¡GOKU ERES UN IDIOTA!- El guerrero la mira a los ojos- ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO DE TU ESPOSA? ¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE Y UN DESCONSIDERADO GOKU!- el baja la cabeza- ¡LA LASTIMASTE!

¡Lo siento!, Yo no quise herirla- el guerrero mueve la cabeza bastante apenado

¿No quisiste?- Bulma suspira y lo mira directo a los ojos- escúchame esto amigo, ¡No hay cosa peor en el mundo para una mujer, que su esposo piense que ella no es hermosa para el!- Goku la mira arrepentido- Nunca he escuchado a un hombre decirle a su pareja que no es linda y cuando una mujer como Milk o como cualquier otra lo escucha…esto equivale a decir que no la quieren- Goku abre los ojos bien grandes.

¡No! ¡Yo no quise decirle eso! ¡Yo a Milk la amo!- Le dice

¿La amas?- duda Bulma- Si es así, ¿entonces por que no pasas mas tiempo con ella?- Goku levanta la mirada- Goku…Milk me ha dicho, que desde que volviste te la pasas entrenando con tus hijos y que solo estas con ella a la hora de la comida- El guerrero piensa en lo que dice su amiga y lo comprende.

Tienes razón, yo no estoy con ella. Desde que reviví, no he pasado tiempo con ella… a solas - Goku suspira- Soy un idiota, la herí mucho, ¡Lo siento...! - baja su cabeza

Pues eso no tienes que decírmelo a mi- Le dice su amiga- Ahora amigo ve a buscar a tu esposa y pídele perdón- ella lo trata como a un crío.

Si, a eso voy- Goku pone sus dedos en su frente y busca el ki de Milk y desaparece.

Ese Goku- niega con la cabeza Yamcha- es un verdadero tonto ¿Como puede decir eso de Milk?- los demás lo miran- si Milk es hermosa, solo que ella no esta "Producida" todo el tiempo, como una modelo- los otros asienten.

Si, eso es verdad- habla Krilin- cuando realizamos la fiesta por la batalla ganada contra Majin bo, Milk esa ocasión, lucia diferente- recuerda el ex calvo, la morena en esa ocasión lucia un pantalón blanco y una camisa rosa bien ajustada.-Estaba maquillada y con ropa diferente, lucia muy hermosa- termina Krilin

¡Eso es cierto!- dice Roshi libidinoso- yo se que detrás de esa ropa china que viste frecuentemente, se encuentra una verdadera dio...- Pero el viejo se corta cuando ve las fulminantes miradas que le lanzan los demás- ¿Que me miran así?

**En otra parte un poco alejada de allí se encuentra Milk, quien esta llorando contra un árbol. La morena trata de calmarse pero no puede, su angustia se incrementa.  
><strong>  
>Con razón no pasa tiempo conmigo- se seca los ojos- si no soy linda para el y por eso ni me mira, yo no tengo lugar en su vida- Ella mira el agua de una fuente y ve su reflejo en el- ¡No soy una mujer bella para el!, por eso no me quiere.<p>

¡Mami!- llega Gohan muy triste- No le hagas caso a lo que dice papa- ella se voltea a ver a su hijo- eres muy bella mama, no te pongas así- ella le sonríe

¡Gracias, hijito!- ella se voltea- pero no es solo por eso... Son tantas cosas- ella se voltea y dice- Yo no formo parte de su vida, Gohan, yo se que incluso no me quiere, ni le importo- ella vuelve a llorar

Pero mama, no digas eso, yo se que a pesar de lo que dijo papa, te ama, a su manera, pero te ama, así que ya no estés triste mami- abraza a su progenitora, ella le corresponde.

Tu hijo tiene razón- llega 18- ese bobo será un "Bruto" para decir las cosas- dice enojada-pero de seguro te ama.

¡Gracias!- ella se suelta de su hijo y le dice- Gohan

¿Si mama?

Ve a buscar a tu hermano y regresemos a casa- dice cabizbaja

Si, mama, como digas- responde el chico y en un instante aparece Goku.

¡PAPA!- el chico ve a su padre y le dedica una reprendida mirada, igual que 18. Milk al verlo se voltea.

Milk...- dice Goku muy triste y apenado- yo…

¡Papa1- lo llama Gohan, el lo mira- yo me voy a buscar a Goten, los dejo solos para que hablen- el chico toma carrera y sale volando. La androide mira a Goku y este le devuelve la mirada.

¡Idiota!- es lo único que dice la esposa de Krilin y ella también se va volando. Goku la mira atónito, pero el guerrero la ignora y se acerca a la morena, pero ella se niega a verlo.

¡Milk, perdóname!... Yo no quise

Esta bien, Goku- ella lo mira con los ojos tristes- no hace falta que digas nada- suspira- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- Goku la mira extrañado

¿Cual, Milk?

¡Déjame sola!- ella se voltea y comienza a caminar

¡Pero, Milk!- el se pone enfrente de ella y la toma de los hombros- ¡Perdóname, yo no quise lastimarte!- ella mira hacia el otro lado- ¡No quise decir que eres fea! ¡No lo eres es solo que...!- pero Milk pone sus dedos en los labios de el

¡Ya, Goku!, ¡Esta bien, no tienes que decirme nada mas!- el no puede evitar sentirse mas arrepentido por lo que dijo- hazme el favor de volver a casa, yo después voy... tengo muchas cosas en que pensar- ella se suelta de su agarre y se va.

¡Milk!- dice Goku al verla irse. El saiyayin no puede sentirse peor. Pone sus dedos en su frente y desaparece. Milk en cuanto su esposo se retira, ella no hace más que llorar otra vez.

**Unas horas después, Milk llega a su hogar. Ella entra a su casa y se dirige al baño, se para frente al espejo y se mira. La morena se quita su vestido chino de color rosa y todo lo demás, quedando solo en ropa interior. Ella se ve muy atenta al espejo. Observa detenidamente su cuerpo de 36 años. Auque ya no es una adolescente, puede apreciar que el paso del tiempo fue muy benévolo con ella. Sus curvas siguen intactas, su cintura pequeña se conserva igual y no parece que haya tenido hijos. Sus grandes pechos mantienen su posición correcta igual que su generoso trasero. Eso es también gracias a su entrenamiento, que a pesar de ya no ser una guerrera, Milk mantiene sus rutinas. Y su piel sigue tersa y suave. Su rostro es el que menos cambios ha tenido, auque ya no posee su flequillo, sus rasgos se mantienen intactos, ni un rastro de arrugas. Sus finas facciones no han caído con el tiempo, manteniendo un rostro juvenil. La esposa de Goku tiene un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Pero ella no se ve así, lo que escucho decir de la boca de su esposo la devasto.  
><strong>  
>¡No soy linda!- ella se suelta su rodete tradicional y su negro cabello cae en cascada hasta pasar su trasero. Tiene un cabello muy largo y sedoso. Su cabello así suelto la hace lucir muy hermosa.<p>

**Ella se mira al espejo y se queda así por un rato.**

**Goku al sentir el ki de Milk en su casa, sale de su habitación y baja a buscarla. El pelinegro baja con cautela las escaleras y mira el reloj de la sala. Son las tres de la mañana.  
><strong>  
>"Creí que ya no regresaría"- <strong>el guerrero pasa por el baño y allí la ve. Goku al verla no hace mas que abrir bien grandes los ojos. Al ver a su esposa semi desnuda, lo hace "emocionarse" un poco. El saiyayin pasea su vista por el escultural cuerpo de Milk, ella no se da cuenta de su presencia.<strong>**  
>Goku desde hacia 7 años que no admiraba la anatomía de Milk y desde su regreso hace dos meses no ha tenido ni se ha dado su "tiempo" para eso. Puede notar a una bella mujer delante de él y que es suya.<br>**  
>"Como pude ignorar eso"- piensa Goku al seguir admirando a la morena - "Es tan hermosa"- la sigue observando- "Su cabello...no lo recordaba tan largo"- <strong>ella se voltea y se encuentra de frente a su esposo. Milk al verlo baja la mirada, aun se siente lastimada por sus palabras. Goku en cuanto la ve de frente no puede evitar pasear su mirada por el cuerpo de ella.<strong>**  
><strong>  
>"QUE hermosa eres, Milk"- piensa y fija su mirada en los pechos de esta.<br>"Están mas grandes o me parece"- dice para si mismo y el guerrero al seguir mirando a su esposa, comienza a excitarse.

Milk...yo...- por fin Goku habla.

Me voy a dormir...- dice Milk pero Goku la detiene.

¡Espera no te vallas!- la sujeta del brazo- ¡Ven tengo que hablarte!- la respiración de Goku se acelera

No, Goku, ya te dije que no hace falta- atina en zafarse pero el no la suelta.

¡Milk, por favor, escúchame!- el la toma de las mejillas- ¡Mírame!- ella lo mira de frente- ¡Perdóname, no quise lastimarte! Se que lo que dije te dolió, pero no lo dije en serio, ¡Te lo juro!

Le dijiste a tus amigos que yo no soy bonita ¿y no te diste cuenta de mi presencia?- ella frunce el seño y el se queda estático- ¿Me vas a decir que les mentiste?- ella se suelta de su esposo- mira Goku, si no te parezco hermosa, esta bien, de verdad ya no me importa- ella le sonríe y toma una bata y se la pone- igual yo te amo de todos modos, Goku- el la mira extrañado y ella sube a su habitación- ¡Tu para mi si eres hermoso Goku y no solo por fuera!- ella al decirlo sube.

**Goku no aguanta mas, pone sus dedos en la frenteny se tele trasporta y queda de nuevo frente a su esposa. Ella se sorprende al verlo de golpe.  
><strong>  
>¡Pero...Go!- ella no termina de nombrarlo cuando el pelinegro la besa apasionado. Ella no entiende el impulso se su esposo y trata de zafarse.<p>

¿Goku?- el la mira de frente y acaricia el rostro de ella.

¡Yo también te amo, Milk!, yo no se en que estaba pensando cuando dije eso, pero al verte así- ella lo mira anonadada y Goku pasea sus manos por la figura de ella casi con desesperación- no se como pude decir que no eres bonita, ¡Si eres lo mas bello que tengo Milk!- el trata de besarla de nuevo, pero ella se suelta y ahora muy enojada le dice.

¡MENTIROSO!- el se queda tildado- ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO, GOKU! ¡LO DICES SOLO POR COMPROMISO!- ella se pone detrás de la puerta de su habitación- ¡PREFIERO MIL VECES A QUE ME DIGAS QUE SOY FEA A MIS ESPALDAS A QUE ME MIENTAS EN LA CARA AL DICIENDOME QUE SOY LO MAS BELLO QUE TIENES!- y muy molesta cierra con violencia la puerta de su habitación.

¡MILK, ABREME!- Goku golpea la puerta

¡VETE GOKU, DEJAME!- los niños al oír los gritos salen de su habitación.

¿Papa que pasa?- pregunta Gohan preocupado

¿Ya volvió mami?- habla Goten y hace un puchero- ¿por que pelean papi?- Goku suspira y le dice a sus hijos.

No es nada, mejor váyanse a dormir- el guerrero se arrima contra la puerta y sus hijos sin mas vuelven a sus cuartos. Goku baja la escalera y se acuesta en el sillón y piensa en lo que hizo: ¡De verdad, que soy un estupido!- golpea la mesa a su costado y la quiebra- ¡Y lo peor es que me quede con las "ganas"!- termina muy molesto consigo mismo.

**Pasan los días y la relación de Goku y Milk tiene una crisis. Milk no le dirige palabra alguna a su esposo y este al ver esta actitud lo hace sentir muy triste. Sus hijos no saben que hacer para que sus padres se reconcilien.**

Mientras esto ocurre, en el reino de Flippan Yama, Ox Satan, el padre de Milk, recibe una visita inesperada.

¡Su majestad!- lo llama un sirviente- tiene una visita. El grandote se da vuelta y le pregunta.

¿Una visita? ¿De quien?- pregunta con su habitual sonrisa

Dice que es conocido suyo- Ox Satan enarca las cejas- dice que es Seiya Matsura, señor- el rey al escuchar tal nombre se contenta.

¿SEIYA MATSURA? ¡JOJOJO! ¡DIGALE POR FAVOR QUE PASE!- El hombre obedece y entra un hombre de unos 39 años, alto y delgado. Esta vestido de traje negro, muy formal. Es un joven de cabello castaño y de ojos color miel, muy guapo y atractivo.

¡OX SATAN, TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERLO!- el hombre abraza al gigante.

¡SEIYA, MUCHACHO! ¿COMO HAS ESTADO?

¡MUY BIEN! ¡ME ALEGRA TANTO VERLO!

¡A MI TAMBIEN! ¡PERO SIENTATE, VOY A PEDIR UN TE!- ambos se sientan y comienzan a charlar.

Dime, Seiya ¿Que te trae de nuevo por aquí? La ultima vez que te vi eras apenas un adolescente

Bueno he decidido pasar un tiempo por aquí, hace muchos años que no volvía a la tierra de donde nací- dice contento

Estas de visita, ya veo... ¿Y como va tu vida?- pregunta Ox.

Muy bien, mi empresa de indumentaria femenina va muy bien. Pronto sacaremos una nueva colección que esta dedicada a las mujeres maduras que quieran conservarse jóvenes y bellas.

Es genial, muchacho. No muchas empresas de ropa se dedican a las mujeres de mediana edad, Todo esta destinado a las adolescentes.

Así es por eso la sacaremos, será una colección pensado para ellas, pero será juvenil y muy sofisticado. Las mujeres de 30 a 40 años se sentirán identificadas con nuestra indumentaria- finaliza Seiya

Pues ¡Te felicito, muchacho! Pero ¿ya tienen a la modelo?. Te pregunto por que no hay muchas modelos de esas edades.

No, en eso estamos, queremos buscar a un modelo entre esas edades, pero no buscaremos a una modelo profesional sino buscaremos a una mujer común.

¿Una mujer, común?- pregunta curioso Ox- ¿Y donde la buscaran?

En eso estamos- le contesta Seiya muy misterioso y fija su mirada en un retrato, que esta colgado en una pared. En el se encuentra Milk de niña junto a su padre. El joven se queda mirándola fija y con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia, le pregunta al gigante.

Por cierto, Satan- el hombre lo mira feliz- ¿Qué es de la vida de Milk?- el otro sonríe- la ultima vez que la vi, ella estaba por viajar al torneo de las artes marciales. Ox Satan le contesta.

¡OH, mi amada hija!, ella después del torneo contrajo matrimonio- Seiya abre los ojos sorprendido.

¡¿Se caso? ¿Con quien?- pregunta intrigado.

Con Son Goku- Seiya se queda pensativo

¿Son Goku?- al recordar ese nombre, dice- acaso ¿es el niño que salio segundo en el 22 torneo de artes marciales?- el grandote asiente.

Si, es el ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Seiya sonríe.

Lo se, por que Milk, no paraba de hablarme de el y además por que yo también me presente en ese torneo, pero yo no pude llegar a clasificarme- dice con pena- todos los participantes eran muy fuertes- dice melancólico- recuerdo que a mi en el tercer combate de eliminatorias, me elimino un niño petiso y calvito, ¡jajaja! (nota de la autora: si era Krilin) era pequeño pero muy fuerte, barrio conmigo en segundos ¡jajaja!

¡Ah, ya veo! ¡JOJOJO!- ambos de ríen

Así, que la pequeña Milk, se caso- dice cabizbajo- y ellos… ¿Tuvieron hijos?

¡Siii!- contesta muy alegre el viejo Ox- ¡Gracias a ellos tengo dos hermosos y maravillosos nietos!- saca de su billetera una foto de Gohan y Goten y se la muestra a Seiya- ¡Míralos! ¿No son hermosos?- dice muy orgulloso. Seiya le sonríe.

¡Es verdad, son unos niños muy bellos! ¡Se parecen a su madre!- dice un poco triste.

¿Y tu Seiya?- le pregunta Ox Satan- ¿Tu te has casado?- el joven le responde.

Si, me he casado, pero mi matrimonio no ha funcionado -Suspira- al poco tiempo de nacer mi única hija, me divorcie- el padre de Milk mueve la cabeza.

¡Que pena! Pero, ¿Cómo sobrellevaste la separación? Debe haber sido muy dolorosa para ti- el castaño niega con la cabeza y le responde.

¡No fue tan dolorosa para mi!- Ox lo mira extrañado- no lo fue porque no me case enamorado- se levanta y camina por el salón- si me case con mi ex esposa, fue solo para tratar de olvidar a un amor imposible- el grandote lo mira raro.

¿Solo te casaste para olvidarte de un amor imposible?- el joven asiente.

Si, solo por eso Ox Satan y me arrepiento por ello- mira hacia una ventana- es algo que yo jamás me voy a perdonar- termina el joven mirando la foto de Milk y así se queda

**Unos días después de esta visita. En la casa de Milk, se encontraban la morena junto a Bulma, 18 y Video. Estaban tomando un te.  
><strong>  
>Así ¿Que aun no se reconciliaron?- pregunta Bulma, Milk niega con la cabeza.<p>

No y no quiero arreglarme- dice ofendida- puedo tolerar la verdad... Pero no la mentira- ella las mira de frente- ¿saben lo que me dijo Goku después de eso?- las mujeres niegan- Me dijo que el no podía creer que me halla dicho que no era bonita y después ¡Haciendose el arrepentido! me dijo que "yo" era lo mas bello que ha tenido- ella alza las cejas- ¡No puede ser tan caradura!

¡Vamos, Milk! ¡No te lo tomes tan a pecho! yo creo que Goku te dijo eso en serio, se que lo dijo de verdad- Trata de convencerla Bulma

¡Yo también pienso lo mismo, señora!- habla Videl- Usted es muy hermosa de verdad. Milk le sonríe

¡Gracias, Videl! Pero yo no lo creo así, pero ya paso- dice la pelinegra.

Milk, yo creo que...- 18 es interrumpida por el sonido de la TV.

¡Lo siento, 18!, Goten tiene la costumbre de escuchar muy alto el volumen de la tele- y cuando se dispone a bajar el volumen a Bulma le llamo la atención una propaganda de la tele.

¡Espera Milk! ¡Chicas, escuchen esto!- Bulma le arrebata el control a Milk y sube mas el volumen.

"SEÑORITAS DE SATAN CITY Y ALREDEDORES, SI USTED TIENE ENTRE 30 Y 40 AÑOS Y DESEA SER LA NUEVA CARA DE "MATSURA MODELS" PRESENTESE MAÑANA EN EL HOTEL SATAN A UN CASTING, LOS REPRESENTANTES DE MATSURA MODELS SELECCIONARA A LA CANDIDATA QUE LLEVARA LOS ULTIMOS ATUENDOS DE LA NUEVA COLECCION. LAS POSTULANTES, NO SE NECESITAN CONTAR EXPERIENCIA ALGUNA. LAS ESPERAMOS"- termina la propaganda y Bulma sonríe satisfecha. La peliazul se para enfrente de todas y presume su bella figura.

¡Oigan chicas!- se acaricia su corto cabello- ¿No creen que yo podría ser la nueva modelo de Matsura Models?

¿Te vas a presentar al casting?- pregunta divertida Milk

¡Así es! ¡Este hermoso cuerpo podría ganar!- sonríe sexy

¡No estés tan segura! - se levanta 18- ¡Quizás este cuerpo y este rostro juvenil podrían ser los ganadores!- la reta la rubia

¿Usted también?- sonríe Videl

¿Por que no?- contesta la androide- ¡Puede ser divertido!

¡Jajaja!- ríe Milk- esta va a ser una competencia muy dura- les dice a sus amigas

¿y usted Milk?- le dice la chica- ¿Por que también no se presenta?- La pelinegra niega con la cabeza

¡Nooo, ni loca!

¿Por que?- 18 la anima- vamos participa, puedes divertirte un poco y probar.

¿Y que me digan en la cara que no sirvo?- Milk lo rechaza- ¡No mejor no!

Milk no empieces- dice Bulma, pero la esposa de Goku se niega.

No, no me presentare al casting, pero puedo acompañarlas- dice Milk. Las mujeres se rinden.

Esta bien, vienes pero nos hechas porras ¿verdad?- dice Bulma y Milk asiente.

**Al día siguiente…**

**En la casa de los Son, Milk termina de alistarse, toma su bolso y sale hacia fuera. En ese momento entra Goku y esta le esquiva la mirada. Goku suspira resignado y al ver que su esposa se va, le pregunta.**

¿Milk?- la morena detiene sus pasos pero no se voltea a verlo.

¿Qué quieres, Goku?- le habla muy molesta

Dime, ¿A dónde vas?

¡Voy a salir!- ella sin voltearse- voy a salir con Bulma y tu prepárale la cena a los niños, yo voy a volver muy tarde así que no me esperen- Goku se queda sorprendido y quiere protestar.

¡Pero, Milk!

¡He, dicho!- ella saca una capsula, la tira y sale un auto volador, ella sube y conduce a toda velocidad. Goku ve alejarse a su esposa y muy triste le dice.

Milk, amor, cuando me perdonaras.

**En Satan City… **

**Ya en la ciudad, las mujeres z se presentan al casting. Bulma se puso un vestido azul sin mangas muy ceñido al cuerpo que llega a la mitad de sus muslos y unos zapatos de taco medio de color negros, se puso aretes y accesorios plateados. Lucia muy bella y sexy.**

18 por su parte, se vistió con un conjunto de dos piezas. Una musculosa blanca con una falda hasta las rodillas de color roja y zapatos del mismo color y unos enormes aretes dorados. La esposa de Krilin dejaría sin aliento a cualquier hombre que la viera. Ambas lucían elegantes y sofisticadas. Milk quien las acompañaba, estaba vestida como de costumbre con su vestido chino de color amarillo. La esposa de Goku no hacia nada para hacerse notar.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al casting no podían creer la cantidad de mujeres maduras que asistieron, todas unas más lindas que las otras.

¡Woo! ¡Son muchísimas!- exclama Milk- esto si que tuvo repercusión.

¡Aja!- dice Bulma- ¡Creo que esto será para largo!

¡SU ATENCION POR FAVOR!- Les habla un joven- ¡LAS QUE QUIERAN PARTICIPAR, POR FAVOR PASEN POR AQUI!- les señala- LAS CANDIDATAS DEBEN SACAR NUMERO POR AQUI- las mujeres se agolpan en la entrada y forman fila.

Bueno, aquí llegamos- dice 18 tomando aire

Si, ya entramos- dice nerviosa Bulma

¡Chicas!- les sonríe Milk - ¡suerte! - Sus amigas la saludan contentas y entran, pero en un segundo todo se convierte en un caos y las candidatas entran en estampida.

¡QUEREMOS ENTRAR YA!- gritan desesperadas y empujan a Milk, que también la meten adentro

¡KIAAAA!- grita Milk- ¡SALVAJES YO NO QUIERO ENTRAR!- pero ya es demasiado tarde para quejarse. La morena quedo tirada en el suelo y se levanta muy enojada.- ¡MALDITAS SALVAJES!- se sacude el cuerpo- ¿Y AHORA QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA? Ya adentro, Milk sin más que hacer, busca a sus amigas.

Bueno ya que estoy aquí, iré a dar un vistazo- sonreí mas calmada. Milk llega a un salón y ve a unas mujeres haciendo fila y allí las ve a Bulma y a 18, esperando su turno para ser "vistas".

¡Allí están!- y cuando se dispone a seguirlas, se le acerca un hombre y la toma del brazo.

¡Señorita participante, forme fila aquí, por favor!- le dice el hombre muy amable, Milk se niega

¡No!... ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no soy una!- pero el hombre la arrastra y la deja en la fila

¡Mucha suerte!- le desea amablemente y se retira

¿Pero y este?- mira a todos lados- ¿Se pude saber que rayos hago yo aquí?- se queja.

¡La siguiente!- Milk observa que delante de ella se encuentran sus amigas y 10 mujeres mas. Además puede observar que en una mesa se encuentran tres hombres muy bien vestidos. Los hombres observan a las participantes y sin tacto descartan a las candidatas.

¡Rechazada!- le dice el del medio. La mujer ofendida se retira- ¡La siguiente!- entra otra

¡Rechazada!- la otra también se va ofendida- ¡La siguiente!- así van pasando una por una.

¡Muchos adornos, la que sigue!

¡Muy grande!

¡Demasiada alta!

¡Demasiado baja! ¡La siguiente!- y así van pasando una por una. Milk traga saliva, las mujeres rechazadas eran muy bellas. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Bulma, la peliazul modela muy bien adelante del jurado, deja al descubierto sus dotes naturales para el modelaje. Bulma sonríe muy sensual y les da miradas muy sensuales a los hombres del jurado. Los hombres al verla murmuran y sin mas muy sonrientes, le dicen.

¡Rechazada!- Bulma quedo atónita

¿RECHAZADA? ¿POR QUE?- se enfada la peliazul

¡DEMASIADO MAQUILLAJE! ¡LA SIGUIENTE!- Bulma se va muy molesta

¡VALLANSE AL DEMONIO!- patalea y ahora le toca a 18. La esposa de Krilin camina y se menea muy sensual, los hombres la miran muy atentos. Le hace caras al jurado, este sonríe y sin más...

¡Rechazada!- le dicen. 18 se cae de espaldas.

¿PERO, PERO?- la rubia no puede articular palabras.

¡MUY ARTIFICIAL! –le dicen, la rubia muy sorprendida se retira no sin antes dedicarles un gesto obsceno.

¡LA SIGUIENTE!- ahora le toca a Milk, la esposa de Goku pasa al frente muy nerviosa, el jurado esta atento a ella. Milk no hace absolutamente nada, la morena solo se queda quieta respirando agitadamente. Los nervios la carcomen.

¡Acércate por favor!- le dice el hombre. Milk obedece y el del medio le hace una pregunta

¿Tienes puesto maquillaje?- ella se extraña por la pregunta y le responde

N...no- dice tímida- yo no uso maquillaje- Los hombres murmuran algo y el mismo hombre le dice.

¿Podrías soltarte el cabello?

¡S… si!- ella accede y se suelta el rodete. Su cabello cae hacia los costados llegando pasar su trasero y eso hace que el jurado vuelva a hablarse entre ellos. El del medio le sonríe y le dice.

¡BIENVENIDA!- Milk abre sus grandes ojos negros- ¡ERES LA NUEVA CARA DE MATSURA MODELS!- le dice sonriendo y los otros dos aplauden contentos

¿QUEEEEE?- grita Milk impresionada por ser seleccionada y queda en shock.

CONTINUARA…

¡HELLOW, GENTE! AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO ¿Qué LES PARECIO?, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA SIDO INTERESANTE.

YA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SABRAN QUE ES LO QUE LE DEPARARA A LA ESPOSA DE SON GOKU. SE VENDRAN UN MONTON DE ENRREDOS.

YA SABEN QUE PUDEN DEJARME SUS REWIES YA SEA, PARA FELICITARME, O ABUCHEARME, USTEDES DECIDEN, TODA OPONION ES BIENVENIDA ¡JAJAJAJA!, YA SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA ¡BYE, BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLAAA A TODOS! ¡NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HAN HECHO! CUANDO **unos **DIAS DESPUES DE PUBLICAR ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO Y de CHEQUEAR LOS REWIES, ME IMPRESIONE...TENIA ¡15 REWIES! ¡WOOO!. ESTABA COMO LOCA, ME ALEGRO MUCHO LA REPERCUCION QUE TOMO ESTE FICS Y SIN DUDAS ME ALEGRO LA SEMANA. ASI QUE GENTE, ANTES DE COMENZAR ESTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO, LES QUIERO AGRADECER POR SU APOYO A: ¡ELIZABETH, ARI2, NE1, GEORGINA, KARLYAN, CLAUDIA, KARLA, MAARIA SMITH**, ROMINAZ**, BONUS KUN****, DBZ THE BEST, KONNI, MORALIME, A SERENETYFULLMOON, ****sharon y a Animez!****A TODOS GRACIAS POR SUS REWIES Y ESTE CAPITULO, ESTA DEDICADO A USTEDES. ¡GRACIAS TOTALES!**

DISCLAMER: DRAGON BALL Z Y TODOOOOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (SI LO FUERA... ¿ESTARIA YO ASI DE POBRE?, NO ME ALCANZA NI PA' COMPRAR UN CD, ¡JOJOJO! ¡PATETICO!), SOLO LOS PERSONAJES FICTICIOS Y TODAS LAS SITUACIONES INVENTADAS EN ESTE LOCO FICS, SIN MAS QUE DECIR...¡LUZ, CAMARA Y ACCION.

MILK TOP MODEL

¡BIENVENIDA!- los hombres aplauden, Milk enarca una ceja- ¡ERES LA NUEVA CARA DE MATSURA MODELS!- la morena al oírlo, abrió bien grandes sus ojos negros, se quedo "Congelada" y lo único que pudo decir es...

¿QUEEEEE?- las otras participantes se acercaron al oírla gritar- ¿PE...PE...PE- RO QUE, QUE DIJO?- Milk comienza a temblar

¡Lo que oyó, señorita!- dice el hombre mas viejo- ¡Esta usted seleccionada para que represente nuestra marca!- los sujetos se levantan de sus lugares y se acercan. La esposa de Goku aun no sale de su asombro.

¿Y... YO? ¿POR QUE?- los hombres la miran muy sonrientes- ¡S...SI SOLO, SOLO SOY UNA MUJER COMUN, HAY TANTAS MUJERES AQUÍ…!- ella trata de zafar de la situación.

¡Por eso!- le habla un hombre bajito y calvo- ¡Nosotros buscamos a una mujer común!- mira a las otras mujeres que hacen "bulto" en el pasillo- aquellas mujeres que ve allí, son muy artificiales, modelaban como profesionales y se notan que son mujeres que hacen culto a lo superficial, están súper maquilladas y demasiado arregladas.- Milk no sabe que decir- pero cuando usted entro...- el tipo levanta sus brazos- sin ropa elegante- Milk mira su vestido- sin sensualidad- la morena enarca las cejas- ¡Sin una gota de maquillaje!- el hombre la mira a los ojos- ¡Y sin la mínima intención de seducirnos!- Milk lo mira raro- ¡Nos dimos cuenta de inmediato, de que era usted la que estábamos buscando!- las mujeres súper producidas se miran entre ellas muy extrañadas y comentan entre ellas.

¡Bah!- dice una de pelo verde y muy elegante- ¡Si lo hubiera sabido ni alquilaba este traje!- se toca el vestido- ¡Le hubiese pedido a mi empleada que me preste su uniforme!- y se retira muy molesta.

¡Y yo me hubiese dejado el delantal de cocina puesto, BAHHH!- Y deja el lugar. Bulma y 18 quienes estaban dispuestas a retirarse, se acercan atraídas por el bullicio armado.

¿Por que será que hay tanto alboroto?- comenta Bulma a 18

¡Y yo que se!- le contesta con altanería- ¡Mejor busquemos a Milk  
>Y larguémonos ya de aquí!- dice muy molesta. Ambas avanzan a la salida hasta que escuchan un comentario.<p>

¡No puedo creerlo!- dice fastidiosa una pelirroja- ¡Me pase tantas horas arreglándome en el salón de belleza, para que terminen seleccionando a una que ni siquiera se puso ni un rulero en la cabeza!- Se va protestando y a Bulma y a 18, les llamo la atención.

¿Escuchaste eso, Bulma?- dice la androide- ¡Ya eligieron a una!

Si, ¿pero quien fue la afortunada?- Contesta Bulma

¡Pues vamos a ver!- ordena la rubia y ambas, se asoman por el pasillo y escuchan una voz.

¡SU ATENCION POR FAVOR!- dice el petiso- ¡LES PRESENTO A...!- mira a Milk- ¡¿Me podría decir su nombre por favor?

Si... Me, me llamo Milk Son- responde la morena un poco nerviosa.

¡BIEN, LES PRESENTO A LA NUEVA CARA DE MATSURA MODELS!- Bulma  
>Y 18 se acercan muy sorprendidas y miran a Milk arriba de un escenario junto al jurado- ¡ELLA ES SON MILK Y ES NUESTRA NUEVA REPRESENTANTE! ¡APLAUSOS POR FAVOR!- las presentes sin ánimos aplauden y Bulma y 18 se miran anonadadas entre ellas.<p>

La peliazul y la rubia están estáticas, no pueden creer lo que ven. La morena fue seleccionada por el jurado.

¿MILKKK?- se miran entre ellas.

¡No puedo creerlo!- Bulma se tira al piso- ¡la eligieron a ella! ¡A ELLA!- La esposa de Vegeta se quedo en shock.

¡Yo jamás me imagine que Milk nos ganaría!- la androide mira a Bulma en igual estado- ¡Me pase todo el santo día preparándome, maquillándome, posando frente al espejo, como caminar y para que! ¡Para que terminen eligiendo a Milk que ni siquiera pensó en presentarse y ni se preparo! - la hermosa rubia descarga su pecho- ¡No puedo creerlo!

¡Yo estoy igual, 18!- dice Bulma- ¡No puedo evitar sentir en poco de "envidia" por ella! pero...- se levanta del suelo- Ella es nuestra amiga- la rubia asiente- debemos alegrarnos por Milk y apoyarla- ayuda a 18 A levantarse y las dos, se paran enfrente del escenario y ambas aplauden muy contentas.

¡BIEN POR TI MILK, UJUUU!- grita Bulma

¡ASI SE HACE!- dice la rubia. Milk quien estaba arriba, las ve y aun un poco anonadada, las saluda.

¡Gra... Gracias chi... Chicas!- dice muy avergonzada, el hombre calvo la toma muy amablemente del brazo y la guía hacia un lugar.

Señorita Son- Milk se gira- venga por aquí, por favor, tenemos que hablarle sobre su "nuevo" trabajo y de como será el contrato.

¿Contrato?- dice ella

¡Por supuesto!- sonríe - no puede empezar su nuevo trabajo sin un contrato, sígame- y el hombre se la lleva a una oficina. Por su parte Bulma y 18 regresan a sus hogares.

**En la montaña Paoz...  
><strong>  
>Ya es casi de noche y después de su entrenamiento, Goku se dispone a preparar la cena.<p>

¡Papaaa!- lo llama Goten- ¿En donde esta mami?- el pequeño le pregunta a su padre. Goku se voltea

Salio- dice mientras abre el refrigerador y saca unos alimentos.

¿A donde?

Salio con Bulma o eso escuche- se rasca la cabeza- lo dijo tan rápido que casi no la entendí

Salio con la tía Bulma... ¿Y que hora vuelve, papi?- dice con voz lastimera- ¡Es que tengo hambre!- el enano se pone fastidioso. Goku da un bufido

Dime, hijo, ¿sientes su ki?- le dice a su retoño. Goten se queda pensativo y le responde.

Siento su ki muy lejos de aquí, papa.

Bien, eso significa Goten, que se va a tardar en volver- Goku se pone el delantal de su esposa, le queda demasiado chico- y como tu mama se va a tardar... Yo voy a preparar la cena- le sonríe, el niño enarcando las cejas, le dice a su padre.

¿Tu vas a cocinar, papa?- le apunta con el dedo. El saiyayin se cruza de brazos.

Si... ¿Por que?- se extraña Goku

Por que... La última vez que cocinaste... se te quemo el pescado y el guisado sabia a "Fuchi", papa- el pequeño pone cara de asco. Goku al oírlo se enfada un poco.

¡Oye, Goten! Esa vez me dijiste que te gusto y hasta te comiste todo y ¡ahora te quejas!- Goten rueda los ojos y le responde.

¡Papa si te dije eso fue porque era la primera salida que tuvimos juntos!- dice levantando los hombros- ¡Y como no quería herirte!- es obvio que el niño es mas "vivo" que su padre.

¿Con que me mentiste?- se ofende- ¡Que mal hijo eres, eh!- Goku se voltea- igual como sea, "Yo" voy a cocinar y te lo vas a comer quieras o no- le dice enojado

¡Pero papa!- patalea- ¿No puedes buscarla con la teletrasportacion? ¡La traerías más rápido!

¡No!- le dice- no debo... Tu madre aun esta enojada conmigo y si voy... Solo empeoraría las cosas- dice un poco triste

¿Y por que no se arreglan?- dice el chico- ¡Regálale flores o chocolates y pídele perdón!- dice con razón- es eso lo que le gustan a las mujeres, papi- Goku lo vuelve a mirar

¿Y tu como sabes eso?

Por que cuando voy a la casa de Trunks a jugar, Bulma se la pasa peleando con el tío Vegeta, ella le dice ¿Cuando me vas a regalar unas flores o un dulce? ¡Si quieres que te repare la cámara de gravedad, tu tráeme rosas!, es lo que siempre dice- Goten se encoje de hombros, sin duda que es mas vivo que su padre

¿Así que eso dice?- Goku se queda pensativo- Quizás sea una buena idea, hijo- dice contento- ¡voy a buscar las flores mas hermosas que encuentre y se las regalare a tu madre!- habla muy animado- puede ser que ella me perdone ¡Muy bien pensado, hijo!- El guerrero se saca el delantal y sale hacia la puerta.

¿Papa adonde vas?- grita Goten

¡A buscar flores, Goten! ¡Enseguida regreso! - y se va volando. Goten se rasca la cabeza y dice muy enojado

A buscar flores... ¿Y mi comida?- se queja

**En Satán City... **

Estaban en la oficina, Milk y los tres representantes de Matsura Models, los sujetos les estaban contando a la morena sobre su nuevo trabajo como modelo.

¿Entonces yo...?- ella se queda dura- debo posar también en... ¿Ropa interior?- se pone roja de la vergüenza.

Si, así es- le responde uno de tez negra- nuestra marca no solo se dedica a la indumentaria sino que también a la ropa interior y a los trajes de baño.

¿También trajes de baño?- se toma las mejillas.

Bien, señorita Son, ya que esta todo aclarado...- el hombre calvo le dice- ¿Debemos ver su cuerpo?- esta muy serio. Ella se levanta alterada.

¿COMOOOO?- se cubre con sus brazos- ¿COMO SE ATREVE A PEDIRME ESO?, ¡PERVERTIDO!

¡TRANQUILICESE, POR FAVOR!- Al calvo le causo gracia su actitud- No deseamos verla desnuda ni mucho menos sino deseamos que se pruebe un traje de baño de nuestra colección, para ver como luce en usted- le dice serio, ella no tan convencida aun, dice.

Es... Esta bien- juega con sus dedos- Pero... Aun no me han dicho sobre... Como será el contrato.

Con eso íbamos después, señorita, pero con mucho gusto se lo comentare- habla el moreno- usted será nuestra única representante, lucirá nuestros vestidos de gala, indumentaria deportiva, casual, zapatos, etc. Participara en desfiles y saldrá en tapas de revistas, usted se hará famosa, créalo - se le acerca- y como será nuestra "imagen", recibirá como ganancia anual- ella abre sus ojos negros- dos millones de dólares- Milk casi se cae de su silla.

¿DOS MI...MILLONESSSS!- se sostiene de la mesa. Los tipos saltan de sus lugares

¡Siiii!- los hombres se secan el sudor de sus frentes después del susto que se llevaron por el grito de Milk

¿Por que? ¿Le parece poco?- dice el mas viejo.

¡N!... ¡No, no es eso!- se queda pensativa- o sea que... ¿Por solo modelar la ropa, recibo ese dinero?- el tipo afirma con la cabeza- Milk piensa: "Es una buena paga, con eso podría mantener a mi familia"- ella levanta su vista- "Gohan y Goten podrían asistir a los mejores universidades y Goku..."- ella tiene una mirada triste...

¿Y bien señorita Son?- le dice el moreno- ¿Acepta ser nuestra representante?- Milk lo mira a los ojos- Su belleza Milk es la mas indicada para representarnos- Ella lo mira sorprendida

¿MI BELLEZA? ¿USTED CREE QUE SOY BELLA?- ella no lo cree.

¡Pero señorita Son!- dice el calvo- ¡Si usted con la hermosura natural que posee no cree que es bella, estamos en problemas!- le comenta. Milk baja su cabeza- ¿y Bien acepta?

Milk, pensándolo seriamente por unos instantes, iba a contestar que no- "Por mas que sea una buena paga, no creo que sea correcto que una ama de casa como yo sea modelo, mostrarme en paños menores, haciendo poses"- sacude su cabeza y baja la mirada- "No es correcto, si además, yo no soy modelo de nada"- cierra fuertemente sus ojos y dice:

¡Este yo no...! - los hombres están atentos a su respuesta- "Milk no es muy bonita". De repente se le vienen a la mente las palabras de su esposo- "Ella no es bella", La morena al recordarlo cierra sus puños por el dolor y la ira- "si usted con la hermosura natural que posee, no cree que es bella estamos en problemas"- y después recuerda lo ultimo que le dijo en calvo. Al pensar mas seriamente su oportunidad, Milk con una gran sonrisa, les responde muy firme

¡SEÑORES!- ellos la miran atentos- ¿DONDE HAY QUE FIRMAR?- Los demás muy alegres le acercan el contrato

¡Bien, muy bien!, ¡Léalo y Firme aquí, por favor!- y la morena muy gustosa lee y firma el contrato. Su carrera como modelo esta por empezar.

**En un lujoso Hotel de La capital del oeste…**

**Se encuentra sentado en un sillón, Seiya Matsura. El joven, un viejo amigo de Milk, piensa en ella.  
>El desde hace ya mas de 18 años que no ve a la morena. Su visita al reino de Flippan Yama, fue una solo una excusa para saber que fue de la vida de Milk después de tanto tiempo.<br>Seiya saca de su bolso, una foto, en ella se encuentran el con una Milk adolescente. Fue la última fotografía que se tomaron juntos. El la observa muy melancólico.  
><strong>  
>Milk...- da una sonrisa triste- Así que al final lograste lo que querías- acaricia la foto- te casaste con quien mas amabas... Pero no me sorprende, nadie nunca te diría que no, si eras tan hermosa y se que lo sigues siendo- el besa la fotografía- y tus hijos, son tan bellos como tu... como me hubiese gustado que hubiesen sido míos- el pone su foto contra su pecho- Milk Satán... Como me gustaría verte otra vez... Como me gustaría...- el se hunde en sus pensamientos- Recuerdo la ultima vez que te vi...<p>

**SEIYA FLASH BACK  
><strong>  
><strong>Era mayo del año 756. Milk, la única hija de Ox Satan, se encontraba entrenando en el gimnasio del palacio de su padre. La joven morena practicaba sus catas, ella estaba decidida a participar del 23 Tenkaichi Budokai. Milk ha decidido asistir, con el único objetivo de reencontrarse con Goku, para "hacerle" recordar su promesa.<strong>

Ella estaba tan sumergida en su entrenamiento, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por un apuesto joven de pelo hasta los hombros, atado a una coleta.

¡Valla, Milk!- ella sale de su concentración al oírlo- ¡Tu nunca cambiaras!- ella lo mira con una fingida molestia- sigues tan estricta y metida en tu entrenamiento, es verdad lo que me dijeron tus sirvientes- el se le acerca- dime... ¿que se te ha metido en tu cerebrito esta vez, eh?

¡Hola Milk! ¿Dime como has estado? ¿Has estado bien? ¡Cada vez estas mas bella, amiga!- dice Milk con sarcasmo, el se cruza de brazos- Creo que empezando con un saludo bien podrías comenzar, ¿No, Seiya?- toma una toalla y se seca el sudor

¡Ohhh, lo siento!- se inclina el castaño- ¡Mil disculpas su majestad! ¡Perdón, no quise ser maleducado, Debí saludarla primero, princesa!- dice con burla.

¡BUENO, YA, YA!- Milk se acerca y lo abraza, el muy gustoso corresponde el abrazo- ¡Me da mucho gusto verte otra vez! ¡Hace dos meses que no te veía! ¿Por donde estabas, Seiya?

Estaba de viaje junto a mis padres- le responde- hemos seleccionado una universidad y ya en esta primavera, comenzare una carrera

¡WOOO, SEIYA! ¿EN SERIO?- el afirma con la cabeza- ¡GENIAL, POR FIN TE DECIDISTE!- dice muy feliz - ¡Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, amigo mió!

¡Gracias!- le agradece- No me hubiese decidido sino hubiera sido por tu insistencia Milk- lo dice alzando sus cejas.- ¡Me fastidiaste tanto con eso que al final me convenciste!

¡Y como no voy a insistirte, Seiya! ¡Si una mente tan privilegiada como la tuya no pude desperdiciarse! - el se siente apenado- ¡Eres demasiado inteligente como para ser solo un trabajador rural!

¿Tú crees, Milk?

¡Claro que si!- ella lo mira a los ojos- ¡Se que llegaras muy lejos, amigo, serás exitoso!  
>Al oírla decir eso, el joven Seiya se resiste a tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, el trata de mantener su postura y finalmente dice:<p>

¡Gracias... Milk!- ella le dedica una calida sonrisa.

No hay nada que agradecer, Seiya- se quedan mirándose fijo y para cambiar de clima...

Al final, no me dijiste ¿para que entrenas tantas horas, amiga?- ella se pone seria.

Es que tengo la intención de reencontrarme con Son Goku- lo dice muy seria- es por eso que viajare con el objetivo de participar del torneo de las artes marciales- tira la toalla al suelo. Seiya la mira sorprendido.

¡¿Participaras del torneo? ¿Pero por que? ¡Acaso no sabes la clase de alto nivel de los guerreros que participan!- Milk bosteza- ¡Son muy fuertes, podrías salir muy malherida, Milk! ¡Además si quieres reencontrarte con el no necesariamente debes participar de ese torneo!- el trata de persuadirla para que no asista, mas para que no se encuentre con Goku que por salir lastimada.

¡SEIYA!- frunce el seño- Se que es un torneo muy difícil, y tengo muy, muy pocas chances de clasificarme, pero entiéndeme, únicamente lo hago para poder ver a Goku y así juntos poder cumplir la promesa que nos hicimos de niños- le dice con una sonrisa, el joven no puede evitar sentir que se le rompe el corazón al oírla.

Te refieres esa promesa... - Trata de simular su tristeza.

Si, Goku me prometió que cuando fuésemos grandes, el vendría por mi- Ella se suelta su largo y negro cabello y este cae hasta su cintura, Seiya siente latir fuertemente su corazón al verla- y como pronto voy a cumplir 19 años, me parece la edad mas adecuada para contraer matrimonio

¿Y cuando te vas, Milk?- le dice en un susurro

El torneo es en dos días, mañana por la tarde viajare a la isla, no es muy lejos de aquí, llegare solo en 4 horas- se la ve feliz- a pesar de que será muy difícil para mi clasificar, se que será muy divertido.

Así que... Ya estas decidida a...- El aprieta sus puños- Milk...- Ella lo mira a los ojos.

¿Si, Seiya?- ella no para de sonreír

Yo quería... Quería decirte...

¿QUE?- el se acerca y la toma de los brazos.

Dime... ¿Tu lo amas?- Milk muy firme le contesta

Si, yo lo amo- Seiya se siente devastado- desde el primer instante que lo vi, supe que estaba enamorada de el- Ella nota su mirada- ¿por que me preguntas eso?

Por nada- se voltea- solo... Quería saber- el de repente la abraza

¿Seiya?- La morena se siente sorprendida por este repentino impulso del muchacho.

Milk, espero... Que... Seas muy feliz con el- Lo dice solo por compromiso.

¡Gracias, Seiya!- El la suelta

Bueno... Milk, yo... Ya me voy

¿te vas?

Si, tengo que volver, al trabajo- se dirige hacia la puerta

¡Seiya!- lo llama la chica- Después nos vemos... ¿verdad?- El le dedica una ultima sonrisa- Me gustaría que pasáramos la tarde juntos, antes de mi partida- El la saluda y le dice.

¡Claro, después nos vemos amiga!

¡Si, hasta luego, Seiya!

¡Hasta luego, Milk!

**FIN DE FLASH BACK****  
><strong>  
>¡QUE TONTO FUI!- dice para si mismo- Después de esa vez, decidí irme- mira la fotografía- Esa hermosa tarde que pasamos juntos y nos tomamos esta foto, la recordare por siempre- sonríe- la ultima tarde, debí decirte todo lo que sentía por ti... se que hubiese sido en vano, pero al menos hubiera descargado "mi pecho"- cierra fuertemente sus ojos- Milk... Como me gustaría verte otra vez, Como me gustaría...<p>

¡Trinnn, trinnn!- suena su celular y lo atiene

¿Diga?

¡Señor, Matsura! ¡Le tengo una buena noticia!- habla una mujer

¿De que se trata, Yuka?- contesta Seiya

Es que ya fue elegida la modelo- dice muy contenta- eligieron a una mujer común, como usted lo pidió.

¡Que buena noticia!- dice muy contento- ¡Es genial, Yuka!- el toma un agenda- Bien, escucha esto

¡Si, señor!

Lo que quiero es que empienzen a trabajar con la modelo, lo mas pronto posible- revisa unos papeles- quiero que preparen a la elegida y la instruyan en todo lo que sea necesario, ¿Entiendes?

¡Como diga, Señor!- le responde

Quiero que lo haga lo más pronto posible, la colección de Pietro estará lista dentro de unos días y quiero la presentación de la marca, la próxima semana.

¿Algo más señor?

Si, esto es lo ultimo, en el día de la presentación necesito ver a la modelo personalmente- sonríe- quiero conocerla y hablarle sobre nuestra marca, quiero que este al tanto de todo, quedo claro Yuka.

Entendido señor Mansura, después lo llamare- y cortan la comunicación. Seiya se levanta del sofá y se dirige hacia la ventana- Bueno... Basta ya de pensar en el pasado, Seiya Matsura- se dice para si mismo- tienes mucho trabajo por hacer, ahora hay que pensar en futuro... En el futuro- suspira- ¡A trabajar!

**Mientras...  
><strong>  
><strong>Se encontraba Milk detrás de una bambalina. La morena acaba de terminar de ponerse el traje de baño que debe modelar delante de los representantes. Ella esta tan avergonzada en salir en bikini, que se rehusaba a salir de allí.<strong>

¿Señorita Son?- la llama una mujer- ¿Ya esta usted lista?

S... ¡SI!- dice tímida

Entonces si esta lista, ya puede salir- le dice

Es que... Me...me da ver... ¡Vergüenza!- saca su cabeza detrás de una cortina, la mujer se ríe- ¡Me da vergüenza ser "mirada" por otros hombres!

¡Oh, vamos!- la anima- ¡No debe tener vergüenza! Además, los jueces son muy profesionales, solo la verán con ojos críticos, no la verán con "otros" ojos- le dice

¿De verdad?- Milk es muy conservadora

Si, no se preocupe- Le dice la mujer de cabello rubio

¡Gracias...! ¡Esteeee!

Me llamo Naru - le extiende la mano muy amigable- y de ahora en mas seré su estilista particular- Milk se sorprende y corresponde el saludo.

¿Mi estilista?

Así es, cada vez que Pietro el diseñador principal de la marca, le entregue un vestuario nuevo que debe modelar, yo me encargare de peinarla y maquillarla acorde al atuendo que modele- le dice

¡Woo, eso si que no me lo esperaba!- responde Milk- ¿así que trabajaremos juntas?

¡Por supuesto!- dice Naru sonriente- Bueno, si esta mas tranquila ¿puede salir?- Milk asiente y sale. La joven Naru se sorprende al verla.

¿Y como me queda?- La esposa de Goku pone sus manos detrás de su espalda.

¡VALLA! ¡SE VE INCREIBLE!- Milk al oírla se siente apenada. El traje de baño le queda muy bien. Es una bikini roja con unas cadenas de plata atada a la cintura. El bikini permite resaltar su tono de piel y destaca su perfecta figura. Milk camina lento debido a la vergüenza y a los zapatos plateados de taco fino y alto, estilizándola por completo.

Perdón por mi forma de caminar- se disculpa- es que no acostumbro a usar zapatos con tacos

¡Eso no es problema!- dice Naru aun muy sorprendida- Yo la ayudare con ese tema de los zapatos y vera como en un santiamén, caminara como toda una profesional.

¡Gracias Naru!, espero que seamos buenas compañeras- le dice Milk

Eso no lo dude- le contesta muy contenta y se gira- ahora sígame, debe mostrar el atuendo a los jueces.

**Ambas mujeres se acercan a la oficina y la esposa de Goku entra al lugar, después de Naru  
><strong>  
>¡Señores!- los llama Naru- ¡Aquí esta lista la modelo!- dice con una reverencia<p>

¡Bien!- habla el calvo- ¡Dígale que entre por favor!- la rubia se retira y Milk entra a paso lento. Al verla los hombres se miran entre ellos muy sorprendidos. La morena los dejo sin palabras.

¡INCREIBLE!- comenta el moreno- ¡EL TRAJE SE LUCE MUY BIEN EN SU CUERPO!- Pasea su vista pero con profesionalismo- ¡YA NO ME CABEN DUDAS! ¡USTED MILK ES LA MAS INDICADA PARA LLEVAR NUESTRA MARCA!- la mujer sonríe muy tímida.,

¡Gracias, señor…!

Simón Whine- le responde- Me llamo Simón Whine y soy el gerente de Marqueting- el moreno le señala al calvo- el es Yuu Aino y es el gerente de recursos humanos- el hombre se inclina- ahora señala al mas viejo- y el es el Señor Dexter Losen y es el sub. gerente de la marca- el moreno se inclina ante Milk- y discúlpenos señorita Son por no presentarnos antes, es que estábamos tan emocionados por la selección que no reparamos en las presentaciones.

¡No por favor, señor Whine! ¡No se disculpe!

Señorita Son- se acerca el calvo- de verdad nos dejo perplejos, estamos muy felices de que haya aceptado el trabajo- el hombre toma la mano de la mujer y la besa muy caballerosamente- Espero que disfrute este trabajo, tanto como nosotros.

¡Gracias!- dice sonriente.

¡Bien caballeros!- habla Dexter- creo que por hoy es suficiente, debemos permitir que la joven Son ya regrese a su casa, su familia la debe estar esperando- al decirlo, Milk casi salta.

¡Oh, dios mió! ¡Ya debe ser muy tarde!- mira su reloj- ya debo volver- baja de la pasarela, mira a los hombres y dice- ¿Entonces?

Si- dice Simón- mañana por la mañana, comenzara a trabajar, una limosina la pasara a buscar, debemos prepararla para la presentación, así que la esperamos

Entendido- Milk se inclina- ¡Hasta mañana!

¡Espere!- habla- Dexter- como es muy tarde una limosina de nuestra empresa, la llevara a su casa- Milk no puede creer tanta atención, esto la hace feliz- no es conveniente que viaje solo a estas horas.

¡Muchas, muchas gracias señor Dexter!- Milk da una ultima reverencia y se retira a los vestidores.

**En la casa de los Son…**

**Estaban sentados en la mesa, Goten y Gohan, el hijo mayor acaba de llegar del instituto. Ambos chicos se tapan sus narices, el olor que sale de la cocina es insoportable. Huele muy mal a pescado quemado, los niños esperan la "cena" que les acaba de cocinar su padre.**

¿Oye, Goten?- Gohan le murmura a los oídos

¿Qué?- habla también bajito

¿Acaso has visto, lo que esta preparando papa?- hace muecas- ¡la casa apesta!

Se que pesco un pescado de casi 20 kilos, creo que lo estaba horneando- le contesta

¿Horneando?- enarca las cejas- ¡mas bien lo esta quemando!- Gohan baja la cabeza- ¡Lo mas triste de todo es que no los deberemos comer si o si! ¡O sino papa se molestara!

¡Ayy, yo no quiero, Gohan!- el niño se soba la pancita- ¡Mi pobre, estomago!

¡NIÑOS!- sale Goku con una fuente enorme y un pescado todo achicharrado- ¡YA ESTA LA CENA! ¡VAMOS A COMER!- Goku sirve el pescado a cada uno de sus hijos, los niños le dan una simulada sonrisa- ¡SE VE APETITOSO! ¿NO CREEN?

¡Siii, papa!- dice sin ánimos Gohan, la parte que le toco esta toda desgarrada y se le ven las tripas- Oye, papi- dice tímido Gohan.

¿Dime, hijo?- Goku se sirve su ración muy contento

¿Les sacaste las tripas a este pescado?- le dice sonriente

¡No claro que no!- le dice - ¡si las tripas es la parte mas rica del pescado, Gohan! ¡Anda empieza a comer, antes de que se enfríe!

¡Ah, bu… bueno!- dice lastimero, Gohan le da una "probadita" y casi le da un ataque de hígado, el primogénito se contiene las ganas de vomitar

¿Esta rico hijo?- le pregunta Goku sin aun probarlo el

¡Aja!- Gohan trata de tragar, Goten que aun no lo probó, tiembla al ver la reacción del mayor. Goku mira al más chico y le dice.

¡Vamos Goten, come!

Si, ya- el niño lo mira- Y tu papa… ¿No lo probaste?- le dice para tratar de zafar de la situación.

¡No a eso voy!- Goku toma el tenedor y saca un bocado, se lo lleva a la boca- ¡Ummm, de seguro me salio…!- lo prueba y… Goku toma una servilleta y se la lleva a la boca, el guerrero probó una cucharada de su propia medicina y esta por "lanzarlo todo", sale rápido hacia el baño. Cuando Gohan lo ve alejarse, escupe el pescado por la ventana.

¡WACALAAA!- grita- ¡DIOS, NO LO PODIA PASAR!- toma un poco de jugo- ¡Tengo que tomar como veinte litros para sacarme el mal sabor!

¡De lo que me salve!- dice Goten. En ese instante aparece Goku y con la frente en alto, pasa por delante de sus hijos y sin decir palabra alguna, toma el teléfono. Sus retoños lo miran incrédulos, el saiyayin hace una llamada y…

¿Hola…pizzería?-los chicos se miran felices- ¡Quisiera ordenar unas 30 pizzas por favor! ¡Bien, no, yo las buscare, gracias!- y cuelga, vuelve a mirar a sus hijos y manteniendo la misma postura les dice:

¡Niños! ¿Me ayudarían a limpiar este desastre, Antes de que lleguen las pizzas?- los chicos saltan de la alegría, tendrán una cena decente después de todo.

**Unas horas después, ya casi llegando la medianoche, regresa Milk a su hogar. La limosina voladora, la dejo en la puerta de su casa. Ella toma las llaves de su bolso y abre la puerta, al entrar se encuentra con una escena muy enternecedora. Están sus amados hijos dormidos en el sillón frente al televisor, a los costados de su padre, quien los abraza, también dormido**

**Milk se acerca muy cautelosa y toma a Goten en sus brazos, se lleva al niño dormido y lo lleva al cuarto del pequeño. Baja las escaleras despacio y muy suavemente llama a Gohan.**

¿Gohan, cariño?- le habla muy suave, el chico lentamente abre los ojos

¡Hola, mami!- le sonríe

¡Te quedaste dormido en el sillón, ve a dormir en tu cuarto, cielo!- ella lo besa en la frente

Si, mama- Gohan se levanta y le da un beso a Milk- ¡buenas noches, mama!

¡Que descanses!- su hijo sube a su habitación. La morena ve a su esposo dormido y lo mira con dulzura. A pesar de estar enojada con el, no puede evitar sentir ternura cuando lo ve.

"A pesar de ser ya un adulto, aun se ve como un niño adorable"- piensa Milk, ella se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, casi tocando sus labios. Se levanta y se dispone a subir, pero la mano de Goku la detiene.

¿Recién, llegaste Milk?- le pregunta Goku, ella se voltea.

Si, perdón no quise despertarte- ella se suelta- será mejor que suba, ¡Buenas noches!- le dice indiferente, pero Goku se para enfrente de ella.

¡Milk, espera por favor!- le dice en susurro- ¡No te vallas!- ella lo mira a los ojos- tengo algo que darte

¿Qué cosa?- dice dudosa

Ahora te lo doy, tu espérame- el guerrero se da vuelta y se dirige a la cocina, su esposa lo espera y al volver, ve que Goku le entrega un enorme ramo de unas hermosas orquídeas, Milk lo mira sorprendida por ese detalle.

¡Pe… pero, Goku!- no sabe que decir.

Estas son para ti- el saiyayin se arrodilla- ¡Acéptalas!, por favor, ¡como una manera de pedirte perdón!- Goku la mira a los ojos- ¡Milk, amor, perdóname por ser tan estupido, por decirte esas cosas tan desagradables! ¡Te lastime mucho y eso es algo que jamás me voy a perdonar!- ella lo mira con ternura

¡Ay, Goku!- dice ella con una sonrisa.

¡Aun no se por que dije eso, si tu en verdad eres hermosa!- ella lo mira sorprendida, el no deja de admirar ese rostro que se destaca por ese largo cabello suelto, el guerrero se levanta y le acaricia el rostro- ¿Sabes, Milk? ¡Con el cabello suelto luces mas hermosa todavía!, ¡puedo volver a ver a esa niña que conocí esa primera vez!- el le dice con una sonrisa, la morena al oírlo decir eso, salta a los brazos de su esposo muy contenta. Goku la abraza también contento- Entonces… ¿Me perdonas?

¡AYYYY, GOKUUU, QUE TONTO ERES!- lo suelta- ¡Claro que si, te perdono por que te amo!

¡Yo también te amo, Milk!- se miran a los ojos y se besan con mucha pasión y sin dejar de abrazarse. Desde la escalera los observan sus hijos, que muy felices vuelven a entrar a sus habitaciones

**Ya en la mañana, después de preparar el desayuno. Milk se viste con un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca. Ha cambiado su vestuario por un motivo especial, hoy comenzara su trabajo como modelo. Su esposo e hijos mientras desayunan, la ven muy extrañados y es su esposo quien pregunta.**

Milk… ¿A dónde vas, así vestida?- le dice con una sonrisa

Si mama- opina Gohan- ¡estas muy diferente!- le dice igual. Ella los mira de frente y con una gran sonrisa, les anuncia.

Es que ayer, fui con Bulma y 18 a un casting en ciudad Satan- toma su bolso, ellos la miran expectantes- querían seleccionar a una nueva modelo.

¿A una modelo?- pregunta Goku- ¿Para que?- ella lo mira orgullosa

A una modelo para que vista su ropa… ¿Y que creen?

¿Qué mami?- pregunta Goten aun sin entender

¡Me eligieron a Mi!- ella extiende sus brazos, ellos la miran incrédulos- ¡ahora soy una modelo!

¿MODELO?- preguntan los tres, ella los mira con una gran sonrisa.

Pero… ¿Qué es una modelo?- pregunta Goku muy confundido, y su esposa e hijos se caen de espaldas

¡AYYY, GOKU!- grita Milk un poco molesta

¡Es que no se que es!- responde confundido

Una modelo, es una mujer que desfila ropa de marca y las muestra al público- contesta Gohan

¿es para mostrar ropa?- pregunta Goku

Si, es eso- dice molesta Milk- yo voy a desfilar en publico y en las revistas- Goten al entender comienza a saltar contento.

¡SIII, MI MAMI VA SER FAMOSAAAA!- ella se alegra por la reacción de Goten, pero Gohan la mira con el seño fruncido y Goku por no entender del todo aun

¡Y ustedes! ¿Qué opinan?- les pregunta

¡Creo que esta bien!- opina Goku

¡MAMA!- la llama Gohan

Si, hijo

Si vas a ser modelo- el chico teme en preguntar- ¿También vas a desfilar en ropa interior?- Milk se poner roja, Goku ahora si parece entender.

¿En ropa interior?- frunce el seño Goku

S…si- dice un poco nerviosa- desfilare en ropa interior y también en traje de baño.

¡Ah, que bien!- contesta Gohan un poco molesto. Goku al pensar, en que su esposa desfilara en ropa interior, se ve que no le cae "nada" en gracia. Milk se pone hablar con sus hijos sobre el dinero que recibirá por trabajar, pero el saiyayin no le presta atención. Mira de costado a su esposa y piensa para si mismo.

"Desfilara en ropa interior y en traje de baño"- Mira a su esposa- "entonces, ¿gente desconocida la vera semidesnuda?"- aprieta sus puños- "esto no me gusta nada"

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**LA PRESENTACION Y...**

¿QUEEEEE?- Krilin y el maestro Roshi casi se caen de sus sillas- ¿¡MILK SERA MODELO!- ambos salen de su asombro y la androide solo afirma con la cabeza.

¡Aja!- dice mientras le da el desayuno a su hija- Milk fue seleccionada y eso que no tuvo la intención de presentarse- lo dice con un dejo de envidia- pero, bueno, los jueces si decidieron elegirla, por algo es... - Esta desilusionada por ella misma

¡No puedo creerlo!- dice el ex calvo- Bueno, se que Milk es bonita... pero – mira a la rubia- no tanto como lo eres tu- le dice enamorado, su esposa se pone colorada.

¡Por favor, Krilin!- dice apenada.

¡Lo digo en serio!- el toma su café- Lo que yo no me imagino es a Milk, desfilando por una pasarela, ser portada de una revista, desfilar con ropa elegante, en ropa interior- Dice pensativo- desde que la conozco ha sido una mujer muy reservada en su personalidad y muy conservadora en su forma de vestir, es mas nunca la he visto con faldas cortas ni mucho menos en traje de baño- su esposa se asombra al escucharlo.

¿NUNCA?

¡Nunca, 18, nunca!- sonríe- supongo que Milk sabrá que deberá posar en paños menores, lo que no me explico es como pudo aceptar el trabajo.

¡Por el dinero!- contesta el maestro- Le van a pagar muy bien por su trabajo, cuando Goku murió en la batalla contra Cell, ella mantenía a su familia. A pesar de que Ox Satán quería darle dinero para ello, Milk siempre se negó- suspira- Lo hará por su familia.

¡Pero eso no es justo!- dice 18- ¿¡Y ese Goku! ¿Por que no trabaja el?

¡Es que el nunca trabajo!- se ríe Krilin- nunca lo hizo ¡jajajaja! ¿Por que lo haría ahora?

¡Pues que vago es! ¡Con ese pretexto que debe entrenar para salvar al universo, No trabaja nunca!- se enfada- ¡No se como Milk, Lo puede soportar!- Dice enojada

Lo soporta por que lo ama, 18- contesta Krilin- recuerda las veces que venia a visitarnos cuando estaba embarazada de Goten, ella lloraba a mares por el- recuerda un poco triste- Ella nos decía que daría lo que sea por tener a Goku a su lado. El ahora revivió y al tener a su familia junta otra vez, a ella no le importaría si tiene que trabajar para mantenerlos.

Si lo recuerdo- comenta 18- ella me contaba lo triste que estaba, le dolía que Gohan no tuviera a su padre en su adolescencia y que su futuro hijo no lo conociera- suspira- fue en esos tiempos en los que ella y yo nos hicimos "amigas"- le sonríe a su esposo- Igual para mi, Goku no debería permitir que su esposa trabaje para mantenerlo, mejor que lo haga el- se queja la rubia

De todos modos- comenta Roshi- ¡Yo no veo la hora de que Milk comience a trabajar!

¿Por que dice eso, maestro?- pregunta Krilin con duda. El viejo le contesta libidinoso

¡Por que no veo la hora de verla en bikini, en ropa interior! ¡Jojojojo!- se frota las manos- ¡Se que Milk mostrara el cuerpazo que tiene!

¡VIEJO ASQUEROSO!- Se enoja 18- ¿Como es que sabe que ella tiene un cuerpazo?- el otro le contesta

Por que ella cuando se quedo en mi casa, en la batalla de Cell, pude "Chequear" su ropa interior- a Roshi se le cae la baba- ¡Tenia talle 95 de busto! ¡Eso es muuucho!- responde

¡ASQUEROSO!- la androide se enfada mas por el comentario del viejo.

¡Ayyy, maestro, usted nunca cambiara!- Krilin se toma la cara- Lo que me intriga saber, es como reaccionara Goku ante el trabajo de Milk, ¿Que pensara?- se pregunta su amigo, su esposa y su maestro se encojen de hombros.

**Mientras en la casa de Los Son...**

Milk espera la limosina de Matsura Models. La morena termina de preparar su bolso, mientras Goku solo se detiene a observarla, sus hijos no paran de cuestionar a su esposa

Entonces... ¿vuelves a la noche, mama?- pregunta Gohan

Si, según me dijeron, hoy serán las primeras pruebas de vestuario- Mira a través de la ventana- y como serán las primeras, eso nos tomara todo el día- le responde con una sonrisa

¿Y te pagaran mucho dinero por eso, mami?- pregunta Goten

¡Si, hijo, me pagaran mucho, mucho dinero!- ella le acaricia su cabecita

¡Y si te pagaran mucho dinero!- el niño sonríe- ¿Me compraras muchos juguetes, mami?

**Mientras ellos hablan, Goku mira a su esposa. Ella tiene puesto un traje sastre de color azul. Milk casi nunca lo usa, solo lo lleva puesto en ocasiones especiales. Como en esa ocasión en la que su esposa y el, planeaban inscribir a Gohan a una escuela privada, auque al final no pudieron por culpa de la batalla que tuvo que enfrentar Goku con Broly. Auque no es un traje de última moda, la ropa le enmarca su bella figura y resalta sus hermosas y estilizadas piernas. Goku traga saliva al verla. Su esposa se ve muy distinta.**

¡Claro, te comprare muchos juguetes! ¡Todos los que quieras!- le responde- Pero... Siempre y cuando hagas todas tus tareas y te portes muy bien- le dice seria

¡Me portare bien y Hare todas mis tareas, mama!- Le responde feliz

¡Así me gusta!

¡Mama!- le llama Gohan, ella se voltea- ¿Que haremos con la cena?- mira a su padre- ¿Podremos pedir delivery otra vez?- Goku mira para el otro lado

¡Claro hijo!- ella ve que la limosina ya llego- ¡OH, ahí llego! - Milk se despide de su familia. Le da un beso a cada uno de sus hijos.

¡Pórtense, bien!- les ordena

¡Lo haremos, que te valla bien, mama!- le desea Gohan

¡Gracias, cielo!- le da un beso

¡Adiós mami!- se despide Goten

¡Hasta luego, cariño!- le besa la mejilla al menor- ¡Goku!- mira a su esposo muy feliz- ¡Hasta...! - pero el saiyayin la toma del brazo y le da un beso apasionado en los labios. Sus hijos los observan avergonzados. El la suelta y Milk se quedo atónita, Goku no es de tener esos impulsos. Las mejillas de la morena se ponen rojos como tomates y el Saiyayin solo le dice...

¡Que te valla bien, Milk!- ella le sonríe tímida, Goku posee una expresión seria y baja la cabeza, también avergonzado

¿Ehhhh, Pe?... Pero... ¿Y eso por que?- ella quedo "descolocada"- ¿Y ese... beso?- no sabe que decir. Goku pone su mano detrás de su nuca y le responde

¡Mmm..., no se!- se enconje de hombros- ¡Solo tenia deseos de hacerlo!- Milk sonríe feliz

¿Deseos?- se emociona

¡Si, tenia deseos!- Goku eleva la cabeza y cruza miradas con su esposa

Goku...- ella le sostiene la mirada

¡EJEMMM! ¡COF, COF!- Gohan tose y rompe el "clima" entre sus progenitores- Mama... ¿No tienes que irte ya?- le dice avergonzado. La conversación de sus padres se estaba yendo hacia el "otro" lado- ¡la limosina te espera, mama!

¡Ah, s...si, si tengo que irme!- Milk sale disparada hacia afuera- ¡Hasta la noche! ¡Cuídense!- de despide. A través de la ventana, Goku ve como su esposa se sube a la limosina. No sabe por que, pero el guerrero siente una repentina angustia al verla partir.

¡Papa!

Le pasaba lo mismo cuando le tocaba prepararse para enfrentar a un enemigo. Goku tenía esos "raros" presentimientos cuando peleaba en las batallas. Un instinto que lo obligaba a mantenerse alerta  
>Auque este presentimiento era muy distinto a los otros, igual para Goku, era preocupante.<p>

¡PAPA!

"Algo me dice, que esto no terminara bien"- piensa y suspira

¡PAPAAAA!- el grito de Gohan lo saca de sus pensamientos

¡Qu... Que! ¿Que pasa Gohan?- se toma del pecho por el susto- ¡Me asustaste!

¡Es que te quedaste tildado, papa!- una gota de sudor resbala por su frente- ¡hace rato que te estoy llamando!

¡Ah! Perdóname, hijo... ¿que quieres?- Gohan da un bufido

Es que, ¿No nos íbamos a Kame House a entrenar con Krilin?- Goku se rasca la cabeza y afirma- ¡Debimos irnos hace mas de una hora, papa! ¡Nos deben estar esperando!

¡Ay, me había olvidado!- mira a sus hijos y vuelve a sonreír como siempre- ¿nos vamos?

¡Si!- dice Goten

Bien, sujétense, ¡Ahí vamos!- los chicos le tocan el brazo a su padre y los tres se teletrasportan.

**En Satán City...  
><strong>  
><strong>En la oficina principal de Satán City. El gerente y dueño de la compañía Matsura Models, Seiya, se encontraba acompañado por una mujer y una pequeña niña.<br>**  
>¡Michiru, mi amor!- el joven abraza a la infante<p>

¡Papiii!- es una hermosa nena de unos 9 años, de cabellos castaños y de profundos ojos verdes.

¿Como esta mi princesa?- Seiya acaricia sus cabellos y la levanta en sus brazos- ¿viniste a visitar a papa en su trabajo?

¡Si, papi! ¿Vamos a pasar el día juntos?- ella baja su cabecita- ¿OH, tienes que trabajar?- el mira hacia arriba y dudando un poco le responde a su hija

¡A ver, a ver! ¡Mmmm...! ¡Auque tengo mucho, mucho trabajo! - ella lo mira fijo- ¡Mmm! creo que... Hoy...- le sonríe- ¡No trabajare! - su hija lo mira feliz

¡Que bien papiii!- lo abraza contenta. Seiya ahora mira a la mujer que los acompaña. Ella es una mujer delgada de tez blanca, de cabello corto y negro. Sus ojos son verdes y se parece un poco a Milk.

¡Kurumi!- la llama Seiya- ¿No te molestaría que hoy Michiru se quede conmigo toda el DIA, no?- la mujer le sonríe

Claro que no, Seiya, puede quedarse- ella toma su bolso y se acerca a la pequeña y le da un tierno beso- ¡Te portas muy bien, hija! ¿Si? hazle caso a papa

¡Si, mama!- contesta la nena. La mujer se despide y los deja solos. Seiya baja a su hija

¿Y bien mi princesa? ¿A donde quieres ir?- le pregunta

¡Al parque de diversiones, Papi!- ella salta de la emoción.

¡Tok, tok!- golpean la puerta de su oficina

¡Adelante!

¡Señor, Matsura!- una mujer de cabello rojizo y ondulado le hace una reverencia- ¡Me acaban de informar que la modelo elegida llegara en media hora!- Seiya la mira y se lleva la mano a su cabeza- Usted le dará la bienvenida ¿verdad?- El niega con la cabeza

¡Lo siento, Yuka! Pero el día de hoy me lo tomare libre- mira a su hija y le guiña el ojo- Así que tu encárgate de darle la bienvenida a la modelo

¡Pero señor!- ella protesta- Usted me dijo que se encargaría de hablar con la modelo, usted como gerente y jefe debe darle la bienvenida- se cruza de brazos- ¡No es correcto que deje a la señorita Son Mi...!

¡Dije que no!- la mira fijo Seiya interrumpiendo a su secretaria- Tu te puedes encargar muy bien de eso, yo hoy le dedicare el día a mi hija- Michiru no para de sonreírle a su padre

¡Pero jefe! - la mujer insiste- ¿Ni siquiera va a ver las fotos de la elegida?- ella tiene un sobre en sus manos- Es una mujer muy hermosa, señor- El toma la mano de su primogénita

¡No, la veré después!- la mujer se rinde y ve como su jefe se retira con la nena- ¡Volveré mañana, tu encárgate de todo Yuka! ¡Nos vemos, adiós!- y los dos se retiran.

Yuka se lleva una mano a su cintura y deja las fotos en la mesa. Saca una del sobre y la mira. Es la foto de Milk, fue sacado el día que fue seleccionada. La mujer sonríe y dice:

¡Ayyy, señorita Son! ¡No sabe con que jefe trabajara!- ella mueve su cabeza- ¡Seiya es tan exigente y tan despreocupado a la vez!- guarda la foto nuevamente y sigue con su trabajo.  
><strong><br>En la entrada de la empresa sale Seiya junto con su hijita. Ambos suben a un lujoso automóvil volador y salen a toda velocidad y unos segundos después se cruzan con la limosina de la empresa, que se estaciona en la entrada. Del mismo sale Milk en compañía de dos hombres bien vestidos. La morena mira asombrada el enorme y elegante edificio  
><strong>  
>Es aquí, Madame- hace una reverencia el hombre más alto- ¡Bienvenida a la empresa!<p>

¡Gracias!- mira hacia arriba- ¡No pensé que seria tan grande!- dice emocionada- ¡Creo que me gustara mucho trabajar aquí!- sonríe y por la puerta principal sale la secretaria de Seiya

¡Señorita Milk Son!- hace una reverencia Yuka- ¡Sea usted Bienvenida a Matsura Models!- Milk también la saluda

¡Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, señorita!

Mi nombre es Yuka Seto y soy la secretaria de gerencia ¡Mucho gusto, es todo un placer conocerla!- Milk le da una mano

¡El placer es mío, Señorita Seto!

¡Pase por aquí por favor!- la mujer la hace pasar- Le mostrare las instalaciones y al personal que trabajara con usted- la secretaria se voltea- ¡Sígame por aquí!- y la esposa de Goku la sigue...

**En Kame House...  
><strong>  
><strong>Estaban entrenando Krilin y su esposa. La androide le estaba "dando" una soberana paliza a su esposo. Marron, la hijita de ambos, los observaba muy divertida. La nena le echaba "porras" a su padre<strong>

¡Vamos, papi! ¡Tu puedes, gánale a mami!- aplaudía contenta

¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, no, no, espera 18! ¡No tan rapidoooo! - el enano apenas esquivaba los embates de la rubia

¡Krilin, deja de quejarte y peleaaaaa!

¡Es... que... Eres muy rapidaaaa!- la mujer tira patadas y trompadas a mucha velocidad. Krilin los bloquea como puede y 18, en un rápido movimiento, golpea fuertemente a su esposo y este vuela a varios metros- ¡y muyyyyy fuerteeeee!- dice mientras vuela por los aires.

¡Por eso te dije que esto iba en serio!- le grita su esposa con una sonrisa malévola. Y cuando Krilin vuela por los aires, siente unos poderosos ki y su trayecto fue bloqueado por Goku, Gohan y Goten

¡Hola, Krilin!- el enano choca con el pecho de su amigo

¡Ah, hola Goku!- lo saluda

¿Ya estas entrenando, verdad?

¡Claro amigo! ¡Mi esposa y yo, ya estábamos precalentando! - mira hacia el mar- ¡Ah, y gracias por bloquearme o sino yo ya estaría en Júpiter gracias a mi esposa!- le sonríe Goku- ¡Hola Gohan, hola Goten!

¡Hola, Krilin!- los saluda los chicos y los cuatro bajan a la playa. Cuando tocan tierra, 18 al ver a Goku, muy fríamente lo saluda.

Buenos días- ella toma la mano de su hija

¡Hola, 18!- la saluda Goku muy alegre y esta se voltea, y sin mirarlo le pregunta

¿Y Milk?- Goku la mira y le responde

Ella se fue- mira a su amigo- Hoy comenzaba su nuevo trabajo.

¿Ya empieza a trabajar hoy?- pregunta Krilin

Si, hoy es el primer día- responde Gohan. Goku por un momento cambia su expresión alegre de siempre y pasa una seria. Su amigo de toda la vida lo nota- estará todo el día, según le dijeron, deberá preparase cuanto antes. Quieren presentarla la próxima semana- termina Gohan

¡Ah, ya veo!- Krilin no despega la vista de Goku- ¿Y a ustedes que les parece el nuevo trabajo de su mama?- les pregunta alegre

¡A mi me gusta!- dice Goten muy feliz- ¡Ya que le pagaran mucho dinero y ella me comprara muchos juguetes!- el pequeño salta por todos lados y toma las manos de Marron, la niña también sonríe muy feliz

¡Siii, juguetes!- canturrea la niña, imitando a Goten. Los adultos los observan.

¿Y a ti Gohan?

Creo…que… Bien- mira a su padre- si a ella le parece bien y es feliz, por mi esta Bien- Goku no cambia su expresión.

¿Y a ti, Goku?- pregunta serio Krilin

Sobre eso…- mira al enano- quería hablarte…

**En Matsura models…**

**Después de ser presentada por el equipo de trabajo. La esposa de Goku comienza sus primeras pruebas. Pietro, el diseñador principal de la marca, le quiere tomar las medidas a la morena, pero esta se resiste un poco.**

¡Ayyy, no!- ella se cubre- ¡Me da mucha vergüenza!

¡Ayyy, no te avergüences querida!- le habla Pietro- ¡Estamos entre" mujeres", linda no tienes que avergonzarte!- le dice muy afeminado

¡Por favor, Milk!- le habla Naru, la estilista- si no te tomamos las medidas, no sabremos que talla tienes y si no sabemos, Pietro no podrá hacerte los diseños a medida- trata de convencerla. Milk comienza a ceder

¡Esta, esta bien!

¡Al fin, cielo!- exclama Pietro- bueno, si ya comenzamos a entendernos- le guiña el ojo- Ya puedes quitarte esa bata- Milk se pone roja, debajo de esa bata, ella esta en ropa interior. El diseñador saca un metro de medidas- ¡Vamos linda, descúbrete!

¡Ehhh, si!- Milk se quita la bata y los otros tres, pueden observar su cuerpo. Ellos la miran asombrados

¡Woo!- exclama Yuka- tienes unas muy lindas proporciones, Milk- la pelirroja no para de mirarla- ¿en verdad tuviste dos hijos?- le cuestiona

Si, tengo dos- Milk se cubre con los brazos- Gohan tiene 16 y Goten, "mi bebe" tiene 7 años

¿En serioooo?- pregunta Pietro con la boca abierta- ¡Pues me das envidia, nena!- la mira de arriba y de abajo- ¡KIAAAAAA!- grita Pietro al verla mas de cerca. Por el grito que dio el tipo, Milk casi se cae de espaldas. Naru y Yuka solo la miran divertidas

¿AYYY, POR QUE GRITASTE ASI?- Milk se toma el pecho muy asustada

¡NO TIENES CELULITIS!- se asombra el hombre- ¿PERO COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?- dice con la voz muy desafinada- ¡Si tuviste dos hijos, mujer!- el se le acerca y le dice a los oídos- ¡Dime ya que haces para no tener celulitis! ¡Dime tu secreto!- Milk lo mira raro

¡Nada! Solo ejercito mucho- comenta- Como muy sano y como vivo en las montañas…- dice

¡Claro!- afirma Yuka - como vives lejos de la ciudad, según dicen los expertos, las personas que viven en el campo tienen otro estilo de vida, al ser mas sanos y al no usar productos "artificiales" que provienen de las grandes ciudades, se mantienen mas naturales y la vida es mucho mejor- los demás asienten.

¡Ah, si es ese el "secreto" yo ya me voy a vivir al campo!- dice feliz- bueno, Milk, levanta los brazos, voy a tomarte las medidas- la morena asiente y Pietro la mide

¡95 de busto, Mm...!- dice feliz- ¡Milk eres muy "pechugona"!- le sonríe

¡Ah, gracias!- le responde Milk

Cintura…60- la mira- tienes una cintura muy pequeña, me das "envidia"- Milk solo asiente nerviosa

Y caderas… 95 otra vez- la mira y le guiña el ojo- ¡Te estoy "odiando" cielo!- dice con burla

¡95-60-95!- dice Yuka y anota en una carpeta- ¡Unas buenas medidas para una mujer común!- le dice a Milk- ¡Yo también te envidio Milk!

¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- pregunta con duda

¡Jajaja! Es solo una broma Milk- dice divertida- Pietro si ya tienes las medidas, ya puedes comenzar a trabajar, ¿no?

¡Claro que si, jefa!- se pone firme- Esta "muñeca"- mira a la elegida- tendrá su indumentaria en unos días y la semana próxima, será presentada- el diseñador no para de observarla.

¡Tienes un rostro precioso Cariño!- Pietro no para de admirarla- ¡No tienes arrugas y tu piel es blanca y muy suave!- Milk se siente muy incomoda con Pietro, nunca nadie la había halagado tanto- ¡Tienes piel de trasero de bebe, Milk! ¡Ay, ay, ay te admiro y te odio a la vez!- se lleva la mano a la cara- Pero... Se que mis hermosas creaciones se lucirían muy bien en ti

¡Muchas gracias, Pietro!

¡No tienes nada que agradecerme!

Si, claro que si- Milk le sonríe- hace apenas unos minutos que nos conocimos y tu no has dejado de halagarme y me tratas tan bien que...

¿Que, que cariño?- la mira fijo. Milk solo mueve su cabeza

¡No, nada! ¡Me caes muy bien, Pietro!

¡QUE LINDA SONRISA TIENES!- el hombre- ¡Tu también me caes bien, Milk!- El la toma del brazo- Bueno, Querida, comencemos a trabajar

¡Como digas, Pietro!- le responde muy firme

¡Milk, como seremos "Amigas", me puedes llamar Pity!- El hombre de piel morena le dice- ¡Como me llaman mis otras amigas!

¡De acuerdo, Pity!

Como prueba piloto, Milk, quiero que te pruebes este atuendo- Pity saca de un perchero un bello vestido de noche, color rojo furioso. Milk se quedo perpleja al verlo

¿Y que te parece mi más preciado diseño?

¡Pero Pity es precioso!- Milk toma el vestido- ¡Tienes un gran talento!

¡OH, gracias!- se apena- ¡¿Pero que esperas, niña? ¡Ve a ponértelo ya, quiero ver como te queda!

¡Si, enseguida!- y la morena corre a los vestidores.

**Mientras que Gohan, Goten y Marron jugaban en el mar. Goku y Krilin tenían una seria conversación.  
><strong>  
>¿¡Pero por que te preocupa, amigo!- Le cuestiona- ¡Tu esposa solo va a modelar, ser modelo es solo mostrar ropa!<p>

¿Seguro?- pregunta Goku- es lo mismo que me dijo Gohan, pero, Krilin

¿Dime?

Ella también se mostrara en las revistas ¿verdad?

¡Aja!- afirma su amigo- en las revistas, en la tele, en la calle, en todos lados

Y esas revistas...- lo mira dudoso- ¿No son las que mira el maestro o si?- Krilin lo mira con el seño fruncido- No me gustaría que Milk se mostrara en esas revistas tan "extrañas"- hace gestos con las manos

Goku... ¿eres TONTO O QUE?- lo reta

¿¡Eh, por que me decís eso Krilin!

¡Por que te estoy diciendo que tu esposa solo mostrara ropa!- dice enojado- ¡No en esas "revistas" ella posara en revistas de moda!- Goku aun esta dudoso- ¡Por Dios!- se tapa la cara

¿En serio?- Goku cambia su seria expresión y vuelve la alegre- ¡Uffff, que alivio Krilin! ¡Yo ya me imaginaba otra cosa, jajaja!

¿Y que te imaginaste?- sonríe su amigo- ¿Que creías que iba a posar desnuda? ¿O en revistas xxx?

Bueno, algo así- mira para arriba- Menos mal, pero...- Krilin le pone atención- de todos modos no me agrada mucho la idea

¿Por que, Goku? Ella va a trabajar y el trabajo de una modelo es básicamente eso: usar ropa elegante, interior y de playa ¿Que tiene de malo?- pero el enano capta algo y con una media sonrisa y con una ceja levantada dice- ¡OH, ya se! ¿Estas celoso, verdad?

¿Celoso?- pregunta Goku un poco confundido

¡Si, celoso! Y eso es normal, amigo, yo también me pondría así, si mi 18 se mostrara con poca ropa adelante de otros hombres- dice molesto al pensarlo- ¡Si, definitivamente, me alegro que no haya sido escogida mi esposa!- dice con los brazos cruzados. Goku al escucharlo se vuelve a poner serio

¿Milk va a mostrarse delante de otros hombres?- lo dice muy molesto. Se esta enojando y su amigo al verlo enojado lo trata de tranquilizar.

¡OH, vamos Goku, no te enfades! Ya te lo dije, mostrarse será parte de su trabajo. Ella lo tomo y tu tienes que aceptar su decisión ¡No seas celoso!- el pelinegro lo mira de costado y con su expresión ahora mas seria le pregunta a su amigo

¡Oye, Krilin!- el enano se asusta

¿Que, que pasa?

¿Que es ser celoso?- se rasca la cabeza- ¡Dámelo, por favor!- Krilin se cae de espaldas por la pregunta.  
><strong><br>Pietro, Naru y Yuka, esperan ansiosos por ver a Milk vestida de Gala. Después de unos minutos sale la morena con el vestido puesto. Ella soltó su rodete y su largo y negro cabello cae por los costados de sus brazos.  
><strong>  
>¡Kiaaaa, dios mió!- exclama el diseñador- ¡El vestido te queda PER-FEC-TO!- La mujer se sonroja- Parece que te lo hubiera hecho a medida<p>

¿En serio lo crees?- pregunta Milk

¡Ay, es en serio, yo jamás te mentiría, querida yo puedo ser de todo, pero no soy para nada mentirosa!- le responde Pietro

¡Lo mismo digo!- se acerca Yuka- ¡Te queda perfecto, Milk!- le levanta el pulgar

Bueno chicas- Les dice Pietro- esta fue la primera prueba. Ahora se viene el verdadero trabajo ¡Milk!

¡Si Pity!- se le acerca

¡Empecemos a trabajar ya! ¡Mi querida Naru y yo, haremos de ti toda una diva!- Milk enarca las cejas

¡A trabajar!- se alista Naru y entre ella y Pietro se llevan a la morena a los vestidores.

**Ya entrada la noche. Después de cenar los hijos de Goku se han ido a dormir. El guerrero estaba sentado en el salón, esperando a su esposa.  
>Ya son mas de las 12 de la noche y el ki de Milk se encuentra aun lejos<strong>

¿A que hora pensara llegar?- se pregunta un poco fastidioso como un niño chiquito- ¡Ya es muy tarde!

¡Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, triiiiiiiiiiiiii!- suena el teléfono de su sala y atiende

¿Hola, Milk?- pregunta

¡No, soy yo Goku!

¡Ah! ¡Hola Bulma!

Perdón por llamarte a esta hora, es que no podía dormir- dice la peliazul- y quería hablar con Milk pero veo que aun no ha regresado

Si, ella se fue muy temprano y aun no ha vuelto- dice un poco enojado

¡Mm.! por el tono de tu voz, te noto un poco molesto ¿no es cierto?

Es que...- duda- no me... Mejor dicho, es raro que Milk salga y se tarde mucho en volver, ya son mas de 12 horas que esta afuera de casa, y no me parece bien que este lejos a esta hora de la noche

¿Solo eso?- dice Bulma- mira Goku te conozco desde pequeño y se cuando algo te molesta. Y perdóname con lo que voy a decirte, pero creo que estas siendo muy injusto con ella

¿Injusto?

¡Si, injusto! dime cuantas son las veces que te has ausentado de tu hogar por los entrenamientos y por las batallas- La voz de Bulma se oye severa- Milk te ha esperado por horas, días, meses y años a tu regreso, Goku, y si ella ahora se ausenta solo por "horas", tu no deberías molestarte por eso- El saiyayin lo piensa seriamente

Mmm, si... Tienes razón, Bulma- suspira- No debería molestarme, pero...- mira el reloj- igual es muy tarde, es peligroso que este sola en la noche- se levanta del sillón- mejor voy a buscarla

¡Pero Goku!- protesta su amiga- mejor no la busques se va a enfadar contigo y...

¡Perdón, voy a colgar Bulma!

¡PER… TUTUTUTUTUTU!- El guerrero cuelga el teléfono y pone sus dedos en la frente. Desaparece. Del otro lado de la línea...

¡Grrrrr, ese Goku!- se enfada muy mal Bulma- ¡Me colgó! ¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR CUANDO LO VEA, GRRRR!

**En la puerta de salida del Matsura Models, sale una agotada Milk. Después de 14 agotadoras horas, ha terminado su primer día de trabajo. Tuvo muchas pruebas de vestuario, peinados y maquillaje. Fue un día muy pesado para la morena, mas por que no esta acostumbrada a tanta atención y ponerse tantas cosas encima.**

¡Diossss!- se toma los pies, se saca los zapatos y se acaricia sus talones- ¡Esos taco aguja si que duelen! ¡No se como Bulma puede soportarlos tanto!- esta cansada pero feliz- Fue un día muy agotador pero muy divertido- sonríe- ¡No veo la hora que ocurra el "Cambio" y me vean mis hijos y mi padre! ¡Jijiji! ¿Como reaccionara mi papa cuando se entere que su "nena" ahora es modelo?- se pone de nuevo los zapatos- ¿Como reaccionara Goku?- mira hacia arriba- ¿Que pensara cuando me vea toda "maquillada y arreglada"? ¿Le gustare?- lo piensa y al darse vuelta se asusta al ver a su esposo de golpe

¡Hola Milk!

¡KIAaaa!- se cae al suelo- ¡Ayyy, Goku!- se levanta enojada- ¿¡QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI!

¿EH? ¿Como que hago?- la mira confundido- He venido a buscarte- Milk se extraña por el comportamiento de su marido

¿Viniste a Buscarme?- Goku mira hacia arriba

Si- dice

¿Y por que, Goku?- se le esta yendo el enojo de a poco

Bueno... es muy tarde y es... Peligroso que andes sola a estas horas...- la mira con duda y con miedo, ya que ella es de enfadarse con facilidad- No te molesta, ¿verdad?- Milk al ver que su esposo se preocupa por ella, no hace mas que alegrarse por su actitud

¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!- la morena se le aproxima- ¡Me alegra que me vengas a buscar!- Goku al verla sonreír se alegra también

¿En serio?- ella afirma- ¡Que bien, por poco creí que te molestaría!

¡No, para nada!- ella le da un beso en la mejilla- ¿Volvemos a casa?- El le sonríe y la toma del brazo y los dos desaparecen.

**Con el correr de la semana, los días de Milk fueron muy agotadores.  
>Las pruebas de vestuario, maquillaje, peinados y poses de modelaje, fueron infinitos. Todos los días Pietro y Naru, la "entrenaban" en el arte del pret a Porte. Las jornadas laborales eran muy largas y Milk siempre llegaba a su hogar a altas horas de la noche, lo que le obligaba a Goku a ir a buscarla todas las noches.<strong>**  
><strong>  
>¡No, Milk, así no!- la corrige Naru- ¡Así!- la rubia camina con unos tacos altísimos meneándose de un lado a otro con una gran sensualidad<br>¿Ves?- Milk presta atención- Debes mantenerte erguida y mirar hacia el frente, primero apoya el tacón y luego la punta- La morena la imita

¿A... Así?- Trata de caminar pero se tambalea un poco

¡Mmm... si!, pero recuerda: tacón, punta, tacón, punta, tacón- Naru camina a la par de Milk

¡Tacón, punta, tacón, punta, tacón!- Milk repite y lo hace bastante mejor

¡Ahora da un giro, mi amor!- le pide Pietro. Ella lo hace y casi se cae.

¡Ayyy!- pero la sostiene Naru- ¡Ay, gracias Naru!

¡De nada!, Pero... Recuerda: al hacer el giro no lo hagas completo, tu solo mantén firme el pie del frente y gira levemente la cadera hacia un costado, así te evitaras caerte- le sonríe

¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Lo olvide!- dice apenada- Lo intentare de nuevo- la joven hace caso a la recomendación y ahora lo hace bastante mejor.

¿Así?- Pietro y Naru la miran y aplauden

¡Clap, clap, clap, clap!

¡Muy bien, cariño! ¡Lo haces muy bien!- la felicitan- Ya con dos días mas de practica, ya estarás lista para la presentación del sábado- Milk palidece un poco

¿Es este sábado?- ellos al confirmarle, ella se pone nerviosa - ¿Creen que estaré lista? digo, aun me falta mucho y...- Naru le pone una mano en su hombro

¡Tu no te preocupes!- le da confianza- ¡Lo harás muy bien! por ser una mujer sin experiencia, lo haces excelente- Milk se alivia- Nos quedan dos días, así que a pulir los últimos "toques"

¡Gracias por tu apoyo, Naru!- le responde

¡Milk! - se acerca Pietro- Ve a ponerte el "especial"- Ella asiente- ¡Quiero darle los últimos arreglos antes de la presentación!

¡Si, como digas Pity!- ella va hacia los vestidores

¡Dime Naru!- habla serio Pietro

¡Tu dime amigo!- El diseñador se lo ve molesto

¡¿Es cierto lo que dijo, Yuka?- Ella lo mira- ¿¡De que el jefe de jefes no vendrá a ver "Mi colección" hasta el sábado!

Si- Naru se cruza de brazos- el señor Matsura se ausento por unos días y le pidió a Yuka que se encargue de todo, es por eso que tu y yo nos ocupamos de preparar a Milk

¡PERO QUE IRRESPONSABILIDAD DE SU PARTE!- protesta- ¡SEIYA JAMAS A PASADO POR ALTO EL CHEQUEAR. "MIS DISEÑOS"! ¡DEBERIA IMPORTARLE DESPUES DE TODO ES SU EMPRESA!

Pero no te enfades así, Pity- ella trata de calmarlo- y no seas duro con el jefe, el esta aprovechando al tener a su hijita con el- Pity afloja- Recuerda que Michiru vive con su madre del otro lado del mundo y son muy pocas veces las que la puede ver

¡Mmmm, esta bien! yo si estuviera en el lugar de Seiya, también dejaría el trabajo por estar con mi hija- se dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Pero igual, me molesta que no mire mis colecciones! ¡Es como si no le importaran!

¡Les importa!- ella le dice- no se porque te enojas tanto, deberías alegrarte, el te tiene mucha confianza, tus creaciones siempre fueron hermosas y se que Seiya no necesita darte su aprobación para que puedas sacarlas. El tiene fe ciega en ti- Pity al oírla se alegra

¡Esta bien!, Tienes razón, el nunca le digo "No" a mis colecciones y eso siempre me alegro

¿ves?- ella niega con su cabeza- ¡Te enojas por nada!

¡Esta bien, esta bien, ya ya no me retes!- se ríe- mejor sigamos trabajando

¡OK, amigo a trabajar!

**En otra parte mas alejada de la ciudad, se encuentran en un restaurante de comida rápida, Seiya y su hija Michiru. Estaban almorzando cuando el celular del muchacho, comienza a sonar**

¿Diga?

¡Jojojojo, Seiya, muchacho!

¡Ox Satán!- se alegra al oírlo- ¿pero como consiguió mi numero?

¡Llame a tu madre y se lo pedí!- contesta alegre- Cuando viniste a verme la ultima vez se te olvido darme tu numero- el joven se frota la nuca

¡Jajajaja, ay se me olvido!- dice apenado y mira a su hija- ¡perdóname Ox Satán, es que a veces soy muy despistado!

¡Jojojojo, descuida, muchacho!- se ríe el padre de Milk- solo te llamaba para saber si este sábado, querías venir a cenar a mi castillo

¿Este sábado?- Contesta Seiya

Si, es que quisiera hablar contigo con mas calma y además para que después de cenar me gustaría llevarte a la casa de mi hija- Seiya al oírlo siente que se le detiene el corazón

¿A... A la casa de Milk?

¡Claro! Me gustaría que le diéramos una sorpresa, se que mi hija se alegrara mucho al verte- Seiya se emociona, pero recuerda algo importante

¡Me encantaría verla, Ox Satán! pero este sábado no puedo, tengo la presentación de la nueva colección y también presentaremos a la nueva "cara" de la marca- dice triste

¡OH, que pena!- dice el grandulon- Así que ya tienen a la nueva modelo

Si, ya fue elegida y ya esta trabajando con nosotros- le responde

Aja ¿y quien fue la seleccionada? ¿La viste?- pregunta

Esteeee... ¡No, no la vi aun!- se ríe Seiya- Ni tampoco se ni como se llama ¡jajaja!- ríe nervioso

¿Como que no la viste?- dice divertido Ok Satán- ¡Ayyy, muchacho, sigues igual de distraído! Jojojo, Nunca cambiaras- suspira- Pero, si no puedes este sábado ¿Podrás el próximo?

¡Claro!- se anima Seiya- El próximo estaré libre y no habrá problemas, Ox Satán

¡Que bien muchacho! ¡Se que mi hijita se contentara mucho al verte!- le dice el gigante

Si - mira a su nena y esta le sonríe- ¡A mi también, Me alegrara verla!- le responde nostálgico

**Llega el ansiado día y Bulma estaba charlando con Milk por teléfono**

Entonces es en el hotel Satán a las 20 horas ¿No es así?

Si, Bulma, estas invitada y tu familia también- le habla a Milk- si puedes hacerme el favor de avisarle a Yamcha y a Puar, diles que ellos también están invitados- le dice un poco queda- ¡Bah, no creo que les interese pero igual pueden venir!

¿Por que dices eso, Milk?- Bulma se ríe- Sabes que vendrán, si hay comida, bebida y modelos lindas gratis, asistirán seguros ¡jajaja!

¡Jajajaja, si, tienes razón!- también se ríe

Yo iré con mis padres, Trunks y con ¡Vegeta!- le dice asombrada Bulma

¿¡CON VEGETA!- dice Igual de asombrada Milk"- ¿PERO COMO, EL TE DIJO QUE ASISTIRIA?

¡SIIII, AUQUE NO LO CREAS!- Bulma se pone roja- bueno auque en realidad, me dijo que asistirá para verle la cara a Goku

¿A Goku? ¿Y eso por que?- pregunta Milk

Por que quiere ver que cara pone al verte muy cambiada- dice divertida- Vegeta me dijo- le imita la voz- "QUIERO VERLE LA CARA A KAKARROTO CUANDO LE "DECOREN" A LA HEMBRA Y SE LA QUIERAN QUITAR POR TONTO JAJAJA"- a Milk le causo gracia

¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso fue muy gracioso Bulma!

¡Dime Milk! ¿Tu papa ya se entero de tu nuevo trabajo?

¡No!- le dice misteriosa- ¡Le dije a mi padre que tendremos una fiesta, pero no le dije nada! yo quiero darle una sorpresa

¡OH, entiendo, si que lo sorprenderás y mucho!

Bueno, Bulma, me perdonaras pero tengo que colgar, tengo que ir al hotel, mucho antes- dice Milk- me tengo que preparar y el "cambio" lleva su tiempo

Descuida, Milk, yo también voy a prepararme- la peliazul se mira a un espejo- yo también quiero lucir "hermosa" esta noche, auque mucha producción yo no necesito- dice muy vanidosa, Milk del otro lado niega con la cabeza

Si…esta bien, Bulma, nos vemos esta noche

¡Bye, Milk!- la morena cuelga el teléfono, se gira y allí están sus hijos.

¡Gohan, Goten!- los llama

Si, mama- dice el mayor

Gohan, hijo, quiero que tu te encargues de preparar a tu hermano si- los mira- quiero que luzcan muy lindos y elegantes ¿si?- les sonríe

No lo tienes que pedir mami- responde el mayor- lo haremos por ti, auque no nos gusten los trajes, iremos muy bien vestidos

¡Que bueno, cielo!- mira a Goten- ¡Tu hazle caso a tu hermano, de acuerdo!

¡Si, mami!

Y Gohan, además voy a pedirte un favor más

¿Cuál mama?- lo mira con suplica

Te pido por favor, que le pidas a tu padre que se ponga este traje- le da uno negro- cada vez que se lo pido siempre se queja, tu podrías convencerlo ¿verdad?- Gohan le sonríe a su madre

¡Lo intentare, mama! ¡No te preocupes!

¡Gracias, amor!- ella toma su bolso y ve por la ventana que llega la limosina de la empresa- vinieron por mi- se despide de los niños- ¡Compórtense y nos vemos en la noche! ¡Adiós niños!

¡Adiós mama!- ella se va en la limosina y Goku desde los cielos la ve partir. El guerrero baja a tierra y dice:

"no se por que"- se toma el pecho- "Pero esta noche ocurrirá algo que lo cambiará todo"- se lo ve preocupado- "Por que tengo este feo presentimiento, ¿Por qué?"- se dice para si mismo muy preocupado.

**Ya es la noche y en la ciudad Satán, se esta llevando a cabo una celebración. El lujoso hotel esta lleno de gente de diferentes clases sociales y muchos medios de comunicación. Le presentación de la nueva colección de Matsura Models es una novedad, mas por el hecho de presentar como modelo a una mujer común y de mediana edad.**

**En la oficina de recepción, Yuka, la secretaria de Seiya, esta muy molesta. Su jefe aun no aparece y eso le molesta. Ella esta muy bien vestida y se encuentra acompañada por todo el equipo, entre ellos, Naru y Pietro. **

¡UGGGG, ESTE SEIYA!- protesta- ¡HACE MAS DE UNA HORA QUE DEBERIA ESTAR AQUÍ! ¿ACASO DEBO HACERME CARGO "YO" DE TODO?- se enfada y de repente le suena el teléfono, mira por la pantalla y es el numero de su jefe.

¿Pero jefe?

¡Antes de que me grites!- dice Seiya- tengo que pedirte por favor que hagas la presentación

¿Yo, por que?

Por que no llego- mira por la ventana- mi limosina fue deportada por que mi chofer se olvido el registro de conducir- dice molesto por que unos policías los detuvieron- nos detuvieron por unas horas y esto será para largo- se toma la cabeza- llegare sobre la hora así que Yuka, encárgate de todo- la mujer da un bufido

¡Esta, bien, señor como diga!- se agarra la cabeza

¡Gracias Yuka, eres un ángel! ¡Te quiero!- y cuelgan. Pietro y Naru escucharon todo.

¡Yuka!- la llama la rubia

¿Si, Naru?

Milk ya esta lista- dice satisfecha- ¡Luce en verdad muy hermosa!

¡Que bien! Bueno amigos, vamos a empezar con la celebración- los mira- nos encargaremos de todo como siempre

¡Si, lo supuse!- dice Pietro también molesto por el percance del jefe

**En el salón principal…**

**Llegan: Videl, Mister Satán y Majin Bu. Por otro lado, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks y los padres de la peliazul, todos vestidos muy elegantes (hasta Vegeta tuvo que resignarse). Krilin, 18, Marron, Roshi, la tortuga, Ten Shin Han, Lunch, Chaoz, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong y el maestro Karin.**

**Un poco tarde llegan Goku, Gohan, Goten, Ox Satán, Piccolo (quien lo observa todo pero a lo lejos) y Dende. Vinieron toda la pandilla Z, para asistir a la presentación de Milk**

¡No puedo creerlo!- Ox Satán no sale de su asombro- ¿MI hija, modelo?

Perdón por ocultártelo abuelo- le dice Gohan- pero es que mama nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada, quería darte una sorpresa

Esta bien, hijo- le sonríe el grandote- es que me sorprendió – mira el lugar y ve que hay una letra dorada que dice "Matsura Models", al ver ese cartel, Ox sonríe muy feliz- No me imagine que el "encuentro" al final se daría- dice para si mismo, Goku al oírlo se le acerca a su suegro- ¡Milk se llevara una gran sorpresa después de todo!

¿De que hablas Ox Satán?- pregunta Goku- ¿Qué sorpresa se llevara Milk?- el gigante mira a su yerno y le responde

¡No, nada, jojojojo!- le palmea la espalda- ¡Te lo diré después hijo!- Goku mira a su suegro un poco raro

¡Goku, pero que guapo estas!- Bulma se acerca y admira a su amigo. Goku tiene puesto un traje negro de gala, corbata y zapatos negros y una camisa blanca. El guerrero lucia muy elegante y atractivo- ¡veo que tu hijo hizo un milagro!- ahora mira a Gohan que lucia también un traje pero de color gris oscuro- ¡Y tu también estas muy lindo Gohan!

¡Gracias, Bulma!- dice apenado

Me lo puse por Milk- responde Goku- auque este traje en verdad no me molesta tanto como los otros, pero igual yo prefiero a mi traje anaranjado- dice fastidioso

¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kakarotto!- se acerca Vegeta con un traje esmoquin también negro- ¡Ya quiero quitarme esta cosa de una buena vez por todas!- mira fulminante a su esposa- ¡Tu y tus entupidas suplicas!

¡Bah, deja de quejarte simio!- se fastidia Bulma- ¡Solo será por unas horas, después cuando regresemos a casa podrás ponerte de nuevo esa cochina maya azul!

¡Hmp!- Vegeta se fastidia y le da la espalda

¡Jajajaja!- se rie Gohan y Goku. De pronto las luces se apagan y en un escenario con pasarela bien ubicado, sale Yuka con un micrófono en mano y le habla al público.

¡SU ATENCION POR FAVOR!- todos ponen atención y la prensa allí presente preparan los flashes- ¡BIENVENIDOS A MATSURA MODELS!- Goku y la pandilla z se acercan al escenario- ¡ME ES MUY GRATO EN PRESENTARLES A LA NUEVA COLECCIÓN DE ESTE VERANO Y EN ESPECIAL A NUESTRA NUEVA REPRESENTANTE…!- Goku traga saliva y se pone nervioso- ¡ELLA A SIDO SELECCIONADA PARA REPRESENTAR A NUESTRA MARCA, EN UN GRAN CASTING, ME ES UN HONOR EN PRESENTARLES A MILK SON!- el publico aplaude y detrás de una cortina sale Milk caminando por una pasarela. Todos los presentes la miran boquiabiertos, la morena luce demasiado hermosa. Goku abre Los ojos muy sorprendido, no puede creer en que esa sensual morena que se pasea por la pasarela sea su esposa.

¿MILK?- esta anonadado

¿ESA ES MAMAAA?- Gohan tampoco lo puede creer

¡SI ESA ES MI MAMIII!- salta muy emocionado Goten

¡Mi, mi, niña!- Ox Satán al ver a su hija muy bien arreglada no puede evitar llorar de la emoción- ¡ES TAN HERMOSA, ES IGUAL QUE SU MADRE!

**Milk camina de aquí para allá, los periodistas no paran de sacarles fotos. La esposa de Goku luce un hermoso vestido negro con brillos con un escote muy provocativo, permitiendo resaltar sus grandes y redondeados pechos. El vestido tiene una abertura en un costado que permite ver sus estilizadas piernas. La cintura esta adornada por brillantes plateado e igual que sus zapatos, con unos finos tacos y unos aretes largos de brillantes. Pero lo que mas destaca a Milk es su cabello. Esta suelto y peinado con unas ondulaciones y unos largos bucles, que llega hasta su cintura. La morena tiene un flequillo que cae hacia un costado, tapando un ojo, esto la hace lucir muy provocativa. Su maquillaje es muy sencillo y lo que resaltan son sus labios, con un brillo rosado.**

¿¡ESA ES LA ESPOSA DE KAKAROTTO!- A Vegeta se le cae la "baba" al verla

¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, LUCE DEMASIADO HERMOSA!- Bulma esta perpleja, mira a su marido que esta con la "quijada abierta", ella muy molesta le cierra la boca.

¡Grrrrr, cierra la boca baboso!- le dice

**Todos la admiran. Pietro y Naru se miran entre ellos y se felicitan, chocando sus manos por el excito **

¡Excelente trabajo, amiga!- dice Naru

¡Lo mismo digo my reina!- le contesta Pietro.

**En la entrada del lugar, llega Seiya, el jefe entra a las apuradas. Esta vestido con un esmoquin negro muy sofisticado y muy bien peinado.**

**¡**Diablos no pude llegar a tiempo!- se queja- ¡Voy a despedir a Akira por esto!- el joven se abre paso a la multitud y entra por detrás del escenario. Al subir al mismo ve a Yuka y a la modelo se espaldas. Ambas están paradas frente al público.

¡Allí esta la elegida!- el se acerca y es cuando Yuka lo mira subir y dice:

¡GRACIAS POR SUS APLAUSOS!- la gente guarda silencio- ¡ANTES DE CONTINUAR CON LA PRESENTACION, ES UN PLACER EN PRESENTARLES A SU ANFRITION! ¡EL SEÑOR Y JEFE DE ESTA COMPAÑÍA, A SEIYA MATSURA!- el publico aplaude y cuando Milk escucha ese nombre mira a Yuka

¿SEIYA MATSURA?- a la morena ese nombre le recuerda algo

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR ASISTIR!- Seiya toma el micrófono y habla- ¡ME ALEGRA A TODOS VERLOS AQUÍ Y ME ES MUY GRATO EN PRESENTARLES A…!- y cuando el joven la ve de frente se le detiene el corazón

¿MILK…ERES TU?- habla a través del micrófono, ella al verlo no hace mas que sonreír al verlo

¿SEIYA?- ella se corre y lo ve a los ojos- ¿ERES SEIYA?- el afirma emocionado

¡SIIII!- el público presente no entiende nada este reencuentro y Goku menos

¿Pero que pasa?- dice Goku confundido

¡MILK, ERES MILK SATAN, JAJAJAJA!- se ríe Seiya muy feliz

¡SIIII, AMIGO MIO, SOY YO, JAJAJA!- ella corre un poco y salta a los brazos de el muy emocionada- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, SEIYA, ERES TU TANTO TIEMPO!

¡ME ALEGRA VERTE, MILK, MI AMIGA!- ellos se abrazan muy contentos y felices al reencontrarse después de tantos años. Goku al verlos, no hace más que molestarse por esto. Gohan al verlo así se le acerca a su padre.

¡Papa! ¿Pero que te pasa?- le dice Gohan

¿PERO QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?- dice muy molesto. Mientras que arriba del escenario dos grandes amigos de la infancia se abrazan muy felices después de 18 años…

**CONTINUARA…**

**¡HOLA A TODOS!, PERDON POR EL RETRAZO. ES QUE TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO Y ESO NO ME PERMITE SUBIR CAPITULOS NUEVOS TANTO COMO QUIERO.**

**IGUAL ES MEJOR ANUNCIARLES QUE DEJARE ESTA HISTORIA POR QUE NO ME LLEGAN REWIENS Y… ¡JAJAJAJA NO MENTIRAAAA, JAJAJA! ME PERMITO UNA PEQUEÑA BROMA, SEGUIRE CON ESTA HISTORIA. LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY MUY CONTENTA POR LA REPERCUCION QUE TOMO MI FICS. ESTOY MUY HAPPY Y LES QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS POR SU APOYO. PROMETO SUBIR UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA Y SI PUEDO SERAN DOS.**

**BUENO LOS DEJO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TERCER CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO. ¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO BYE, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

DOS GRANDES AMIGOS

¡Milk...!- Seiya no para de abrazarla, esta muy feliz de volver a verla después de tantos años- ¡No puedo creer que seas tu!

¡Yo estoy igual Seiya!- Milk se separa muy emocionada- ¡No creí que te volvería a ver!- Ellos se miran muy alegres

¿¡Viste eso, Pietro!- Naru le comenta al diseñador- ¡Jamás me imagine que el jefe conociera a Milk!

¡Si dulce!- el esta asombrado- pero por la forma en que se abrazan… pareciera que fueron grandes amigos- se queda pensativo sin dejar de mirar- o quizás…amantes- Naru apoya sospechosa lo dicho por su compañero

Seiya y Milk no paran de abrazarse y admirarse por un buen rato, ignorando lo que pasa a su alrededor, hasta que sienten los flashes de las cámaras. Los dos miran hacia abajo del escenario y ven a los paparazzi que no paran de sacarles fotos. Los periodistas se amontonan y como salvajes buscan una primicia- Pero... ¿QUE?- dice la morena un poco confundida.

¡SEÑOR MATSURA!- le pregunta uno- ¿ES LA ELEGIDA UNA EX NOVIA SUYA?- Seiya sonríe nervioso y contesta

¿COMO?- otro estira el brazo y pregunta

¡MATSURA!... ¿QUE SE SIENTE REECONTRARSE CON SU EX DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO?- Milk lo mira sin entender tremendo alboroto

¿PERO QUE DICE?- se ofende- ¡NOSOTROS NO FUIMOS PAREJA!- ataca Milk

¿¡ENTONCES FUERON AMANTES!- le pregunta una desubicada. Milk y Seiya se agarran sus cabezas

¡Amarillistas!- se queja Matsura. Un poco mas alejados del alboroto se encuentra Goku que trata de reponerse por lo que acaba de ver.

¿¡Por que Milk abrazo a ese tipo!- el pelinegro esta muy enojado- ¿Quien es el?- Goku tiene el seño fruncido, su hijo Gohan esta atento a su padre, sorprendido por el repentino enojo de su progenitor.

"¿Pero que le sucede a papa?"- se pregunta el chico- "Nunca lo había visto así"- el no deja de mirarlo y de repente sonríe- "¡Claro!"- piensa- "se puso así cuando ese hombre abrazo a mama"- Goku no deja de mirar el escenario- "Papa esta celoso"- Gohan se tapa la cara y sonríe- "Pobre ese tal Seiya... Papa podría acabar con el en segundos"- al chico le causa gracia la situación.

¡NO PUEDO CREER LO HERMOSA QUE ESTA MILK!- Krilin aun esta asombrado- ¡PARECE OTRA MUJER!- su esposa esta de acuerdo con el

¡Por eso yo lo decía!- dice Roshi. Los dos miran al viejo- ¡YO YA SABIA QUE TENIA UN CUERPAZO!- se le cae la baba y mira hacia el escenario- ¡Es blanca!

¿Que es blanca?- pregunta 18, Roshi se le salen los ojos

¡LA BOMBACHA DE MILK, ES BLANCA! ¡Jajaja!- Krilin se tapa la cara- ¡ES LO BUENO DE TENER VISTA DE HALCON!

¡MAS BIEN DE MIRON!- se queja la rubia y va donde esta Bulma quien conversa con Lunch y Videl

¡No puedo creer lo distinta que esta Milk!- opina Lunch- ¡Parece otra persona!

¡Lo mismo digo!- Bulma se toma la cara- Esta tan bella que me da vergüenza mi apariencia- Se mira su vestido coctel morado- ¡Quedo tan sofisticada que me siento vulgar al lado de ella!- dice con pena

¡Vamos no diga eso señora!- le habla Videl- Usted no es para nada vulgar, se ve muy bien

¡Gracias... Pero ya se que me veo bien!- dice vanidosa- ¡Yo siempre me veo bien!- mira hacia el escenario- es solo que Milk, no es una mujer que siempre esta vestida con la ultima moda y al verla tan cambiada ahora demuestra lo hermosa que es- lo dice y sonríe mirando a Goku- y no solo ella…- mira a Seiya- no se quien será ese tipo, pero es muy guapo y apuesto…- Bulma lo observa detenidamente

Si es muy guapo- opina Lunch- pero Milk me sorprende mas

Es verdad lo que dice- Videl mira a Gohan- La mama de Gohan de verdad me sorprendió

Nosotras quedamos impresionadas con el cambio- 18 Mira a los otros- ¡Y ellos creo que mas!- señala a los hombres z

¡Por dios que bellezaaaa!- Mister Satán esta embobado - ¡CREO QUE VOY A EMPEZAR A VISITAR MAS SEGUIDO A MI YERNO!- le comenta a Dende. Videl al escuchar a su padre, se le acerca muy avergonzada

¡Papaaa!- El "salvador del universo" salta del susto- ¡¿pero que estas diciendo?

¡Nada hija!- mira a Milk quien esta posando para los fotógrafos- solo que pensaba ir de visita al monte Paoz...- su hija lo mira enojada- Solo para conocer los "pagos" de tu novio Gohan

¡Que conocer ni que nada!- se enoja- ¡ADEMAS!... ¿QUIEN DICE QUE GOHAN Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS?

¿No lo son?- dice desanimado Mrs. Satán, pero después se pone serio- Bueno... Videl- pone la mano en el hombro de su hija- ¡Desde ahora tienes mi permiso para ser su novia!- vuelve a mirar a Milk y a Videl se le arruga la frente - ¡Y asunto arreglado!

¡PAPA... YA CALLATE!- se enfada la chica. Por otro lado Yamcha y Ten hablan entre ellos y se van acercando a Goku, quien no despega la vista de su esposa. Milk sigue posando junto al equipo de producción: Naru, Pietro, Yuka y muy peligrosamente cerca de Seiya. Esto al saiyayin le ponía los pelos de punta.

¡OYE, GOKU!- lo llama Yamcha, el otro se voltea- ¿Una vez te dije que te envidio, amigo?

¿A que te refieres Yamcha?- le pregunta sin entender

Me refiero a Milk- Goku alza las cejas- ¡De verdad luce hermosa!- Yamcha tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Yo ya sabia que tenia que habértela quitado desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, jajaja!- Yamcha cierra los ojos al reírse y de repente lo codea Ten

¡Yamcha, ejemp!- Lo llama el calvo

¿Eh?- El ex ladrón mira a Goku quien lo observa de reojo. Yamcha no debió decir eso

¿Que dijiste Yamcha?- le dice Goku muy enojado. El otro tiembla

¡Ahhh, Go... Goku, jajaja! ¡Nada!

¿Como que nada?- A Goku se le ponen los ojos verdes- ¿Me vas a quitar a Milk?- Esta a un paso de convertirse en súper saiyayin.

¡NOOOOO, jojojo!- mueve sus manos negándolo- ¡Era una broma, amigo!- Goku se le acerca amenazante- ¿Es que no me conoces?- Yamcha comienza a transpirar- ¡FUE…FUE SOLO UN CHISTE!- los ojos del saiyayin vuelven a la normalidad

¡AHHHH! ¿ERA UN CHISTE?- dice Goku con una sonrisa- ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes, jajaja!- Pone su mano en su nuca- ¡Por poco y te eliminaba Yamcha, jaja!

¿A... A…ASI? ¡JAJAJAJA!- Se ríe nervioso.

¡El no te la quitaría!- se acerca Vegeta y se cruza de brazos. Goku lo mira- ¡Pero ese insecto si!- el príncipe le señala a Seiya- Si no lo "eliminas" pronto, Kakarotto, perderás a tu hembra- Goku vuelve a ponerse serio y Vegeta se retira. Las palabras de Vegeta si hicieron efecto en el

¿Me la va a quitar?- Dice mirando hacia el escenario y Ten se le acerca

¡Goku!- Mira a Ten- No hagas caso a las palabras de ese mono- Lo dice por Vegeta- Ya escuchaste a ese tipo, el y tu esposa son solo amigos

¿Amigos?- se pregunta Goku

¡Si, amigos!- se voltean al escuchar al gigante

¡Ox Satán!

Si, son amigos- le comenta a su yerno- Seiya y Milk se conocen desde jardín de infantes… son como hermanos- Goku mira hacia el escenario y ve como su esposa y Seiya bajan del mismo y van hacia donde esta el.

¡Gokuuu!- Milk se le acerca a su esposo, Seiya lo mira serio- Ven... ¡Te presento a un gran amigo de mi infancia!- Ambos hombres se observan el uno al otro detenidamente.

¡Seiya!- Milk le sonríe- te presento a mi Esposo, El es mi Goku- El castaño hace una reverencia para saludarlo

¡Es todo un placer conocerlo, Señor Goku!- se para derecho y le extiende la mano sonriente- ¡Es un gran gusto poder conocer "al fin" al gran Sub- campeón del torneo de artes marciales!- sonríe, el pelinegro también lo saluda

¿Sub-campeón?- dice Goku extrañado

Si... Fui testigo de su gran pelea con Ten Shin Han- mira al calvo- ¡También me es muy grato poder conocerlo, campeón!

¡I... Igualmente, Señor!- Ten saluda a Seiya.

¡Goku!- lo llama Milk- ¿Que te pareció la presentación?- Milk da una vuelta-¿Como luzco?- dice apenada. Goku al ver la mirada que Seiya le dedica a su esposa, toma el brazo de la morena y le da un fuerte beso en los labios. Seiya gira su cabeza, mirando hacia el otro lado.

Goku deja de besarla y Milk abre los ojos sorprendida: ¡Estas tan hermosa!- acerca su cara a la de ella- me haces sentir orgulloso

¡Ah... GOKU!- la morena lo mira perpleja- ¡Por favor!- mira a su alrededor- estamos en publico- Milk se sonroja. Goku mira de reojo a Seiya, este ignora la atención del guerrero

¡Hija mía!- El padre orgulloso abraza a su hija

¡AH, PAPA!- Ox Satán esta muy emocionado- ¿Que te pareció mi sorpresa?- ella esta muy sonriente

¡MARAVILLOSA! ¡ME DISTE UNA GRAN SORPRESA, CARIÑO!- mira a su hija de pies a cabeza- ¡Luces tan hermosa! Te pareces tanto a tu madre- Milk sonríe- ¡Si ella te viera ahora, estaría muy orgullosa de ti!- Goku los observa muy feliz.

¡MAMAAA!- La morena se voltea a ver a su prole

¡MAMIII!- Gohan y Goten corren a abrazar a su madre

¡MIS NIÑOS!- ella llena de besos a sus hijos- ¿Que opinan de su madre ahora?

¡Luces "muy bonita mami"!- opina Goten- ¡Pareces una estrella de cine!- Gohan mira de reojo a su madre

¡OH, Goten no es para tanto!- le acaricia su cabecita

¡Si, mami es en serio!- mira a su hermano- ¿Verdad Gohan?- Milk espera la opinión de su primogénito

¿Y tu que opinas Gohan?

Bien... Luces hermosa mama... solo que...- frunce el seño- ¿No estas muy provocativa?- Milk se sonroja por la observación de su hijo

¿Te parece, hijo?- pregunta avergonzada- ¿crees que el cambio es demasiado?- Gohan se dispone a responderle

Bueno...- Gohan al ver el rostro de pena de su madre, el joven cambia su opinión- Es que estas muy diferente mama, pero luces muy bien y sofisticada- Ella al oírlo lo abraza muy feliz

¡Mi Gohan, gracias por tu opinión!- el al ser abrazado, mira al amigo de su madre. Los dos se sueltan- ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Gohan, Goten! quiero que saluden a mi mejor amigo- Los chicos hacen una reverencia

¡Es un honor en conocerlo señor!- el mayor saluda muy cortes

¡El gusto es mío, jovencito!- hace una reverencia y mira fijo a Gohan- Eres muy parecido a tu madre...tienes los ojos de ella...- Goku al oírlo se siente aun mas molesto- Y tu pequeño...- se refiere a Goten- Eres un niño muy lindo, tienes la sonrisa de ella- mira a Milk

¡Ah, gracias señor!- contesta Goten, Gohan también nota la mirada que Seiya le dedica a su madre.

¡Ahhhh, Milk!- Seiya se pone a su lado- No quiero arruinar tu momento familiar, pero la presentación aun no termino- le señala el escenario- tenemos que ir a una conferencia

Bueno Seiya- Milk se pone al lado de el- ¿Volvemos al escenario?, Yuka nos espera- La pelirroja les hace señas

Si, Milk- le da su brazo- volvamos al trabajo, después tendremos tiempo para charlas ¿no?- el hombre no oculta su felicidad- la morena toma el brazo de su amigo

¡Claro, tenemos mucho de que hablar, amigo mío!- Ella no oculta su felicidad

¡Milk!- la llama Goku, ella se voltea

¿Que?- El duda

No... Nada, después- le hace señas y Milk le sonríe. Seiya le dedica al guerrero una sonrisa triste. Los dos vuelven a la pasarela. La presentación continua y después de un cambio de vestuario, Milk sale a escena con otro vestido, esta vez rojo straples largo con brillos, zapatos rojos y con el cabello recogido en una trenza. Ella no para de recibir atención, con cada presentación deja sin palabras a los presentes. Su esposo, estaba perplejo, estaba cada vez mas impresionado con los cambios de look de su esposa. Goku no dejaba de admirarla.

Milk... cada vez que sales... Se me paraliza el corazón- Ella seduce con cada paso que da- Al verte así... Me arrepiento el haberte dicho, que no eras tan bonita... Debí decirte que eres el ser mas maravilloso que tengo en este mundo… lo que mas amo- la mujer se contonea por toda la pasarela- amo tu interior, amo tu forma de ser, amo tu carácter, tu fuerza, todo...- Goku sonríe al verla pasar, ella también le dedica una a su esposo- ahora, puedo ver que has sacado tu belleza interior... MILK...

Esta muy hermosa... ¿verdad?- Bulma lo saca de sus pensamientos

SI... lo esta- ella posa para los paparazzi - Esta tan distinta que...

Y yo te lo dije...- el mira a su amiga- ella es muy bella, solo que, no es una mujer que le guste llamar la atención todo el tiempo- Goku coincide con ella- Pero ahora nos dejo perplejos a todos, su cambio fue asombroso. Milk nos demostró su belleza física... y admito tenerle un poco de celos- Bulma lo codea- yo también tenia ganas de ser modelo

¡Ni lo sueñes!- aparece de la nada Vegeta y su esposa se sobresalta

¡AYYY, VEGETA, NO TE APAREZCAS ASI!- se ofende tomándose el pecho

¡Ni creas que iba a permitir que la hembra del príncipe de los saiyayin, se pasee con esos atuendos terrícolas tan!...- Vegeta mira a Milk

¿Tan...?- Bulma le replica al príncipe

Tannnn- Observa detenidamente a la esposa de su rival. El último vestido que luce Milk es blanco largo con una pierna al descubierto, un escote muy provocativo y unos accesorios y zapatos dorados. Su cabello esta suelto y peinado con unas ondulaciones

¿TANNNN QUEEEE?- Bulma esta furiosa, su marido esta "perdido" en el profundo escote de Milk. Goku al notar que su ex- rival, "vigila" a su esposa, esto lo hace enfadar

¡Tannn!- Vegeta no articula palabras

¿¡TANNNN QUEEEEEEEEE!- Goku y Bulma gritan al mismo tiempo. Con sus gritos derriban al guerrero.

¡Tan... tan!- al ver las miradas asesinas que se posan en el, Vegeta, para disimular su "miedo" se cruza de brazos y con su actitud arrogante, dice

¡Vulgar, hmp!- y sale rápidamente del lugar. Bulma esta que "explota" por la actitud de su esposo.

¡GRrrrrrr, YA VERA CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA!- Goku no hace mas que reír por lo bajo, su "el príncipe de su raza" estará en problemas

Milk lucio seis vestidos en toda la gala. Al final de la presentación, ella junto al equipo de producción, dieron como cierre, una conferencia de prensa  
>Después del evento, Milk junto con el equipo de vestuario, su familia y amigos, brindan por el éxito de la presentación.<p>

¡SALUD!- Dicen todos en un salón privado. Seiya se acerca a su amiga quien esta junto con Goku e hijos.

¡SU ATENCION POR FAVOR!-el castaño levanta su copa y los presentes le prestan atención- ¡NO SOLO BRINDEMOS POR EL EXITO DE LA PRESENTACION, SINO TAMBIEN!... ¡QUIERO BRINDAR POR MI INESPERADO REENCUENTRO CON MI QUERIDA Y ENTRAÑABLE AMIGA... MILK!- Seiya le sonríe y ella se siente avergonzada.

¡Es verdad!- Milk levanta su copa- ¡YO TAMBIEN BRINDO POR EL HABERTE VUELTO A VER, MI HERMANO QUERIDO!- ellos se miran felices y Goku al verlos no hace que molestarse - ¡SALUD!

¡SALUD!- todos chocan sus copas.

¡Mm...! ¡shts, 18!- Bulma le murmura a la rubia

¿Que quieres Bulma?- la peliazul frunce el seño

¿Te diste cuenta de la "tierna" mirada que el guapo Seiya le dedica a Milk?- la androide lo mira y puede corroborar lo dicho por la genio

¡Si... se ve que ese hombre esta interesado en Milk!- Ellos están muy cerca el uno del otro- Esa forma de mirarla, no es la de un "amigo"- Bulma asiente

Yo tengo el presentimiento de que este reencuentro, cambiara muchas cosas en la vida de Milk- ahora mira a su amigo- Y Goku por la mirada seria que tiene, se dio cuenta de eso

¡Tienes razón!- 18 sonríe- ¡Si Goku no la cuida, tendrá pro-ble-mas!

¿Que están murmurando ustedes dos?- se acerca Krilin

¡Nada!- ambas mujeres levantan sus manos.

Seiya...dime, ¿que fue de tu vida?- Milk lo interroga- Después de empezar tu carrera ¿que hiciste? ¿A donde te fuiste? ¿Como están tus padres?- ella lo invade con preguntas

¡Espera, una pregunta a la vez por favor!- levanta su mano- Pasaron muchas cosas en todos estos años y será muy largo de contar, amiga mía

¿Y ustedes, desde cuando se conocen?- pregunta intrigada Bulma

Desde jardín de infantes- contesta Milk- el y yo asistíamos al mismo kinder Gardens

¿Se conocían desde muy pequeños?- pregunta Gohan

Si, ella tenia 4 y yo 6 años- Seiya le responde- y después nos hicimos amigos cuando mi padre comenzaba a trabajar en el campo que poseía Ox Satán

Así es, el padre de Seiya, era mi peón mas confiable- Comenta el padre de Milk- y su madre empezó a trabajar cuidando a mi hija

Si, era mi nana- Recuerda- Ella era como una madre para mi y como Seiya era aun un niño chiquito, nosotros nos criamos juntos- Milk le toma la mano, Goku al verla frunce sus cejas- Éramos como hermanos.

¡Y somos como hermanos!- Seiya le aprieta su mano- a pesar que dejamos de vernos por tanto tiempo, yo se que los lazos de hermanos jamás se rompen- Ella le afirma

Seiya, nos hemos perdido de tantas cosas- Ella se pone triste- ¡Quiero que me cuentes todo, hermano! ¡Quiero saber que fue de ti en todos estos años!

MILK...YO...

Pero eso será después- lo interrumpe Goku, Seiya lo mira serio- ya es muy tarde, Milk, mejor volvamos a casa- el saiyayin esta muy serio

Si, Milk, tu esposo tiene razón- el joven asiente- Fue un día muy largo y deberías ir a descansar

Esta bien- Milk mira a Goku y le extraña su seria actitud- pero esta conversación nos queda pendiente aun

¡De acuerdo!- dice Seiya.  
>Una hora después la reunión termino y cada invitado regresa a su casa. Todos los guerreros z se separan, mientras que Goku y sus hijos, esperan a que Milk termine de cambiarse para regresar a su hogar<p>

¡No, no puedo quedármelos, Seiya, no!- Milk se niega

¿Y por que no?- el se cruza de brazos- esos vestidos ahora son tuyos, no debes devolverlos

¡Pero Seiya...!

¡Milk! Escúchame, no me parece bien que tu siendo la modelo de mi empresa, no posea los diseños que modelas- El se pone firme- Vamos, hermanita, no me contradigas, soy tu jefe y te ordeno que aceptes los vestidos SIN "QUEJAS"- ella niega con la cabeza

¡De acuerdo!, los aceptare solo por el hecho de que te conozco, cuando te mantienes firme es muy difícil hacerte cambiar de opinión- el sonríe feliz

¡Aleluya!- exclama Seiya- ¡Tu también eres muy terca!- pone su mano en el hombro de ella- Tu también te mantienes firme, pero, con la diferencia de que yo si se como hacerte cambiar de opinión- le guiña el ojo

¡Si, si, claro!- dice sarcástica- Sabes Seiya...- el la mira- No sabes como extrañaba esto... Te fuiste tan de repente que... ¡No tienes idea de la falta que me hacías hermano!- se pone triste

¡Lo siento, "Chibi"!- le dice dulce

¿¡Chibi! -ella se cruza de brazos- ¡CUANDO TE FUISTE HASTA ME OLVIDE DEL APODO CON EL QUE SOLO TU ME LLAMABAS!

Es que ese apodo te iba muy bien, tu siempre parecías mas chiquita de edad de la que aparentabas y me parecía el apodo correcto para ti Milk

¡Y yo como me enojaba cuando me decías así!- vuelve su rostro a tornarse triste- ¡NO tienes idea lo mucho que te extrañe, Seiya! ¡Me hiciste mucha falta!- ella lo mira a los ojos y Seiya al ver a esos profundos ojos negros, se resiste a tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla- ¡No sabes lo mucho que necesite de tu presencia, Seiya! ¡Como necesite de tu apoyo, tu amistad! ¡Me hiciste mucha falta!- el le acaricia el rostro

¡Perdóname, chibi!

Seiya... me hubiese gustado tanto tenerte a mi lado, en nuestra niñez y adolescencia tu siempre estabas en mi lado…en los momentos buenos y en los malos…

Tu también estabas ahí, Milk…

Te perdiste muchos eventos importantes en mi vida, hermano, me hubiese gustado tanto que estuvieras en el día de mi boda- al oírla siente que se le clava un puñal en el corazón- Como me hubiese gustado tener tu presencia el día cuando nacieron mis hijos

Milk...

Seiya... ¿Por que te fuiste? ¿Por que me dejaste sola?- el no sabe que contestarle- Desde esa ultima tarde que pasamos juntos, desapareciste... ¿por que?

¡MILK!- el la toma de las manos- Perdóname, yo no quise dejarte sola... Es que... Yo me aleje... Por que necesitaba un cambio en mi vida, comencé una carrera, otro estilo de vida, yo necesitaba empezar de nuevo

Si es así... ¿por que cortaste por completo todo contacto conmigo? - El se muerde el labio inferior- ¡Desapareciste por completo, hermano!- agacha la cabeza- Y lo peor es que esa ultima vez que nos vimos, tu me ibas a decir algo muy importante- vuelve a clavar su mirada en el- ¿Que era?- el la mira sorprendido

¿Aun recuerdas eso, Milk?- le pregunta extrañado

¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¡Si tu me dijiste que era de vida o muerte, lo que me ibas a decir!- a el le late rápido el corazón- ¿Me lo puedes decir ahora, Seiya?- el se queda de piedra ante la pregunta.

Milk... Eso ahora yo no tiene importancia- le sonríe- hoy lo único que me importa, es el hecho de haberte vuelto a ver, Chibi

¡Es cierto! - ella vuelve a sonreír- ¡Tenemos mucho de que hablar, Seiya! ¡Hay tantas cosas que debo contarte!

¡Y yo también! Tantas cosas...- ambos amigos se quedan mirando

¡Ya se!- dice Milk- ¿Por que este domingo no vienes a mi casa?

¿A tu casa?

¡Aja! Yo te preparare tu comida favorita y allí podríamos conversar mas tranquilos... ¿que me dices?-Seiya duda un poco

Esta...bien, iré... Pero, ¿no habrá problemas?- dice dudoso- No quiero ser una molestia para tus hijos ni para… tu esposo- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Les caerás muy bien!- ella le dice confiada- ¡Te llevaras muy bien con mis hijos y con Goku- Seiya enarca las cejas- ¡El es muy simpático y se que tu y el serán grandes amigos!- termina emocionada. Seiya no esta para nada convencido sobre eso

Si tu lo dices...- responde con dudas

¡Papaaaa!- El pequeño Goten se acerca a su padre, frotándose los ojos

¿Que quieres hijo?- le pregunta Goku

¿Cuando va a salir mamaaa? ¡Ya quiero irme a casa, tengo sueño!- su padre lo alza en brazos

¡No lo se!- Mira hacia la oficina de arriba y espera molesto- Pero tu madre aun le falta terminar de vestirse- da un bufido y piensa- "¿hasta cuando piensa quedarse ahí con ese tipo?"

¡Papa!- se acerca Gohan también bastante cansado- ¿No quieres que Goten y yo nos adelantemos?

No- dice Goku, Goten apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su padre- ¡Toma mi mano hijo! Los llevare con la teletransportacion- mira de nuevo hacia la oficina- después vendré por su madre- Gohan obedece y los tres desaparecen

A los pocos minutos baja Milk con una gran maleta y se despide del equipo de producción

¡Hasta el lunes, cariñito!- se despide Pietro- ¡Descansa, Milk y recuerda que en la semana se viene el verdadero trabajo!- le dice firme

¡Si, lo hare!- los saluda- ¡Ustedes también descansen!- Yuka, Naru y Pietro se despiden. Al instante aparece Goku

¡Ah, Goku!- mira atrás de el- ¿Y Gohan y Goten?

Los lleve a casa, ya estaban muy cansados y como no venias...- le responde Goku

¡Ah, lo siento!- se disculpa- es que me entretuve hablando con mi amigo- Goku la mira de costado- ¡Aun me quedan tantas cosas que hablar con el!

Ah... Ya veo- contesta secamente, a Milk le llama la atención

¡MILK!- Seiya sale manejando su automóvil, la pareja se voltea- ¿No quieren que los lleve a su casa?- dice amable

¡No!- responde Goku en seco- nosotros tenemos vehiculo propio... igual ¡Gracias!- Seiya disimula su fastidio

Bien…como quiera, señor Goku- mira a su amiga- ¿entonces?

Si, Seiya, te espero el domingo al mediodía- Goku se voltea al escucharla- preparare un gran banquete en tu honor

¡No, no debes molestarte!- dice apenado

¡No es molestia!- ella le acerca un papel- esta es la dirección de mi casa, es muy fácil llegar- Seiya observa el papel- ¡Te esperamos y no me falles!

¡Jamás!- el le besa la mano- ¡Nos vemos el domingo, chibi!

¿Chibi?- dice por lo bajo Goku

¡Hasta el domingo, Seiya!- se despide Milk

¡Señor Son!- Seiya llama a Goku- ¡Fue todo un "gusto" en conocerlo!- simula una sonrisa

¡Lo mismo digo!- Goku también le sonríe falsamente. Seiya avanza rápidamente con su vehiculo. Goku lo ve partir y se voltea hacia su esposa- ¿Qué hay el domingo, Milk?- pregunta

Invite a Seiya a casa- ella se acomoda su saco- tengo muchas cosas que hablar con el y lo invite a almorzar- ella esta feliz- ¿espero que no te moleste?- el da un bufido

No, claro que no…- dice entre dientes- ¿volvamos a casa?- ella lo toma del brazo

¡Si, volvamos!- Goku pone sus dedos en su frente y desaparece.

Mientras maneja su vehiculo por la carretera, Seiya piensa lo ocurrido hace unas horas: "Milk…no sabes lo feliz que me siento al volverte a ver"- tiene una sonrisa triste- "auque hubiese preferido que sea en otras circunstancias… como me hubiese gustado decirte lo mucho que te amo"- maneja a mas velocidad- "como me hubiese gustado que hubieras sido mía…solo mía"- el joven esta triste y feliz al mismo tiempo

¡AHHHH, ESTOYYY MUERTAAA!- llegan a su casa y la morena se tira sobre su cama- ¡estoy tan cansada que solo quiero dormir!- exclama- ¡Fue un día muy agotador!- Goku le sonríe a su esposa, pero enseguida se le viene a la mente el reciente encuentro de ella con el tal Seiya. El los vio demasiado "íntimos" y debe preguntar.

Milk...

¿Eh?- ella se quita el saco y queda con el vestido blanco, el ultimo con el que desfilo

Dime... - Goku se voltea a verla y puede apreciar la bella silueta de ella- Ese amigo tuyo...

¿Seiya?... ¿Que pasa con el?- Ella se quita los zapatos. Su esposo la observa

Esteeee, tu...- El pelinegro se pierde con la hermosura que ella posee.

¿Yo que?- Milk enarca las cejas mientras se quita los aretes

Que... Sientes...- La morena se agacha a levantar un aro que se le ha caído- por...- Goku fija su mirada en el escote de su esposa, sus pechos se destacan mucho- El…- el se emociona y de a poco comienza a excitarse

¿Que siento por el?- a ella le extraña la pregunta

Si...- ella se queda pensativa y se acerca a su esposo

¿Por que la pregunta, Goku?- ella lo mira fijo

Es solo que...- El la recorre con la mirada, sus latidos van mas rápido- Quiero saber...

Bueno... El es como mi hermano…- ella le da la espalda mientras se quita su collar- nos criamos juntos y yo- Ella avanza hacia la mesita de luz… y la luz de la lámpara alumbra la figura de Milk. Goku esta mas emocionado y lentamente se acerca a su esposa, ella sigue sin mirarlo- lo quiero...- Goku se detiene y puede notar como la luz transparenta el vestido y se puede apreciar mucho mas el cuerpo de ella- Lo quiero mucho, es como mi hermano- la morena se voltea y ve a Goku a centímetros de ella- ¿Goku?- ella lo mira raro- ¿Que...?- de repente Goku ya no aguanta mas y la toma entre sus brazos- ¡Gokuu!

A el lo quieres... ¿Y a mi?- El la mira fijo. Milk nota a su esposo bastante raro

Yo...- pero no puede decir nada, Goku pone sus dedos en su frente y los dos desaparecen. Al instante aparecen en una habitación pequeña

¡¿Pero Goku?- ella mira a su alrededor- ¿A donde me...?- pero su pregunta es contestada por un beso en los labios. Goku la besa con ternura y luego con necesidad. El beso es muy apasionado y luego de unos segundos, Goku la suelta para verla mejor.

Estamos en la casa de mi abuelito- Le responde. Milk nota en la mirada de su esposo, algo diferente… deseo...

¿En la casa de Son Gohan?- el le afirma- ¿Por que me trajiste hasta aquí?- pregunta Milk. El la abraza

Por que...- el recorre con sus manos el cuerpo de su esposa- No quiero que nuestros hijos nos escuchen...

¿Nos escuchen?.. ¡Ahh!- Goku pone sus manos en el trasero de ella y la besa en el cuello

¡Necesito... Hacerlo...Milk!- dice Goku y recorre con su boca el cuello de ella- ¡Ya no lo soporto mas!- la mira a los ojos- ¡Lo necesito mucho!

¡Goku!- le dice suave, los latidos de la morena se hacen mas fuertes, al escuchar la petición de su esposo. Milk le sonríe

¿Quieres hacerlo?- le dice muy suave. Goku no deja de lamer su cuello

Siiiii…quiero hacerlo ahora

Esta bien...- Se separa un poco de el- ¡Hagámoslo!- Milk se toma el cierre de su vestido y lo baja lentamente. Quedando solo en ropa interior. Goku no lo pensó dos veces y se lanza sobre ella.

¡Milk!- La besa mientras le desabrocha su sostén.

¡Ahhh, Gokuuu!- Ella da un gemido cuando el guerrero masajea sus senos. Ella lo abraza y este centra su atención en los pechos de Milk- ¡Ahhh!- jadea. Goku besa y recorre con su lengua los pezones de su esposa. El guerrero con sus manos acaricia la espalda y trasero de ella, Milk se retuerce por el placer que esta sintiendo.

¡Te amo!- Dice Goku sin dejar de lamerle los pechos- ¡Te amo tanto! - la morena acaricia el cabello de el. Goku baja sus labios y se desliza por el vientre de su esposa

¡AYYYY! - Grita ella cuando el guerrero baja a la entrepierna de su mujer y le quita de un tiron sus bragas. Goku comienza a estimular la zona femenina. Ella no para de gemir...- ¡Ahhh, ayyy!

¡Te amo y eres mía!- Goku se levanta y la mira a los ojos- ¡Miaa!- Ella tiene los ojos entrecerrados. El pelinegro se quita su saco y su camisa, quedando solo con sus pantalones puestos. Milk puede observar el trabajado y excelente físico de el.

¡Goku!- ella se le acerca y acaricia los músculos de el- ¡Te amo!- se besan nuevamente y se acarician con pasión. Ella le quita el cinturón de el y desabrocha los pantalones.

Ella posa su mano la entrepierna de su esposo y lo masajea, solo como ella sabe. Puede notar la excitación de el.

¡Ahhhh, Milk, Ahhh! ...- Dice suavemente y se deja al mercer de ella. Goku se acuesta sobre el suelo y Milk se coloca encima de el. El jadea, su mujer lo besa, acaricia el pecho y los hombros de el

¡Ahhhh, Milkkkk!- Se retuerce el saiyayin, su esposa quita los boxers de Goku y lo besa con ternura. Los gemidos de ambos se hacen más intensos.

Ella de a poco se levanta y queda cara a cara con el- ¿Goku, estas... Listo?- le sonríe. Goku de un impulso, queda encima de ella.

¡Siiii... Lo estoy!- el la besa en la boca y toma las piernas de la morena y las abre. De una sola embestida, entra en la cavidad de ella.

¡Ayyy!- grita Milk y se agarra de las patas de una mesa para aguantar las embestidas de Goku.

¡Te amoooo, Milk, te amooo!- el entra y sale lento y de a poco va subiendo la velocidad.

¡Ahhh, ayyy, ahhh!- jadea Milk- ¡Gokuuu, ahhh!

¡Milkkkk, ahhhh!- Goku va mas rápido y los dos se acarician con locura. El placer aumenta, sus cuerpos sudan y se besan con deseo.

¡Gokuuu, ahhhh!

Ahhh... ¡Milk!- ambos gritan el nombre del otro y con un ultimo grito...

¡AHHHHH!- ambos culminan el acto. Goku bastante cansado, recuesta su cabeza entre los pechos de Milk. Ella besa la frente de su esposo.

¡Mi... Go...ku!- su voz esta entrecortada- ¡Te amo tanto!- el levanta su cabeza y la mira a los ojos.

¿Te gusto, Milk?- le sonríe

Siiii, mucho- el se vuelve acostar sobre sus pechos- esto, hacia mucho, mucho tiempo... Que no lo hacíamos Goku...

Es verdad...- contesta- La ultima vez, creo que fue cuando concebimos a Goten...

Si... Fue la ultima noche que pasamos juntos- el rostro de Milk se vuelve triste- antes de... Tu muer... El escucha su voz triste y pone sus dedos en los labios de ella.

Pero eso ya paso...- Le dice y le sonríe con ternura- yo ahora estoy vivo… y estoy aquí contigo- juntan sus caras. Ella vuelve a sonreír

Si… ahora estamos juntos otra vez... Y eso me hace tan feliz, amor, tan feliz

¡Te amo, Milk!

¡Y yo a ti!- se vuelven a besar.

Milk...

¿Dime?

¿Volvemos a casa?- le dice con el seño fruncido- ¡Tengo mucho frío!- ella se ríe. Ambos terminaron haciéndolo en el frío piso

¡Si, yo también tengo frío, Goku!- Goku hace la teletrasportacion y ambos vuelven a su hogar.

**A la mañana siguiente, en Ciudad Satán, Seiya se encuentra descansando en un cuarto de hotel. El joven se encuentra sentado en un sillón, mirando la pantalla de su computadora**

¡No puedo creerlo!- dice feliz- ¡Jamás me imagine que serias tu!- el mira las fotos que fueron tomadas la noche anterior. Admira con lujo de detalles las fotos de su amiga. Ella lucia radiante en cada fotografía.

¡Lucias tan hermosa, chibi!- el pasea sus dedos por la pantalla- Pasaron muchos años... Pero tu belleza y tu personalidad siguen intactas. Pasa foto por foto hasta que ve una en donde esta Milk junto a Goku. Seiya cambia su expresión de felicidad a una de seriedad

Goku... Son Goku- Aumenta el lente de la computadora para poder verlo mejor- Por fin pude verte...- fija su vista en los ojos de el- Milk se la pasaba solo hablando de ti…eres un hombre tan extraño... Esa cabellera tan alborotada y ese rostro de niño...- suspira- Me pregunto que habrá visto Milk en ti... ¿Que?- cambia de foto- Mañana lo sabre...

**Pasa el sábado y el domingo por la mañana, Milk se ha levantado muy temprano. Limpio la casa a fondo y termina de preparar el desayuno para su familia.**

¡Gokuuu, Gotennn, Gohannn, arribaaa!- los llama- ¡A desayunarrr!-La morena mira hacia las escaleras y al no ver respuestas. Grita mas fuerte

¡GOKUUU, GOHANNN, GOTENNNN, AUXILIOOOO!- su voz se escucha hasta en México. Los hombres del hogar salen disparados por los gritos de Milk.

¿QUE, QUE PASA?- Gohan y Goten salen asustados de sus cuartos

¡¿MILKKK ESTAS BIEN?- Goku sale en calzones y sin camisa- ¿QUE PASO, DONDE ESTA EL ENEMIGO?- esta muy serio. Su esposa se cruza de brazos.

¡No, hay ningún enemigo, Goku!- responde con fastidio

¿A no?- se rasca la cabeza Goku

¡Nooo!

¡¿Entonces por que pedías auxilio, mama? - pregunta Gohan

Solo lo hice para que ustedes se levantaran- sonríe- Quiero que desayunen temprano- Los chicos miran el reloj

¡Pero Milk!- Goku protesta- ¡Son las 07 de la mañana!- Milk da un bufido- ¡Quiero dormirrr!

¡Yo también, Mamii!- Goten hace el mismo berrinche que su padre- ¡Tengo mucho sueño!

¡Y YOOO!- Gohan también. Milk al oírlos se enfada.

¡PERO YA DEJEN DE QUEJARSE! - Levanta la voz. Los hombres saltan del susto- Si los levante temprano hoy, es por que necesito que me ayuden a terminar de preparar la casa y la comida.

¿Para que mama?- cuestiona el hijo mayor. Goku se fastidia

Es que tenemos visita...- el guerrero le contesta a su hijo

¿Visitas?- pregunta el menor

¡Aja, hoy viene a almorzar con nosotros Seiya!- dice feliz Milk- ¡Viene a visitarnos mi hermano!

¿Es tu hermano mami?- se emociona Goten

No, claro que no- le responde Gohan - es solo el mejor amigo de mama, solo que es alguien muy querido ¿no mama?- le pregunta a su madre

Si, cariño... Es alguien muy especial para mi y por eso quiero que me ayuden- les ruega con la mirada - ¿me ayudan?

¡Siii, mamiii!- sus hijos la apoyan

Goku mira hacia arriba.

¿Y tu Goku?

¿Yo que?- su esposa toma las manos de el-

¿No me harías un favor?- Su voz se oye suave

¿Cual?

Quisiera que fueras al lago a pescar esos peces gigantes que sueles atrapar- le hace ojitos- ¿podrías?- Goku al ver esos ojos negros, pregunta

Si... Claro... ¿Que harás de almorzar?

Voy a preparar sushi- Goku la mira raro

¿Sushi, mami?- pregunta Gohan, ella afirma- Hace mucho que no haces sushi, mama- Al mayor le extraña- Solo lo preparas en ocasiones especiales

Si, lo se, por eso lo voy a preparar... para Seiya- Goku hace gestos- Su visita es muy especial para mi...- se la ve feliz- el saiyayin piensa

"¡No puedo creerlo!"-Tiene el seño fruncido- "Desde hace años y desde que volví a la vida, ella jamás me ha preparado sushi…¿Y se lo va a preparar para ese tipo?..."- piensa muy enojado

¡Goku, vamos!- su esposa lo saca de sus pensamientos- ¡Después de que desayunes quiero que me traigas esos peces enseguida!- le ordena

¡Si, si, ya voy!- el guerrero no le queda otra que resignarse...

No muy lejos de allí. El joven Matsura va viajando en su lujoso automóvil volador... El esta vestido con un traje gris oscuro, camisa violeta y sin corbata. Va muy bien vestido, le hace lucir su elegancia. Mientras maneja va mirando el mapa que le dio su amiga.

¡A ver!... Según este mapa el monte Paoz queda a 300 kilómetros hacia la capital del este!- Mira la guantera de su auto. Tiene un gran ramo de rosas blancas y un paquete. Sonríe

Espero mi querida chibi, que aun te gusten las rosas blancas...- El joven piensa alegre y sigue conduciendo.

Llega casi el mediodía y la casa y el almuerzo ya están preparados. Los hijos Son ya terminaron de ayudar a su madre y ya están vestidos muy correctos para la ocasión.  
>En cambio Goku, esta vestido con su habitual traje anaranjado. Sus hijos lo miran raro<p>

¡Papa!- lo llama Gohan fastidiado. El chico esta vestido con una camisa blanca, unos jeans azules y muy bien peinado

¿Que ocurre hijo?

¿Te vas a quedar así?- Goku mira su ropa

¡Claro! siempre visto así...

¡Pero papa, mama nos pidió que estuviéramos presentables!- protesta Gohan- y no me parece correcto que estés vestido con la ropa de combate...- el hijo mayor se lo ve molesto con su padre. Al ver ese gesto de desaprobación por parte de su hijo, Goku se cruza de brazos y lo mira de costado.

Gohan... ¿acaso me estas regañando?- al ver esos ojos enojados, Gohan no hace mas que asustarse

¡Noo, papi, no, jajaja!- se ríe- ¡Yo solo decía!

¿Están listos?- los hombres Son miran hacia arriba, Milk baja las escaleras con un hermoso vestido corto hasta los muslos chino de color rojo y estampado con flores violetas, zapatos bajos de color rojos y su cabello lacio, esta atado con una coleta alta y su flequillo hacia un costado- ¡déjenme verlos!

Pero Milk…- su esposa esta muy diferente- ¿Y ese vestido?- pregunta el guerrero sorprendido

¿Este?- da una vuelta- me lo regalo Seiya- Goku se muestra enojado al oír ese nombre- este atuendo será parte de la nueva colección.

¡Valla, mami!- la mira Gohan- se ve que tu amigo te quiere mucho…te hace muchos regalos- le comenta

Bueno, es que hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, hijo, pero el siempre fue así, cuando éramos niños siempre me hacia regalos

Ya veo…- dice Goku en un susurro. Su esposa al verlo con la ropa de entrenamiento se enfada

¡PERO GOKUUU!- se cruza de brazos- ¿ACASO PIENSAS QUEDARTE ASI?

Este…si- le dice seco

¡Pues NO!- Goku salta para atrás- ¡No señor, tu te vas a cambiar ahora!- le señala el cuarto- en nuestra cama te deje ropa nueva y limpia…¡ve a cambiarte, ahora!

¡Pero, Milk!- protesta

¡AHORA!- su mujer lo mira con ojos asesinos. Al guerrero no le queda otra que obedecer

¡Esta… bien!- sube las escaleras rápidamente y sus hijos se ríen por lo bajo. De repente se escucha una bocina- ¡BUUUUUUU!- Milk se asoma por la ventana y ve llegar a su amigo

¡Ahhh, ahí llego!- la morena sale rápido a recibirlo- ¡SEIYAAA!- sus hijos salen tras ella.

¡No puedo, creerlo!- se queja el guerrero mientras se cambia- si yo siempre me visto así… ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa de combate?- al ponerse la camisa, siente el Ki de Seiya y se asoma por la ventana. Ve como su esposa abraza con cariño al tal Seiya

¡Ahí llego el!- se le levantan los pelos al verlo- ¿Pero como se atreve a abrazar así a Milk?- su Ki sube lentamente- ¡Por mas amigo que sea!- termina de vestirse- ¡Por culpa de ese tipo me tengo que vestir así!- el saiyayin se puso una camisa ajustada de color naranja, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color. Ya listo, baja las escaleras. Se detiene al verlos entrar

¡Bienvenido, Seiya, pasa!- la morena lo hace pasar con las rosas blancas en sus manos

Milk… pero que bonita casa tienes- entra el joven- se la ve muy acogedora

¡Gracias hermano!- Seiya se da vuelta y mira de frente a Milk

Chibi…- le entrega un pequeño paquete- me olvide de entregarte esto

¿Otro mas?- se sonroja Milk- Seiya, primero fueron los vestidos, luego las rosas blancas que tanto me gustan y ahora esto… me estas consintiendo mucho… y eso no es bueno

¡No! ¡Nada es suficiente para mi hermanita!- ella toma el paquete y lo abre- ¿espero que aun te gusten?- Goku en las escaleras, observa la escena

¡Chocolates con frambuesas, mis favoritos!- se pone como una niña- ¡Estos ya no se conseguían, gracias hermano!- Goku al escucharla se queda sorprendido.

Los compre en mi ultimo viaje a Suiza- le sonríe- eran nuestros chocolates favoritos, ¿lo recuerdas?

¡Claro, como olvidarlos!- ella toma uno- si estos eran nuestras golosinas favoritas en los recesos escolares.

Recuerdo que nos gastábamos toda nuestra mesada semanal para poder comprarlos- le dice sonriente- ¡Y como nos empachábamos con estos!

Si, jajaja- recuerda Milk- recuerdas cuando mi papa nos llevo urgentemente al doctor

¿Qué paso esa vez, mami?- pregunta Goten intrigado

Bueno- le cuenta Milk- cuando teníamos tu edad, Seiya y yo juntamos mucho dinero, y nos compramos un kilo de estos dulces

Y como ese día, nos pasamos comiendo chocolate- sigue Seiya- a tu madre y a mi nos dio un terrible dolor de estomago y como no queríamos que nos regañaran, les mentimos a nuestros padres, diciendo que nos había agarrado un repentino dolor de estomago en el entrenamiento y tu abuelo nos llevo con urgencia al doctor, creía que era muy grave

¿y luego que ocurrió?- pregunta Gohan

Bueno, después de revisarnos y purgarnos, el medico se dio cuenta de que solo era una digestión…- Milk se ríe- y cuando nuestros padres se enteraron de que les mentimos, nos dieron una paliza ¡jajaja!

¡Y fue muy doloroso, jajaja!- Seiya recuerda- Yo no me senté por unos cuantos días…

¡Y yo tenia una almohada pegada a mi trasero, jajaja!- Milk no para de reír- ese día mi papa si que me dio duro, ¡jajaja!

¿El abuelito te pego, mami?- se asombra Goten

¡Claro hijo y tenia razón! Después del susto que se pego. Los grandes amigos ríen recordando el pasado. Goku por su parte los observa y piensa

Se nota que ambos se conocen mucho- los mira desde la habitación- Yo no sabia que a Milk le gustaran los chocolates con frambuesas…- su rostro se vuelve triste- "ni tampoco sabia que las rosas blancas eran sus favoritas"- Goku suspira- "no puedo creerlo…me doy cuenta…que no conozco en profundidad a mi esposa"- los observa muy felices- "que mas sabe Seiya de Milk…que mas"- el guerrero solo puede atinar a mirar a Dos grandes amigos, que se han encontrado, después de muchos años.

Continuara…

¡PERDON, PERDON Y MAS PERDON! LES PIDO A TODOS MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRAZO. ES QUE DESPUES DE UN ACCIDENTE QUE TUVE , VOLVI AL TRABAJO Y A MI JEFA NO SE LE OCURRIO UNA MEJOR IDEA DE QUE "PARA RECUPERAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO" EXTENDIO MI JORNADA LABORAL A "¡10 HORAS DIARIAS!" 2 MAS DE MI JORNADA HABITUAL..

¡GRRRRR! ¡NO SABEN LO CANZADA QUE TERMINABA EL DIA! Y PARA COLMO LA INSPIRACION PARA ESCRIBIR QUE YO TENIA SE TOMO VACACIONES. NO TENIA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y LO HACIA DE A CACHITOS PERO AL FIN PUDE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO Y BUENO, LO SUBI.

ESPERO QUE LA ESCENA "PICANTE" QUE ESCRIBI NO HAYA SIDO DE MAL GUSTO PARA USTEDES, PERO ES QUE ENTENDI QUE A GOKU Y A MILK SE LO MERECIAN.

PARACE QUE LAS COSAS PARA EL SAIYAYIN IBAN BIEN…¡PERO NO! SE VE QUE SEIYA LE VA A ESCUPIR EL ASADO. VEREMOS COMO SE DESARROLLA ESTA HISTORIA Y COMO MI CABEZA IRA ENRREDANDO ESTE FICS.

YA SIN MASS QUE DECIR, SOLO LES AGRADEZCO SU APOYO Y ES POR USTEDES QUE HAGO Y HARE EL ESFUERZO.

YA SABEN SI QUIEREN QUEJARSE POR LA ESCENA HOT, PUEDEN HACERLO Y SE LES GUSTO HAGANMELO SABER. SU OPINION ES MUY VALIOSA PARA MI.

NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA, GENTE ¡BYE, BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Algunos cambios **

¿¡Que mas sabe ese tipo de Milk! – Se preguntaba Goku al ver a su esposa conversar alegremente con Seiya - ¿Qué mas?- el saiyayin se queda sumergido en sus pensamientos…

¡Papa!- lo llama Gohan y este sale de su trance. Su hijo mayor lo llama del piso de abajo. Seiya al ver a Goku, lo saluda

¡Buenos días, señor Son!- le habla muy alegremente- ¿Cómo ha estado?- Goku al verlo baja lento las escaleras, el guerrero baja mirando a su "invitado" con el seño fruncido.

Bien…- le contesta secamente. Milk observa a su esposo y su mirada no le gusta nada- he estado bien

Pues…me alegro- el castaño tampoco mira a Goku con buenos ojos. La morena puede notar el tenso ambiente que hay entre ambos,

Ehhhh… ¿Mami?

Si… ¿Goten?- le habla su pequeño

Mama, Trunks me presto un juguete y yo quería devolvérselo… ¿puedo llevárselo?

Esta bien, ve… pero vuelve enseguida- dice severa

Si…mama- Milk mira a los dos hombres que se estudian con la vista y en silencio. Goku al parecer no esta dispuesto en socializar con Seiya y el otro, tampoco no sabe como entablar conversación con el saiyayin

¡Gohan!

¿Si, mama?

¡Acompaña a tu hermano, por favor!

Si, vamos Goten, pero antes… ¿Señor, Matsura?- ahora es Gohan quien trata de cortar con el ambiente- ¿Me permite su abrigo?

¡OH, claro jovencito!- le entrega el saco- ¡Aquí hace calor!- mira toda la casa- Milk tienes un hogar muy acogedor

¡Gracias, amigo!, pero no te quedes ahí- ella le señala el salón- ¡Ven y siéntate en el sofá!- el joven obedece- en un rato serviré la comida, debes tener mucha hambre

Pues la verdad si…- el le sonríe- y además muero por probar otra vez uno de tus mejores platillos.

¿Mi mama también cocinaba para usted?- pregunta curioso Gohan

Digamos que si… ella en la secundaria entro al club de cocina y es allí donde aprendió a cocinar mucho mejor- Goku lo observa

Así es- ella afirma- yo aprendí a cocinar gracias a la mama de Seiya, la señora Amy era una excelente cocinera y yo quería parecerme a ella- recuerda Milk

Mi mama le enseño muchas cosas y Milk en la escuela las mejoro mucho- el se acaricia la panza- y yo era su "catador culinario" oficial…

¿Y cual fue tu primer gran platillo mama?-sigue Gohan

El sushi…- contesta el- ¡Tu mama es la mejor sushigirl que conozco!- le guiña el ojo

Por favor, Seiya... me haces sonrojar- se avergüenza y Goku al notarlo le disgusta un poco- Pasa al comedor, por favor, serviré la comida... y ustedes vallan a llevar ese juguete y vuelvan pronto

¡Si, mama!- y ambos chicos se retiran. Milk pasa a la cocina y deja solos en el salón a su amigo y esposo. Goku mira hacia el techo, tratando de esconder su incomodidad. Seiya también al tener al esposo de su amiga cerca y que este lo ignore no hace más que hacerlo sentir mas incomodo. Después de unos minutos de silencio, el castaño trata de iniciar una conversación.

Esteee...- Seiya habla y Goku baja su mirada- Señor Goku... Usted... ¿A que se dedica?- le pregunta serio

¿A que me dedico de que?- le contesta con otra pregunta

Ehhhh, ¿me refiero de que trabaja?...- Goku mira de nuevo hacia arriba

¿Trabajar?- Dice en el aire. Milk para oreja por la pregunta de su amigo y alarmada asoma su cabeza por el marco de su puerta- ¡ahhh, trabajo!

¡Siiii, trabajo!- Dice Seiya un poco impaciente- Debo suponer que usted trabaja- Goku lo mira de costado...

No... Yo no trabajo...- le responde levantando sus hombros. Seiya abre sus ojos como platos ante la respuesta. Milk se tapa la cara avergonzada... Sabe lo que se viene.

¿No trabaja?- dice. Goku mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro

No... La verdad no se que significa eso...- el otro esta atónito

Pero... - El sonríe nervioso- si no trabaja... ¿como mantiene a su familia?- le pregunta - ¿Como se gana el dinero para mantenerlos a todos?

¿El dinero?- Goku se rasca la cabeza- ¡Ah! de eso se ocupa Milk- le sonríe estupidamente- Ox Satán siempre le pasa a Milk de esa cosa llamada dinero...- El otro lo mira indignado- Con eso ella compra los alimentos en la tienda...- mira a Seiya- el dinero sirve para comprar la comida- se cruza de brazos- ¿lo sabias?

¡Claro que si!- contesta con unas gotas de sudor en su frente- ¡Lo que no me explico como es que no sepa lo que es trabajar!- le dice tratando de ocultar su enojo

¡Pues no se!- dice como si nada- ¡Tampoco se porque Milk me insiste tanto con eso!- habla un poco ofendido- Si yo le dije ¡miles de veces que no lo necesitamos!- levanta sus brazos en señal de resignación- Si yo puedo conseguir comida sin necesidad del dinero- Seiya al oír su respuesta, se queda mirándolo con bronca

¡Esto es increíble!- se sacude la cabeza Matsura- ¿¡De verdad no puedo creer que un hombre como usted no trabaje!

¿Y que hay de malo con eso?- Goku le pregunta con enojo- ¿¡Que tiene de raro que yo no trabaje!- mueve su cabeza- ¡Yo no me explico por que ustedes los terrícolas, insisten tanto con eso del trabajo!- Seiya al oírlo, cambia su expresión de enojo a una de confusión y sorpresa

¿Terrícolas?- Milk deja lo que esta haciendo y sale- ¿Por que dice eso?- Goku levanta sus hombros

Bueno, es por que yo no soy un terrícola...- el otro abre la boca sorprendido

¿¡COMO QUE NO ES UN TERRICOLA!- se cruza de brazos, cree que el pelinegro le esta tomando el pelo.

¡Pues no!- dice inocentemente- ¡Yo soy un saiya...!

¡GOKUUU!- la morena lo interrumpe- ¡hajajaja!- Ella se acerca a su esposo y le da un codazo. Seiya ve que su amiga esta roja como un tomate- ¡HAY GOKU, YA DEJATE DE BROMAS!- lo mira de reojo

¿¡BROMAS!- le responde Goku a su esposa, el codazo ni le dolió, esta de mas decirlo...

¿¡Una broma!- ahora lo dice Seiya

¡Claro! ¡Jajajajaja!- Milk mira de reojo al guerrero- ¡No hagas caso a las bromas de mi esposo, Seiya! ¡El esta bromeando contigo!

¿En serio?- contesta Seiya

¿En serio?- Goku mira a su esposa confundido

¡SI!... ¡EN SERIO!- levanta la voz- EL...- abraza por los hombros a Goku- es un terrícola como todos nosotros... Es un chiste "tonto" que siempre hace

¿Así?- Seiya la mira fijo

Y mi Goku, ¡Si trabaja!- El guerrero levanta su cabeza y la mira de frente- El trabaja en las oficinas centrales de Corporación Capsule...- la morena le miente a su amigo- El es un ejecutivo de Bulma Briefs...

¿¡Un ejecutivo!- Goku se rasca la cabeza- ¿¡Que es eso...mmmm!- Milk le tapa la boca, lo mira severa para que el se quede callado. El al reconocer esa "fiera" mirada de ella, entiende que debe quedarse mudo.

¿Así que es un ejecutivo?- Seiya mira a su amiga, el sabe que ella, miente...- ¡Jajaja!- se ríe- ¡Yo ya por poco me creí eso de que no trabajaba! ¡Jajajaja!- Milk al escuchar su risa, trata de ocultar su vergüenza por la mentira

¡Pues claro que trabaja, jajaja!- Milk se seca el sudor- ¿Como pudiste creer, Seiya, esa tontería?... Mi querido Goku es un grannnn trabajador!- su esposo la observa sin entender nada- ¡El trabaja y hasta hace horas extras!- ella le besa la frente- ¡El hoy quería trabajar!- exclama- ¡Pero yo le pedí por favor que hoy descansará!- mira a Goku y con ojos suplicantes- ¿Verdad mi amor?- Milk pone cara de sufrida para que su marido siga la mentira. Seiya los observa detenidamente...

Si... Es verdad- Goku baja la cabeza

Ahhh, pues... Que buena broma me jugo, señor Son- Seiya le sonríe por compromiso- ¡Fue muyyyy chistoso!- dice sarcástico

¡Siii, mi esposo es muy gracioso!- ella lo suelta- Bueno... ¿Pasamos al comedor?- Milk se levanta- Mis hijos ya deben estar por volver…

Bueno...- Seiya se levanta y le cede el brazo a Milk - Pero después de ti...- le dice muy galante, ella toma su brazo

¡Gracias, es usted muy amable caballero!- los dos pasan al salón. Goku en cambio los ve entrar y solo se queda sentado. Milk asoma su cabeza por la puerta.

¡Goku!- el gira su cabeza- ¡Vamos ven, no te quedes ahí!

¡Ya voy!- le contesta. Su esposa entra al comedor sin esperar. El guerrero se queda pensativo y un gesto de tristeza se dibuja en su rostro

"Milk... Se avergüenza de mi"- dice para si mismo

Mientras en Corporación Capsule...

Estaba Trunks hurgando en el laboratorio de su abuelo. El pequeño vástago de Vegeta, se encontraba buscando algo.

¡No, aquí tampoco esta!- Al ver que no tiene excito en su búsqueda, llama a su madre.

¡MAMAAAA!- el niño la llama a los gritos, al no oír respuestas, grita más fuerte-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡YA DEJA DE GRITAR DE UN MALDITA VEZ, MOCOSO!- Vegeta sale de su habitación bastante molesto- ¡ME HAS DESPERTADO CON MIL DEMONIOS!- El chico salta por el susto que le dio su padre

¡Per... Perdón, papa!- el saiyayin se le acerca muy amenazante- ¿No has visto a mami?, necesito algo...

¡NOOO!- Trunks se tapa los oídos

¿Sabes a donde se fue, papa?- pregunta tímidamente

¡NO, NO TENGO LA MAS REMOTA IDEA!- le contesta de mala manera- ¡Voy a tratar de dormir nuevamente!

Pero, papa... Ya es mediodía...- dice por lo bajo

¿¡Y QUEEEE!- le grita

¡Na...nada, papi!- el chico le da una sonrisa tímida

¡Hmfff!- Vegeta se da vuelta y le da una fea mirada a su hijo- ME VOY A DORMIR Y SI VUELVES A GRITAR OTRA VEZ Y ME DESPIERTAS...- Trunks traga saliva-¡TE DEGOLLARE!... ¿ENTENDIDO?

¡S... Siii!- Vegeta vuelve a entrar a su habitación. Trunks suspira y continua su búsqueda- ¿En donde habrá quedado mi juguete?- el pequeño entra ahora al laboratorio de Bulma. Mientras que Goten y Gohan llegan volando.

Siento el ki de Trunks, pero no lo veo…- dice Goten

Eso no importa- contesta Gohan- mejor deja el juguete en esa mesa y ya volvamos a casa o sino mama se molestara

¡Esta bien!- Goten deja el juguete y ambos regresan a su hogar.

¿Y estas energías?- Vegeta se levanta de su cama y ve a los hijos de su ex enemigo por la ventana- ¡Bahhh, eran ellos!- y se vuelve acostar

Unas hora después…

¡JaJajajajaja!- Seiya y Milk se ríen con ganas, Gohan y Goten también les causa gracia las anécdotas de Matsura.

¡Yo... Jajajaja, ja... Jamás me, me di... Cuenta, jajaja!- Seiya se seca las lagrimas de risa

¡jajaja, eso te paso por hacerte el "galán", Seiya!- Milk le acusa con el dedo

¿Pero en serio ese tipo parecía una mujer, señor Matsura?- Pregunta divertido Gohan

¡Clarooo!- exclama con los brazos- ¡Yo jamás imagine que esa hermosa rubia seria un travestí!- recuerda- solo lo supe cuando de curioso, fisgoneé su documento, jajajajaja- los chicos Son lo miran divertido, el único al que no le ve el chiste es Goku- su DNI decía..."Carlos Rodríguez Bueno"...¡Casi me muero!

¡Jajajaja!- Milk lo codea- ¡Eras un tonto, Seiya! ¡Yo te lo dije, te lo "advertí"!...te dije que esa tal Nichoel no era una mujer...

¿Y tu como te diste cuenta mami?- pregunta Goten

¡Por la nuez de Adán!

¿Y que es eso?- dice curioso

¡Esto!- Seiya le muestra su cuello- ¡Es esta cosita que los hombres tenemos aquí!

¡AHHH!- el niño se toca su cuellito- ¿¡Pero yo no la tengooo!- dice afligido- ¿¡Eso significa que no soy hombrecito!

¡No, te equivocas!- le sonríe Seiya- esto te saldrá cuando seas un hombre adulto, los niños no la tienen- el niño suspira aliviado

¡Uffff, que bien!- le dice ya mas contento- ¡Gracias señor!

No me digas señor, suena demasiado formal, pequeño- le habla dulcemente- puedes llamarme Tío Seiya si lo prefieres...- le acaricia la cabecita. Goku al ver ese gesto de Seiya a su hijo, no le gusta mucho que digamos

¡Esta bien!- se contenta- ¡Gracias tío Seiya!

Tu también puedes llamarme tío, Gohan...- el mayor asiente

¡De acuerdo tío!- contesta, Milk al ver ese gesto de su amigo, la enternece.

¡Que dulce eres con mis hijos, Seiya!- Milk mira a su esposo- ¿No lo crees Goku?- el guerrero la mira y secamente le contesta

Si... Muy dulce...- mira hacia el otro lado. Milk al notar esa actitud, no hace más que molestarse.

Ehhh... Señor Son...- Seiya vuelve a iniciar una conversación con el- ¿Que es lo que hace en Corporación Capsule?- Milk se alarma y Goku abre sus ojos sorprendido. Sus hijos se miran extrañados- ¿Como es el trabajo allí?- pregunta intrigado- ¿Es muy complicado?

Mmmmm- Goku piensa y Milk lo mira con ojos suplicantes

"Por favor, Goku, inventa algo... Lo que sea"- piensa la morena - "No vallas a regarla por favor"

Bueno... No es mucho lo que hago... Ehhh, yo solo... - Goku mira a su esposa- yo solo... Soy el... que...- de pronto sonríe- ¡YO PRUEBO LAS CAMARAS DE GRAVEDAD!

¿Cámaras de gravedad?- dice extrañado Seiya- ¿Que es eso?

¿No las conoces?- el otro niega y Goku le niega con el dedo- ¡Pues que tonto es!- Seiya enarca las cejas por que Goku lo llamo tonto. Milk se agarra su cabeza- ¡Las cámaras de gravedad son maquinas que aumentan... la gravedad!- lo mira como diciendo "avívate"

ohhh- Seiya un poco molesto le pregunta- ¿Y para que sirven?

¡Sirven para entrenar! Todos los luchadores de las artes marciales, las conocen- Goku se cruza de brazos y le dice triunfante- ¿Es que no sabes nada?- Matsura lo mira con molestia

Pues... Jamás escuche sobre eso...- Milk al ver el fastidio de su amigo, se pone tensa- yo también se sobre las artes marciales pero jamás escuche sobre esas cámaras de gravedad- dice en su defensa

Pues no debe ser nada bueno en las artes marciales...- dice Goku con una sonrisa. A Seiya se le comienza a formar una vena en la frente- Las cámaras de gravedad permiten aumentar la fuerza y las habilidades- habla orgulloso. Gohan y Goten observan a su "tío" que esta por explotar de la ira- yo la uso todos los días... Por eso soy muy fuerte- termina Goku

Perdone señor Son...- Seiya trata de ocultar su enojo- ¿Acaso me esta llamando débil?- dice entre dientes y mira desafiante a Goku

Ehhhh... ¡Seiya!- lo corta Milk- ¡Voy a servir el postre!- le sonríe nerviosa- ¿Deseas acompañarlo con un cafecito?- Seiya deja de mirar a Goku y le asiente a Milk- ¿te gusta?

S... Si... me gusta el café... Gracias Milk...- el joven se levanta de su sillón- Con tu permiso, voy a pasar al cuarto de baño...- hace una reverencia

Pasa, amigo...- El le da una ultima mirada a Goku y pasa al baño. En cuanto se aleja. Milk mira a su esposo con ojos asesinos

¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo, Gokuuuu!- dice furiosa

¿Que hago de que?- dice inocente

¿Como te atreves a llamarlo tonto?- ella se le arrima con los dientes apretados- ¡Lo ofendiste Goku!

¡Oye, yo no lo ofendí!- dice- ¡Le dije la verdad! si el dijo que participo en el torneo de artes marciales y si es un guerrero, debería conocer las cámaras de gravedad- dice en su defensa

¡Pero que tonto eres!- le da un golpe en la cabeza

¡Auuuu!- se soba la cabeza, ese golpe si le dolió- ¡Milk! ¿por que me pegas?

¡Por que el tonto eres tu!- se tapa la cara- ¡Pues si no lo sabias, Bulma a los únicos que les fabrica esas condenadas cámaras de Gravedad es al animal de Vegeta y a Ti! ¡LOS UNICOS QUE LAS CONOCEN SON LOS REBELDES DE TUS AMIGOS Y TU! ¡TONNNTO!- Goku al pensarlo se rasca su nuca.

¡Es verdad! no hay manera de que el la conozca, creo que fui grosero con el...- Ella lo mira con los brazos cruzados

¡Bien! entonces cuando Seiya regrese, le pedirás una disculpa - Le ordena- ¿Entendido?- Goku lo piensa, y auque no le agrade mucho...

Esta bien... Cuando regrese le pediré disculpas...

¡Así me gusta!- dice satisfecha

¡Pero que hombre mas grosero!- Seiya se lava las manos muy ofendido- ¿Como se atreve a llamarme tonto?- la vena en su frente palpita de ira- ¡El tonto es el!, No me explico que pudo ver Milk en ese...- Se seca las manos- ¡Ya con solo mirarlo me doy cuenta de que es un inútil!- se mira al espejo y se arregla el pelo- ¡Y quien se va a creer el cuento de que es un ejecutivo de Corporación Capsule! ¡Ja! ridículo...- Cierra los ojos y suspira- ¡Muy bien, Seiya, cálmate! recuerda de que solo viniste a ver a Milk... Sopórtalo... por ella...- se va calmando y finalmente sonríe- ¡Bien! ahora voy y mejor disfrutare este tiempo con ella... Auque me tenga que tragar al "bobo" de su marido...- dice y vuelve al salón...

¡Noooo, aquí tampoco estaaaaa!- Trunks busca con desesperación su juguete en el laboratorio de su madre- ¿En donde quedo mi anime- robot 6500? ¿DONDEEE?- el chiquillo se queda pensativo - ¡Ah, ya se!- dice- ¡Quizás se lo preste a Goten!- Recuerda- ¡Que tonto soy! ¡Como lo pude olvidar! ¡Si se lo preste el sábado!- el niño se apura- ¡Mejor voy a su casa a buscarlo!- y sin ver hacia adelante, Trunks sin querer, tira unos tubos de ensayo de su madre, esparciendo un apestoso liquido blanco, invadiendo con un toxico humo blanco el lugar...

¡OH, OH!- el humo se expande con rapidez- ¡COFF, COFFF, COFFF!- el chico comienza a toser- ¿OH QUE HIZE? ¡COF, COF, COF! ¡MEJOR SALGO DE AQUI! - sale del laboratorio y la alarma contra incendios de la empresa, comienza a sonar.  
>Un fuerte ruido se oye por toda Corporación Capsule.<p>

¿PERO QUE CARAJO ES ESE RUIDO?- Vegeta se despierta de su larga siesta- ¿¡QUE DIANTRES ESTA PASANDO!- el príncipe sale de su alcoba. El toxicante humo llega a invadir los pasillos del lugar. Vegeta se tapa la boca y sale rápidamente de allí

¡COF, COF, COF!- tose con violencia- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTA COSA? - huye hacia afuera y se choca con su hijo que sale alarmado del laboratorio.

¡OPPPSSS!- Trunks esta asfixiado- ¡Papaaa!- se apoya en su padre y este al ver de donde proviene el humo, encara con furia a su hijo.

¿¡TRUNKS!- lo sujeta de los hombros- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE MOCOSO!- el chico no puede hablar

¡YO... COF, COF, COF! ¡LO... LO SIENTO!- ambos ya no soportan mas el humo y salen hacia afuera...

¡Ayyy, que emoción!- Bulma vuelve feliz con un frasco entre sus manos- ¡Con este producto por fin me desharé de esta molesta celulitis!- dice tocándose sus muslos hasta que ve el humo y a los bomberos en su casa- ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS PASO AQUIII!- va corriendo hacia su marido e hijo- ¡TRUNKSSS, VEGETAAAA!- ella asustada los abraza.

¡BAHHH, YA SUELTAME, MUJER ESCANDALOSA!- Vegeta retira las manos de su esposa

¿SE ENCUENTRAN BIENNN!- Se la ve muy preocupada

¿¡NO ESTAS VIENDO QUE SI!- le contesta muy a su manera, Vegeta

¡Dios, que insensible eres!- mira a su hijo- ¿¡ESTAS BIEN HIJITO!- Trunks la mira nervioso

¡S...siii, mami!- Bulma da un vistazo al lugar y al sentir el olor que emana la casa, pregunta

¡Fuga de Tritóxido de arsénico!- dice al sentir su olor- ¡Eso estaba en mi laboratorio!- pregunta alarmada- ¿Pero que sucedió?- mira a su familia- ¡Díganme!- el chico solo baja la cabeza apenado. Bulma al ver su reacción lo mira muy enojada

¡Trunks!- Le llama la atención - ¿Que hiciste?

¡YOOOO!-

EL MOCOSO ESTABA BUSCANDO NO SE QUE COSA EN TU LABORATORIO...- Le responde Vegeta- SABIENDO MUY BIEN QUE NO DEBE ENTRAR AHI- dice con su habitual altanería. Bulma se enfada mas con su hijo

¡TRUNKS!- le grita- ¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE ADVERTIDO QUE NO ENTRES A MI LABORATORIO?- el pequeño baja su cabeza- ¿¡MIRA EL DESASTRE QUE HAS PROVOCADO!- le indica con el dedo- ¡Y PEOR AUN... PUDISTE HABER MUERTO! ¡ESE TOXICO ES MORTAL!

¡Tampoco exageres mujer!- Vegeta la mira fastidiado- Es una suerte de que nosotros seamos saiyayines, somos muy resistentes

¡Pero es igual!- Bulma esta muy molesta

¡Lo siento, mama!- Bulma da un bufido

¿Dime que estabas buscando ahí?

Estaba buscando mi robot, el que me regalo Goten en mi cumpleaños- dice bajito

¿Que?- Vegeta le muestra el robot que esta sobre la mesa de jardín- ¿Acaso no es ese que esta ahí?- Le dice con una extraña sonrisa

¡Siiii!- El niño lo mira con alegría - ¡Es ese!- dice contento- ¿Pero como apareció ahí?

Es que el mocoso de Kakarotto lo trago hace unas horas- le responde a su hijo- vino junto con el mocoso mayor y lo dejaron ahí...

¡Gracias...!- Trunks va hacia donde esta su juguete

¡Un momento!- Bulma lo detiene- No puedes jugar con el...- Trunks se da vuelta

¿Por que mama?- Le pregunta a su madre

¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- se cruza de brazos- ¡Estas castigado, Trunks! Y como reprimenda tienes prohibido jugar con tus juguetes por una semana...

¡Pero mamaa!- protesta

¡He dicho!- dice muy molesta

¡Pues yo tengo una idea mejor!- dice Vegeta malicioso- ¡Por armar tanto Alboroto y por haberme despertado!- Vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa dispara con su dedo un poco de su energía y hace polvo el juguete de su hijo. Trunks abre sus ojos atónito y unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos azules.

¡Vegeta!- Bulma sacude su cabeza con negación- ¡Eso no era necesario!

¡Claro que si!- contradice a su esposa- ¡Así aprenderá a obedecer lo que se le dice!- Vegeta sin mas se retira volando- ¡Iré a entrenar!- y se va a toda velocidad. Trunks hace un puchero muy sentido y llora a los gritos

¡BUAAAAAAA, MI JUGUETEEEEE, BUAAAAA!- Bulma va hacia su hijo para consolarlo.

Ya en la noche...

Ese fue un gran entrenamiento- hablaba Seiya- Ox Satán es un gran maestro, gracias a el me intereso mucho mas las artes marciales

Yo no sabía que el abuelo era un gran maestro- Gohan esta sorprendido

No deberías sorprenderte hijo- habla Milk orgullosa- no olvides que el también fue un alumno del gran Kame Sennin

¿Y tu mama?- pregunta Goten- ¿Por qué no fuiste a ese entrenamiento en las montañas?- Milk se pone roja

Bueno… por que…

Tu madre le teme a las alturas…- Contesta Seiya, Goku al oír eso se sorprende y encara a su esposa

¡Milk!- ella lo mira- ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?- pregunta preocupado

Bueno… es que…

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Goku se siente excluido, Milk baja la cabeza

Acaso…- Seiya lo mira muy serio- ¿Usted no sabe sobre los temores de su esposa, señor Son?- Goku lo mira apenado y avergonzado

¡Ok, Okeyyy no es para tanto!- Milk sonríe como si nada- es solo un miedo que tengo desde la infancia, Goku, no es para que te pongas así- Goku ya no sabe que mas decir.

Bueno… ya creo que es hora de retirarme- dice Matsura sin dejar de mirar a Goku. Después de una hora, Seiya se despide de su amiga y familia...

¡La he pasado muy bien, Milk!- Seiya se pone su saco- ¡Ustedes dos son unos niños muy encantadores!- les dice a Gohan y Goten.

¿Cuando vas a volver tío?- le pregunta Goten

Muy pronto...- le sonríe- y traeré a mi hija para que la conozcan y sean buenos amigos- Goten asiente y Seiya mira a Milk- como tu madre y yo.

¡Ayyy, Seiya!- exclama la morena- Espero que nos veamos pronto

¡Oye, chibi! No lo digas como si no nos volviéramos a ver- Le advierte- Recuerda que "trabajas" para mi- Milk hace una exclamación

¡Es cierto, lo olvide!- Goku para oreja- Mañana empiezo a trabajar...

¡Aja! y como tu jefe, yo estaré supervisando tu trabajo todos los días- le dice severo, Goku se tensa al oírlo- ¡Así que mañana, señorita Son, la quiero bien temprano! ¿Ok?

¡Ok!- le levanta el pulgar

¡Nos veremos!- Seiya enciende los motores de su aeronave- ¡Adiossss!

¡ADIOSS!- Milk y sus hijos se despiden de Matsura y este se aleja.

¡Se fue!- Milk le sonríe a sus hijos- ¿Y que les pareció su nuevo tío?- les pregunta

¡El tío Seiya es muy divertido!- exclama Goten- ¡Y además me prometió que me llevaría al parque de diversiones de ciudad Satán!- dice emocionado- ¿Podré ir, mami?

¡Claro que puedes!- Milk mira a su marido- ¿Le das permiso Goku?- El guerrero se da vuelta y asiente

No hay problema...- contesta- me voy a dormir...- y entra de nuevo a su casa. Gohan y Milk se miran entre ellos, extrañados por su raro comportamiento

A mi el tío Seiya me pareció un buen hombre- contesta Gohan- Me alegra haberlo conocido

¡Que bueno que les haya encantado!- se alivia Milk- Niños, mejor entremos, ya es hora de ir a la cama- les ordena y los chicos obedecen...

En la habitación, Goku se quita la ropa y solo con sus bóxer puestos, se acuesta en su cama. El saiyayin se recuesta boca abajo y se queda pensativo En ese instante entra su esposa, Goku al verla se da vuelta y le da la espalda. Milk se quita el vestido y se pone un corto camisón, sin dejar de verlo. Ella se acuesta a su lado.

Seiya... - Goku habla y llama la atención de la morena- te conoce demasiado...- Milk levanta su cabeza

¿Por dices eso, Goku?- su esposo la mira.

Yo... - Suspira- No sabía que te gustaban los chocolates con frambuesas... Ni que te encantaban las rosas blancas...

Goku...- susurra Milk

Yo no se nada de tus gustos Milk... Tampoco de que le tienes miedo a las alturas...- El se sienta para hablarle mejor- ¿por que nunca me contaste sobre eso?- ella también se sienta

Es que tu... - Se sincera- Nunca me lo preguntaste Goku- el abre bien grande sus ojos - ella le sonríe- Tu y yo... Nunca tuvimos un tiempo para nosotros, en el cual podríamos contarnos nuestros gustos y miedos... Goku... Tu nunca te diste un tiempo para mi...- El al oírla decir eso, no sabe como reaccionar...

Milk...

¡Buenas noches, Goku!- ella se da vuelta y se acomoda para dormir. El guerrero cae en cuenta de algo y muy triste dice...

Buenas... Noches, Milk...- el se acuesta y apaga la luz...

A la mañana siguiente…

Milk, linda...- Pietro la hace pasar a un cuarto que esta muy bien adornado. Hay una fuente de agua, flores, una cascada artificial, piedras, etc. El lugar parece un arrecife artificial. Milk mira que en el cuarto también hay cámaras de fotos y algunos fotógrafos. La morena comienza a incomodarse...

Pity...- el diseñador se voltea

¿Que ocurre querida?

¿Que es todo esto?- le murmura

Bueno, Milk, ya te he dicho que tu verdadero trabajo empieza hoy

Pero tu me dijiste que hoy tendríamos unas pruebas- mira a su alrededor- ¿y por que hay fotógrafos aquí?

Muy simple... Hoy tendrás unas pruebas fotográficas, Milk...- el hombre saluda a sus colegas. La morena se pone nerviosa

¿Fotografías?- se pone roja- ¿No es muy pronto para eso?- el otro se cruza de brazos- ¡Aun no estoy preparada para esto Pietro!

¡Shhhh!- el la toma de los hombros- ¡Tranquilízate, tranqui Milk! Te dije que son unas pruebas de fotografías, es solo para ver como te mueves para las cámaras...

¿A que te refieres?

Veraz... Tú sabes muy bien que no tienes experiencia alguna en el modelaje. No tienes la mas remota idea sobre el mundo de la moda, es por eso que te elegimos y lo que queremos nosotros...es que muestres ante las cámaras, tal cual eres... actúa natural sin artificios- Milk ahora lo comprende- ¿Me captas nena?

Ahora si... lo entiendo muy bien, Pity

¡Genial!- la empuja suavemente- vamos ven conmigo, te prepare unos atuendos especiales que quiero que luzcas ante los fotógrafos...- se la lleva a los vestidores.

En Corporación Capsule...

¡Nooo!- Goten se agarra su cabeza- ¡Que maloooo!

¡Fue muyyyyy cruel!- Trunks hace pucheros- ¡Papa hizo polvo mi juguete!- Goten consuela a su amigo- ¡Fue mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños!

Que mal...- el hijo de Goku baja su cabeza- Lo peor es que mi hermano y yo pasamos días enteros buscando ese juguete...- mira hacia arriba- el anime-robot 6500 era de edición limitada... Será muy difícil conseguir otro...- ambos pequeños se quedan tristes

Estoy muy triste, Goten, ya no habrá otro juguete igual... Mi mama trato también de conseguir otro, pero no pudo- Trunks - ¡Ya no se puede hacer nada!- los chicos suspiran, pero de repente, Goten le vuelve la alegría a su rostro y le dice a su amiguito

¿Y si buscamos las esferas del dragón y le pedimos a Sherlong que te de otro robot igual?- Trunks al escucharlo se alegra también

¡Oye, esa es una buena idea, Goten!- se pone de pie- ¡Yo no lo había pensado! ¡Eres muy inteligente, Goten, esa es una excelente idea!- el pequeño se muestra en pose heroica

¡Gracias, Trunks! Pero, ¿Puedo ir contigo a buscar las esferas?

¡CLARO!.. ¡Espera!...- Trunks ve a lo lejos que su madre esta acercándose a ellos junto con Goku y baja la voz para hablar con su amigo- Entonces...- el hijo de Bulma se acerca a Goten- vendrás conmigo solo si mantienes el secreto- el chico asiente- no quiero que mi mama se entere de esto...¿de acuerdo?

¡De acuerdo!- habla en susurro

Bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar el radar del dragón, sin que nadie sospeche nada... ¿Me ayudas?

¡SIIIIII!- contesta animado

¡Shhhhhh!- Trunks le tapa la boca- ¡No grites tonto! ¡Nos van a descubrir!

¡Lo siento!- habla bajito

¡Bien! ahora ayúdame a buscar el radar- los niños ponen en marcha su plan y se dirigen al interior de la empresa.

¡Mmmm!- Seiya se dirige a los salones de fotomontaje chequeando su reloj- ¡Son las 11 de la mañana! es la primera vez que llego temprano al trabajo- va muy sonriente- Por suerte hoy Yuka no me gritara hoy...- Seiya se dirige a recepción

¡Buen día, señor Matsura!- lo saluda una mujer

¡Buen día, Rika!... ¿Hay algún recado para mi?

Si señor, Pietro y el fotógrafo Nari, lo esperan en fotomontaje para las pruebas

¿Pruebas?

Si... las fotos con la nueva modelo, señor...- Seiya abre los ojos al oírla

¡Es cierto! ¡Como pude olvidarlo!- sonríe- Bien entrare, si alguien viene por mi, me llamas ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo, jefe...- Matsura se apresura a entrar al salón de fotomontaje y lo que ven sus ojos color miel... Lo deja sin palabras...

Milk... Mira hacia al ocaso...- el fotógrafo le indica lo que debe hacer- gira tu cabeza hacia la izquierda...

¿A... Así?- dice la morena

Señorita Milk, por favor relájese... Se la ve tensa...

Perdón...

No pidas perdón cariño- le habla Pietro- tienes que dejar que tu cuerpo y mente se relajen. Respira hondo y exhala el aire...- le habla muy suavemente

Es que me cuesta relajarme... Esto es nuevo para mi...- dice cabizbaja

¡No te pongas así Milk!- El diseñador trata de animarla- debes tomártelo a la ligera... No te tenses trata de relajarte y para eso piensa en algo lindo... Piensa en las cosas o lugares que te hacen bien... Que te dan paz

Que me den paz... - Contesta Milk. Ella da un suspiro y toma aire y lo exhala. En su mente, la esposa de Goku piensa en el bosque donde vive, en los árboles, el lago, las flores silvestres... y su hogar... Sus hijos y esposo... Milk comienza a relajarse y en su bello rostro se dibuja una linda sonrisa. Seiya que lo observa todo, no puede dejar de admirar lo hermosa que esta Milk.

Ella luce un corto y ajustado vestido con vuelo abajo de color agua marina. Luce unos zapatos plateados de taco alto y fino. Su cabello lacio vuela por el efecto de viento que logran con un ventilador.  
>Milk hace poses según le indica el fotógrafo y Pietro. Seiya sigue la sesión atentamente sin despegar su vista de la morena.<p>

¡Muy bien Milk, muy bien!- ella finalmente se relaja. Posa muy sensual ante la cámara

¡Es tan... tan hermosa!- Matsura esta anonadado

Ahora, Milk -La sesión hace una parada- ve al mostrador y cámbiate de atuendo- le ordena Pietro- ahora quiero que luzcas la bikini anaranjada- Seiya al oírlo, siente latir muy rápido su corazón- ¿Te animas?

S...si... Claro- La morena asiente con las mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza. Ella pasa a los vestidores. Pietro mueve su cabeza y se encuentra con su jefe

¡SEIYA!- se le acerca pero el joven no reacciona- ¡SEIYAAAAA, HOLA, SEIYAAAAA!- el finalmente reacciona

¡¿Ehhh?

¿Te despertaste, jefecito?- Pietro lo mira divertido

¡Ahhhh, Pity!.. ¿Que deseas?

Solo quería mostrarte las fotos piloto de Milk...

¡¿La...las fotos?- mira hacia donde están las computadoras

¡Si! -Pietro lo toma del brazo- Sígueme, las tenemos ahí y queremos que les des tu critica constructiva, jefe

¡De acuerdo!- asiente feliz

OTRA VEZ EN CORPORATION CAPSULE...

Estaban sentados Goku en compañía de Bulma. El guerrero había llevado a su hijo Goten a visitar a su amigo Trunks. Desde que llego, Goku ha estado muy silencioso. Su gran amiga Bulma había notado a su amigo un poco raro. Desde hace mucho tiempo que llevan conociéndose, cada uno conoce las virtudes y defectos del otro. Pero la genio sabia que había algo que molestaba al saiyayin y auque Goku no es alguien quien expresa fácilmente como se siente en su interior, su amiga Bulma sabia el como averiguarlo.  
>Es sabido que Goku no es un ser que visite muy seguido a sus amigos. Pero Bulma es la excepción, el siempre acude a ella, ya sea por que necesite de su ayuda científica o por algún consejo en particular y la bella genio era conciente de ello.<p>

EH, ¡Goku!- el se voltea a verla

¿Si, Bulma?- ella le acerca un refresco

Dime... Hay... ¿Algo que te molesta?- Los ojos negros del guerrero se vuelven un poco tristes

¿Por que la pregunta Bulma?- ella suspira

Vamos Goku, tu y yo somos amigos desde nuestra infancia y como tales, te conozco a la perfección...- Ella lo mira con una seriedad muy poco vista en ella- Se que hay algo que te tiene mal, Goku...- ella acerca su rostro al de el- Dime...¿Me lo puedes contar?- el sabe que no tiene escapatoria cuando ella lo mira así. Entonces suelta la sopa...

Es Milk...- Bulma lo escucha- ayer... Me di cuenta... De que no la conozco...- La peliazul abre sus ojos muy sorprendida- Yo no se nada de mi esposa...- el baja su cabeza

¿Como que no la conoces?- Bulma sonríe incrédula

No la conozco...- El mira hacia arriba- ella y yo nos casamos hace tanto tiempo...vivimos en la misma casa desde hace años... Y no se nada de ella- Bulma lo oye atenta- ayer... Vino a visitarnos ese Selta... O Senka...- se rasca la cabeza por no recordar el nombre del amigo de su esposa

Seiya...- lo corrige Bulma - Seiya Matsura

Si...ese- contesta con molestia. Bulma al oírlo hablar así se da cuenta de que Goku esta celoso. Ella sonríe...

¿Y que tiene que ver Seiya con todo esto?- interroga

Es que... El... La conoce mas que yo...- da un bufido- ayer me entere de que Milk le teme a las alturas- Se levanta de la silla y comienza a dar vueltas- yo no lo sabia... Muchas veces yo la llevaba en la nube voladora o en mis brazos... Ella se aferraba a mí con fuerza... Pensé que lo hacia por que tenia frió por el viento... Pero no- el baja su cabeza- Ella tenia miedo... Yo debí preguntarle si estaba bien, quizás ella me lo hubiese contado si yo hubiese sido mas atento a sus reacciones...

Quizás...- opina Bulma- Milk no quería decírtelo porque tenia vergüenza...

¿Vergüenza?- pregunta confundido

Si, vergüenza... Y eso es normal... Muchas personas esconden sus miedos por temor a ser burlados

Yo jamás me burlaría de ella- contesta

Ya lo se Goku... Tu jamás te burlarías de eso pero quizás para Milk seria demasiado bochornoso al contártelo..

Pero no es solo eso. Seiya le trajo de obsequio también unas flores blancas y unos chocolates con frambuesas... Yo ni sabia de sus gustos... Cuando yo dije en la fiesta de que Milk no era bonita, ella se molesto mucho... La herí... Quise agregarlo pero no pude... No me hablo por días...- Bulma ve la frustración en el rostro de su amigo- Le pedí perdón... Le busque en el bosque unas orquídeas silvestres... Creí que le gustaban... Ella se mostró feliz o eso me hizo creer... Si sabia que le gustaban las flores blancas le hubiese traído de esas...

Pero eso no es el caso Goku...- Bulma trata de confortarlo- A ella de seguro le encanto que le entregaras flores, no le hubiese importado si no eran flores blancas... Es ese detalle tuyo no muy peculiar en ti lo que se que a Milk le encanto Goku...

¿Tu crees?

¡Claro que si!

Pero hay algo más Bulma...

¿Que cosa, Goku?

Milk noche me dijo que yo no tenia tiempo para ella... Y que si lo hubiésemos tenido, ella me lo contaría todo sobre si misma...

Bueno, eso no debe ser ninguna revelación para ti, tonto, ya que tu NUNCA le diste tiempo a ella- Goku la mira a los ojos- Tu siempre te la pasabas entrenando o estabas de viaje batalla tras batalla, amigo...- Bulma se acerca mas a el con un rostro mas severo- ¡Tu la abandonabas Goku!...Yo en el cumpleaños de mi hijo Trunks te lo dije...- Bulma toma con sus manos el rostro de Goku, para que el no pierda detalle de cada una de sus palabras- Goku tu deberías pasar mas tiempo con tu esposa, deja los duros entrenamientos por un tiempo y dedícalo para estar con Milk, conócela, pregúntale cosas sobre sus gustos, miedos, todo... No la dejes nunca más de lado, ella no se lo merece más... Ya sufrió mucho... Los últimos 7 años fueron los mas difíciles para Milk...-Goku fija su vista en los ojos azules de su amiga

¿Sufrió mucho?- le pregunta. Bulma suspira

Goku... Haces preguntas muy tontas, ¿sabes?... ¡CLARO QUE SI, IDIOTAAA!- el casi salta por el grito de Bulma

¡Per...per...dona!- se disculpa Goku

Claro que si... Unas semanas después de tu "muerte", Milk venia muy seguido a casa, también visitaba a Krilin... Me supongo que lo hacia para no quedarse en tu casa...- Goku baja la cabeza- Todo le recordaba a ti, fue muy doloroso verla así... Estaba abatida, cambiada, abandonada... Incluso fue tan severo su cambio que hasta permitía que Piccolo entrenara a Gohan...- Goku vuelve a levantar su vista- Recuerdo cuando paso el primer mes de tu partida, cuando Milk vino a verme... Fue la primera vez desde que la conocía, que la vi diferente...- Goku presta atención...

BULMA FLASHBACK...

¡Di...maaaa- maaaaa!- Bulma estaba en su casa con un pequeño Trunks de un año de vida en sus brazos. El bebe le sonreía a su madre- Vamos mi amor, di "maaaa- maaa"...- Ella insistía con el niño hasta que una aeronave roja descendía de los cielos. Bulma se para y ve bajar del mismo a Milk. La genio abría sus ojos muy sorprendida...

¡Hola, Bulma!

¿Milkkkk?- La mira de arriba hacia abajo- ¿Pero que te paso?..-Bulma estaba sorprendida. La morena tenía su cabello suelto y despeinado, que llegaba hasta su cintura, su rostro mostraba unas oscuras ojeras, estaba desaliña, muy delgada, mal vestida... Parecía abandonada... Pero lo que mas llamo la atención a Bulma fue que a pesar del triste aspecto que lucia Milk, la morena tenia una radiante sonrisa

Bul...Bulma...- Se le acerca, Milk comenzaba a temblar y con la voz entrecortada, le decia...- Yo... No... Me, me sen, sentía... Bien... Fui al doctor esta mañana... Y... Y- Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos...- Yo no se como... Decirle a Gohan...

Bulma se asusta y deja a su bebe en la carreola y abraza a Milk

¡Shhhh, tranquila Milk!- ella le corresponde a la peliazul- ¡Dime! ¿Que te dijo el doctor? ¿Estas enferma?- La mama de Bulma se acerca al lugar

¡Bulmaaaa!- la llama con su alegre voz- ¡Bulmaaa, hijitaaaa!, ¿Queee?- Pero su hija detiene a su madre con su mano, esta se para

¡No, no estoy enferma!- se calma un poco y se suelta de Bulma- ¡Estoy de maravilla!

¿Como que estas de maravilla?- dice Bulma incrédula- ¡Mírate como estas! - dice muy triste - ¡Estas terrible, Milk!- la toma de la mano- ¡Ven, te llevare para arreglarte un poco! ¡Necesitas una ducha, un...!

¡No, jajajaja!- ríe nerviosa. Tanto Bulma como la señora Briefs se miran sin entender nada- ¡No, Bulma, estoy bien!

¿Como que...?

¡Estoy embarazada!- dice de una y su sonrisa se vuelve a pagar- ¡Voy a tener otro bebe!

¡Milkkk!- Bulma ahora sonríe- ¡Vas a ser mama otra vez!- Milk al oírla vuelve a llorar y se tira al suelo. Tanto Bulma como su madre corren hacia la morena.

¡Llamare a un medico!- La rubia corre hacia adentro de la casa. Bulma abraza a Milk

¿¡MILK... POR FAVORRR!- la morena solloza entre los brazos de su amiga

¡Bulma! Voy a tener otro hijo de mi Goku... Gohan va a tener un hermanito... Mi padre será abuelo otra vez... Pero me siento... Tan vacía... ¡Tan sola! debería estar feliz... ¡No se que hacerrr!

MILK...- le acaricia la espalda

¡Lo hecho tanto de menos!... ¡Quiero a mi Goku, otra vezzz!- Milk es un mar de lagrimas

¡Tranquila, Milk, tranquila!- se aferra mas a Bulma- ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! Todo pasara... El dolor pasara... Concéntrate en este nuevo ser que llevas adentro...- Milk asiente entre lagrimas- Hazlo por Gohan, también...tu hijo te necesita... Los dos se necesitan...- le acaricia el vientre- hazlo por ellos...- ambas mujeres se quedan así por un rato

FIN DEL BLASHBACK

Fue muy duro verla así...- Bulma se seca las lagrimas al recordarlo, Goku cierra fuertemente sus ojos- Yo acompañe a Milk hasta el ultimo día de su embarazo, estuve con ella siempre, sostuve su mano cuando daba a luz a Goten, la ayude con la crianza de tus hijos, Goku, no la deje sola en ningún momento... No quería dejarla decaer...- Goku puede sentir con cada palabra de Bulma todo el dolor que experimento su esposa en sus 7 años de muerto

Yo... No se que... Decir...- el guerrero comienza a llorar- Yo no se como pude ser capaz de dejarla sola... Como pude... - Goku se tapa la cara. Bulma le palmea la espalda con afecto...- Mi esposa y mis hijos... Sufrieron tanto por mi culpa... Soy un perfecto idiota...

Goku... Escúchame...- Bulma vuelve a tomar su rostro...-

Yo se cual fue el motivo por el cual... Tú no quisiste revivir esa vez...- Goku la mira- Pero esta conversación la dejaremos para después, tú ahora lo que debes hacer, amigo mió, es tratar de cambiar un poco... Se mas compañero con tu esposa, debes convertirte en su mejor amigo, ser el mejor esposo...- Bulma le guiña el ojo- y el mejor amante...- Goku asiente por fin comprendiendo el asunto- Solo así podrás compensarla por tanto sufrimiento... ¿Lo entiendes?- le dice severa

Si... Lo entiendo- Sonríe- Compensare a Milk por todas mis faltas y por que la amo...

Así me gusta...- Bulma palmea tiernamente el rostro de Goku

Bulma...- toma las manos de su amiga- ¡Gracias!- Bulma le da una bella sonrisa a su amigo. Ambos amigos se miran por un rato

¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!- el grito de un Vegeta celoso los hace saltar a los dos

¡AYYYYY, NO GRITES ASIII!- Bulma se toma el pecho- ¡Nos asustaste Vegeta!- el príncipe se voltea a ver a su lacayo

¿¡KAKAROTTO, QUE CARAJO HACES CON MI ESPOSA!- Goku mira hacia arriba con fastidio- ¿¡CONTESTAME!

¡ADIOS BULMA!- Goku pone sus dedos en la frente- ¡DESPUES VUELVO POR GOTEN!

¡NO ME IGNORES ISECTOOO!- el esta que explota

¡Ok!- contesta Bulma y Goku le sonríe

¡Byeee!- y desaparece

¡KAKAROTTOOOO!-a Vegeta se le aumenta el ki- ¡ME DEJO HABLANDO SOLO... COBARDEEE!

¡BAHHHH, YA CALLATEEE!- Bulma pierde la paciencia- ¡No seas celoso, Vegeta, no estábamos haciendo nada!

¿¡COMO QUE NO!- Aprieta sus puños- ¿¡CREES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA DE COMO SE MIRABAN, MUJER!

¡Que tonto eres! ¡Esa mirada es de cariño!... ¡El es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco de chiquito...!- Vegeta la mira con ojos asesinos- ¡BAH... NO DEBO DARTE EXPLICACIONES!- Se da vuelta y se retira

¡TU TAMPOCO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO!- va tras de su esposa- ¡VOY A ELIMINAR A ESE INSECTOOO, LO JURO!

¿¡Así!...¿¡Y por que no lo hiciste en el momento, eh!- Bulma lo mira maliciosa, Vegeta se queda cortado- ¿Si pudiste eliminarlo por que no lo hiciste?

¡Hmfffff!- Vegeta no sabe que decir

¡Le tienes miedo a Goku!... ¡Cobarde!

¡YO NO SOY NINGUN COBARDEEE!- se pone rojo de la vergüenza- ¡VEN AHORA MISMO, MUJER!- y el saiyayin sigue a su esposa a los gritos.

Mientras...

Seiya estaba con Pietro mirando las fotos de Prueba de Milk.

Matsura se deleitaba con cada una de las fotos de su amiga, pero trataba de mantener su profesionalismo

Mira esta Seiya...- le señala una fotografía. Milk estaba acostada en el suelo con su cabello largo revuelto y en una pose muy sugestiva- Esta se ve bellísima...- comenta Pietro muy satisfecho- Costo... Pero creo que esta será perfecta para lanzar la marca... ¿Que opinas?- El moreno le habla a su jefe quien mira fijamente la fotografía

Es hermosa...- contesta escondiendo con su maleta su "excitación"

Si lo es... ¿Pero que opinas? ¿Lanzamos la marca con esta fotografía?

¿Eh?...

¡Seiyaaa!- el otro esta distraído- ¡Contesta!

¡Ohhh, perdón, Pity, lo siento! estaba distraído...

¡Que novedad!- contesta con sarcasmo- Pero dime... ¿Crees que esta foto es perfecta para el lanzamiento de "Gold Lady"?- Seiya mira la foto y asiente

Si... Pity estoy de acuerdo... Esta foto es la ganadora- sonríe- Con esta lanzaremos la línea

¡Bravo!- aplaude Pietro muy contento

¿Por que aplaudes, Pity?- la voz de Milk le llama la atención de ambos y se voltean a verla

¡Bue... Buen día...Milk!- Seiya de repente se pone nervioso al verla

¡Buen día, Seiya!- Milk le sonríe- ¿Viniste a ver la sesión de fotos?.

¡Sii!... Ayer te dije que iba a supervisar tu trabajo... Y a eso vine- Milk mira la pantalla

¿Viste las fotos?- Seiya asiente- ¿Y que te parecen?- pregunta avergonzada- ¿Salieron bien?

¡Siii, salieron hermosas!- contesta- ¡Lo hiciste muy bien Milk! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!

¡Gracias, Seiya!- le agradece

Bueno, querida...- Pietro le ordena- ¿Lista para la siguiente sesión?

Si... Lista- contesta ya más cómoda

Bien entonces pasa por aquí...- le señala otro escenario- Sácate la bata y recuéstate aquí... Vamos con la sesión en traje de baño- Seiya se siente mas nervioso

Seiya...- lo llama Milk

¿Dime?- Milk se acerca- ¿Te vas a quedar a ver la sesión?- le pregunta

Este... ¿Por que me preguntas?- contesta dudoso

Es que me gustaría que te quedaras Seiya...- responde la morena, Seiya la mira sorprendido- me siento mas segura si te quedas conmigo...

Si, me quedare si lo quieres...- contesta ocultando su emoción

¡Que bueno!- Milk se quita la bata y se puede apreciar su bello cuerpo. La bikini anaranjada con apliques dorados resalta el tono de su piel. Sus grandes pechos parecen salirse del sostén y la tanga descubre sus muy bien trabajadas nalgas. Seiya estaba embobado con ella, el cuerpo de su amiga es realmente atractivo. Las mejillas de Matsura se encienden y su corazón parece salirse del pecho.

¿Lista?- uno de los fotógrafos se pone en posición y le indica a la modelo en donde debe colocarse

¡Lista!- El rostro de Milk se ve más relajado y más cómodo. Ella poco a poco va entrando en confianza. Pietro y Seiya siguen la sesión.  
>Milk sigue al pie de la letra las indicaciones que le dan Pietro y el fotógrafo. Con cada pose...con cada movimiento... La joven esposa de Goku se va soltando cada vez más... En cada fotografía, Milk va mostrando su sensualidad interior.<br>Seiya por su parte, no despega su vista de Milk.

Ahora Milk- habla Pietro- siéntate en el suelo... Extiende tu pierna izquierda y flexiona la derecha...- ella obedece- inclina suavemente su cuerpo hacia la derecha y apóyate con tu brazo...

¿Así?- contesta

Aja...- Pietro se acerca y tira el cabello de Milk hacia atrás- Ahora Shun...- le habla al fotógrafo - enciende el ventilador...- el joven obedece y el negro cabello de Milk vuela hacia atrás...

¡Bellísimo!- exclama Pietro- Milk... Sonríe...- Ella da una tierna y sensual sonrisa. El flash de la cámara se enciende y el fotógrafo toma una excelente fotografía

¡Bellísima!- Seiya suspira y aplaude contento- ¡MUY BIEN, MILK, MUY BIEN!- ella asiente avergonzada- ¡SALISTE HERMOSA, MUY HERMOSA!

¡Por favor!- Ella se sonroja- ¡Me apenas!

¿Por que?- el se aproxima a ella- ¡Si digo la verdad!- el esta anonadado- ¡Si eres de lo mas hermosa que hay en este mundo!- le dice suavemente y con una expresión seria. Milk al oírlo y al ver esa mirada, siente algo extraño hacia el. De pronto ella se queda pensativa. Seiya al notar esa rara expresión de ella, enseguida dice

¡Milk!- ella sale de sus pensamientos- ¿Dije algo que te molesto?- El se pone serio, ella niega

No... No es nada, Seiya, nada- le sonríe

¡Muy bien!- Pietro se interpone- Descansa un poco querida...- le entrega la bata- Después de un break de 45 minutos, seguiremos con mas pruebas...- ella asiente. Seiya mira su reloj y se acerca a Milk

Dime chibi...- ella se pone la bata- ¿Segura que no estas molesta conmigo?- el quiere sacarse la duda

¡Nooo, para nada!- Ella le palmea la espalda- es solo que...- mira fijo los ojos color miel de el- la forma en la que me halagaste... No se... Me...- niega con la cabeza- ¡No olvídalo!

¡OH, vamos Milk te conozco!- el protesta- Se que algo que dije te molesto... A mi no me...- Ella pone sus dedos en los labios de el para callarlo

¡Te dije que no es nada!- Milk se ríe

¿En serio?- le pregunta con duda

¡En serio, Seiya, en serio!

Bueno... Milk… son las 14 de la tarde...dime... ¿No te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?- la invita

¡Me parece bien! Estoy con mucha hambre- Ella lo acepta

¡Genial!- el se alegra- Entonces ve a cambiarte... Conozco un excelente restaurante de comida italiana de primera...- Seiya le cede su brazo- ¿Te apetece?- ella lo toma del brazo

¡Me apetece, Seiya! ¿Vamos?- Milk esta muy sonriente

¡Vamos!- y ambos jóvenes se retiran del estudio.

Por otra parte. Goku llega a su casa. Después de la charla que tuvo con su amiga Bulma, el guerrero se queda mas tranquilo. El se siente con más animo, el después de tanto tiempo, ha comprendido de que debe ser mas atento con Milk.

¡Bien!- dice animado- Ahora es el momento de ser un buen y mejor esposo- mira la foto de Milk junto a sus hijos. El sonríe- Milk... Te prometo que a partir de ahora, seré un mejor esposo, estaré mas tiempo contigo y ya no te sentirás sola nunca mas...- toma la foto y la besa- ¡Seré el hombre que mereces, Milk!- deja la foto y de repente siente que el ki de su hijo mayor se aproxima. El joven regresa del instituto

¡Es Gohan!- Goku suspira y espera a su primogénito- Pero antes... Debo hablar con mi hijo- vuelve a ver la foto- Después de todo... El también sufrió mucho...- Goku se pone serio y la puerta de su casa se abre. Gohan entra

¡Hola, Gohan!

¡Hola, papa!- el chico deja su bolso- creí que no te vería hasta la noche...

Bueno...- el se rasca la cabeza- Es que decidí regresar temprano...- el se aproxima hacia su hijo y pone su mano en el hombro del chico. Gohan ve en los ojos de su padre, algo raro- Gohan, hijo... tenemos que hablar...- el chico nota en los ojos de Goku un dejo de tristeza

¿Sobre que, papa?- Goku lo guía hacia el salón

Sobre algo que quiero saber... Algo que debí hablar contigo desde que volví a la vida...- y ambos se sientan en el salón a conversar entre padre e hijo.

¿No ha salido todavía?- un hombre muy cubierto le pregunta a otro quien tiene un larga vistas. El sujeto observa la puerta de entrada se Matsura Models

¡No aun no!- contesta- Ese tal Matsura aun no ha salido...

¡Esto es estupido!- protesta el otro- No se porque el jefe insiste en que mantengamos un ojo encima sobre ese tipo... Hacemos lo mismo desde hace meses y ya estoy ¡Harto!

¡Pues no te quejes!- El del larga vistas le contesta- ¡Para esto nos pagan!- el otro se cruza de brazos- El jefe solo quiere investigar primero toooodo lo que rodea a Seiya Matsura... después de que tengamos tooooda la información necesaria, el jefe dará el siguiente paso y posterior plan...

¿Y cual es el plan?- pregunta. El otro fija nuevamente sus ojos en el edificio.

Un secuestro y posterior rescate millonario- se encoje de hombros- ¡Eso es todo!

¿Y por que no lo hace y ya?

¡Por que el quiere planear el golpe perfecto... El es muy perfeccionista... No quiere dejar nada librado al azar...- sigue observando hasta que ve salir a Seiya del edificio en compañía de Milk- ¡AHI SALIO!- el otro toma su larga vistas y también observa

¡OHHHH MI DIOSSS!- el otro fija su atención en Milk- ¡¿PERO QUIEN SERA ESA MORENA TAN BELLA?

¡AJAAAA!- el otro sonríe- ¡ESE TAL MATSURA TIENE UN BUEN GUSTO CON LAS MUJERES! ¿EH?

Es verdad...- El otro comenta- auque es la primera vez desde lo que lo estamos vigilando, que lo vemos salir en compañía de una mujer

Estas en lo cierto...- el hombre saca su celular- Esto es nuevo... Debemos informarle al jefe

Bien... Supongo que después los seguiremos... ¿Verdad?

¡Verdad!- El otro hace una señal a su colega- ¡VAMOS!- y ambos hombres siguen a Seiya y a Milk...

Ya en la noche... Goku se encuentra en su salón, sentado, a que su esposa vuelva de su trabajo. Sobre la mesa hay un ramo de jazmines, chocolates y unas entradas.

Son las 22 horas...- Goku observa el reloj de la pared- Su ki aun esta lejos...- se queda pensativo y siente otro ki distinto, cerca de su esposa. Goku al reconocer ese ki, no hace más que molestarse.

Esta con ese tal Selta...- mueve su cabeza- Digo... ¡Seiya!- se cruza de brazos - ¿Que tanto estarán haciendo los dos?- la energía del saiyayin se incrementa- Si en unos minutos, Milk no viene... La iré a buscar...- El guerrero se queda esperando a su esposa...

Mientras Goku espera... Dos personas muy cercanas entre si, se encuentran en un cuarto de hotel...

¡Ahhhhh, Ahhhh!- los jadeos se escuchan por todo el pasillo

¡AHHHH, SIIIII, AHHHH!- ambos amantes se revuelcan por toda la cama

¡Seiyaaaaa!- una voz femenina llama a su amante

¡Milkkkk!- el otro jadea su nombre- ¡Ahhhh, Milkkkk, ahhh!

¡Hazme tuyaaaaa!- la mujer lo pide a los gritos

¡ahora eres miaaaaa!- ambos amantes se demuestran su amor prohibido... En un cuarto de hotel, mientras un hombre, espera impaciente a su mujer

Milk...- Goku piensa en su esposa- ¿Por que te tardas tanto?- se pregunta sin tener la mas mínima sospecha...

CONTINUARA...

¡LO SE... LO SEEEEE, NO DIGAN NADA, GRRRRRR!...MEJOR LO DIGO YO...

¡PERDONNNNNNN! ¡PERDONNNNN Y MAS PERDONNNN! POR EL ENORRRRMEEEEE RETRAZO, ES QUE LES JURO POR LOS HUEVOS DEL CONEJO DE PASCUA ( ¡CUAC!) QUE NO PUDE NI HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR NADA DE NADA... SE ME ACUMULO TOOOODO Y NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPI DE ESTA HISTORIA.

ESTE CAPITULO ES LARGO, ES LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER POR USTEDES... LES AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE SU APOYO A MI HISTORIA Y LES DOY GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO EN LEERLO Y DEJAR LOS CORRESPONDIENTES REWIENS...

ESPERO QUE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, MI LABURO BAJE Y PUEDA SUBIR MAS CAPITULOS MAS SEGUIDO COMO USTEDES SE MERECEN...

YA SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR... NOS LEEMOS, SI DIOS QUIERE, PRONTO

¡BYE BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

ENTRE SUEÑOS, PESADILLAS Y REALIDADES...

Milk...- Goku llama a su esposa entre sueños, el joven guerrero se ha quedado dormido en el sillón, esperando su regreso...

¡AHHHH, AHHHH, AHHHH!- una bella morena jadea ante las embestidas amorosas de su amante. Su hombre encima de la mujer, cabalga sobre ella arrancándole sonoros suspiros.

¡Ahhh, ahhh, Milkkkk!- el joven toma mas velocidad, la mujer se sostiene de la baranda de la cama, para soportar mas oleadas de placer

¡AYYYY, SEIYAAAA, AHHHH!

¡SIII, MASSSS, MASSSS!- Seiya va mas rápido y finalmente llega a culminar- ¡AHHHH!- agotado cae sobre el pecho de su amante

¡Seiyaaa!- ella igual de agotada, besa la frente de su amante- ¡Eso... Fue... Hermoso!- dice, el levanta su mirada

¡No... Sa, sabes...!- la mira a los ojos- ¡Lo mucho... Que espere... Esto!- el fija su vista en los ojos negros de ella- ¡Yo... Toda mi vida... Te espere!- el besa entre los pliegues del busto de ella- ¡Siempre!

¡Y aquí... Me tienes!- le contesta Milk con una sonrisa- ¡Ahora soy toda tuya!- El le devuelve la sonrisa

¡Siii, miaaa!- el mira los pechos de ella y los toma- ¡Miaaa!- con sus manos aprieta los senos y los lame, los besa y los chupa- ¡Miaaa!- Milk se contonea por el placer que esta sintiendo, Seiya muerde con locura los pezones- ¡Miaaa!

¡Ayyy, Seiyaaaa!- ella lo toma de los cabellos con fiereza- ¡Seiyaaaa!

¡Te amooo, Te amo!- Le dice el y le pregunta- ¿Me amas, Milk?- espera una respuesta- ¿Me amas?- le pregunta impaciente. Ella solo atina a mirarlo sin decir ni una palabra- ¿Milk...?- el nota que la morena solo atina a sonreír- ¡MILK...! ¿ME AMAS?- Seiya comienza a desesperarse por el silencio de Milk - ¿CONTESTAME?

¡NOOO!- el se gira y ve a Goku quien lo mira con ojos asesinos. Seiya al verlo, atina horrorizado a levantarse de allí

¡GOKUUU!- el guerrero se le aproxima muy amenazante y este se acuesta al lado de su mujer quien esta desnuda y lo mira como si nada hubiera pasado

¿¡Milk!?- Seiya no entiende como ella no dice nada. Goku toma la cara de su esposa y la besa con pasión, ella corresponde el beso de igual manera. Seiya no entiende nada...

Ella...- Habla Goku- Solo me ama a mi...- lo mira con burla- ¿Lo entiendes?- Seiya incrédulo vuelve a mirar a Milk

¡PE...PE...PEROOO!- Seiya esta en shock- ¡Ella... Ella y yoo!- Seiya ve como Goku se desnuda y se acuesta al lado de su mujer- ¡Ella y yo... Recién...!- no puede terminar por que Goku comienza a besar y amar a su esposa adelante de el- ¡HICIMOS EL AMOOOR!- el saiyayin solo atina a mirar a Seiya y con una gran sonrisa, dice...

¿Amor?... ¡Jajajajaja!- Milk también mira a su amigo y comienza a reír a la par de su esposo- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- El joven no entiende nada

¡MILKKK! ¡¿DE QUE TE RIES?!- Seiya pierde los estribos

¡¿Que hicimos el amor?!- contesta Milk debajo de su esposo, quien la esta poseyendo- Seiya... Yo solo hago el amor con el...- Goku lo mira con ironía

¿¡QUE!?- Seiya no sabe que decir- ¡PERO HICIMOS EL AMOR!

¡NOOO!- Goku interfiere, Seiya esta a punto de llorar- ¡Solo haces el amor con ella...!- sonríe- ¡EN TU SUEÑOS...!- Seiya reacciona

¿¡Queeee!?- dice y ve como Goku acaba sobre su esposa- ¡Noooo!- Seiya sobresaltado se levanta de su cama. Mira hacia su alrededor y nota que se encuentra en su hogar, en la Capital del oeste.

Fue...- Se toma la cabeza - otro sueño...- suspira- Siempre es lo mismo... Siempre sueño con lo mismo... Milk... Es solo mía...- Sonríe triste- en mis sueños...- El joven mira su entrepierna...

¡MIERDAAA!- observa su excitación- ¡No se cuanto tiempo mas soportare estos sueños húmedos!- y se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño...

¡Goku...!- el pelinegro se mueve- ¡Gokuuu!- lentamente abre los ojos- ¡Gokuuu, despierta!- el ve como Milk lo mueve suavemente...

¡Milk!- se levanta del sillón- ¿Que pasa?

Te quedaste dormido...- ella le habla suave- ¿Me esperaste mucho?- Goku mira la hora

Son la 12...- mira a su esposa- ¿Por que te tardaste tanto?- ella se sienta a su lado

Perdóname... es que cene con Seiya- Goku enarca las cejas- y charlamos mucho y se me fue la hora, lo siento- se disculpa

¿Y por que no me llamaste?- Goku se frota los ojos- Yo con la teletrasportacion te hubiese traído enseguida...

No quise molestarte, Goku- le da un beso en la mejilla- hable muchas cosas con el auque mas de trabajo- Ella nota la molestia de el- Pero te prometo que ya no me tardare tanto...

¿Y por que me dices eso?

Por que noto que estas molesto...- ella se ríe

No... A mi no me molesta, Milk- Goku la esquiva- es solo que... Me preocupo por ti...- El corazón de ella rebosa de alegría al oírlo...

¡Y a mi me gusta que te preocupes por mi!- lo besa tiernamente en los labios, Goku sonríe- ¿Vamos a la cama?- el asiente y se deja llevar por ella

Este... Milk...- ella se voltea- A partir de ahora... Yo pasare a buscarte después del trabajo- Milk enarca las cejas

¿Y eso...? ¿A que viene?- se extraña

Bueno...- Se rasca la nuca, típico de el- Los buenos esposos... Buscan a sus mujeres después del trabajo- Milk esta sorprendida- Y yo pensaba en hacer lo mismo...- El la mira con ojos tímidos- ¿No te molestaría, verdad?

¡Para nadaaa!- ella lo abraza y lo vuelve a besar- ¡Me encantaría que me fueras a buscar!...¡Te amo, Goku!- el esta feliz

¡Y yo también!- y ambos se dirigen a su habitación. Después de una hora, Milk finalmente se duerme. Goku la observa detenidamente... Ella luce muy bella cuando esta dormida. El le acaricia los cabellos largos

Mi Milk...- la contempla dormida- Te Prometo que a partir de ahora, seré el esposo que te mereces...- la besa tiernamente en la frente- Juro que jamás volverás a llorar... Te haré feliz, no sufrirás nunca mas...- Goku suspira y comienza a pensar en la seria conversación que tuvo con su hijo Gohan, en la tarde...

**FLASHBACK...**

Gohan... ven por favor...- el chico sigue a su padre- siéntate aquí...- Goku le señala la cama de su habitación, El chico obedece

Papa...- Gohan se extraña de la actitud seria de su padre- ¿Pasa algo malo?- el otro niega

No hijo... Solo...- Goku se pone un poco nervioso- Quiero que me cuentes sobre algo...

¿Sobre que?- Goku pasa su brazo por los hombros de su hijo

Quiero que me cuentes...- suspira- Sobre lo que ocurrió después de mi muerte... En el torneo de Cell- Gohan abre sus ojos sorprendido- Quiero saberlo todo, hijo, todo lo que viviste junto con tu madre después de mi partida...- la mirada de su hijo se vuelve triste- Como fue la vida de ustedes y como te enteraste del embarazo de Milk...- Gohan da un sentido suspiro y responde

Fue muy difícil... Para nosotros dos, papa...- Goku lo mira detenidamente- Después de tu muerte... Mama no podía parar de llorar... - Baja la cabeza- Todos los días, a toda hora... Mama se la pasaba llorando por ti... Yo trate de ser fuerte... De contenerla... De darle fuerzas... De estar con ella...- mira a Goku- A pesar de mi dolor...- El saiyayin mayor baja la cabeza

Fueron días muy duros, papa, mami estaba muy deprimida... El abuelo, Bulma, Krilin y los demás venían muy seguido a casa... Todos venían a visitarnos para darnos ánimos, incluso el señor Piccolo... Pero mama no tenia consuelo... Hice lo imposible para ayudarla... Pero no pude hacer mucho...- Los ojos del joven se vuelven vidriosos- Ella se hundía mas y mas en la depresión... No se levantaba de la cama, ya no tenía ánimos de hacer los quehaceres de la casa ni se ocupaba de ella misma...- Goku siente que se le forma un nudo en la garganta- Mama se echo al abandono... Fue muy difícil para mi verla así... - A Gohan comienza a caerle las lagrimas - Pero unas semanas después, mama, comenzó a levantarse de nuevo... Ella tenía otra actitud... De a poco se volvía a mostrarse mas y mas fuerte- El chico ahora sonríe- yo pensaba que había decidido a sobrellevar de alguna manera tu muerte... Pero no era por eso...- Gohan se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación

¿Gohan a donde vas?- le pregunta Goku

¡Quiero mostrarte algo!-responde y vuelve después con una foto, se la entrega a su padre

¿Y esto?- Goku al mirarla sonríe. Es la foto de Goten cuando era un bebe recién nacido en brazos de su madre y al lado a un pequeño Gohan muy sonriente

Mama... Dos meses después de la batalla de Cell, me llevo de vacaciones a la playa. Estuvimos muchos días, la pasamos muy bien y fue cuando ella me dijo...- El chico sonríe al recordarlo- Que estaba embarazada...¡Yo estaba muy feliz, iba a tener un hermano!... nosotros nos estaríamos solos nunca mas...- Goku al oírlo sonríe- Auque...- la voz de Gohan se quiebra- hu... Hubiésemos preferido mil veces... que tu estuvieses con nosotros... papa... ¡Nos hiciste... Mucha falta!- Gohan llora, Goku al verlo se levanta y lo abraza, atrayéndolo sobre su pecho. Consolando a su hijo

¡Shhhh, hijo!- Gohan corresponde su abrazo- ¡Aquí estoy!... perdóname mi niño  
>Papa...- Goku lo abraza mas fuerte- A partir de ahora... No los dejara solos nunca mas...<p>

Te eche... Mucho de menos, papa... ¡Me hiciste mucha falta, te extrañe mucho!- Gohan solloza en su pecho- ¡No nos dejes nunca mas, por favor!

Lo siento mucho, hijito, ¡Lo siento!- Le acaricia los cabellos- Te prometo, Gohan, que estaré aquí para ustedes... Siempre.

Lo, lo... ¿prometes?- mira a su padre a los ojos. Goku seca las lagrimas de su primogénito y le sonríe

¡Lo prometo!- Gohan se vuelve abrazar con su padre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"La charla que tuve con mi hijo, me hizo reflexionar"- el piensa- "Yo fui muy egoísta al pensar solo en entrenar...Debí ser un mejor esposo y padre"- Goku vuelve a besar a su esposa dormida- "La batalla mas importante de mi vida la perdí"... pero ahora... juro cambiar para poder ganar la guerra... La de ser un mejor hombre para mi esposa... Y el mejor padre para Gohan y Goten" - el rostro de Goku muestra una determinación asombrosa, su cambio comenzara ahora...

¡Gotennn!, Gotennn arriba!- Milk llama al menor de sus hijos. El niño baja las escaleras medio dormido

Buen... ¡AHHHH, DIA!- saluda bostezando- ¿Que hay para desayunar mama?

Lo de siempre hijo...-Su madre le sirve el desayuno y el comienza a comer

Mmmm...¿Mami?- Goten mira a su progenitora

¿Si, hijo?

¡Esteee! Despues de desayunar...- el chico pregunta- ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Trunks?

Puedes ir- responde, el pequeño se alegra- Dime Goten... ¿Has terminado tu tarea?- le pregunta

Ehhh, no aun no..., todavía me falta mucho

¡¿Todavía no la has terminado?!- Milk se enfada- Pues iras a visitar a Trunks después de terminar tu tarea...

¡Peroooo mamaaa!- Goten hace puchero- ¿No puedo terminarla después?- su madre niega con la cabeza, Goku los observa atento

¡Definitivamente no!- Goten patalea- No iras a ver a tu amiguito sino terminas tus deberes primero...- se pone firme

¡Mamiii!

¡Goten!- Goku le llama la atencion- ¿Que te ha dicho tu madre?- el niño sorprendido mira a su progenitor, este posee una expresión seria. Tanto Milk como Gohan lo observan sorprendidos

Ehhh...- Goten se rasca la cabeza- Me dijo que termine mi tarea y despues valla con Trunks...

Bien, entonces no discutas y has lo que te dijo tu madre- Goten baja la cabeza- ¡Y es una orden!- lo dice seriamente.

Si... Papa- Goten termina de desayunar y se dirigue a su habitación. Gohan y Milk se observan sorprendidos entre ellos.

¡Goku!- Milk sonríe- ¡¿Pero que te paso?!- Goku levanta los hombros

Nada... Solo que no me parece correcto que nuestro hijo se rebele cuando se le da una orden- Gohan no lo puede creer- Goten debe obedecer lo que se le dice- Milk sin mas lo abraza por los hombros

¡Mi Goku...!- lo besa- ¡Me hizo muy feliz que me apoyaras en esto!- Goku también la besa- ¡Eres un buen padre y te amo!- lo suelta- ¡Bueno lavare los platos y me iré a trabajar!- Goku la detiene

No, deja eso- Goku se levanta de su silla- Yo los lavare y te llevare a tu trabajo...- Milk cree que se va a desmayar por tal cambio en su esposo

¡Ayy, Goku! ¿Te sientes bien?

¡Yo de maravilla!...Solo que a partir de ahora seré el esposo y padre que debo ser- Sonríe- Ya no debes ocuparte de todo, Milk, te ayudare con los quehaceres de la casa y no te preocupes por Goten, yo me encargare de que termine sus deberes- Goku observa a Gohan y este sonríe

¡Vallaaa, como digas Goku!- Milk esta muy feliz- Goku se dirigue a la cocina a lavar los trastes.

¡No puedo creerlo!- dice la morena- Esta cambiando...- se pellizca las mejillas contenta- ¡Ayy, duele!...¡No, no es un sueño!... ¡Esto es real!- mira a Gohan- ¡Estoy tan feliz!

¡Y yo también, mama!- habla Gohan y piensa- "¡Que bueno papa que empieces con el cambio, como me lo prometiste, se que todo, a partir de ahora, será para mejor!"- el joven saiyayin esta feliz

**En un departamento de Satán City...**

¿Y estas fotos?- una mujer de cabellos cortos negros toma una fotografía

Son las de Matsura, Jefa- La mujer las toma y las mira. Al verlas frunce las cejas- ¿Y esta mujer quien es?- pregunta intrigada

Eso todavía no lo sabemos- responde un hombre calvo- esas fotos las tomamos cuando Matsura y esa chica cenaron anoche en el restaurante italiano Capresse, señora- La mujer guarda las fotos en el cajón- ¿Cuales son los siguientes pasos?

Pues... Sigan investigando...- dice seriamente- estos datos son escasos... Sino tengo mas información no puedo seguir con los planes del jefe mayor.

Entonces...- un joven de cabellera rubia, dice- ¿Seguimos vigilándolo, jefa?

¡Así es!- Responde- ¡No le pierdan pisada y averigüen datos de esta mujer!- dice señalando a Milk- ¡Quiero saberlo todo de ella y que tiene que ver con Matsura! ¿Entendieron?- dice autoritaria

¡Si madame!- asienten los dos

¡Bien, retírense!- ambos hombres salen del salón. En cuanto esta sola, la morena de cabello corto toma un celular y hace una llamada

¿Jefe?- dice- ¡Ya hay nuevos datos de Matsura!... Tengo fotografías nuevas...¿Quiere verlas?

**Por otro lado...  
><strong>  
>Milk y Goku aparecen con la teletrasportacion en la entrada de Matsura Models.<p>

¡Aquí estamos!- Milk se despide de su esposo- ¡Gracias por traerme, amor!- le da un tierno beso- ¿Nos vemos en la noche?

¡Claro, vendré a buscarte!- la toma en brazos- ¿¡Solo llámame si!?- el no la suelta y en eso llega Seiya manejando su aeronave. Al ver a Milk y a Goku besándose, no hace mas que enfurecerse

¡Ahí esta ese "suertudo idiota"!- Dice celoso. Estaciona su vehiculo

¡Milk…!- Goku saca de su bolsillo un sobre- mira lo que conseguí

¿Qué es esto, Goku?- ella lo toma y lo abre

¡¿Una obra de teatro?!- Milk esta sorprendida- ¡Pero!... ¿de donde las sacaste?

Krilin me la recomendó…- el se le acerca- ¿Qué tal si esta noche tu y yo solos no vamos a verla y despues vamos a cenar a un buen restaurante?- su esposa no lo puede creer- ¿Qué me dices?- ella salta de la emoción

¡Claro que si!- dice muy contenta- ellos se abrazan y Seiya ocultando su enojo, baja a saludar

¡Milk... Señor Son!- se aproxima con una falsa sonrisa- ¡Buenos días!- saluda

¡Buenos días, amigo!- Milk sonríe al verlo

¡Buenos días, señor Celta!- saluda Goku animadamente

¡Seiya... me llamo Seiyaaa!- corrige entre dientes

¡Ahhh, como sea!- dice Goku sin importancia- ¡Bueno, Milk!- La toma de las manos- Vendré en la noche...- la despide con un beso, Seiya da vuelta su cara- ¡hasta la noche, Milk!

¡Hasta la noche, amor!- Goku se retira caminando. En cuanto se aleja y sin ser visto, Goku desaparece con la teletrasportacion.

¿Así que hoy te trajo tu esposo?- pregunta Seiya

¡Así es!- contesta- Despues en la noche vendrá a buscarme...- Milk esta muy alegre, Seiya lo nota- Despues del trabajo iremos al teatro y a cenar... Los dos solos...- dice emocionada

¿Irán al teatro?- Seiya se siente molesto

Si... iremos a ver "Mi dulce amor", Por eso Seiya, hoy a la noche no podré cenar contigo, como habíamos quedado ayer- se disculpa- ¿No te molesta verdad?

¡Noooo, para nada!- contesta- ¡Ve y sal con tu esposo!... Es bueno saber que se toman el tiempo para salir solos sin sus hijos...- finge estar contento por su amiga.

Si... Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no salimos, solos los dos. - Seiya al oírla  
>Pregunta<p>

¿Y tus hijos?- Milk lo mira- ¿Con quien se quedaran?

Solos...

¿Solos?- se extraña- ¿No es peligroso que esos niños se queden solos?

¡Para nada!- Milk da un manotazo- Gohan y Goten saben cuidarse muy bien de si mismos

¿Seguro?... por que...- Seiya ve una oportunidad- Yo... Podría hacerles compañía...- Milk se sorprende por la petición

¿Quieres cuidarlos?... Esteee, ¿No es mucha molestia para ti?

¡Claro que no, chibi!... Es una buena oportunidad para conocerlos mejor, tus hijos son unos chicos muy adorables... Además yo podría llevar a mi hija, hoy viene a visitarme y quisiera que se conozcan... - Milk no aparta su vista de el- ¿Que opinas?

¡Pues... Si así lo deseas, por mi esta bien, además a mis hijos les agradaste mucho y de seguro se pondrán muy contentos de volverte a ver...

¡Entonces ya esta arreglado!- Seiya choca sus puños- ¡Esta noche cuidare de tus hijos!

¡Que bueno que te haga feliz!- Milk mira su reloj- ¡OH dios miooo, son las 10hs y Pity me cito a las 9hs!- Seiya también se exaspera- ¡Me va a matarrr!

¡Y a mi Yuka!- se agarra la cabeza- ¡Tenia una reunión de ejecutivos a las 9 y media!...¡Demonios y yo que los cite temprano!

¡Pues no perdamos tiempo!- Milk lo toma de las manos- ¡Entremos yaaa!- y se lo lleva a las corridas. Seiya se emociona al sentir su tacto

¡Siii, entremos!- los dos entran al edificio.

Se ve que solo son amigos, Ryoga- El rubio se dirigue a su colega el calvo

Si... Y esa mujer o es casada o ese hombre de cabellera alborotada debe ser su novio- responde el calvo

Bueno ese es otro dato- El rubio guarda su cámara- ya saque una foto de esa mujer y ese extraño punk, besándose.

¡Bien hecho, Taro!- el calvo guarda la foto- lo que podremos hacer ahora es tomarnos un descanso, hasta que esos dos vuelvan a salir...

¡Ok!- Ambos detectives se toman un relajo

**EN CORPORATION CAPSULE...**

Trunks y Goten se encuentran reunidos en el jardín, ambos pequeños se alistan para su siguiente aventura. Los dos están vestidos con ropa militar

¡Cantimplora!- grita Trunks

¡Lista!- Goten hace una señal militar y se la muestra

¡Armas!

¡Listas!- saca un arma de juguete

¡Galletas!

¡Listas!

¡Chocolates y mochilas!

¡Listas!- Bulma observa divertida a los chicos.

¡Estos niños y sus juegos!- Bulma entra dentro de la casa. En cuanto se aleja, Trunks se acerca a su amigo y en voz baja dice:

"radar del dragón"- Goten se la muestra

¡Lista!- dice bajito

Si estamos listos, mejor vámonos, no quiero que mi mama se entere que tome el radar del dragón sin su permiso... podría matarme

¡Ni que lo digas!- Goten se acerca mas- ¡Yo me escape de mi papa si se entera de que no hice la tarea, se lo va a decir a mama y ella también me matara...- dice asustado

¡Entonces ya vamonos!- Goten asiente y ambos chicos emprenden el vuelo. Trunks enciende el radar y este marca la señal de las esferas

¡La esfera mas cercana se encuentra a 1500 kilómetros al este!- Señala el lugar- ¡Vamos por esa!

¡Siii!- los niños aumentan la velocidad y desaparecen en el firmamento

¡Ayyy ayyyy ay Ay ay!- Goku se quema al levantar la tapa de la olla

Señor Goku- Videl le alcanza un trapo- Seria mas fácil si toma la manija con esto- Goku la toma- Así no se quemaría

Así... Gracias Videl...- Goku sigue tratando de cocinar. Gohan lo observa divertido

¡Papa!- Goku lo observa- ¿De seguro que no quieres que te ayude con el almuerzo?

¡No, ya te dije que no!- Mira una receta- Dije que quería intentar cocinar... Por mi mismo... ¡Quiero aprender a cocinar sea como sea!- dice decidido

¡Como quieras, papa!- Gohan lo deja solo y se va al salón con Videl

¡Valla es como me dijiste, Gohan!- Videl esta sorprendida- Tu papa si que esta decidido a cambiar... Espero que las cosas con tu mama por fin, se arreglen- dice alegre

Eso mismo pienso, Videl...- afirma Gohan

¡AYYY, QUEMAAA!- Goku se queja

¡EL TRAPOOOO!- Videl y Gohan le gritan al unísono

¡AHHH, GRACIAS!- Goku sigue con lo suyo

Solo espero...- Gohan le murmura a Videl- Que la cocina de mama sobreviva al final del día- la chica se ríe- ¡Igual que nuestros estómagos!

¡Eso espero!- afirma Videl, ambos jóvenes se ríen de Goku mientras siguen con sus deberes.

¡Una vez mas!- Milk da un giro mientras tira su largo cabello hacia atrás. Seiya sigue la sesión fotográfica. Milk estaba trabajando en una nueva sesión de fotos. Ella lucia ropa informal. Vestía un chaleco corto azul sobre una camisa rosada clara y un Jean azul claro ajustado con unas botas vaqueras altas de color marrón oscuro. Lucia muy bien y posaba junto a un caballo de carrera.  
>Lucia muy sensual y más relajada que la vez anterior.<p>

¡Vista lo que vista, Siempre lucirá hermosa!- comenta Seiya

¡Muy bien, listo por hoy!- Ordena Pietro- ¡Todo salio perfecto!- Milk por fin se relaja- Esta semana comenzaremos con las publicaciones y la próxima lanzaremos "Gold Lady" y tu primor serás la cara de la marca- Pietro se le acerca a Milk y le toma las manos- ¿Emocionada?.

¡Claro que si!... ¡Ya estoy ansiosa por que salgan las fotos, muero por saber la reacción de mi familia y amigos!

¡Pues ten paciencia, Milk, esta semana pasara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!- Le dice Seiya

Bueno... Milk, ahora ya puedes ir a almorzar, en tu regreso te necesitare aquí para seguir con los arreglos de la indumentaria informal- Ordena Pietro

¡Como digas!... ¿Vamos a almorzar Seiya?- Mira a su amigo

¡Por supuesto!- la toma del brazo y ambos se retiran

¡TRUNKSSSS, TRUNKSSSSS!- Goten sale del agua con la esfera del dragón- ¡LA ENCONTREEEEE!- el hijo de Vegeta sale también del agua

¡Que bien ya creí que no la encontraríamos!- ambos chicos salen a la superficie, totalmente desnudos y toman sus toallas- Esta si que costo conseguirla, ya tenemos dos esferas ¿no?- Goten las toma

Si... Tenemos la d estrellas- las deja en el bolso y prosigue a secarse- ¿La próxima esfera donde se encuentra Trunks?- El pequeño toma el radar y lo observa

Esta estaaa... En esa direccion- señala el este- esta en Ciudad Satán... No es muy lejos de aquí...

¡Que bien, en pocas horas mas tendremos las esferas del dragón!- dice feliz

¡Siiii y pronto tendré de vuelta mi anime-robot 6500 de vueltaaa!- contesta bien animado y guarda el radar en su campera- ¡Terminemos de vestirnos y vamos por la tercera esfera Goten!

¡Siiii! - y al levantarse del suelo de repente aparece Goku, asustando ambos niños

¡GOTEN!

¡KIAAA!- gritan los dos

¡AHHH, PAPAAA!- Goten y Trunks se caen de espaldas

¡Señor Goku... me asustooo!- se toma el pecho. Goku los mira serio en especial a su hijo

¿Que hacen tan lejos ustedes dos?- pregunta

¡Es queeeee, estábamos jugando a los... Soldados, señor!- el chico trata de esconder las esferas

¡Si, papa... Estábamos jugando!- sonríe Goten. Goku se cruza de brazos

Por cierto, Goten... ¿Hiciste tu tarea antes de venir aquí?- esta enojado

¡Ehhhhhhhhh...!- Goku lo mira de reojo- No...- contesta simplemente

Entonces volvamos a casa, Para que termines tu tarea como te pidió mama- lo toma de la mano

¡Pero papa!- Goten se suelta- ¿No puedo terminarla en la noche?- le hace ojitos. Goku al ver su tierna expresión sonríe- ¿Por favor, si papi?- Goku suspira...

¡No!- Goten se sorprende por la respuesta. Goku esta muy serio, muy raro de el- ¡Y además estas castigado, Goten, por desobedecer a tu madre y por escaparte de mi!- dice firme

¡Pero...!

¡Sin peros!- lo toma del brazo y pone sus dedos en su frente

¡Pero señor Goku!- Trunks trata de ayudar a su amigo- ¡Aun no terminamos de jugar a los soldados!

¡Pues terminaran de jugar otro día, Trunks, Goten ya no podrá jugar!- Goten mira a su amigo y hace un puchero sentido- Será mejor que te vuelvas a tu casa, Trunks... - Goku y Goten desaparecen. El hijo de Vegeta patea la arena

¡MALDICION!- se cruza de brazos- ¡AHORA TENDRE QUE TERMINAR DE BUSCAR LAS ESFERAS YO SOLO!

¿Qué RAYOS HACES AQUÍ TRUNKS?- el chico salta del susto

¡AHHH, PAPAAA!- Vegeta se acerca a su hijo- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pone su bolso atrás de su espalda

Tu madre me envió a buscarte- bufe- ¡Ya es hora de almorzar, mocoso!

¿no puedo comer despues, papa, tengo cosas que…?

¡NOOO!- Trunks tiembla de miedo-¡VAMOS A CASA AHORA MISMO, NO VOY A ESTAR TODA LA TARDE DETRÁS DE TI, ANDANDO!- Trunks mira hacia Ciudad Satán y patalea por no conseguir lo que quiere. Sigue a su padre

Si…papa- y ambos emprenden el vuelo

**Ya son las 18hs de la tarde y Milk termina la jornada laboral del día. En la salida sale acompañada por Seiya.  
><strong>  
>¡Hasta la noche, Seiya!- El castaño se dirigue a su vehiculo<p>

¡Hasta la noche, Milk!- el joven parte y al instante aparece Goku

¡Goku!- abraza a su esposo- ¡Que bueno que viniste por mi!

¿Estas cansada, Milk?- le acaricia la mejilla

Un poco..., pero regresemos ya a casa...- Lo toma del brazo y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo- Ya estoy ansiosa por ir a la cita tu y yo, solos...

Lo mismo digo...-Goku la besa en los labios y ambos se van. Seiya por su parte camina tristemente hacia el estacionamiento.

Como me gustaría, ser yo el que salga de cita con Milk… como me gustaría…- suspira- esto es una pesadilla…verla partir…con su…- pero no termina su frase cuando algo lo hace caer al suelo- ¡Ayyy, que carajo!- se soba las rodillas- ¿Con que rayos me tropecé?- se levanta molesto y algo brillante de color naranja le llama la atencion- ¿pero que es esto?- mira la extraña esfera- ¿pero que cosa mas rara?- mira fijamente la esfera del dragón de cuatro estrellas- ¡Pero que pelota mas bonita!- mira hacia todos lados- ¿se le habrá caído a algún niño?- se encoje de hombros y se la guarda en su bolso- bueno, no importa, a mi hija si le gustara- sube a su vehiculo y parte hacia su hogar

**Unas horas despues y ya en casa, Milk se prepara para salir con su esposo. La joven se puso un vestido corto de color rosado claro y zapatos y aretes plateados y un saco largo marrón oscuro. Desde que es modelo, Milk ha aprendido a vestirse mejor. Su cabello se lo ha dejado suelto. Muy sonriente sale de su cuarto  
><strong>  
>¡Milk, luces bellísima!- la morena al ver a su esposo se queda sin aliento.<p>

¿¡Goku!?- el guerrero se le acerca- ¿Pero que te paso?- el da un giro- ¡Te ves guapísimo!

¡Es que quería lucir bien para ti!- da otro giro- ¿Como me veo?- Milk no puede creer lo formal que se ve Goku. El luce un traje sastre negro con una camisa blanca sin corbata, una cadena plateada al cuello y zapatos negros muy bien lustrados

¡Hermoso y muy sexy!- Lo toma de las mejillas

¿Lista para irnos?- la toma del brazo

¡Lista!- Gohan y Goten se aproximan a sus padres- ¡Gohan!- el chico se acerca- ¡Quiero que cuides la casa y vigila que Goten cumpla con su castigo!- mira seria al menor de los Son, quien esta muy molesto por el castigo

¡Como ordenes mama!- Goku y Milk se dirigen hacia la puerta y es cuando suena el timbre... Los dos paran en seco

¿Quien será a estas horas?- pregunta Goku y el guerrero abre la puerta. Lo que ve no le agrada demasiado. Milk en cambio se alegra

¡SEIYA!- dice Milk. Goten y Gohan al verlo se alegran.

¡Tío Seiya!- los niños corren a recibirlo

¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunta Goku. Seiya esta acompañado por su pequeña hija Michiru. El joven sonríe al responder

¡Soy el nuevo niñero!- le guiña el ojo a Milk

¡¿Niñero?!- Dice Goku muy disgustado

**Continuara... **

¡Holaa a todos!, nuevamente estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Les pido disculpas si es corto, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir uno mas largo como acostumbro. Pero les prometo que el próximo lo será y habrá mas acción Nuevamente les agradezco sus opiniones y que me apoyen mucho con esto.

Una vez mas gracias y nos vemos prontito ¡Bye, bye!...¡AHORA SI A SEGUIR TRABAJANDOOOO, BUAAAA QUIERO IRME A MI CASAAAAA!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos, soy Mikemasters! Antes que nada, se que no valen de nada las disculpas… pero ahí les va…¡LO SIENTOOO, I AM SORRYYYYY! ¡Lo siento de a de veraz, lo jurooo! Mil disculpas a todos los que siguen esta historia. Se que prometí subir un capitulo nuevo con mayor rapidez, pero es que de verdad estaba y estoy hasta el cuello con trabajo. Para colmo de males se me dio (no se porque) de tomar otro trabajo extra, auque es solo por cuestiones económicas (no tengo un peso). Así que estoy desde las 08 hs de la mañana hasta las 19hs de la tarde trabajando, ni tiempo de descansar ni escribir y lo poco que podía y quería, no me salía la inspiración. ¡TODO MALLL! Y no solo es con esta historia, también deje "colgadas" tres historias que subo de las ninja turtles. No solo le debo capítulos a la comunidad de dragón ball, sino a a la de ninja turtles.

Yo no quiero prometer nada, pero tratare de subir mas capítulos cuando me sea posible (ténganme paciencia por favor). ¡Y de veraz lo siento!, ya sin mas que decir…¡Que comience el show!

**Atención: los personajes de dragón ball no me pertenecen, solo esta historia inventada y los personajes que aparecen en ella sin copyrinch.**

**GOLD LADY  
><strong>  
>¿¡NIÑERO!?- Goku casi grita al ver a Seiya en la entrada de su casa<p>

¡Así es!- Seiya baja a su hija- Espero que no le moleste, Señor Son- acaricia el cabello de la nena- Goku frunce el seño

Seiya ha venido a hacerles compañía a Gohan Y a Goten- dice Milk a su esposo- ¿Ella es tu hija, Seiya?- le sonríe a la niña

Si... Ella es mi pequeña Michiru- la nena se inclina como toda una damita

¡Buenas noches, señora!- saluda correctamente y se dirigue a Goku- ¡Buenas noches, señor!

¡Ah, hola!- Goku deja su fea mirada y saluda a Michiru con una calida sonrisa- ¡Mucho gusto, pequeña!- los hijos de Goku saludan a sus invitados.

¡HOLA, SOY GOTEN!- el niño la saluda

¡Y yo me llamo Gohan!- los chicos se saludan

Como tu y yo saldremos esta noche,Goku, Seiya pensó que seria una buena idea que el se quedara a cuidarlos- le habla Milk- y de paso traería a su hija para que se hiciera amiga de nuestros hijos...- Goku mira a Seiya, que le sonríe con cierto cinismo- ¿No te molesta verdad?- pregunta

Para nada...no hay problema- contesta secamente- bien Milk, ¿Nos vamos?- Goku la toma del brazo un poco brusco

Si... como quieras- Milk nota ese repentino mal humor de Goku- ¡Nos vamos, pórtense bien chicos!- les desea

Lo haremos mama- dicen ambos

Si necesitas algo, solo llámame Seiya, ¿Si?- Goku la lleva a las rastras

Descuida, mi querida Chibi- al decir eso, Goku lo mira de costado- ¡Que se diviertan, Milk... señor Son!- lo saluda falsamente, Goku se voltea y lo mira de reojo. Seiya sonríe.  
>En cuanto Milk y Goku parten, Seiya se acerca a los chicos<p>

¿Bien niños?- Les sonríe- ¿A que quieren jugar?- los anima

¡Juguemos carreras en caballito, papa!- la nena le tira los brazos

¿Carreras en caballito?- pregunta Goten- ¿Cómo se juega a eso?

Así Goten…- Seiya se agacha y la nena se sube a su espalda- mi hija se sube sobre mi y solo le hago de caballo y corremos carreras

¡Ahh!- Goten mira a Gohan- ¡Yo también quiero jugar a eso, Gohan, llévame!- el mayor se ríe

No tienes que pedírmelo, Goten- Gohan se agacha- ¡Sube!

¡Siiii!- Goten sube a la espalda de su hermano

¡Siiii, carreras, arree papaaaa!- la nena grita emocionada

¡Brrrrr!- Seiya relincha como caballo y se ponen a jugar

¡Mas rápido Gohan!- exclama Goten y las parejas se ponen a competir

**Por otro lado, Goku maneja su aeronave (esta vez no usara ni la teletrasportacion y la técnica de volar). Desde que salieron de su hogar, el saiyayin no ha abierto la boca. Milk puede notar su enojo a kilómetros de distancia. Se puede apreciar que a Goku no le ha caído en gracia la presencia de Seiya en su casa  
><strong>  
>Goku...<p>

¿Que?

Estas... ¿Enojado?- el guerrero no la mira

No...- responde. Milk entiende que es mejor dejar las cosas- si tu lo dices…

**Devuelta en la casa de Los Son**

han pasado dos horas, y Gohan, Goten y Michiru juegan en la sala.

Bueno ya son las 21hs...- Seiya mira el reloj- Oigan niños...-los chicos lo miran- ¿Ya desean que pida la cena?

Si... Como digas tío Seiya- afirma Gohan quien hace de caballito de su hermano y la nena

¿Y que quieren comer?

¡PIZZA!- gritan al unísono Goten y Michiru

Bien entonces las voy a pedir- Seiya toma el teléfono- creo que con tres pizzas estaremos bien- dice, Goten le lanza una mirada a su hermano. Este capta la señal

Este... Tío- Seiya se voltea- Yo pienso que con solo tres pizzas no nos vamos a llenar- Matsura lo mira raro

Ah, esta bien, Gohan, si lo desean pediré otra mas- contesta

Ehhh, mejor las pediré yo tío... Si no te molesta- le sonríe Gohan

Bueno si tu lo dices...- Seiya le pasa el teléfono y Gohan toma el tubo con una calida sonrisa

**Mientras...**

**Estas son las fotos, jefe- la mujer de cortos cabellos negros, le entrega un sobre a un hombre. Este los abre y las mira  
><strong>  
>¿Quienes son ellos?- mira las fotos de Goku y Milk juntos<p>

Aun no lo sabemos, pero, esa mujer esta todo el tiempo en compañía de Matsura- responde, el hombre muy molesto se levanta de su silla

¿Cómo QUE NO?... ¡SI NO TENGO MAS DATOS, ESTAS FOTOS NO ME SIRVEN!- la morena se echa hacia atrás

¡Lo... Lo siento, señor Akita!- se disculpa. El hombre se serena...

Kurumi... Querida- Se levanta de su silla y la toma por los hombros- Perdóname si fui un poco brusco, es que necesito urgentemente mas datos sobre las personas que rodean a Matsura...- la mira con sus penetrantes ojos azules- Solo así podré vengarme por lo que el me hizo- dice suavemente y la mujer levanta su cabeza- y también por lo que tu ex esposo te hizo a ti, Kurumi- la morena se enfada

Si... Lo se- ella enarca sus cejas- Jamás perdonare a Seiya... El nunca me amo... Solo- cierra sus ojos con furia- Me uso...- el hombre la acaricia el rostro

Descuida, Kurumi... Nos vengaremos de Matsura- el hombre de cabello rubio le sonríe- Tu solo sigue en el papel de "Ex esposa sumisa", sigue haciendo de amiga de el y sácale mas datos, solo así tendremos la suficiente información para usarla en su contra...- toma la foto de Milk y Goku- Si estas personas son familia o amigos de Seiya Matsura, podremos "tomarlos" para chantajear a ese cretino- la mujer asiente

De acuerdo, como digas Akita- la mujer toma su bolso

Ahora puedes irte... - La mujer se retira- Pero recuerda...- la mujer se detiene- Se cautelosa con Matsura, no quiero que sospeche nada, por que si algo sale mal...- Kurumi traga saliva- ya sabrás lo que podrá sucederle a tu hija...- la mujer se voltea.

Descuida... No pasara eso- ella le dice y se retira. El hombre vuelve a tomar la foto y dice

Es en verdad una mujer muy hermosa...- dice y se sienta en un sillón

**En la casa de los Son...  
><strong>  
>Tanto Seiya como su hija Michiru, están impresionados... Ven asombrados como Gohan y Goten devoran las pizzas que encargaron<p>

Papa...- la nena mira a su padre- ¿Ellos son personas?

Por que me dices eso hija- Seiya no deja de observar a los chicos

Por que no parecen chicos- la nena abre bien grande sus ojos verdes- ¡Sino maquinas de devorar!- las cajas de las 40 pizzas que han pedido, se van acumulando aun costado de la mesa- ¡mira como comen, papa!

¡No puedo creerlo!- Seiya esta anonadado. Gohan al notar que el y su hermano están siendo observados, deja de lado su "Estomago saiyayin" y codea a Goten

¡Psss, psss, Goten!

¿¡Hmp!?- con la boca llena

"Nos olvidamos de contenernos"- dice por lo bajo

¿Contener que Gohan?

¡Nuestros estómagos!- el pequeño dirigue su vista en Seiya y Michiru- ¿No ves como nos miran?- Goten asiente

¡Cierto!- ambos chicos dejan de tragar en el acto y sonríen como si nada- ¡Ya me llene!- dice Goten

¡Y... Y... Yo!- Gohan deja de lado su pizza

¡Po...por dioooos!- Seiya sonríe nervioso- ¡Jamás había visto semejante apetito! ¡Jojojo! ¡Comieron 15 pizzas ustedes...! ¡Solos!

¡Es que no teníamos mucha hambre!- contesta risueño Goten

¿¡Queee!?- se sobresalta Seiya

¡Jajajaja!... ¡Goten!- lo calla Gohan- Es que mi hermanito y yo hoy no habíamos almorzado, tío...

¡Ah... Y... Ya veo!- se levanta de su silla- Bu... Bueno... Si ya "terminaron" de cenar- los mira de reojo-. ¿Que les parece si hacemos algo para divertirnos?- propone Seiya

¡Me parece bien, tío!- dice Gohan y siente un ki aproximándose- ¿Alguien viene?- dice serio

¿Alguien viene?- contesta Seiya mirando por la ventana- ¿Quién?

¡GOHANNN!- es la voz de Videl, quien lo llama desde afuera- ¡GOHANNNN!

¿Quien llama?- pregunta Seiya

¡Es Videl!- Goten sale hacia afuera seguido por Gohan

¿Videl?- Seiya sigue a los chicos

¿Que ocurre, Videl?- la interroga Gohan

¡Hubo un accidente en Ciudad Satán!- le responde- Un edificio del centro comercial esta ardiendo en llamas y muchas personas se encuentran atrapadas adentro- Dice la joven de ojos azules- ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- Seiya esta boquiabierto

¡Bien, enseguida iré!- dice Gohan seriamente

¡Un momento!- lo para Seiya- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Voy a ir a ayudar, tío Seiya- Gohan se corre, pero Seiya lo detiene- siempre lo hacemos- contesta mirando a Videl

¡Pero!- se ubica entre medio de los jóvenes- ¿No es peligroso que se encargue de eso unos simples chicos como ustedes?- Videl lo mira- ¿No deberían dejar que se encargue de eso la policía y los bomberos?

No señor...- Videl le responde- Gohan y yo somos lo suficientemente capaces de llevar a cabo este tipo de rescates- le dice y Seiya la mira detenidamente

Tu...- la observa- ¿Tu te me haces muy conocida?... Acaso…

Ella es Videl...- responde Goten- ¡La hija de Mrs Satán!- Seiya se asombra

¿ERES LA HIJA DEL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO?- dice emocionado- ¿ERES LA HIJA DEL VALIENTE QUE DERROTO A CELL?

Ehhh... Si...- dice avergonzada

¡PUES ES UN GUSTO PODER CONOCER A LA HIJA DEL SER MAS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO!- la toma de las manos, muy emocionado

El... El gusto es mió...- Dice Videl al observar a Seiya, el hombre es muy apuesto. Videl se sonroja, Gohan a notar las mejillas de la chica se enfada

¡YA VAMONOS VIDEL!- Dice autoritario Gohan- ¡SI NO NOS VAMOS YA, ESAS PERSONAS SE VAN A MORIR!- esta muy molesto

¡Ah... Ah... Si como digas!- Videl se suelta de Seiya

Pero... ¡GOHAN!- el chico ni se voltea- ¿Tu madre...?

¿Que pasa con ella?- contesta enojado

¿Sabe sobre esto?

Descuide...- Videl saca una capsula y la tira al suelo. De ella sale un auto volador- La señora Milk esta enterada de esto..- la chica sube al vehiculo

Tío Seiya- Gohan también sube- ¿Podrías cuidar de Goten, hasta que yo vuelva?- Seiya asiente

No hay problema...

Bien... ¡vámonos, Videl!- ambos jóvenes se marchan

Bueno... Nos hemos quedado solos- Seiya se dirigue a su hija y a Goten- Mejor entremos...- los tres entran a la casa

**Mientras... En ciudad Satán  
><strong>  
>Goku y Milk salen del teatro<p>

¡Ahhh, que hermosa obra!- Milk sale muy emocionada- ¡Fue una historia muy romántica!- en cambio Goku salio bastante aburrido

Si... Fue linda- contesta- Auque si hubiera un poco de acción, seria mejor

¡Que acción ni que nada!- se cruza de brazos- ¡Así la historia estaba perfecta! No necesariamente tiene que tener violencia para entretener, Goku...- dice muy molesta

Si tu lo dices...

¡IUUUIUUUIUUUU!- de pronto ven pasar varias ambulancias, coches de la policía y bomberos

¿Ahhh, que habrá pasado?- dice Milk - ¡Son muchos vehículos!- Goku se pone serio y mira hacia el este de la ciudad. Milk lo nota

¿Que te pasa Goku?

Siento muchos ki...- frunce el entrecejo

¿muchos Ki?- pregunta Milk

Si... Muchos están desapareciendo y otros están disminuyendo rápidamente- Milk lo mira fijo- ¡Hubo un accidente! ¡Tengo que ir a ver!- el lado justiciero de Goku sale

¡NO, GOKU!- Milk lo detiene- ¿ Tu y yo, no íbamos a cenar?

¡Pero Milk!- el se suelta- ¡Hay mucha gente que debe estar atrapada! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

¡NO GOKU!- Milk se enfada- ¡TU Y YO TENIAMOS UNA CITA! ¡Y DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE DESEO UNA!- lo mira muy enojada- ¡DEJA QUE DE ESO SE ENCARGUE LA POLICIA!

¡NO MILK!- Goku se puso muy serio- ¡SON MUCHAS PERSONAS ATRAPADAS, LA POLICIA NO SERA SUFICIENTE! ¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!- Goku pone sus dedos en su frente y se concentra

¡GOKUUU! ¡NO LO HAGAS!- Milk le grita- ¡DEJA DE UNA BUENA VEZ EL PESO DEL MUNDO EN TU ESPALDA!- Goku no la mira- ¡GOKU!

¡LO SIENTO, MILK!- y el guerrero desaparece

¡GOKUUU!- Milk patalea- ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ME DEJAS?- La morena se encuentra mas que enfadada.  
><strong>Por otro lado, Gohan y Videl llegan al lugar del hecho, volando a toda velocidad. El edificio más grande de la ciudad, esta ardiendo y muchos vehículos de los bomberos tratan de apagar el fuego. Es un caos y muchos seres inocentes piden ayuda.<strong>

¡Es ahi!- tanto Videl como Gohan se encuentran disfrazados

¡AUXILIO POR FAVORRR!

¡SALVENMEEEE!

¡AYUDAAAAA!- los gritos de auxilio son desgarradores. Los bomberos tratan de apagar el enorme fuego, para abrir paso a los servicios de emergencia

¡VAMOS NO PERDAMOS TIEMPO!- los bomberos tratan de entrar pero...

¡BLUMMMMMMMMM!- una explosión hace volar varios metros a los rescatistas

¡AUXILIOOOOOO!- las victimas claman por ayuda- ¡POR FAVORRRRR!- los bomberos no dan abasto, el fuego es demasiado

¡Es inútil!- El jefe de la policía se tapa su cara con una mascara- ¡Con este fuego, no podremos pasar!- dice con rabia y mira a las personas atrapadas en el lugar, agolparse con desesperación en las ventanas- ¡esas pobres personas...!- baja su cabeza- ¡Están perdidas!

¡NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO!- El jefe de la policía se da vuelta y ve entrar al lugar a un joven disfrazado seguido por otro

¡PERO SI ES EL GRAN SAIYAMAN!- dice feliz

¡NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE ESTO, JEFE!- le dice Videl y sigue a Gohan

¡Y TAMBIEN VINO EL GRAN SAIYAMAN 2!- los policías, los bomberos y los curiosos aplauden a los héroes

¡SALVALOS GRAN SAIYAMAAAANNN!- la gente los clama. Adentro del edificio, Gohan velozmente rompe con su poder las paredes, liberando a las victimas. Videl ayuda a salir a los heridos.

¡Por favor salven a mi bebe!- una joven y herida madre, le entrega su hijo a Videl

¡Lo salvare, venga usted también conmigo!- la chica cubre al bebe con su capa- ¡LOS QUE PUEDAN CAMINAR, SIGANME!- ordena Videl a las personas y los conduce hacia afuera

¡HAIIIIIII!- Gohan da un golpe de viento apagando el fuego y ve a unas personas desmayadas. Se acerca rápidamente a revisarlas una por una- ¡Están vivos!... ¡Pero inconcientes!- dice seriamente- ¡Tengo que sacarlos de aquí!

¡BLUMMMM!- de pronto otra explosión sacude el lugar

¡Aggg!-una llamarada se acerca a las victimas, Gohan con otro golpe de viento, apaga el fuego, toma un pedazo de su capa y se cubre el rostro- ¡Cof, cof, cof!... hay mucho humo... Debo sacar a estas personas de aquí...- el joven carga a algunas personas

¡KRAAAAAASSSSSSS!- el piso empieza a ceder por el calor

¡OH no!- exclama Gohan con tres personas en su espalda- ¡Debo apurarme!

Mientras afuera, Videl ayuda a salir a varias personas. Gracias al poder de Gohan, los bomberos pudieron entrar al lugar y ayudan a sacar a las victimas

¡EL GRAN SAIYAMAN 2 ES MUY VALIENTE!- exclaman las personas muy emocionadas al ver a actuar a Videl.

¡Gohan aun no ha salido!- se preocupa Videl viendo el desastre- esta tardando mucho…¡Voy a entrar!- y la joven lo hace y entra por Gohan

¡Esto es terrible!- Krilin y su familia que se encontraban casualmente por ahi, observan el incendio desatado

¿A esto se debían los ki que estaban desapareciendo, Krilin?...- Dice 18 A su esposo

Si... A esto me refería...- afirma el ex calvo- ¡Veré si puedo ayudar a esas personas, 18!- el joven se quita su saco- ¡Tu espérame aquí!

¡Cuídate Krilin!- le desea su esposa

¡LO TENDREEE!- y Krilin se aleja

¡18!- La rubia se voltea al oír una voz muy conocida

¡Milk!- la morena se acerca a la androide- ¿Que haces aquí?

¡Tía Milk!- la pequeña Marron le estira sus bracitos a Milk, la morena la levanta en brazos con gusto

Supuestamente he venido a la ciudad, en una cita con Goku...- responde con molestia- Pero como siempre...- 18 nota el fastidio de Milk- ¡Prefiere la seguridad del mundo antes que a mi!

¡Milk!- La androide solo la nombra

¡GOHAN, COF, COF, COF, GOHAAAANNN!- Videl busca al chico por los pisos del lugar- ¡¿DONDE ESTASSS!?- la joven recorre el lugar y da vuelta su cara al ver los cadáveres de las victimas, incinerarse -¡Por kami-sama!- los bellos ojos azules de Videl delatan tristeza...- pobres personas... ya no hay nada que se pueda ser por ellas, mejor seguiré buscando a

¡BLUMMM, BLUMMM, BLUMMM!- Las explosiones no cesan y el lugar comienza a derrumbarse

¡Ahhh!- Videl se cubre el rostro- ¡Si no me apuro este lugar cederá!- sigue buscando- ¡GOHAAAAN!

¡AQUI ESTOY VIDELLLL!- el chico la llama desde arriba- ¡ESTOY EN EL CUARTO PISO, AY MUCHAS PERSONAS AQUIIII ARRIBAAA!- le grita

¡ESPERAME... AHI VOY...!

¡CRASHHHHHH!- de pronto un ruido…

¿pero que?- la joven siente unos crujidos y…

¡KIAAAAA!- Videl se tira al suelo de repente, una pared cede y cae sobre la joven

¡VIDELLLL!- Gohan al sentir el grito de la chica, vuela a su encuentro

¡No!- la hija de Mrs Satán gime, pero al abrir los ojos- ¡¿Que paso?!- Ve que la pared se detuvo a centímetros de ella- ¿Pero?

¿Te encuentras bien, Videl?- la joven sonríe

¡SEÑOR GOKU!- el guerrero detuvo la pared antes de que aplastara a Videl- ¡QUE ALEGRIA VERLO!

¿Puedes pararte Videl?- le pregunta

¡Si!... ¡Por supuesto!- ella se pone de pie

Bien... Entonces sal de aquí, Videl, esto ya es muy peligroso para ti...- Goku echa la pared a un lado- Deja que Gohan y yo nos encarguemos de esto- dice muy serio

¡Como diga, señor Goku!- la joven obedece y sale del lugar

¡Papa!- Gohan se acerca a su padre- ¿Tu también has venido?

Si... Sentí los ki de las victimas desaparecer y he venido a ver...- responde

¿Tu también, Goku?- Krilin aparece con dos personas desmayadas en sus brazos

¡KRILIN!- exclaman padre e hijo- ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

¡PASANDO EL RATO! ¿Y USTEDES?- responde con ironía

¡JAJAJA!- ríe Goku y enseguida se escuchan mas explosiones- ¡MEJOR SAQUEMOS A ESTAS PERSONAS CUANTO ANTES!- se pone serio

¡Vamos!- Krilin sale con las victimas, Gohan lo sigue

¡papa!- Goku se voltea- ¿Y mama?- pregunta Gohan- ¿Donde esta?

¡No hay tiempo para preguntas hijo!- Goku cambia de tema- ¡saquemos a estas personas de aquí!- el chico obedece y sigue a su padre

Goku, Gohan y Krilin, a toda velocidad, sacan a los heridos afuera del edificio. Con las sucesivas teletrasportaciones, Goku logra rescatar a mas de 200 personas

¡Crashhh crashhh!- los pisos del lugar empiezan a rasgarse.

¡Espero que puedan salir a tiempo con los heridos!- Pide Videl mientras espera

**En casa de Los Son  
><strong>  
><strong>Seiya estaba en el comedor arropando a su hija. La pequeña duerme en sus brazos, mientras que Goten regresa del cuarto de sus padres<strong>.

¡Oye, Goten!- Seiya lo llama

¿Dime tío?

Esteeee, tu mama... ¿En verdad que esta enterada de las actividades peligrosas que se dedica Gohan?- pregunta

¡Aja!- el niño afirma- a mama no le molesta, siempre y cuando Gohan no descuide la escuela...- contesta como si nada

¡A... Mira vos!- a Seiya esa respuesta no lo convence- solo espero que tu hermano no se tarde...

No lo hará tío...- y Goten sigue con sus juegos

¡Goten!- Seiya lo vuelve a llamar

¿Si tío?

Sabes estoy un poco aburrido- deja a su hija dormida en el sillón- ¿Dime no tienes fotos de tu madre, de las cual pueda ver?

¿Fotos de mi mama?- dice ingenuamente

¡Si!- responde emocionado y Goten lo mira de reojo

¿Por que quieres ver fotos de mi mama?- esa pregunta de Goten descoloco a Seiya- Desde que se fue Gohan, solo me hablas de mi mama- Seiya transpira por el cuestionamiento de Goten- ¿Por que?

¡Ahhh, no!... ¡Esteee! ¡DIGO!- Seiya se pone nervioso- ¡No solo digo fotografías de tu mama sino de... Ustedes también!- el niño frunce el entrecejo- ¡Me gustaría ver fotos de tu hermano y tu de cuando eran bebes!- le sonríe- ¡Solo por curiosidad!- después de un breve silencio, Goten responde

¡Esta bien!- el chico se levanta- ¡Ahora te las traigo!- en cuanto Goten se aleja, Seiya suspira aliviado

¡Ufffff!- se tira en el sillón- ¡Pero que tonto fui!- Se seca el sudor de la frente- ¡Casi meto la pata!, por poco y confundo al pequeño y lo hago sospechar...- mira a su hija- Debo tener mas cuidado o sino descubrirá que amo a su mama...- se dice a si mismo Seiya

**Después de una hora, Goku, Gohan y con la ayuda de Krilin, rescataron a las victimas del incendio. Salvo que Gohan como el gran Saiyaman, ha recibido todos los créditos. La policía, los bomberos y los rescatistas atienden a los sobrevivientes de la tragedia.  
><strong>  
>¡Uffff!- Krilin se tira al suelo- ¡Estoy muerto!- se limpia los restos de hollín del rostro- ¡Nunca había rescatado a tanta gente junta!- Goku solo lo mira con una expresión seria<p>

Fueron muchas personas- Gohan se quita sus gafas- Auque...- mira triste como los bomberos retiran los cadáveres de las victimas- No pudimos... Salvar a todas...- Dice con pena, mirando a Videl. La morena baja su cabeza

Es verdad... Llegamos tarde...- asiente Videl. Goku se acerca a ambos chicos y apoya sus manos en los hombros de ellos

Gohan... Videl...- los chicos levantan su cabeza- No se aflijan... - Les sonríe- Ustedes dieron su mayor esfuerzo, salvaron la vida de muchas personas y eso es muy valioso...- los jóvenes levantan su mirada- Y en cuanto a las victimas...- Goku les señala con el dedo- Podremos revivirlas con la ayuda de las esferas de dragón- dice animadamente. En los rostros de Videl y Gohan se vuelve a dibujar una sonrisa

¡Es verdad, papa!- Gohan choca sus puños- ¡Como puede olvidarme de las esferas del dragón!

¡Cierto!- Videl también se anima- ¡Solo debemos ocuparnos de buscar las esferas y de pedir el deseo al Sherlong!

¿¡Lo ven!?- Krilin sonríe- ¡No debieron angustiarse chicos! ¡Las esferas del dragón lo solucionan todo!- Goku le da una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo

¡KRILIN!- El ex calvo se da vuelta

¡18!- su esposa se acerca a su marido y lo abraza, la hija de ambos también se une a ellos

¡Eres un héroe!- lo besa- ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!- Krilin se pone colorado

¡OH, gracias cariño!- y besa tiernamente a su esposa en los labios. Goku, Gohan y Videl observan la dulce escena mientras Milk se acerca a los demás. Goku ve a su esposa quien lo mira con mucho enojo

¡AH...MAMA!- exclama Gohan, su madre al verlo, se enfada mas

¡GOHAN!- el chico se sobresalta

Si... ¿Mama?- su madre se le acerca

¿QUE HACES AQUI? - mira a Videl y esta se echa hacia atrás- ¿Y DONDE ESTA TU HERMANO?- Goku la observa

Bu... Bue... Bueno... Yo...- Milk se cruza de brazos- Vine a ayudar...

¿Viniste por lo del incendio?- Gohan afirma con la cabeza, Milk mira de costado a Videl- ¿Tu lo trajiste aquí verdad, Videl?- se le oye severa

Mejor... Echémonos hacia atrás, 18- Krilin le dice por lo bajo a su esposa, la androide lo sigue

Si... Yo... Le pedí ayuda a Gohan, señora- responde la joven temerosa

Goten...se quedo en casa con el tío Seiya, mama- dice Gohan

¡Grrrrr!- Milk gruñe- ¡GOHAN, QUIERO QUE YAAA REGRESES A CASA!- le grita

Pe... Pero... Mama... Yo... Me quiero quedar a ayudar...- dice temeroso

¡DIJE QUE TE VALLAS AHORA!- Gohan se corre para atrás- ¡NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUI! ¡SOLO ERES UN CHICO, NO TIENES QUE VENIR DISFRAZADO NI TAMPOCO HACERTE EL HEROE!- Goku al verla tan disgustada, interfiere

¡MILK!- ella se voltea- ¡YA DEJALO, EL NO HIZO NADA MALO!

¡NO LO DEFIENDAS, GOKU!- le apunta con el dedo- ¡USTEDES DOS YA ME TIENEN HARTA CON SU JUEGO DE HEROES! ¡CUANDO VAN A APRENDER A ACTUAR COMO PERSONAS NORMALES! ¿CUANDO? ¿EH, CUANDO?- la morena estalla de ira- ¡CUANDO SERA EL DIA EN QUE SEAMOS UNA FAMILIA NORMAL!- su voz delata frustración- ¡QUIERO QUE SEAMOS UNA FAMILIA NORMAL! ¿POR QUE NO ME ENTIENDEN?- tanto Gohan como Goku no saben que decirle a Milk

**Mientras...  
><strong>  
>¡Que fotografía mas graciosa!- Seiya observa el álbum familiar de los Son- ¡Tu hermano Gohan era un bebe muy hermoso!- Goten esta sentado a su lado<p>

Y estas...- Goten pasa la hoja- Son las fotografía de la boda de mis padres- Seiya al verla, pierde la sonrisa

Que... Linda... Foto- dice Seiya. En la fotografía, Milk y Goku se abrazan, ambos están vestidos con su traje de bodas- Se los veían muy felices- Seiya deja las fotos de lado- Goten...

¿Dime Tío?- Pregunta el chico

No me has mostrado fotos de cuando tu eras un bebe- le dice para no ver las fotos de Milk y Goku

¡Ah!- Goten saca otro álbum de una caja- Es que mis fotografías están en este álbum tío- Y se las pasa

A ver...- Seiya las ojea- ¡Goten!- el niño le sonríe- ¡Tu también eras un bebe muy lindo!

¡Gracias, tío Seiya!- Goten se avergüenza

Te pareces mucho a tu hermano...- Seiya pasa hoja- ¡Y estas son muy bonitas, también!- y cuando sigue pasando las paginas, algo le llama poderosamente la atención- ¡Pero...! ¡Goten!

¿Que pasa tío?

Es que...- le muestra las fotografías- En tus fotos de bebe... Veo que aparecen tu madre, tu hermano, tu abuelo y muchas personas mas...

Así... ¡Esas son las fotos de mi primer cumpleaños!- le comenta animado

Si lo veo... Lo que me refiero es que...- Seiya lo mira serio- No aparece y ni vi en ninguna foto... A tu padre...- Goten abre sus ojos- ¿Por que no están en ninguna la imagen de tu papa?

Es que mi papa...- Goten se queda pensativo- Estuvo de...- Seiya espera una respuesta- De viaje tío...

¿De viaje?- El chico afirma con la cabeza

Si... Mi papa estuvo ausente... Por mucho tiempo- Contesta Goten levantando sus hombros

¿Ausente?- A Seiya le parece muy raro- ¿Y eso por que?- Y cuando Goten iba a contestar…

¡Ya volví!- Gohan abre la puerta

¡Hermano!- Goten se para y va hacia su hermano mayor

¡Gohan!- Seiya también se para- ¡Hasta que por fin llegas!- Matsura lo mira de arriba hacia abajo- ¡Me hiciste preocupar, muchacho!**- **Lo mira detenidamente...- ¡Gohan!- Seiya se le acerca y lo observa, El joven Son esta cubierto de hollín en el rostro y su cabello esta un poco quemado igual que sus manos ( El joven se ha sacado su traje de gran saiyaman, por suerte)- ¡MIRATE COMO ESTAS MUCHACHO!- Gohan se sorprende cuando Seiya lo revisa con real preocupación- ¡POR DIOSSS MIRA ESAS MANOS, ESTAN TODAS QUEMADAS!

¡No te preocupes tío, no es nada!- Gohan se suelta del agarre de su tío

¿¡Como que no!?- Lo vuelve agarrar- ¡Ven Gohan, te curare!- Se lo lleva al salón- ¿Dime tienen botiquín de primeros auxilios?

Si... Esta en el baño tío- responde Goten

Pues tráemelo por favor, tengo que curar a tu hermano

Pero no es necesario, tío Seiya, yo me curo rápido, además no me duele...

¡Gohan!- Seiya se pone serio- No discutas conmigo, joven, te curare... No quisiera que al volver tus madre se asuste, y no voy a dejarte con estas quemaduras sin atender, se pondrían peor- Goten le alcanza el botiquín y Seiya comienza a curar las manos de Gohan- Además que clase de niñero seria...- Los hermanos Son se miran entre ellos, esa reacción paternal en Seiya, los sorprende a ambos- No debí dejarte ir, muchacho, a tu mama le dará un infarto...

¡MILK, POR FAVOR!- Goku trata de entablar una conversación con su esposa

¡YA DEJAME!- Milk maneja a toda velocidad- ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!...¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- ella tiembla de furia- ¡NUNCA... PERO NUNCA HEMOS TENIDO UNA CITA... NUNCA!- Goku la mira de costado- ¡Y CUANDO POR FIN LA TENEMOS ME DEJAS PARA SALVAR A UNA PERSONAS QUE NI SIQUIERA CONOCES!- ese comentario hizo enojar por primera vez a Goku

¡MILK!- Goku la mira de reojo- ¿Acaso preferías que esas inocentes personas murieran antes que terminar la cita contigo?

¡SIII!- Milk detiene el auto- ¡SIII! ¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA LAS OTRAS PERSONAS, ME IMPORTAN NOSOTROS!- Goku se sorprende al oír esa confesión por parte de Milk- ¡POR MI QUE EL MUNDO SE PUDRA! ¡SOLO ME IMPORTA MI FAMILIA!- Los puños de Goku tiemblan

¡PUES YO NO!- El grito de Goku sobresalto a su esposa- ¡YO PREFERIRIA SALVAR A ESAS INOCENTES PERSONAS ANTES QUE DEJARLAS MORIR HORRENDAMENTE! ¡JAMAS LO PERMITIRIA!- Milk abre sus ojos negros sorprendida- ¡MIENTRAS TENGA EL PODER PARA HACERLO, MIENTRAS SIEMPRE TENGA LA POSIBILIDAD DE SALVAR ESAS VIDAS, JAMAS LO DEJARIA DE HACER!- Milk se enfada aun mas al oírlo

¡GOKU!...¿¡CUANDO DEJARAS DE HACERTE EL SUPERHEROE!? - Goku se voltea para verla a los ojos directamente- ¿CUANDO? ¿EH? ¡DEBES APRENDER DE UNA VEZ QUE EL MUNDO NO TE NECESITA!- esas palabras dolieron en el alma del guerrero- ¡EL MUNDO NO NECESITA AL SUPER SAIYAYIN GOKU!- las lagrimas empiezan a salir de los ojos de Milk- ¡YO... TE NECESITO, GOKU! ¡YO!- Goku cierra sus ojos, pone sus dedos en la frente y desaparece

¡Goku!- El guerrero desapareció dejando sola a su esposa- Pero...- Milk respira agitadamente, y al verse sola...- ¿que hice?

**Una hora después, Milk regresa a su hogar y al entrar se encuentra con Seiya quien esta sentado en el sillón  
><strong>  
>¡Milk!- el se le acerca- ¿Como les fue en su...?- Seiya mira hacia atrás- ¿Y tu esposo?<p>

¿Y los niños, Seiya?- Milk cambia de tema

Eh... Están durmiendo ya...- Seiya ve los ojos vidriosos de Milk- ¡Chibi!- Milk no levanta su cabeza- ¿Te encuentras bien?

...- Milk no dice nada

Milk... Quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante- Mientras ellos hablan, Goku aparece en la puerta de su casa

¿Algo importante?- pregunta Milk- ¿Sobre que?- el saiyayin esta por entrar...

Sobre tu hijo Gohan...- Goku se detiene

¿Sobre Gohan?- Goku los escucha hablar

Si... Se que no debería meterme en donde no me llaman...- Seiya se oye serio- Pero después de ver como tu hijo se marchaba con esa joven llamada Videl...- Goku frunce el entrecejo- Para rescatar a esa personas del incendio en ciudad Satán...

¿Sabes sobre eso?- Milk se sobresalta

Si...- responde Seiya- Yo no se que no debería meterme, chibi, Pero a mi no me parece correcto que un chico de la edad de Gohan...- toma aire- deba encargarse de esos tipo de rescates, es muy peligroso...- Goku al oírlo se enfada- Y mas si al volver tenga esas quemaduras tan horribles en sus manos

¿GOHAN SE LASTIMO?- Milk se preocupa

Si... Pero no te preocupes, ya lo cure...- Milk empieza a llorar otra vez- ¡MILK!- Seiya se le acerca y la toma por los hombros- ¿Que pasa chibi?

¿Como no me di cuenta de eso?- empieza a sollozar- ¡SOY UNA MALA MADRE!- dice la morena- ¿COMO NO ME DI CUENTA DE SUS HERIDAS?

Milk... No llores por favor... Tu hijo esta bien...

¡Es que no debí!...- Seiya la abraza

Tranquila... Chibi- le dice dulcemente, Goku decide entrar- solo deberías...

¡Solo no debería meterse en nuestros asuntos!- Seiya y Milk se sueltan- Lo que Milk y yo resolvemos con nuestros hijos no es de su incumbencia, señor Celta...- Milk mira a Seiya quien se pone muy serio

Yo solo le dije a Milk que no me parece...

Lo que a usted le parezca a mi no me importa...- Goku lo corta

¡Goku!- Milk se enfada- ¡No le hables así!- Goku ni mira a su esposa

Descuida, chibi...- Seiya toma a su hija dormida en brazos- El señor Son tiene razón...- enfila hacia la puerta, Goku no deja de mirarlo- No es de mi incumbencia

¡Seiya!- Milk trata de detenerlo

Mis disculpas...- Seiya abre la puerta- Solo una ultima cosa señor Son- Goku pone atención- Si Gohan fuese mi hijo...- Milk abre sus ojos- Yo jamás permitiría que se arriesgase así...- Goku no deja de mirarlo con mala cara- Que tengan buenas noches...- y se va. Milk estalla

¿¡POR QUE LE DIJISTE ESO GOKU!?- le recrimina- ¡EL NO DIJO NADA MALO!

¡ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO LO QUE EL DIGA!- Goku le grita a su esposa como nunca antes, Milk se asusta - ¡YO NO DIJE NADA DE MALO, LOS ASUNTOS DE MI HIJO ES BIEN MIO!- Milk se tapa la cara- ¡LO QUE HAGA MI HIJO GOHAN NO ES ASUNTO SUYO!- Goku da media vuelta y sube a su habitación

¡BLUMMMM!- cierra la puerta bruscamente. Milk se queda de una sola pieza, jamás había visto a su esposo tan enfadado

¡Ah... Goku!- la morena se tapa la cara, llorando nuevamente

**EN LA MAÑANA...**

¡Ahora les informamos las ultimas noticias!- Bulma se encuentra en su laboratorio, trabajando - Según nos informan las autoridades, son 55 las personas fallecidas en el incendio sucedido anoche en el centro comercial...

¡Que terrible!- Bulma enciende un cigarrillo y comienza a fumar

Las 450 personas rescatadas por los nuevos heroes El gran Saiyaman uno y dos, ya se encuentran recuperándose satisfactoriamente en los hospitales de la ciudad...- Bulma mira la televisión mientras trabaja

¡Que bueno que Gohan y Videl, pudieron salvarlas!- comenta Bulma- Es una lastima por las victimas fallecidas...- se apenas pero luego se alegra- Que bueno que contamos con las esferas del dragón para revivirlas...- sonríe mientras busca algo en el cajón- Solo debemos juntarlas y...- Pero la genio se sobresalta- ¿Pero donde esta el radar?- lo busca inútilmente- ¡Si lo deje aquí!- Bulma sale de su laboratorio

¡TRUNKS, TRUNKSSSS!- ella llama a su hijo- ¿DONDE ESTAS TRUNKS?- lo busca por toda la casa y se cruza con su esposo que sale de la cámara de gravedad

¡Vegeta!

¿Que quieres mujer?- le habla pero sin voltearse

¿Trunks esta contigo?

No... No he visto al mocoso en toda la mañana- habla suavemente

¿Donde estará?- se cruza de brazos- Espero que no halla sido el, el que tomara el radar del dragón- dice molesta- ¡Por que sino estará en problemas!

¡Bah!- dice Vegeta- ¡Te preocupas por tonte...!- Pero de pronto Vegeta se queda callado… siente un fuerte ki

¿Que pasa Vegeta?- lo mira fijo- ¿Por que de repente te quedaste callado?- El príncipe sonríe

¡Es Kakarotto!

¿Goku?...¿Que pasa con Goku?

No lo se... Pero su ki esta bastante elevado- sonríe- Iré a ver...- Vegeta toma carrera y emprende el vuelo

¡Vegeta!- Bulma lo llama- ¿A donde vas?- pero el saiyayin se aleja rápidamente- Solo espero que a Goku no le halla pasado nada malo- La genio se preocupa por su amigo

**EN MATSURA MODELS  
><strong>  
>Milk se encuentra sentada, la estilista Naru le esta dando los últimos toques al peinado. La esposa de Goku se prepara para una nueva sesión de fotos.<p>

¡Listo!- dice la rubia- Con este toque terminamos con el peinado...- la mujer se para y saca de un vestidor un lindo vestido azul- Mira Milk...- la morena no levanta la cabeza- ¿No es hermoso?, Este vestido pertenece a la colección "Casual" de Pietro...- la mujer sonríe y nota que la morena no levanta cabeza- ¿Milk?...¿Me oyes?

¿Eh?- Milk reacciona- ¿Que ocurre Naru?- Naru se sienta al lado de Milk

Milk... ¿Estas bien?... Desde que llegaste que estas así... Como perdida- Milk juguetea con un collar- ¿Te paso algo malo?

Ahhhh... No, solo que... Hoy creo que no estoy de humor...- se levanta - Naru... ¿Sabes si ya llego Seiya?

Aun no... Se supone de que hoy estaría desde temprano...- mira el reloj- Pero se ve que no...- Naru observa como Yuka, la secretaria de Matsura, va de aquí para allá con carpetas en sus manos- Yuka esta trabajando a un ritmo acelerado...- Milk suspira- Milk... ¿Paso algo malo?, pregunta

Espero que no...- se lamenta Milk

¡KAME... HAMEEEEE!- Goku se encuentra entrenando frente al mar, solo- ¡HAAAAAA!- el guerrero lanza un poderoso ataque y se interpone en el trayecto del ataque, para recibirlo de lleno con su propio cuerpo- ¡AHHHHHH!- grita y para el ataque

¿Entrenando Kakarotto?- Goku se da vuelta

Vegeta...- El príncipe aterriza frente a Goku

Se podría decir que si...- Goku lanza una bola de energía y la arroja sobre si mismo. Vegeta lo observa detenidamente.

Acaso... ¿Estas midiendo tu propia resistencia o...?- Goku lanza en el aire mas bolas de energía y las maneja usando sus dedos para que choquen entre si

Solo estoy probando mis poderes, Vegeta...- el príncipe nota que el poder de Goku no es el que utiliza normalmente para entrenar. Es demasiado bajo

¿Probando tu poder? ¡Jajaja!- Vegeta se ríe- No me hagas reír, Kakarotto- Goku lo mira de costado- Ese poder que usas es demasiado bajo...- se le acerca- Es tan bajo que hasta Nappa, si estuviera vivo, lo detendría con solo pestañear...- Goku deja de crear bolas de energía

Ya te dije, Vegeta, solo estoy probando mis poderes...

¿Probando a ese nivel tan bajo?- el príncipe se cruza de brazos- Yo creo que estas enojado... Si quisieras probar tus poderes, incrementarías tu ki al máximo- Goku lo mira de costado- ¿O me equivoco?- de repente Goku eleva su ki...

¡HAAAAAAAAA!- se convierte en el primer nivel de supersaiyayin, crea bolas de energía mas poderosas y las arroja sobre si mismo, otra vez- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- Vegeta lo observa detenidamente

Si... Tienes razón Vegeta...- vuelve a su estado normal- Creo que estoy enojado...- El príncipe nota algo distinto en los ojos de Goku- Y bastante...

**Es mediodía y Seiya llega a su trabajo. El rostro del joven esta muy serio.**

¡Matsura!- Un hombre lo llama- ¡Hasta que por fin llega!

¡Señor Tomma!- se saludan- ¿Pero que hace aquí?

¿Como que hago aquí? He venido a conocer a la nueva cara de Gold Lady- Contesta- Antes de armar la campaña de publicidad, quería conocer en persona a Milk Son

Ah... Ya veo...- dice Seiya- ¿Y ya la conoció?

Si... Su secretaria me ha invitado cordialmente a la sesión de fotos- dice sonriente- Estuve presente en la sesión de fotos de ropa casual... Y permítame decirle, que no han hecho mejor elección que esta... La señorita Milk Son es muy bella

¡Gracias!- agradece- ¿Sabe si ya terminaron con la sesiones?

No, señor Matsura- responde el hombre- Creo que ahora empezaban con la sesión de ropa interior- Seiya para oreja

¿D...de ropa... Interior?- Seiya tiembla

Si... Pero me retire, no me parecía oportuno presenciar esa sesión...- dice Tomma- Pero no puedo negar mi curiosidad- habla muy pícaro

Ah... Que bien... Es interesante su curiosidad...- responde bastante molesto- Bien... Yo voy a presenciar la siguiente sesión- Comenta Seiya- Si usted gusta... Puede venir señor Tomma- lo invita no muy a gusto

Pues me encantaría...- y ambos hombres pasan al salón de fotografía.

¿Y por que no lo eliminas?- Goku abre sus ojos sorprendido ante la propuesta de Vegeta- En menos de un segundo lo harías "Polvo" y así no correrías peligro de que ese insecto humano te quite a tu hembra, Kakarotto...

¿Eliminarlo...?- Goku se queda pensativo- No... No podría hacer eso...

¿Y por que no?

Por que es amigo de mi esposa... Y si lo hiciera, Milk me odiaría por el resto de mi vida- reflexiona Goku

¿Y que piensas hacer, entonces?- Vegeta se cruza de brazos- ¿Dejar que ese terrícola se gane a tu esposa?

No... Te equivocas, ese tal Selva o Seita, no tiene esa intención...- Piensa Goku- El trata a Milk como si fuera su hermana...

¿Seguro?- Vegeta duda

Seguro...- Goku afirma- Lo que me molesta de ese tipo es que se entrometa en mi familia...- el guerrero frunce el seño- Opina demasiado y eso no me gusta, provoca discusiones entre Milk y yo- Vegeta observa a Goku por un rato y luego dice...

¿Sabes una cosa Kakarotto?- El príncipe le apunta con el dedo-Por mas que pasen los años, por mas poderoso que te vuelvas... Hay algo que jamás vas a cambiar...- Goku le presta atención- ¡Eres demasiado ingenuo!- Goku se sobresalta- ¡Yo con solo ver a ese terrícola una sola vez! Me di cuenta de la clase de hombre que es... ¡Ese terrícola no es lo que tu piensas!- Vegeta se da vuelta y comienza a elevarse- ¡SOLO ELIMINALO, KAKAROTTO!- Goku lo mira con preocupación- ¡DESPUES NO DIGAS QUE NO TE LO ADVERTI!- Y el príncipe se aleja a toda velocidad, dejando a Goku con la duda

Vegeta...- Goku se queda pensativo

¡Y terminamos!- Pietro ordena- Ya puedes cubrirte Milk- la morena se coloca una bata y baja del escenario

¡Wooo!- Exclama Tomma, Seiya esta de piedra- ¡Tiene un cuerpo de lujo!- el joven se babea con ganas

¿Que dijo?- Seiya se molesta

¡Q... Que sesión de lujo!- se retracta- ¡Su equipo fotográfico trabaja estupendamente Matsura!-Dice con gotas de sudor en su frente

Si... Claro- Seiya lo tiene entre ceja.

Seiya...- Milk se acerca

¡Ah... Milk!- Matsura se pone nervioso- ¿Como estas?- pero la morena no contesta. Seiya puede notar tristeza en los ojos de Milk

¡Vamos Goten!- Trunks levanta con una sola mano una roca inmensa- ¡Saca la esfera mientras yo sujeto esto!

¡Enseguida!- Goten retira la esfera atrapada- ¡La tengo!- Trunks suelta la roca

¿De cuantas estrellas es esa, Goten?

A ver... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6 y 7 ¡Es la de 7 estrellas, Trunks!- contesta muy contento

¡Bien!- Trunks coloca la esfera dentro de su mochila- Con esta solo nos falta conseguir la d estrellas Goten...

¡Viva, ya nos falta poco!- canturrea Goten. Trunks mira el radar- ¿En donde esta la siguiente?

¡La siguiente esta al este, a unos 100000 kilómetros, Goten!- Ambos pequeños se elevan- ¡Vamos por la sexta esfera, Goten!

¡SIIIIII!- ambos niños emprenden el vuelo a toda velocidad

¡Lo lamento, Seiya!- Milk y Seiya se encuentran en una cafetería- Te pido perdón por el mal momento que pasaste ayer... Perdón si mi esposo te trato mal anoche

Milk...- Seiya le toma las manos- No debes pedirme disculpas, no paso nada...- trata de ser convincente

¡No, si paso algo!- Milk se molesta- Goku no debió tratarte así de esa manera, lo que dijiste no fue con mala intención...- Milk baja su cabeza- te preocupaste por mi hijo, lo curaste y ese gesto te lo agradezco

Chibi... No debes agradecerme...- sonríe- cualquiera en mi lugar haría lo mismo, es que cuando esa joven vino a buscar a tu hijo para que la ayude con ese rescate, de verdad me preocupe por su seguridad...- Milk levanta su cabeza- No lo detuve porque no estoy en lugar para prohibírselo, pero cuando volvió... Y con esas heridas...- mueve su cabeza con negación- ¡Milk!.. ¿Como pueden permitir tu esposo y tu, que su hijo se arriesgue así?- le pregunta muy seriamente

Es que...- Milk no sabe que contestar

¿No tienes miedo?- le pregunta con preocupación - ¿No temes por la seguridad de tu hijo?

¡Claro que si! ¡Siempre Seiya! ¡Siempre temo por la seguridad de mis hijos!- Milk casi le grita- Cuando Gohan se arriesga así...- Milk cierra sus ojos, pensando en las batallas pasadas, sus miedos reflotan- Siempre temo que nunca regrese a casa...- se sincera

Y entonces... ¿Por que se lo permites?- Seiya se pone mas serio- ¡Si tienes miedo no se lo permitas! Gohan es solo un adolescente... No tiene edad para hacer esos trabajos tan peligrosos, el debe encargarse de estudiar y actuar como un chico normal...- Milk se sorprende- Si yo fuera su "padre"...- Seiya piensa en Goku y se molesta- Jamás se lo permitiría...

¡Seiya!- dice Milk

¡Ah!- Seiya se tapa la boca- ¡Perdón Milk! ... ¡No quise gritarte! Es solo que...- mueve sus manos- ¡Es mi humilde opinión, no quise meterme, no te lo tomes a mal...yo!- quiere retractarse

¡No, Seiya!- Milk también le sonríe- No me molesta tu opinión...¡Para nada!- ella ahora le toma las manos a el- Tu eres mi hermano, y todo lo que tu puedes decirme, jamás me molestaría...

Milk...- Seiya le sonríe

Además yo pienso lo mismo que tu, Seiya...- pero Milk vuelve a ponerse triste- Como me hubiese gustado que mi esposo... Pensara lo mismo que tu...- este ultimo comentario de Milk llama la atención de Seiya

"Acaso..."- Seiya piensa- "Su esposo... Es un ¿desconsiderado?"- Milk no levanta su cabeza- "Esto tengo que averiguarlo"- se dice a si mismo

**EN LA NOCHE...**

Milk regresa a su hogar...

¡Ya volví!- ella entra a su casa

¡Bienvenida mama!- Gohan la recibe- Enseguida te sirvo la cena

Gracias hijo- Milk se quita el saco y mira hacia todos lados- ¿Gohan?

¿Si mama?- el chico se da vuelta

¿Donde esta Goten?

El ya esta durmiendo, mama- Gohan le sirve la cena a su madre

Ya veo...- Se sienta en la mesa- ¿Y tu padre?- pregunta

Papa, también se acostó temprano- Contesta- Estuvo entrenando todo el día...- Milk se sobresalta por la respuesta

¿Volvió a entrenar?- pregunta extrañada

Si...- responde Gohan- Espero que te guste lo que prepare, mama

¿Tu cocinaste hijo?- Milk se molesta un poco

Si, seguí el libro de recetas, no seré un buen cocinero, pero creo que salio bien. El ramen me salio casi perfecto- Gohan se alegra de si mismo- ¿No mama?- Milk no contesta, se queda pensativa mientras prueba un bocado- ¿Mama?- Gohan nota algo raro en ella

¿Eh?- ella reacciona

¿Que si te gusta lo que prepare?

¡Si hijo!- ella le acaricia el rostro- Esta delicioso, cariño, ¡Gracias!- su hijo le sonríe

¡De nada mama!- Una hora después de cenar, Milk sube a su habitación. Al entrar puede contemplar a su esposo, quien duerme tranquilamente en la cama. Ella se prepara para dormir y se acuesta.

Milk...- Ella se voltea al ser llamada por Goku- ¿Ya llegaste?- el moreno se talla los ojos

Si... Hace un rato...- Milk no lo mira- ¿Por que hoy no fuiste a buscarme, Goku?- le pregunta

Me quede dormido...- Goku le contesta secamente- Es todo

¿Es todo?- Milk ahora lo mira- ¿No estarás todavía enojado verdad?- Goku se gira dándole la espalda a su esposa- ¿Por que no me contestas?

No hay nada que deba contestar, Milk...- ella se extraña por tal contestación

¿A no?- ella lo enfrenta- ¿Tampoco no vas a decirme nada?

¿Hay algo que deba decirte Milk?- pregunta

¡Si!...Por ejemplo, disculparte por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar ayer- dice enojada

¿De que vergüenza me hablas?- se hace el desentendido

¿Como de que vergüenza? ¡Me refiero a lo mal que trataste a Seiya ayer!- Goku al oírla se molesta- ¡¿no vas a disculparte siquiera!?

No...- responde- Yo no tengo porque disculparme...- Milk se sorprende- Solo le dije a Celta la verdad... No tenia porque meterse en nuestros asuntos...

¡Ahhh, Goku!- Ella lo enfrenta

El no debe meterse en donde no lo llaman...- dice Goku- Eso es todo... ¡Buenas noches, Milk!- Goku dejo a su esposa con las palabras en la boca. Milk aun en shock por tal comportamiento de su esposo, dice

¡Además!... Se llama, SEIYA, SEEEEIYA, GOKU NO SELTA! ¡HMPP!- la morena muy ofendida se da vuelta para dormir

**Al otro día… **

¡Muy bien, Goten! ¿Donde esta la próxima esfera del dragón?

¡A ver...!- El pequeño mira el radar esta...

¡TRUNKS!

¡RAYOOS!- Trunks se alarma - ¡Es mi mama!- Bulma se acerca- ¡Rápido Goten, esconde el radar!

¡Si...Si!- Goten lo guarda en su bolsillo

¡Trunks!

¿Si mami?- Trunks pone cara de niño bueno

¿No has visto el radar del dragón?- Lo mira fijo- ¡Lo he buscado por todas partes y aun no aparece!

Mmmm... No mama, no lo he visto, ayer te lo dije- se hace el tonto-¿Para que lo buscas?

¿Y para que va a ser? Para buscar las esferas, hijo

¡ahhhh!- Mira a Goten- ¿Y que deseos le pedirás a Sherlong, mama?

Voy a pedirle que reviva a las personas que murieron en el incendio del centro comercial...- le responde

¡Ahhh!- Goten al oírla siente pena por las personas fallecidas- ¡Pues...!- Goten iba a sacar el radar de su bolsillo y Trunks al ver la reacción de su amigo, lo codea- ¡Auuu!- se soba el brazo

¿Qué paso?- Bulma se voltea- ¿Por qué gritaste, Goten?

¡Ahhh, nada!- Goten patea- ¡Creo que me dio un calibre!

Calambre…- corrige Bulma- bueno…seguiré buscando entonces. En cuanto se aleja, Trunks se enfada

¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer, Goten?

¿Yo?

¡Si tu! ¿Ibas a darle el radar a mi mama, no?

¡bueno es queeee!- Goten se soba el brazo- cuando tu mama dijo que quería el radar para buscar las esferas…para revivir a esas personas…yo- Trunks se cruza de brazos- pensé que… en vez de usarlas para pedir un juguete nuevo…lo mejor seria usarlas para pedir un deseo mas importante…¿no?- al oírlo, Trunks se apena

Ahhh, bueno…si… pero…recuerda que podemos pedir dos deseos, Goten

¡Ahhh, es verdad!- Goten se alegra- ¡Podemos pedir el anime robot y revivir a esas personas! ¡Bien pensado, Trunks!- Trunks se quita un peso de encima

¿Lo ves?- se alegra el hijo de Vegeta- ¡Entonces, Goten! ¡Vallamos por la siguiente y ultima esfera!

¡SIIII!- y ambos pequeños se aventuran para buscar la última esfera del dragón.

¿Estas nerviosa, Milk?- Pietro se acerca con un vestido entre sus manos

Solo un poco…- Milk toma el vestido, es uno corto, corte princesa de color anaranjado- ¿es este Pietro?

Si cariño, con este vestido tu harás tu entrada triunfal- se emociona- hoy sacaremos las ultimas fotos y mañana…- se contonea- ¡CHA, CHA, CHA, CHAAAAN! ¡SALDRAS EN LA PORTADA DE LA REVISTA "CHICK"!- Milk se pone nerviosa- ¡LA REVISTA DE MODA MAS FAMOSA DEL MUNDO, BEBE!

¡AYYY, DIOS, QUE EMOCION!- ella se sacude los brazos- ¡Aun no puedo creerlo!... apareceré en una revista mundial…

¡SI, MILK, SERAS FAMOSA! ¡Y ME HARAS MAS FAMOSO A MI, BEBE!- fanfarronea un poco- ¡bueno, basta de gritos, mejor pongámonos a trabajar!- la guía a un salón- solo ponte el ultimo vestido y empecemos con la sesión, Milk obedece- Pietro da unas palmadas y muchas personas se le acercan- ¡SEÑORES, HOY ES LA ULTIMA SESION! ¡CADA UNO A SUS PUESTOS Y COMENCEMOS CON EL PREPARATIVO DE LA PORTADA DE LA REVISTA, CHICK!- los presentes asienten y comienzan a trabajar- ¡A DAR LO MEJOR SEÑORES!

Seiya quien esta sentado en un sillón, observa el trabajo de sus empleados. Milk ya vestida y arreglada, sale del vestidor. Seiya la mira detenidamente y con una calida sonrisa dice para si mismo

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Milk"- la morena se pone en posición- "después de tanto trabajo, mañana serás, Gold Lady"- el joven esta muy feliz por su amiga

¿Cuánto falta para llegar, Goten?- pregunta Trunks

Solo un poco mas..- Goten mira el radar- ¡MIRA TRUNKS!- el pequeño señala un enorme edificio- ¡ES AHÍ, ALLI ESTA LA ULTIMA ESFERA!

¿ALLI?- Goten afirma y ambos chicos aterrizan en un lujoso patio- ¡es una casa enorme!- Trunks exclama- ¡Es mucho mas grande que la mia!

Según el radar esta aquí…- el hijo de Goku

Pues entremos con cuidado Goten…- y cuando ambos niños piensan en entrar

¡Pequeña Poppi!- ven salir de la casa a una niña y a su pequeña perrita- ¡Mira lo que me trajo papa!- la niña saca de su bolsito una esfera

¡Es esa!- Trunks ve como la nena tiene en su poder la esfera de cuatro estrellas- ¡La esfera del dragón! Vamos a…- pero Goten lo detiene

¡Espera, Trunks!

¿Qué pasa, Goten?

No podemos quitársela…- Trunks lo mira raro

¿Y eso por que, Goten?- pregunta molesto

¡Michiru, hija!- una mujer de cabello corto la llama- entra a la casa y termina tu leche por favor- le ordena

Es que ya no quiero mama…- se queja

¡Michiru!- la mujer se cruza de brazos- hasta que no termines tu merienda no podrás jugar- la nena da un bufido

¡si mama!- la pequeña deja la esfera en la mesa de jardín, sigue a su madre y entra a su hogar

¿Cómo esta eso de que no podremos quitársela Goten?- se enfada- ¡Ahora que se fue, podremos quitársela sin que se de cuenta!

¡Te digo que no, Trunks! ¡Eso esta mal!- el niño se enoja- además la conozco

¿La conoces?

Si… ella es la hija de mi tío Seiya…- responde Goten

YA EN LA NOCHE

Milk después de llegar del trabajo, termina de preparar la cena. La familia Son esta sentada en la mesa. Goku con una expresión seria, termina de cenar. Desde la última discusión no se ha vuelto hablar con su esposa.

¡Gracias por la cena!- Goku se levanta de la mesa

Espera un poco por favor, Goku- la morena le pide, Goku se detiene- tengo un anuncio que hacerles…- sus hijos y esposo le prestan atención

¿Qué anuncio, mama?- pregunta Gohan

Mañana en la empresa, haremos la presentación de la marca- Milk se alegra- hoy trabajamos muy duro y ya por la noche saldrá a la venta el ultimo numero de la revista Chick… ¿y que creen?- los demás se miran entre ellos- ¡saldré en la portada de la revista!- sus hijos se alegran

¡QUE BIEN, MAMA!- Gohan se levanta para abrazar a su madre- ¡SALDRAS EN UNA REVISTA!

¡SERAZ FAMOSA, MAMI!- Goten salta a los brazos de su madre, ella lo abraza gustosa

¡Que bueno que les guste mis bebes!- sus hijos se unen a ella. Goku solo la observa con una sonrisa- mañana será la presentación…¿vendrán, no?- sus hijos afirman contentos

¡Claro mama!- exclaman al unísono

¿Y tu, Goku?- pregunta dudosa

Allí estaré, Milk…- contesta Goku, Milk se alegra al oírlo

**Ya al día siguiente…**

**Por la tarde, Milk se prepara para salir. Una limosina de la empresa pasa a buscarla. **

¡Yo me voy!- Milk toma su bolso- los espero en la noche… ¡No me fallen!- les dice a su familia

Allí estaremos, mama- responde Gohan y Milk se retira-

¡No se olviden de llevarle la invitación a Bulma!- les recuerda

¡No te preocupes!- y Milk se va

Bueno niños…- Goku toma la invitación – ustedes vallan a prepararse, yo le llevare a Bulma esto y luego vendré a prepararme…

Como digas, papa- Gohan toma unos trajes, Goku se concentra y desaparece. Al instante aparece en la casa de Bulma. Goku pasa por el patio de corporación capsula y es cuando siente el poderoso ki de Vegeta en acción.

¡Wooo, que poder!- exclama

¡Goku!- Bulma se acerca- ¿me trajiste la invitación?

¡Si, aquí esta!- le entrega y mira la capsula- Vegeta esta entrenando mucho, su ki esta cada vez mas poderoso- exclama emocionado

¡Y que lo digas!- Se enfada Bulma- el muy simio esta entrenando a una gravedad de ¡1000!- Goku abre los ojos sorprendido

¡WOOO, ESO ES MUCHO!- Vegeta sale del lugar

¡Kakarotto!- suena sus dedos- ¿acaso has venido a entrenar conmigo?

Ehh, no, solo he venido a entregarle esto a Bulma

¡Ahhh, que malll!- el príncipe habla con ironía- ¡Y yo que pensaba probar mis nuevos poderes con alguien de mi nivel!- Goku al oírlo se emociona. Bulma mira hacia el cielo con fastidio

¡Pues ahí se ven, yo voy a arreglarme!- Bulma entra a su hogar dejando solos a los saiyayines

YA EN EL CENTRO DE CIUDAD SATAN…

Milk ya esta preparada. En un lujoso salón se llevara a cabo la presentación de la marca y la revista

¿¡Nerviosa!?- Seiya entra al vestidor

Solo un poco…- Milk esta vestida con un vestido de noche color morado con brillos, su vestido es muy ceñido al cuerpo, destacando su delgada figura. Su cabello esta recogido en un rodete muy sofisticado, con unos largos mechones sueltos a los costados, Matsura la admira

¡Estas hermosa!- le sonríe- ¡Espero que esta noche me hagas el hermano mas afortunado del mundo!- Milk lo mira emocionada- ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Milk!

¡OH, Seiya!

Afuera los invitados van llegando, la familia de Milk van llegando y los amigos de Goku también. Gohan llega con Goten y Ox Satán. En cuanto arriban Bulma con su padre, madre e hijo, Gohan se le aproxima

¡Bulma!- ella se le acerca- ¿Has visto a mi papa?- pregunta- ¡No volvió a casa!- Bulma bufe

¡Lo suponía!- se cruza de brazos- de seguro se quedo entrenando con Vegeta- Gohan se queda helado

¿Entrenando?- mira su reloj- ¡Ya son las 19hs, la presentación será en unos minutos!

¡BLAMMM!- de pronto las luces del lugar se encienden y sale un hombre muy elegante con un micrófono en la mano- ¡SU ATENCION POR FAVOR!- la presentación comienza. Mientras el hombre hace su discurso, Milk y el equipo de producción se preparan para salir

¡Bien ya es la hora!- Milk dice y espía detrás de la cortina- solo espero que todos hallan llegado…

Tranquila, lo estarán…- la anima Seiya, Milk observa y puede ver a sus hijos y amigos en primera fila

¡Ahí están!- Milk se emociona- ¡Están mis hijos, mi padre, mis amigos y…!- pero el rostro de Milk se vuelve sombrío- ¿y Goku?- mira hacia todos lados- No… esta…- dice triste

¿No esta?- Seiya también trata de ubicarlo con la vista y ve como Milk se entristece- Milk…

No vino…- dice la morena. Seiya al verla tan mal se enfada – me fallo…

¡Ese Goku…!- cierra sus puños con ira- "¡Es una basura!"- piensa Matsura furioso.

¡AHHHH!- Goku y Vegeta se tiran al suelo muy agotados. Ambos lucharon con todas sus fuerzas. Pero al instante Goku se levanta y con una gran sonrisa dice

¿Listo para otra ronda de combate, Vegeta?- pregunta emocionado, el príncipe con una sonrisa diabólica, responde

¡Como quieras!- y ambos comienzan otra asombrosa pelea. Mientras Goku disfruta del combate, Milk hace su presentación con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

El EXCITO DE MILK

¡OH, DIOSSS MIOOO!- exclama Ox Satán al ver desfilar a su hija por la pasarela- ¡Esta muy hermosa!- Milk sonríe con elegancia a los periodistas que se encuentran cubriendo la presentación

No puedo creerlo...- Bulma admira a Milk- Pareciera que Milk fue predestinada a este trabajo, ¡Lo hace fenomenal!- mira a Gohan quien se encuentra con la vista perdida- ¡Gohan!- el chico reacciona

¿Eh?

¿Que te pasa muchacho?

Estoy preocupado por mi mama...- no le pierde pisada a su madre

¿Y eso por que, Gohan?- se extraña- ¡Si lo esta haciendo muy bien, como toda una profesional!

No lo digo por eso, Bulma...¡Mira el rostro de mama!- le indica, Bulma la observa fijamente- Tiene los ojos tristes...- el chico frunce el entrecejo- Esta triste y todo por culpa de mi papa...

Gohan...

¡El prometió que estaría aquí!- se enfada- Dijo que iba a cambiar... que iba a estar para mama...- Se voltea hacia Bulma con la mirada triste- ¡Y le fallo!... ¡Y todo por irse a entrenar!- Bulma suspira

Gohan... Se que tu padre te prometió que estaría aquí... Pero debes comprender que uno no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana...- trata de conformarlo- Le tomara tiempo... Y no olvides que el es un saiyayin y como tal...

Eso ya lo se...- La corta- Pero creo que por esta vez, podría dejar de lado su espíritu guerrero... Solo por hoy... Y complacer a mama... No es mucho pedir- termina muy triste

Lo se... Pero no te sientas mal, Gohan- Bulma le sonríe y le frota la espalda- Solo hay que darle tiempo a tu padre, el cumplirá su promesa, te lo aseguro... Le costara y mucho...- rueda los ojos- Pero el cumplirá su palabra... Solo espero que este vivo después de esta noche...- sonríe picara queriendo bromear un poco- En cuanto lo atrape tu madre...

Eso es lo que me preocupa...- Bulma deja de hablar al ver el rostro preocupado del chico- No se hasta que punto mama estará enfadada con el...- Bulma ya no dice mas y se queda observando la presentación

Ese Goku...- Seiya lo busca entre el publico presente- ¡No puede ser tan desconsiderado!- mira su reloj- ¡La presentación comenzó hace mas 40 minutos!- protesta- ¡Mi pobre chibi!- Milk desfila un traje formal de color durazno muy sexy- ¿Que tan importante es lo que esta haciendo ese tipo que lo esta atrasando tanto?- Milk sale de la pasarela y se acerca a Seiya- ¡Milk!

Aun no vino...- Los ojos de Milk se llenan de lagrimas- Mi esposo me fallo...

Milk, no estés triste...- Seiya la abraza- Quizás llegue mas tarde...- la morena solloza en su hombro- Habrá tenido un contratiempo, puede ser el trafico, una llanta de su coche que se pincho o algo que lo halla retrazado...

No...- dice Milk y lo mira a los ojos- El siempre me falla, Seiya...- se seca las lagrimas- Siempre me hace lo mismo... Desde hace años... Nunca esta cuando mas lo necesito...- Seiya se queda en una sola pieza

¿Como dices, Milk?- ella baja la cabeza

Siempre lo hace...- desvía la mirada- ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto... Pero...- su amigo no sabe que decirle a Milk

¡BING BANGGGGGG!- Vegeta eleva su ki al máximo, Goku transformado en súper saiyayin tres, espera ansioso el ataque del príncipe- ¡ATACKKKKKKK!- Vegeta arroja su ataque con todo el poder de su ki hacia Goku

¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- Goku con solo elevar su ki, recibe de lleno el poderoso ataque de su rival, neutralizándolo por completo. La gran explosión destroza por completo la cámara de gravedad y sus alrededores. Vegeta deja su estado súper saiyayin y baja al suelo

Impresionante...- exclama Vegeta con una media sonrisa- Cada vez te odio mas Kakarotto...- Goku también vuelve a la normalidad- Al comprobar el poder del nivel tres, mas deseos tengo de entrenar hasta alcanzarte y derrotarte de una buena vez por todas

¿Pero que dices, Vegeta?- Goku se encoje de hombros- Si tu ya me venciste... Recuerda nuestra ultima pelea en la nave de Babidi, tu me derrotaste y...

¡No me tomes de estupido, insecto!- lo acusa con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¡Sabes perfectamente que esa pelea no vale!- Goku le sonríe un poco inocente- ¡Tu me subestimaste y recuerda que nunca me mostraste el nivel tres del súper-saiyayin en nuestra pelea!- se da vuelta un poco ofendido- ¡Si hubieses querido!... Ahora Hubieses acabado conmigo

Eso jamás lo haría Vegeta- Goku se seca el sudor- Tu eres mi amigo ahora...- Vegeta al oírlo se le erizan los pelos

¿Tu amigo?- Enarca las cejas con disgusto- ¿Desde cuando tu y yo somos amigos, insecto?

Desde ahora... - Le sonríe Goku con inocencia

¿¡Qu... Quien lo dice!?- Vegeta se enfada

¡Yo!

¡Pu... pues!- Vegeta esta por perder su paciencia- ¡CLARO QUE NO!... ¡YO NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO, KAKAROTTO ESO NUNCA!- explota

Eso dices... pero se que es mentira, Vegeta...- Se muy bien que quieres y eres mi amigo…

¡Eso nunca!...- Vegeta entra a su hogar seguido por un molesto Goku

"¡Y AQUI ESTAMOS, CIUDADANOS DE SATAN CITY, EN EL LUJOSO HOTEL DE MRS SATAN!"- una periodista cubre en vivo el evento que es transmitido por TV- "EN LA PRESENTACION DE LA NUEVA COLECCION DEL GENIAL PIETRO VAN CUBER, DISEÑADOR OFICIAL DE LA EXCITOSA MARCA MATSURA. "EN ESTA HERMOSA NOCHE ESPECIAL, FUE PRESENTADA LA NUEVA MARCA GOLD LADY"- comenta muy animada- "INDUMENTARIA QUE FUE DISEÑADA E INSPIRADA ESPECIALMENTE PARA VESTIR A TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE ATRAVIESAN ENTRE 25 Y 40 AÑOS DE EDAD. SU CREADOR PIETRO, HA PRESENTADO SUS NUEVOS MODELOS EN LA PIEL DE QUE ES, A PARTIR DE LA NOCHE DE HOY, LA NUEVA CARA DE MATSURA MODELS, LA JOVEN MILK SON"- La mujer presenta a Milk quien esta parada a su lado- ELLA FUE LA AFORTUNADA, QUE FUE METICULOSAMENTE ESCOGIDA POR LOS MAYORES ALTOS MANDOS DE MATSURA MODELS- Milk se acerca un tanto nerviosa a la periodista junto a Seiya Matsura- En esta gran noche de Gold Lady, tenemos el orgullo de entrevistar de manera exclusiva al principal responsable de esta nueva marca y a su modelo, el señor Matsura Seiya y la señora Son Milk, ¡Un gusto en saludarlos!

El gusto es nuestro- saluda muy cortes Seiya

Señor Matsura... ¿Que es lo que lo ha "inspirado" para basar sus nuevos diseños al vestir a esta generación de mujeres?

Lo que nos ha inspirado para crear esta nueva colección, fue el pensar el por que el mundo del pret a porte no se ha dedicado a vestir a las mujeres de mediana edad- asiente seriamente- La moda de hoy solo se ocupa en vestir con ropas de ultima moda a las jovencitas adolescentes de hasta 21 años y a las mujeres como nuestra modelo- le señala a Milk- No son tenidas en cuenta por los mejores diseñadores y nosotros hemos decidido cambiar esto y demostrarles a todas esas mujeres que han sido olvidadas por la moda, que se puede lucir sexy, glamorosa y sofisticada, no importando en lo absoluto su edad o condición social- termina decidido

Es muy alentador de escuchar esto de su parte, Señor Matsura... Y ahora la pregunta es... ¿En que cualidades especiales, les ha demostrado su modelo para ser escogida para representar su marca?- Milk sonríe cuando Matsura la mira con ojos orgullosos

Lo que Milk nos ha demostrado fue su encanto natural- las mejillas de ella se enrojecen- Su presentación en el casting fue normal, sin grandes fachadas y cero profesionalismo. Su belleza natural fue la que nos ha inspirado para crear esta nueva colección... Ella es una mujer que no posee artificios y eso nos ha cautivado en el primer día de la elección

OH, Seiya... - Milk se encoge de hombros por la vergüenza…

Es la verdad...- Seiya la mira fijamente. Milk también se le queda mirando con una extraña sensación en su pecho

¿Por que no quieres, Vegeta?- Goku sigue al príncipe por toda la corporación capsula, o lo que queda de ella

¡Deja de molestarme, Kakarotto!

¿Es que no entiendo porque no quieres ser mi amigo?- Le pregunta con inocencia

¡Por que no!- Vegeta pierde la paciencia

¡Perooooo, Vegeta!- se cruza de brazos - ¿Solo dime por que?

¡POR QUE NO Y YA DEJA DE MOLESTARMEEE!- el rostro de Vegeta hierve de ira

¿Acaso no te agrado?- Goku abre sus ojos de par en par, Vegeta se toma la cabeza- ¿Ni un poquito?

¡EXSACTOOOO, NO ME AGRADAS EN LO MAS MINIMO!- le grita con toda sus fuerzas- ¡NO TE SOPORTO NI UN GRAMO, ASI QUE LARGATE DE MI CASA!- le señala la salida

¡Mmmmm!- Goku se queda pensativo - ¡No, no me voy!

¿¡PORQUE NO!?- El príncipe esta sorprendido por tal actitud- ¿¡COMO QUE NO TE VAS!?

No... No me voy por que se que me estas mintiendo- le sonríe- Yo se que te agrado... Por eso es que tu siempre quieres entrenar conmigo... ¡Te descubrí Vegeta!

¡AGHHHH, ESO ES CUALQUIER COSA!- ahora el rostro de Vegeta esta rojo como el de un tomate- ¡SI ENTRENO CONTIGO ES SOLO PARA PODER DERROTARTE, ES SOLO POR ESO!- Goku le muestra los dientes muy sonriente

¡No!... ¡No es cierto!- Goku se ríe- ¡Yo en verdad te agrado!- el ki de Vegeta se eleva al máximo

¡AHHHHHGGGGGGG, YA ME CANSASTES! ¡LARGATEEEE!

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Goku se ríe a carcajadas- ¡Te simpatizo! ¡Te descubrí!

¡QUE NOOOO!- Grita a no mas poder- ¡Ahhh!- al príncipe se le prende el foco- ¡KAKAROTTO!- se agarra la cabeza

¿Que pasa?- Goku se sorprende por el cambio de Vegeta

¿Acaso no tenias la presentación de tu hembra en la noche de hoy?- Le dice con angustia, Goku se tapa la cara- ¿No ibas a ir?- Vegeta trata de sacárselo de encima

¡Ohhhh, Por Kami Sama! ¡Lo olvide!- chasquea sus dedos

¡Pues ve de una vez, insecto!- lo empuja- ¡Antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

¡De acuerdo me voy!- Goku pone sus dedos en su frente- ¡Gracias por recordármelo, Vegeta!- sonríe otra vez- ¡En verdad eres mi amigo!- Vegeta frunce su entrecejo

¡Bahhhh, ya lárgate!- Goku desaparece- ¡Idiota!- Dice Vegeta entre dientes

Milk y Seiya después de la entrevista, entran al salón de recepción. Allí los esperan el equipo de producción y la familias de ambos

¡Ah, mama!- Gohan y Goten se dan vuelta al ver a su madre y corren hacia ellos- ¡Mamiiiii!- Goten estira sus bracitos y Milk lo alza en brazos

Hola, hijito- Milk besa a Goten en la frente- ¿Te gusta la fiesta, Goten?- ella trata de aparentar alegría

¡Siiii, mami!- responde alegre- ¡Me gusta mucho y mas porque hay mucha comida y gratis!

¡Jajaja!... si mi amor, pero solo trata de no comer demasiado dulces sino en la noche tendrás pesadillas- le dice muy seria

Si, mama..., lo haré solo si Trunks no se acaba los postres de chocolate primero...-dice Goten mientras se baja y va con Trunks- ¡OYE TRUNKS NO TE ACABES LOS CHOCOLATESSS!- el niño le grita un poco molesto, Gohan mira a Milk

¿Aun no ha llegado tu padre?- pregunta enojada, el joven niega con su cabeza

No, mama..., aun no...- Milk suspira y aprieta sus puños con enfado- Aunque ahora su ki, esta normal otra vez...- A Milk se le erizan los pelos

Entonces quieres decirme, hijo...- Gohan da un paso hacia atrás- Que tu padre ha estado entrenando...- Gohan asiente-...¿Y con Vegeta?

Si...- Responde, Milk suspira y da media vuelta- Bien... Si es así...- dice ella y se va hacia donde esta Seiya. Gohan no puede evitar sentirse triste y un poco asustado por la reacción de su madre

¡Donde esta, donde esta!- Goku sale de la ducha y busca su ropa con desesperación- ¡¿EN DONDE QUEDO EL TRAJE?!- El guerrero tira toda la ropa del placard y deja un verdadero desorden en el piso- ¡Aquí esta!- Goku se viste a toda prisa- ¡Espero no llegar demasiado tarde!- se pone el traje sin la corbata y sin siquiera peinarse- ¡OH... MILK!- se concentra- Solo espero que no estés tan enfadada conmigo...- Goku encuentra el ki de su esposa y desaparece

¡Salud!- El equipo de producción brinda con champagne por la exitosa presentación junto con los demás invitados

¡Su atención por favor!- Seiya levanta su copa en alto, los presentes lo escuchan atentamente- ¡Quisiera en esta gran noche para Matsura Models!... ¡Brindar por el excito de este nuevo emprendimiento, por nuestro talentoso diseñador y sus maravillosas creaciones!

¡OH, merciii!- Se avergüenza Pietro

¡Por nuestro gran equipo de producción!- señala a las chicas del equipo- Y dedicarle una mención especial... A Mi querida amiga Milk- Mira a Milk. Goku aparece detrás de la multitud silenciosa y busca a su esposa entre las personas- quien es la persona que nos ha inspirado con su sencillez... Su femineidad, su dulzura especial...

¿Dulzura?- Murmura Bulma a 18 con cierto sarcasmo, la androide ríe por lo bajo

Y su simpatía natural...- Milk queda hechizada por la bella mirada color miel de Seiya

¡Buenoooo!- exclama Bulma- ¡Si Milk es simpática yo soy Naoko Takeuchi y mañana publico un nuevo manga de Sailor Moon!- dice con mas sarcasmo haciendo reír a sus amigos mas cercanos

Y su belleza natural... Belleza... Que...- Seiya queda hipnotizado por los bellos y grandes ojos negros de Milk- Nos ha cautivado... Desde el primer día...- La morena nota algo distinto en el. Gohan al observar a Seiya se da cuenta de algo que lo hace pensar muy seriamente

¿A que se refiere?- Piensa Gohan con preocupación

Y gracias a esta inspiración, nosotros a partir de hoy...- Milk siente latir mas rápido su corazón, Seiya al notar la fija mirada que Gohan posa en el, cambia rápidamente su discurso- podremos cosechar grandes éxitos con Gold Lady en el futuro... ¡A SU SALUD! 

¡Salud!- todos brindan y Milk se le acerca a Seiya

Seiya...- el joven se da vuelta- Puedo hablar contigo... a solas- Gohan al escuchar a su madre se voltea a verla

Claro, Milk...- Milk baja su cabeza y lo conduce a un salón privado. Gohan solo se queda observándolos con el ceño fruncido. Ya adentro, la morena toma una respiración profunda

Bueno, Milk...- Seiya se acomoda el traje- ¿De que querías hablarme?- su amiga comienza a inquietarse

Esteeee...- se pone nerviosa de repente- Bueno... yo... Quería agradecerte por tus palabras... No sabes- ella le sonríe- lo feliz que me haces al escuchar esto... - Seiya se muestra feliz- Tus palabras de aliento son lo que mas necesito en estos momentos...- los ojos de Milk se vuelven vidriosos, Seiya lo nota y enseguida le toma las manos

Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- le responde suave

Y eso es mucho para mi...- Ella lo mira fijo- Desde que nos hemos reencontrado... Me di cuenta de lo mucho que te eche de menos, Seiya- ella le aprieta las manos con mas fuerza- Desde hace mucho tiempo que yo necesitaba... Esta clase de apoyo emocional... Y desde que tú volviste a mi...- a Seiya se le detiene el corazón al oírla- Yo... Me siento viva...otra vez

Milk...- Seiya se le aproxima mas

¡Papa!- Gohan exclama al ver a Goku

¡HOLA, GOHAN!- se acerca a su hijo

¡PERO POR DIOSSSSS!- Bulma le palmea la cabeza- ¡POR FIN LLEGAS GOKU!- le dice enfadada

¡Perdón, perdón!- Se acomoda el cuello de la camisa- ¡Es que me entretuve con Vegeta y termine perdido en el tiempo!- mira hacia todos lados- ¿Y Milk?- Gohan se toma la cabeza- ¿Aun no empezó el desfile?

¡Ayyyy, papa!- Su hijo lo mira bastante ofendido- ¡La presentación termino hace una hora!- los ojos de Goku se abren de par en par-¡Estamos en la fiesta de fin de cierre!

¡Ohhhh, diablos!- patalea- ¡Ahora si que tu madre estará muy enojada conmigo!

Y eso no es nada...- Bulma le mete cizaña- ¡Te va a matar... Revivir y volver a matar, Goku!- el saiyayin le da una sonrisa nerviosa

Bueno...- se rasca la cabeza- Creo que lo mejor... Para mi es buscarla y pedirle perdón...- juega con sus dedos- ¿Sabes en donde esta?- Gohan asiente

Si papa, yo lo se... Esta en ese salón- le señala el salón privado y Goku se encamina hacia allí pero su hijo lo detiene- Pero yo iré por ella...- Gohan se ofrece

Pero...

Papa, yo iré por ella, deja que yo trate de "Ablandarla un poco"- le guiña el ojo- Es solo para proteger tu integridad física...

De acuerdo...- Goku sonríe aliviado. Gohan va hacia el salón...

**En los palcos del hotel...**

¿A donde fueron los objetivos?- un hombre de traje negro le habla a otro de traje gris claro

Al salón de las puertas polarizadas- le responde señalando el lugar

¿Hace mucho que entraron ahí?

Si... Bastante y no lo culpo- le da una sonrisa picara- Yo también me quedaría mucho tiempo si estoy en compañía de tremenda morena- se relame los labios

¿Crees que debemos sacar mas fotos?- mira hacia el salón

No, con esto ya es suficiente- guarda una cámara en su bolsillo - creo que al jefe le complacerá saber que ya sabemos quien es la joven misteriosa que acompaña siempre al señor Matsura...

Si... Tienes razón, Es Milk Son y es la nueva cara de Matsura Models- ambos hombres se retiran de los palcos

Milk... Yo... También te necesite mucho...- ambos se acercan mas. Ella baja su mirada, pero Seiya le levanta su barbilla

Y yo a ti...- los latidos del corazón de Milk se vuelven mas rápidos- Te extrañe mucho, hermano- dice Milk en un susurro

Me hiciste mucha falta, chibi- Seiya le sonríe y le acoma su largo cabello negro

Te quiero tanto...- dice Milk y ambos cierran sus ojos

Yo también... - Responde por lo bajo Seiya y sus labios casi chocan

¿Mama?- Ambos se sueltan

¡Ahhh, Go... Go... Gohan!- Ella se ruboriza, Seiya se voltea

¡Cof, cof, grrrr!- Seiya se aclara la garganta. Gohan los mira con el seño fruncido

¿Que pasa aquí, mama?- la interroga sin dejar de mirar a Seiya. Este siente que el joven Son le clava la mirada

¡Na... Nada, hijo!- Ella se acoma el cabello para atrás y mira de costado a Seiya- Ehhhh... ¿Dime que se te ofrece hijito?- Gohan no deja de mirar a Seiya

Es... Que... Ya llego papa- a Milk se le cambia la cara

¡Llego Goku!- A Seiya se le erizan los pelos al oír su nombre- ¡Ese sinvergüenza!... ¡Bendita hora en que aparece!- Milk toma su cartera muy ofendida- Seiya...

¿Dime, Chibi?- Gohan esta muy disgustado y lo mira fijamente

¡Gracias por todo!- le sonríe- ¿Nos vemos mañana?- el asiente

Si, Milk mañana empezara tu nueva vida- Ella le da una ultima sonrisa y se retira pero Gohan solo se le queda viendo a Seiya, este trata de ocultar su nerviosismo y le sonríe falsamente

Esteeee... ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, hijo?- Gohan niega con la cabeza sin dejar de clavarle la mirada

No... Nada...- Gohan suspira y se retira- Hasta luego... "Tío"- esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo. Y chico se va y Seiya se acomoda la corbata

Mierda...- suspira- Se dio cuenta...- Seiya se tapa la cara

Milk camina rápidamente hacia donde esta Goku, su hijo la sigue detrás

"Ese... Gusano"- La morena esta muy enojada con su esposo

¿Pero que diablos te paso, Goku?- lo interroga Yamcha

Es que cuando llegue a la casa de Bulma a llevarle la invitación, pude sentir el enorme ki de Vegeta y...

No pudiste resistirte y entrenaste con el...- dice Krilin negando con la cabeza, Goku se ríe- ¿No es así?

Pues... Si... Me entretuve tanto que no me di cuenta de la hora... Jijiji

¡Ayyyy, Goku! ¡No tienes remedio!- Yamcha se lamenta

Estas en serios problemas amigo- Krilin le advierte- debes pedirle perdón otraaaa vez, Goku

Si, si...

Debes decirle que lo sientes mucho...- Lo regaña el ex calvo

¡Aja!- asiente Goku muy apenado

Y si quieres ganarte su perdón...- le guiña el ojo, Krilin- Debes regalarle una "Noche muy especial, amigo" y ya sabes a que me "Refiero" ¿No?- el enano le hace gestos

La verdad no, Krilin, pero... Intentare ganarme su perdón...- el no comprende la sugerencia de Krilin

Ah, yo solo espero que tu esposa no sea tan...- los ojos de Yamcha se abren con terror- ¡OH, oh!- Toma a Goku de los hombros y lo voltea- ¡Ahí viene Goku!- El saiyayin se acomoda su pelo muy nervioso. Milk camina muy rápido y en cuanto ve a Goku...

¡Ahhhhh, Milk!- el guerrero se pone nervioso, esperando lo peor, pero ella simplemente lo ignora y pasa a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo- ¿Milk?- Goku no comprende su reacción- ¡Milk... Espera!- ella apura su paso y Goku va tras ella

Oh... No...- Yamcha traga saliva- Esto es peor de lo que imagine

¡Milk, espera!- la joven abre las puertas traseras del enorme salón y sale a la calle. Goku la alcanza y la toma del brazo- ¡Milk... Por fa...!

¡PUMMMMM!- de improvisto Milk le propina una tremenda trompada a Goku, tan grande es la fuerza que logra lanzar lejos al saiyayin. Milk se sostiene su mano, el golpe le ha destrozado sus dedos

¡Mi...Milk!- Goku esta impresionado, auque el golpe que le propino su esposa no le ha hecho ni el mas mínimo daño, pudo sentir toda su furia en el

¡GOKU... ERES... UN...!- Milk sujeta con fuerza su mano, el dolor por los dedos fracturados se hace mas fuerte- ¡TE ODIOOOO!- ella tira una capsula, saliendo una aeronave y sube en ella- ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIOOO!- Milk se aleja a toda prisa. Goku solo atina a levantarse, aun en shock por lo sucedido

¡No puedo creerlo!- Seiya quien observo todo desde la ventana del hotel, no sale de su asombro- Milk... Lo arrojo lejos...- dice- Y lo que es mejor...- sonríe complacido- Dijo que lo odia... ¡Jajajaja!- enciende un cigarrillo- Ese miserable de Goku... Se lo tenia bien merecido...- se sienta en el sillón y piensa en lo acontecido con Milk hace unos minutos- "Te quiero"- Matsura cierra sus ojos- Milk... Me dijo que me quiere- los abre- Solo espero por Kami, que ella me ame a mi... Solo a mi...- Seiya se sumerge en sus deseos

En cuanto llego a su casa, Milk abre el botiquín de primeros auxilios y limpia su mano con un antiséptico

Me fracture el índice y el pulgar...- dice mientras su enojo va disminuyendo poco a poco y una sincera sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro- Pero... Valió la pena... Pude desahogarme...

Estas mas tranquila...- Goku aparece detrás de ella, Milk se voltea a verlo

Estabas aquí...- ella vuelve a voltearse

Si... Llegue hace unos minutos

¿Y los niños?- pregunta

Se fueron con Ox Satán... Pasaran esta noche con el...- Goku se acerca muy despacio

Que bien... Desde hace mucho que no pasaban tiempo con mi padre

¿Te duele mucho tu mano, Milk?- pregunta preocupado

Solo un poco...- ella envuelve su mano con unas vendas- Pero sanare rápido, en tres semanas estaré bien, no te preocupes

Tengo unas senzu... - Se la entrega a su esposa- Con una de estas sanaras rápidamente si la comes- ella duda un segundo pero toma una y la come. En segundos el dolor desaparece. Milk esta mas que sorprendida, ya que nunca las había comido antes

¡Increíble!- se toca su mano y sonríe - No solo el dolor desapareció sino que ya no me siento cansada- Goku le sonríe

Es que estas semillas no solo sanan heridas sino que también reponen energía...

¡Asombroso!- ella exclama

Y no solo eso- se sienta al lado de ella- Sino que también te alimentan y por unos diez días no necesitaras de alimentos

Ahora comprendo por que siempre tus amigos y tu las buscan seguido a lo del gato Karin

Maestro...- la corrige Goku

Mmmm... Bien maestro- ella eleva los ojos

Milk...

¡Ya se lo que vas a decirme Goku!- -ella le tapa la boca- Que lo sientes... Que no era tu intención... Y que se te paso...- Goku la mira fijo- Goku admito que me sentí muy furiosa contigo, pero después del golpe que te di... ¡Y Que merecías por mas que no te halla echo daño!...- ella suspira- puedo decirte que me desquite y que ahora me siento muy aliviada...

Pero Milk...

Y te perdono... Otra vez- le acaricia el rostro- Si no fueras tan "Predecible"... juro que ahora mismo te mataría a golpes...- Goku le sonríe muy aliviado

¡Ohhh, Milk, te amo tanto!- Goku la toma del rostro y la abraza con fuerza- ¡Perdón, Milk, de veraz lo siento!

Si, si- Milk solo se deja abrazar mientras piensa

"Te quiero"- ella cierra sus ojos al oírlo y Goku la suelta

Sabes...- el guerrero acaricia su rostro y besa su frente, su esposa lo mira- Luces hermosa...- Ella sonríe- Eres hermosa- Goku besa sus labios con ternura- "Te amo"- Goku la besa con pasión. Milk solo se deja llevar- Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, Milk...- Goku posa sus manos en la espalda de su esposa y lentamente baja el cierre del vestido, besando su cuello. Milk se siente incomoda

¡Ehhh, Goku!- trata de soltarse

No...- El lame su cuello- Déjame... Amarte

Pe...- Goku la calla con un beso. Milk ya no se resiste y se entrega a el

"Te quiero, Chibi"- en la mente de la morena, solo resuenan las palabras dichas por su amigo Seiya. Ella al recordar lo sucedido con Seiya, se aparta de su marido.

Ahhhh... No- Goku deja de besarla y la mira fijamente a los ojos

Milk... ¿Que ocurre?- la observa confundido. Ella baja su cabeza- ¿Te duele algo?- Niega con la cabeza

N... No, no es nada- sonríe por compromiso

¿Seguro?

Si... Seguro- Ella lo besa y Goku esta feliz de nuevo

Entonces...- Goku le dice pícaro- ¿Puedo seguir?- acaricia los hombros de ella

Si...- responde- Puedes...- Goku sin mas la tira sobre el sofá y comienza acariciarla mientras besa sus labios. A pesar de que su cuerpo esta con Goku, la mente de Milk esta en otro lado

"Te amo tanto"- Goku arranca el brasier de su esposa con y besa su pecho- "Tanto"- Milk cierra fuertemente sus ojos

Seiya llega a su casa, muy cansado pero se lo ve muy feliz.

Señor Matsura- su mucama se acerca con una carta entre sus manos

Dime, Kaki...

Hoy en la tarde le llego este sobre, señor- Seiya lo toma y lo observa

Pero... Este sobre no tiene sello postal- mira la carta- ¿Sabes quien lo dejo?- ella niega

No señor, solo lo dejaron en el buzón- responde

OK...- se dirige a su habitación- Me iré a dormir... Ya puedes ir a descansar Kaki...- la mucama se inclina

Como diga señor... ¡Que descanse!

Descansa bien...- la mujer se retira y Seiya cierra la puerta de su habitación y abre el sobre. Los ojos miel de el se abren como platos pero enseguida frunce su entrecejo

"Te vigilo todo el tiempo, Matsura, cuídate, ni creas que te esconderás de mi"

Seiya al leerlo, arruga la carta y la tira al cesto de basura

¡Imbecil!- Seiya se enoja- Ni creas que me das miedo, Sonsaku- enciende un cigarrillo- No me asustaras con esto... Estupido- y el joven fuma sin preocupaciones

¡Ahhhh!- Goku jadea, mientras penetra a su esposa con sus embates amorosos- ¡Ahhhhhhh!- Milk quien esta debajo de el, solo se deja poseer, sin demostrar placer alguno- ¡Milkkkkk!- Ella cierra sus ojos. Goku acaricia sus pechos con una mano y con la otra sujeta a su esposa por la muñeca.

"Tu también me haces bien"- Milk recuerda la conversación que tuvo con su amigo Seiya.

"Seiya"- mientras es poseída por Goku, ella solo piensa en el

¡AHhhh, siiiiii!- Goku solo se concentra en sus instintos y aumenta la velocidad de sus embates

¡Kiaaaa!- Milk grita por el dolor- ¡Go…Goku!- Goku va mas rápido- ¡Es... Pera!- su esposo parece no escucharla

¡Ahhhhh, ohhhhhh!- Goku va mas rápido

¡Goku...!- Goku baja su cabeza y le muerde el cuello- ¡Ay, estas... Siendo muy brusco!... ¡Mmmm!- Goku la besa con descontrol

¡Te... A. .. Amo!- le dice Goku y la abraza, aumentando mas su velocidad

"Te quiero Chibi"- De repente las palabras de Seiya, retumban con mas fuerza en la mente de Milk. Ella abre con fuerza sus ojos negros

"¿Por que?"- se dice a si misma Milk. Goku esta por alcanzar su clímax - "¿Por que pienso en Seiya, cuando estoy haciendo el amor con Goku?"- El guerrero no para de jadear

¡AHHHH, AHGGGGG!- Grita Goku y se derrama dentro de ella- ¡Ahhhhh!- Goku sonríe y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa.

"¿Por que?"- Milk mira al techo con su rostro muy angustiado, cuando cae en cuenta en algo- "¿Acaso yo?"- Goku besa el cuello de su esposa- "¿Me estoy enamorando de...?"- Goku deja de besar para recuperar el aire

Ahhhhh... ¿Y?- le habla con suavidad y con una gran sonrisa. Milk mira el techo- ¿Te gusto, ahhhhh, Milk...?- ella no responde, al notar que su esposa esta perdida en sus pensamientos, Goku inmediatamente se levanta- ¿Milk?

¿Ehh?- ella sale de su trance y observa como Goku la mira fijamente- ¿Que decías?- Goku suspira

¿Te decía si te gusto?- ella lo mira confundida

¿Que cosa?- Goku abre sus ojos sorprendido por la pregunta

¿Como que cosa?- se lo ve un poco dolido- Lo de recién... ¡Lo del hacer el amor!- Ella cae en cuenta

¡Ohhhh, si... Eso!- Goku la mira con ojos de cachorro- Estuviste bien...

¿Segura?- pregunta no muy convencido por la respuesta

Si... Goku... Estuviste... Bien- Milk le acaricia el rostro

¡Mmmm, bueno... Si tu lo dices!- Goku se acuesta al lado de su esposa sin dejar de mirarla

Buenas noches... Goku- le desea fríamente y le da la espalda para dormir. El guerrero No puede creer el extraño comportamiento de su esposa.

Buenas noches... Milk- Goku se acuesta sin dejar de preocuparse por su actitud 

¿Milk Son?- un hombre de cabellos rubios toma unas fotografías.

Si señor…- los hombres se inclinan con respeto- es el nombre de la mujer que acompaña a Matsura todos los días- el rubio sonríe al verla

Es hermosa… madura… pero muy hermosa…- sus hombres los miran fijamente- Entonces… es la nueva cara de la marca de mi rival mas "querido"… ¿no es así?

Si señor…- el joven guarda las fotos en un cajón- Y ahora… ¿Cuál es el próximo paso a seguir, jefe?- pregunta el calvo

Por el momento ninguno…Del resto me encargo yo…-los hombres se sorprenden- han hecho un excelente trabajo… Ya pueden retirarse

¡Gracias jefe!- los hombres le hacen una reverencia y se retiran

¿Milk Son?...- se queda pensativo- mmmmm… ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo y por que mi querido amigo Seiya no se despega de ti?...- mira a través de la ventana- Tengo que averiguarlo

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Sin Goten y Gohan, el desayuno de Goku y Milk pasa en silencio. La morena estaba muy tranquila y Goku lucia preocupado. No podía dejar de pensar en lo de anoche.

Cuando hacia el amor con su esposa, pudo notar que ella lucia distraída y mostró un rostro sin emociones y esto preocupo a Goku

"Quizás si esta enojada"- pensaba el guerrero- "Ni siquiera disfruto el encuentro sexual"- la mira fijamente. Milk ni toca su desayuno y se levanta, para alistarse para salir- "quizás no estuve nada bien"- se dice preocupado 

¡Ya me voy!- Milk se va a trabajar- ¡Hasta la noche, Goku!

¡Milk!- Goku la detiene

¿Qué quieres Goku?

Me preguntaba si quieres que hoy después de terminar el día…- le sonríe- Nosotros dos… podríamos tomarnos la noche para cenar, solos- Milk lo mira sorprendida, Goku la abraza- Podríamos cenar y después…- Sonríe con picardía- repetir lo de anoche…- Al decir eso, ella solo recuerda de inmediato lo ocurrido con Seiya

No…- responde de repente

¿No?- Goku se exalta por la repentina respuesta y la suelta

Eh… no…- Milk se voltea- Hoy tengo mucho trabajo…- No puede dejar de pensar en Seiya- Y terminare muy cansada…- Goku no lo puede creer- Mejor dejémoslo para otra noche…- le sonrie nerviosa- ¿si?

Ahhhhh… bueno… como quieras- el se aparta

Bueno… nos vemos…- sin más ella se va dejando a un preocupado Goku en la casa

Lo sabia…- Goku agacha su cabeza- si esta enojada conmigo…- se sienta en el sillón y toma el control del televisor y lo enciende

"fue una noche muy especial para Matsura Models"- Goku se sobresalta por el volumen del televisor, mira las noticias- "Fue muy exitosa la presentación de su nueva marca y dio que hablar al mundo entero"- Goku se sorprende al ver las imágenes de su esposa, desfilando en la pasarela- ¡Por Kami!- la observa fijamente- ¡Estaba hermosa!

"La hermosa nueva cara de Gold Lady dio mucho de que hablar en los principales canales de la moda"- Goku acaricia la pantalla y muy triste dice

Milk… te estas alejando de mi…- termina con amargura

¿Por qué dije eso?- Milk maneja su aeronave- ¿Por qué le dije eso a Goku?- va a toda velocidad- ¿pero que pasa conmigo?- piensa muy angustiada

¿Estas seguro, Gohan?- Videl interroga al joven Son mientras ambos almuerzan en la residencia de Mister Satan

Si... Muy seguro...- al chico se lo ve muy preocupado. Videl trata de animarlo

Pero... Gohan...- ella levanta sus hombros- Quizás lo que viste no fue un "Beso", sino un...

¡No!- Gohan se levanta- Yo lo vi muy bien...- se cruza de brazos- Seiya trato de besar a mi mama...- el chico se agarra la cabeza- El... La tenia entre sus brazos... ¡La estaba abrazando, Videl!- se exaspera- ¡La abrazaba como si desde hacia mucho tiempo lo deseara!

Bueno... Ellos se conocían desde la infancia, ¿No?- la chica lo calma- Quizás... Ese abrazo era "Fraternal"- se sonríe, Gohan la mira de costado- Tu mama me dijo que Seiya era como su hermano mayor...

Pues si así fuera, "el"- la interrumpe- No trataría de abrazar a su "Hermana"... De esa manera... ¡TANNN EFUSIVA!- Videl suspira- ¡Ni menos besarla en los labios, Videl!

¡Pero Gohan!- ella también se levanta- ¡Piensa!... ¡Ellos desde hace mucho tiempo que no se veían! Comprende que desde que se reencontraron, mucha nostalgia debió surgir entre ellos, y el abrazo es una forma de demostrarse lo mucho que se han extrañado... ¡No malinterpretes las cosas!

¡No las estoy malinterpretando!- el chico alza la voz- ¡Yo lo vi!

¿Y que viste?

Sus labios...- Gohan responde- Estaban muy cerca uno del otro

¿Sus labios se chocaron?- Videl lo mira fijo, Gohan piensa

Pues...- De repente Videl lo abraza y se acerca mucho al chico- ¿Q... Que haces?- Ella acerca sus labios a los de Gohan, pero no llegan a tocarse

¿Fue esto lo que viste?- La hija de Mrs Satán le habla en susurro. Gohan la mira muy sorprendido

S... Si...- responde

¿Y bien?- Ella lo suelta- ¿Eso era un beso?- Gohan mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro- Entonces... No tienes por que preocuparte, Gohan- Videl sonríe- No viste infidelidad de parte de tu madre... Ella y Seiya son hermanos, no te angusties por eso...- la chica se vuelve a sentar- Tu mama anoche estaba muy triste por que tu padre no se presento...- El pecho de Gohan se sobresalta- Quizás Seiya como un "Buen hermano mayor", solo la estaba consolando... Nada mas que eso

Eso es lo que mas me preocupa...- suelta de repente Gohan

¿Por que dices esto?- Videl le pregunta

Porque puede que mi madre termine pendiente de Seiya

¿Y que con eso?- Videl no entiende a lo que quiere llegar Gohan, el suspira

Tengo miedo que mama termine pensando que Seiya es mejor que papa...- Gohan saca a la luz sus preocupaciones

Bien Goten... ¡Este es el plan!- el hijo de Goku se acerca a Trunks- Tu... Entraras a la casa de Michiru, te la llevas al patio de atrás y la invitas a jugar

¿Para que?- Goten observa a la hija de Seiya, quien esta haciendo la tarea escolar

¿Como que para que, bobo?- se toca la frente- ¡Para que la mantengas distraída mientras yo tomo la esfera del dragón sin que se de cuenta!

¡Pero eso esta mal, Trunks!- el chico Son protesta- ¡Eso es un robo!

¡No es un robo!

¡Que si!- Goten observa como la nena termina con la tarea y se pone a jugar con la esfera de cuatro estrellas- Además mírala... ¡Ella la encontró primero y se esta divirtiendo con la esfera!

¿Y eso que?- Se enoja Trunks- Ella podría jugar con otra cosa... Mira todos los juguetes que tiene a su alrededor

¡Pero esta mal robársela!- Goten defiende a su nueva amiga

¡Pues no se la vamos a robar! Sino...-Trunks piensa en algo mientras que Goten lo mira con cierto enfado- Va... Vamos a... ¡TOMARLA PRESTADA!- Goten ahora sonríe

¡Bueno en ese caso, siiii!- Trunks suspira aliviado- ¡Hagámoslo!

¡Al fin, Goten! ¡Sígueme!- ambos pequeños se encaminan hacia la mansión cuando Gohan se les acerca

¿Oigan que hacen aquí?

¡WAP!- los niños se giran asustados

¡Gohan!

¡Hermano!

¿Que hacen aquí?- Gohan se cruza de brazos

¡Puesssss!- piensa Goten

¿No deberías regresar ya a casa?- lo mira molesto

¿Y tu?- Trunks mira a Gohan- ¿No deberías estar en tu casa también?

¡Si eso!- lo apoya Goten

Es... Que yo recién salí del castillo de mi abuelo…- Se defiende el mayor

Y yo también…- dice Goten

Pero este no es el camino de regreso a casa, Goten...- los mira serio señalando el norte

Y ese tampoco Gohan...- responde pícaro Trunks señalando el oeste -¿De donde vienes Gohan? ¿¡Ese no es el camino de ida a Ciudad Satán!?- el rostro del chico se vuelve rojo- ¡Por ahi no vas a tu casa, Gohannnn!

¿Eh?... pues...- Goten le sonríe divertido- ¡Bueno ya!- se enfada- ¡Ya es hora de volver a casa!- toma la mano de su hermanito- ¡Y tu vuelve a tu casa Trunks!

¡Si, si, si, si!- el chico emprende el vuelo- ¡Como digas Eistein! ¡Nos vemos, Goten!

¡ADIOSSSS, TRUNKSSSS!- en cuanto se aleja

¿Dime que hacían aquí, Goten?- lo interroga

Este... Estábamos jugando...

¿Tan lejos de casa y aquí?- mira la tremenda mansión y ve a una niña jugando en el enorme patio- ¡Oye!- Gohan observa a la nena - ¿Esa no es la hija de Seiya?

¿Eh?- mira Goten- ¡Así!... es ella...

¿Como encontraste su casa Goten?

¡Solo fue de casualidad Gohan!- lo mira el mayor- ¡Estábamos juntan!... ¡Digo! Estábamos jugando a los exploradores y ¡zas! ¡Llegamos aquí! y de casualidad...

De casualidad...- corrige el mayor

¡Eso!... llegamos aquí y la vimos- responde mas inocente

Mmmm... Esta bien... Te creo- le sonríe Gohan...- ahora volvamos antes de que vuelva mama... - Y ambos chicos se regresan no sin antes de que Gohan se voltee al ver el lugar con preocupación. 

¡Clik!

¡Clik!

¡Clik!

¡Levanta mas la pierna derecha, Milk!- la morena obedece

¡Así... ¡Muy bien!... ¡Ahora una sonrisa!- Milk muestra sus dientes blancos y da una mirada muy provocativa a la cámara- ¡Excelente!- el camarógrafo apaga el lente- Terminamos con esta sección, después seguiremos con las siguientes tomas... Milk... Ya te puedes levantar

Gracias, Yuriko...- la joven obedece y se acerca a Seiya quien recién acababa de entrar al salón de fotografía

¡Estuviste muy bien, chibi!

¡Gracias Seiya!- Milk se sonroja

Cada día lo haces mejor...

Por favor Seiya... no me halagues tanto… me abochornas

¡No digas tonterías!- le palmea la espalda y siente su piel desnuda y enseguida saca la mano- ¡OH, perdón!

¡Descuida!- Milk enseguida se cubre con una bata- Yo olvide de cubrirme... Ya estoy acostumbrada a posar con poca ropa que me olvido de taparme- dice colorada

¿Ya terminaron con los conjuntos de baño y ahora con que sigues?- Pregunta curioso

Tomaremos un descanso y después seguimos con la ropa casual... Creo...

Ya eres toda una profesional, Milk y mas famosa- Milk lo mira curiosa

¿Que quieres decir con esto?

¿Es que no has visto las noticias, esta mañana, Milk?- se molesta Seiya

Pues... No... No veo televisión...- Seiya se emociona- ¿Por que?

¡Todo fue un excito!- casi grita- ¡En las noticias hablaron mucho de la presentación de anoche!- Milk se asombra- Diste mucho que hablar y mira esto...- Seiya saca un diario de su chaqueta

¡AHHHH, PERO!- Milk al verlo se sonroja mas

¡AHHHHHH, BULMAAAAA!- la madre de Bulma llama a su hija- ¡BULMAAAA!- La peliazul sale de su laboratorio

¡MAMAAA!- sale asustada- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que gritas?- la rubia le muestra el periódico

¡Mira esto!- le señala la portada del mismo

¡Ohhh dios mío!- Bulma se alegra- ¡ES MILK!- en la portada se la ve a Milk en la pasarela luciendo un radiante vestido azul- ¡Que linda esta!

¿La viste?- Se emociona la rubia- En la nota interna del periódico se dice que fue muy exitosa la presentación de anoche y también que la esposa del apuesto Goku, dio mucho que hablar por su belleza...- Bulma asiente

Y lo es...- Bulma toma el diario- Auque confieso que no puedo dejar de sentir un poco de envidia por Milk...- dice un poco triste- Yo casi estuve a punto de convertirme en modelo...¡Pero los jueces me rechazaron!- se molesta- ¿Como pudieron ? ¿Acaso no soy bella?

¿Por que lo dices, hijita?- su madre le sonríe con ternura- ¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Eres hermosa!

¿Entonces porque?

Por que seguro vieron en Milk otra cosa que no vieron en ti, hija...

¿Algo como que?- le pregunta a su madre curiosa

Bueno... Milk no era una mujer con fama… En cambio tu eres conocida por ser la dueña de la Corporación Capsule... Debe ser eso... Recuerda que ellos buscaban a una mujer desconocida, hija

¡Oye tienes razón, mama!- se alegra por eso- No había pensado en ese detalle- Bulma abraza a madre- ¡Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, mama!

¡Para eso estamos las madres, querida!- y ambas se abrazan

¡No puedo creerlo!- Milk almuerza con Seiya- ¡Soy tapa de periódico!- dice en shock

Así es... Diste mucho de que hablar y también en las noticias

No lo comprendo... - Dice- soy solo una mujer común y corriente... ¿Que tengo de especial?

Es justamente eso, Milk- sonríe- Como eras una ama de casa común y de la noche a la mañana te convertiste en una TOP model, a todo el mundo le llamaste la atención

¡Mmmm!- se apena

Ya en las noticias te llaman la "Cenicienta de la pasarela"- Le dice en un susurro

¿¡Cenicienta!?- se tapa la cara- ¡Dios mió, que vergüenza!

No tienes que avergonzarte... solo con eso... Todavía...- dice divertido Seiya

¿Por?- Milk lo mira

Por... ¡Esto!- Seiya saca de su maleta una revista, Los ojos de Milk casi saltan de su cara

¡Ahhhh, mi madre!- toma la revista- ¡Soy tapa de la revista!

¡Aja!.. Mañana esta revista saldrá publicada y pronto muchos mas sabrán de ti...

¡Increíble!- Milk esta impresionada- No puedo creerlo

Y hay mas...- Seiya se levanta de la silla

¿Mas?- Pregunta Milk

Si... Acompáñame...- Seiya le cede su brazo a Milk y ella lo toma. La conduce afuera del edificio de Matsura- Milk...- la toma de los hombros y la voltea- Mira esto

¡Ahhhh!- Las sorpresas no paran para Milk- ¿Esa... Soy yo?- La morena ve su imagen retratada en un gran afiche de publicidad

Así es...- Seiya se para frente a ella- Esta será tu vida a partir de ahora Milk... Serás muy famosa... No solo saldrás en las revistas sino también en publicidades televisivas y mucho mas...- la toma de las manos con fuerza - Después de vivir por mucho tiempo oculta entre las sombras mi querida Chibi...- a Milk se le acelera el corazón- Desde hoy brillaras...- le besa la mano con ternura- y yo seré el responsable de que este brillo perdure... Te lo juro Milk... Tu luz jamás se apagara

Seiya...- Milk se emociona por las palabras de el

¡Allí están!- Milk y Seiya se dan vuelta al oír unas voces

¿Pero...?- Dice Seiya y de repente se encuentran rodeados de periodistas

¿Señorita Son?- un hombre coloca un micrófono cerca de Milk- ¿Que es lo que se siente ser la tapa de la revista de moda mas famosa del mundo?

¿Como?- responde muy sorprendida

¿Usted ya es considerada la "Cenicienta de la pasarela"?- dice una mujer

¿Cenicienta?- Milk, la mira sorprendida- ¿Yooo?

Es la cara de la Marca Gold Lady...- otra periodista se le acerca- ¿Cual será su siguiente paso señorita Son?- la morena la mira confundida- ¿Hará un comercial? ¿Sacara un CD propio? ¿Desfilara en Paris?

¡AH... NOOO!- Milk al verse bombardeada por los paparrazi no sabe como reaccionar y mira a Seiya quien solo se limita a sonreírle

"Ya eres famosa"- Seiya piensa mientras observa a su "creación" tratando de zafar de los molestos periodistas. De repente un lujoso automóvil negro se estaciona frente del edificio de Matsura Models y del mismo sale un hombre muy bien vestido. Es un joven de unos 25 años, alto, delgado de largo cabello rubio hasta media espalda y unos hermosos ojos azul claro. Los periodistas al verlo, dejan a Milk y se le acercan inmediatamente

¡Pero si es Akita Sonsaku!- los Paparrazi lo rodean, llamando la atención de Matsura

¿Pero?- Seiya al ver a ese hombre, frunce el seño y Milk se voltea a ver a Seiya- ¿Que hace "el" aquí?- dice muy molesto

Seiya...- Milk se acerca sin dejar de mirar al joven rubio- ¿Lo conoces?

¡Señor Sonsaku!- pregunta uno- ¿Que es lo que hace usted aquí?- El joven rubio se limita a sonreír- ¿Por que esta en el edificio de la competencia?- a esto Milk, le llama la atención

¿Competencia?- dice la morena mirando a Seiya quien mira al joven con molestia. El rubio se abre paso entre la multitud

Yo solo he venido a conocer en persona, a quien es la nueva cenicienta de la moda...- el joven se acerca a Milk, quien se siente "hipnotizada" por esos hermosos ojos color azul hielo- Señorita Son...- El hombre se inclina con cortesía ante Milk, ella lo observa sonrojada. Seiya echa humo de sus orejas- Es un enorme placer poder conocerla...

¡Ah... Gr.. Gracias!- el hombre se levanta y sonríe con elegancia- Señor...

Llámeme... Akita- el joven toma una de las manos de Milk y la besa como a una princesa. Seiya aprieta sus puños ante tal acto y mientras que los periodistas no paran de sacarles fotos

Mientras Goku vuela en compañía de su amigo Yamcha. El saiyayin se encuentra un poco triste. Su amigo Yamcha fue de visita y se encontró con un hombre muy abatido. Para animarlo, le propuso ir a entrenar juntos, sabe que es lo único que puede animar a Goku

El solo lo observa, Goku nunca fue un hombre que demostrara tristeza al contrario, el siempre demostró alegría aun mas si se encontraba en medio de una batalla. Pero esta vez es diferente... Sabe que Goku atraviesa una crisis emocional con respecto a la inestable relación que entabla con su esposa. El mas que nadie desea ayudarlo pero sabe que estas cosas, solo las pueden resolver Goku y Milk. Siguen volando hasta que Goku se para en seco y baja a tierra a toda velocidad

¿Ehh... GOKU?- Yamcha detiene su vuelo y baja también- ¿Que pasa, amigo?- Yamcha ve hacia donde mira Goku y abre su quijada ante lo que ve

¿Es Milk?- Goku se acerca al enorme afiche que esta pegado en una pared- ¿Es... Es... Ta... Es... MILK?- el saiyayin tartamudea ante su asombro y en sus ojos se puede ver la ira que le produce al verlo- ¿ESTA ES MILK?- Yamcha no sabe como reaccionar, al ver a Milk en ese afiche hasta a el le asombra. En la foto, a Milk se la ve en un conjunto de ropa interior negra muy sexy y en una pose muy sugestiva. Se la ve hermosa y muy sonriente y esto le producen "cosquillas" a Yamcha

¡Dios!- Yamcha sonríe- Esta bellísima... ¡Ah!- El ex ladrón se tapa la boca, casi se le olvida que esa hermosa morena que esta en el afiche es la esposa de su mejor amigo

¿Esto es ser MODELO?- Goku golpea el afiche con furia- ¡¿A ESTO SE LE LLAMA SER MODELOOO?!- Goku esta muy molesto, Yamcha retrocede. Es mejor alejarse antes de salir herido

CONTINUARA...

¡HOLA GENTE! ¡SOY MIKEMASTERS!

EN PRIMER LUGAR NO SE POR DONDE EMPEZAR...  
>SE QUE USTEDES ESTUVIERON POR MUCHO ESPERANDO LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FICS... Y NO SE SI DEBA DISCULPARME POR EL RETRAZO YA QUE LO VEO INUTIL DE MI PARTE.<p>

ES QUE HE ATRAVESADO POR UNA CRISIS EMOCIONAL MUY GRANDE Y LA CUAL LA SIGO TRANSITANDO.  
>HACE POCO PERDI A MI UNICA ABUELA QUE ME QUEDABA... AUQUE ESTOY TRISTE, TRATO DE SACAR A ADELANTE A MI MADRE, QUIEN ES LA QUE MAS SUFRE ESTA PERDIDA.<br>DESPUES DE TRABAJAR EN UN LUGAR AL CUAL YO ADORABA, FUI DESPEDIDA INJUSTAMENTE, POR LO QUE HOY ESTOY SIN TRABAJO.

PERO LO PEOR QUE ME HA PODIDO OCURRIR ES VER QUE AL UNICO HIJO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO, TIENE UNA ENFERMEDAD TERMINAL.  
>NO SABEN LO TRISTE QUE ESTOY... VER A UN BEBE LUCHAR POR SU VIDA ME DEVASTO...<p>

EL SIGUE A LA ESPERA DE QUE SOLO DIOS LO SALVE... Y ES POR ESO QUE HE DEJADO DE ESCRIBIR E INCLUSO ABANDONE EL SITIO, PERO TRATARE SE SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA AUQUE TARDE... LA VERDAD SOLO ESCRIBIRLA ME DISTRAE DE TODA ESTA ANGUSTIA QUE ESTOY ATRAVESANDO. A LOS QUE SON CREYENTES LES DEBO PEDIR UN ENORME FAVOR… OREN POR BENJAMIN… OREN POR QUE DIOS…REALICE UN MILAGRO PARA EL… SE LOS AGRADECERE DE TODO CORAZON

LES ENVIO UN ENORME ABRAZO A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA Y ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS

MIKEMASTERS 


	9. Chapter 9

AKITA SONSAKU

¿ESTO ES SER MODELO? ¡TKGRRRRR!-Goku golpea el afiche y la pared cruje

¡Ya... Goku, cálmate!- Yamcha lo toma de los hombros. Goku se voltea

¿¡Que me calme!?- su cuerpo comienza a arrojar chispas y sus ojos se vuelven verdosos- ¿¡QUE ME CALME!? ¡Haaaa!- destroza la pared

¡Ahhhh!- Yamcha se echa para atrás

¿¡MI ESPOSA SALE DESNUDA EN LA CALLE Y QUIERES QUE!?... ¡ME CALME!

¡YA GOKU!- Yamcha lo mira con disgusto- ¡Contrólate! ¡OH VAS A DESTRUIR EL PUEBLO!- Goku trata de tranquilizarse- Este es su trabajo, ella es una modelo y como tal es normal que use este tipo de cosas...- se señala lo que queda del afiche- ¡No lo olvides!, y además esta en ropa interior, No esta desnuda... tampoco seas tan exagerado... ¡Por kami!- Goku toma una respiración profunda y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad

Sssssss esta bien...- Goku se toma los costados de su cabeza- Ya me calme... Es solo que no me gusta para nada esto... pensar que se muestre así en publico me

¿Y a ella?- suspira Yamcha

¿Y a ella que?- pregunta Goku

¿A ella le gusta lo que hace?- el saiyayin se queda pensativo

Creo... Que... Si- dice finalmente

Entonces si a elle le gusta, respétalo, es su trabajo... No olvides que ella lo hace para mantener a tu familia, no te interpongas en su decisión- le dice seriamente- Por mucho que te moleste... Debes aceptarlo- Goku finalmente se tranquiliza y lo asume

Como digas... Si a ella le gusta...- Goku con pocas ganas emprende el vuelo- Me voy a mi casa...

¿Oye?- Yamcha lo detiene- ¿Acaso no íbamos a entrenar?- dice mostrando una cara entusiasta- ¡Hace mucho tiempo que deseo una buena pelea!- Goku suspira

Lo siento Yamcha... - Su amigo se queda desconcertado- Pero ya no estoy con ánimos para entrenar...- Goku emprende el vuelo y se dirige a su casa, dejando a un perplejo Yamcha en el suelo

¡¿Que, que dijo?!- Esta asustado- ¡No quiere entrenar!- toma su teléfono- ¡Por kami, esto es grave!- marca un numero- ¡Tengo que hablar con Bulma, urgentemente!

**Mientras...  
><strong>  
>¡El... Gusto es... Mío!- Milk sonríe ante el gesto de Sonsaku<p>

Desde que la vi en la presentación de anoche, no pude dejar de hablar de usted con todos los accionistas de mi empresa, Señorita Son- El rubio se echa su lacio cabello hacia atrás- Y es por eso que yo vine hasta aquí...- Mira a Seiya con arrogancia- Con deseos de poder conocerla...- los paparazzi presentes no paran de sacarles fotos- En persona

Ahhh... Bien... pero...-Milk lo mira con asombro y desconfianza- ¿Usted quien es?

¡El es Akita Sonsaku!- Seiya se interpone entre ambos- Es el gerente de Stars Company... - Lo mira con enfado- Y dueño de Girls Powers... Una línea de indumentaria femenina juvenil...-Milk se sorprende por la declaración de Seiya- Y es la competencia directa de mi empresa

¿Son la competencia?- dice Milk

Así es... - Sonsaku sonríe- Matsura Models y Stars Company son empresas rivales desde hace mucho tiempo...

Y aparte de venir por mi modelo...- Seiya mantiene su posición- ¿A que vienes?

Ya lo dije...- se pone de lado de Milk- Solo quería conocer personalmente a la señorita Son- la morena se avergüenza- Esta de mas decir que es mucho mas bella en persona, lady- le guiña el ojo a Milk y esta se sonroja

¡Mmm... Gracias!- Milk le agradece y el rubio hace una reverencia y se retira

¿¡Solo eso!?- Seiya se interpone- ¿Solo has venido hasta aquí para verla?... No te creo- Sonsaku se ríe

Pues cree lo que quieras... Matsura... ¡Señorita Son!- Milk lo mira- Fue todo un placer...- y el joven sube a su limusina y se retira. Los paparazi terminan de sacar sus fotos y se vuelven hacia Seiya

¡Señor Matsura!- lo interrogan- ¿Acaso cree que su rival tiene intenciones de quitarle a su modelo?- Milk se vuelve a Seiya

¿Cree que Girls Powers quiera a Son Milk como su cara?- Seiya se molesta por tantas preguntas

¿Puede ser que Stars Company quiera comprarle a su modelo?- Milk se asombra ante tal mal intencionada pregunta

¡Yo que se!- contesta disgustado- ¡Dejen de molestar!... ¡Se termino, la entrevista, se termino!- Se abre paso hacia Milk y la toma de sus brazos- ¡Vamos Milk!- Seiya la conduce a su auto y se la lleva lejos de los periodistas

¿Seiya?- el conduce a toda velocidad- ¿Pero por que te enfadas?- El no responde a la pregunta de Milk y esta se encuentra un poco confundida por la reciente situación

¡Interesante!- Sonsaku mira a través de la ventanilla de su coche

¿Que es lo interesante?- pregunta su joven acompañante

La reacción de Seiya...- se ríe- Apenas me acerque a esa chica y enseguida actuó como un león defendiendo a su presa...- la mujer morena se le queda viendo- Mi querida Kurumi...- el acaricia su hombro- tenias razón

¿Sobre que?- pregunta

Tu ex esposo siente algo muy especial por esa tal Milk Son...- la morena aprieta sus puños

Si lo se...- la chica frunce su entrecejo- Es por ella que el me dejo...- el rubio disfruta de la reacción de la mujer- ¡Por esa mujer el se divorcio de mi!

¡Tranquila Kurumi!- el le frota los hombros para tranquilizarla- Ya tendrás tiempo para llevar a cabo tu venganza...- La joven de ojos verdes lo mira de costado- Ten paciencia... Ya habrá tiempo para la revancha, tu solo relájate...- le acaricia el rostro - y déjame que yo me encargue de todo...- la mujer se relaja y Sonsaku observa la foto de Milk. Kurumi lo mira con curiosidad al verlo tan pensativo

Sonsaku... ¿Que harás con ella?- lo dice por Milk y el otro se sonríe

Tengo muchos planes en mente mi querida Kurumi... Quizás me vendrá bien utilizarla un poco...- la mujer le sonríe con maldad- Tu solo averigua todo lo que puedas sobre Milk Son, del resto me encargo yo...

Como digas Sonsaku...- y ambos se dirigen a sus destinos

Seiya...- Milk trata de llamar la atención de el- ¡Seiyaaa!- detiene el coche

¿Que quieres Milk?- dice molesto

¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- pregunta enojada- Desde que ese hombre se presento has estado así... Enojado...- Seiya suspira- Se que es tu rival económico pero no es necesario que te pongas así...- le dice seria

El... No es un hombre de confianza... Es eso...

¿¡Solo eso?!- Milk lo toma del mentón y lo gira para verlo a los ojos- Seiya Matsura... Te conozco desde niño y se perfectamente cuando hay algo mas que te molesta...- el se queda duro- Así que "ya" me dices que mas te pasa- al verla en ese estado...

El... Es el hijo de mi sensei

¿Sensei?- el asiente

Si... El Señor Kano Sonsaku era mi sensei… Cuando yo era un recién un estudiante universitario... El señor Kano fue mi profesor de economía... Yo fui un estudiante muy aplicado y su mejor alumno...- Milk escucha con atención- Cuando me gradué, el señor Kano vio mucho potencial en mí y decidió ponerme a cargo de su nueva empresa de indumentaria. La empresa creció mucho gracias a mi administración exitosa. Fue gracias a el que pude despegar económicamente y esto me permitió crear mi propia empresa...- termina

Ya veo... Pero- dice Milk- ¿Por que el hijo de el no te inspira confianza?

Por que Akita Sonsaku era un chico muy celoso de su padre...- Milk mira la tensión en Seiya- Cuando su padre me puso a cargo, el no lo soporto. El era mi asistente personal, cargo que le puso su padre, para que el aprendiera de mi. Según Kano, su hijo no era alguien de confianza. Como hijo de una familia rica, Akita vivió una vida de despilfarro... Solo gastaba grandes sumas de dinero en autos, mujeres y fiestas negras...- Milk se queda asombrada- Debido a su irresponsabilidad, Kano me puso al frente de su empresa. Por supuesto que Akita no le gusto- sonríe amargamente- Como Akita era mi aprendiz, era mi deber prepararlo en el mundo de los negocios y fue muy difícil…Para no decir imposible- la morena lo observa- El no era un chico interesado en aprender y debido a eso tuve muchos problemas para educarlo laboralmente. Hable con su padre para que lo controlara. Yo no podía hacer mucho, hemos perdido muchos grandes negocios debido a el y en consecuencia, su padre harto de su mal comportamiento... Lo echo de la empresa...- termina

Valla...- dice Milk- Pero la empresa que el tiene ahora ¿No era...?

No... Kano lo desheredo, pero Akita consiguió asociarse con otra compañía rival y fundo a Stars Company- Seiya se ríe- No se como lo hizo, pero su empresa es un excito ahora... Tenia potencial después de todo

Pero...- dice Milk pensativa- El no me pareció alguien malo, el vino solo para verme...

No...- la corta Seiya muy serio- No te dejes engañar... el no es un buen hombre, no te fíes de el. De seguro que no solo vino para conocerte- le dice celoso- Se que trama algo, así que por favor no te acerques a el... Mantente alejada, Milk- ella suspira y obedece

Como digas... Seiya- el enciende el motor de la aeronave- Y ahora... ¿A donde vamos?

Vamos a buscar a mi hija...- responde mas tranquilo- Si quieres...

¿Pero y el trabajo?- dice ella

Descuida... Ya trabajaste mucho por hoy... Vamos a buscar a mi hija y después te llevare a tu casa- ella asiente

OK... Como digas- y ambos van hacia la mansión

¡Demonios!- Trunks patalea y llega a su casa- ¡Así nunca terminaremos de reunir las esferas!- se cruza de brazos- Y todo por que "Goten", no quería quitarle la esfera a su "Novia"- dice con sarcasmo- ¡Bah!... mejor mañana voy solo a buscarla

¡Trunks!- lo llama su madre

¿Si mama?

¿En donde estabas?- dice Molesta con un periódico entre sus manos

¡Ahhh!... Jugando con Goten... Mami- responde inocente

Mmmmm... Esta bien te creo... ¡Pero la próxima vez avisa!- Dice Bulma - Además... ¿Seguro no sabes donde quedo el radar del dragón?

¡No mami! ¡Te juro que no lo vi!- Bulma muy molesta tira el periódico al suelo

¡Dios! ¿En donde habrá terminado este condenado aparato?- dice mientras se retira

¡Suerte, mami!- le desea el chico y ve el diario que esta en el suelo y al verlo se queda sorprendido- ¿Queeee?- lo toma- ¿Esta es la mama de Goten? – En la propaganda del mismo esta la misma foto de Milk que esta en los afiches que vio Goku-¡Jajajajajajaja!- se iré a carcajadas- ¡Como me voy a burlar de el con esto, mañana!  
>¡jajajajajajajaja!<p>

Gohan estaba viajando hacia la ciudad. El joven Son tenía que hacer unas compras.

A ver...- saca una lista- tengo que comprar leche, pan, azúcar...- alza la mirada y ve como pasa una aeronave y esta para enfrente de una mansión. Se para en seco al sentir una presencia.

¿Eh? Esta presencia…- mira la enorme casa- ¿Esa no es la casa de…?

Gohan baja a tierra y puede ver que del coche, salen Seiya y Milk tomados de la mano

Pero que...- el chico se queda cortado por lo que ve- ¿Que hace mama con Seiya?- dice enojado- ¿No debería estar trabajando? ¿Por que entran ahí?- Gohan se siente muy abrumado por la situación- ¡Esto no debería estar pasando! ¡No puedo creerlo!- sin mas Gohan regresa a su casa a toda velocidad

¡Señora Kurumi!- una mujer la llama- ¡El señor Matsura ha venido por la señorita Michiru!

Pues era hora que llegara...- dice molesta y se dirige al salón de recepción- Seiya... ¡AH!- se sorprende al verlo entrar junto a Milk

¡Kurumi!- el se le acerca- Perdón por el retrazo- la saluda- Es que nos retrazo el trafico

Mmmm... Descuida, Seiya- da una sonrisa forzada- Es usted Milk Son... ¿No es así?... La vi en la tele- Milk se sonroja

¡Ah!... perdón no las presente... Milk- ella se le acerca- ella es mi ex esposa, Kurumi...

¡Mucho gusto!- Milk le estrecha la mano

El gusto es mío... ¡Y la felicito!... Por su nueva vida...- dice falsamente- Espero que tenga muchos éxitos, señora...

Muchas gracias...- sonríe Milk

¿Y en donde esta mi princesa?- dice Seiya buscando a su hija

En su habitación...- responde Kurumi- Se cansó de esperarte y se quedo dormida...

¡Opsss, lo siento!- se disculpa- Mi pobre niña... Iré por ella

No, iré yo...- Dice Kurumi- tu espérame aquí

Como digas...- Seiya se sienta en el sillón junto con Milk mientras esperan

¡Descarado!- Kurumi sube por las escaleras furiosa- ¿Como se atreve a traerla aquí?- unas lagrimas se escurren por su rostro- Después de todo lo que paso entre ambos... ¿Por que la trae aquí?

**KURUMI FLASHBACK  
><strong>  
><strong>Hace nueve años...<br>**  
>¿Que, que?- Una joven Kurumi se echa hacia atrás en shock con un bebe entre sus brazos- ¿Quieres que nos divorciemos?<p>

Así es...- Seiya la mira con tristeza

¿Pe... Pero por que?- ella le ruega- ¿Acaso soy una mala esposa? ¿Una mala amante?- el niega con la cabeza

No... No es eso... Kurumi... Eres una excelente mujer y… amante

¿Y entonces porque?- ella llora- Ya se... Te enamoraste de otra...- se enfurece- ¡¿No ES ASI?!

¡NOO!- Seiya le grita- Te juro por nuestra hija...- dice mirando a su beba- Que no hay otra mujer...

¿¡Y entonces!?

Perdón, Kurumi...- el agacha la cabeza- Pero debo confesarte la verdad...- la mujer abre sus bellos ojos verdes

¿¡Q... Que verdad!?- traga saliva

Yo no me case... – toma aire- Enamorado de ti...- ella se asombra

¿Que dices?- Kurumi empieza a temblar

Si es que me case contigo… es por que...- el se siente abatido- Quería olvidarme de Milk...

¿¡Milk!?- Ella no lo entiende

Milk Satán... Era mi mejor amiga y fue mi amor imposible...- el llora por tal confesión- Quise olvidarla... Trate de olvidarme de ella pero... Es tan grande el amor que siento por ella que...- Se seca las lágrimas- ¡Perdón Kurumi!, este matrimonio fue un error... Un terrible error...- Ella no lo puede creer- No fue mi intención lastimarte... Es solo que... no puedo sostener esta mentira... Ya no mas...

¡Ahhhh, Seiya!- ella esta devastada- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- le suplica- ¡Fueron 10 años! ¡10 años, juntos!- Seiya cierra sus ojos

¡Lo siento, Kurumi!

¡Te di 10 años de mi vida, no puedes dejarme así como si nada!- se tira al suelo- ¡No!

Me voy... Ya no puedo permanecer mas aquí...- el toma sus bolsos y se retira

¡Noooo, Seiya!- ella deja a su bebe en la cuna y trata de detenerlo- ¡NO ME DEJES!- se apoya en su espalda- ¡YO TODAVIA TE AMO, TE AMOOO!- el se sale de su agarre

Lo siento Kurumi...- El se aleja y se acerca a la puerta- Mañana te llegara un mensaje de mi abogado...

¡No, no!- ella se niega

Es lo mejor para ti... Y para mi...- Dice finalmente- ¡Adiós Kurumi!- se va. Ella devastada se tira al suelo totalmente rendida

¡Nooo, Seiyaaa!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
><strong>  
>¡Mama!...- la niña tira de su falda- ¡Mamaaaa!- Kurumi reacciona<p>

¡Ahhh, Michiru!- La levanta en brazos- ¿Ya estas lista para ir con tu padre?- la nena se contenta

¡SIIIIII!- Michiru sale disparada hacia donde esta Seiya- ¡Papiiiiiii!- se echa a los brazos de su padre

¡Hola hijita!- la abraza y la nena ve a Milk. Kurumi baja las escaleras

¡Hola tía Milk!- Kurumi al verlas se enfada- ¿Viniste a visitarme?

¡Claro que si bonita!- le acaricia el cabello

Bien...- Seiya se levanta y toma los bolsos de su hija- Te la traeré en tres días, Kurumi

Como digas...

¡Adiós mama!- Kurumi saluda a su hija

¡Adiós, Kurumi!- la saluda Seiya

Señora Son...- Seiya y Milk se dan vuelta- ¡Fue todo un placer en "Conocerla"!- dice con cierta molestia

También fue mió...- Dice Milk mirándola seriamente. Seiya le da una mirada confusa a Kurumi y los tres se retiran

Disfruta tu "Vida", Milk Son... O lo que queda de ella- dice con furia

¡Ya volví!- Gohan regresa a su hogar y es recibido por Goten

¡Gohannnn!- el chico se pone a buscar entre las bolsas de compras- ¿No trajiste las galletas?- dice con disgusto

Lo siento Goten, pero recuerda que estas castigado- le recuerda- Tienes prohibidas las galletas y los dulces... ¿Recuerdas?

¡Ufaaaa! ¡No es justo!- se queja

¿Y papa?- pregunta

Esta arriba...- responde Goten- Durmiendo

¿Durmiendo?- se asombra Gohan

Si... Papa estaba "Raro"- hace gestos con los dedos- Apenas llego y se acostó a dormir...- Gohan mira hacia arriba con preocupación- ¿Crees que papi estará bien?- pregunta preocupado

No se... Iré a ver...- Gohan sube y entra en la habitación de sus padres y puede ver a Goku acostado mirando el techo con tristeza- ¿Papa?

Hola Gohan...- dice sin mirarlo y este se sienta sobre el futon

Papa... ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta

Si... Estoy bien...- esa respuesta no convence a Gohan- ¿Por que me lo preguntas hijo?

Porque te noto raro... Además esta mañana sentí tu ki cerca de Yamcha… ¿Ibas a entrenar con Yamcha?...- Goku aun no lo mira- ¿Por que no estas entrenando?

Por que no estoy de ánimos para entrenar...- Gohan lo mira muy preocupado- es todo...

Papa... ¿De seguro estas bien?...- Goku finalmente lo mira- Se que hay algo que te preocupa... ¿Me lo puedes contar?

Bueno...- Pero Goku se levanta en seco al sentir una molesta presencia cerca. Gohan también la percibe y enseguida se asoma por la ventana

Son mama y el tío Seiya- frunce las cejas con enojo

¿Llego ese aquí?- dice Goku con molestia hasta que le llama la atención la cara de disgusto de su hijo- ¡Gohan!...- el chico levanta su vista hacia su padre- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que esa cara?

¿Eh?- Gohan reacciona- ¡Ah... No...Por nada!- Goku se preocupa mas- Iré a recibir a mama...- y baja

¿Que raro?- se pregunta Goku

¡Mamiii!- Goten abraza a su madre

Hola cariño- lo besa con ternura

¡HOLA TIO SEIYA, HOLA MICHIRU!- Los saluda con animo

¡HOLA GOTEN!- Michiru toma las manos de Goten con alegría

¿Como estas pequeño bandido?- Seiya le revuelve los cabellos- ¿Te estas portando bien?

¡SIIII TIO!- Milk los observa con ternura- ¿Vienes de visita?

En realidad solo venia a traer a tu madre...- Le guiña el ojo a Milk- Por si acaso se pierde en el camino

¡Buenas noches, mama!... ¿Tío Seiya?- Seiya se congela al ver a Gohan bajar por las escaleras

¡Ahh...! ¡Hola muchacho!- la cara de Seiya se enrojece al recordar la escena de la otra noche

¿Has estado bien, tío?- Milk observa raro a su hijo

Yo muy bien... ¿Y tu?- Seiya también nota el comportamiento de Gohan

Excelente...- dice y se acerca a su madre- ¿De donde vienen?- pregunta con una sonrisa

¿Como de donde hijo?...- Milk se pone tensa- Del trabajo de donde mas

¡Oh!... ¡Es verdad!- asiente sin dejar de mirar a Seiya- ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar, tío Seiya?

Ehhh... No... Solo pasaba a dejar a tu madre... Solo eso- responde

Pues es una lastima...- Milk mira con enojo a Gohan al notar cierto sarcasmo en el- Iré a preparar la cena

No Gohan... Déjalo...- Milk lo toma del brazo- Yo puedo prepararla hijo...

No, yo puedo hacerlo mama...- Gohan le sonríe- Además estas "Muy cansada" para hacerlo tu...- ese extraño ambiente, hace reuir a Seiya

Ehhhh... Milk... Nos vemos el lunes- toma la mano de su hija

¡Ahhhh noooo!- Goten se fastidia- ¡Quédense por favor tioooo!- lo toma de la chaqueta

Lo siento Goten, pero debemos irnos- le sonríe

¡Ohhhh!... ¿Pero cuando vas a volver tío?- le hace un puchero y esto le llega a Seiya. Gohan no aparta su fría mirada a Seiya

Ya se... ¿Que tal si el sábado paso por ti y después vamos los tres al parque de diversiones?- Goten se emociona- siempre y cuando te deje tu madre- Goku escucha la conversación desde el pasillo

Por mi no hay problemas- responde Milk- Puedes llevarlo

¡Siiiiii!- se entusiasma Goten- ¡Al parque, al parque!- Gohan esta de mal humor al oír eso

Bien... Entonces nos vemos mañana- toma a su hija- ¡Adiós!

¡Adiós, Seiya y gracias!- dice Milk y en cuanto Seiya se va- ¿Que fue eso, Gohan?- Milk encara muy molesta a su hijo

¿De que hablas, mama?- dice desentendido

¿Como que?- A Milk no la puede engañar- ¿Que fue ese extraño tono de voz, jovencito?- Gohan se enfrenta a su madre- ¿Me dices ya porque estas tan molesto?

Tubo un mal día...- Goku habla por su hijo- Esta cansado y fue un día bastante pesado

¿Un mal día?- Milk no le cree a Goku

Si... Un mal día... Ya déjalo en paz- Goku mira molesto a su esposa

Valla... Parece que este "Estado" es general- Dice Milk muy enfadada- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa a ti que tienes esa cara?

Nada... O mejor... ¿Lo mismo que te debe pasar a ti?

¿A que te refieres?- Milk trata de contenerse

A que tu también estas igual...- Goku se cruza de brazos- Si tuviste un mal día, Milk, no te desquites con Gohan... El no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor- la morena no puede creer esta actitud

¡Ahhh que bien!- Sonríe con ironía- Entonces... "Perdónenme"¡Por favor!... No voy a desquitar mi "Mal humor" con ustedes... Lo siento...- Milk muy molesta sube a su cuarto- ¡Solo avísenme en cuanto su mal humor se termine! ¿Vale?- y se encierra en su cuarto. Tanto Goku como Gohan suspiran por el mal momento. Goten solo los observa más y más confundido

¿Y a estos que les pasa, ahora?- se pregunta la morena muy enojada

**Al día siguiente...  
><strong>  
>¡Gohannnn!- El hijo de Goku llega temprano al instituto y es recibido por Videl<p>

¡Buen día, Videl!

¡Buen día!- ambos jóvenes caminan justos por los pasillos de la escuela.

¿Listo para dar el examen final, Gohan?- pregunta Videl

Ahhh... Muy bien... Estudie hasta casi media noche... ¡Ajuuuuum!- bosteza

Valla no te ves muy bien...- lo mira preocupada- Estas muy cansado, Gohan, ¿De seguro descansaste bien?

Si, solo que no fue suficiente- le da una sonrisa- Pero no te preocupes por mi, podré dar bien el examen- Videl asiente- "Valla no me gusta mentirle a Videl, pero a decir verdad, no dormí nada anoche"- piensa Gohan- "No pude dormir pensando en Seiya y en mama"- agacha la cabeza- "No quiero ni imaginarme si entre ellos dos hay mas que una simple relación de hermanos"- Camina mientras ve que un grupo numeroso de chicos que miran muy animados un afiche publicitario- "Solo espero que mama no este siéndole infiel a papa"

¡Gohaaaaan!- Gohan y Videl se detienen cuando son rodeados por unos chicos vestidos como pandilleros

¡Valla miren quien llego!- Gohan frunce el entrecejo- ¡Si es el "Hijito de mami"!

¿Que quieres Kae?- Se para Gohan muy molesto- ¿Buscas problemas?

No nene de mami... ¡OH MEJOR DICHO!- sonríe con maldad- ¡Nene de mama "ramera"!- Gohan aprieta sus dientes

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- los demás chicos ríen a carcajadas

¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?- Gohan se para enfrente y Videl se pone a un lado- ¿¡REPITE ESO!?

¿¡QUE AHORA ERES SORDO!?- El muchacho lo enfrenta- ¡QUE TU MAMA ES UNA RAMERA!

¡SI ESO!- dicen los demás

¡MI MADRE NO ES NINGUNA RAMERA Y SI VUELVES A INSULTARLA TE DESTROZARE LOS DIENTES!- los ojos de Gohan se vuelven verde

¡Gohan!- Videl trata de contenerlo

¡OHHHH EL NENE DE MAMA RAMERA SE ENOJO!- se burla- ¿¡Por que te enfadas si es la verdad!?

¿¡DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS!?- Gohan esta por reventar

¡QUE CULPA TENGO SI TU "INDECENTE MAMA" POSA CASI DESNUDA EN UNA CARTELERA!- los ojos de Gohan se abren como platos- ¡¿NO LO VES!?- el chico de cabello verde se corre y le muestra el afiche de su mama

¡Ahhh!- Gohan esta sorprendido igual que Videl- ¿Pe... Pe... Pero?

¡UUUYYYYYY! ¡¿No lo habías visto?!- Gohan tiembla de coraje- ¡Pero no te pongas así!- los demás chicos lo miran con burla- Nosotros también estamos sorprendidos...- Se ríe- No sabíamos que detrás de esa imagen "Decente madre" se escondiera tremenda "puta"- Gohan se enfurece

¡SIIII ESTA RE FUERTE TU MAMI GOHAN!- otro se burla

¡TIENE UN TREMENDO CULOOOO!- otro chico hace gestos obscenos con las manos- los ojos de Gohan se llenan de lagrimas

¡Ca... cállense!- el mitad saiyayin tartamudea de bronca

¡TIENE UN RE- LOMO! ¡ESTA PARA DARLE Y DARLEEEE!- Videl los mira con furia

¡Pervertidos!- se enoja Videl

¡Y UNAS RICAS TETAS, YUMIYUMI!- dice otro con insolencia

¡CALLENSEEEEEEEEEN!- de repente Gohan con toda furia derriba el cartel de publicidad, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes

¡A.. A LA MIERDAAAA!- los chicos retroceden del miedo

¡¿GOHAN?!- Videl se asusta y sin mas Gohan sale corriendo a toda velocidad- ¡GOHANNN ESPERAAAA!- Videl va tras de el

¡DIOS MIOOO!- Kae se toma el pecho por el tremendo susto- ¡No pense que iba a reaccionar así!- retrocede- ¡Ya ni pienso meterme con el!- los otros chicos asiente aterrorizados

Ya me voy...- Milk toma su bolso, lista para otro día de trabajo

¡Rinnnn rinnnn rinnnn!- suena el teléfono y Milk lo atiende

¿Si?

_"¿Señorita Son?"_- se oye la voz de un hombre. A Milk le suena familiar esa voz

Si soy yo... ¿Quien es?- Pregunta con desconfianza

"_Soy Akita Sonsaku_"- Milk al oírlo se tensa un poco

¿Akita Sonsaku?- Goku quien sale del baño de detiene al escuchar la voz de su esposa- ¿Pero por que me llama?- se siente un cierto temor en su voz

"_Por favor, Señorita Son, no se asuste... Solo llamaba para saludarla_"- dice con voz sensual

Ehhh... Bien... Pero... no quiero ser grosera pero... ¿Como consiguió mi numero?- enarca las cejas

"_Tengo mis... Je... Contactos..."-_ Sonríe- "_Mire seré franco_"- Milk pone atención- "_Llamaba porque quisiera entablar algunos negocios con usted, sino lo ha notado, usted se ha vuelto muy popular_"- Milk piensa en lo que le dijo Seiya- "_Justamente ahora mismo tengo entre mis manos la tapa de la revista "Chick"... Y me atrevo a decir que ha salido muy hermosa, Señorita"_- Milk traga saliva

Gr... Gracias...- Goku la mira de costado

"_Y bien... Como tengo mucho que hablar con usted, me gustaría poder hablarlo personalmente_"- Dice suave- "_Si usted lo desea, podríamos encontrarnos después de su jornada laboral_"

Se lo agradezco señor Sonsaku pero yo no estoy interesada...- El rubio del otro lado de la línea sonríe- Yo pertenezco a Matsura Models...- Milk de sincera- Y respetare el contrato que tengo con Seiya... Disculpe

"¡_Ohhh, que lastima!_"- responde- "_Bien si es así, no la entretendré mas..._- El hombre mira a través de la ventana de su apartamento- "_Fue todo un gusto el poder hablar con usted... Bye"_

¡Adios!- Milk corta la comunicación y suspira aliviada

¿Quien era?

¡Ahhh, Goku!... Me asustaste...- Goku la mira de frente

¿Con quien hablabas?- pregunta serio

Con... Uno...- se queda pensativa- de mis jefes...- Milk un poco incomoda con la seriedad de Goku y se apresura para salir- Me voy...- le da un beso- Nos vemos en la noche...

Eh... Milk...- Ella se detiene sin voltear

¿Si?- Goku suspira

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- ella se voltea

¿Dime Goku?- el se le acerca y la toma de los hombros y la mira fijamente- ¿Que?- Milk se impresiona por la seriedad de el

¿Te gusta lo que haces?- ella se asombra

¿A que viene esa pregunta?- Goku piensa en lo que le dijo Yamcha...

"Si a ella le gusta"... "respeta su decisión"..." No intervengas"

Eh... Solo quería saber si te gusta lo que haces...- Deja su expresión seria- Si disfrutas haciendo tu trabajo...- Milk al ver la expresión sonriente de el, cambia su semblante

¡Claro que me gusta!- Goku se sorprende por la calida sonrisa de ella- Disfruto mucho el maquillarme, usar vestidos bonitos y que me "Mimen"... Hasta me gusta sacarme fotos... ¡Es muy divertido!- Goku finalmente se rinde - ¿Por que?... ¡Ah!- Goku le da un tierno beso

Solo quería saber...¡Que tengas un buen día!- Goku le sonríe y se va hacia su cuarto, dejando perpleja a Milk

Valla...- se toca los labios- Cada vez lo entiendo menos...- ella sale y viaja en su aeronave a toda velocidad. Mientras viaja hacia su trabajo, piensa:

¿Por que le mentí?... ¿Por que le dije que me había llamado uno de mis jefes?- Milk se sorprende de ella misma- No se que me pasa...- se vuelve a tocar los labios- Hasta ese beso que me dio Goku...- Baja su cabeza- No lo sentí...- ella llega a su trabajo y estaciona su nave

¡GOHANNNN!- Videl vuela a toda velocidad, persiguiendo a Gohan quien ha huido de la escuela- ¡POR FAVOR... DETENTE!

¡Por que!- Gohan se seca las lagrimas de bronca- Por que mi mama tiene que hacer esto...- el chico baja a tierra en cuanto sin querer llega al edificio de Matsura models- ¿Eh...?

¡GOHANNN!- Videl lo llama y ve como el chico finalmente baja. Ella lo sigue- Gohan...- ella lo mira con pena- Por favor... No hagas caso a lo que dicen esos vulgares...- Gohan ni la mira

Es aquí...- Dice el

¿Que cosa? ¡Ah!- miran el tremendo edificio y ven como el mismo esta adornado con los afiches en los cuales aparece su madre- ¿Este es Matsura Models? ¡Faaaa es inmenso!- se impresiona Videl

Es aquí donde mi madre trabaja...- piensa en Milk- En donde ella…

¿Gohan?- El chico se voltea- ¿Que haces aquí hijo?- Milk se impresiona al verlo- ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- ella se molesta

¿Es aquí donde te desnudas, mama?- Gohan se voltea y la encara muy disgustado. Milk se asombra

¿Pero que dices Gohan?- Ella puede notar la cara afligida de su hijo- ¿Estuviste llorando?

¡TE HIZE UNA PREGUNTA!- Gohan le grita- ¿ES AQUI DONDE TE DESNUDAS?

¿DE QUE HABLAS Y PORQUE USAS ESTE TONO DE VOZ, JOVENCITO?- Milk no se deja amedrentar

¡DE ESO!- Le indica el cartel- ¿DE ESTO SE TRATA TU TRABAJO?- Milk no puede creer la actitud de su hijo

Gohan...- Videl teme lo peor- Por favor... ¡Cálmate!

Es solo una publicidad de ropa interior...- Milk no sabe como reaccionar- Es un simple trabajo... Esto también forma parte de mi trabajo- suspira- No tienes que enfadarte por eso

¿¡Y COMO NO QUIERES QUE ME ENFADE!?- Gohan se aproxima a su madre- ¡SI TE RETRATAN COMO A UNA CUALQUIE...

¡PLAFFFF!- Gohan recibe un cachetazo de su madre

¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO!?- Milk lo mira muy dolida- ¡Es SOLO UNA ESTUPIDA PUBLICIDAD!- Gohan se toma la cara- ¿¡COMO PUEDES DECIRME ESTO!?

¡ES LA VERDADDDD!- Gohan le grita- ¡ES ASI COMO TE MIRAN TODOS!- Gohan eleva su ki y sale volando a toda velocidad, dejando a Milk muy conmovida

¡Díos! ¿Que le pasa a mi hijo?-Milk se toma la cara- ¿Como puede pensar eso de mi?- dice llorosa

No es su culpa, señora- se mete Videl

¿Y tu que sabes?

Es que unos chicos del instituto se burlaron de el...- Milk mira a Videl- Unos matones vieron su afiche y dijeron obscenidades de usted...- la morena ahora lo comprende- Y eso lastimo a Gohan

¿Fue por eso?...Ahora lo entiendo...- Milk sonríe aliviada- ¡Mi pobre bebe!.. Y yo que lo trate tan mal...- le sonríe a Videl- No te preocupes, después en cuanto se tranquilice hablare con el 

¡Milk!- Videl y Milk se dan vuelta- ¿Lista para otra jornada de trabajo?

Si Seiya, estoy lista- Matsura se inclina y saluda cortésmente a Videl

Señorita Videl- la chica se sonroja- ¿Ha venido de visita?

Ahhh... No, solo pasaba por aquí- Se acomoda el pelo- Yo me voy a buscar a Gohan...-Videl observa como Milk sonríe ante Seiya como si nada- ¿Señora?- Milk le presta atención- ¿No va ir conmigo por Gohan?

Después Videl... Tengo trabajo que hacer...- la chica no lo puede creer

Pero...

No te preocupes por Gohan, Videl- le palmea la espalda- Yo luego me encargare de el, tu solo vuelve a la escuela...- Milk toma el brazo de el y ambos entran al edificio, dejando perpleja a Videl

No puedo creerlo...- dice triste- Se preocupa mas por el trabajo que por su hijo...- la chica se retira

¡Gohan, Gohan!- Goten zarandea a su hermano, quien se acostó en su cama- ¿por que viniste llorando?

¡Déjame Goten!- se tapa la cara- ¡Quiero estar solo!

Pero...

¡Déjame!- el pequeño sin mas se levanta sin dejar de preocuparse por su hermano mayor

Como quieras... Yo me voy a la escuela- Goten toma su bolso y se va muy triste. En el camino se topa con su padre, quien vuelve de hacer las compras- ¡Papa!

Goten...- Goku se rasca la cabeza- ¿Por que no te has ido aun?

Es por Gohan papa...- responde- Volvió de la escuela, llorando- Goku se sorprende

¿Llorando?- se preocupa- ¿Por que? ¿Le paso algo?

No se... No me quiso decir por que...- hace un puchero. Goku no lo entiende

Bien, iré a verlo... Tu ve a la escuela

Si papa...- y Goten se aleja. Goku llega a su casa y sube directamente a ver a Gohan. Lo encuentra acostado y sollozando en su cama

Hijo...- trata de quitarle las cobijas- ¿Que te ha pasado?

Nada...- Dice secamente

¿Como que nada?- Goku le sonríe- No es normal para nada verte llorando, es mas casi nunca te he visto llorar...- le quita la sabana y logra ver su hermoso rostro lloroso- Vamos Gohan... Nosotros nos conocemos muy bien y siempre nos hemos apoyado el uno al otro en situaciones muy difíciles y se que esta no debe ser tan grave como otras que hemos pasado...- Gohan suspira- Así que... ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa?- le habla suavemente. Y el chico le cuenta lo sucedido

**Cuando Goten llega a la escuela se topa con su amigo Trunks, quien esta muy sonriente con periódico entre sus manos  
><strong>  
>¡Helloooo, Goten!- dice socarrón<p>

¡Hola Trunks!- Le devuelve el saludo y le llama la atención la cara tonta que pone su amigo

¿Por que esa cara Trunks?- le pregunta

¡Porrrr nadaaa!...-Ambos caminan y Trunks sigue mirándolo con esa rara sonrisa

¿Por que me miras así?- le dice aun sin entenderlo

Es que me preguntaba si sabes lo que es ser "decente"- Goten lo piensa y responde

Mmmmm... Es ser alguien respetable... ¿No?- Trunks asiente- Lo digo la maestra en la clase pasada

¡Ajaaaa!- dice con burla- Entonces Goten... Sabes también lo que es ser "INDECENTE"... ¿NOOO?- Goten lo piensa de nuevo y responde

No... Creo que no...- pone cara de no entender- ¿Tu si sabes que es Trunks?- el otro le sonríe

Si, Goten yo lo se... Te daré un ejemplo...- toma una foto de su madre- Esta es mi mama...- el hijo de Goku la mira

Si es tu madre ¿Y?- levanta sus hombros

Bueno ahí esta el ejemplo... ¿Ves como esta vestida?- el otro asiente- Mi mama tiene "Ropa" puesta y eso demuestra ser "Decente"

Si- afirma Goten

Bueno ser "indecente" es lo contrario, es dar la Imagen de ser "No respetable"... ¿Entiendes?- Goten lo piensa

Pues mas o menos

Bien, para que lo entiendas mejor- sonríe con malicia- Te mostrare una foto de lo indecente...

¡A ver!- responde Goten y Trunks le muestra el periódico y ve una foto de su madre en paños menores

¿Es mi mamaaaa?- dice sorprendido. El hijo de Vegeta se ríe

¡Ajaaa!, tu madre se muestra con poco ropa eso es ser "Indecente"... ¡jajá jajá!- Goten se queda mirando la foto asombrado- ¡Tu mama es indecente!

¡No, no lo es!- Se enfada Goten

¡Si, lo es, si lo es!- se burla

¡QUE NOOO!- El pelo de Goten se vuelve rubio

¡Que si, que siiiii!- Sigue Trunks burlándose. Goten se enfada con su amigo

Es por eso... Mama me pego, me enoje con ella y me volví- Goku mira a su hijo y le da pena Gohan

Hijo... No deberías enojarte con tu madre, no es para tanto... Es su trabajo- dice convincente

Es que ver a mama en ese afiche... no se...- suspira- Se ve tan diferente... Deberías verlo

Ya lo vi...- responde Goku, a Gohan le sorprende

¿Ya lo vistes?

Si...

¿Y no te molesto?- pregunta

Si... y mucho- Afirma- Y creo que te paso lo mismo que a mi... Es "chocante" ver a Milk así, pero tanto tu como yo debemos acostumbrarnos a esto- le revuelve los cabellos- Hoy en la mañana hable con tu madre y le pregunte que le parecía su trabajo y me respondió que le gustaba mucho, entonces resolví que si a ella le agrada debo Respetarlo como tu también debes hacerlo- Gohan lo piensa

¿Auque no nos guste?- Goku se queda silencioso por unos segundos y mueve su cabeza

Así es... Auque no nos agrade- le sonríe

De acuerdo, lo respetare...- responde no muy convencido

Así me gusta, hijo... Y en cuanto a lo que dijeron esos chicos, trata de no hacerles caso, auque...- Goku le guiña el ojo- Ya no debes preocuparte, con el tremendo susto que le distes tirando ese cartel, descuida...- Gohan sonríe con vergüenza- Ya no volverán a molestarte con eso...

¡Gracias, papa!- Gohan lo abraza

De nada hijo- Goku abraza a su hijo un poco triste

**En corporación Capsule...**

¡Haaaaaa!- Vegeta se encuentra entrenando en el patio de su hogar hasta que...

¡BLUMMMMMMMM!- algo se estrella contra el techo de la casa

¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS!?- Vegeta ve como el techo de la corporación vuela en pedazos

¡VEGETAAAAAAAA!- Bulma sale del mismo con el cabello despeinado y toda sucia con escombros...y hecha una fiera. El príncipe se tapa los oídos por los gritos de Bulma- ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ENTRENES EN EL PATIOOOO!?- le señala la casa destruida- ¡MIRA MALDITO SIMIOOOOO, DESTRUISTE LA CASAAAA!-

¡YA CALLATE MUJER!- Vegeta se enfada- ¡ME VAS A PERFORAR LOS OIDOS CON TU FEA VOZ!- Bulma echa humo por las orejas- ¡Además yo no fui!

¿¡A nooo!?- Se enfada mas- ¿¡ENTONCES QUIEN FUE!?

¡AYYYY, yoooo!- Tanto Bulma como Vegeta se dan vuelta al ver a su hijo todo golpeado

¿¡AHHHH, TRUNKS!?- Bulma y Vegeta corren a su lado- ¿¡Pero que te paso!?- su madre lo socorre

¡Di!... ¡Digamos que tuve una "Batalla"!- El niño se tambalea

¿¡Con quien!?- Bulma se preocupa

¿¡Fue un nuevo enemigo!?- Vegeta se pone en guardia

No...- dice con pena

¿¡Entonces!?- Hablan los dos al mismo tiempo

So... Solo recuérdenme... Ya nunca mas... Burlarme de Goten...- dice sin mas y se va adentro de su casa cojeando- ¡Ayyyyy mi cuerpecito!- Bulma y Vegeta se miran sorprendidos entre ellos.

**En la tarde...  
><strong>  
><strong>Estaba Milk terminando de vestirse en su camarín hasta que llega Seiya muy animado<br>**  
>¡Chibi!- la llama- ¿Puedo pasar?<p>

Si Seiya, adelante...- el pasa

¡Tengo una gran noticia que darte!- se sienta a su lado, mientras Milk termina de vestirse

¿Que Seiya? ¡Dime!

¿Te gustaría filmar un comercial?- ella se sorprende

¿Un comercial?- pregunta

Si... Una empresa de fragancia desean sacar un nuevo perfume femenino y como te vieron en las revistas, les encanto y quieren que tu seas la imagen de la fragancia- Milk se alegra- Ellos desean contratarte, claro si lo deseas

¡Ayyy, Seiya, seria genial... Pero!- lo mira con dudas- ¿Pero yo no tengo que respetar el contrato que tengo contigo?

Descuida eso no tiene nada que ver...- le acaricia la mano- Yo te daré el permiso si lo deseas, seria grandioso que lo aceptaras, esto te permitiría hacerte mas conocida- Milk se sonroja

Hay... No se... Todo sucede tan rápido que... No se que decidir...

Hazlo...- Seiya le toma las manos- yo te daré todo el apoyo que necesites...- le dice suave. Milk lo mira a los ojos y esos ojos color miel la convencen

Esta bien... Si tu me apoyas, lo aceptare...- Seiya sin mas la besa en la mejilla. Ella se queda tildada con su corazón latiendo a full

Me parece bien...- se miran entre ellos- Ahhh bueno, el lunes llamare a la empresa y les diré que lo aceptaras, ¿Si?- Seiya se levanta y le da una ultima mirada- En cuanto termines de vestirte, te llevare a tu casa- Seiya sale

¿Seiya?- Milk lo llama

¿Si?

¡GRACIAS!- Milk le sonríe

De nada... Chibi- y Seiya se retira. Milk se toma la mejilla y se mira al espejo confundida

¡Por kami!- siente su corazón latir rápidamente- ¿Pero que me pasa?- Respira agitadamente- Ese beso...- se toca la cara- Lo sentí...

**Después de unas horas mas. Milk llega a su hogar. Goku ve por la ventana que Milk es dejada por Seiya. Esto lo hace molestarse  
><strong>  
>Hasta mañana, Chibi...- Milk le saluda<p>

**Gracias Seiya y hasta mañana...- el le devuelve la sonrisa y se retira. Goku al ver que Matsura se va, vuelve acostarse con caras de pocos amigos. Milk entra a su hogar y después de cenar sola, pensando que su esposo esta dormido, se va a duchar.  
><strong>  
>Estoy muerta...- entra al baño y comienza a desvestirse. Goku al escuchar el sonido del agua caer, se levanta y va para el cuarto de baño<p>

¡Ahhh, lo necesitaba!- Milk comienza a mojarse cuando Goku al verla desnuda, sonríe

"No puedo creerlo"...- la mira mientras piensa- "Esta bella mujer es mía"- se acerca a la ducha- "Mía"

¡Que bien se siente esto!- exclama Milk

"No me importa si ella aparece en afiches con poca ropa"- el agua cae por el cuerpo de la morena- "Ese cuerpo que lo miran todos"- los ojos de Goku se encienden- "Solo me pertenece a mi"

¡Ahh, que lindo!- dice Milk

Si... Muy lindo- ella se sobresalta

¿Que?... ¡Ahhhh!- Goku la abraza por atrás- ¡Go, Go, Goku!

¡Es lindo lo que veo!- Goku le lame el cuello mientras posa sus manos en el cuerpo de Milk- ¡Muy lindo!

¡Ehhh, Goku!- El la besa y se mete en la ducha con ella- ¿Estabas despierto?- el le toca un pecho y pone la otra mano en la entrepierna de ella

No... Hasta que sentí tu ki y me desperté...- Le mete la lengua en la oreja. Milk trata de zafarse

Esteee… Goku...- el guerrero toma la esponja de baño y lo pasa por el cuerpo de ella- es… espera

Déjame… déjame lavarte- Ella siente como su esposo pasea la esponja por todas sus curvas- debes estar muy cansada

Si…si, pero…- ella trata de quitar las manos de Goku- Yo… puedo…- puede sentir la respiración de Goku en su nuca

Tu solo relájate, Milk…- le habla suavemente. Goku se pasa hacia delante y Milk ve como su esposo se agacha a la altura de los senos de ella

Espera...- la morena cierra sus ojos

Shhhh... No me interrumpas Milk... ¡Mmmm!- Goku mete los pezones de su esposa en su boca y los succiona como un bebe. La morena trata de resistirse

¡Por favor, Goku!- El sigue chupando- ¡Los niños nos van a oír!- Le quita sus manos- ¡Por favor!

No nos van a escuchar...- Sonríe pícaro y baja sus besos a la entrepierna de ella- Están bien dormidos...- Le abre las piernas, Milk enojada por que su esposo no la escucha, lo empuja, cayendo Goku de sentón

¡NO, GOKU!- lo mira enfadada

¿Milk?- la mira confundido- ¿Que te pasa?- ella se cubre el cuerpo

¡Déjame!..- Goku se levanta y trata de abrazarla

Pero... Milk

¡Hoy no tengo ganas, Goku!- se zafa de el- Déjame...

¿No quieres?- dice un poco triste y sorprendido

¡No!- le responde secamente- ¿Me dejarías en paz, por favor?... Quiero terminar de ducharme...- lo echa con mala cara. Goku la mira desencajado y se levanta

Como quieras...- el saiyayin muy molesto sale de la ducha. Milk al verlo retirarse mal, se arrepiente enseguida

"Oh... Por Kami"- se toca la cara- "Rechacé a mi esposo"

**Goku vuelve a su cuarto y se quita la ropa mojada. Muy frustrado se vuelve a acostar  
><strong>  
>"Me rechazo"- se mira su entrepierna- ¿Que le pasa a Milk conmigo?- se dice a si mismo. Unos minutos después, ella sale del baño, entra y se acuesta en la cama, mirando avergonzada a su esposo. El guerrero ni la mira<p>

Ehhhh... Goku...- ella le acaricia el hombro- perdóname... Yooo...- pero Goku se quita del agarre de ella- Perdón...- al darse cuenta que esta enojado- Es que tuve un día bastante agotador y la verdad es que no estoy de ánimos para el sexo...- el ni se voltea- ¿Eh, Goku?

Si, Milk...- le dice Goku secamente a su esposa y se corre de su lado- Buenas noches...- al ver que metió la pata, Milk se siente mal y con tristeza la dice

Buenas noches...- y ambos se duermen

**En la mañana siguiente. Milk después de preparar el desayuno para su familia los llama**

¡A desayunar!- el primero en bajar es Goten

¡Buen día, mami!

¡Buen día cielo!, siéntate que enseguida te sirvo tu cereal- Milk le sonríe cuando nota que su niño la mira fijamente- Hijito...- ella le llama la atención- ¿Pasa algo?- el la mira con ojos de cachorro

No... Nada mami...- suspira y empieza a comer su cereal

"Que raro"- piensa Milk. Enseguida bajan Goku y Gohan con cara de pocos amigos. Al verlos, la morena se siente incomoda mas pensando en los sucesos ocurridos con su hijo y esposo- ¡Bu... Buen dia, Gohan!

Buen dia...- Dice sin ánimos Gohan. Milk no sabe que decirle, esta situación la hace poner tensa

Buen dia, Goku- Le sonríe nerviosa a su esposo

Hola...- también le responde sin gracia. Esta situación la hace sentir muy mal por lo que paso. El resto de la familia se sienta y comienzan a comer

Goten...- ella llama a su hijo

¿Si, mami?

Después de que termines de desayunar quiero que te prepares- Goku y Gohan la miran con el rabillo del ojo- Tu tío Seiya vendrá a retirarte...- Tanto Goku como Gohan, sueltan sus palillos

¿El tío?- responde animado Goten

Ehhh... Si- Milk trata de sonreír, ignorando la fea mirada de los dos- Tu tío te llevara al parque de diversiones… ¿Recuerdas?

¡Si es cierto, lo olvide!- Goten aplaude

¡Bien, Goten! ¡Me alegra que te guste la idea, bebe!- Milk se alegra- pero ahora deja de gritar y termina tu desayuno.

Si mama...- después del bochinche de Goten, el desayuno de los Son, ocurre en un silencio sepulcral. Milk ve como los miembros de su familia comen sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ella solo ruega que su dia libre se termine lo mas rápido posible.  
>Después del desayuno y a media mañana suena el timbre<p>

¡Hola Seiya!- Milk lo saluda

¡Buen dia, chibi!- le da un beso en la mejilla- ¿Ya esta lis...

¡TIO SEIYAAAA!- el grito de Goten altera a todos- ¡Vinisteeees!- se arroja a los brazos de el

¡Hola pequeño!- le besa la frente- ¿Listo para un dia lleno de emoción y aventura?- le sonríe cómplice. Milk le agrada esta relación. Gohan quien esta en las escaleras, ve a Seiya, lo mira fijamente y con desprecio. Esto llamo la atención de Milk

Gohan…- dice ella para sus adentros

¡Siiiii, tío!- pero Goten mira hacia todos lados- ¿Y Michiru?

Hoy no pudo venir...- responde un poco triste- Mi hijita se resfrió y esta en cama, es una pena- pero enseguida se alegra- Pero igual nosotros dos podremos divertirnos en grande... ¿No?

¡Siiii!- dice Goten- ¿Pero después la podemos visitar, verdad?

¡Claro que siiii!- Seiya lo sube a caballito- Milk en la tarde te lo traeré sano y salvo

Gracias, Seiya- le sonríe- Tu hijo obedece en todo a tu tío

¡Si mama!- los tres se saludan y se despiden. En cuanto se van, Milk ve como su hijo mayor, quien vio todo, se vuelve a meter en su habitación, dándole antes una molesta mirada a su madre. Milk suspira al verlo cerrar su cuarto de un portazo

Valla... Esto es peor de lo que pensaba...- dice abatida

Goku por su parte ve como su niño menor es llevado por Seiya. Esto irrita al guerrero, que sin mas se va al medio del bosque para entrenar

¿A que parque vamos, Tío?- pregunta animado el chiquito

A Disneylandia...- responde- (NOTA DE MIKEMASTERS: SE QUE HAY UNO EN TOKIO, ASI QUE YO HAGO QUE EN EL MUNDO DE DRAGON BALL TAMBIEN EXISTE, POR SI ACASO)

¡Siii que divertido!

¡Nos divertiremos y comeremos un montón de cosas ricas!- lo anima Matsura

¡Siii, quiero comer onomiyaki, suhama, helado, hamburguesas...!- mientras que Goten enumera todo lo que quiere comer, Seiya piensa en su plan.

"Genial... es perfecto"- sonríe- "Ahora si podré saber por medio de Goten mas sobre el desconsiderado de su padre"- termina satisfecho.

**Después de terminar se limpiar la cocina. Milk mira hacia el cuarto de Gohan.  
><strong>  
>Tengo que hablar con mi bebe...- Se saca el delantal- Tengo que pedirle disculpas...- se toma el pecho- auque se que la cachetada que le di no le dolió, se que le lastimo el corazón...- y en cuanto sube<p>

¡La correspondencia!- Milk escucha el llamado y baja

¿Diga?- es un hombre bien vestido

¿Es usted la señora Son?

Si soy yo...- lo mira con desconfianza

Tengo una entrega para usted...- el joven le da un enorme ramo de rosas y un paquete

¿Y esto?- pregunta Milk

Le envían estos presentes, señora- el hombre saca una libreta- ¿Podría firmarme aquí?- le entrega una pluma

Ehhh... Si, por supuesto...- lo firma

¡Gracias, señora! ¡Que tenga un buen dia!- y el cartero se va. Milk toma los presentes

¿Pero esto?- son rosas blancas- ¡Que bonitas!- revisa- ¿Quien las envió?- no ve ninguna tarjeta- ¡Que raro!- ahora abre el paquete- ¿Y esto que será?- saca un estuche y lo abre- ¡Por todos los cielosss!- Milk queda asombrada- ¡Es un collar de diamantes!- lo toma- ¿Pero quien me envió este regalo tan caro?- se pregunta- ¿Lo envió Seiya?- se emociona y al sacarlo ve una pequeña tarjeta debajo del collar- ¡Es un mensaje! ¡A ver!- y al leerlo, Milk lo deja en la mesa un poco asustada- ¿Akita Sonsaku?- se toma el pecho- ¡Es de el!- ella enseguida recuerda todo lo que le dijo Seiya y esto la preocupa- ¿Me lo envió para mi?- se pone nerviosa- ¿Por que?

**Continuara...  
><strong>

**¡HOLA A TODOS! AQUÍ VOLVI Y DE PASO LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 9… ESTA VEZ FUE RAPIDO, ¿NO?...**

**COMO ANOCHE NO PUDE PEGAR UN OJO, ME INSPIRE Y ESCRIBI ESTE CAPITULO Y SE LO QUIERO DEDICAR A KASAI SHINJU, DBZFANGXCC, AL QUE ESCRIBIO COMO "MUERTE AL IDIOTA DE SEYA", A HAARUUHII, A KARLA, A THE CRIZYPIXIEGIRL POR SU APOYO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR REZAR POR MI PEQUEÑO BENJAMIN**

**AL LEER SUS REVIEWS, ME EMOCIONE Y ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LLORE, SENTI MUCHA FUERZA POR SUS MENSAJES Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON.**

**AL LLORAR PUDE DESAHOGAR UN POCO MI PECHO Y DESPUES PUDE SENTIRME MUCHO MEJOR, SE LOS AGRADEZCO EN SERIO**

**Y A TODOS A LOS QUE NO NOMBRE DE MIS REVIEWS ANTERIORES, LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR EL ENORME RETRAZO Y ESPERO A PARTIR DE AHORA "PONERME LAS PILAS" Y ENTREGARLES MAS APASIONANTES CAPITULOS, ESPERO PODER HACERLO SEGUIDO**

**YA SIN MAS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS AL RATO…¡BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos los de ffnet de Dragon ball!, perdón a todos los que siguen esta historia, he vuelto con ustedes a traerles un nuevo capitulo. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles infinitamente a todos los que me han brindado su apoyo, sus mensajes de aliento fueron de mucha fuerza para mi. **

**Hace unos días publique el final que tenia pendiente de una historia que escribo para la comunidad de las ninja turtles, serie que igual que la de Dragon ball, les tengo una especial admiración.**

**Allí les comente el motivo de mi ausencia y aquí ahora se las comunico a ustedes… Hace unos días, el pequeño Benjamín finalmente se lo llevo dios. El nene no pudo vencer su enfermedad y el ahora es todo un angelito que vela por sus padres.**

**He estado y estoy muy triste, pero es el amor de mi familia y el apoyo moral de todos ustedes del que estoy aquí, con fuerzas para seguir escribiendo y tratando de olvidarme un poco el dolor que estoy sintiendo.**

**Gracias por orar, por hacer una cadena de oración conmigo, sus padres Juan y Florencia y el pequeño Benjamín que ahora nos mira desde el cielo, se lo agradecerán eternamente**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comprensivos mensajes y este capitulo se lo dedico a ustedes. ¡Gracias!**

**Mikemasters **

**¡Ahora si, que siga el show!**

ENTRE TRES

¡POR KAMI!- Milk se toma el pecho un poco asustada- Es de Akita Sonsaku...- deja el collar en la mesa- ¿Por que me envió un regalo tan caro, por que?- Milk ve por la ventana que se acerca Goku- ¡Ahhh, Goku!- toma con rapidez los regalos recibidos y los mete en una bolsa- ¡Goku no debe ver esto!- sube a su cuarto rápidamente- ¡Lo va a malinterpretar!- La morena encuentra una caja y los esconde, detrás del placar...

¡Milk!- Goku la llama

¡Estoy arriba, Goku!- se sienta sobre la cama

Ehhh, Milk...- suspira- Quería avisarte que me voy a entrenar al templo sagrado con Gohan...- Milk se asombra

¿A entrenar?- le pregunta extrañada

Si... Volveremos tarde... - le dice fríamente

Ahhhh... Gok...

No nos esperes...- Goku la corta y desaparece de la habitación, dejando a su esposa un poco triste

Ni siquiera un "Hasta luego" me dijo...- sacude su cabeza- ¿Pero que podría esperar? - Da una sonrisa triste- si anoche lo rechacé...- suspira- Todo va de mal en peor...

**Con el transcurso de la tarde, Seiya y Goten disfrutan del parque. Auque lo cuesta seguirle el ritmo a un niño de siete años, Seiya le sigue los pasos. Después de subirse a mas de diez juegos, los dos toman un pequeño descanso para almorzar**

¡Ahhhhh, estoy muerto!- Seiya estira sus brazos y Goten lo mira muy feliz mientras come unas hamburguesas- Dime... ¿Te diviertes, Goten?

¡Ajap me guejuesta lof guesgof, tiof!- el niño le habla con la boca llena

¿Que, queeee?- Seiya lo mira divertido- Perdón Goten... No te entendí ni jota...- el traga

¡Quise decir que me gustan mucho los juegos, tío!- sonríe de oreja a oreja- ¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho tío!- dice emocionado

Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo mucho, Goten...- le revuelve los cabellos - Yo también la estoy pasando muy bien

Además es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como este...- Goten pasea su vista por todo el parque. Seiya levanta una ceja

¿Nunca habías venido a uno Goten?- el niño niega con la cabeza

¡No, ni mi mami y ni Gohan nunca me habían llevado a un parque!- Seiya le pone atención- Solo habíamos ido a un zoológico o una obra de teatro, pero nunca a un parque...- responde sinceramente

Tu madre y Gohan... ¿Y tu padre?- Seiya abre sus ojos miel con inocencia- No me lo nombraste...

Mi papi tampoco...- toma su soda

¿Ni siquiera te llevo a un lugar divertido como este?- Seiya encontró su oportunidad

No... Desde que regreso, con mi papa solo entrenábamos juntos...- Seiya para oreja

¿Desde que regreso?- lo mira curioso- ¿De donde?...- Goten se queda pensativo

De su viaje...- Seiya levanta una ceja

¿Viaje?- Goten asiente- ¿Que viaje?

Es que mi papa estuvo de viaje... Por un largo tiempo, mi papa estuvo ausente...- Goten sigue comiendo

Por un largo tiempo...- Seiya piensa- ¿Fueron muchos días, Goten?

No, no fueron días, tío... Fueron años- Seiya lo mira asombrado

¿Años?

Si... Te acuerdas tío de que me habías preguntado esa vez que me cuidaste, por que mi papa no aparecía en las fotos de cuando yo era un bebe.- Seiya asiente- Bueno fue por estaba de viaje... Mi papa recién regreso hace unos seis meses- Matsura no da crédito a lo que escucha

¿Hace solo seis meses que regreso?- se sorprende- Pero... ¿Y tu madre?

Mi mami y mi hermano estaban muy tristes sin papa pero ahora ya regreso y ahora están felices de nuevo...- responde inocentemente Goten

Pero...

¿Tío?- Seiya se queda pensativo

¿Dime, Goten?

¿Me compras otra hamburguesa?- lo mira con ojos de cachorro

¡Cla, claro, enseguida te compro otra!- se levanta y se va al puesto de comida rápida- No puedo creerlo...- dice Seiya- ¡Ese tipo es un miserable!... Abandono a su familia y después de años regresa...- sacude su cabeza- Ese Goku es de lo peor... Mi pobre chibí... Como ha sufrido...¡No lo puedo tolerar!- se serena- Pero tampoco no puedo hacer nada...- compra otra hamburguesa y va hacia Goten- No se como ese Goku pudo abandonar a sus hijos, yo por mi hija, que tanto la amo, yo jamás la dejaría...- Goten le sonríe- Aquí tienes pequeño... Una triple con extra queso

¡Gracias, tío!- come con alegría

Dime, Goten...quiero saber algo...- el chico eleva los ojos- ¿Sabes por que tu padre los dejo por tanto tiempo?, por que me imagino que debió haber un motivo...

No lo se...- se enconje de hombros- Solo se que mi padre volvió un día para conocerme...- Seiya se indigna- y después se quedo con nosotros

Ahhhh... Pero... Debió ser muy difícil para ti, esto...- Seiya se toma de la frente- Goten... ¿Como tu padre pudo hacerles algo así?...- el niño lo mira extrañado- ¿Y tu madre y Gohan?... ¿Como pudieron aceptar esto?... No me lo explico...

Tío...- Seiya esta enojado- ¿Por que me preguntas esto?- Seiya suspira...

Por que solo quería saberlo, no es nada malo... Nada importante...

Pero estas enojado- Goten hace un puchero. Seiya le vuelve a sonreír

Es que quiero mucho a tu madre, ella es como una hermana para mi y no puedo tolerar que ella halla sufrido tanto, ¿Entiendes?...- el niño asiente

Mi mami estaba muy triste, pero ella nunca dejo de hablarme de mi padre y cuando el volvió estuvo feliz de nuevo...- Goten sonríe otra vez

¿Quieres mucho a tu padre, verdad?- Seiya le acaricia la mejilla con tristeza. Goten asiente

¡Lo quiero mucho, mucho!- Seiya al ver esa expresión...

Goten...¿Vamos a los autos chocones?- Sonríe

¡Si, vamos!- Los dos se levantan y siguen con su diversión

**Por otro lado...**

**Milk sale de compras en su aeronave. Llega a la ciudad vestida con su tradicional traje chino amarillo y con su habitual rodete. Entra a una tienda de comestibles y...**

¡No lo puedo creer!- Milk se da vuelta y ve a un grupo de jóvenes universitarios- ¡Es usted!

¿Eh, perdonen?- Milk lo mira raro

¡Si es usted, la modelo famosa!- le señala el afiche de publicidad. Milk al verlo se sonroja

Ehhh... No...- sonríe nerviosa- Debe confundirse, no soy ella...

¡Si lo es!- el muchacho colorado la mira de arriba abajo, Milk se sonroja- Por mas que se disfrace, es usted... Y es tan bella...- saca un cuaderno- ¿Me da su autógrafo, por favor?

¡Y a mí!

¡A MI TAMBIEN!- los chicos la rodean

¡No por favor!- Milk no sabe como manejarlo- ¡Mi autógrafo no sirve de nada!

¡Por favor!- el alboroto armado llama la atención de mas personas que se amontonan a su alrededor

¡Es la chica de la tele!- Unas chicas al verla, se emocionan- ¡La de la tele!- Milk los mira muy nerviosa, este tipo de atención la incomoda

¡Por favor, déjenme pasar!- Milk con su mejor sonrisa trata de escaparse

Mmmm...- Akita Sonsaku la observa oculto detrás de un afiche- Ese maldito desgraciado de Seiya logro lo que quería...- sonríe perverso- Ella ya es toda una celebridad...- La sigue observando

¡Ahhhh!- una hora después, Milk logra liberarse de sus "Fans"- ¡Por Kami, por fin zafe!

Fueron como una jauría de lobos acechando a su presa...- Milk se gira bruscamente al oír esa sensual y gruesa voz

¿Quien? ¡Ahhh!- Milk se toma el pecho- Es usted...

Tranquila, señorita Son, no pretendo asustarla

Que... ¿Que hace aquí?- Milk retrocede

Solo pasaba por aquí... Y de casualidad la vi...- sonríe- Veo que sus fans fueron un poco "irrespetuosos" hacia su persona... ¿Le hicieron daño?- pregunta serio

No... Solo me asustaron, pero... ¿Fans?- lo mira raro- No creo que sean mis fans... No lo veo así...

Pero yo si...- Akita se le acerca- Y le recomiendo, señorita, debe empezar a acostumbrarse a ello...- Milk traga saliva- A medida que su aparición publica sea mas frecuente, sus seguidores se multiplicaran...- Le guiña el ojo- Ya tiene unos fans que la admiran y pronto seremos muchos mas

¿Seremos?- Milk le dice nerviosa

Si, seremos... Yo ya me considero su fan, señorita Son...- la morena se siente mas y mas nerviosa- Dígame... ¿Que le pareció el pequeño obsequio que le envié? ¿Fueron de su agrado los brillantes?

Este... Si... Pero... ¿Por que me envió esas joyas?- le pregunta con desconfianza

Solo quería enviarle un presente para demostrarle mi admiración, solo eso...

¿Un collar de diamantes le parece un pequeño presente?- Milk lo mira seria- Creo que fue demasiado...

No es demasiado para mi, Señorita Son. Soy un hombre muy rico, y yo acostumbro hacer este tipo de regalos...

Pues no se acostumbre, Señor Sonsaku- Milk lo dice muy seria- No se cual es su intención, pero le agradecería que ya no me envié ese tipo de presentes...- Akita le pone atención- Yo soy una mujer casada y no quiero que sus presentes perjudique mi vida personal... ¿No se si me entiende?

¿Su esposo es un hombre celoso? ¿Es eso?- le toma la mano y Milk se tensa- Descuide... Yo no tengo esa intención con usted, no pretendo perjudicarla, mi único propósito es lograr su amistad... Nada mas

¿Amistad?- lo mira de costado

Como oyó... el noto tensa... No se que fue lo que Matsura le dijo a usted sobre mi, pero quiero que sepa que no soy un mal hombre...- se retira, Milk lo sigue con la mirada- Fue un gusto hablar con usted...- se inclina- Tenga cuidado al regresar a su hogar...- Sonsaku se retira dejando a Milk con un extraño sabor en la boca

Quizás no sea un mal hombre después de todo...- dice y vuelve a casa

Los noto tensos...- Dende le dice a Goku, el se voltea- ¿Se encuentra, bien?

Si... Digamos que si y no...- responde Goku mientras observan a Gohan y a Piccolo entrenar- Todo esto... con el nuevo trabajo de Milk... No se... Siento que la relación con mi esposa va de mal en peor...- Dende lo escucha- Por mas que todos me dicen que me debo acostumbrar, pero yo no puedo... Y mi hijo, tampoco... No es nada fácil...

Se que no debe ser fácil, señor Goku, cuando alguien esta acostumbrado a un dicho estilo de vida y esta de improvisto cambia, lo ideal es tratar de adaptarse al cambio pero de forma lenta...- sonríe y apoya su mano en el hombro del guerrero- Trate de adaptarse, Goku, solo eso... Vera que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la relación con su esposa se compondrá con el tiempo y este nuevo estilo de vida ya no será nuevo para usted. Todo volverá a la normalidad como si nada hubiese cambiado...- Goku exhala profundamente ante las palabras de Kami Sama

Tienes razón, Dende... Y gracias...- sonríe

No hay por que...- ambos siguen observando la pelea

**Una vez casi terminado el día, Seiya lleva a Goten a ver a su hija. Ambos pequeños juegan. Seiya va por un vaso de agua dejando a los niños solos.  
><strong>  
>Y esta se llama Tami...- Michiru le muestra su perrita a Goten- Mi papi me la regalo ayer...<p>

¡Hola Tami!- Goten toma al cachorro y juega con el- ¡Jijiji!- le lame la mejilla- ¡Me haces cosquillas!- Michiru toma de una caja unas pelotas

A Tami le gusta jugar con las pelotitas - y saca del mismo la esfera del dragón de cuatro estrellas. Goten la mira de reojo- ¡Y esta es su favorita!- la nena arroja la esfera- ¡Atrápala Tami!- y el cachorro corre y la atrapa- ¡Buena chica!

¡Esa se llama esfera del dragón!- dice Goten llamando la atención de Michiru y Seiya que va volviendo

¿Esfera del dragón?- pregunta la nena. Seiya se detiene y escucha detrás de la puerta- ¿Como lo sabes?

Por que las conozco...- responde Goten- Hay otras seis iguales a esta con distintas cantidad de estrellas en ellas- Seiya escucha atento- y si juntas a todas las siete esferas del dragón, aparecerá un dios dragón que te cumplirá dos deseos!- exclama Goten y Seiya enarca las cejas

¿Deseos?- Michiru lo mira asombrada- ¿En serio?... Nunca escuche nada parecido

¡Es que es un secreto! muy pocas personas lo saben...- le dice Goten en voz baja- y yo te lo cuento solo por que me caes bien, Michiru...

¡Uuyyyy que lindo!- dice maravillada- ¡Como me gustaría ver al dragón!- los niños siguen con su charla y Seiya se pone muy serio y luego sonríe

Solo son mitos urbanos infantiles...- mueve su cabeza, mientras deja la bandeja de bocadillos en la mesa...

**Ya en la noche...**

**Seiya regresa al hogar de los Son con un dormido Goten en sus brazos**

¡Ahhh, Seiya!- Milk le abre la puerta

Aquí lo tienes sano y salvo...- Milk toma a Goten en sus brazos

O mi bebe...- le da un tierno beso en la frente

Nos divertimos tanto en el día de hoy, que se quedo dormido...- le dice- En la próxima semana me iré de viaje con mi hija... Me gustaría llevarme a Goten también si tu me lo permites Milk...- Ella se asombra- Solo será un fin de semana...

Esta bien...- la morena asiente- No habrá problema, puede ir... El necesita unas vacaciones y un poco de alegría...- le dice un poco triste. Seiya capta enseguida el estado de animo de Milk

¿Te sientes bien, chibi?- le pregunta preocupado

Bueno...

¡BLAMMMM!- ambos sienten un portazo proveniente de la habitación de Milk

Goku...- Milk murmura. Seiya de detiene

Mejor ya me voy...- Seiya besa la mejilla de Milk...- Mañana nos vemos, Milk... Que tengas una buena noche...- el se despide

¡Ese maldito!- Goku patea los muebles de su casa- ¿¡Es que va a estar aquí todos los días, grrrr!?- gruñe bastante molesto y al patear el armario cae un pequeño paquete- ¿Y esto?- lo toma y lo abre- ¿Que es?- mira el collar y ve en el un pequeño mensaje- **"Para Milk"**- Lee y con una cara de preocupación se lo queda mirando.

En el corazón del guerrero se forma un agujero de angustia- ¿Quien le dio esto?- pero enseguida en el rostro de Goku va dejando la tristeza para surgir el odio- ¡Fue ese tipo!- con furia toma el collar y desaparece con la teletrasportacion pero enseguida regresa- ¡No, mejor no!- vuelve a dejar el collar de donde se cayo- Mejor espero el momento adecuado...- se toma la cabeza- Si lo mato, Milk me odiara por el resto de mi vida...- suspira derrotado

**Al día siguiente...  
><strong>  
>Contrato cerrado...- Seiya termina de firmar unos documentos y va hacia el camarín de Milk, quien termina de cambiarse- Milk querida..<p>

Hola, Seiya...- termina de vestirse

Tengo algo que decirte...- ella le presta atención- Mañana Comenzaras a filmar el comercial

¿El comercial?- pregunta nerviosa

Si, serás la cara de "Native" es un perfume femenino- ella lo mira nerviosa- ¿Que pasa?, No te gusta la idea

Si solo que aparecer en televisión...- piensa en lo que le dijo Sonsaku

¿Te da vergüenza?- ella afirma- ¡jajaja, no te avergüences, no será tan difícil, lo harás bien! - Le palmea la cabeza- Yo me voy...

¿Adonde vas?

Voy a buscar a mi hija, mi ex esposa me llamo en la mañana, tenemos que llevar a nuestra hija al doctor...- se lamenta- Hoy amaneció con un poco de fiebre...

Espero que no sea nada grave- comenta Milk

Solo es un resfriado, ya sabes lo delicados que son los niños, solo la llevare por precaución...- la saluda- Termina bien tu día, nos vemos mañana...

Adiós...- se despide ella

**Una hora después…**

**Mientras, Goten y Trunks después de dejar la escuela, aterrizan en el patio de la mansión de Michiru y escondidos discuten**

Ya me canse de esperar...- Trunks se cruza de brazos- ¡Vamos a sacarle la esfera a esa nena y asunto arreglado!

No, Trunks...- Seiya va llegando y pasa por el patio de la enorme casa- ¡No se la vamos a sacar!

¿Por que no?

Porque le conté a Michiru sobre las esferas del dragón- Seiya se detiene a sentir la voz de Goten y se esconde detrás de una estatua de mármol

¿Que hace Goten aquí?- pregunta un poco enojado. Los niños están tan ocupados discutiendo que no sienten la presencia de el

¿Pero eres estupido?- Trunks se enfada- ¿Como se te ocurre contarle a ella sobre las esferas del dragón?- Seiya abre sus ojos sorprendido

¿Que tiene?- Goten se ofende- ¡No esta mal que ella lo sepa!

¡Claro que esta mal!- Trunks discute- Ahora que ella sabe lo de Sherlong, también va a querer juntar las esferas y embocar al dragón...- Seiya no da crédito a lo que oye- ¡Ahora si adiós a mi anime robot!

Perdón... Trunks- Goten se disculpa

Olvídalo... No quiero tu perdón…- Trunks se eleva por los aires, dejando atónito a Seiya- Me voy a mi casa... ¡Lo echaste todo a perder, Goten!- y se va volando a toda velocidad

¡¿No puedo creerlo!?- Seiya se frota los ojos- ¿¡Esta volando!?

¡Espérame Trunks!- Goten también levanta vuelo y lo sigue- Seiya esta de piedra

¡No puedo creerlo!- se toma de la cabeza- ¡GOTEN TAMBIEN VUELA!-Una hora después, Seiya se recupera del shock y muy pensativo dice- Ellos hablaron de nuevo sobre el dios dragón... Un dragón que cumple deseos... Goten y ese otro niño que también vuela... Esto es muy extraño...¿lo de ese dragón será verdad?- sacude su cabeza para acomodar sus ideas- Mejor investigare...

**Milk después de terminar con su jornada del día se dispone a volver a su casa. Ella viste un traje de dos piezas de color salmón y unos sensuales zapatos plateados de taco fino y su largo cabello negro suelto al viento. Milk luce como toda una profesional  
><strong>  
>Hoy luce bellísima...- Milk de nuevo es sorprendida por Sonsaku- Muy distinta a la de ayer<p>

Valla, es usted de nuevo...- Milk luce un poco molesta- Usted no se rinde...¿Verdad?

Ya le dije... Solo quiero su amistad

No se si creerle...- le dice dudosa

Permíteme demostrárselo...- se inclina con cortesía- La invito a tomar un café, charlaremos un poco y vera que no soy el que aparento...- Milk lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos azules son hermosos y penetrantes, la hinoptizan al instante- ¿Y?- Milk se rinde

Esta bien...- niega con la cabeza- Ha ganado, Sonsaku

Gracias por aceptar mi invitación...- le cede el brazo y Milk lo toma- La llevare a la casa de te ingles mas famoso de Satán City...- ambos se dirigen a su destino

Mmmm... A ver...- Seiya mientras espera en el consultorio medico. Con su notebook busca si hay indicios o alguna información de las esferas del dragón. Después de intentar mas de dos horas, nada aparece en la Web- es inútil... No hay nada... Quizás si solo sea una leyenda urbana...- cierra su computadora y ve como su hija y ex esposa, salen- Seguiré después...

No... - Gohan suspira triste mientras habla con Videl- Hace días que no hablo con mi mama, ella trata de acercarse a mi... Pero yo no quiero hablar con ella- dice enojado

No crees que eres un poco duro con tu madre...- Gohan enarca una ceja- Se que te molesta su trabajo pero ese no es motivo para que estés tan enojado. Es su trabajo, no es su intención el de aparecer muy provocativa

Eso no es lo que me molesta...- responde- lo que odio es que la gente la retrate como a una cualquiera...

Y que te importa lo que piensan los demás...- Videl bufe molesta- Lo que pasa es que no te acostumbras a que tu madre se muestre así tan sensual y provocativa. Ella era tan conservadora que al cambiar así fue como un shock y no solo para ti, sino para todos...- Gohan eleva los hombros- Lo que pasa es que eres un machista...- Videl enarca la vista con una divertida sonrisa en su cara, sorprendiendo a Gohan

¡Oye yo no soy un machista!- sonríe Gohan...

¡Claro que lo eres!- le saca la lengua- ¡Eres igual que tu padre! ¡No soportan la liberación de tu madre! ¡Eso es lo que les molesta! ¡Machista!  
>Machista, Machista, machista!-Le dice y empieza a correr<p>

¡No lo soy!- Gohan comienza a perseguirla olvidándose por completo de la angustia que lo acechaba

Y así es que termine de fundar mi propia empresa...- Sonsaku termina de relatar su historia

No es muy diferente a lo que me contó, Seiya- dice Milk

¿Así?... Auque de seguro que el le hablo pestes de mi... ¿O me equivoco?- dice divertido

En verdad... No mucho- Milk asiente con una sonrisa

Bueno el se llevo una mala imagen de mi... No digo que yo no cometí errores, los hice y mucho, pero la gente puede cambiar y yo cambie mucho. Auque con eso no logre simpatizar con Seiya, no quiere decir que yo sea un tipo malo. Yo puedo demostrarle señorita Son, que soy un hombre de confianza...- la mira directo a los ojos

Esta bien... Le creo- comenta Milk. En una mesa mas alejada de ahí...

¡Esto es irritable!- Vegeta se acomoda la corbata de su traje gris

¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- Bulma irritada le habla en voz baja- ¡Me pones en vergüenza!

¡Y tu me molestas!- Vegeta le dice muy enojado- Dime ya mujer... ¿Por que venimos a este lugar tan repugnante?

Por que los pesados de mis accionistas quieren conocer al "Amoroso esposo" de la gran Bulma Briefs, por eso- dice con sarcasmo

Pero si no vienen ya te juroooo que...- Vegeta dice furioso y ve algo que le llama la atención- ¿Oye, Bulma?

¿Que quieres ahora, Vegeta?- bufe molesta

¿No es esa la hembra de Kakarotto?- sonríe con Malicia

¿Hablas de Milk?

Si de ella y mira...- Bulma mira hacia donde le indica Vegeta- Esta con un tipo que no es Kakarotto... Jejeje- Bulma mira asombrada como Sonsaku toma las manos de Milk entre las suyas- A ese insecto de Kakarotto le van a salir cuernos...

¡No puede ser!- Bulma se tapa la boca y observa atónita la inusual escena

**Después de dejar a su ex y a su hija, Seiya entra a la biblioteca de la ciudad. Busca entre los libros de mitos algo que lo lleve a las esferas del dragón. Después de una intensa búsqueda sin resultados, el esta por darse por vencido hasta que encuentra un anticuado libro de hechicería**

¿Y esto?- lo hojea y encuentra lo que busca y ve como detrás del libro hay un sello de corporación capsule detrás de el

Discúlpenos...- una chica muy joven lo llama- Ya estamos por cerrar, señor

Ahhh, si...- mira el libro- ¿Este cuanto cuesta este libro?

Ese es un libro donado señor, no esta a la venta, lo siento

Pero le daría hasta 50 mil yens por esto...- la chica mira asombrada el dinero y sin mas lo toma

Bueno... Si es por esa suma...- después de comprar el libro, Seiya llega a su hogar y comienza a leer. Cada vez que se aventura más en el libro, se asombra lo dicho por los niños. Se da cuenta que la leyenda existe y lee que hasta un hombre pobre se convirtió en rey al juntar las siete esferas hace unos trescientos años atrás

Cumplen con cualquier deseo...- cierra los ojos- ¿Será verdad?- y piensa en Milk- Podría pedirle al dios dragón que Milk se enamore de mi...Que me ame solo a mi...- pero se levanta- ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, pedirle un deseo a un dragón... ¡Esto es absurdo!...- sacude su cabeza- ¿Pero si es cierto?... ¿Si es verdad?- lo piensa detenidamente- Quizás deba probar... Goten y ese otro chico la buscaban... ¿y si dejo que las junten?... Tengo que ver esto con mis propios ojos...- termina convencido

**Al otro día...**

**Milk esta por retirarse a su trabajo...  
><strong>  
>¿Mama?...- Milk se voltea al ser llamada por Gohan<p>

Dime...¿Que quieres Gohan?- le dice fría. El traga saliva

¿Estas todavía enojada conmigo?- Gohan la mira triste- Si lo estas... Perdóname mama...- el se rasca la cabeza y Milk lo mira con ternura- No quise decirte eso la otra vez... En serio no quise...- unas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos- ¡Por favor, no me odies mama!- pero ella lo abraza enseguida

¡OH, GOHAN, MI BEBE!- lo atrae a su pecho y el la abraza con fuerza- ¡Yo jamás te odiaría!- le besa en la frente- ¡Jamás!- lo mira a los ojos- Te perdono si tu me perdonas a mi...- le acaricia la mejilla- Perdóname hijito por tratarte tan mal... Estabas enojado y lo entiendo...- lo abraza mas- ¿Me perdonas, bebe?- Gohan le sonríe a Milk

¡Si mami!

**Mientras...**

**Sonsaku llega con sus guardaespaldas a un set de filmacion. El se acomoda en una oficina. Los afiches que adornan el lugar dicen "Native". Kurumi la ex esposa de Seiya se sienta al lado de Sonsaku  
><strong>  
>¿Que hacemos aquí, Akita?- pregunta la morena<p>

Quiero ver la filmacion del comercial...

¿Que comercial?

El del perfume Native, Milk Son será la cara de la nueva fragancia- La mujer se da vuelta furiosa

¿Esa perra?

¡NO LA LLAMES PERRA! ¡PLAFFF!- Sonsaku le da un cachetazo a Kurumi. La chica se soba la cara- ¡Si la vuelves a insultar te matare! ¿Entendido?

Lo... Lo siento...- responde temerosa

Mmmm... Kurumi, querida... Perdóname... No quise ser tan duro- habla suave- Es que Milk Son es alguien que empiezo a admirar... Y no me gusta que nadie la insulte

Pero ella te rechazo...- responde Kurumi

Lo se... Y eso es lo que me gusta...- Sonríe- en cuanto mas dura sea...- aprieta su puño- Mas duro le va a doler...después...

**Minutos después llegan Milk, Seiya y su grupo de producción. Después de las presentaciones formales. Pietro y Naru hablan con los representantes de Native. Ultiman los detalles de la filmacion. Después de una grata discusión. Pietro y Naru se acercan a Milk y a Seiya  
><strong>  
>Bueno, linda... Es hora de prepararse- le dice Pietro- Te debes poner estas joyas y el comercial será filmado ahí...- le indica- en ese lago artificial...<p>

Es muy bonito...- comenta Milk- ¿Y que vestido voy a usar?- tanto Seiya, como Pietro y Naru tragan saliva

Ahí esta el tema... ¡Grrrr!- carraspea Seiya- No vas a usar ropa...- Milk lo mira atónita

¿Como?- Milk da una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Voy a estar desnuda?

No exactamente...- comenta Naru- Estarás cubiertas por estas joyas... Native representa a la naturaleza misma y como tal la desnudes representa el estado natural del cuerpo humano...- le dice convencida

¿Pero voy a estar desnuda?- se tapa la cara avergonzada- ¡¿Voy a salir desnuda en televisión?! ¡No, no quiero!

¡Tranquila, chibi!- Seiya la reconforta- No saldrás desnuda completamente... No se vera nada, será solo un desnudo artístico- A Seiya le late el corazón- No se verán tus pechos y entrepierna, te lo aseguro...

¿En serio?- Milk lo dice con voz de nena asustada

¡Claro, baby, tranquila!- Pietro la reconforta- Yo mismo me encargare que nada salga a la luz- le guiña el ojo

Bu... Bueno...

**Esto será interesante...- opina Sonsaku detrás de bambalinas mientras que Kurumi lo fulmina con la mirada**

**Mientras...**

**Goku después de entrenar se dirige a tomar una ducha. Piensa en el collar que encontró el otro día**

De seguro que se lo regalo ese Celta...- suspira enfadado- ¡No!- golpea la pared mientras el agua recorre su trabajado cuerpo- No voy a dejar que el me gane... ¡No!... Voy a reconquistar a Milk cueste lo que cueste...- Termina de ducharse y se viste, dejando su traje de combate para ponerse una chaqueta de cuero negra con una camiseta blanca y unos jeans azules. Va vestido normal y muy guapo. Utiliza la teletrasportacion y llega a Matsura models

Si no me equivoco, ella sale a esta hora- sonríe con un ramo de rosas blancas entre sus manos- Si la busco y le pido perdón de seguro se pondrá feliz- entra al edificio y pregunta en recepción- ¡Disculpe!- un hombre de seguridad se le acerca- ¿Todavía se encuentra Milk Son?

¿Y usted quien es?- pregunta desconfiado

Soy Goku, su esposo- responde con una sonrisa

Ah, ya veo... Ella no esta- Goku se extraña- Ella fue a grabar un comercial

¿Un comercial? ¿En donde?

¿Estas lista?- Pietro llama a Milk. La morena sale con unas joyas que solo le tapan un poco los pezones y una tanga que apenas le cubre su generoso trasero

¡Esto es tan vergonzoso!- dice avergonzada

Descuida solo será un rato... Ponte la bata, nena- Milk obedece y ambos van al set de filmacion. Allí están Naru, Seiya y unos camarógrafos. Ella se tensa mas y se coloca en pocision, sacándose la bata y a Seiya se le detiene el corazón al verla

¡Woo!- Sonsaku la observa desde una cámara oculta- Es hermosa... Y ese cuerpo...- Se lame los labios y enseguida pone su mano en su entrepierna ante la atenta mirada de Kurumi- Creo que me voy con solo verla...- Kurumi ve la filmacion con recelo hacia Milk

Aquí... Recuéstate aquí...- Milk obedece y Naru le acomoda las perlas que caen sobre sus pechos- Ahí no se ve nada...- sonríe tranquilizando a Milk.

Bu... Bueno- la filmacion empieza. Las imágenes muestran el cuerpo de Milk dando la impresión de estar completamente desnuda. Ella deja de lado el pudor y de a poco se relaja mostrando su blanca sonrisa. Tanto Seiya como Akita suspiran en sus respectivos lugares, disfrutando del sensual espectáculo

Es aquí...- Goku llega al set de filmacion y busca a su esposa. Como dijo ser el esposo de la modelo, a Goku lo dejaron pasar sin problemas- ¿Donde estará?- sigue buscando hasta que...

Si... Lastima que no podemos entrar...- un muchacho se lamenta- ¡Ryota tuvo mucha suerte!...- Goku los escucha

Si... Ese desgraciado...- se queja otro- Por tener mas experiencia siempre se queda con la mejor parte... Yo daría todo con tal de ver a una mujer desnuda- Goku se para en seco

¿Desnuda?- Dice y busca hasta que pasa escondiéndose entre las bambalinas. Llega hasta el set de filmacion y ve algo que lo deja frió- ¿Milk?- ve como su esposa se retuerce sensualmente en la arena, desnuda, apenas cubierta. A Goku se le erizan los pelos

¡Se ve preciosa!- Seiya trata de contener su excitación

¡Magnifico!- los representantes del perfume están felices de como va siendo grabado el comercial

¡PAREN ESTO AHORA!- un grito sobresalta a todos

¡GOKU!- Milk sobresaltada, se levanta de la arena

¿Y ese quien es?- Kurumi al observarlo sonríe- ¡Es un hombre muy guapo y atractivo!

¿Ese?... Me recuerda a alguien...- Dice Sonsaku y piensa- ¡Ahhh es el esposo de Milk sino me equivoco!...- piensa en la foto que los espías le habían entregado cuando investigaban a Matsura

¿El esposo de ella?- Kurumi no le quita los ojos de encima- ¡Es guapísimo!

Si... Esto se pone mas interesante...- Sonsaku sigue observando

¿PERO QUE HACES AQUI?- Seiya se pone delante de Goku, pero este lo ignora y va directo a Milk

¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES DESNUDA?- Milk lo mira atónita- ¡COMO PUEDES DESNUDARTE DELANTE DE TODOS!

¡Goku no es... Ayyyy!- Goku bruscamente la levanta del suelo y la mira de reojo- ¡Goku, Suéltame!

¿QUE CLASE DE TRABAJO ES ESTE? ¡CONTESTAMEEE!- la sacude completamente sacado

¡LINDO POR FAVOR CALMATE!- Pietro trata de calmar a Goku- ¡Es solo trabajo, un desnudo artístico!- Pero Goku lo fulmina con la mirada y este se echa para atrás, muy asustado

¡SUFICIENTE!- Seiya se interpone y se pone cara a cara con Goku- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE MALTRATES A MILK Y MENOS QUE INTERFIERAS CON NUESTRO TRABAJO!

¡TU NO TE METAS!- Goku lo empuja y Milk con los ojos llorosos se interpone- ¿¡TE PARECE QUE MOSTRAR A MI ESPOSA DESNUDA ES TRABAJO!? ¿¡DE ESTO SE TRATA TU MALDITO TRABAJO!?

¡BASTA GOKU!- lo mira furiosa- ¡NO LO LASTIMES, ESTO ES SOLO UN COMERCIAL! ¡AYYY!- Goku la toma de los brazos y la mira directamente a los ojos. Los ojos del guerrero se vuelven verdes. Milk entiende que esta por convertirse en súper saiyayin

¿SABES?- rechina los dientes- ¡TU Y TU HERMANITO CELTA YA ME TIENEN HARTO CON SU TRABAJO! ¡HARTOOOOO!- grita con furia empujando a Milk al suelo- ¿SABES QUE? ¡QUEDATE CON EL Y DISFRUTENLO!- Milk se tapa la boca y comienza a llorar. Y Goku se vuelve a Seiya quien lo mira con desprecio- ¡Y TU!- lo toma del cuello de la camisa ante la atónita mirada de los presentes- ¡NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA DE MI CASA NI DE MIS HIJOS NUNCA MAS Y SI VUELVES A MANDARLE REGALITOS A MI ESPOSA!- los presentes no sabe que hacer, algunos llaman a seguridad

¿Regalitos?- Sonsaku se divierte con la escena- ¡Ahhh... Ya veo!...- piensa en las joyas que le regalo a Milk- Cree que fue Seiya quien se lo regalo... Mmmm, esto es mucho mas interesante...- piensa en otro malévolo plan

¡JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE!- Goku suelta a Seiya y se va empujando a todo el mundo. Seiya se soba el cuello muy adolorido y se acerca a Milk quien esta siendo consolada por Pietro y Naru. Las personas murmuran muy asustadas por lo ocurrido

Chibi...- Seiya habla suave- ¿Te encuentras bien?

No... No estoy bien...- responde entre sollozos- ¡Esto es un desastre!- llora desconsoladamente. Por primera vez, Seiya no sabe que decirle y siente en el fondo de su alma un odio profundo hacia Goku.

¡MALDITO, MALDITO SEAS!- Goku maldice fuera de control- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- el saiyayin sigue con su arrebato de cólera. 

**Por otro lado la filmacion del comercial se suspendió y Seiya lleva a Milk en su aeronave. La morena esta en silencio con una expresión sombría en su rostro.  
><strong>  
>Perdón Milk... Todo fue culpa mía...- se disculpa- Debí pensar en ti y en tu esposo... Debí imaginarme que esto lo molestaría<p>

No fue tu culpa... No se trata de ti...- Milk por fin habla- Sino de mi y mi esposo... Nuestra relación nunca fue de la mejor, nunca tuvimos una relación de pareja y parece que a pesar de que lo intento... -Sonríe triste- Parece que estamos destinados al fracaso...

Entonces divórciate...- Seiya suelta libremente su lengua, Milk lo mira atónita- Cuando un matrimonio no funciona, Debes divorciarte...

Eso no, Seiya, jamás me divorciaría de Goku- responde Milk- Yo todavía lo amo

Eso no tiene nada que ver...- Seiya detiene su marcha- El amor no es un impedimento a la hora de separarse... Si en tu vida matrimonial no hay felicidad… ¿Que caso tiene estar al lado de alguien que amas y no te hace feliz?- Milk lo mira muy fijamente, sorprendida por sus palabras- Yo cuando me separe amaba a mi esposa, pero mi vida en pareja faltaba la felicidad y cuando ese amor se transformo en solo cariño, nos divorciamos

Pero yo amo a Goku...

No, no creo que lo ames...- Milk no sabe que pensar- Tu lo quieres pero no lo amas...

¿Como me puedes decir eso, Seiya?

Dime Milk... ¿Como te sentías esos siete años con la ausencia de tu esposo?- Milk se vuelve a el sorprendida- ¿Eras feliz?

¡¿Como sabes eso?!- Seiya suspira

Fue Goten quien me dijo… Y te juro Milk que sentí mucho odio hacia tu esposo cuando tu hijo me contó sobre el abandono de su padre...

¿Go... Goten te lo dijo?- los ojos de Milk se llenan de lagrimas. Seiya la toma de las manos

Milk sabes que te quiero muchísimo y eres la hermana que nunca tuve... Pero quiero que entiendas que solo deseo tu felicidad y se que no lo eres...- Milk lo mira a los ojos- Si realmente quieres una vida feliz y sin lagrimas... Debes separarte de Goku**...- La morena por primera vez en su vida, no sabe como reaccionar.  
><strong>  
><strong>CONTINUARA...<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**LAS TRAMPAS**

"LA NATURALEZA TE LLAMA"... "ERES UNA MUJER APASIONADA"...- **Milk se revuelca en la arena y unas gotas de agua de lluvia le mojan su cuerpo semi desnudo. Ella parecía como una diosa saliendo del mar**

Seiya mira la grabación junto al equipo de producción

"MUJER EN ESTADO PURO"...- **la tormenta de repente desaparece y el sol ilumina el bello rostro sonriente de Milk. Seiya mira su rostro totalmente hipnotizado  
><strong>  
>"ERES NATIVE"...- <strong>La propaganda termina con Milk tomando el frasco de perfume en la mano mientras unas coloridas mariposas la rodean. Fin del comercial. Los presentes aplauden muy satisfechos por los resultados<br>**  
>Bellísimo...- Pietro aplaude- ¡Milk lucio increíble! Se ve que nació para esto...<p>

Si...- Seiya solo afirma, llamando la atención de Pietro

Oye, jefecito... ¿Que te pasa?- le hace un puchero- ¿Que le pasan a esos hermosos ojos honey que están tan tristes?- Seiya lo mira y solo sonríe

Nada...

¿Como que nada?- Pietro le sonríe- Seiya... Nos conocemos desde hace 15 años... Y puedo notar desde 400 kilómetros de que estas triste...- Seiya levanta la cara- ¿Me quieres contar que es lo que te afecta?- Pietro deja de lado su habitual tono chillón a pasar a un grave tono de voz

Nada...- Piensa en la discusión que tuvo con Milk la vez pasada- Solo espero que no la halla regado...- Pietro lo mira confundido.

**Habían pasado una semana desde el escándalo que Goku había armado en el estudio de grabación. Las filmaciones se habían suspendido ese día para retomarlo al día siguiente. Fue un caos que solo Seiya, gracias a su habilidad de hacer negocios, pudo evitar una demanda judicial en manos de los representantes de Native. Después de su discusión con Milk, ella no le volvió a hablar.  
>Seiya había decidido no ir a la grabación en cuanto se entero de que Goku comenzó a buscar Milk a la salida del trabajo. Después de dos días de trabajo y una vez finalizado el comercial, Milk se resfrió y dio parte de enferma, extrañando a Seiya.<br>Por supuesto que fue aceptada su ausencia hasta que la morena se recupero por completo. Pero lo que mas molesto o es decir, afecto a Seiya fue que Milk de repente se volvió fría hacia el. No le hablaba como antes y casi ni le sonreía. Comenzó a gestarse entre los dos solo una relación laboral.  
>Por supuesto que Seiya esto le molestaba y mucho, pero cuando el quería hablar para aclarar las cosas con Milk, ella solo le decía:<strong>

"Nada que hablar". Seiya ya no sabia que hacer, pero estaba seguro que todo esto se desato después del escándalo que armo Goku. El sabia que el esposo de Milk estaba detrás de todo esto y el no iba a permitir que un ser como el se interponga en la relación que tiene con su hermana.

Ese cretino...- Piensa Seiya mientras observa por la ventana, como Goku recoge a Milk a la salida del trabajo- Se salio con la suya….-Seiya se sienta en el sillón y se toma la cabeza- ¡Soy un idiota!... no debí decirle eso…- Matsura piensa en la discusión que tuvo con Milk, después del día del escándalo

**FLASHBACK**

¡Debes divorciarte de Goku!- esas palabras pronunciadas de la boca de Seiya, rebotan en su cabeza

Milk, sabes que te quiero mucho...- Seiya la toma de las manos- Y me duele verte sufrir... Tu esposo no es alguien a quien considerar... El te abandono siete años... ¡SIETE!- Milk lo escucha atenta- ¿Como pudiste volver con un hombre que te abandono tanto tiempo? ¡No me lo explico!, además... ¿Has visto como actuó hoy?... ¡Fue un desconsiderado y muy violento!... Se nota que es un egoísta que solo piensa en el... Y yo…- Seiya descarga su pecho frente a ella- ¡No puedo tolerar que ese hombre malvado haga...!.

Basta...- Milk lo corta sorprendiendo a Seiya

¿Basta de que, Milk?

De hablar mal de mi esposo...- le responde muy triste

Pero Milk...

Se que Goku actuó muy mal ante ti y de mi, pero el no es malo...- le dice seria- A pesar de que Goku sea un poco egoísta y que me halla dejado por siete años y que hoy halla sido violento...- se toma el pecho- No es alguien malo...- Seiya se sorprende- Para nada... El es un ser sensible, cariñoso y un gran padre...

Pero...

¡Basta Seiya!...- Milk lo mira con firmeza- Yo amo a Goku con toda mi alma y yo no quiero y no te voy a permitir que hables mal de el...- Seiya siente que su corazón se despedaza lentamente- tu no lo conoces en profundidad... Si el actuó así hoy, siendo violentamente celoso... Es prueba suficiente para mí de que en verdad me ama...- ella termina muy seria. Seiya suspira, tratando tragar sus lagrimas

Esta bien... Y perdóname Milk...- después de unos minutos llegan al hogar de los Son- Aquí te dejo...- Seiya de inmediato se vuelve frió- Hasta mañana...

Seiya...- el no se voltea

Dime...

¿Mañana terminaremos de grabar el comercial?- pregunta ella como si nada

Eh... Si... Solo espero que no halla mas interrupciones...- termina con molestia

Ya no la habrá, Seiya...- Milk le responde firme y mira hacia su casa- Te juro que lo de hoy no se volverá a repetir...

Eso espero...- Sin mas Seiya se retira sin despedirse. Milk lo mira seria y entra a su hogar. Seiya regresa a su auto y emprende el regreso a casa

No lo puedo creer...- unas lagrimas se escapan de los ojos de Seiya- A pesar de todo lo ama...- golpea el volante con bronca- El no se la merece... ¡No es justo!... ¡NO ES JUSTO!- llora desconsoladamente

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

De seguro que el le hizo algo- aprieta sus puños- Esto no se va a quedar así...- Seiya maldice a Goku- Tu no arruinaras mi relación con Milk... No…- termina decidido

**En su regreso a casa, Milk observa a Goku. Desde el día del incidente el se había vuelto mas distante con ella. A pesar que había vuelto a buscarla al trabajo, el no pronuncia palabra alguna. Se ha vuelto una relación basada en las señas y esto comenzaba a desesperar a Milk**

Goku...- ella rompe- Esto no puede seguir así- el ni siquiera la mira- No se para que vienes a buscarme si ni siquiera me hablas...- lo mira con desesperación- ¡Ni un "Hola Milk!, ¿Como fue tu día?"- Goku se vuelve mas frió que nunca- ¿Eh?...- pero ella piensa unos segundos y - OH... A caso... ¿Solo vienes para controlarme?...- Goku por fin la mira- ¿Es eso?... No confías en mí

No... Te equivocas...- ella lo mira incrédula- Yo en ti confió, Milk...

¿Eh?

En quien no confió... Es en Seiya...- la mira serio

¿Que no confías en el?... pero

Si... El me da mala espina...- Responde Goku- Desde que el llego a nuestras vidas, nuestra relación empeoro... El se mete en todo, no para de meterse en nuestros problemas, siempre tiene una opinión para todo y lo peor de todo...- Milk ve como Goku clava sus uñas en el volante- Es que el nos aleja mas y mas como pareja... Y eso es algo que yo no voy...- Toma a Milk de las mejillas- a permitir...- Por eso Milk... Te pido que renuncies a tu trabajo- los ojos de ella se abren de la impresión- Ya no quiero que vuelvas mas...

¡No!- Milk se niega- ¿Como puedes pedirme eso?- Esta muy disgustada- ¡Eso no lo voy a hacer!

Mira... Si quieres yo...- Goku respira- Comenzare a trabajar...- Milk vuelve a impresionarse- Bulma me ha ofrecido un trabajo...

¡Un momento!- Milk lo detiene- ¿Me estas diciendo que vas a empezar a trabajar a cambio de que yo deje el mió?- Goku afirma convencido

Si... Estoy dispuesto a trabajar con tal de que tu dejes ese trabajo...- la morena masajea su sien con ambas manos tratando de que esas palabras que dijo su esposo entren en su cabeza

O sea que después de taaaaanto tiempo en el cual "Yo" te he ordenado que trabajaras en el cual nunca, pero NUNCA...- Milk comienza a enfadarse- me has obedecido... Tú ahora quieres hacerlo...solo por hecho de que estas ¿Celoso?...- Goku la mira seria- ¿Solo por eso lo haces?

Si...- le responde sin vueltas. Milk niega con su cabeza- Si... Estoy dispuesto a trabajar con tal que tu dejes el tuyo, Milk...- Milk se queda pensativa con el entrecejo fruncido- Milk... Yo te amo y no quiero que sigas trabajando, mostrándote así...- Ella suspira y lo mira de costado- Yo no quiero que otros hombres vean lo que yo solo veo en nuestra intimidad- la toma de las mejillas de nuevo- Por favor... Piénsalo...

Mmmmmm... Lo pensare...- Responde Milk y Goku le sonríe y le da un beso

Gracias, Milk...- ella apenas le sonríe. En la noche y después de cenar, Goku y Milk se quedan solos. Sus hijos fueron a visitar a su abuelo por sugerencia de Goku.  
>Mientras Milk terminaba de ducharse, el saiyayin miraba la TV<p>

"Mujer en estado puro"-El se congela al ver el comercial de su esposa. Lo mira bastante enojado

"NATIVE"- En verdad...- dice al finalizar el comercial- Ella luce hermosa...

"Trin trin trin"- de repente el teléfono del hogar suena y Goku se levanta a atenderlo- "Trin trin trin"

¿Hola?

"Te engañan…"- Goku enarca las cejas al oír una suave voz

¿Que? ¿Quien habla?

"Te engañan"- repiten y...- "Tu tu tututututu"- la llamada se corta. Goku solo se rasca la cabeza

¿Que raro? ¿Se habrán equivocado?- no le da demasiada importancia y sube a su habitación

Listo Akita...- Kurumi cuelga el teléfono y Sonsaku le da una señal- Ya hice la primera llamada

Bien... Querida- el rubio la toma de los hombros- Sigue así y quiero que a partir de ahora repitas este tipo de llamadas...- la mujer asiente- Quiero lograr atormentar al esposo de Milk Son- Sonríe- Así lograremos con el tiempo de que ese moreno de cabellera extraña, mate a nuestro gran "amigo", Seiya

¿Pero solo haremos esto?- pregunta Kurumi

No... Tengo más cartas bajo la manga, mi querida Kurumi... Con esto solo empezaremos a "calentar" el ambiente...- sonríe con malicia- a paso lento lograremos nuestro objetivo... Y ahora- Toma un celular- A seguir con los regalitos...- Sonsaku sigue con su plan.

**En la mañana**

Y la señora de la tienda me recomendó este riquísimo pie de moras- La madre de Bulma le habla a su hija- Y la verdad que esta...- Bulma parece perdida- ¿Bulma me escuchaste?- su hija no contesta- ¿Bulma? ¿Bulmaaaaa?

¿Ahhhh?- su madre suspira- ¿Me decías algo, mama?

Bulma... ¿Que pasa?- Bulma la mira con tristeza- Desde hace unos días que te noto distraída...- sonríe- Y eso que yo también lo soy... Pero también puedo darme cuenta de todo...- Bulma suspira- ¿Que te esta molestando, pequeña?

Goku...- dice sincera

¿Goku?- Piensa- ¡Ahhhh, siiii ese chico tan guapo y valiente?- Bulma agacha su cabeza- ¿Que pasa con el?

Ha estado muy triste y enojado... Desde que Milk es modelo, pude notar que la relación de ellos se esta rompiendo...- Toma una respiración profunda- Yo sabia que a Goku le iba a molestar todo lo que Milk hace en su profesión, pero la verdad que no espere que fuera tanto... Quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarlos... Pero...

Bulma... Se que estas preocupada por Goku... Pero no debes interferir, es un problema que solo ellos pueden resolver...- le dice seria

Lo se... Pero me temo que hay algo mas...- Dice seria- la ultima vez que hable con Yamcha, me dijo que Goku se había puesto como loco al ver el afiche de Milk en una publicidad...

¡Siiii, yo la vi!- La señora Briefs se emociona- ¡Estaba divina!

¡Mama, déjame terminar!- se enoja callando a su madre- Sus celos se están volviendo enfermizos... Ayer llame a Goku para hablar con el... Pero no lo encontré, su hijo Gohan me contó que Goku recoge a Milk a la salida del trabajo...- dice sorprendida

Bueno... Buscar a su esposa no esta nada mal, Bulma...- su madre la conforta

Si eso lo se... Pero aun no me dejas terminar...- Bulma bufe molesta- Goku se esta volviendo celoso y muy posesivo y eso es peligroso, mama...- Bulma entrecierra los ojos- Y además... Gohan también me contó que Milk se había vuelto muy fría con Goku- La madre de Bulma le presta mas atención- Pasa mas tiempo en su trabajo y ya casi no le presta atención sus hijos...Y Seiya...- se toma la frente- Pasa mucho tiempo con ella y esto molesta mucho a Goku. Pero lo peor de todo...- Bulma se pone nerviosa- Es que hay una posibilidad de que Milk...- Su madre la nota tensa

¿Que cosa, hija?

Que Milk...- piensa- Le es infiel a Goku...- por fin los ojos de su madre se abren

¿¡Pero Bulma!?- la mujer la toma de las manos- ¿¡Como puedes decir eso!?

Mama hay algo que no te conté...- respira hondo- Hace unos días cuando fui al restaurante con Vegeta, vimos de pura casualidad a Milk merendando en compañía de un joven de cabello rubio...

Ahhhh... Eso si que no me lo esperaba, Bulma...- la rubia se toma el pecho- Pero estas... ¿Segura?

No exactamente... Pero ese joven tomaba a Milk de las manos de manera afectuosa...- termina triste y preocupada

Eso es terrible... ¿Milk siendo infiel?

Aun no lo se mama... Pero esto tengo que averiguarlo...- dice Bulma- Yo se que Goku hizo sufrir mucho a Milk en el pasado, pero eso no es un motivo para que ella lo engañe...- termina muy seria- Lo único que se es que si averiguo de que Milk le es infiel a mi mejor amigo...- Cierra sus puños- Juro que nunca se lo voy a perdonar...- la rubia ve a su hija con un poco de temor

**En la casa de los Son...  
><strong>  
><strong>Goku sale de la ducha, después de una de sus tantas sesiones de entrenamiento<strong>

¡Mmmmmm, que bien me siento!- se estira alzando sus brazos en alto

¡Tock, tock, tock!- golpean su puerta y se dirige a ella y la abre

¿Si?- un joven de traje se presenta

Disculpe, buenos días- el hombre se inclina amablemente- ¿Es usted el señor Son Goku?

Si así es...- responde con una sonrisa- ¿Y usted quien es?

Yo soy solo un mensajero, señor- responde y le entrega un paquete- Le envían este presente...- Goku lo mira raro y lo toma

¿Esto es para mi?- el joven asiente- ¿Pero quien lo envía?

No lo se señor, soy un mensajero y solo me contrataron para entregarle esto...- saca una libreta y una pluma- ¿Podría firmar aquí, por favor?

Ahhh... Si...- Goku lo firma

Gracias señor, que tenga un buen día- el hombre se retira y Goku entra a su hogar

¿Pero quien me enviara esto?- Goku abre el paquete y solo ve una carta en ella- Y esto...¿Que es?- y la lee

_**"Señor Son, tenga cuidado... Soy un amigo anónimo que solo desea advertirle algo muy importante"**_- Goku enarca las cejas y sigue leyendo- _**"Tenga cuidado... No se fié de Seiya Matsura..."**_- Los ojos de Goku se agrandan- _**"Es un hombre desleal que juega muy sucio. Es un trepador que solo desea jugar con las personas para aprovecharse de ellas"**_- Goku se queda pensativo- _**"Solo soy una persona que desea ayudarlo a evitarle una terrible pena".**_..- Goku se vuelve muy serio- _**"Cuídese... No deje que Matsura se salga con la suya... Cuídese y cuide muy bien a su esposa y a su familia"**_- la carta termina y Goku la arruga

Primero fueron esas llamadas... Y ahora esto...- la carta deja muy confundido a Goku- ¿Que significa esto?

**Mientras...**

Y terminamos...- Pietro termina de sacar las ultimas fotos y Milk se levanta de un sillón ingles rojo- ¡Estas fotos quedaron bellísimas, Milk!- la morena sonríe- En cuanto las edite te las mostrare primor...- termina satisfecho Pietro- Ahora ve a descansar

Gracias, Pity- Milk se relaja y va hacia su camarín. En el camino se cruza con Seiya quien solo le sonríe, pero Milk solo lo ignora, llenándolo de enojo. La morena entra a su camarín

Basta...- Seiya aprieta sus puños- Esto no puede seguir así...- y entra al camarín- ¡Milk, tenemos que hablar!

¡Ahhhh, Seiya!- Milk se cubre, esta en ropa interior- ¿Deberías golpear antes de entrar?- dice molesta

¡Eso no importa!- le grita asustando a Milk- Ya me canse de esta situación...¿Hasta cuando piensas ignorarme?- le dice serio- ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar enojada conmigo?- casi le suplica- ¡Ya no puedo soportar tu indiferencia, Milk!- la toma de los brazos y la sacude, dejando que su bata caiga al suelo, dejándola solo con la ropa interior- ¡Por favor, habla conmigo!- Milk ve los ojos suplicantes de el y su corazón se acelera

Seiya... En primer lugar... Suéltame- el la suelta- Y en segundo lugar... No te estaba ignorando- Mira hacia su costado- ¿Hemos estado hablando o no?

Pero solo cosas de trabajo, Milk...- Seiya comienza a desesperarse- Mira Milk... Si aun sigues enojada conmigo por la otra vez...- Cierra sus ojos- Te pido perdón... ¡Perdóname!... Yo no quise entrometerme en la relación con tu esposo... Es que yo... No podía soportar que el te tratara así...- la mira con desesperación- ¡El no debería haberte gritado y tratado así!

¡Basta!- lo corta- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero hables mal de el!- se enfada- Mira Seiya... Se que me quieres mucho como tu hermana y me encanta que me trates así y que te preocupares por mi...- le dice suave- Pero quiero que entiendas que no debes interferir en mi relación con mi esposo... Ni quiero oír tus sugerencias- Seiya la mira con vergüenza- A pesar de que Goku me hizo muchas cosas... Yo lo sigo amando y el amor que siento por el me permite perdonarlo...- lo toma de las manos- Se que te preocupas por mi y siento mucho si te hice sufrir, Seiya... Pero entiéndeme de que estaba enojada y mas por que utilizaste a mi hijo Goten para sacarle información sobre mi vida personal...- Seiya se sonroja- No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer... La próxima vez que quieras saber algo sobre mi...- lo mira con los ojos fruncidos- Me lo preguntas directamente...- le dice autoritaria- ¿Entendido?

Esta bien... Perdóname por eso... No quise...- sacude su cabellera- Entrometerme y admito que utilizar a un niño para obtener información fue demasiado bajo...¡Perdón Milk!- ella sonríe

Te perdono, hermano- Seiya levanta su cabeza- ¡Ven acá!- Milk abre sus brazos y Seiya la estrecha en un fuerte abrazo

¡OH, Milk!- La abraza con fuerza- ¡De verdad, lo siento!

¡Y yo también!- ambos se quedan así y un ligero sonido se escucha

¡Listo!- Kurumi quien estaba en el lugar escondida, toma una fotografía de ambos abrazados- Con esta foto... Lograre mucho- sonríe satisfecha.

**A la salida de Corporación Capsule, Bulma sale vestida con un corto vestido verde y un saco marrón. La genio lucia muy atractiva y se dirigía con su limusina voladora a la capital.  
><strong>  
>Ahora si...- acerca su bolso muy contenta- Por fin un día de descanso y de shooping, jijiji- La peliazul llega al lugar y comienza a caminar por el centro, hasta que pasa por una joyería<p>

¡Ohhhhh, que lindos pendientes!- mira por la vidriera- ¿Mmmm?... No me vendrían mal unos nuevos aros... Así combinan con mi nuevo vestido negro- dice y entra al lugar. Camina por la enorme joyería hasta que ve algo- ¿Eh?- mira a una pareja de espaldas y en cuanto ve que la mujer morena se voltea...

¡No, no, no!- la mujer rechaza un collar- Seiya... Te lo agradezco, pero no...

¡OH, vamos Milk!- el insiste- ¡Déjame regalarte esto!- los ojos azules de Bulma se abren a no mas poder- ¡Tengo que compensarte con algo!

No, Seiya... En serio...- observa el collar con cierto temor- Además ese collar de rubíes es carísimo...

Eso no importa, el dinero no es algo que me importe...un regalo para ti no tiene precio...- Seiya le sonríe- además estos rubíes combinan perfecto con tu tono claro de piel...- Milk se sonroja- Vamos... Déjame probártelo...- Milk asiente rendida y Bulma puede apreciar como el rostro de la bella morena se colorea levemente- ¿Lo ves?...- ambos se sostienen la mirada- ¡Te queda precioso, Milk!

Seiya... Yooo...- Bulma no soporta mas la situación

¡Ejemp!- Bulma carraspea llamando la atención de los dos

¡Ahhhh... Bu... Bulmaaa!- Milk se queda de piedra- ¿Que... Que haces aquí?

Pues, venia como clienta...- responde un poco molesta- ¿Y tu?- la mira de reojo- ¿No deberías estar "Trabajando"?- Milk traga saliva

Pues...

No sabia que te gustaban las joyas, Milk...- toma el collar del cuello de Milk- Ni menos que tuvieras gustos tan caros...- eleva una ceja- ¿Ganas muy bien, no?- la esposa de Goku no sabe que decir- Digo... Este collar vale una fortuna, Milk...

Ese es un regalo mío...- Seiya interviene, Bulma lo mira de reojo

¿Un regalo?- Seiya nota como Milk se pone tensa- Se que no debería "Meterme"- dice Bulma- Pero no le parece que es un regalo un poco caro... Señor Matsura...

Nada es lo suficientemente caro para mi, Señora...- responde Seiya- Además no me cuesta nada mas si se trata de un regalo para mi hermana...- a Milk esta situación no le es nada grata

Bien... Si usted acostumbra a hacer regalos tan caros para alguien que no es su ESPOSA...- esto último lo dijo más para Milk que otra cosa

Si... No es mi esposa pero si alguien a quien yo aprecio con toda mi alma...- termina Seiya- Vamos Milk... Regresemos al trabajo... Se termino el receso...- Toma a Milk del brazo y Bulma los sigue con la mirada

¡Milk!...- Bulma la llama y Milk se voltea aun nerviosa- Debes volver temprano... Goku te espera en casa...- Seiya se detiene un poco molesto por el comentario de Bulma

Si... Bulma...- Milk le da una sonrisa nerviosa. Ambos se retiran

Lo sabia...- Bulma se cruza de brazos- Entre ellos algo se traen...

Mil disculpas, Seiya...- Milk esta nerviosa- Bulma no es...

¿Una metida?- Dice Seiya

No, no quise decirte eso...- ella suspira- No la malinterpretes... Bulma suele ser muy directa para decir las cosas...

Ella malinterpreto las cosas, Milk...- dice- de seguro esa mujer creyó que entre tu y yo...- Seiya siente que su corazón late mas rápido- Pasa algo...

¡No, Por favor!- Milk se asusta y a Seiya se le quiebra el corazón- ¡Eso seria un problema, debo aclarar las cosas con ella cuanto antes!

Si... Cuanto antes...- dice en un susurro

¡Ayyyy siiiii!- Bulma regresa a su casa- ¡Nada es suficientemente caro para mi!- remeda a Seiya- ¡Nada lo es si se trata de mi hermana!... ¡Por favorrrr!- termina molesta- Se nota a kilómetros de que ese tipo le gusta Milk... Y esa Milk...- Bufe enojada- Debería...- y al detener su auto...- ¿Goku?- baja del vehiculo

¡Hola Bulma!- la saluda con su habitual sonrisa pero enseguida desaparece

¡Hola Goku!- Ella nota su semblante preocupado- ¿Pasa algo?- el afirma

Si... Quería hablar contigo...- Goku le muestra a Bulma un paquete- Esta mañana me llego esto...- dice preocupado y Bulma al leerlo se preocupa mas

_**"Lo sabia"-**_ piensa la peliazul

¿Y?- Akita ve como Kurumi llega con una gran sonrisa- ¿Como va el plan?

Muy bien...- le entrega la nueva fotografía y Sonsaku la toma- Esta la saque tras bambalinas...

Mmmmm... Provocadora...- dice- Veo que no es necesario que finjamos tanto... Ellos solos se bastan...- La deja sobre la mesa

¿Que hago?- pregunta la mujer- ¿Se la envió a ese tal Goku?

No… tengo una idea mejor...- Akita saca otras fotografías y en ella se ve a Bulma junto a Vegeta- ¿Ves a estas personas?- Kurumi las observa- Ellos son amigos de ese Goku... Mis detectives averiguaron que esta guapa mujer es Bulma Briefs y es la mejor amiga de el...- Akita se levanta- a ellos los vi de casualidad cuando el otro día tome el te con Milk Son... Quiero que esta foto se la envíes a ella...- señala a Bulma- No pongas ninguna nota, solo envía la fotografía, asegúrate de que llegué esta misma noche...

Enseguida...

Y además quiero que llames al personal del laboratorio...- ordena- Diles que me envíen la muestra del nuevo fármaco

¿Los del somnífero?

El afirma- ¿Que planeas hacer, Akita?

Te lo diré... El sábado tengo entendido de que Matsura junto a Milk Son tendrán una cena de negocios...- Kurumi presta atención- Con los gerentes de Native... Y yo planeo asistir...

Pero...- lo interrumpe- ¿No seria demasiado obvio que si te presentas, correrías el riesgo de que tanto Seiya como Milk, se retiren?

Si... Pero yo no estaré presente directamente Kurumi, no...- sonríe- Uno de los representantes de Native es un gran amigo mió y este amigo me debe un "favor" y que crees...- su rostro se ilumina- El sábado me lo cobrare...

¿Y que hará?- pregunta intrigada

Ya lo sabrás...- termina en incógnito

¿Tu que opinas, Bulma?- pregunta Goku- ¿Crees que esto sea una broma?

No lo se...- Bulma lee la carta una y otra vez- Yo digo Goku que no le tomes importancia a esto...- le dice- Solo dice que debes cuidarte de Matsura pero después no dice nada mas...- ella piensa en Matsura y se le hierve la sangre- ¡Tu no le hagas caso a esta carta ni tampoco le prestes atención a esas extrañas llamadas!- trata de ser convincente

¿Y de esto?- Bulma ve el collar que Akita le envió a Milk- esto estaba escondido en el armario…- Bulma queda anonadada- Es de Milk y yo no se lo regale…

¿Este collar es de ella?- Bulma se toma la frente, de repente piensa en Seiya

¿En qué piensas Bulma?- ella le sonríe

En que quizás este sea un regalo de algún fan…- trata de ocultar su nerviosismo

¿Fan?- Goku se rasca la cabeza

Si un fan… como ella es ya casi es un celebridad, de seguro que se lo envió un admirador secreto…- le palmea la espalda

¿Segura?- Goku la mira triste

Si, Goku... No te olvides de que Milk es ahora alguien famosa y de seguro alguien solo quiere darle un cumplido...- Bulma le palmea la espalda

Si tú lo dices... Pero igual...- se cruza de brazos- Ese tal Seita...

Seiya...- corrige Bulma

Bueno... Seiya... No me cae bien...- Se enoja

Lo se... A mi también...- dice Bulma pensando en lo que paso en la joyería

¿Te cae mal?- Goku se extraña- ¿Y eso por que?

No por nada... - Termina con una sonrisa- Tu solo relájate Goku y olvídate de esto... ¿Si?- lo abraza

De acuerdo... Y gracias por tus palabras, Bulma...

¿Oye, para que están los amigos?- Bulma le revuelve el cabello- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Goku... - El le sonríe como un chico

Lo se...- Goku pone sus dedos en la frente- ¡Gracias Bulma y adiós!- al instante desaparece. Bulma solo suspira mas molesta que antes

¡Pobre Goku!... no pude decirle la verdad...- se tapa la cara- Es posible que Milk si tenga algo con Seiya... Mí querido amigo... Esto no te lo mereces...- dice decidida- Tengo que averiguarlo... Si Milk te engaña...- cierra sus puños- ¡Juro que la mato!

**En la casa de los Son  
><strong>  
>¡Oh, vamos Seiya pasa!...- Seiya entra con temor a la casa de Milk...<p>

¿Segura?- mira para todos lados- No quisiera encontrarme con tu esposo...- termina con cierto temor

Descuida... No esta- Milk cuelga su saco- Hoy tengo entendido que visitaba a Krilin y conociéndolo, de seguro regresa a la noche

Si tu lo dices...- y al pasar

¡Tío, Seiyaaaaa!- Goten entra casi volando al sentir su presencia

¡Ahhh Goten!- Seiya lo mira casi asustado-¡Me asustaste!

¡Perdón tío, no fue mi intención!

Entraste tan rápido que por un momento pensé que "Volabas", Goten...- comenta pensando en la vez que lo vio volar con Trunks. A Milk se le erizan los pelos

¡Ahhhh, Seiya!- Milk lo corta- ¿No quieres un cafecito?

Si... Si...- ella entra a la cocina

Goten... Ven un segundo por favor...- lo llama Milk

Si, mama...- y al entrar a la cocina

Goten...- ella lo reta en voz baja- No quiero que entres así... Estabas volando y el te vio también...- lo mira muy seria- Debes tener mas cuidado... Si el se entera de tus habilidades, sería un problema... ¿Entendiste?

¡Ah!...¡Perdón mami!- el chiquito se tapa la frente

Okey...- suspira- Hazme un favor... Lleva esta charola con café a la mesa, por favor

¡Si, mami!- el niño se retira y Milk suspira

Casi... Casi

¡Aquí tienes tío!- Goten deja la bandeja con café en la mesa

¡Gracias, Goten!- Seiya toma la taza- Eres muy amable...

¿Te sirvo café, tío?- se ofrece Goten y toma la jarra

No... Goten, yo me sirvo

¡Pero puedo mira!- y al tomar la jarra, debido a la fuerza de Goten... Aprieta la jarra y esta se hace añicos, salpicando con café muy caliente el pecho de Seiya

¡Ayyyyyy!- grita Seiya, alarmando a Milk

¡PERDON TIOOOO!- Goten se asusta

¿¡PERO QUE PASO!?- Milk al verlo sacudirse- ¡Ohhhh, Seiya! ¿Te quemaste?

¡Ahhh!... ¡No es nada!

¿¡GOTEN!?- Milk lo mira furiosa- ¡¿Mira lo que le hiciste a tu tío?!

¡Perdón mami!- agacha la cabeza avergonzado

¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

¡Ya Milk!- la para Seiya- No... Es para tanto

¿¡Como que no!?- le dice preocupada- ¡Te mojaste y quemaste todo el pecho!- ella le señala la gran mancha de café

No es nada... En serio... Además no me queme... Me la tire de inmediato- Milk lo mira preocupada

Ven Seiya... Quítate la camisa- El se la saca- La voy a lavar...- y al verlo sin camisa... Puede apreciar su excelente estado físico... Ella no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco- Ahhhh... Voy por una camisa de Goku... Pu... Pu... Puede que te quede...- Milk sube a toda prisa al cuarto. Seiya la mira de costado y sonríe tímidamente

¡Por dios...!- se tapa la cara- ¿Pero que me pasa?- tiene el pulso acelerado

Aquí tiene señor Sonsaku- Un hombre de avanzada edad le entrega un paquete- Y recuerde...- Le dice muy serio- Bastan con unas cuantas gotas para que la persona que la beba quede profundamente dormida... Y no se pase... Porque puede ser peligroso

Descuide... Tendré cuidado...- mira a Kurumi- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo dura el efecto, doctor?

En la dosis justa... Solo un par de horas

Perfecto...- el rubio sonríe con maldad y su ayudante Kurumi lo mira igual- Con esto mi querida Kurumi- le acaricia el pelo- Tendremos nuestra querida venganza contra Matsura... ¿Eres feliz, cariño?

Si... Lo soy...- responde la chica con una sonrisa

¡Te queda bien!- Milk sonríe ante Seiya

Si... Aunque es un poco más suelta aquí arriba- señala sus hombros

Es que la espalda de Goku es más ancha que la tuya... Pero la camisa naranja te queda muy bien- toma la camisa manchada- Tu espérame Seiya...- le dice- en un santiamén tu camisa quedara limpia... No me tardo...- y ella sale al lavadero. Milk toma la camisa de Seiya y la estrecha contra su pecho quedándose muy pensativa.

¡Adiós, Videl!- Gohan se despide de la morena- ¡Hasta mañana!

¡Hasta mañana, Gohan!- ambos jóvenes se despiden y se separan y cada uno regresa a su hogar

¡QUE BIEN!- Gohan se alegra- ¡Es bueno ser el mejor de la clase!- se sonríe- ¡Ya con esto, tengo el promedio más alto de la escuela!- llega a su hogar- ¡Mama se pondrá feliz cuando...!- abre la puerta

¡Hola, Gohan!- el hijo mayor se encuentra con Seiya, sentado en el living- ¿Cómo estás?- Seiya lo saluda un poco temeroso. Gohan lo mira de arriba a abajo muy serio y con los puños cerrados...

¿Y... Y... mi mama?- pregunta sin saludar. Seiya traga saliva

Esta lavando ropa afuera...- responde Goten. Gohan bufe molesto y sale disparado hacia afuera, dejando atónitos a Seiya y a Goten

"Sabia que no era una buena idea el venir aquí"- piensa Seiya arrepentido. Gohan a toda prisa sube al lavadero de su casa y se encuentra con Milk, ella al verlo...

¡Ahhh, hijo volvis...!

¿¡POR QUE SEIYA TIENE PUESTA LA CAMISA DE PAPA!?- la corta muy molesto, Milk se sorprende

¿Que dices, hijo?- Gohan frunce las cejas muy enojado

¿¡QUE TE PREGUNTE PORQUE ESE TIPO TIENE PUESTA LA CAMISA DE MI PAPA!?- le dice muy grosero y Milk le responde muy enojada

¡EL SE QUEMO CON EL CAFÉ!...- responde bastante alterada. Gohan no cambia su cara- Tu hermano le tiro accidentalmente una jarra de café encima...- le muestra la camisa recién lavada- Y como la lave le preste por un rato la camisa de Goku...- Gohan ahora comprende y luego se siente avergonzado por pensar en otra cosa- Y ahora me dices ¿Por qué rayos me hablaste así, tan grosero? - le increpa- ¡No te olvides de que soy tu madre, Gohan! ¡ASI QUE RESPETAME!- le grita

Ahhhh... Lo... Siento mama- baja la cabeza. Milk ya se le baja un poco el coraje- Perdón... No quise gritarte...

Disculpa aceptada...- Le dice- La próxima vez, hijo mío, debes preguntar primero...- Termina y baja, dejando a su hijo con un sabor amargo en la boca...

**En la noche...  
><strong>  
>¡Buenas noches, mi amor!- Bulma saluda a su hijo y se va hacia su cuarto- ¡Ahhhhh, estoy muerta!- al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Vegeta quien duerme plácidamente en la cama- ¡Ah, mi Vegeta!- le acaricia el pelo- Es tan dulce cuando duerme...- le besa la frente- Como quisiera que sea así de tranquilo cuando está despierto...<p>

¡Tock tock!- Bulma siente un ruido que se oye desde su ventana, como si golpearan su vidrio

¿Y ese ruido?- ella se levanta y se dirige a la ventana- ¿Que fue eso?- y al abrir la ventana- ¿Y esto?- toma una pequeña caja- ¿Quién lo dejo?- mira hacia todos lados pero no ve a nadie- ¿Sera una broma de mi padre?- y al abrirla...- ¡OHHH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!- toma una foto y se la lleva al pecho- ¡Es Milk y...!- no puede creer lo que ve- ¿Seiya?- en la foto se la ve a Milk en ropa interior abrazando a Seiya- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- está en shock...- ¡Milk engaña a Goku!- Bulma llega a una terrible conclusión

**Después de cenar, Goku y Milk se preparan para dormir. La morena no puede dejar de pensar en Seiya... Esa imagen de el sin camisa, la cautivo  
><strong>  
><strong>"Se veía tan lindo"<strong>- piensa pero enseguida se arrepiente- **"¿Pero que estoy diciendo?"**- se golpea la cara**- "Seiya es mi hermano, ¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso?"**- y luego mira a Goku- **"Mi Goku es mucho más hermoso... Pero Seiya..."-** se toca la frente- **"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el?"**- recuerda ese bello cuerpo delgado pero bien tonificado de Seiya y ese leve tono dorado de piel de Matsura... y de repente Milk siente como el centro de su ser comienza a humedecerse- **"Oh, Por Kami"-** su corazón se agita con violencia**- "Estoy... Excitada"-** y mira a su esposo. Un ferviente deseo surge en ella- ¿Goku?- lo sacude

¿Mmmmm?- Goku gime- ¿Qué pasa, Milk?- pero siente como ella de improvisto se le sube encima- ¿Milk?

Por favor... Goku...- Ella rosa sus labios contra los de su esposo- ¡Tómame!- Los ojos de Goku se abren por el asombro

¿Q.. Qué?- le dice extrañado

¡Tómame!- Milk se saca el camisón blanco quedando solo en bragas. Goku mira como los Milk toma entre sus manos sus senos y los aprieta ante el- ¡Hazme tuya, Goku!- El moreno sonríe ante tal petición

"**Pero…¿Y ahora que le pasa?"-**se pregunta Goku al verla así, muy extrañado por la petición de su esposa

¡Por favor, Goku!- ella le acaricia las mejillas

Si lo deseas...- Goku de improvisto y aprovechando la situación, se tira encima de Milk, metiendo su boca entre los pechos de ella

¡Ahhhhh, Gokuuuuuuu!- ella cierra los ojos y puede sentir como Goku comienza a chupar y besar los pezones - ¡Sigue... Sigue!- acaricia los cabellos de el

¿Te gusta?- dice Goku soltando los pechos y bajando sus besos a la entrepierna de ella retirando la prenda y metiendo los dedos en ella

¡Ahgggggg!- Milk se arquea

¡Mmmmmm!- Dice Goku- ¿¡Veo que te excitaste un poco rápido esta vez!?- Le abre las piernas de ella y mete su lengua y juega con ella una y otra vez, lamiendo cada pliegue de Milk

¡Ayyyyy, ahhhhh, Go... Gokuuu!- se arquea por el suave tacto, llegando fácilmente al orgasmo

Y ahora...- Goku se limpia los labios- El toque de gracia... ¡Ahhhh!- pero de inmediato, Milk se levanta y de un tirón le baja los pantalones a su esposo

¡No tan rápido!- Milk se lame los labios- ¡Ahora es mi turno!- Goku la mira sorprendido, nunca había visto a Milk tan excitada

¡Ehhhh, Milk... Yo... Ahhhhh!- Pero cuando Goku iba a decir algo, siente como su esposa toma el miembro masculino con ambas manos y las mueve de arriba a abajo- ¡Milk...!- Ella pasea sus manos en la entrepierna de él. Goku comienza a excitarse también

Esto todavía no es nada...- dice Milk y de un tirón se lleva el miembro de Goku a su boca, llegando hasta el fondo de su garganta

¡Ohhhh, ahhhhhh!- Goku se muerde los labios. El tacto de la cálida boca de Milk en su hombría es muy placentero para el- ¡Ahhhhhh!- al oír el pedido de Goku, Milk la chupa más rápido y sube su cabeza una y otra vez y siguen así por casi cinco minutos- ¡AHHHHHH!- Milk cierra los ojos y siente como Goku acaba en su boca- ¡Ayyyyy!- ella se relame los labios

¿Te gusto?- Pregunta Milk a Goku. El solo asiente

Si... Si... Pero esto... Aun... No... Termina- Goku sonríe y vuelve a pararse, poniendo sus manos en su miembro. Goku comienza a masturbarse delante de su esposa, hasta que siente que su pene se erecta de nuevo. Milk muy satisfecha por lo que ve, abre sus piernas y se pone en pose para que Goku la penetre- ¡Y ahora!- de una embestida entra en ella y comienza a bombear lentamente. Milk cierra los ojos, mientras disfruta del erótico momento

¡AHHHHH!- Milk comienza a gemir y Goku va más rápido. Milk cierra los ojos.

**"Te quiero... MILK!"**- de repente la morena siente en su cabeza las palabras de Seiya. Ella abre los ojos y al abrirlos puede ver a Seiya encima de ella. Esto la hace sobresaltarse- **"Te quiero, Chibi"-** le dice "Seiya"

¡Ahhh!- ella pasea sus suaves manos por el pecho del castaño. El, la mira con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Milk sonríe y puede ver más de cerca esos bellos ojos color miel que la hipnotizan. Sus manos bajan al abdomen de "Seiya". Los gemidos de Milk aumentan a medida de que los movimientos de cadera de el se intensifican- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- está por llegar al orgasmo nuevamente- ¡AHHHHHHH SEIYAAAAA!- el ritmo se para y Milk al abrir los ojos...- ¡AYYYY!- Goku aprieta las muñecas de Milk con fuerza

¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?-Milk se da cuenta de su error muy tarde

¿¡Ahhh, Goku!?- pero el la aprieta con mucha fuerza, lastimándola- ¡Ayyyy me duele!

¿¡TE DIJE QUE DIJISTE!?- Goku la mira con furia- ¿¡Por qué lo nombraste a el!?- Milk se da cuenta que su mente le jugó una mala pasada- ¡¿Por qué dijiste SEIYA?!- La morena trata de zafarse- ¡DIMEEEE!- los ojos de Goku se vuelven verdes- Milk tiembla del miedo

¡Go... Goku...! ¡Fue un error, un error, lo... Lo siento!- Goku no la suelta- ¡Pensé justo en el trabajo... So... Solo eso!- Los ojos de Goku se mantienen verdes

¡No te creo!- Goku la aprieta más

¡Te... Te lo juro!- Lagrimas se escurren de los ojos de Milk- ¡Por... Favor! ¡Mmmmmm!- Goku solo la besa casi con violencia y la suelta

¡Yo voy a hacer que nunca más digas su nombre en mi presencia!- Milk lo mira con temor por primera vez en su vida- ¡Nunca más!- y de un salto se asoma por la ventana,- ¡Y si vuelves a nombrármelo una vez más juro que te...!- Y Goku se va volando dejándola en estado de shock

¡Noooo!- se tapa la boca con ambas manos- ¡Dioses! ¿Qué me pasa?- ella llora desconsolada

¡BASTA BASTA BASTA!- Goku vuela a toda velocidad y en pocos segundos recorre la tierra- ¡Ya no lo soporto más!- se convierte en super saiyayin- ¡¿Y SI EN VERDAD MILK ME ENGAÑA?!- unas lágrimas se le escurren por las mejillas- ¿¡Y SI ME ENGAÑA CON SEI...!?- pero no puede terminar la frase - ¡POR KAMI!- dice el con voz temblorosa- ¿¡QUE HAGO SI MILK ME DEJA!? ¿¡QUE HAGO!?- y el más fuerte del universo desahoga su pecho y sin darse cuenta siente un ki muy conocido y molesto- ¡este ki!- Goku aterriza justo en la mansión de Seiya- con que él vive aquí….

**Goku deja su estado súper saiyayin y recorre el lugar. El guerrero ve una luz encendida. Al ver por la ventana, observa a Seiya escribiendo en su computadora y gracias a su excelente vista, puede ver una imagen de su esposa en ropa interior. Esto hace enfadar aún más a Goku.**

Con esto termino…- Seiya cierra su casilla de mail- estas fotos serán las elegidas para salir en la tapa de la revista…- sin darse cuenta que Goku está detrás suyo. Los ojos del ser mas poderoso del universo vuelven a tornarse verdes- Milk…- Goku se queda quieto- eres tan…

¿Hermosa?- dice Goku y al oírlo, Seiya se sobresalta

¡Tu!- Seiya se echa para atrás-¡¿Qué CARAJOS HACES EN MI CASA?!- Goku ni se intimida- ¿Cómo DIABLOS ENTRASTE?

¡ESO NO IMPORTA!- El guerrero lo amenaza- ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes una foto de mi esposa en tu computadora?- Matsura lo mira frio

No pienso contestarte esa pregunta…- responde- No sé cómo diablos entraste a mi casa- le dice amenazante- pero te doy ¡Tres segundos!, para que abandones mis dominios o sino… llamare a la policía

¡TUS AMENAZAS NO ME ASUSTAN, CELTA!

¡SEIYAAAA, ME LLAMO SEIYAAAA!- una vena sobresale de la frente de Seiya- ¡TU TAMPOCO ME ASUSTAS! ¡LARGATE, GOKU!

¡NOOOO!- ese grito muy eufórico ahora si asusta a Seiya-¡NO ME VOY A IR HASTA QUE LOGRE DESHACERME DE TI!- los puños de Goku largan pequeñas chispas- ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI, DESDE QUE TU LLEGASTE MI VIDA MATRIMONIAL SE CAE A PEDAZOS!- grita con ira y Seiya enarca las cejas- ¡MILK NO DEJA DE PASAR TIEMPO CONTIGO Y NO DEJA DE PENSAR EN TI!- los ojos de Seiya se abren hasta donde no dan más sus parpados- ¡ LA ESTOY PERDIENDO POR TU CULPA Y YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS, TENGO QUE MATARTE!- los ojos de Goku se llenan de lágrimas y rabia

¿Qué?- el castaño mantiene fija su mirada en Goku-¿vas a matarme?- Goku amaga con querer eliminarlo de una vez- ¡Claro, es la única manera que alguien como tu quiera deshacerte de mí! ¡Pero déjame decirte una cosa, Goku!- ambos se sostienen la mirada- ¡Podrás matarme si quieres, pero aun así no lograras que Milk te perdone!- esas palabras logran frenar a Goku

¿De qué hablas?- Seiya suspira y Goku tiembla del coraje

De "Tu" abandono…-le señala con su dedo y Goku se sorprende por sus palabras- ¿Por qué crees que Milk pasa tiempo conmigo? ¿Por qué le gusto? ¡**NO**!- grita - ¡Por que la escucho, porque estoy ahí para cuando ella me necesita CUANDO ESTA TRISTE Y DEPRIMIDA, porque soy su hermano!- Goku respira con dificultad- ¡Ella estuvo mucho tiempo sola por tu culpa! ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando ella necesitaba tu apoyo y tu contención? ¿RESPONDEME?- Goku por primera vez se da cuenta de algo

Yo…- Goku no sabe que decir

¿Tengo razón verdad?- Seiya lo mira fijo- Si Milk pasa tiempo conmigo es por tu culpa…- Goku lo vuelve a mirar y Seiya suspira…- no la mía… Si quieres recuperar a Milk solo depende de ti… no de mi- el saiyayin se toma la frente, Matsura dice algo que en realidad no quiere decir- Milk es como mi hermana… solo eso- Goku se voltea al oírlo- No pienses cualquier cosa…- cierra su ojos- ¿Me…?- pero al abrirlos puede ver que Goku ya no está ahí- ¿Goku?- mira hacia todos lados- ¡Se fue!

Goku al retomar el vuelo, piensa en todo lo que le dijo Matsura- ¡Maldita sea!- dice- ¡Tiene razón!- levanta la velocidad- ¡Es todo culpa mía!

**Al día siguiente Milk amanece con una terrible apariencia. Sus ojos enrojecidos delatan que ha llorado por un largo tiempo. Al bajar al salón ve a Goku sentado en el sillón. Ella al verlo, tiembla**

**No puede evitar pensar en lo de anoche. Su mente y su corazón por primera vez en su vida, pensó en otro hombre que no sea Goku. Y este nuevo sentimiento la atormenta.****  
>Milk lentamente baja y se pone frente a Goku. El guerrero ni la mira<strong>

Mmmm... Go... Goku...- traga saliva y el clava su mirada en ella- Per... Perdón... Yo, no... Quize llamarte Seiya...- Goku comienza a agitarse- En verdad... Fue un error...- cierra los ojos y trata de parecer convincente - Es que esta noche tenemos una cena de negocios con los representantes de Native y yo... Pensé en Seiya en ese momento porque...- Goku toma una respiración profunda- Me dijo que era una reunión muy importante y me recordó que debo ser puntual... Y esas palabras me rebotaban en la cabeza... Por eso lo nombre a Seiya en ese momento...Es eso... Goku... No quise incomodarte, te lo juro

Esta bien...- dice y se levanta- Te creo...- Milk lo mira triste

Me parece que no...- dice en un susurro

En verdad... No- Goku la mira muy serio- Pero bueno si tú dices que fue por eso está bien...

¡Goku, por favor!- Milk casi suplica

¿A qué hora tienes la dichosa cena?- pregunta autoritario. Milk bufe

A las 22 Hs...

¿En dónde?- pregunta seco

En el hotel Satán...- responde ella

¿Y a qué horas regresaras?- sigue con el interrogatorio

No lo sé... como es una cena de negocios y hay que hablar de contratos y de trabajos nuevos- suspira- ... Pues no sé a qué hora terminara...

Bien...- Goku se levanta- Yo me voy a la casa del maestro Roshi, voy a visitar a Krilin... Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo...- mira a Milk- Así que esta noche no dormiré en casa- le dice- No me esperes...

¡Ah, Goku!- Él se detiene- ¿Y nuestros hijos?

Pueden quedarse solos... ¿Oh al menos que quieras llevarlos contigo a tu gloriosa cena?- Dice molesto a Milk se le erizan los pelos- ¡Que te diviertas en tu hermano!- le desea Goku y sin más se retira, dejándola muy triste

¡Oh, Goku!- unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos una vez más. Goku al salir de su casa, no siente más que bronca por si mismo

**Ya en la noche...  
><strong>  
><strong>Milk viste un sensual vestido rojo sangre con escote corazón y con volados que llega a las rodillas. Unos zapatos plateados taco aguja altísimos. Su cabello lacio negro, lo deja suelto con un leve flequillo que le cubre ligeramente el ojo hacia un costado. La esposa de Goku luce muy sensual y sofisticada. Toma su saco color crema y sale del cuarto<strong>

¡Estoy lista!- dice

¡Ohhhh, hija mía!- Ox Satán exclama- ¡Luces hermosa!

Gracias papa...- le dice- Y gracias por quedarte con mis hijos esta noche... Espero que no te sea una molestia para ti- pregunta apenada

¡Ni me lo agradezcas, hijita!- Le acaricia el rostro- Sabes que quedarme solo con mis nietos es una dicha para mí y no una carga...- la mira y puede ver unos ojos negros tristes en ella- ¿No van bien las cosas con Goku? ¿No es así?- ella asiente

Así es papa... Las cosas van de mal en peor...- suspira- Ya no sé qué hacer, me gusta lo que hago pero esto está destruyendo mi vida personal...- Su padre la escucha atentamente- No se qué hacer papa... Amo mucho a mi esposo, pero no quiero dejar mi trabajo, pero quizás lo mejor que puedo hacer es renunciar a mi trabajo- dice no tan convencida

Hija...- Ox Satán la toma de las manos- Tu solo debes tomarte un tiempo para meditar las cosas... Ahora estas un poco tensa y al estarlo es muy difícil tomar una decisión... Yo lo único que te sugiero como tu padre, es que hables con Goku y aclares tu situación con él. Deben decirse todo lo que sienten el uno al otro y debes comprenderlo a él como él debe comprenderte a ti

Si lo sé...- Ox Satán la mira con ternura

¡RUUUUUM!- se escucha el motor de un auto

¡Ahí llego Seiya!...- a Milk se le ilumina el rostro de repente y su tono de voz se vuelve alegre. Ox Satán puede notar el repentino cambio en su hija- ¡Ya me voy papa!- lo saluda. Ox Satán siente algo extraño en su pecho

Algo no está bien...- dice para sí mismo el rey...- ella sale presurosa a reunirse con Seiya. Al verlo, a Milk se le explota el corazón

¡Ohhh, por dios, Chibi!- Seiya la mira de igual manera- ¡Luces preciosa!- Milk se sonroja al oírlo

Y tu también luces guapísimo... Seiya- Seiya luce un traje negro muy elegante con una camisa verde oliva y corbata morada. Ambos se sostienen la mirada por unos minutos sin decir ni una palabra

¡Jojojojo, Seiyaaa!- Ok Satán sale del hogar, interrumpiendo el encuentro entre ambos- ¿Cómo has estado muchacho?

¡Ohhhh, Ok Satán, que gusto verlo!- dice sorprendido y ambos se abrazan- ¡Yo estoy muy bien!- los hombres se saludan y desde la ventana son observados por Gohan. El chico mira atento a su madre. El joven Son fue testigo de la reacción de Milk. Esto llena de angustia a Gohan... Sus presentimientos cada día se hacen más evidentes.

¡Dios!- exclama Gohan- ¡Esto no está bien!

**Mientras...**

**En la casa del maestro Roshi, Krilin, Roshi y Goku juegan un juego de mesa, mientras que numero 18 prepara la cena en compañía de su hija.  
><strong>  
>¡Jajajajaja!- Krilin ríe a carcajadas- ¡Eso es cualquier cosa, Goku!<p>

¿¡Como cualquier cosa!?- se defiende el pelinegro

Si "Remordinieto" es una palabra- Krilin lo mira de costado

Si... Pero se escribe "Remordimiento" y no "Remordinieto", Goku...- él se sonroja apenado- ¡Perdiste Goku!

¡Rayos!- se queja Goku- Debería estudiar con Goten un poco más- termina divertido... Jajaja- ambos se ríen

Ni modo... Ahora es un duelo solo entre el maestro y yo...- Krilin junta las fichas- ¿Maestro?

¡Un segundo, Krilin, en segundo!- el viejo Roshi cambia de canal y…

"¡Eres una mujer apasionada!"- todos se congelan al ver la propaganda de Native

¡Ohhhhh es MILKKKK!- El viejo se acerca mas a la pantalla, Goku lo observa enarcando las cejas- ¡No había visto esto, jojojo!

"ERES MUJER EN ESTADO PURO"

¡Miren como se mueve!- los ojos de Roshi saltan al verla

¡Maestro...!- lo llama Krilin. Numero 18 observa como Goku comienza a enojarse. Esto la asusta

¡ERES NATIVE!- Roshi babea la pantalla. Y Goku lo mira fijamente

¡WOOOOOO!- exclama el viejo- ¿¡Vieron eso!?- el maestro no se da cuenta que sus comentarios por primera vez, comienzan a molestar a Goku- ¡Vieron eso, estaba desnuda!

¡Maestro!- Krilin trata de pararlo

¿¡Y ESE CUERPO!?- 18 se toma la cara- ¡Y esos pech...!

¡BASTAAAA!- Goku explota asustando a todos- ¡DEJA DECIR ESO DE MI ESPOSA!- Goku en el acto toma a su maestro del cuello y lo levanta del suelo con furia- ¡ESTAS HABLANDO DE MI ESPOSA!

¡Ahhh Goku!- Roshi se asombra. Nunca en su vida su mejor discípulo lo hubiese tratado de esta forma- ¡Cal... Cal... Cálmate muchacho!- el viejo maestro no sabe que decir

¡ES MI... ESPOSA... MI ESPOSA!- A Goku se le hierve la sangre

¡Goku!- Krilin lo toma de los hombros- ¡Cálmate por favor!- Goku lo mira a Krilin y se da cuenta que su mejor amigo lo ve con ojos suplicantes...

¡Ahhhhh, lo siento!- Suelta a Roshi en el acto. El viejo cae y se toma el cuello. Estuvo muy cerca de que Goku le quiebre el cuello. Mira a su maestro- ¡Maestro, lo siento, lo siento mucho!- se inclina varias veces ante el

Goku...- murmura el viejo muy asustado y preocupado

¡No sé qué me pasa!- Goku se toma la cabeza y la sacude repetitivamente- ¡Lo siento!- y sin más sale corriendo, dejando a todos muy preocupados

¡GOKUUUU!- Krilin lo llama pero es demasiado tarde. El guerrero desaparece en el acto- No puedo creerlo...- su mejor amigo se angustia- Goku... ¿Qué te pasa amigo?- Numero 18 también sale con su pequeña hija en brazos

¡¿Mamiii?!- Marrón le habla a su madre muy asustada. 18 le acaricia la frente - ¿¡Por qué el tío Goku quiso lastimar al abuelo Roshi!?- la rubia suspira

No, por nada, hijita- le sonríe- No es nada...- responde la androide

**Mientras...**

¡Salud!- Seiya y Milk brindan junto a dos hombres y una mujer- Entonces... Señor Misho...- habla Seiya- ¿Cerramos el trato?- un hombre calvo afirma

¡Por supuesto que sí!- los hombres estrechan las manos. Uno de los ejecutivos de Native no saca sus ojos encima de Milk.  
>Ella nota esa mirada y comienza a sentirse un poco incomoda<p>

Bien con esto terminamos- dice la mujer y toma su bolso- ¡Fue una velada maravillosa!- dice- Es todo un placer el tenerlos en nuestra compañía, señores...- les habla a Seiya y a Milk- ¡Adiós!

¡Adiós, señora Itsuki!- la mujer y su acompañante se retiran, dejando a Seiya, a Milk y al joven solos

Bueno... Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos también- sugiere Seiya y mira a Milk- ¿Te llevo a tu casa?- ella afirma

Esperen por favor- el joven de cabello rojo los detiene- ¿Ya se van?

Si ya es tarde...- le responde Milk

Es una lástima... Me gustaría compartir una agradable charla con ambos- les dice el joven y los observa a ambos- Ya que yo seré el director de su próximo comercial me gustaría compartir nuevas ideas con ustedes... Si están de acuerdo- Seiya mira a Milk y esta afirma

Bueno... Supongo que no debemos decirle que no, señor Teksuya...- Seiya acepta la invitación. Al joven pelirrojo se le ilumina el rostro

Bien...- pregunta Milk- ¿Y adónde vamos señor Teksuya?

Aquí en el mismo hotel, tengo reservado un salón privado... Podremos tomar unos tragos y hablar tranquilamente... ¿Me acompañan?- Seiya y Milk lo siguen gustosamente. Detrás de una puerta, Sonsaku los observa muy sonriente

"Solo un poco más"...

**Teksuya, Seiya y Milk suben al salón y se sientan en una mesa. El joven pelirrojo hace un gesto y un mozo se les acerca  
><strong>  
>Por favor...- Le ordena- Trae el mejor sake de la casa...<p>

¡A la orden señor! - el mozo se retira y en cuanto entra a la cocina. Sonsaku se le acerca y le entrega la botella

Recuerda...- le indica el mozo- En los vasos de orilla verde son para Matsura y la chica...- el mozo asiente- Estos vasos contienen el somnífero... Trata de servir el sake sin que ellos lo vean... ¿Entendido?- le ordena seriamente

Si... Como ordene...- el mozo hace lo que se le indica y sale al salón

¡Aquí tiene señor, el mejor sake de la casa!- deja la bandeja en la mesa

¡Sírvela, por favor!

¡A la orden!- el mozo sirve la bebida y le entrega un vaso a Milk y a Seiya

¡Gracias, agradece Milk! ¡Auuuu!- ella bosteza- ¡Lo siento!

¿Estás muy cansada?- le pregunta Seiya

Solo un poco…- se refriega los ojos

Descuiden...- dice Teksuya- Seré breve... Pero primero- toma la copa de sake- ¡Brindemos una vez más!- Los tres toman las copas en alto y brindan

¡A su salud!- por el rabillo del ojo, el pelirrojo ve como Milk y Matsura beben sus copas

Muy buen sake...- dice Seiya

Es verdad...- opina Milk- aunque no acostumbro a beber... Yo...- pero de momento, Milk comienza a sentirse mareada y se toma la frente

¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Son?- pregunta el joven

Si... Solo que me siento... - Se agarra la cabeza

Milk...- Seiya trata de ayudarla pero también comienza a sentirse mal

¡Matsura!- Teksuya lo detiene en el aire- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunta suavemente

S... Si... Creo que...- Se agarra de la cabeza

Descuide... Llamare a una ambulancia... - Y al instante ve como Matsura se cae al piso. Milk se alarma al verlo caer al piso

¡Ahhh... Seiya... Ahhh!-pero ella también se desmaya en el sillón. Teksuya solo los observa con una sonrisa

Sonsaku... - Lo llama- Ya está todo listo...

Perfecto...- el rubio sale de su escondite- Gracias por tu ayuda mi querido amigo...

De nada...- sonríe cómplice- ¿Y ahora que hacemos Akita?- Sonsaku toma a Milk en brazos

Tu trae a Matsura...- le dice- Llevemos a estos dos al cuarto de arriba...- dice con maldad- Sigamos con la siguiente fase...- el pelirrojo lo sigue y suben a Milk y a Seiya al cuarto piso del hotel sin ser vistos. Entran a una lujosa suite y Teksuya deja a Seiya acostado en un sillón. Sonsaku por su parte deja acostada a Milk en la cama. La contempla y su amigo entra.

¿Qué haremos Akita?- pregunta

Ya lo veras...- el rubio comienza a quitarle el vestido a Milk y la deja en ropa interior, ante la libidinosa mirada de su amigo

¡Por diosssss!- dice el pelirrojo- ¡Mira los senos que tiene!

¡Shhhhh!- le dice Sonsaku- y eso que aún no viste la mejor parte. De un tirón le quita el sostén a Milk dejándola desnuda- ¡Mira esos bellos pezones rosados!- se maravilla y comienza a acariciarlos

Ehhh... ¿Qué harás?- Pregunta el pelirrojo- ¿La vas a violar?

No exactamente...- le quita las bragas a Milk- Digamos que haremos que sea Seiya sea el culpable...- Sonsaku se agacha y acerca sus labios a los pechos de Milk- Tu encárgate de desnudar a Matsura...- sonríe con lujuria- Yo me encargare de ella...- el rubio mete los pezones de Milk en su boca y comienza a chuparlos. Teksuya mira la escena con ansia. Akita lo mira y le dice- Vamos hazlo... Después te dejare que la toques un poco

¡De acuerdo!- el joven hace lo que se le pide y comienza a desnudar a Seiya. Sonsaku muerde cada parte de Milk, dejándola llena de marcas y de chupones

¡Eres deliciosa Milk!- deja de mamar los pechos y le abre las piernas a la morena

¡Ya lo desnude! ¿Y ahora qué hago?- Sonsaku le tira la cartera de Milk

De seguro de que ella tiene un labial en la cartera- le sugiere - Utilízalo y embarra todo el cuerpo de Seiya con eso y con tus uñas... - Dice el perverso- Rascúñalo por el cuello y la espalda... Que parezca que se estuvo encamando

¡A la orden!- el joven hace lo que se le pide y Sonsaku se desabrocha los pantalones, saca su miembro y comienza a masturbarse delante de Milk. Sonsaku llega a eyacular sobre el abdomen de Milk, manchándola con su semen

¡Ahhhhh, listo!- Termina satisfecho y acomoda a Milk sobre la cama- ¡Teksuya, trae al bastardo de Matsura!- el joven lo trae y lo acomoda en cama- ahora Teksuya... - Le ordena- Ahora es tu turno...- el pelirrojo obedece y hace lo mismo que Sonsaku. El pelirrojo pellizca y saborea los pezones de Milk, mamándolos con desesperación, dejándola también marcada.

Recuerda... No eyacules dentro de ella...- Le ordena Akita

¡Si... Siii!- el pelirrojo acaba sobre las piernas de Milk. Teksuya por pedido de Sonsaku, ensucia a Seiya con su semen. Sonsaku lo acomoda cerca de Milk y pasa sus brazos por la cintura de la morena, dando la impresión de que ambos tuvieron relaciones sexuales

Y ahora el toque de gracia...- Sonsaku toma una cámara y saca varias fotos de la pareja. Guarda la cámara- ¡Perfecto!- sonríe- Ya con esto es suficiente... Muy pronto veré caer muerto a mi rival... Y lo mejor es que "yo" no seré el culpable- mira a Teksuya- Estas "bellas" muestras de arte caerán enseguida en las manos de Son Goku y cuando eso pase...- se frota las manos- Seremos testigos del fin de Matsura...- sonríe con pura maldad. Unas horas después amanece.

**Goku despierta y al darse vuelta  
><strong>  
>¿¡Milk!?- ve que ella no está durmiendo a su lado. Se levanta y baja al salón- ¡Milk!- la busca pero no está por ningún lado- ¿Pero dónde está?<p>

¿Ocurre algo, Goku?- Ox Satán sale del cuarto de huéspedes

Es Milk... No volvió a casa...- dice preocupado...

Quizás se quedó en el hotel...- opina Ox Satán pero enseguida presiente algo malo

La iré a buscar...- Goku se viste con su habitual traje anaranjado y sale a buscarla.

Espero que no le haya pasado nada- Ox Satán exclama muy preocupado...

**Mientras eso ocurre, Seiya es el primero en despertar  
><strong>  
>¡Por dioss!- exclama- ¡Mi cabeza!- y en cuanto ve a Milk- ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOSSSS!- La mira y se mira el... -¡ESTOY DESNUDO!- y vuelve a Mirar a Milk- ¡POR KAMI SAMA! ¿¡LO HIZE CON MILK!?- El joven se queda en estado de Shock<p>

¿Qu.. Que pasa?- Milk despierta por el grito... y al ver a Seiya... - ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- da un grito ensordecedor y se tapa al verse desnuda y mojada- ¡NO.. NO PUEDE SERRRR!

¡MI... MILK, CA...CALMATE!

¡NOOO, NO ME TOQUES!- se tapa con las sabanas y salta de la cama- ¡No, no, no!- sacude su cabeza- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando!- se repite una y otra vez. Seiya se levanta y sin querer sale desnudo y al verlo Milk- ¡KIAAAAA!- se cubre los ojos- ¡TAPATE SEIYA!

¡Ohhh, lo si... Si... Siento!- el toma una almohada- Milk... Milk... En verdad... No sé... ¿¡QUE MIERDA PASO!?

¡OHHHH, DIOS SANTO!- Milk llora desconsolada al verse toda marcada y manchada con semen- ¡No puede ser!- mira a Seiya toda llorosa- ¡Lo hicimos!

**En unos instantes, Goku aparece en el hotel Satán. Recorre el lugar hasta que Kurumi junto con Sonsaku lo ven.**

Es ese hombre…- sonríe Sonsaku- esto no puede salir mejor- se burla. Su plan resultara mejor de lo esperado

¡No... No puede ser!- Seiya se tapa la cara- ¡Yo no me acuerdo de nada!

¡Ohhhh, dios!... Yo tampoco me acuerdo...- Milk se tapa la cara y llora en el piso- ¡No puede ser!- Seiya siente que su corazón se despedaza. Por un lado maldice el no "recordar" nada si en verdad se acostó con Milk, pero por otro lado desea que no fuese así. Él se le acerca y se agacha ante ella

¡Shhhhh, chibi!- Le acaricia el pelo- ¡En verdad lo siento...! siento que pasara esto... Pero la verdad es que yooo...- Milk lo mira con tristeza

¡Esto no puede ser!- ella lo niega- ¡No pudimos haberlo hecho!- Seiya la mira fijo- ¡No!- en la toma de los brazos y la estrecha contra el

¿Y si lo hicimos, que?- Milk se sorprende y se suelta del abrazo-¡Yo Milk!- la mira a los ojos- ¡Ya no lo aguanto más!- la toma de las mejillas- ¡Tengo algo que decirte!

¡Seiya!- Milk no sabe cómo reaccionar

Milk desde hace tanto tiempo… yooo…- siente que su corazón late a mil por hora

¿Milk, Seiya?- los dos sienten la voz de Goku y ambos tiemblan de los nervios- ¿Están ahí?- ambos no saben qué hacer en esta terrible situación

**CONTINUARA...**

¡POR FIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO, POR KAMI SAMA!

**SE QUE ME QUEDO DEMASIADO LARRRRRGOOOO PERO ES QUE QUERIA QUE QUEDARA PERFECTO Y LLENO DE DETALLES.**

NO SABEN LA ANCIEDAD QUE TENIA POR QUERER TERMINARLO Y DEJENME DECIRLES QUE ESTE ES MI CAPITULO FAVORITO HASTA ENTONCES.  
>POR FIN EL MALVADO PLAN DE AKITA SONSAKU SE LLEVO A CABO Y AHORA TANTO MILK COMO SEIYA SUFRIRAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS<p>

ESPERO QUE LAS ESCENAS DE SEXO QUE ESCRIBI NO SEAN DE MAL GUSTO, ES QUE ERAN NECESARIAS... ESPERO NO HABER MOLESTADO DE NADIE.

¡AHORA SI QUE A SEIYA SE LE ARMA EN GRANDE! ¿GOKU LO ATRAPARA CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA? ¿MILK ZAFARA ESTA VEZ?

**¿GOKU DESCUBRIRA EL "ENGAÑO?**

ASI QUE MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, TODO DEPENDE DE USTEDES. USTEDES DECIDEN EL DESTINO DE MIS PERSONAJES EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

**A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ODIAN A SEIYA MATSURA CON TODA SU ALMA, TIENEN LA LIBERTAD DE COMO QUIEREN QUE NUESTRO AMADO GOKU, ACABE CON SU VIDA O SI SON "BUENOS" Y QUIEREN QUE SEIYA SOBREVIVA UN POCO MAS... ESCUCHO SUGERENCIAS... ESO SI... LA HISTORIA AUN NO TERMINA... ¿DE ACUERDO?  
><strong>

**ANTES DE TERMINAR QUIERO AGARDECER A CADA UNO DE USTEDES EL ENORME APOYO QUE ME BRINDARON EN MI PEOR MOMENTO.**

**NO SABEN LA FUERZA QUE ME DAN, ¡SIMPLEMENTE GRACIAS!**

**TAMBIEN LE QUIERO DECIR A MARLENE QUE NO ME MOLESTO PARA NADA SU OPINION AL CONTRARIO ME ENCANTA, ME ENCANTA QUE ME DIGAN LO QUE LES MOLESTA Y NO TE PREOCUPES, MILK VOLVERA A TENER SU CARÁCTER FUERTE Y QUE GOHAN, NO OLVIDES, DE QUE ES UN CHICO MUY SENSIBLE Y QUE SE LE PUEDE PERMITIR LLORAR.**

**Y SEIYA ES COMO LO DESCRIBISTE, NADA QUE RETRUCAR.**

**GRACIAS MARLENE POR TU REVIEWS, EN SERIO, TE MANDO UN ABRAZO!**

**YA SIN MAS QUE OBJETAR NI DECIR, LOS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...**

¡BYE, BYE!

MIKEMASTERS


	12. Chapter 12

**FAMILIA DESTROZADA (Parte 1)**

¡Milk, Seiya!- Goku llama a la puerta de la habitación- ¿Están ahí?

¡Ohh, dios!- la morena se tapa la boca. Seiya retrocede-¡Es mi esposo!, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- comienza a llorar. Seiya rápidamente se va al cuarto de baño- ¿Seiya?

¡Vístete, ya sabe que estamos aquí!- se pone la camisa y los pantalones- ¡Es inútil esconderse!- Milk lo mira petrificada- ¡Abriré la puerta!

¡Nooooo!- Milk se le echa encima- ¡No, no lo hagas!

¡No tenemos alternativa!- le grita- ¡Si lo hicimos o no, ya no importa! ¡Tu esposo está aquí, ya no hay vuelta atrás!- se muerde los labios

¿Milk?- Goku la vuelve a llamar- ¡MILK!- ella se altera al oír la voz insistente de su esposo y Seiya está por abrir la puerta- ¡Sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta!

¡Goku!- ella no sabe qué hacer ni que pensar. Seiya solo la mira con ojos desesperados

¡Vamos Milk, ábreme!- Goku se impacienta

¡Mmmmm!- Akita observa a Goku, junto con kurumi-¡Esto se va a poner emocionante!

¿Señor?- un guardia de seguridad que pasaba por ahí ve al saiyayin y llama a Goku- ¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?- el deja de golpear la puerta

¡Me lleva!- Kurumi se queja- ¡Maldito guardia, lo va a echar todo a perder!- Sonsaku sigue observando sin decir nada

Esteee… – Goku se toma la frente- estoy esperando a mi esposa, está ahí adentro

¿Usted está instalado en el hotel señor?- pregunta seriamente- ¿Tiene credencial?

Ehhhh, no- responde Goku

Pues debe acompañarme, no pude estar aquí- dice serio

¡Pero!

¡Sin peros!- lo toma del brazo- ¡Esto son las suite privadas y no puede estar aquí sin autorización!- y se lo lleva. Goku mira hacia atrás…

¡Grrrrr, maldita sea!- maldice Kurumi- ¡Estábamos tan cerca!

¡Tranquila querida!- Sonsaku la reconforta- no te preocupes, aún tenemos esto- le muestra la cámara, Kurumi sonríe- Nuestro plan todavía no está consumado…- sonríe

¿Se fue?- Seiya ya no lo escucha y observa a Milk quien no deja de llorar- ¡Chibi!

¡No… no me toques!- se aleja- ¡Te lo suplico, no me toques!

…- Seiya se toma la cabeza, no sabe qué hacer.

**Unos minutos más tarde, Milk baja a la entrada del hotel y puede ver a su esposo quien la espera. Muy nerviosa va hacia él, Seiya la sigue desde atrás**

¡Milk!- Goku va a su encuentro- ¿Qué paso?- mira a Seiya muy molesto- ¿Por qué no volviste a casa?- Matsura lo mira- ¿Por qué no me abriste la puerta?

Yo… me descompuse… anoche…- Miente Matsura y se toma la frente- Me quede en el Hotel y Milk se quedó conmigo…- Goku se gira hacia su esposa- hasta que vinieron los paramédicos

Y Yo me… quede a cuidar a mi hermano…- la morena se oye tensa- perdón por no avisar… no quería dejarlo solo…

Mmmm, está bien…- Goku se queda mudo- Bien… ¿Vamos a casa?

Ok…- Milk no siquiera se despide de Seiya y regresa con su esposo

¡Carajo!- maldice Seiya- ¿Qué mierda paso anoche?- de inmediato Goku y Milk regresaron a casa y en cuanto llegaron, la morena corre hacia el baño. Sus hijos y su padre les extrañan la actitud de ella

¿Milk?- Goku le llama la atención- ¿Te pasa algo?

N…No- cierra la puerta y empieza a llorar de nuevo

¿Milk?

Necesito… una ducha- responde

¿Pasa algo, papa?- pregunta Gohan. Goku se encoje de hombros

No pasa nada hijo, te madre solo quiere bañarse…-se rasca la cabeza un poco preocupado. En el baño, Milk se desviste y comienza a bañarse y a pasearse el jabón por todo su cuerpo con desesperación. Sin dejar de llorar

¡Nooo!- se reclina en la tina- ¡Engañe a mi esposo!- durante la noche, mientras Goku dormía, Milk no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Seiya. Ella en verdad, que no recuerda absolutamente nada. Observa a su esposo, quien duerme a su lado, y las lágrimas vuelven a surgir otra vez- _**"Oh, Goku"-**_ le acaricia el hombro- "_**Por Kami, espero que me perdones"-**_ piensa muy acongojada

**Al día siguiente…**

¡Tuuuu, tuuuu, tuuuu!- Seiya trata de llamar a Milk en su casa, pero nadie contesta

¡Vamos, Milk, atiéndeme!- se desespera- Tenemos que aclarar lo que paso ayer… cuanto antes- El teléfono sigue sonando hasta despertar a Goku

¿Hola?- atiende Goku y Seiya corta al oír su voz- Cortaron, que raro… ¿Milk?- Goku la sacude

¿Mmm?- ella se despierta

Tienes que ir a trabajar…se te hace tarde, Milk- le sonríe

Ehhh…hoy no voy a ir- responde sin mirarlo. Goku le llama la atención

¿No vas a trabajar?- se rasca la cabeza

No… si llama Seiya…, dile que hoy no voy a ir…- le dice

¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunta preocupado

No… solo estoy cansada- Goku ahora presiente que algo malo pasa

Como, digas…- le responde

**Ya por la tarde. Seiya termina su jornada laboral y se dispone a regresar a su hogar. En cuanto sube al auto, Sonsaku se le presenta.**

¡Buenos días, Matsura!- el rubio se quita las gafas de sol- ¡Qué bueno es poder verte el día de hoy!

Pues a mí no me agrada para nada el verte, Sonsaku- responde altanero

¿Oye, que te pasa, amigo?- se ríe- ¿Hoy no tuviste un buen día?

Eso a ti no te importa…- se dispone a subir a su vehículo, pero el rubio le bloquea el paso

¡Espera, sempai!- Seiya comienza a fastidiarse- No te vallas, quiero hablar contigo

¡Déjame pasar, Akita, hoy no estoy de humor para hablar contigo! Ni menos para soportar tus burlas…

¡Esto no es ninguna burla, sempai!- dice serio- Quisiera hablar de negocios contigo- Seiya se detiene

¿Qué clase de negocios?

Quisiera alquilar a tu modelo estrella…- Matsura se queda estático- Me gustaría alquilarla para que sea una de las modelos estelares para mis desfiles de moda…- Seiya se cruza de brazos- Te puedo pagar una fortuna con tal tenerla, Matsura…

¡Jajajajajaaja!- Se ríe a carcajadas. A Sonsaku no le causa gracia- ¿Yo alquilártela? ¿A ti?- se burla- ¡Por favor! ¡Yo jamás haría negocios contigo!- le apunta con el dedo

Te pagaría muy bien…- insiste

¡No me importa el dinero ni menos que venga de ti, Sonsaku!- se sube al auto- ¡Primero muerto antes que hacer negocios contigo! ¿Entendiste?- y se retira a toda velocidad

Pues si eso quieres…- amenaza Sonsaku por lo bajo

**Durante todo el día, Milk hizo la limpieza y varios quehaceres domésticos. La morena limpiaba una y otra vez las mismas cosas ante la atenta mirada de su esposo e hijo mayor. La mujer actuaba tan raro que ya comenzaba a preocupar a sus seres queridos.**

¿Mama?- Milk sigue limpiando con mucha rapidez

¿Mama?- Gohan insiste, la morena no deja de trapear el piso

¡MAMA!

¡AHHH!- ella se altera- ¿Qué pasa?

Milk ya limpiaste el piso como tres veces hoy- Goku frunce las cejas

¿Así?

Si mama, esto ya no puede estar más limpio- Gohan le quita el trapeador, ella le sonríe tímida

¡Ahhh, no me di cuenta!- Goku la toma de los hombros y la mira fijo a los ojos

Milk…¿Te sientes bien?- ella le esquiva la mirada

Si… estoy bien, solo creo que estaba un poco distraída…- se saca el delantal- iré a preparar la cena…- deja solos a los hombres de la casa, que se miran extrañados entre ellos

**Al llegar a su hogar, Seiya se quita el abrigo y se sienta en el sofá. El castaño se toma la cabeza**

Milk… ¿Por qué no viniste hoy?- se lamenta- tenemos que hablar…- toma de nuevo el teléfono y la vuelve a llamar. En la casa de los Son, Milk atiende

¿Hola?

¡Chibi, por fin me atiendes!- Milk se altera- ¡Tenemos que…!

No…- ella habla en voz baja- no hay nada de qué hablar, por favor ya no me llames…

¡Milk!... ¡Tututututututu!- Milk cuelga el teléfono- Esto no pude ponerse peor…- dice Seiya

¡Dios!- Milk se toma el rostro, sin darse cuenta, Gohan la observa desde atrás de la puerta. Pude observar el rostro muy compungido de su madre

Mama… ¿Qué te pasa?

¡Señor, Matsura!- una de sus empleadas se le acerca, Seiya se levanta

¿Sí?- la mucama le entrega un sobre

Le llego esto señor…- la mujer hace una reverencia y se retira

¡Gracias, Yuki!- al abrir el sobre, Seiya casi se desmaya- ¿Qué es esto?- ve unas fotografías de él y Milk en la cama… juntos- ¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?- se desespera y ve que detrás de las fotos se encuentra algo escrito

"_**Lo sé todo, Matsura, todo, estas en problemas amigo, muchos problemas. Que disfrutes tu "corta" vida"**_

¡No…no puede ser!- se altera- ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- se agita- ¡Nos tendieron una trampa!

**En la cena de los Son, todo ocurrió con normalidad. Aunque Milk siguió comportándose muy extraña, su familia trato de no molestarla y siguieron cenando con tranquilidad**

¿Asi que Bulma hará una fiesta?- pregunta Goku a su hijo- ¿Para festejar que?- Gohan suspira

¿Es que ya lo olvidaste?- se queja Gohan- ¡Mañana es cumpleaños de Bulma, papa!

¿Su cumpleaños? ¡Ahhhh, lo había olvidado!- se ríe- ¿Y a qué hora lo hará?

En la tarde…- responde- ¿Vas a ir mama o tienes trabajo?- los hombres de la casa, esperan una respuesta. La morena deja los cubiertos

Tengo trabajo…- responde un poco queda- Pero pediré el día libre también…- y sigue comiendo, sorprendiendo a su familia

¡Genial, mama!- se alegra el más pequeño. Milk sigue comiendo

¡Trinnnn, trinnnn, trinnnn!- el teléfono suena y esto altera un poco a Milk, soltando los cubiertos. Todos la notan nerviosa

¡Por todos los cielos!- se asusta- ¡Maldito teléfono, me asusto!- sonríe en cuanto se da cuenta que su familia se le quedo mirándola- ¿Podrías atender, Gohan?

¡Si, mama!- Gohan se levanta y va hacia el salón

¡Trinnnn, trinnnn, trinnnn!- el chico atiende la llamada

¿Diga?

_**¡Tu esposa te engaña!**_- Gohan enarca las cejas

¿Qué dice?

_**¡Tu esposa te engaña, Goku!- al oír eso, el joven Son, aprieta el teléfono- ¡Seiyaaaaa!**_

¡Tutututututututu!- el chico se toma del pecho cuando la llamada se corta

¡Oh, dios!- Gohan se altera

¡Hijo!- lo llama Goku- ¿Quién era?

¡Na… nadie, papa, era equivocado!- comienza a temblar

Pues entonces ven, que la cena se enfría…

Ya… ya voy…- Gohan quedo perturbado y sin más va hacia la mesa. Se sienta y comienza a observar a su madre. El niño quedo muy preocupado y no termina su cena

¿Gohan?- lo llama su madre- ¿Quieres más?

N… no mama… ya no tengo hambre…- se levanta- ¿Puedo retirarme?

¿Eh?... si…- Milk lo nota tenso

¡Gracias!- y se retira. Gohan entra a su habitación y se queda muy pensativo.

Esto está mucho mejor…- Sonsaku cuelga el teléfono, muy satisfecho y toma otras fotografías- ese tal Goku ya está enterado, ahora solo falta el golpe final…- toma las fotografías y las mete en un sobre marrón- solo un paso más y…

¡Ahhhhh, que buena está el agua!- Goku se mete en la gran tina que preparo afuera de su casa y comienza a relajarse apenas toca el agua caliente. Milk quien lo observa desde la ventana, no puede más con la culpa "del engaño"

Goku… ¿Pero qué te hice?- comienza a caminar alrededor- Tu eres tan tierno, dulce y el mejor hombre del mundo… ¿Cómo pude engañarte?- se toma de la sien- ¡Sé que no recuerdo, pero sé que si lo hice con Seiya!- vuelve a mirarlo- ¡Esto no te lo mereces!- Goku juega con el agua como si fuese un niño- ojala un día me perdones… sé que te perderé…si te enterarás…- se queda pensativa- No…¡No quiero perderte, esto tengo que arreglarlo!… - dice para sí misma. Se quita su vestido y se pone una bikini- Tengo que liberarme de esta culpa…- la morena sale de su casa y va con su esposo- Yo amo a Goku…- se encamina hacia el- tengo que demostrárselo…

¡Ahhhh, esto es vida!

¿Goku?- la morena lo llama

¡Ah, Milk!- se sorprende por la sensual bikini que su esposa tiene puesta- ¿Y eso?

¿No me haces un lugarcito?- le dice con una sonrisa

¿Ehhhh?, bueno si quieres…- Goku se corre hacia un lado y ella se mete

¿Hace mucho que no nos bañábamos juntos, no?- ella se acurruca contra el

Pues no, hace mucho…- dice él y ella se apoya contra el pecho de él.

¿Sabes que te amo, Goku?- las palabras de ella toma por sorpresa a su esposo- ¿Lo sabes?- se contemplan el uno al otro

Si…lo…- pero no termina por que Milk lo besa con pasión. Goku no desaprovecha la oportunidad y también le corresponde. Milk lo aferra fuertemente contra su cuerpo

¡Te amo, Goku!- ella cierra fuerte sus ojos- ¡No sabes cuánto!

Yo también…- responde el saiyayin

Sabes una cosa amor…- Milk se suelta y lo mira a los ojos- He pensado mucho la propuesta que me dijiste el otro día...

¿Qué propuesta?- Goku siente que su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente al recordarla- ¿Te refieres a…?- no puede ocultar su alegría

Si… voy a renunciar a mi trabajo- Goku no evita una sonrisa y al ver su expresión, Milk sonríe también- ya no quiero trabajar más…

¡Oh, Milk!- Goku la vuelve a abrazar, interrumpiéndola- ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! ¡Juro que mañana yo comenzare a trabajar, te lo prometo!- lo que Goku no ve, es el rostro de dolor y culpa de Milk. Milk tampoco sabe que su primogénito, la observa con rencor.

Mama…- aprieta sus puños- ¿En verdad engañaste a papa?

**A la mañana siguiente. Seiya llega a su trabajo. El joven tiene los ojos enrojecidos, no ha podido dormir bien. Las miradas de todos sus empleados se posaron en él. Sin decir ni "buenos días", Matsura se dirigió directamente al estudio de fotografía, todos sus empleados comienzan a murmurar a sus espaldas. Al entrar, allí lo esperaban, Pietro y Naru y dirigió su vista por todo el lugar. Al no encontrarla por ningún lado, tuvo que preguntar**

¿Y Milk?- se quita su saco muy molesto- ¿Aun no vino?

No…- responde Pietro- y no va a venir…- Seiya se gira al diseñador

¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Pietro?

Milk llamo esta mañana y dijo que ya no iba a volver…- sigue Naru muy nerviosa y Seiya se asombra- ella acaba de renunciar…- el mundo de Seiya se vino abajo por completo…

¿¡Cómo!?

**En la tarde…**

¡Bienvenidos!- la señora Brief los recibe- ¡Qué bueno es poder verte otra vez, Milk!- la rubia la recibe con los brazos abiertos- ¡Milk, estas bellísima!

¡Gracias!- Milk luce un hermoso vestido rosado con encaje muy ajustado arriba de la rodilla y los zapatos taco fino, altos de color plateado. Su cabello lacio cae por los costados

¡Qué bueno que hallas venido, pero pasen los demás los esperan!- Goku toma el brazo de su esposa como un caballero. El guapo saiyayin luce un traje negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata

¡Hoy luces guapísimo, Goku!- lo halaga su esposa

Igual que tu…- la pareja camina del brazo y se encuentran con los demás

¡Bulma, feliz cumpleaños!- la mujer se voltea y en cuanto ve a Milk, su cara risueña cambia a una sombría- ¡Ten tu regalo!- le entrega su obsequio Goku

¡Gracias, amigo!- Milk le sonríe a Bulma y extiende sus brazos para abrazarla

¡Bulma, feliz cumpl…!

¿Pasemos al salón?- Bulma corta el saludo de Milk dejándola perpleja- ¡Los demás nos esperan!- Goku al notar la fría actitud de Bulma, le llama mucho la atención. Milk solo sigue a los demás un poco confundida y molesta

¡No puede ser, no puede ser!- Seiya maneja su auto volador muy furioso, su secretaria Yuka, quien lo acompaña, no deja de mirarlo muy asustada. El joven estuvo muy alterado todo el día. Desde que Milk renuncio esa mañana, ha estado como loco. Con gran velocidad llega al monte Paoz y baja en frente de la casa de los Son- ¡Milk, MILK!- golpea la puerta pero nadie contesta- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

¡Por favor, señor, contrólese!- Seiya solo la ignora

¡MILK, ABRE LA PUERTA!- sigue golpeando-¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!- forcejea con el picaporte- ¡VAMOS SAL DE ALLI Y NO ME IMPORTA SI TU ESPOSO ESTA AHÍ! ¿ENTIENDES?

¡POR FAVOR, SEIYAA!- la pelirroja grita tan fuerte que Seiya se voltea- ¡Sé que estás enojado, pero esa no es la manera!- el castaño deja de golpear- ¡No está aquí, señor!, las luces están apagadas… ¡Vámonos!

Ella renuncio, Yuka y como su jefe, exijo una explicación…- toma aire

Milk al hablar conmigo, me dijo que mañana le iba a llegar su renuncia por escrito- Seiya trata de calmarse- ella se acercaría también a hablar con usted…¡Por favor, sea paciente y espérela mañana!

Está bien… como digas, Yuka…- sin más se rinde y ambos regresan a ciudad Satán.

**La fiesta en la casa de Bulma transcurre con normalidad, salvo para Milk. Desde el inicio nota que su amiga, la ignora y le demuestra poca empatía. La peliazul no deja de clavarle una fría mirada. Los ojos azules de la genio destellan furia en cuanto cada vez que Milk se le cruza en el camino. La morena se está comenzando a enfadar por la actitud de Bulma**

¡Oh, oh, Oh, Milk!- la llama Roshi- ¿Cómo va tu carrera de modelo?- el viejo verde no para de mirarla- si me permites decirlo, sin que me pegues…- le dice al notar que Milk lo observa de reojo-Ni Goku…- el viejo le sonríe a su discípulo en cuanto Goku se voltea- ¡Tengo que felicitarte por tu trabajo!- le dice pícaro

¡Yo también, Milk!- se mete Yamcha muy animado- ¡Ya eres toda una modelo conocida en los medios, no paran de hablar de ti!

Bueno yo…

¡Tú comercial lo pasan a cada rato!- la felicita Ten Shin Han- ¡Debes estar muy orgullosa de tu trabajo! Los de Matsura Models no paran de promocionarte- termina el calvo

Si…pero…

Mas si es la "favorita del jefe"…- mete bocadillo Bulma mientras bebe su champagne- ¿No?- a Milk no le agrado para nada ese comentario

Te equivocas Bulma, yo no soy su favorita…- responde molesta

¿No?- Bulma la desafía

No…- replica Milk, ambas se miran desafiantes

Pues yo creo que si…- sigue Bulma- Lo debes ser porque eres la única en la que aparece en los medios

¡Por qué es la que los representa, Bulma!- la defiende Yamcha- ¡No seas tan celosa!- sonríe

¡Yo no estoy celosa!- se enoja Bulma

Pues yo pienso que le tienes envidia, Bulma…- la androide defiende a Milk y la peliazul la fulmina con la mirada- Milk es mucho más hermosa que tú y eso te causa envidia

¡Yo no le tengo envidia!- se enfada mas

¡Yo creo que sí!- la bella rubia se para- ¡desde que Milk llego aquí, no paras de molestarla!- Milk se voltea a ver a la rubia por su comentario

¿Eso es verdad?- Milk le pregunta a Bulma

¡No, nada que ver!- se altera

¡Por favor, yaaa!- Goku detiene a todos con una sonrisa- ¡Por favor, no alteren a Bulma, hoy es su cumpleaños!- la toma de los hombros para calmarla- además no tienen que discutir más por quien es más bella o famosa… Milk desde hoy, dejo de ser modelo…- les anuncia Goku con una gran sonrisa

¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!- gritan todos incluso Bulma

¡Si lo que oyeron!- Goku se tapa los oídos- ella renuncio hoy a su trabajo… ¿No, Milk?- la morena afirma un poco triste

¿Y eso por qué Milk?- 18 se asombra

¿Si, por qué?- Yamcha también se sorprende- ¡Si estabas haciendo una carrera brillante!

Es… porque- Milk toma la mano de su marido- He decidido que mi vida personal es más importante que mi carrera y quiero darle la atención que mi esposo y mis hijos necesitan… y merecen…- Bulma la mira con furia- y porque los amo más que a nada en el mundo…- Goku la besa con amor

"_**Mentirosa traidora"-**_ piensa Bulma

Y además porque yo voy a empezar a trabajar…- termina Goku

¿COMOOOOOOOOOO?- ahora todos los presentes se impresionan más todavía, hasta Vegeta

¿Qué TU QUE, KAKAROTTO?- el príncipe casi se atraganta con la bebida

¡Qué voy a empezar a trabajar!- sonríe- Voy a aceptar el ofrecimiento de Bulma…- la mira a su amiga

¡Esto debe ser el fin del mundo!- sus amigos se impresionan

¿Un saiyayin que trabaje?- Vegeta dice por lo bajo - ¡Esto es inusual!- parece que el príncipe va a desmayarse

Eh decidido que es hora de que lleve los pantalones, Milk ya ha hecho demasiado por esta familia y ahora es mi turno de hacerlo…- Goku acaricia a su esposa. Bulma solo lo mira con pena

¡Pues te felicito, Goku!- Krilin aun en shock lo felicita

¡Gracias amigo!- los demás mientras salen de su impresión, Gohan se dirige al baño. En su camino se cruza con los niños, quienes juegan con unos crayones

¡Ven, Goten!- Trunks lo llama- ¡Vamos a dibujar, toma las hojas de la oficina de mi mama!

¡Ahí, voy!- el hermanito de Gohan corre hacia el cuarto y toma unas hojas del escritorio de Bulma y también un sobre marrón. En el trayecto, del mismo sobre se cae una fotografía

¡Esperen niños!- Gohan los llama y levanta la foto- ¡Se les cayo…!- y lo que ve Gohan lo deja frio- ¡Ah!- el chico comienza a temblar- ¿ma…mama?- es la foto que Sonsaku le envio a Bulma. Milk abraza a Seiya en ropa interior- ¡No… no puede ser!- el chico cae al suelo de rodillas- ¡Mentira!- termina en shock

**Ya después del final de la fiesta. Los Son regresan a su hogar. Gohan sin decir ni una palabra, se mete en su cuarto.**

¡Buenas noches hijo!- lo saluda Goku, pero su hijo ni le responde- ¿Qué raro?- y se va para su cuarto. Gohan sin más se echa a su cama sin desvestirse. El joven vuelve a tomar la fotografía de su bolsillo y la vuelve a ver. Sus ojos se le llenan de lágrimas que ya no puede contener…

¡Ohhh, nooo!- la aprieta contra el- ¿Pero qué hiciste, mama?- después de acostar a Goten en su cuarto, Milk va hacia el salón

¿Quieres café, Milk?- su esposo muy amablemente le ofrece una taza

¡Gracias amor!- ella bebe tranquilamente y Goku no deja de mirarla- ¿Qué tanto me ves?- le dice divertida

Es que aún no puedo creer que hallas dejado tu trabajo…-le dice sonriente, Milk baja un poco la mirada, Goku se acerca y la toma de las manos- ¡Y todo por nuestros niños!

¡Y por ti!- Milk le acaricia el rostro- Porque te amo y te lo debo…- lo último se lo dijo en un susurro- y quiero que comencemos de nuevo… como si fuéramos novios, otra vez- Milk se apoya en él. Goku está muy feliz por lo que está pasando.

No Milk… tu no me debes nada- sigue con los mimos- al contrario, soy yo el que te lo debo…- Ella siente que su pecho la culpa vuelve a surgir- Tu sufriste por mucho tiempo a causa de mis batallas y es hora de que yo componga mis errores…

¡No digas, eso!- cada vez se siente más culpable- por favor…

¡No, déjame!- se le acerca- ¡Te amo cada día mas, Milk- Goku la besa muy tiernamente. La morena al sentir tan tierno beso, piensa- _**"¿¡Dios, como puede engañar a alguien como a el?!"-**_ el beso termina

Goku…- Milk habla muy suave- Hazme el amor…- Goku sonríe- por favor…- le suplica en un susurro

Como quieras…- el saiyayin posa sus dedos en la frente y se tele trasportan a su habitación. Goku muy amablemente, acuesta a su esposa en la cama- Milk…- la mira de frente- Te prometo que a partir de ahora, te hare la mujer más feliz que exista…- esas palabras caen muy hondo en ella- sobre esta tierra…- ella al escucharlo, trata de contener su llanto- ¡Te amo mi Milk!- la abraza con fuerza

¡Y… yo a ti!- ambos se besan. Lentamente Goku, baja el cierre del vestido de su mujer. Ella se deja acariciar por las suaves manos de él. Cada centímetro de la piel de ella, es bañado con los besos del saiyayin. Milk se deja llevar.

**El guerrero se quita la camisa y ella observa su bella anatomía. Poco a poco, ambos quedan desnudos y se entregan el uno al otro. Los gemidos de ambos son ahogados por sus besos y juntos culminan su acto. Milk nunca en su vida había quedado tan satisfecha y Goku fue el hombre más feliz del mundo al complacerla.**

¡Te amo, Goku!- ella lo abraza

¡Yo te amo con toda mi alma, Milk!- con esas palabras, Milk comienza a conciliar el sueño. Goku también duerme con su bella esposa entre sus brazos.

**Lo que ambos no saben, es que esa noche, lo harían por última vez…**

**Mientras…**

**Sonsaku termina con su cruel plan y pone las fotografías de Milk y Seiya en un sobre cerrado. Detrás del mismo, escribe una dirección**

Muy bien…- el rubio mira el sobre con ojos diabólicos- mañana será el día mas glorioso de mi vida…- detrás del sobre dice: "Familia Son, distrito 33, Monte Paoz"

**Ya era de mañana y Milk muy sonriente se viste. Se pone un traje formal de color rojo y sale.**

¡Ya me voy Goku!

¿No quieres que te lleve?- pregunta

No, amor… prefiero ir sola- dice decidida- tengo que ir con Seiya y entregarle mi renuncia - Goku un poco se molesta- Como lo conozco desde niña…necesito y debo explicarle el motivo de mi renuncia, personalmente…

¡Está bien!- Goku la besa- ¡Te espero aquí y recuerda que esta noche salimos juntos! No te tardes…

No lo hare…-contesta Milk con una sonrisa y se va. Goku muy sonriente sube a su habitación. Unos minutos después llega la correspondencia y el cartero deja un sobre marrón en el buzón de la familia Son.

**Unos 20 minutos después, Milk llega a Matsura Models. La morena saluda a sus ex compañeros y llega a la oficina de Matsura**

¡Buen día, Yuka!

¡Ah, Milk, hola!- Milk traga saliva

¿Ya llego Seiya?

¡Si… él está aquí!- la pelirroja llama por el comunicador- ¡Enseguida lo llamo!

No, déjalo, entrare sin anunciarme…- Milk cierra sus ojos y entra. Yuka se pone nerviosa. En cuanto Milk entra a la oficina y ve a Seiya sentado muy deprimido y molesto.

¡Seiya!- él se levanta al oír su voz- Yo…

¿Por qué renunciaste?- se altera- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- se para cerca de ella-¿Por qué Milk?

¿Y me preguntas por qué?- Milk lo mira con ojos tristes- Después de lo que paso entre nosotros, tu pretendes de que me quede aquí contigo, trabajando… ¿Para qué?

¿Es que no lo entiendes, Milk?- Seiya la toma de los brazos- ¡No pasó nada entre nosotros, nada!

¿Nada?- Milk replica- ¿Y cómo explicas que aparecimos juntos y desnudos en una cama?- dice dolida- ¡Seiya no caben dudas! Aunque ninguno de los dos recuerde lo que paso, es un hecho que dormimos juntos…- se muerde los labios

¡No, Milk! ¡No entiendes!- quiere entregarle el sobre

¡No, Seiya!- se aleja de el- ¡Ya estoy decidida!- termina seria- No sé cómo es que ambos terminamos en esa cama… quizás sea algo que ocurrió en nuestro subconsciente- se muerde los labios- Pero yo… sé que en realidad, no quise hacerlo…

¿Subconsciente?- Seiya se queda pálido por tal revelación- ¿Acaso tu… me?

¡No!- replica- No lo sé… - se toca la frente- quizás fue por que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos…- responde- Y como no quiero que algo así, vuelva a ocurrir…- le entrega una nota- aquí está mi renuncia, Seiya, lo mejor es que renuncie y ya no nos volvamos a ver

¡No!- la tira- ¡No la quiero!- a Milk le sorprende su actitud- ¡No voy a tomarte la renuncia y no voy a dejar de verte!- comienza a temblar- ¡NO QUIERO!

¿SEIYA?- la toma de los brazos y la abraza con fuerza- ¿Pero?

¿Acaso crees que voy a resistir otra vez sin verte?- le suplica- ¿Acaso crees que voy a perderte otra vez?

¡Seiya!

¡No, no voy a resignarme otra vez!- la mira a los ojos y Milk comienza a temblar-¡NO quiero, porque te…!- cierra sus ojos

¡Seiya, mmmm!- el de improvisto la besa. Milk no pude creer lo que pasa. Seiya la aprieta contra él.

¡Te amo, Milk!-Seiya comienza a llorar- ¡Siempre te amé!... ¡Toda mi vida lo viví sintiéndolo!

¡No, Seiya!- ella se asombra por tal revelación

¡Te amo desde aquel día en el que te conocí!- después de tantos años, Matsura por fin se confiesa

**Mientras…**

**Después de ducharse, Goku se prepara para salir y sale de su casa…**

Ahora si a salir…- dice feliz- a comprarme un traje nuevo para esta noche…y para mi nuevo trabajo…

¡Papa!- lo llama Gohan a través de la ventana. Goku se voltea

¿Si hijo?

¡Creo que hace unos momentos paso la correspondencia!- dice- ¿Podrías fijarte si me enviaron el libro que encargue?

¡Claro hijo!- Goku muy gustoso abre el buzón- ¡Si Gohan, algo llego!- toma el sobre y entra a la casa

¿Es el libro?- pregunta el mayor. El saiyayin mira detrás del mismo.

No hijo, es para mí, tiene mi nombre…- Y Goku abre el sobre…

¿Y que es papa?

Es…- al ver su contenido, el usual rostro feliz de Goku, desaparece por completo. A Gohan le asusta lo pálido que se volvió el bello rostro de su padre

¿Papa?- lo mira preocupado- ¿Qué pasa?

No… no…- mira las fotos eróticas de Milk y Seiya- No…mentira- sonríe nervioso y comienza a temblar- No pue… pue de ser…- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y furia

¿PAPA?- Gohan se asusta

¡NO PUEDE SERRRRRRR!- grita de furia y se transforma en súper saiyayin- ¡NOOOO!

¿PAPA QUE PASA?

¡MALDITA SEAAAAA, HAAAAAAA!- de repente toma vuelo y se va a toda velocidad, soltando las fotos. Gohan las toma y lo que ve lo deja horrorizado

¡No!- la suelta- ¡No, mama! ¿Era verdad?- se tira para atrás-¡No papa!- se asusta y entra en pánico - ¡Los va a matar!- el chico aumenta su ki y sale volando de su hogar- ¡TENGO QUE DETENERLO!- y el chico emprende el vuelo a más velocidad

¿Qué fue eso?- Vegeta deja de comer en el acto. Bulma lo mira

¿Qué pasa, Vegeta?

Es el ki del señor Goku…- responde Trunks- está demasiado alto…- dice el niño asombrado

Igual al de ese mocoso…- Vegeta se levanta- pero no siento otro ki con ellos…- responde muy serio- Iré a ver…

¡¿Vegeta?!- Bulma quiere una explicación, pero su esposo sale enseguida- esto no me gusta nada…- dice angustiada.

¡Te amé toda mi vida!- Seiya la mira a los ojos- ¡Siempre y nunca te lo dije porque tú nunca dejabas de hablar de Goku!- Milk llora también- ¡No sabes las ganas que tenia de decírtelo! ¡Nunca quise tratarte como si fueras mi hermana!... ¡Y siempre quise…!

¡Nooo, suéltame!- ser quita de su agarre

¡BLUMMMMMMMMMMM!- de golpe las puertas de la oficina se abren. Tanto Milk como Seiya no dan crédito a lo que ven

¡Ohhh, GOKU!- Milk se asusta al verlo. Seiya palidece

¡ERES UNA SUCIA RATAAAAAA!- Goku grita con todas sus fuerzas y en un microsegundo toma a Seiya del cuello

¡GOKU, NOOOO!- clama su esposa

¡AHHHHHH!- Goku lo toma del cuello con los ojos inyectados de sangre

¿TE ACOSTASTE CON MI ESPOSA, VERDAD?-Seiya siente que el aire se le va

¡AHHHH, suel… suéltame!- Seiya no puede respirar- ¡No… se… de… que me ha, hablas!

¡TE VOY A MATAR, MALDITA BASURA! ¡GGGGGGGRRRRRR, AHHHHH!- lo aprieta más. Por primera vez, Seiya siente terror por Goku- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE MI ESPOSA!- grita con todas sus fuerzas

¡NO GOKU, SUELTALO, LO VAS A MATAR!

**Los gritos alertan a todos los empleados del lugar. Yuka, Pietro y Naru corren a tomar los teléfonos**

¡RAPIDO LLAMEN A LA POLICIA!- Grita Yuka- ¡NO SE QUE PASA, PERO ESE HOMBRE VA A MATAR A SEIYA, RAPIDO!- ordena la chica muy asustada

¡ERES UNA MALDITA BASURA!- Seiya poco a poco se va desvaneciendo

¡GOKU POR FAVOR!- Milk trata de contenerlo

¡TUUUUU!- Goku suelta a Seiya y se gira hacia su esposa. Milk por vez primera siente el miedo a flor de piel. Seiya cae al suelo inconsciente- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA TRAIDORA!

¡AHHH!- La toma de los brazos y la sacude con violencia- ¿TE ACOSTE CON EL? ¿ME ENGAÑASTE CON ESE MISERABLE? ¡ME MENTISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

¡GO… GOKU!- Milk llora aterrada

¿Por qué?- los ojos de Goku también se llenan de rabia y lágrimas- ¿Por qué me engañaste Milk? ¿Por qué?

¡Ahh, ahhh!

¿¡CONTESTAME!?- la tira contra el suelo

¡Goku! ¡Déjame… déjame, explicarte!

¡PAPA!

¡KAKAROTTO!- en un instante aparecen Gohan y Vegeta. Lo que ambos ven, los deja sin palabras

¡ERES LA MUJER MAS DESPRECIABLE DEL MUNDO!- esas palabras destruyen a Milk- ¡CONFIE EN TI! ¡TE AME DEMASIADO MILK! ¡SIEMPRE!- derrama lágrimas de dolor-¡YO TRATE DE CAMBIAR, QUIESE COMPLACERTE! ¿Y TU ME HACES ESTO?- Gohan al oírlo comienza a llorar también. Vegeta está en estado catatónico. Es la primera vez que ve llorar a un saiyayin

¡No, Goku!- Milk está destrozada

¡NUNCA MAS QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!- Goku se vuelve serio y frio de repente- ¡NO QUIERO SABER NI QUE EXISTES!- con estas palabras, Goku desaparece con la tele trasportación. Milk queda en shock, la morena ni se levanta del suelo y más lágrimas salen de sus ojos

¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, mama?- Gohan se le acerca- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Gohan le tira las fotos a su madre. Y esta las toma con las manos temblorosas

Papa te amaba… a su manera, pero te amaba… y yo también…- Gohan llora desconsolado

Gohan… hijo…- esas palabras le dolieron más que cualquier otra.

Destruiste a la familia… mama…- con eso el joven sale volando del lugar. Con todo el dolor del alma, Milk se desgarra en un largo y doloroso llanto. Vegeta la observa llorar y por vez primera, el príncipe siente lastima por un ser humano.

**CONTINUARA…**

¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿Cómo ESTAN? AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO.

UNA VEZ MAS LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS SUS REVIEWS. DEJENME DECIRLES QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ ME ENCUENTRO CON MUCHAS OPINIONES DIVIDIDAS Y DEBO DECIR QUE ME IMPRESIONO MUCHO, MUCHO… HASTA TUVE UN PEQUEÑO ATAQUE DE ¿PANICO?, AL LEERLOS. HAY MUCHAS OPINIONES QUE ME LLAMARON LA ATENCION Y CREANME, QUE ME PRODUZCO UNA ESPECIE DE ¿Qué CLASE DE EMOCIONES LES PRODUJO MIS "IDEAS" A USTEDES?

ALGUNOS DE USTEDES LLEGARON A ODIAR A MILK Y OTROS NO. MUCHOS ME HAN DICHO QUE MILK SE PERDIO EN ESTE FISC Y A MI NO ME LO PARECIO Y LES VOY A DAR MIS RAZONES POR QUE PIENSO QUE NO ES "TANNNN" ASI. EMPIEZO CON LO PRIMERO:

ES VERDAD DE QUE ELLA ES UNA MUJER MUY RESERVADA Y PURITANA, PERO NO OLVIDEN DE QUE ES UNA MUJER CASADA _**(O SEA LO "PURITANO" SE LE FUE DE ALGUNA MANERA ¿NO SE SI ME EXPLICO? ¡Guiño guiño!)**_. TAMBIEN YO ME BASO EN QUE ELLA ES MUY TIMIDA, POR SI NO LO HAN NOTADO, Y ME PARECIO UN POCO DULCE QUE ELLA SE SONRROJARA POR CIERTAS COSAS… MILK NO ES BULMA, POR EJEMPLO, SI BULMA HUBIESE ESTADO EN SU LUGAR Y DEBIDO A SU CARÁCTER, SE LE HUBIESE ECHADO "ENCIMA" A SEIYA SIN PENSARLO.

A PESAR DE QUE YA ES UNA MUJER GRANDE, ELLA AUN CONSERVA SUS ACTITUDES DE NIÑA EN LA SERIE, COMO POR EJEMPLO, CUANDO PELEA CON VIDEL EN UN CAPITULO. ELLA LE SACA LA LENGUA A VIDEL Y AMBAS COMIENZAN A PELEAR HACIENDOSE MUECAS COMO PEQUEÑUELAS _**(LO QUE NO ME EXTRAÑARIA QUE SE COMPORTARA COMO UNA ADOLESCENTE EN OCASIONES)**_

TAMBIEN HE LEIDO, QUE LLAMARON A MILK "PUTA" Y DEJENME DECIRLES QUE PARA MI NO LO ES ¿Y SABEN POR QUE? LES EXPLICO.

NO SE OLVIDEN DE QUE ELLA EN ESTE FISC ES MODELO Y COMO TAL, EN OCASIONES, ES SU TRABAJO APARECER CON POCA ROPA Y QUE ELLA LO ACEPTE A REGAÑADIENTES, NO QUIERE DECIR QUE LO SEA

TAMPOCO LO ES EL ECHO DE QUE SE SIENTA ATRAIDA POR SEIYA , NO SIGNIFICA QUE LO SEA ¿O NO?... SI NO TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE DECIMOS "O PERO QUE LINDO ES ESE ACTOR" Y TENGO A MI NOVIO AL LADO, NO QUIERE DECIR QUE TODAS SEAMOS UNAS "PUTAS"… SEAMOS SINCEROS

LA VERDAD A VECES CUANDO LEO LO QUE ESCRIBI, ME DOY CUENTA (TARDE) DE QUE HICE VER A MILK COMO UNA CUALQUIERA Y DEJENME DECIRLES QUE ESA NO FUE MI INTENSION, LO JURO, PERO BUENO YA ESTA…

TAMBIEN DEBO SER MAS SINCERA, POR MOMENTOS QUISE QUITAR EL CAPITULO Y REESCRIBIRLO, PERO ME PARECIO POCO "PROFECIONAL" EL HACERLO. (LO DIGO POR LA ESCENA DE SONSAKU Y SU AYUDANTE HACIENDOLES "CHANCHADAS A MILK). EN VERDAD INCLUSO A MI ME PARECIO DEMASIADO VULGAR, PERO LAS CIRCUSTANCIAS QUE PLANEABA HACER EN MI FICS ME LLEVO A HACERLO.

ESO ES TODO LO QUE YO PIENSO Y LO QUERIA DECIR. SE QUE ALGUNOS LES MOLESTO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y QUIZAS LES MOLESTE ESTA DESCARGA MIA, PERO LO QUERIA DECIR, NO EN PM, SINO AQUÍ MISMO. Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, LOS QUE QUIERAN JUSTICIA PARA GOKU, LA TENDRAN.

¡TANTO SEIYA COMO MILK APARTIR DE AHORA, SUFRIRAN MUCHO, MUCHO POR SUS ACTOS (JEJEJEJE)!

YA TERMINADO ESTO, PASARE A LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS. LES AGRADEZCO A:

**CRISA 741, ANIMEDBZ **_**(NO TE ENOJES, ¡UN ABRAZO!),**_** FEERW, MICHIRU14, DBZFANGXCC, MARLEN **_**(NO ME MOLESTARON PARA NADA, LO JURO)**_**, LINED93, NINA DE LA NIEVE, HANA, KIARA, CRISANNY RIVAS **_**(TE MANDO UN ABRAZO ENORME, PUEDES PASARME TU MAIL O SINO ENCONTRARME EN FACEBOOK TENGO CUENTA CON ESTE MISMO NICK COMO NOMBRE)**_**, KARLA, HAARUUHII, ARIANA USAGI, LADIESWISHMANDNNES, LORENA 1809, KANSAI SHINJU **_**( A MI TAMBIEN SE ME HIZO LARGOOOOO)**_** Y QUICO. SI ME OLVIDE DE ALGUIEN, ¡LO SIENTO!**

**¡CON ESTO TERMINE Y SI QUIEREN REPLICAR O DEBATIR LO QUE DIGO, NO HAY PROBLEMA**_**! (SOY TODA UNA EXPERTA EN ARMAR DEBATES)**_

**YA SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO, BYE!**

**MIKEMASTERS**


	13. Chapter 13

**FAMILIA DESTROZADA (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

¡No!- Milk se recarga contra el suelo, sollozando quedamente. Seiya se encuentra inconsciente en el piso y Vegeta, quien aún permanece ahí, solo observa el desconsuelo de la morena. El príncipe por primera vez siente que se le pone la "piel de gallina" al verla llorar. Después de unos minutos, en los cuales todo fue un caos, Vegeta se le acerca a Milk

¡Ya deja de llorar, mujer!- dice con voz potente, Milk levanta la vista al oírlo y Vegeta puede observar los ojos enrojecidos de ella- ¡Ni que se hubiese acabado el mundo!- se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda- Si estuviese en tu lugar...- la morena le presta atención- Yo ni me lamentaría... perder a ese insecto, sería más bien un alivio que una desolación... mujer...

Pero... yo lo a...

¿No me digas que lo amas?- enarca las cejas Vegeta, cortándola y volviéndola a mirar- Te revolcaste con ese insecto humano...- le señala a Seiya- ¿Y te atreves a decir que amas a Kakarotto?- Milk se levanta del suelo

¡No, yo no me acosté con el!- le replica

¿A no?- Se para frente a ella- ¿Y cómo explicas esto?- le da la foto, Milk ni la mira y tampoco contesta- ¿Ahora no vas a contestarme?- sonríe- Me lo imagine...- no le quita los ojos de encima- A pesar de que eres la responsable de todo... te comprendo...- Milk al oírlo abre sus ojos negros

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- el pregunta extrañada, el príncipe le responde

Kakarotto te abandono por siete años posteriores a su muerte y ya te había abandonado antes por sus batallas...Nunca le importaste...en lo más mínimo... te dejo sola, criando niños, tirada como un perro viejo- Milk enarca las cejas ante tal respuesta- te sentías sola y en la menor oportunidad... te arrojaste a los brazos de alguien quien sí se interesó por ti...

¡Eso no!- ella trata de defenderse- ¡No es as...!

Eres como un saiyayin...- la vuelve a interrumpir y la observa con sus ojos fríos- nosotros actuamos así también, cuando alguien ya no nos importa, los dejamos fríamente, sin tacto y con mucho dolor- dice con una de sus sarcásticas sonrisas- para el otro...- Milk se asombra por lo dicho por el príncipe- Dejaste a Kakarotto, lo humillaste y lo lastimaste... hasta hacerlo llorar ¡Je!.. Hembra humana...- se aproxima a la salida- Hoy me has regalado el mejor día de mi vida...- se ríe- ¡Al ver a ese insecto llorar, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida! ¡Jajajaja!- y se va volando a toda velocidad, dejando a Milk, perpleja

¡MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO SEAAAA!- Goku, llega al bosque donde se encuentra su hogar. El saiyayin descarga su furia y dolor con toda la naturaleza del lugar. El no deja de llorar y mantiene su estado de súper saiyayin- ¡No puede ser, ggggggggg!- se arrodilla y golpea el suelo hasta que su cabello vuelve a su color original- ¡Me traiciono, me traiciono, ggggggg...!- deja de golpear la tierra

Papa...- Gohan llega, observando con mucha pena a su padre- Papa...- se le acerca y apoya sus manos en el hombro de su padre, tratando de consolarlo

Gohan...- se seca las lágrimas- Perdón hijo... yo... ¡Qué vergüenza!- sonríe débil- ¡Qué vergüenza que me veas llorar!- se limpia la cara con el antebrazo

No, papa... no es una vergüenza- se arrodilla ante él, mirándolo a los ojos

Si, lo es... la última vez que llore, fue cuando me reencontré con mi abuelo, esa vez que pelee con los cinco guardianes de Uranai Baba, cuando era solo un niño... y ahora...- Goku se encuentra muy afligido - Tu madre me... me traiciona así... y...- De repente, Gohan lo abraza con fuerza, sorprendiendo a su padre

No es vergonzoso llorar por lo que te causa dolor, papa...- el niño cierra los ojos y las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas- Por favor, no te detengas y desahógate...- Goku ante las palabras de su hijo, cede al llanto, descargando toda su alma. Ambos se abrazan con ternura

**Mientras... **

Ahhh...- Seiya poco a poco va recobrando el conocimiento- ¿Eh?- se despierta y ve a Pietro a su lado- ¿Pero?- mira a su amigo- ¿Dónde estoy?

En el hospital...- le responde

¿En el hospital? ¿Qué hago aquí?- está muy confundido, Pietro suspira

El guapo esposo de Milk, ¡Trato de matarte!- abre sus ojos sorprendido- ¿No lo recuerdas?- Seiya piensa en los acontecimientos recientes

¡Es verdad, ahora lo recuerdo!- se soba el cuello- ¡Ese infeliz quiso matarme y...! ¿Y Milk?- lo toma de los hombros- ¿Dónde está ella, como esta, él le hizo daño?- lo invade con preguntas

¡No sé!- le grita muy preocupado- Después de que entráramos nosotros con el personal de seguridad para salvarte...- baja la cabeza- ella simplemente se fue...- responde

¿Se fue a su casa?- el diseñador solo se encoge de hombros

Tampoco lo sé, jefecito...- suspira- no lo sé... solo sé que Milk se fue muy triste de aquí...- Seiya baja la cabeza y cierra sus puños- ¿Qué fue lo que paso esta vez, Seiya?- le pregunta- ¿Fue otro ataque de celos?- lo mira esperando una respuesta

Ojala lo fuera...- responde quedo

**Ya en la noche, Milk regresa a su hogar. La morena entra despacio a su casa y a paso lento, entra a la cocina. Allí se encuentra con su hijo mayor, quien al verla entrar, frunce el ceño. La morena al ver ese rostro tan bello de su hijo, tan triste y... furioso, solo atina a sentarse a su lado. Milk observa a su hijo, puede notar la enorme decepción en Gohan hacia ella, ella rompe el silencio**

Gohan... yo...

No quiero oírte, mama...- de repente Gohan se levanta- ¡Ni siquiera quiero verte!- le dice muy disgustado y le da espalda

¡Gohan, si solo me dejaras explicarte!- ella le ruega

¡No tienes nada que explicarme!- le reprocha- ¡A quien le debes una explicación es a papa y no a mí! ¡Es a papa a quien lastimaste más!- niega con la cabeza- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso, mama?- el chico camina hacia la puerta

¡Gohan! ¿A dónde vas?- trata de detenerlo

¡Necesito un poco de aire!- y sale del hogar. Milk se toma de la cabeza, ella no sabe qué hacer y al instante, Goku baja de su habitación con unas maletas entre sus manos. Milk se gira y lo mira de frente. El guerrero solo la mira con sus ojos enrojecidos y una mirada que delata desprecio. La morena no puede evitar sentir miedo al verlo y el dolor en su alma se hace más profundo

Goku...- ella extiende su mano para tocarlo- Yo...

¡Ni te atrevas a ponerme las manos encima, Milk!- ella se detiene- ¡Después de todo lo que paso, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es tu lastima y tu consolación!- Milk toma aire

Goku... si solo, me dejaras explicarte lo que paso, podrías entender que todo esto... fue solo una confusión

¿Una confusión?- se ríe irónico Goku- ¿Acaso me crees realmente estúpido, Milk? ¿Vas a decirme que esto también formaba parte de tu trabajo?

¡No, escúchame!- ella lo toma de los brazos y lo mira con ojos suplicantes- ¡No sé qué fue lo que paso después de la cena con los ejecutivos, bebimos unos tragos, sé que Seiya y yo nos quedamos dormidos y después nos despertamos en esa cama, juntos!- Goku la mira fijamente- ¡No recordamos ninguno de los dos que fue lo que paso, te lo juro Goku! ¡Pero sé que entre Seiya y yo no pasó nada, créeme! ¡Tampoco sé cómo fue que esas fotos aparecieron! ¡Alguien nos tendió una trampa, una sucia trampa, estoy segura! ¡Por favor, te digo la verdad!- el guerrero puede percibir en la mirada de su esposa, que dice la verdad, pero su orgullo saiyayin es mucho más fuerte.

¡No te creo!- le sonríe con rabia- ¡Que historia más tonta que acabas de inventar, Milk!- se quita de su agarre

¡Es la pura verdad!- ella trata de detenerlo

¡Ya déjame!- la empuja y esta cae al suelo

¡Ahh!- la mujer cae sentada

¡Te dije que ya no quiero saber nada más de ti! ¡Eres una hipócrita, me mentiste, me dijiste que dejarías tu trabajo, que compartiríamos más tiempos juntos, te creí! ¡Creí que me amabas!... Y todo... ¡Era una vil mentira! ¡Te acostaste con el!- se da vuelta- ¡Con tu hermano!

¡No, espera!- ella se levanta rápidamente- ¡Por favor, no te vayas!- lo abraza por la espalda- ¡Dame una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad para arreglarlo todo! ¡Te lo suplico!

No... ¡Y ya suéltame!- le dice con un tono grave de voz- No hay nada que arreglar...- se voltea para mirarla por última vez- Se terminó... ¡Lo nuestro termina aquí, Milk! Me voy... Y ya nunca más volveré por aquí... Cuida bien de nuestros hijos...- la morena se ahoga en llanto y enseguida recuerda las palabras que le dijo Vegeta:

"_**Kakarotto te abandono por siete años posteriores a su muerte y ya te había abandonado antes por sus batallas...Nunca le importaste, en lo más mínimo... te dejo sola, criando niños y tirada como un perro viejo"**_- Esas palabras crueles pero reales, la atormenta y su cuerpo comienza a temblar. Su esposo la abandona otra vez

No, por... favor...-Milk cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus puños- No me dejes... otra vez- lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Goku al verla tan mal, piensa un poco y está por retractarse, pero una vez más, gana su orgullo

Ya no hay vuelta atrás... Ya nunca más me veraz por aquí... ¡Hasta nunca!- el guerrero abre la puerta y deja su hogar. Al verlo partir, Milk cae en cuenta de lo ocurrido y corre hacia la puerta

¡NOOO, NO TE VAYAS!- Goku se eleva por los aires y se va volando a toda velocidad- ¡GOKUUUU!- Milk lo ve alejarse y ella se tapa la cara, llorando con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Gokuuuu!- Gohan solo observa a su madre llorar desde el bosque, Goten se abraza a la cintura de su hermano, mientras llora desconsolado. Ambos chicos observaron juntos la separación de sus padres. Gohan acaricia la cabeza de su hermanito, consolándolo. Una familia entera, termina destrozada

¿Qué, que dijiste?- Bulma se queda de una sola pieza, mientras Vegeta le da la fotografía de Milk y Seiya- ¡OHHH, POR DIOOOOS! ¡ERA VERDAD!- se tapa la boca

Si... la hembra de Kakarotto le metió los cuernos... ¡Jeje!- sonríe malévolo- ¡Fue un espectáculo increíble!- Bulma lo fulmina con la mirada- ¡Verlo llorar como una niña chiquita, fue muy placentero para mí!- ella piensa en el dolor de su mejor amigo y esto la hace angustiarse

¡Cállate!- los ojos de Bulma se llenan de lágrimas- ¡Que no se te olvide de que se trata de mi mejor amigo, Vegeta! ¡A mí no me causa ni una pisca de gracia lo que paso!- el príncipe se queda de piedra al ver la reacción de su esposa- ¡No quiero ni oírte reír por esto! ¿¡ME OISTE!?- lo amenaza

Bulma...- solo susurra Vegeta impresionado y su esposa se va muy dolida, dejándolo solo. Bulma se va hacia su habitación y se sienta en su cama. Su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, su mejor amigo fue engañado por su esposa. Bulma al pensar en todo el dolor que debe estar pasando Goku en estos momentos, aprieta sus dientes y con ira, toma su teléfono y hace una llamada. En casa de los Son, Milk muy abatida siente el teléfono sonar y con esperanza, responde al llamado

¡Goku!- exclama la morena

¡Eres una maldita basura Milk!- Bulma estalla con furia, dejando a Milk desencajada- ¡Eres de lo peor, jamás pensé que serias capaz de hacer algo tan vil y bajo!

Bulma... escúchame...

¡No escúchame a mí!- la genio le grita- ¡Ya me entere de lo que le hiciste a mi pobre amigo!- se muerde los labios- ¡Él te amaba, Milk, quiso cambiar para ti y tu lo arruinaste todo!- Milk siente que su pecho va a estallar- ¡Yo jamás te voy a perdonar esto! ¿Me entiendes, Milk? ¡Y a partir de hoy se acabó nuestra amistad! ¿Me escuchaste?... ¡Tututututututututu!- Bulma corta la comunicación. Todo de repente, se vuelve negro en la vida de Milk, ella solo baja su cabeza, derrotada

**Al día siguiente...**

**Ya recuperado, Seiya regresa a su trabajo. El joven no puede borrar de su mente todo lo ocurrido en el día anterior. Pero lo que no sabe, que todo se volverá de castaño a oscuro en cuestión de segundos. Antes de que Matsura entre a su empresa, ve como un montón de periodistas que estaban en la entrada del lugar, se agolpan hacia él, al verlo llegar**

¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta Seiya a los periodistas

¡Señor Matsura!- todos le acercan los micrófonos y las cámaras de televisión lo enfocan- ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto en su defensa?

¿Defensa? ¿DE qué hablan?- los mira confundido

¡De las fotos que aparecieron en las portadas de todos los diarios en esta mañana!- Seiya abre sus ojos preocupado

¿Fo... Fotos?- comienza a temblar- ¿Qué fotos?

¡Las de usted y su modelo estrella!- Seiya se echa para atrás y mira el diario. Queda anonadado:

"**¡ESCANDALO!: SEIYA MATSURA SALE A ESCONDIDAS CON SU MODELO ESTRELLA"**- Seiya lee la portada y comienza a temblar de furia- **"FOTOS EXCLUSIVAS"**- también se ven las fotos de Milk y el, en grande, ocupando toda la portada del periodico

¿Nos puede explicar su aventura con Milk Son? ¿Cómo es tener un romance con una mujer casada?- lo miran expectantes- ¿No han pensado en las consecuencias?- Seiya estalla

¡No puede ser!- El joven solo maldice- ¡No pienso responder ni una sola pregunta!- se da vuelta, los periodistas lo siguen

¿Pero debe defenderse de este terrible escandalo? ¡No puede irse sin una respuesta, señor Matsura!- él se detiene y los mira con rabia

¡DIJE QUE NO PIENSO RESPONDER NI UNA SOLA PREGUNTA! ¡Y YA, LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ, ESTO ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA!- enseguida, los guardias de seguridad, salen de sus posiciones y rodean a su jefe, protegiéndolo, hasta entrar al recinto. Los reporteros se agolpan en la puerta

¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTAAA!- Seiya grita con toda su furia- ¡ESTO FUE TODO UNA MALDITA TRAMPA!- sus empleados se alejan de tal arrebato de su jefe- ¿Quién FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE ME HIZO ESTO, QUIEN?- aprieta sus dientes y gruñe como un perro rabioso- ¡EL QUE LO HAYA ECHO, ME LAS PAGARA!

Y eso es solo el comienzo, amigo mio...- Sonsaku murmura dentro de un departamento vecino, mientras observa a Seiya con un larga vistas- ¡Ahora empezara el verdadero espectáculo!- sonríe

¡¿Qué es esto?!- Ox Satan desde su palacio, observa las fotos de los periódicos. El rey de Flippan Yama, está que arde por el deshonesto comportamiento de su hija- ¡MILK! ¿Cómo PUDISTE HACER UNA COSA ASI?- el gigante se toma del pecho y cierra sus ojos por la frustración

¡Cálmese, señor!- sus sirvientes tratan de serenarlo- ¡Por favor contrólese, su majestad! ¡Recuerde que usted no está bien de su corazón!- lo consuelan

¡Es que no puedo!- llora con dolor- ¡Mi hija!...- los observa triste- ¡Me ha deshonrado!- se toma del pecho con más fuerza.

¡Esto es terrible!- en la casa del maestro Roshi, todos se enteran del escándalo que se armó, en tono a la situación entre Milk y Seiya- ¡Pobre Goku!- se lamenta Krilin y apaga la televisión, mientras observa a su amigo, sentado frente al mar con la mirada perdida- No puedo creer que Milk lo engañara así...- escupe con bronca

Ni yo tampoco...- suspira Roshi muy triste- Esto Goku no se lo merece... a pesar de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos dos, el la ama y ella... creía que también, pero veo que me equivoque...- numero 18 los observa por el rabillo del ojo, mientras prepara el desayuno

¡Milk es de lo peor!- se enfurece el ex calvo- ¡No creía que Milk fuera de "esa" clase de mujeres!- 18 se detiene al oír a su marido- ¡Se hacia la mujer reservada y seria, pero al final mostro la hilacha y resulto ser como todas las demás!- la rubia frunce el ceño- ¡Se comportó como una cualquiera!

¡Quieres callarte!- su esposa tira las tazas al suelo, asustándolos a ambos- ¿Cómo puedes expresarte así de Milk?- Krilin se levanta por el grito repentino de su mujer

¡18!

¿Acaso que creías?- dice irónica- ¿Qué Milk iba a esperar y serle fiel a tu amigo toda su vida? ¿Qué iba a esperar sentada a que "ese"?- señala a Goku tras la ventana- ¿Cambiara y se interesara por ella?- levanta los brazos- ¡Por favor!- Goku al escuchar los gritos de la androide, se acerca a la ventana- ¡Goku nunca le importo su esposa, siempre la dejo abandonada y tú lo sabes muy bien, Krilin! ¡Ella siempre lo espero y le fue fiel aun después de su muerte!- Goku se para en seco al escuchar esas palabras- ¡Milk jamás salió con otro hombre, en esos siete años y tenía todas la oportunidades del mundo para ser feliz, pero Milk siempre las rechazo! – El saiyayin traga saliva- ¡Ella siempre pensó en esa sabandija que llamas amigo!- Krilin ve como Goku, los observa desde afuera- ¡Y cuando por fin halla a un verdadero hombre que se interesa y se preocupa por ella! ¡Ahora resulta que es una cualquiera!- habla con mucha furia

18...- Krilin le señala a Goku, quien la mira por la ventana. La rubia se voltea

¿Me escuchaste, verdad?- lo encara

Perfectamente...- Goku le responde muy serio- Así que Milk, ¿Nunca salió con otro hombre?...- pregunta en voz baja- durante mi muerte...

¡Así es!- le indica con el dedo- ¡Te fue inútilmente fiel!- le gruñe- ¿Sabes?- le dice con burla- ¡Si tu esposa te fue infiel, te lo tenías bien merecido, fue toda tu maldita culpa!- Goku frunce el entrecejo- ¡Llegaste tarde Goku! Si hubieses cambiado antes... esto no hubiese pasado...- le da la espalda- ¡Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, pero tu papel de víctima inocente en todo esto, no funcionara conmigo!- la rubia deja la cocina. Krilin observa a Goku y traga saliva, muy avergonzado por el duro comportamiento de su esposa

Goku... lo siento... ¡Perdona el comportamiento severo de mi esposa!- se inclina, disculpándose

No te disculpes, amigo mio...- suspira- Todo lo que diga tu esposa... me tiene sin cuidado...- sonríe con pocas ganas- lo que diga no cambiara las cosas, yo no voy a perdonar a Milk y menos me sentiré culpable por lo ocurrido, la realidad es que Milk me engaño y nada de eso cambiara la historia...- dice Goku y toma vuelo, alejándose de la casa de la isla. El maestro Roshi y Krilin se miran entre ellos.

**En Matsura Models...**

**Seiya está sentado en su escritorio, mientras mira tras la ventana. Sus empleados, atienden los teléfonos, rechazando por su jefe, todo contacto con los medios periodísticos. Matsura se levanta y observa a través de la ventana, todo el movimiento de los medios televisivos en la puerta de su empresa**

¡MALDITOS MEDIOS AMARILLISTAS!- tira todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio. Y al instante entra su secretaria personal con una carta entre sus manos

¡Señor Matsura!

¿Qué quieres Yuka?- toma su café

¡Le llego este mensaje!

¡Dije que no quería ningún mensaje, Yuka!- le grita enojado

Es que es de Akita Sonsaku...- Seiya al oír ese nombre toma el papel y lo lee

¿Y esto?- dice aún más enojado

**En la casa de los Son, todo va peor. Milk después de servirles el almuerzo a sus hijos, se sienta en la mesa sin probar bocado alguno. Sus amados hijos comen en silencio. Gohan apenas prueba la comida y Goten solo juega con ella. La morena los observa muy triste. De repente el mayor, se levanta de la mesa**

¿A dónde vas?- le pregunta Milk

Afuera...- responde seco- No tengo hambre

Pues no iras a ningún lado, hasta que termines tu almuerzo...-le dice seria y mira a Goten-... Goten deja de jugar con la comida y come de una vez...- le ordena autoritaria. Gohan la observa más molesto, sin moverse de su lugar- Vuelve a la mesa, Gohan... no te lo volveré a repetir- le vuelve a ordenar y el chico obedece en el acto

No quiero comer, mami...- el niño se talla los ojitos- Extraño a papi...- dice con la voz quebrada

Sé que lo extrañas, pero eso no significa que dejes de comer...- Milk trata de que su voz tampoco se quiebre- ¡Vamos come que se enfría!- se tapa la cara

¡No quierooo!- Goten comienza a llorar otra vez- ¡Quiero a mi papaaaa! ¡Quiero que vuelvaaaa a casaaaa!- termina con un hilo de voz

Go... Goten... come...- le vuelve a decir

¡Noooo quieroooo!- protesta entre lágrimas el pequeño

¡COME CON UN DEMONIOS! ¡TOCK!- grita Milk con lágrimas en sus ojos y golpeando la mesa, asustando a Goten

¡DEJALO EN PAAAAZ!- Gohan grita con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo a su madre- ¡ES TU CULPA DE QUE GOTEN ESTE ASI! ¡POR TU CULPA PAPA SE FUE DE CASA! ¿¡Y TODAVIA LE GRITAS A MI HERMANITO!?- Milk se levanta

¿Cómo TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA?- grita con furia y dolor- ¡NO TE OLVIDES DE QUE SOY TU MADRE, CARAJO!- Le dice con los ojos llorosos

¡PUES OJALA QUE NO LO FUESES!- Grita Gohan- ¡POR TODO LO QUE NOS HICISTES, SIENTO VERGÜENZA DE SER TU HIJO!- el rostro de Milk palidece en el acto, lo dicho por su hijo mayor la destrozo. Ella se toma del pecho y enseguida, Gohan al observarla tan mal, se retracta- ¡AHHHH, MAMA, YOOO!- se toma de la cara- ¡Fue sin querer!- se disculpa de inmediato Gohan y de repente unos golpes a su puerta, interrumpe la riña familiar. Milk se da vuelta y va hacia la puerta. Con las manos temblando por los nervios, abre la puerta y su rostro aun palidece más

¡Su majestad!- unos sirvientes de su padre, se arrodillan ante ella

¡¿Q... que... quieren?- pregunta Milk con la voz quebrada

¡Es su padre el Rey, princesa!- los ojos de la morena se abren con miedo- ¡Su majestad, El Rey Ox Satan, está en el hospital!

¿Qué?- Gohan y Goten se asustan al oírlos hablar sobre su abuelo

**En un lujoso departamento de Ciudad Satan, Seiya llega con los puños apretados. Al entrar a una suite privada, ve a Sonsaku junto con unos hombres a su lado. Matsura al verlo se enfurece más y con mucha furia, tira las fotos en la cara de Sonsaku**

¿Qué clase de juego sucio es este, Akita?

¡Sempai!- dice con burla- Ni siquiera un "¿Hola que tal?" al menos antes de tirarme esto en la cara...- se ríe

¡Vete al demonio, Akita!- le grita- ¿Así que fuiste tú el que armo todo esto?- el rubio solo atina a fumar- ¡ERES UNA BASURA!

Te lo advertí...- responde de costado- Fue tu culpa, sempai...- se levanta de su silla y lo encara- Te dije que quería contratar a tu modelo, pero no quisiste... te ofrecí una verdadera fortuna y por nuestro "pasado" no deseaste hacer negocios conmigo...

¿Eso que tiene que ver con este circo de porquería que armaste?- le grita- ¡Por tu asquerosa y repugnante trampa, soy el hazmerreír de Ciudad Satán!

Y separaste una familia...- recalca el rubio, Seiya se enfurece más- Veo que solo te interesa tu imagen, arruinaste la familia de la pobre Milk Son y solo te interesa lo que los medios dicen de ti...- lo mira de reojo- ¡Eres un caso perdido, amigo!

¡No me hagas culpable de esto, Akita! ¡Yo no arruine a Milk, fuiste tú!- le señala las fotos- ¡Toda esta mierda que armaste, nos arruino a todos!

Pero tú la amas...- Matsura se queda estático- No creerás que no me di cuenta, Seiya...- se aproxima a el- Sé que estás enamorado de Milk Son... ¡Lo estabas desde que eras un adolescente!

¿Qué dices?- trata de disuadirlo- ¡Que estupideces dices! ¡Yo no amo a Milk! ¡Ella es como una hermana, para mí!- mira hacia el otro lado

¡Si claro!... una hermana- se ríe el rubio- Y viendo estas fotografías...- las mira con detenimiento- Se ve que lo disfrutaste...- Seiya se enfurece- Aunque no fue real, desearías que en verdad lo fuera... ¿No?- Matsura se arroja sobre él y...

¡TE MATARE!

¡Ni lo intentes!- Seiya se detiene al ver como los hombres de Sonsaku lo apuntan con unas armas- ¡Si me tocas un pelo, mis queridos guardaespaldas te dispararan!, así que no te conviene

¡Te odio, maldito!- gruñe, Akita se burla

Pero para que veas que si tengo intensiones de arreglar el pasado y que no hay rencores entre nosotros, Sempai... te propongo un trato

¡Vete al diablo con tus tratos, Akita!- el rubio sonríe

Yo podría arreglar el problema con los medios, si tú me vendes a Milk Son... Yo podría decir que esto solo era un "montaje" de publicidad y asunto arreglado... ¿Qué me dices?

¡Te dije que te vayas al diablo! ¿No me oíste?- Seiya se niega a escuchar- ¡Nunca te la daré, nuncaaa!- Seiya se da vuelta y se retira. Sonsaku al verlo partir, se ríe a carcajadas

¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAA! ¡PERO QUE ESTUPIDO ERES, SEIYA!... -se carcajea- Vas a sufrir mucho más por esto, idiota...- termina molesto

¿Dónde está?- Goku junto con Krilin y número 18, llegan al hospital a las corridas. En el camino se encuentra con Bulma, la madre de la genio y sus hijos, Gohan y Goten. El más pequeño al ver a su padre, corre hacia el

¡Papiiii!- Goku al ver a su retoño, lo levanta en brazos con una gran sonrisa

¡Mi pequeño!- Goku lo besa en la frente y el niño se aferra con fuerza a él y mira a Gohan- ¿Qué le paso a Ox Satán?- pregunta muy preocupado

El abuelito sufrió un infarto...- Gohan se muerde los labios. Goku traga saliva

¿Y como esta?

Muy delicado...- responde Bulma- está en terapia intensiva, tuvieron que reanimarlo... estuvo muerto por 15 minutos...- Goten al escucharla se pone a llorar

¡Abuelito, buaaaaa!- Goku lo abraza con fuerza- ¡Se va a morirrrr!- Gohan se limpia las lágrimas y es reconfortado por Krilin y 18

No se va a morir, hijito, no llores...- el saiyayin lo acuna en sus brazos- Tu abuelo no se va a morir...Es un hombre muy fuerte... ¡Ya lo veraz!- la familia de Goku se desmorona lentamente. Mientras, en la habitación donde se encuentra internado Ox Satán, Milk sostiene las manos de su padre entre las suyas. La morena contempla a su padre, mientras piensa.

"**Por favor, papa, no me dejes..."- **reza con todas sus fuerzas- **"Te lo suplico, papa"- **le besa la mano con ternura- **"Quédate conmigo, por favor, te necesito"**

Mi... Milk...- el gigante murmura y ella le sonríe- Milk...

¿Papa?- los ojos de ella se llenan de lágrimas- ¡Oh, papa!- le acaricia el rostro- ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!- El rey al verla, frunce el ceño- ¿Cómo te sientes, papi?- le habla muy suave

¿Por?... ¿Por qué...?- Milk se le acerca mas

Papa...- lo mira muy preocupada- ¿Qué pasa?

¿Por qué, Milk?- la mira con decepción- ¿Por qué me deshonraste, hijita? – la morena no entiende a lo que va su padre

¿De qué me hablas?- sonríe débil su hija. El gigante toma aire

¿Por qué engañaste a Goku, porque lo hiciste?- Ox Satán derrama lágrimas de frustración. Milk se queda helada- y con Seiya... ¿¡Dímelo!?- le exige muy molesto entre dientes

¡Ohhh, papaaa!- ella niega con la cabeza

Estoy tan decepcionado... de ti...- Milk escucha con atención las palabras de su padre y este se azota la cara- ... estaba tan orgulloso de ti, toda la educación que te he dado, los valores que te inculque desde pequeña, de la mujer maravillosa que te habías convertido...- Milk llora a la par de su padre- Todo lo bueno que te he enseñado, hija mía... ¡No te ha servido de nada!...

Papi...

Por favor, hija... vete...- ella lo observa atónita- Hoy no quiero verte...- lo dicho por el Rey, hace salir a su hija a toda prisa...- ¡Por diooos!- en el camino, Milk se choca con los miembros de su familia

¡Mama!- exclama Gohan, Goku y todos los presentes se voltean a verla

¡Milk!- 18 se aproxima hacia ella- ¿Cómo está tu padre?- pregunta con total interés la rubia. Su esposo, Krilin y Bulma la miran con desprecio, sus hijos, la señora Brief y 18 con expectación

El... esta... bien...-responde con la mirada perdida y baja la cabeza- tengo que irme...- y se dirige hacia Goku- ¿Hoy puedes quedarte con los niños?... por favor...- Goku trata de no mirarla pero en su interior desea consolarla

Está bien...- responde altanero y de costado- como quieras...

Yo me voy...- se da vuelta

¿¡A ver a tu amante, verdad!?- suelta Bulma, Milk aprieta los puños

¡Bulma!- la para su madre muy enojada- ¡Este no es el momento!

¡Sí que lo es!- se exalta la peli azul

Bulma...- Goku observa como su amiga se pone de lado de el- por fa...

¡Pueda ser que Goku haya sido suave contigo, pero yo no!- se enfrenta a la morena- ¡Eres de lo peor, Milk, no te mereces a Goku!

Cállate...- a Milk le tiembla la voz

¡Bulma, por favor!- Gohan trata de parar el arrebato de Bulma

¿Mira todo lo que has provocado con tu maldita aventura?- le señala a todos los miembros de su familia

¡Bulma!- Milk está por explotar- ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, no intervengas!

¡Sí que me meto!- ambas se sostienen las miradas- ¡Mira las consecuencias que has provocado!- a la morena le tiembla el labio inferior- ¡Los destruiste a todos!

¡Callate Bulma!- la peli azul no puede parar, la señora Brief la toma del brazo

¡TODOS PENSAMOS QUE ERES DE LO PEOR!- Milk abre sus ojos- ¡HASTA TU PROPIO PADRE!

¡PLASSSSS!- Bulma cae de sentón al suelo y se toma de la mejilla. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la acción de Milk. La morena queda con su mano en alto

¿Qué hiciste?- Goku va hacia su amiga y la ayuda a levantarse. Bulma la mira bastante asustada, de sus labios escurre sangre- ¿Por qué le pegaste?- defiende a su amiga

¡Le... le dije que se callara!- Milk reacciona al ver a Bulma y se lleva las palmas a la cara- ¡Lo... Lo siento! ¿Qué hize?

¿Lo sientes?- Goku la mira con más rabia- ¡No tenías por qué haberle pegado!- se para enfrente de ella- ¡Lo que te dijo era la pura verdad!- Bulma se toma del brazo de Goku y su madre- ¡Eres de lo peor!- Milk ya no puede más- ¡Nos arruinaste a todos!- y con esto, Milk sale corriendo del lugar. Los demás no atinan a hacer nada, solo la ven partir

¡Me quiero morirrrrr!- Milk sale a la salida del hospital y llora a no más poder- ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

¡Allí esta!- Milk al oír una voces se voltea- ¡ES MILK SON!- varios medios televisivos la rodea

¡Ahhh!- Milk se echa para atrás, muy asustada y sorprendida

¡Milk Son!- la enfocan- ¡Transmitimos en vivo para el canal 6 de espectáculos!- la ex esposa de Goku mira para todos lados- ¿Qué puede decirnos al respecto de su romance con su jefe?

¿DE, de que hablan?- se defiende y se limpia la cara

¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo de que es amante de su jefe, el señor Matsura?- Milk se enfurece

¡Él no es mi amante! ¿De qué rayos hablan?

¡Usted y su jefe, fueron fotografiados juntos y desnudos!- Milk no sale de su asombro-¡Se habla un encuentro apasionado entre usted y el señor Matsura! ¡Todos los medios de espectáculos saben de su romance secreto, señorita!

¡Nooo, es mentira!-ella trata de alejarse de las cámaras- ¡Déjenme en paz!- le cierran el paso- ¡Malditos déjenme pasar!- no la dejan de enfocar y de hacer preguntas- ¡Por favor!

¡Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !- de repente se escucha una frenada de un auto, llamando la atención de todos- ¡Señorita Milk!- la morena se gira hacia el sonido de esa voz- ¡Suba!- Sonsaku desde un auto deportivo negro, la llama. La joven sin dudarlo, corre hacia él, empujando a todos los reporteros- ¡Yo la sacare de aquí, venga conmigo!- Milk sube al auto y ambos huyen a toda velocidad. Ante la atenta mirada de los medios

¡Esos periodistas salvajes!- dice Sonsaku mientras maneja- cuando aprenderán a ser más respetuosos con la vida ajena...- opina molesto

¡Oh, diosss!- Milk ya no puede con tanta presión y comienza a llorar- ¡Ya no puedo masss!- se recarga contra la puerta- ¡Me quiero morirrr!

Ohhh, Cálmese... ¡Shhhhhh! No diga eso...- Sonsaku la reconforta- No llore por favor...- la mira con ojos tristes- Todo mejorara, ya lo vera...- le acaricia la frente. Por dentro el joven Akita, disfruta del momento. Su perverso plan va saliendo a la perfección.

Me duele...- Bulma se coloca un pañuelo con un ungüento para el dolor, en su mejilla izquierda al llegar a su casa- Sí que me dolió...- dice con bronca

No este bien que yo lo diga, hija...pero...- Su madre la mira molesta- Pero te lo tenías merecido...- Bulma se gira hacia su madre

¿Pero qué dices, mama?- se enfada- ¡Milk me pega y tú me dices que lo tengo merecido! ¿Por qué?

Por qué fue tu culpa...- responde la rubia- Ese no era el momento adecuado para decirle esas cosas...- Bulma lo piensa un poco enojada- El padre de Milk sufrió un ataque cardiaco, ella estaba muy mal por eso...

Pero a su padre le dio un ataque que casi lo mata por la aventura de ella con Matsura... fue por su culpa...

Ya lo sé...- responde su madre- ¿Pero cómo te sentirías tú, si te atacaran de esa manera cuando tu padre estuviera en un momento delicado?- Bulma traga saliva- ¿Te gustaría, Bulma?- su madre espera paciente la respuesta

No... Claro que no...- suspira menos molesta- Pero pudo habérmelo dicho en vez de pegarme...

¡Pero si te lo dijo, jojojojo!- sonríe la señora Brief y Bulma se ríe de costado

Tienes razón, me lo dijo... ¡Auu!- se soba la cara- Sí que Milk pega duro, ¿Eh?

¿La hembra de Kakarotto te pego?- Vegeta que estaba escondido, sale al escucharlas hablar- ¡Eso sí que es interesante!

¡Pues para mí no lo fue!- se queja su esposa- Fue muy doloroso

¿Y por qué motivo te pego?- pregunta interesado

Por qué le dije toda la verdad y como no lo soporto, ¡No tuvo más remedio que pegarme para hacerme callar, por eso!- bufe- ¡Es una verdadera porquería de mujer!

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Vegeta rie a carcajadas

¿DE qué rayos te ríes?- lo encara molesta

¡Si serás tonta mujer!- deja de reír- ¿Te molestaste solo porque esa hembra humana dejo al inútil de Kakarotto?

¡Claro que me moleste! ¡Esas cosas no se hacen, Vegeta!

Sí que se hacen... – la contradice- Esa hembra solo cambio al insecto por alguien mucho mejor que el... Esa mujer no es ninguna tonta, cuando Kakarotto dejo de importarle lo cambio por otro. Así de simple

No es tan simple...- le señala Bulma- Ella está casada con Goku, no debió haberlo engañado... ¡Milk es una zorra!

Es igual que tu...- al decir eso, Bulma se para enfrente de Vegeta

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le grita furiosa

¡No me grites!- se tapa los oídos- ¡No soy sordo! Tú también hiciste lo mismo que esa hembra... - Bulma lo mira de reojo- ¿Acaso no dejaste a esa sabandija de tu ex novio por mí?- sonríe con malicia- Y no recuerdo que lo hayas dejado antes de salir conmigo...- las mejillas de Bulma se encienden de la vergüenza- ¿Verdad?

Ahh...- no sabe que responder. Vegeta dice la verdad

¡Hump!... dime ahora... ¿Ella sigue siendo una zorra, Bulma?- la peli azul quedo sin palabras

Me iré a bañar...- Bulma sale a toda prisa. Vegeta sonríe feliz. Por primera vez, logro "callar" a su mujer...

**En la habitación de Ox Satán, el gigante está sentado en la cama. Logro recuperarse de su ataque y ahora está en compañía de sus nietos y su yerno. Los niños animan a su abuelo, mientras que Goku no despega la vista de su suegro.**

¡Qué bueno que estés bien, abuelito!- Gohan se apoya en el pecho de su abuelo. El gigante acaricia la frente de su nieto mayor- ¡Qué bueno que te recuperaras!- habla aliviado

Y con estas hermosas muestras de cariño de parte de ustedes dos, por supuesto que me recuperare pronto, hijito...- sonríe el gigante con ternura

¿Abuelo?- lo llama Goten- ¿Hoy saldrás del hospital?

Me temo que no, mi niño...- acaricia con suavidad su cabecita- aun me siento muy débil...- Goku suspira y Ox Satán observa el rostro triste de su yerno. Tienen que hablar

Niños...- los llama el rey- ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con su padre unos momentos?- les dice a sus nietos. Goku pone atención.

¡Como gustes, abuelo!- responde Gohan- ¡Vamos Goten!- ambos niños dejan la habitación

Goku... hijo- le hace señas- Acércate por favor...- el guerrero obedece

¿Sí?- el hombre toma las manos de su yerno con fuerza

Perdón hijo...- a Goku le llama la atención estas palabras- Te pido perdón por todo lo que paso...

¿Por qué me pides perdón, Ox Satán?- esto lo toma de sorpresa, los ojos del gigante se vuelven cristalinos

Te pido perdón por el deshonroso comportamiento de mi hija...- comienza a derramar lágrimas- No sé... qué pudo haber pasado por la mente de mi hija, como para hacerte algo así...- Goku se muerde el labio inferior- ¡Hijo, estoy tan avergonzado!- solloza y Goku solo atina a abrazar a su suegro. Este engaño cae profundo en el corazón de todos los miembros de su familia.

¿Ya está más tranquila, señorita Son?- Milk termina de beber una taza de té que le sirvió Sonsaku

Gracias...- sonríe amable pero triste- señor Sonsaku...- lo mira fijo- ¿Por qué me ayudo el día de hoy?- el rubio se queda pensativo

Porque me pareció lo correcto, no me agrada para nada el acoso irrespetuoso de algunos cronistas- se molesta- Y más por la invasión a su intimidad... no la respetaron en lo más mínimo y más por lo que ha pasado con su padre...- Milk al recordar lo ocurrido con Ox Satán, rompe en llanto nuevamente

Mi papa...

¡Oh, perdón, no quise!- la mira con sus bellos ojos azules- ¡No quise hacerle recordar momentos dolorosos, discúlpeme!

No... Discúlpeme a mí...- se limpia el rostro- Pero... ¿Cómo supo lo de mi padre?

Me lo supuse...- responde serio- Y más por ese terrible escandalo entre usted y... Seiya- sus ojos se clavan en los de ella

Ni me lo recuerde...- se voltea para el otro lado

Señorita Son- Akita se acerca- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- ella asiente con la cabeza- Ese romance con Matsura... ¿es verdadero?

¡No, no es verdad!- ella se para- ¡Es todo un invento! ¡Alguien o algunos nos timaron!- se toma la cara. El rubio no pierde detalle en cada reacción de Milk- Alguien nos tendió una trampa... nos sacaron fotos y... luego se las enviaron a mi esposo... ¡Y todo en mi vida se volvió un caos!... ¡No sé qué hacer!- por dentro Sonsaku disfruta como Milk se abre hacia él. La siguiente fase de su plan, se pone en marcha enseguida- ¡Yo amo a mi esposo y por esta maldita trampa!- se enfurece- ¡Lo perdí para siempre!

¡Por diosss!- Sonsaku grita de repente y esto asusta a Milk- ¡No soporto verla sufrir!- la toma de las manos, sorprendiéndola- ¡Señorita Milk, debo confesarle algo! ¡No puedo soportarlo mas, no!

¿Qué, que cosa?- el rubio pone cara de angustia y preocupación

Yo...- toma aire- se quién fue el culpable... de esta farsa...- la morena le presta atención y ve como Akita saca de un cajón unas fotos- Hace unos días... me llegaron estas fotos

¿Qué es esto?- Milk ve las mismas fotos de ella y Seiya, pero otras distintas- ¡Pero!

Estas me llegaron a mi redacción... son las mismas fotos que aparecieron en los periódicos de esta mañana- Milk esta fría- Yo también soy dueño de una revista de moda y espectáculos, me ofrecieron dinero para publicarlas en mi edición de esta mañana, pero me negué rotundamente...- se para y comienza a caminar- Saben perfectamente que mi competencia con Matsura Models es notoria y pensaron que con esto, yo me tentaría a entrar en un juego mediático... ¡Pero no!... y más cuando vi que una mujer tan humilde como usted estaba involucrada...

¿Pero no le entiendo? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

¿No lo entiende Milk?- el rubio la mira de frente- ¡Esto es solo un juego mediático! ¡Alguien quiere hacerse más conocido por este bochorno, Señorita Son!- Milk trata de pensar y entender

Perdón pero sigo sin entender...

Seré más claro... cuando estos escándalos con celebridades salen a la luz, las personas involucradas en estos escándalos, se hacen más famosas cuando la gente común, comienza a hablar de ellas...estas personas se vuelven más famosas y esto les aumenta el ego

Pero yo no quiero hacerme famosa así...- Milk niega con la cabeza- esto arruino mi vida

La suya... ¿Pero la de Matsura?- Milk se sorprende mas

¿A qué se refiere?- Akita la mira con pena

Señorita... El que envió las fotos a los medios... fue Seiya...- la chica se gira

¡No, mentira!- lo niega- ¡El no haría algo tan cruel!- Sonsaku saca un sobre y se lo muestra- ¡Mentira!

¿Y este sello postal?- el rubio le muestra y a morena no da crédito a lo que ve- ¿No pertenece a Matsura models?

S... si...- responde Milk temblorosa

¿Lo ve?... el que ideo todo este plan macabro... Fue Seiya...- la morena descubre algo desgarrador para ella...

**En la casa de los Son, Milk llega después de un fatídico día. El dia fue cargado de emociones, demasiado negativas para ella. Ella recorre cada habitación de su hogar, la casa se había vuelto tan vacía y fría. Milk suspira**

**Hacia unos días atrás, el hogar estaba rodeado de luz y amor de sus seres queridos, pero ahora ya no hay nada. La morena después de recorrer las habitaciones, se acuesta en la cama de su habitación, mirando el techo. De repente se oye unos golpes que provienen de la puerta de abajo. Ella rápidamente baja las escaleras y abre la puerta**

¡Chibi!- es Seiya. Milk al verlo, recuerda las palabras que le digo Sonsaku y la ira se apodera de ella- ¡Quería...!

¡PLASSSSS!- una fuerte y sonora bofetada, tira a Seiya al piso

¡Ahhh!- Seiya está sorprendido- ¿Pero Milk?

¡TE ODIO, SEIYA, TE ODIIIIIO!- lo enfrenta- ¿Cómo PUDISTE HACERME ALGO ASI? ¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO CERDO, PERVERTIDO!

¿DE QUE ME HABLAS CHIBI?

¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE!- les tira las fotografías en la cara- ¡ME VENDISTE POR FAMA, NO SABES COMO TE ODIOOO!

¡Milk!- la respiración de Seiya se agita- ¿De qué me hablas por favor?

¡Me usaste!- lo mira con decepción- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo tan bajo, Seiya?- se cubre el pecho- ¡Yo confiaba en ti y me violaste!... ¡Solo para promocionarte en los medios y arruinar mi vida!- llora con amargura- ¡Me arruinaste la vida, ya no quiero verte!- le dice con decisión

¡Espera Milk! ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo sería capaz de hacerte algo como eso?- la toma de los brazos y le suplica- ¡Milk, yo te amo!... ¡Jamás te haría daño, Chibi!- gruñe con ira- ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¡Respóndeme!- Milk cierra sus ojos y...

¡¿Entonces por esto me hiciste eso?!- se suelta de el

Milk... ¿Qué dices?

¿Tú querías separarme de Goku, verdad? ¿Para qué me quede contigo, es eso?

¡No, eso no!... Por dios, Milk... ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?

¡Sonsaku, Sonsaku me lo dijo!- le responde

¿Esa basura?- él se enfurece- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Él fue el maldito responsable de esto! ¡Él nos tendió una trampa a los dos!

¡VETE SEIYA, NO TE CREO!- grita con rabia

¡MILK ES LA VERDAD!- se defiende- ¿Por qué le crees a ese tipo?

¡Porque tú me amas!- contesta dolida- ¡Eso me dijiste recién! ¡Y solo tu serias capaz de hacerme esto, todo para separarme de mi esposo!- Seiya no da crédito a lo que escucha- ¡Y lo lograste!

Milk...

¡Lárgate!- lo echa y él se da vuelta rendido

Milk... quiero que sepas que yo jamás haría tal cosa para lastimarte, eso nunca. Si en verdad lo hubiese querido, lo hubiese hecho antes...- Su rostro se torna triste- El dia en el cual, partiste al torneo de artes marciales...- Milk al oírlo se tensa- Tuve una oportunidad de decirte lo que sentía por ti, pero la deje ir, en cuanto supe que tu amabas a Goku... Yo respete tus sentimientos porque te amaba, chibi...- y se retira dejando a la mujer con una profunda pena.

**Al dia siguiente...**

**En plena mañana, Goku regresa a su hogar. El saiyayin entra a su casa y pasa por su habitación. El ve como su esposa, duerme en la cama. Lo que más le llamo la atención a Goku, fue el terrible rostro demacrado de Milk. El solo la contempla por unos segundos... quiere tocar su bello rostro, pero se resiste.**

**El la deja y pasa a la habitación de sus hijos. El comienza a recoger las pertenencias de Gohan y Goten y las guarda en un bolso. Los ruidos que hace el saiyayin despiertan a su esposa, bruscamente. Ella alarmada por el ruido, se levanta y camina lentamente hacia el origen del sonido.**

¿Quién anda ahí?- se pone en pose de pelea

Soy yo...- sale Goku muy serio

¡Ahh!- mira hacia otro lado- ¿Qué... que haces aquí?

Vine a buscar las cosas de los niños- responde- Nos quedaremos en el palacio de tu padre, por unos días...

Ya veo...- dice- ¿Y mi papa?.. ¿Cómo...?

Está bien, ya está en su casa...

Qué bueno...- dice tímida. Goku suspira

El...- Milk lo mira- me conto lo que paso entre ustedes- la morena baja la cabeza

Ahhh, te conto todo lo desilusionado que está conmigo... ¿Verdad?- dice triste

Si... y lo mucho que lo defraudaste- contesta- El... esta tan defraudado como yo lo estoy

¡Valla, que bien!- ella trata de no llorar otra vez- ¡Me alegra saber que mi padre, este de tu lado!- lo dice con un poco de bronca

Eso es lo de menos...- frunce el ceño- no podrías esperar otra cosa, Milk... la que cometió el error fuiste tú y no yo...- responde con enojo- Es lógico que este de mi lado

Si... tienes razón... no podría esperar otra cosa...- le da la espalda- En cuanto termines de empacar las cosas de nuestros hijos, no te olvides de cerrar la puerta...- le dice y lo deja solo. Goku se toma de la frente y con la tele trasportación regresa al palacio. Al oírlo partir, Milk no hace más que volver a llorar.

**En otra parte de la ciudad. Seiya llega a toda velocidad al hotel donde se hospeda Akita Sonsaku. El joven castaño, se baja del vehículo volador y entra. En cuanto entra al hotel, ve al rubio desayunando con sus guardaespaldas en el comedor del lugar. Seiya al verlo, le grita**

¡ERES LA PEOR MIERDA DEL MUNDO AKITA!- los hombres de Sonsaku lo cubren- ¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!

¿A qué se deben esos gritos, sempai?- pregunta con toda calma

¡LA MENTIRA QUE LE DIJISTE A MILK!- gruñe- ¡POR TUS BAJAS Y SUCIAS ACCIONES, MILK ME DESPRECIA!

¿Mmmm?- hace gestos el rubio- ¿Así? ¡Qué pena!... ¿No te lo había dicho antes, amigo?- lo mira con mucha tranquilidad- Te dije que iba a ayudarte arreglar las cosas con Milk, pero tú no quisiste escucharme... hiciste lo que quisiste... ¡Y ahora arréglatelas como puedas!- se burla. Seiya lo mira con frialdad

¡Esta me las pagaras, Akita!- Seiya se marcha- ¡Te hare pedazos, Sonsaku! ¡Te arrepentirás de esta!- y se va

Mátenlo...- dice Akita sus hombres

¿Qué, señor?

Mátenlo...- vuelve a repetirlo- ya me canse de él, esta tarde en cuanto salga a retirar a su hija de la primaria, quiero que lo maten...- dice muy serio

A la orden señor...- el rubio termina su café

¡Ahhh, gracias muchacho!- Goku le sirve a su suegro una taza de té. El gigante está reposando en su habitación y su yerno lo está cuidando

Gracias por permitirnos quedarnos aquí, Ox Satán...- agradece Goku- Yo no soy muy bueno cocinando y si mis hijos están conmigo, creo que se morirían de hambre, ¡Jejeje!- pone su mano en la nuca, típico gesto de el

¡Somos de la familia, muchacho!- sonríe el gigante- Me encanta tenerlos aquí a los cua...- pero enseguida se corta- Digo a los tres...- termina triste

Ox Satán...- exhala aire- en verdad... ¿No va a perdonar a Milk?- el Rey medita- Sé que está enfadado con ella, pero al sacarla así de su vida, no creo que... sea bueno para ella

Eres un gran hombre, hijo...- el gigante lo toma de los hombros- ¿Lo sabias?- contempla a su yerno- Aun después de la traición de mi hija, sigues pensando en su bienestar y te preocupa

Es que... a pesar de eso, yo no podría odiarla... jamás...- dice con sinceridad- hoy al verla, lo comprendí bien...- cierra sus ojos- Yo todavía la amo- Ox Satán lo observa con amor- no puedo perdonarla todavía, me duele mucho, pero no puedo dejar de amarla...

Goku... me hace muy feliz que ames mucho a mi hija- le dice convincente- Y no te preocupes, sé que ella está muy mal y sufre mucho, yo después hablare con Milk- ambos se sonríen- Te quiero mucho, hijo

Y yo a ti...

**Por la tarde...**

**En la ciudad Satán, Milk llega a Matsura Models. La morena después de pensarlo bien, regresa al lugar para hablar con Seiya. Ella después de meditar lo hablado (o más bien, discutido) con Matsura en la noche anterior, decide entablar y aclarar las cosas con Seiya. Milk parece como un zombie, su aspecto luce terrible. Y en cuanto esta por entrar, Seiya regresa en su vehículo y baja al verla**

¡Milk!-ella se voltea- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a verte...- el la observa detenidamente. Ella luce de nuevo uno de sus clásicos vestidos chino. Su vestido es rosa y luce el cabello suelto. Sin maquillaje, sin nada de adornos, tal cual como lo era antes- Tenemos que hablar...

Ahora no puedo, Milk...- la rechaza- Tengo que ir por mi hija, no tengo tiempo...- le dice con frialdad

Está bien...- baja la mirada- no te molestare, perdón- dice y se dispone a retirarse. Al verla tan triste

Aunque...- Seiya se apresura- Puedes acompañarme a buscarla y hablar en el camino... ¿Te parece?- Milk se voltea y asiente. Ambos suben al auto y se retiran

Ahí van- los hombres de Sonsaku los siguen en otro vehículo. Después de unos minutos, Seiya y Milk llegan al colegio, después de retirar a la niña, los tres se dirigen hacia una plaza. La pequeña Michiru se entretiene con los juegos del lugar y Seiya y Milk, se sientan en una banca a charlar- ¡Maldita sea!- protesta uno a su compañero- Así no podremos eliminarlo

Tranquilo...- dice el hombre- En cuanto Seiya se pare o se aleje de esa mujer, le dispararemos- planea desde el automóvil.

¿Me entiendes, Milk?- dice Seiya- Por eso te dije que no te acercaras a él, es un tipo miserable y canalla- Milk medita- Por eso nos tendió esta trampa e invento toda esa descarada y ridícula historia del juego mediático

¡Oh, por dios, soy una tonta!- se agarra la cabeza- ¡¿Como pude creerle?!

Jugo con tu desesperación, chibi... no te sientas culpable- la reconforta- es por eso que debes volver por tu esposo y explicarle toda la verdad

Eso será imposible, Seiya... Él no me creerá... Goku me odia con toda su alma- responde muy dolida

Pues yo te...

¡Ahhhhhh, papiiiiii!- los dos se levantan al oír los gritos de la niña

¿Qué paso hijita?- pregunta Seiya preocupado

¿Me compras un helado?- dice la niña con una sonrisa desde la hamaca- ¡Por favor!

¡Me lleva!- se rie Seiya- ¡Esta mocosa, me asusto!- Milk sonríe

Así son los niños, Seiya...- Milk se dirige hacia donde está la nena

¿A dónde vas?

Voy por ella, así la llevamos juntos a una heladería...- responde con una sonrisa- A mí también se me antojo un helado... hermano- Seiya se alegra

Como quieras... hermanita- Milk se aleja de el

¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- dice uno de los matones- ¡Matémoslo!- los hombres se acercan con su vehículo lentamente y desde una minúsculo agujero, uno de los sujetos, saca el cañón de un arma y le apunta al pecho de Seiya... están por disparar...

¡PAPAAAA!- la nena corre hacia Seiya y abre los brazos- ¡Siii, helado, helado!

¡Michiru, no corras!- grita Milk

¡Dispara!- le ordena su compañero

¡PAPAAAA!- la nena se acerca a Seiya

¡Ahora!-en un segundo, Milk escucha la detonación y se da vuelta

¡BANG!- se oye un potente disparo, este falla

¡MICHIRUUUUU!- grita Milk y se arroja sobre la pequeña, quien está cerca de Seiya

¡Mierda, falle!- se queja el hombre

¡Disparaaaa de nuevo!- le ordena el otro y vuelve a disparar

¡BANG!

¡MICHIRU, MILKKKKKKK!- Seiya ve con horror como Milk y su pequeña caen al suelo- ¡MILKKKKKKKKK!

¡Fallamos!- dicen

¡Huyamos rápido!- los hombres emprenden la retirada a toda velocidad. De repente todo se vuelve un caos. Las personas presentes de la plaza, corren asustados por la terrible escena. Seiya está de piedra, corre donde cayó Milk y su hija, y lo que ve lo deja helado. Un enorme charco de sangre, sale de ambas

¡Oh, dios miooo!- queda en shock Matsura

¡Piedra, papel y tijera!- Gohan, Goten, Goku y Ox Satán juegan juntos

¡Gane, yooo!- se alegra el gigante

¡Eso no se vale!- se queja Goku- ¡Yo perdí...!- pero enseguida, tanto Goku como sus hijos se levantan asustados

¿Qué sucede?- se asombra Ox Satán por la repentina reacción de los tres- ¿Qué pasa?

¡Mama!- se asusta Gohan y mira a Goten

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el rey

¡Su ki!- Goku comienza a temblar- ¡Está disminuyendo, rápidamente!- se asusta el saiyayin

¡¿Que, QUEEEE?!- Ox Satán se preocupa

¡Iré a ver!- con la tele transportación, Goku llega al instante al lugar donde esta Milk y puede ver como muchas personas se agolpan en círculo, rodeando a alguien

¡Por el amor de dioooos!- se escucha la voz llorosa de Seiya- ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulanciaaaa!- la voz de Seiya atrae la atención de Goku y se abre paso entre la gente- ¡Milkkkkkk, por dioooos!- Goku puede ver atónito como Seiya abraza a su hija, quien está muy asustada y manchada con sangre. Y lo más desgarrador: Milk está tirada en el piso con un enorme charco de sangre que sale de su pecho. Los ojos del saiyayin se abren con horror

¡NOOOO, MILKKKK!- Goku toma en brazos a su esposa- ¡MILKKKK! - los ojos de Goku se llenan de lágrimas- ¡Milk, amor mioooo! ¡Respóndeme!- comienza a temblar

Esta... muerta...- Dice Seiya en shock- Salvo la vida de mi niña...- termina llorando con desesperación. Goku al oírlo, siente que su mundo se cae a un abismo...

**Continuara...**

**¡Por finnnn! Termine con este episodio... me costó un poco, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir tanto drama en un solo episodio. Las cosas se pusieron muy sufridas para todos, en especial para la hermosa familia de Goku. Ahora la pregunta es... ¿Que pasara con la vida de Goku en ahora y más? ¿Estará Milk muerta? ¿Qué pasara con Seiya?... eso descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo...**

**Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo a esta historia que tanto disfruto con escribir. Espero sus valiosas opiniones como siempre, ya sean para felicitarme o "jalarme las orejas" jajaja. Les mando un gran abrazo y si me sobra un tiempo, les responderé sus reviews. Los que no tengan cuenta en el sitio les dejo mi mail que es ( o sea, miketurtlesarrobahotmailpuntocom) y así les responderé con mucho gusto.**

**¡Ahh, me olvidaba! Alguien me pregunto si soy mujer y yo les digo que sí, lo soy. Hubo una persona que tenía dudas al respecto por mi nombre de Nick. Si soy una mujer hecha y derecha... hasta que decida el cambio de género y me pase "pa el otro lado" (jajaja, no mentira, es broma)**

**Ya nada más por agregar, me despido y será hasta la próxima ¡Bye!**

**Mikemasters **


	14. Chapter 14

LAS CONFESIONES DE GOKU

¡Milk, Milk!- Goku toma a su esposa entre sus brazos. Los ojos del moreno se llenan de lágrimas- ¡Milk... amor mio!- toca su pálido rostro- ¡Milkkkk!

Está muerta...- suelta Seiya con los ojos idos. Goku en total estado de shock, contempla a Milk, le acaricia sus largos cabellos...

¡Salvo a mi hija!- Seiya llora desconsolado, abrazando a su hija, quien tampoco para de llorar. El saiyayin no puede creer lo que oye de la boca de Seiya, su esposa arriesgó su vida, para salvar la vida de la niña- ¡Mi chibiiiii!... ¡Mi hermana...!- Goku trata de tranquilizarse, se concentra para contener sus emociones. Después de unos segundos, puede sentir muy bajo el ki de su esposa

No... No está muerta, aún está viva...- Seiya abre sus ojos color miel al oírlo. Las personas presentes murmuran entre ellas. De repente Goku se levanta...

¿Cómo, dices?...- Goku toma a Milk entre sus brazos, ante el desconcierto de Seiya y los demás- ¡¿A... A don, donde vas Goku?!

¡Me la llevare!

¿Queee?- Seiya esta desconcertado- ¡Pero... ya vienen los paramédicos, Goku!- Pero el guerrero, no lo escucha, se abre paso entre la multitud y corre hacia una calle cerrada. Donde nadie lo ve, pone sus dedos en la frente y se tele transporta.

**En cuestión de segundos, llega el templo sagrado. Y a los gritos llama al nuevo Kami-sama**

¡DENDEEEE, DENDEEEEE!- grita con todas sus fuerzas, el cuerpo de Milk debido a la terrible pérdida de sangre, comienza a colapsar- ¡DENDEEEE! ¿Dónde ESTASS?- recorre todo el palacio con desesperación- ¡TE NECESITOO!- se abre una de las puertas...

¡Kami-samas, no se encuentras aquiss!- Mrs. Popo sale de un pequeño cuarto. Goku lo mira aterrado

¿Cómo QUE NO ESTA AQUII? ¡NECESITO QUE CURE A MILK, SE ESTA MURIENDO MRS. POPO!

Se fues al otro mundo en compañía de Uranai babas...- responde y observa a Milk sangrando, Goku se desespera aún mas

¡No demonios!- la abraza con fuerza, el cuerpo de su esposa tiembla y está muy pálida- ¡Milkkkk!

Debes llevarlas a un hospital en cuanto antes, Gokus, se vas a morir... -Goku con lágrimas en los ojos, vuelve a desaparecer. No le queda más remedio que llevarla a un hospital común. En segundos, llega al hospital de la capital del oeste y entra al mismo a los gritos

¡Por FAVOR!- grita- ¡MI ESPOSAAA!- el personal de seguridad al verlo entrar, le permiten el paso- ¡AYUDENLAAA!- grita con desesperación y varios médicos presentes se le acercan.

¡Tranquilícese!- un guardia trata de calmarlo- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

¡La hirieron!- cierra sus ojos- ¡Por favor, ayúdenla!- unos enfermeros llegan de inmediato- ¡Mi esposa se muere!

¡TRAIGAN UNA CAMILLA!- ordenan los médicos, toman a Milk y la acuestan en una camilla, enseguida se la llevan a la sala de emergencias- ¡RAPIDO A EMERGENCIAS!

**Goku ve como se llevan a su esposa y sin más se sienta sobre el piso. El guerrero aún se encuentra en estado de shock, trata de controlar su respiración para serenarse lo más posible y al ver sus manos... puede observar que se encuentran completamente manchadas con sangre... y no solo sus manos...también su cuerpo.**

**Por primera vez en su vida, tiene manchas que no son de sus enemigos, ni tampoco de él, sino sangre que pertenece a su amada esposa. Goku ya no puede más y se tapa su rostro con ambas manos, sollozando con dolor.**

**La situación es la más angustiante de toda su vida...**

¡SON UNOS IMBECILES!- Akita Sonsaku le señala a sus sicarios- ¡No puedo creer que no hayan hecho algo tan fácil, idiotas!- se enfurece- ¡Fracasados!

Lo, lo sentimos, señor...

¡Yo lo siento más!- se golpea el pecho- ¿Cómo pudieron equivocarse de victima? ¿Qué clase de profesionales son?- los mira con furia- ¡Si Milk se muere...!- los hombres se tiran hacia atrás- ¡Prepárense para soportar el peor de los castigos!... ¡YA LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ!- los hombres se retiran de inmediato, Akita aprieta los dientes- ¡Maldito Seiya, maldita sea tu suerte!- gruñe- Tendré que encargarme de esto personalmente...

¡PAPAAAAAA!- Gohan llega al hospital en compañía de su hermanito, su abuelo y los amigos de su padre

¡Gohan, Goten!- Goku al ver a sus hijos, corre a abrazarlos. Sus hijos se aferran a su padre. Se quedan así por unos largos minutos. Ambos niños al abrazarse a su progenitor, pueden sentir que el cuerpo de su padre, tiembla ligeramente ante el tacto y olfatean el olor a sangre que emana. Los chicos sienten que algo muy malo va a pasar...

¿Y mama?- Gohan se suelta del abrazo, mira a su padre, esperando una respuesta. Goku se muerde los labios- ¿Cómo está?.. - se seca su rostro después de llorar- siento que el ki de mama, está demasiado bajo...- el pequeño Goten traga saliva

No lo sé... aun no me dijeron nada...- Bulma se contiene las ganas de llorar al ver sufrir a su amigo- Está en el quirófano... desde hace una hora... - cierra sus ojos. Bulma se acerca a su mejor amigo y lo abraza. El corresponde el afecto, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de Bulma

Goku...- Bulma le palmea la espalda- Ya veraz que Milk saldrá de esta... no te preocupes- le habla suave

Lo sé...- sonríe levemente- Ella es muy fuerte y valiente... Es la mujer más fuerte del mundo...- Goten se aferra a las piernas de su padre, Goku le acaricia sus cabellos. Después de una hora angustiante, unos doctores salen de la sala de cirugía

¡Familiares de Milk Son!- un doctor sale de la sala y todos los presentes se agolpan en la puerta- ¿Ustedes son familia?

¡Si, lo somos!..- Goku se presenta ante el médico- ¡Yo soy el esposo!- el profesional se quita el barbijo- ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

La señora Son se encuentra muy grave...- Goku se gira hacia sus hijos- El balazo prácticamente le destrozo parte de las arterias, costillas y tendones. Su corazón está muy delicado y hacemos todo lo posible por mantenerla con vida...- Goten se abraza a su hermano y Ox Satán se toma del pecho con angustia, Bulma enseguida toma las manos del Rey y las estrecha fuertemente. Goku tiene la vista perdida...

Ahora se encuentra estable, pero me temo decirle que es muy posible... que no pase la noche...- esas palabras cayeron profundas en el alma de Goku y sus hijos- Sus heridas son demasiado graves...- niega con la cabeza- Lo lamento...- el doctor termina su informe y deja sola a la familia.

¡Ohhh, nooo!- Exclama Gohan- ¡Ma... mama!- cierra sus ojos para contener lo que más puede el llanto

Milk... hijita...- Ox Satán se toma del pecho- ¡No me dejes pequeña!

¡No diga eso!- Se enfada Goku- ¡Ella no va a morir!

¡Pero hijo, ya lo escuchaste!- su suegro con toda su pena, trata de razonar con su yerno- Milk no va a...

¡No me importa lo que digan los médicos!- todos se voltean a verlo- ¡Ella va a vivir!... Yo... ¡No lo permitiré, no voy a permitir que ella muera!- pone sus dedos y piensa en el gato Karin- ¡Iré por las semillas del ermitaño!-

¡Goku, espera, ya no ha...!- desaparece antes de que Yamcha le hablara.

¿Qué, que pasa?- Gohan lo encara con sus ojos cristalinos- ¿Qué sucede Yamcha?

Ya no hay más semillas, Gohan...- responde el ex bandido con tristeza- No es época de recolección, la última que quedo, la tenía tu padre...- Gohan suspira de dolor, su madre se dirige a una muerte segura.

¡Maestro Karin!-Goku regresa a la torre y busca al maestro- ¿¡En dónde está!?- Karin sale en compañía de Yajirobe

¡Que escandaloso eres, Goku!- el samurái se tapa los oídos, pero al verlo tan angustiado- ¿Por qué esa cara?

Es Milk...- traga saliva- La hirieron, está muy grave y...

¡Shhhhhh!- el maestro Karin lo detiene- Ya lo sabemos Goku, no sigas...Lamento decirte que ya no tengo semillas del ermitaño, se acabaron

¡Noooo, rayos!- maldice el moreno

No es época de cosecha, tampoco...- Goku aprieta los dientes por la rabia y el gato baja la cabeza- Es una pena Goku, pero tu esposa va a morir... lo presiento...

Ahhh...- gime por no poder seguir

Sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero así es...- prosigue Karin

¡Dia, diablos!- se rasca la cabeza y muestra una sonrisa triste- Dende no está... y no puedo ir al otro mundo por el... ya no hay semillas y... yo quería salvarla... ¡Gggggg!- aprieta sus dientes- ¡Demonios!

¡Tranquilo, Goku!- Yajirobe lo comforta- ¡No te deprimas, recuerda que todavía están las esferas del dragón!- enseguida Goku se alegra- Puedes revivirla después si muere...

¡Ah, es verdad!- choca sus puños- ¡Como pude olvidarlas!- Karin mueve sus bigotes felinos al oírlos- ¡Le pediré el radar a Bulma e iré por las esferas!- Yajirobe le levanta el pulgar- ¡Gracias, Yajirobe!

¡Espera, Goku!- lo detiene el gato

¿Qué sucede maestro?- el gato se le acerca y suspira

Creo que no deberías hacer eso...- Goku se voltea sin entender

¿A qué te refieres?

Creo que deberías dejar que las cosas ocurran...- Goku se sorprende- Este es el destino de tu esposa, Goku

¿Qué dices, Karin? ¡NO te entiendo!

Debes dejarla morir...- Suelta Karin impresionando a Goku y a Yajirobe- No debes interferir en su destino... ella tiene que fallecer...

¡NO!- grita- ¡No, no me pidas que haga eso! ¡No puedo dejarla morir, no!

Escúchame, Goku...- Karin trata de impartirle la calma- El destino de Milk se escribió así, su futuro no fue alterado por algún enemigo y su alma no estará vagando en el limbo. Si ella muere, ira directamente al cielo y no puedes ni debes evitar eso, Goku...

¡Pero ella fue herida de bala!

¡Lo sé!... pero es su destino, así se describe su muerte...Ya es hora de que tu esposa, parta al otro mundo- Karin aprieta su bastón - Goku, algún día todos moriremos, ya sea por vejez, accidentes o enfermedades - el saiyayin baja su cabeza con resignación- no puedes cambiar el destino de ella con las esferas del dragón, ya no debes interferir con el curso del tiempo... Ya es demasiado...

¡Pero...!- aprieta sus puños- ¡No, no puedo permitirlo, ella morirá y yo no, no le dije que...!

Entonces ve con ella y díselo... - el moreno lo mira con ojos muy tristes- dile, lo mucho que la amas, Goku...- sonríe el Gato. Goku respira y asiente- Sé que será duro para ti y tus hijos, pero ella estará en paz, te lo aseguro... - al terminar esa frase, Goku desaparece...

**Mientras...**

**Seiya llega al hospital en compañía de su hija. Matsura recorre el sitio, buscando la sala de terapia intensiva. Al llegar, ve a la familia de Milk reunida en el hall del hospital. Todos los presentes al verlo, sienten enojo por él. Bulma, Gohan y Ox Satán son los más afectados por su presencia.**

**Poco a poco, Seiya se acerca muy temeroso, pero el amor que siente por Milk, le da fuerzas para seguir. Gohan, se levanta rápidamente y frunce el ceño. Seiya traga saliva, el hijo mayor de Goku solo lo mira fijamente. **

**Ambos se sostienen la mirada, la pequeña Michiru, sujeta fuerte la mano de su padre. Dentro del alma de Gohan, muchos sentimientos se mesclan en su interior... enfrente de él, tiene al hombre que "arruino" a su familia y antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra alguna...**

¿Cómo está mi tía?- Michiru le pregunta a Gohan, el moreno baja la vista y puede observar unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de la pequeña**- **la tía Milk me salvo la vida...- un nudo se forma en la garganta de Gohan- ¿Ella se va ir al cielo?- Esa pregunta provoco las más fuertes emociones en los presentes. Seiya no puede contener su dolor y comienza a llorar

N... no...- responde Gohan con la voz entrecortada- Mi ma, mama... va a estar bien... Michiru...

Ella es mi heroína...- comenta Seiya, haciendo que Gohan lo vuelva a mirar- Milk sacrifico su vida, para salvar a mi niña...- Gohan llora ante la declaración de Seiya. Goten al escuchar eso, se aferra a Bulma, quien tampoco puede contener sus lágrimas

Mi hija...- Ox Satán declara con orgullo, nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de su hija, como hasta ahora- Mi máximo tesoro...- segundos después, llega Goku en compañía de un doctor

¡Papa!- Gohan se acerca a su padre. Con la mirada, Gohan se da cuenta que su padre no tiene las semillas consigo

Yo voy a ver a mama...- Goku posa su vista en cada uno de los presentes y en cuanto cruza su mirada con Seiya...

Seiya...- Matsura levanta su vista, sorprendido

¿Si...?- teme preguntar. Goku da una pequeña sonrisa

Podrías tú y tu hija...- Seiya tiembla- ¿Hacerle compañía a Goten?- ese pedido sorprende a Seiya. Goku prosigue- ¿Por favor?- el joven castaño asiente

Por supuesto...- responde y mira a Goten- ¿Vienes con nosotros, Goten?- el pequeño, corre a los brazos de su tío

Seiya lo levanta en brazos, el pequeño se aferra a él. Goku sonríe ante esa escena, su hijo menor se lleva muy bien con Seiya y piensa que eso es lo mejor, que su hijo Goten se valla con Matsura y que no esté presente en los peores momentos

¿Vamos por una hamburguesa, Goten?- uno de los enfermeros del hospital pasa por delante de Seiya y se le queda mirando...

Si... tío- Seiya lo baja y Goku asiente con aprobación

Gracias... Celta...

Es Seiya...- corrige Seiya con una tímida sonrisa y se lleva a Goten. El enfermero sigue a Seiya y a los niños, mientras lleva una camilla.

**En cuanto se alejan, Goku le habla a su familia**

Ya no hay semillas...- Goku suspira y su hijo lo mira con mucha tristeza- Iré a verla...- Gohan se limpia las lágrimas y asiente- ...Tengo que estar con ella...

**Goku sigue al doctor y se encamina a la sala de terapia intensiva. Al llegar, el doctor abre la puerta de la sala y Goku ve algo que le hiela los huesos. **

**Su amada esposa se encuentra conectada a un tubo de oxígeno, un monitor cardiaco y puede observar un gran vendaje que cubre sus pechos. Nunca se imaginó que Milk estaría en esta situación así, su joven vida pende de un hilo**

Milk...- se muerde el labio inferior

Puede quedarse, Señor Son...- le recuerda el doctor- En realidad, ningún familiar puede estar aquí, recuerde que solo hago esta excepción, por la situación delicada de su esposa...- dice tristemente el profesional. Goku asiente y el doctor lo deja solo. Goku se acerca a su esposa, toma una silla y la acerca a la cama.

**Se sienta a su lado y la contempla... El largo cabello de su esposa, esta suelto y cae por los costados. Su bello rostro está muy pálido, Goku acerca su cara y besa tiernamente la mejilla de Milk **

Milk... amor mio...- comienza a hablar- Te amo...- cierra sus ojos- Sé que es un poco tarde para decírtelo, pero quiero que sepas que nunca te deje de amar... a pesar de...- recuerda el "engaño" de ella- De lo que paso... con esto me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te falle amor... no fui el mejor esposo para ti, no, no lo fui para nada... y ahora al verte así...- las lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas- Me acabo de darme cuenta de muchas cosas...

Por primera vez, te entiendo Milk... entiendo las veces en las que yo, me iba a las batallas y en las que tú me esperabas... Esperabas que regresara con bien... vivo...- suspira y se queda en silencio, mientras piensa con detenimiento- ¿Esto es lo que sentías, Milk?- toma las frías manos de su esposa, entre las suyas

¿Este mismo miedo que yo siento ahora?... ¿Este miedo que tengo de perderte, amor?... ¿Esto mismo sentías tú?- recuerda las veces en las que él, se iba de su hogar a combatir. Recuerda su batalla contra su hermano Raditz, con Vegeta, cuando se fue a Namekusein, su pelea contra Freezzer, el Cell Game y la última batalla contra Bo.

**Al recordar esas crueles batallas, Goku comienza a reflexionar y siente por primera vez, el miedo que su amada esposa sentía por él y sus hijos**

¡Ohhhh, Milk!- se tapa la cara, cediendo al llanto- ...Este sentimiento... ¡Es horrible!

**En la cafetería del hospital, Seiya lleva a Goten y a su hija a comer. Mientras Seiya hace más pedidos, el pequeño Goten da una mordida a su emparedado, muy triste. Su amiguita Michiru lo observa, nunca en su corta vida, había visto a un niño tan triste. Siente mucha pena por él y por ese motivo, la pequeña saca de su bolsito, una esfera**

Ten Goten...- el hijo de Goku gira su cabeza, al ver esa esfera

¡La esfera de 4 estrellas!- exclama Goten, desde atrás, el enfermero que llevaba la camilla, se acerca a ambos niños- ¿Por qué me la das, Michiru?- la niña sonríe

¿No recuerdas que me contaste sobre las esferas que cumplen deseos?- El enfermero presta atención

Si, sobre el dragón Shenlong...- responde Goten, esto provoca que el hombre, escuche con más atención- Si juntas las 7 esferas e invocas al dragón, este te cumplirá dos deseos...- el enfermero abre bien grande sus ojos

Escuche que la tía Milk va a morir...- dice tristemente Michiru y Goten hace pucheros- Pero si ella muere...- se gira hacia Goten- ¿Le puedes pedir a ese dragón, que tu mama no se muera?- el pequeño asiente y el enfermero los vigila, disimuladamente- ¿Puedes pedirle al dragón mágico que le devuelva la vida?

Si... se puede... ¡Y eso hare!...- Exclama Goten con entereza- ¡Si mi mami muere, yo la reviviré con las esferas del dragón!- termina el niño

¡Pero debes buscar las demás! ¿Verdad, Goten?- el hombre no saca su vista de encima de la esfera de cuatro estrellas

No, no hace falta...- responde Goten- Mi amigo Trunks, tiene las demás...- El enfermero al escuchar esto, deja a los niños y se va a una habitación continua. Al ingresar, se quita el barbijo...

¿Con que las esferas del dragón?- Akita Sonsaku se ha disfrazado de enfermero y ha seguido a propósito a los niños- ¡Asi que es verdad, la leyenda era verdadera!- sonríe- ¡Realmente existen!- sale del hospital mientras piensa- Valla... mi tío, en verdad, no estaba loco... tenía toda la razón... ¡Las esferas del dragón son reales!- exclama con alegría...

**En la habitación de Milk...**

**Goku acaricia con suavidad las manos de Milk, el moreno observa a su esposa con detenimiento y sigue con su discurso...**

¿Sabes, Milk?... tengo que confesarte algo...- dice- ¿Te acuerdas esa vez que nos reencontramos en el torneo de las artes marciales?- sonríe al recordar- Yo en un principio no te reconocí. ¡Jejeje, soy muy tonto y despistado, lo sabes muy bien!... ¡No recordaba quien eras!...

Recuerdo nuestra pelea... ¡Fue muy emocionante!- su voz se oye alegre -Sabes muy bien que a mí me encanta pelear, y al combatir contra ti, fue increíble, puede comprobar tus habilidades y tu fuerza... muy a mi pesar...- se ríe - Tu no cesabas con tus ataques y ahí puede deducir que estabas enfadada conmigo...- acaricia el rostro de Milk- Después de vencerte y cuando tú me confesaste quien eras, me impresione...

A pesar de que en nuestra niñez, solo nos habíamos visto unas tres veces, me alegre mucho al volverte a ver. Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un niño, ¡Jijiji, yo soy muy estúpido, no podía distinguir la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer!... Esa vez cuando me tiraste de la nube voladora, después de tocarte, ya no me cabían dudas, JAJAJAJA... Eras una pequeña con mucho carácter, eras fuerte y valiente...- se emociona

Eso me hizo recordar de inmediato tu pelea contra el maestro Roshi cuando eras una niña y cuando combatiste en ese torneo... pensé lo mismo...- toma la mano de Milk- No habías cambiado nada... Eras la misma de siempre, solo que ya eras toda una mujer...

Esa vez, tú, me hiciste recordar esa promesa que te "hice" cuando éramos niños. Muy grande fue mi sorpresa cuando "me entere" que esa promesa que te hice, no se trataba de comida como creí en un momento... ¡Jajajaa, sino nada que ver!

Lo que más me llamo la atención, fue tu cara de decepción y tristeza al saber que mi promesa era falsa... Ese rostro de alguna manera...- piensa- Me dio tristeza también... Y yo acepte... acepte casarme contigo, porque soy un hombre de palabra, Milk...Yo cumplo con mis promesas- se pone triste- Esto es, lo que te quería confesar...- cierra sus ojos

Yo... en realidad, no te amaba Milk...- confiesa- Si yo acepte el casarme contigo, solo fue por la promesa... no estaba enamorado de ti... yo no sabía lo que era el amor, lo que era el estar enamorado...- aprieta la mano de su esposa con fuerza- Me case contigo sin estarlo... sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero es la verdad...

Y yo quería confesarte esto, porque mereces saber la verdad... Sobre mi comportamiento egoísta hacia ti...

Déjame decirte que fue todo muy raro para mí, desde que había fallecido mi abuelo, yo me encontraba solo... vivía en soledad, lejos de la civilización...

Yo estaba acostumbrado a eso, mi vida era solitaria desde pequeño... eso formo un cierto egoísmo en mí.

Después de casarnos y cuando comenzamos a convivir... me fue muy extraño... pasar de la soledad total a la vida en pareja... fue un cambio muy difícil de aceptar...- mira a Milk con ojos tristes- mi vida era el entrenamiento, yo vivía para entrenar, para volverme más fuerte... Yo no quería resignarme a eso, recuerdo que muchas veces me gritabas porque yo pasaba muchas horas en el bosque y te descuidaba.

Quiero que sepas que no lo hacía a propósito. Yo tenía un estilo de vida que me era difícil de abandonar y por eso, seguía a pesar de tu descontento. Solo pensaba en mí, no te hacia feliz, como merecías...

Lo triste es que tú de alguna forma te diste cuenta de eso...- suspira- Te vi infeliz, no era lo que esperabas... tú estabas enamorada de mí, pero yo...- niega con la cabeza- No tuvimos un vida fácil...- se queda en silencio por unos minutos

Pero hay algo más...- se acerca más al oído de su esposa- A pesar de eso y cuando iba pasando el tiempo... comencé a amarte...- vuelve a sonreír- No sé cómo paso, pero empecé a enamorarme de ti... poco a poco comencé a verte como una mujer...- sus mejillas se enrojecen

Es que tu hacías lo tuyo... ¡Ejemp!, muy a pesar de que no había amor de pareja en mí, no te dabas por vencida...

Tu empeño para enamorarme fue cesante, cocinabas para mí, me esperabas a que regresara de mi entrenamiento con una gran cena, me atendías en todos los aspectos... Eras una excelente esposa... compartíamos tantas cosas... y también aprendí mucho en nuestra intimidad...

Pero hay algo que nunca podré olvidarme, jeje...- sonríe y sus mejillas se vuelven coloradas- Milk... ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera noche de bodas?... ¡Jajaja, yo ni sabía lo que era eso! ¡Soy muy ignorante!... pero lo bueno que tú estabas ahí para enseñarme...

Fue una linda noche a pesar de todo lo malo que hice, jajaja... y algo que me encanto y que nunca podré borrar de mi memoria, fue al ver lo hermosa que estabas esa noche... Y todo lo que me explicaste...- la mira con ojos enamorados

Gracias a ti, aprendí lo que era vivir en matrimonio, lo que era la vida en pareja, comprendí lo que era sentirme amado... Gracias a ti, la soledad que sentía en mi corazón, iba desapareciendo... Tú me enseñaste a amarte, Milk, me enseñaste tantas cosas...

Contigo lo viví todo... ¡Gracias Milk! ¡Tú me enseñaste lo que es amar!... ¡Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, todo lo que hiciste por mí! ¡Y por los hermosos hijos que me diste!

Gracias a ti, aprendí ser un padre, a ser un esposo y a ser feliz...- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas- Gracias a ti, ya nunca más estaré solo... - besa la mejilla de Milk- Nunca más, lo estaré...- solloza con fuerza- ¡No sabes cuánto te amo, Milk, mi Milk!- apoya su cabeza suavemente en el pecho de su esposa- ¡TE AMO MUCHISIMO!- cierra sus ojos- ¡Por favor, Milk, no me dejes, quédate conmigo!...

Quiero envejecer a tu lado, permíteme quedarme a tu lado...Por favor vive, Milk, vive...- Goku llora con angustia

**Desde atrás de la puerta, Gohan y Bulma oyeron la reflexión y confesión de Goku, ambos lloran por la tristeza del guerrero. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Goku abrió su corazón... **

Papa...- murmura el primogénito...

**En la mansión de Sonsaku...**

**Akita al regresar del hospital, busca en la biblioteca de su hogar unos documentos. El joven de cabello rubio, revisa todos los cajones de un viejo mueble.**

**Busca por horas incansables y al llegar casi la medianoche, encuentra lo que busca. Toma unos antiguos documentos, abre una carpeta y comienza a leer... **

**Después de leer, toma el teléfono de su habitación y hace una llamada...**

_**¿Hola?-**_se escucha una voz femenina

¿Mama?- pregunta Akita

"_**¡Hijo mio!"**_- se alegra la señora- "_**¡Akita, cariño, tanto tiempo sin oír tu voz!"**_

¡A mí también me alegra oírte, mama!- sonríe- ¿Cómo has estado mama?

"_**Yo muy bien, querido, solo extrañándote mucho"**_

Lo mismo por ti, mama...- se pone serio- Madre, te llamaba porque, necesito un favor...

"_**¡El que quieras, hijito!"**_** -** responde- "_**¿En qué te puedo servir?"**_

Veraz, madre, hay algo que quiero pedirte, es muy importante para mí...- observa una fotografía- Dime... ¿Aun te quedan los archivos, que pertenecían a tu hermano?- la mujer se queda en silencio

"_**¡Ahhh!... Los de... ¿Blue?"**_- pregunta la mujer con la voz entrecortada

Si...- responde Akita- ¿Tienes los papeles de mi tío?

"_**Si... los tengo, hijo... ¿Pero para que los quieres, Akita?"**_- el rubio sonríe

Solo para asegurarme de algo, madre... ¿Crees que podrías prestármelos?- Sonsaku se trae algo entre manos...

**Al dia siguiente... **

**Ninguno de los amigos y familiares de Goku, habían abandonado el hospital. Milk seguía en terapia intensiva, su estado se mantenía muy grave. Goku no había dejado la sala, por ningún motivo. Paso la noche, velando por su esposa**

**Sus hijos tampoco la habían dejado. Gohan era contenido por Videl y Míster Satan, mientras que Goten había pasado la noche, en la residencia de Seiya, a pedido de Goku.**

**Matsura al regresar junto con los niños en la mañana, pasa directamente al salón de emergencias. Se encuentra con Gohan, el mayor de los Son, se para de inmediato al verlo...**

¿Cómo esta, Milk?- pregunta Seiya

Sigue igual...- responde secamente Gohan- No hay cambios... sigue en coma- Matsura traga saliva

Ya veo...- se quedan en silencio- Pero ella saldrá adelante...- dice con fe, llamando la atención de Gohan- Tu madre es una mujer muy fuerte y luchadora, sobrevivirá ya lo veraz...- el chico frunce el ceño y enseguida Seiya dice- Perdón...

¿Cómo dices?

Perdón... Esto pasó por mi culpa...- Gohan abre los ojos sorprendido- Si yo no hubiese ido en busca de tu madre... esto jamás hubiese pasado...- aprieta los puños- Yo la expuse ante el peligro... está claro que esos hombres me buscaban a mí... querían matarme, pero tu madre se interpuso...

Si... es tu culpa...- suelta Gohan- Si tú no hubieras aparecido, esto jamás hubiese pasado... Mi mama estaría bien...- gruñe. Seiya cierra sus ojos y de repente Gohan toma a Seiya del cuello de su camisa. Matsura se impresiona por el agarre improvisto del muchacho

¡Desde que apareciste, toda nuestra familia se fue al demonio!- El castaño baja la cabeza, evita la mirada del chico- ¡AL MALDITO DEMONIOOO!

¡Gohan!- Videl trata de calmarlo y lo sujeta del brazo- ¡Por favor!

¡Noooo!- Gohan gruñe- ¡Él me tiene que escuchar!- Míster Satan también se alarma y se interpone

¡Por favor, muchacho!- le suplica- ¡Este no es el momento para eso!

No, está bien...- Seiya los mira a los dos- Dejen que el chico me diga lo que siente...- luego vuelve a mirar a Gohan, este cambia su mirada- Por favor, Gohan... es verdad, es mi culpa... Yo jamás debí aparecer ante tu madre, jamás debí volver aquí. Toda es mi responsabilidad... Yo la aleje de todos ustedes... Es que yo amo a tu madre y...

¡Eres unnnnn!- Gohan aprieta más el saco de Seiya

Soy el culpable de esta desgracia...- le suplica con la mirada- Si deseas golpearme, pequeño, hazlo... solo así podre librarme un poco de esta culpa que estoy sintiendo...- al oir eso, Gohan aprieta sus dientes y lo suelta. Seiya al ver esa acción, se impresiona

No...- dice por lo bajo- Mrs. Satan, tiene razón...- mira a su futuro suegro- Este no es el momento...- las lágrimas vuelven a salir de sus ojos- Mi mama me necesita...- el chico se encamina a la habitación de su madre. Seiya baja la cabeza con tristeza

**Gohan entra a la sala y puede observar a su padre, quien no se ha despegado del lado de su esposa. **

**Goku enseguida se pone de pie y cede su lugar a su hijo mayor. Goku abraza a su primogénito con mucho amor, lo suelta y lo deja a solas con su madre. El joven se queda contemplando a su madre. **

**Un dolor muy fuerte, se da en el pecho del primogénito. Muchos pensamientos y sentimientos surgen al verla. Gohan se sienta a su lado y toca las manos de su madre. Con la voz quebrada, el comienza a hablar...**

Mami...- Gohan la observa- Por favor... despierta... despierta, mama...- traga saliva- Te extraño mucho, te necesito... También Goten, llora todo el tiempo porque no estas con el...- cuantiosas lagrimas se escurren por sus mejillas

Sé que estas muy enojada conmigo, por eso te pido perdón, por todas las cosas horribles que te dije, no eran en serio... te lo juro...

Yo estaba muy enojado, furioso por lo que paso...- cierra sus ojos y continua- Te amo, mama... y quiero decirte, que eres la mejor madre del mundo, siempre estabas ahí cuando te necesitaba, siempre me brindabas tu amor y tu apoyo... - ahoga un suspiro doloroso-

¡Quiero que sepas que te amo muchísimo, con toda mi alma, mama!... Y, y... ¡Y estoy tan orgulloso de ser tu hijo!...- se abalanza sobre los hombros de su madre

¡Por favor, mama, no nos dejes!- llora con desconsuelo- ¡Te lo suplico, mamiiii!

**Por otro lado, Akita Sonsaku vuelve al hospital. De nuevo toma un uniforme falso y se disfraza de enfermero, junta su largo cabello y lo ata en una coleta. Toma un barbijo y se cubre el rostro con él. Al terminar de vestirse y con mucho cuidado se acerca al lugar, donde se encuentra internada Milk. **

**Al ingresar a la sala, puede observar a los familiares de la morena, quienes aún no habían abandonado el lugar. El disimuladamente se acerca con una mesa de servicios y se pasea por el salón. **

**Goku y su suegro, solo observan al enfermero, pero después siguen con su conversación. Goten después de ser devuelto por Seiya, se queda sentado a un lado de su padre, con la mirada triste.**

**A los minutos, llegan Bulma junto a su hijo Trunks. Goten al ver a su amigo, se alegra y corre hacia él.**

¡Trunkssss!- exclama Goten. Al oir ese nombre, Akita levanta su cabeza- ¡Viniste!

"_**¿Ese es Trunks?"**_- piensa Akita- _**"¿Ese será el pequeño que tendrá las esferas del dragón?"**_- se pregunta

¡Hola Goten!- los pequeños amigos se saludan. Bulma se acerca a Goku y Ox Satán- ¿Cómo está tu mami?- pregunta triste

Sigue igual...- responde en el mismo estado Goten- Mi mama está muy mal...- Trunks no sabe que decirle a su amigo

Pero no te preocupes, Goten... - Trunks sin que lo vea su mama, le muestra una mochila- ¡Mira!- le indica el interior del bolso- ¡Aquí están las esferas del dragón!- Al escuchar eso, Akita se gira disimuladamente

Y yo...- Goten saca del bolsillo de su pantalón, la esfera de 4 estrellas- Esta, me la dio Michiru...- los pequeños están tan pendientes de que no los pillen sus padres, que ignoran completamente que el "enfermero" los observa

Bien... ¡Ponla aquí, Goten!- los niños ponen juntas las 7 esferas en el bolso. Estas comienzan a brillar. Los ojos de Akita también brillan al verlas- Si algo pasa... con tu mama...- planea Trunks- Recuerda que esta misma noche, invocaremos al dragón y...- Akita escucha con atención...

¡LLAMEN A UN MEDICO!- Gohan sale de la habitación a los gritos

¿¡GOHAN QUE PASA!?- grita Goku

¡Es ma... es MAMA!- responde a los gritos- ¡SU... SU CORAZON!- Goku siente que su alma se le escapa...

¡No... No!- gime y enseguida varios doctores entran a la habitación. El pequeño Goten enseguida suelta la mochila con las esferas y junto con Trunks, corre al lado de Goku.

"_**¡Las esferas del dragón!"**_- Akita abre los ojos ante el acto de Goten. Simuladamente se acerca a la mochila abandonada...

¡Mi... Milk!- Goku comienza a agitarse al ver como los enfermeros entran con una máquina en la habitación.

¡Ma... mamaaa!- Goten mira a su padre y este lo abraza con fuerza. Gohan junta sus manos

"_**¡Por favor, mama, te lo ruego!"**_- pide en silencio- _**"¡No te mueras!"**_- con la conmoción armada alrededor, nadie se da cuenta que Akita Sonsaku, toma el bolso con las esferas del dragón y las guarda dentro de un contenedor de ropa sucia. Con tranquilidad, deja el salón.

**Dentro de la habitación, los doctores comienzan con las reanimaciones cardiacas. Utilizan el electroshock cardiaco, pero Milk no reacciona, su corazón se ha parado...**

¡Por favor, Milk!- Goku no deja de mirar a su esposa- ¡No te vallas!- Su deceso es inminente...

¡Vamos señora Son!- la alientan los médicos- ¡Vamos reaccione!- Ox Satán se toma el pecho entre lágrimas, es contenido por Bulma quien tampoco para de llorar. Los hijos de Goku son abrazados por su padre

¡Ahhh!- Goku siente un ki muy familiar

¿Qué, que ocurre Goku?- pregunta Bulma

¡Es Dendeee!- se alegra- ¡Regresó!- grita y pone sus dedos en la frente- ¡Iré por él y salvare a Milk!- y desaparece. Todos los presentes esperan por un milagro...

**En el templo sagrado...**

**Dende arriba al palacio, después de permanecer un día en el otro mundo. El joven Kami-samma es recibido por Mrs. Popo**

¡Bienvenidos Kami-sammas!- se alegra el moreno

¡Gracias, Mrs. Popo!...

¡DENDEEEE!- aparece Goku entre medio de los dos

¡Gokusss!

¡Señor Goku!- se asusta Dende- ¿Pero que suced...? ¡Ahhh!

¡No hay tiempo, Dende!- lo toma del brazo y lo jala hacia el- ¡Tienes que sanar a mi esposa!- dice a las apuradas- ¡Milk se muere!

¿Cómo?- pregunta Dende

¡No hay tiempo!- Goku se lo lleva y ambos desaparecen, ante la atónita mirada de Mrs. Popo

¡Siiiiii, jajajajajajajaja!- Akita Sonsaku festeja al subir a su aeronave, después de abandonar el hospital. El rubio observa con regocijo a las esferas, que brillan al estar juntas- ¡Son hermosaaass!- exclama maravillado- ¡Jamás pensé que en verdad existirían!- toma la de 4 estrellas y la mira detenidamente- Después de escuchar tanto de ellas, de la boca de mi querido tío, por fin, tengo la posibilidad de verlas personalmente...- sonríe- ¿En verdad cumplirán deseos?... ¿Saldrán un dragón de ellas?- deja la mochila a un lado y enciende los motores- ¡Esto tengo que comprobarlo!- y el joven deja el lugar y huye a toda velocidad. Una nueva calamidad comenzara en la vida de Goku y sus hijos...

No...- un doctor respira agitadamente y deja su barbijo a un lado. Todos los médicos y enfermeros presentes, observan con pesar a Milk- tendré que informar a la familia...- y salen hacia afuera... Gohan ya no siente nada y mira a Goten, ambos hermanos se abrazan. Trunks también se une al dolor de sus amigos...

¡Ya llegamosss!- Goku aparece ante sus familiares junto con Dende- ¡Milk va a!- Pero enseguida se da cuenta de que el ki de su esposa... ha desaparecido...- No...- dice

¿Señor Son?- todos se dan vuelta al oír la voz del profesional. El guerrero gira su cabeza lentamente. El medico suspira con tristeza- Lamento anunciarle que su esposa... acaba... de fallecer...

No...- Goku gime con dolor. Milk ha dejado de existir...

**Continuara... **

**¡Hola a todos, por fin regrese mis amados lectores! Perdón por la tardanza, es que he tenido, en verdad, muy poco tiempo. Después de subir mis fics aniversario, encontré, gracias a dios, trabajo.**

**Después de estar desempleada por más de 7 meses, por fin volví a trabajar. Aunque mi trabajo es temporal, me hace feliz pensar que al menos tendré dinero para estas fiestas (Falta tan poquito, ¿No?).**

**Con respecto al capítulo, me fue muy difícil de escribir, sé que deben estar un poco hartos de tanto drama, pero es justamente eso... ¡Un drama!... **

**Creo que gracias a este fics, encontré a mi futura profesión... ¡Próximamente escribiré guiones para telenovelas!... ¡Sí que sí! (¡Muérete de envidia televisa!)**

**Aun así, disfrute y llore al escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado y ¡No lloren por favor!... y les ruego que me dejen vivir... hasta que termine el fics y después si... ¡Sácate, jeje!**

**En el próximo capítulo se sabrá que harán Goku y sus hijos con respecto a la muerte de Milk... ¿La revivirán?**

**¿Y qué hará, Akita Sonsaku, con las esferas del dragón? ¿Qué deseo pedirá?... también sabrán quien es el misterioso tío de Sonsaku... (Aunque ya les di una pista, ¿No?) Y como el tío del rubio conoció la leyenda de Shenlong.**

**Gracias a todos ustedes por su paciencia, apoyo, criticas, regaños y amables palabras... su servidora se los devolverá con creces, se los prometo.**

**Bien, eso es todo amigos... ¡Nos vemos, si dios quiere, pronto!**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**MIKEMASTERS Z**


	15. Chapter 15

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene situaciones que pueden perturbar al lector. Si usted, es sensible a las escenas relacionadas con la muerte, le sugiero no leerlo y lo invito a pasar de este capítulo. Si aun así, decide leerlo, lo hará bajo su propio riesgo. Yo solo deseo advertir el fuerte contenido... Muchas gracias por leer...**

**EL ROBO DEL CUERPO**

**Los ojos de Goku y sus hijos, se agrandan a mas no poder, el doctor del hospital le ha informado a la familia, el deceso de Milk. Los ojos de Ox Satán y Bulma, se llenan de lágrimas. A Trunks se le forma un nudo en la garganta y abraza con pesar a su pequeño amigo, que ya sin más, se echa a llorar ante la pérdida de su madre. **

**Dende abraza de igual manera a Gohan, quien tampoco retiene el llanto. Goku aprieta sus puños por la rabia contenida, a pesar de haber hecho todo lo necesario para evitar la muerte de su esposa, el guerrero no pudo salvar a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.**

**El dolor ocupa toda su alma ahora y una sensación de vacío y dolor, reina su corazón. Cae de rodillas al piso.**

**Ese mismo vacío, siente ahora Seiya Matsura. El joven castaño se toma del pecho, con fuerza. Cierra sus ojos, la mujer que ha considerado su hermana y la que amado en secreto, por casi toda su vida, había fallecido. **

**Muchas imágenes en cámara rápida, se repiten en su mente una y otra vez. Imágenes que solo muestran los mejores momentos de su infancia junto a Milk, su hermana, su chibi, su amor imposible. Ya no puede contenerlas más y muchas gruesas lágrimas se escurren de sus ojos color miel**

¡Ohhhh, Milkkkk!- se derrumba con todo pesar- ¡CHIBIIIII! ¡NOOO, CHIBIIII! - grita por el dolor. Los presentes se dan vuelta al oírlo, Gohan al verlo así, siente mucho odio hacia él.

**El joven Son, aprieta sus puños y sus ojos cambian de color. Goku siente el incremento del ki de su hijo y lo pone en alerta. Trunks, Goten y Dende también sienten la energía que desprende Gohan y en solo microsegundos, el joven vuelve a jalar los brazos de Seiya y con mucha violencia, lo levanta del piso.**

**Todos los presentes se quedan boquiabiertos, incluso los doctores y los enfermeros presentes. Seiya en su dolor, no atina a hacer nada, el joven lo ha tomado de sorpresa. Gohan está furioso **

¡ERES UNA MALDITA BASURAAAA!- grita de ira- ¡POR TU CULPA MI MAMA SE MURIO!... ¡TE ODIOOOO!- Seiya esta aterrado y más lagrimas derrama- ¡TE ODIOOOOO!- Gohan también estalla en lágrimas- ¡TU DEBIAS MORIR EN SU LUGAR, TU DEBiasssssssss!- cierra sus ojos- ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡GRRRRRR!

Yooo...- gime Seiya- es mi cul...

¡BASTA YA, GOHAN! ¡SUELTALO!- de improvisto Goku, detiene a su hijo con un potente grito, ante el asombro de Seiya y Gohan- ¡Suéltalo!

¡NO!- Gohan se niega- ¡No lo soltare, es su culpa de que mama muriera!- gruñe con más rabia- ¡Si él no hubiese aparecido!

¡EL NO TIENE LA CULPA!- le grita una vez más Goku y el joven lo suelta de inmediato - Él no tiene la culpa...- mira a Seiya con lastima- La culpa es solo mía...

Goku...- Seiya lo nombra por su desconcierto

¿Cómo dices, papa?- el chico no da crédito a lo que escucha- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?

Lo que oíste... es solo mi culpa...- comienza a llorar también- Seiya no es el responsable... sino yo...- todos lo miran sin creer lo que dice

Yo empecé con todo esto... si ese día, en el cumpleaños de Trunks, no hubiera dicho que tu madre no era bonita, esto no hubiese pasado nunca, hijo...- Seiya frunce las cejas ante tal reacción de Goku

Si yo hubiese sido un buen esposo... si hubiese sido más atento y más cariñoso con ella, esto no pasaría... Ella no se hubiese arrojado a los brazos de el...- lo mira a Seiya

Yo abandone a tu madre y le dije todas esas cosas horribles... El culpable de todo... soy solo yo...- Goku se seca las lágrimas y se va del lugar, dejando a todos perplejos. Seiya se queda consternado por la revelación de Goku, haciéndolo sentirse más miserable aun...

Soy una mierda...- se dice así mismo, Seiya- Una verdadera mierda...

**En la casa de Sonsaku...**

**Akita llega a su departamento y enseguida desembolsa las esferas del dragón. El rubio las contempla con alegría. Esta maravillado por el brillo que desprenden las esferas**

¡Son hermosas!- exclama- Jamás pensé de verdad que existirían... Mi tío tenía razón...- revisa la bolsa y ve al radar dentro de la misma. Lo toma y lo observa curioso

¿Y esto que es?- lo toca y el radar emite señal- ¡Valla! Parece una brújula...- lo deja de costado, ignorándolo por completo. Camina por el amplio salón

**Akita mira un retrato familiar que adorna su enorme sala y se para frente de él. En la gigante fotografía, están los padres de Sonsaku, Akita de pequeño, quien está en brazos de otro joven rubio, muy parecido a él, vestido con ropa militar. Akita mira la foto y sonríe**

El magnífico general Blue... Mi tío querido... Como te extraño, te echo mucho de menos...- le habla a la enorme fotografía- Aun no he podido superar tu desaparición, desde que entraste a la patrulla roja, jamás volvimos a saber algo de ti... ¿Estarás vivo?...- se pregunta- Como quisiera saber si este misterioso dragón... podría decirme en donde estas...- toma unos documentos y los lee

Esta era tu misión, en tu trabajo como general, ¿No era así, tío? Tenías que ayudar el comandante Red, a buscar las esferas del dragón que cumplen deseos...- las observa con detenimiento- ¿Me pregunto si será cierto?- se queda pensativo...

**Por otro lado, numero 18 junto con Krilin, el maestro Roshi, los padres de Bulma, Videl. Mrs Satán y Yamcha llegan al hospital, muy conmovidos por la triste noticia. Al entrar a recepción se encuentran con muchos reporteros, quienes le estaban haciendo una nota a Pietro, el diseñador quien está junto con Naru y Yuka**

**Al hombre moreno se lo veía muy consternado, la muerte de Milk lo ha dejado muy triste. Los guerreros z, se acercan a la multitud presente**

¡Hoy estamos muy tristes!- toma un pañuelo Pietro- Nuestra modelo estrella ha fallecido...- los periodistas toman nota- Milk, se nos fue, no ha podido sobrevivir, estamos muy mal, la vamos a extrañar mucho...

Esto ha sido una noticia, que nos ha conmovido a todos...Señor Pietro- habla un periodista- ¿Se ha sabido quienes han sido los culpables de tan tremendo crimen?

Aun no se sabe...- responde- La policía ya está investigando...- se muerde el labio- ¡Espero que los encuentren pronto y que los arresten! ¡Deben pagar muy caro, que los encierren toda su vida!- solloza- ¡Esos miserables, le han arrebatado la madre a dos angelitos y han dejado viudo a un padre!- lo dice por la familia de Milk. Los guerreros z, se ponen más tristes

Señor, Pietro...- hacen otra pregunta- ¿Cómo era Milk Son, como persona?

Yo responderé a eso...- enseguida aparece Seiya, con los ojos enrojecidos. Los periodistas le abren paso

¡Señor Matsura!- antes de que empiecen con las preguntas, Seiya los detiene

Esperen...- levanta la mano- No responderé más preguntas, solo diré esto...- da un suspiro doloroso- Milk Son, era una gran mujer... Una chica llena de vida, muy cariñosa, atenta, sensible, muy fuerte, pero sobre todo...- Cierra los ojos- Una heroína...- los flases se disparan- Ella... arriesgo su vida para salvar a mi hija...- Los presentes se conmueven aún más- Gracias a Milk Son, mi hija hoy vive...- más lagrimas derrama

Milk ya no está más con nosotros físicamente, pero ella se mantendrá viva en mi memoria... y en mi corazón... Jamás me olvidare de ella...- finaliza y se retira. Numero 18 al oírlo, ahoga un llanto y es contenida por su marido, quien ahora solo piensa en su mejor amigo

Goku, amigo mio...

**Dentro del hospital, Goku es llamado por unos médicos y entra a un recinto privado. Por otra parte, Gohan llora en el pecho de Piccolo, quien ha ido expresamente a buscarlo. El namek, consuela a su discípulo, mientras que Goten, es arrullado por Bulma.**

**El pequeño comienza a extrañar a Milk y es calmado por la peli azul. Trunks no sabe qué hacer ni que decirle a su amigo, está muy mal.**

Pobre, Goten...- dice conmovido- Perdió a su madre, ahora tendríamos que revivirla y... ¡Las esferas del dragón!- recuerda Trunks y busca desesperado su mochila. Mira hacia todos lados y no encuentra nada- ¿En dónde están?- en ese momento, Bulma es llamado por Goku y deja al niño en compañía de su abuelo. Enseguida, Trunks se acerca a Goten y lo jala

¡Goten!

¿Qué quieres, Trunks?- se talla los ojitos

¡Las esferas del dragón!- se alarma

¿Qué, que pasa?

¡No están!- Goten se asusta- ¡No está mi mochila con las esferas!

¿Noo?

¡No!- se desespera- En el momento de la notica, dejamos caer la mochila y ahora no esta

¿Crees que la hayan tomado?- ambos niños se alarman- ¡Debemos buscarla, Trunks!

¡Si, pero primero preguntemos al personal de limpieza si han visto mi mochila, Goten!- los dos niños comienzan a buscar por todo el hospital...

¿Entiende, Señor Son?- el doctor habla con Goku, el guerrero se encuentra asombrado por lo que dijo el médico- Sino le hacemos la autopsia a su esposa, no podremos entregarle el cuerpo...- Goku mira horrorizado a Bulma- debemos poner en el certificado de defunción, la causa de muerte, es por protocolo...

No... No me pida eso, doctor- Se toma la cabeza- No voy a permitir eso...

Pero señor...- suspira el profesional- Es necesario...

Doctor...- se entromete Bulma- Mi amigo se encuentra muy angustiado, permítale que se lleve los restos de su esposa en paz... ¡Por favor!

Imposible, además esto nos lo ha pedido la policía, que investiga el asesinato de Milk Son...- el doctor da sus razones- Debemos constatar la causa de muerte, para dar con los asesinos... – Vuelve a mirar a Goku- Señor Son, ¿Acaso no quiere justicia para su esposa?- le pregunta. El saiyayin solo se toma la cabeza y piensa detenidamente

Ahora lo único que me importa... es llevarme a Milk...- responde con angustia

Pero...

Doctor... permíteme hablar con él...Déjeme que lo convenza para que le dé su consentimiento - insiste Bulma y el medico asiente- ¡Vamos, Goku!

¡Pero, Bulma!- ambos salen, afuera de la oficina, Bulma toma a Goku de sus hombros

Escúchame, Goku...- toma una respiración profunda- Debes dejar que le practiquen la autopsia a Milk...

¡Ya dije que no, Bulma!- aprieta los puños- ¡No me pidas eso!

¡Es que si no lo permites, no te entregaran a Milk!- casi le grita- Debes permitirles hacerlo, la operación solo dura unas horas y en cuanto terminen, te la entregaran...así es más fácil que después, cuando nos la entreguen, poder usar las esferas del dragón para revivirla...- se explica la genio

Pero Bulma...- el moreno niega- No podemos hacer eso...

¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no podemos hacer?- Goku se da vuelta

El maestro Karin, me ha pedido... no revivirla...- esto asombra a su amiga

Pero... ¿Por qué te dijo eso?

Porque... es el destino de Milk, ella debía morir hoy...- le contesta con todo el pesar- No debo interferir con el destino y no debería cambiar el futuro, debo hacer lo que dice y...

¡Eso es un disparate, Goku!- se queja- ¿Vas a dejar que Milk se muera, solo por lo que te dijo un gato?

No es un gato... es un maestro...- dice tímido

¡Es lo mismo!... se toma la frente- mira Goku, sé que todos debemos morir una vez, pero... Milk...- suspira- No se merecía esto...- se queda en silencio ante la sorpresa de Goku- Sé que, lo que hizo estuvo muy mal, pero ella sufrió mucho y debería tener una oportunidad de arreglarlo todo... Además piensa en tus hijos... ¿Qué harían ellos sin su madre?

Ahhh, mis hijos...- dice en voz baja- Los había olvidado...

Ellos aun necesitan a su mama, Goten por sobre todas las cosas, aún es muy pequeño... y Gohan... si se recibiera, Milk no lo vería egresar y no es justo...- lo toma de las manos- No los dejes sin madre, Goku... revívela... le guste al gato o no...- le guiña el ojo- El saiyayin lo piensa muy bien y asiente con decisión

Tienes razón, Bulma, pensare en mis hijos y...- se queda callado solo unos segundos- Y en mí, amo a Milk con toda mi alma y la quiero devuelta conmigo...

¡Así se habla, Goku!- lo anima y lo abraza con fuerzas. El corresponde el abrazo, mientras mira hacia el cielo- _**"Milk, amor mio, espérame"... "Te voy a revivir, te lo prometo porque te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, Milk"**_

**Mientras en el otro mundo...**

**Todo era un caos, en el otro mundo, el mundo de los muertos. Las nuevas almas, se abrían paso al camino del purgatorio. Allí se definía, según por obra en vida, si tenían que ir al cielo o al infierno. Los trabajadores de Enma Daioh Sama, no daban abasto, el trabajo de guiar a las almas, parecía infinito, de nunca acabar...**

**Es que muchas personas habían muerto ese día. Muchos habían fallecido por vejez, otros por accidentes, otros por suicidios y otros... por asesinato. Y una de esas almas que esperaba a ser atendida por el juez del otro mundo, era la de Milk. **

**Ella seguía el camino hacia el purgatorio, con una gran tristeza. A pesar de ya no poseer su cuerpo físico, su alma, la que guarda todos los recuerdos de lo que era su vida anterior, se mantenían intactas. La morena vuela hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio del juez y se detiene**

¡Pase por aquí, señorita!- le habla un ogro de piel azulada- La siguiente en ser vista por el gran Enma, es usted...- le responde muy alegre

Como diga...- responde sin muchos ánimos

¡Arriba esos ánimos, jovencita!- trata de alegrarla- ¡El estar muerta no es tan malo! ¡Aquí se pueden hacer muchas cosas!- Milk lo mira de costado- podrá hacer lo que más le guste, ir a los lugares que jamás había visitado antes de su muerte. Es dueña de hacer lo que se le antoje- Milk suspira – Bueno eso depende si va directamente al cielo... Pero viéndola muy bien, se ve que es una buena persona... o mejor dicho, alma, jeje- Comenta el ogro, la morena ni se ríe por los graciosos comentarios del joven- ¡Es una nueva vida que se comienza aquí, señorita, salvo que no volverá a morirse, jejejeeje!- se ríe tratando de animarla.

Como sea...- responde y cierra los ojos. El joven de piel azul, no ha podido levantarle el ánimo y se pone triste

Muy bien, como no he podido sacarle ni una sonrisa...- le abre la puerta- Pase, es su turno...- la pobre "alma" entra al purgatorio y es recibida por Enma Daioh Sama

¡El siguiente!- grita Enma y Milk se para enfrente del juez del otro mundo- ¡Bienvenida! ¿Eh?- el gigante la mira de reojo y la joven solo atina a suspirar una vez más- ¡Pero si eres tú! ¡La esposa de ese entrometido y obstinado Goku! ¡El salvador del mundo!- comenta con cierta molestia

Hola...- saluda sin muchos ánimos

Milk Son... nos volvemos a encontrar...- dice pensativo el gigante de piel roja- Demasiado pronto, pero predecible...- la morena le presta atención

¿Cómo que predecible?

Veraz, la primera vez que viniste aquí, fue por la interferencia de Majin Bo... lo enfrentaste valientemente- acomoda unos papeles y saca una carpeta - pero fuiste convertida en huevo y asesinada por ese ser rosado...- a Milk le da escalofríos por solo recordarlo- Como ese no era tu verdadera muerte final...- la joven está más confundida- Fuiste revivida... pero ahora... – mira la carpeta- Se ha predicho tu muerte final, la verdadera

¿Muerte...? ¿Final?

Si, según estos registros, hoy 24 de noviembre, morías de un disparo en el pecho, por unos sicarios...- Milk abre sus ojos negros- Evitaste la muerte de una niña de 9 años y esto te condeno a la tuya...- cierra la carpeta, después de leerla- A tu destino final, el legítimo...la definitiva

O sea...- se toma del pecho- Este es mi fin...

Si... pero conociendo a tu esposo...- le señala el juez con el entrecejo fruncido- De seguro juntara las esferas del dragón y querrá revivirte...- al solo oírlo nombrar, Milk siente más dolor en su pecho- Y traerte de nuevo al mundo terrenal e interfiriendo una vez más, con el curso del destino...

No lo creo...- responde Milk ante el asombro del juez- él no me ama. Goku, mi familia y mis amigos... ahora me odian... Jamás me revivirían...

En ese caso...- El juez ignorando estas tristes palabras, le dice su destino- Milk Son, por haber dado tu vida a cambio por el de una niña y por tan valiente y honorable muerte...- le sonríe- Te iras al cielo y tendrás un lugar muy privilegiado, por esta acción

Qué bueno...- dice ocultando sus lágrimas- El cielo está bien, quizás vuelva ver a mi madre... Aunque en realidad...- sonríe levemente- La conoceré... ya que ella murió cuando yo nací...- deja escapar sus lágrimas- por fin veré a mi madre, eso es bueno...

Tu madre allí te espera...- le dice el juez con una sonrisa- Ya he decidido tu nuevo hogar, Milk, ya puedes retirarte... hoy tengo mucho trabajo por delante... -se queja y Milk sale del lugar. Ella es conducida por los ayudantes al auto, que la llevara al cielo. Una vez que aborda, es llevada por el mismo joven de piel azul

Sabía que le tocaría el cielo...- le sonríe amable- Tiene un alma muy buena...

Gracias...

Se ve que aún no sonríe...- le dice- Pero despreocúpese, una vez que llegue al cielo y vea a sus antepasados...- la mira por el espejo retrovisor- Vera que se le ira toda la angustia de su alma...

Eso es lo malo...- responde, dejando confundido al joven- Al mantener el alma...- llora otra vez- Los recuerdos dolorosos permanecen...- dice con la voz quebrada- Como quisiera no recordarlos por toda la eternidad, como quisiera olvidarlos...- termina muy triste. El ser azul solo da un suspiro doloroso

¡Es una mochila de color roja, señor!- el señor de la limpieza es interrogado por Trunks

No, pequeño, no la he visto y mis colegas tan poco la han encontrado...- Goten baja su cabeza derrotado, había recorrido junto con su amigo, todo el hospital y no ha hallado nada, las esferas habían desaparecido

¿Qué hacemos ahora, Trunks?

Pues no sé...- se muerde el labio- Lo peor es que el radar del dragón estaba dentro de la mochila, junto con las esferas...- se toma de la cabeza- ¡Si el radar y las esferas no aparecen, estoy perdido!- mira aterrado a su amigo- Mi mama podría asesinarme si se entera de esto...

¡Y lo peor! ¡Snif, snif!- Goten comienza a moquear- ¡Ya no podremos revivir a mi mamaaaa! ¡Buaaaaaaaa!- llora con todas sus fuerzas. Trunks al verlo, siente deseos de llorar también

Lo... lo siento, Goten... es mi culpa, debí ser más responsable, debí cuidar más a las esferas... - se rasca la cabeza- No llores...

¡BUaaaaaaa!- de inmediato llegan Goku, Gohan, Ox Satán y Bulma. Goku al ver llorar a su pequeño, enseguida lo toma en brazos.

Ya, Goten... no llores...- lo abraza, el pequeño se aferra con fuerzas al cuerpo de su progenitor- Ya todo volverá a la normalidad... - le habla suave- Juntaremos las esferas del dragón...- esas palabras hacen temblar a Trunks - Y traeremos a mama devuelta... te lo prometo

¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!- Goten llora con más fuerzas ante las palabras de su padre, con las esferas perdidas, jamás revivirán a Milk

**Mientras... Akita después de dejar las esferas guardadas con mucho cuidado, pasa el living, se sienta en un gran sillón blanco, enciende la televisión, mientras se queda pensativo. Unos suaves pasos, se detienen detrás de él. El joven rubio echa su larga cabellera hacia atrás, para que unas suaves manos, acaricien con ternura sus hombros, brindándoles unos suaves masajes**

Akita...- una voz muy suave, le habla- ¿Estas muy cansado hoy?

Solo un poco, Kurumi...- le responde- Hoy ha sido un día muy pesado...

Pues no te preocupes...- le dice la morena de cabello corto- Yo te aliviare... un poco...- le da un suave beso en los labios. La pareja se hace unos mimos, hasta que el canal de noticias, da un informe desgarrador...

"_¡NOTICIAS DE ULTIMO MOMENTO! La exitosa modelo Milk Son, quien ayer a la tarde, había sufrido un atentado...- tanto Akita como Kurumi, detienen sus besos- Ha fallecido hace unas horas..."- _Sonsaku deja a Kurumi y rápidamente se acerca a la pantalla de tv

¿Cómo?- se impresiona el rubio. Kurumi al oír la noticia, se ríe con gusto

"_Milk Son, ha sufrido hace unas horas atrás, un ataque cardiaco. Los doctores habían intentado reanimarla, por más de 40 minutos, pero sus esfuerzos han sido en vano"_- Akita frunce el entrecejo con rabia, sus sicarios no solo habían fallado la misión de asesinar a Seiya, sino que habían matado por error a Milk, la mujer que comenzaba a interesarle

¡Imbéciles!- escupe el rubio

"_Milk Son ha fallecido, llenando de estupor y dolor, al mundo del espectáculo... ampliaremos" _

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- la morena de ojos verdes, celebra la muerte de Milk. Akita solo la observa molesto y se va acercando lentamente a la mujer- ¡PERO QUE NOTICIA MAS AGRADABLE!- Sonsaku la mira con ojos de hielo- ¡Así que esa perra se murió, JAJAJAA!

¡PLAFFFF!- Akita le propina una fuerte cachetada

¡AHHHH!- la morena se echa hacia atrás, tomándose sorprendida, el rostro

¡NO LE DIGAS PERRA! ¡ESTO NO ME HACE GRACIA, KURUMI!- la toma con violencia de los brazos. Ella está aterrada- ¡Si no te diste cuenta, estúpida, Milk murió para proteger la hija que tú has tenido con ese imbécil de Seiya!- Kurumi se impresiona por lo que oye de la boca del rubio- ¡Si no hubiese sido por la "perra de Milk" la que estaría llorando en este momento serias tú!- la suelta, Kurumi comienza a respirar con dificultad, debido a la impresión y el susto

Ahhh, lo lo...- ella solo balbucea

¡Si vuelves a insultarla!- la amenaza, mientras se encamina hacia la puerta- ¡Te matare, Kurumi! ¿Me escuchaste?- el abandona la habitación. Kurumi solo se queda en shock por la revelación de Akita. Su amada hija puedo haber muerto y una furia parece surgir de en su interior...

¡Mal... Maldito seas, Akita!- lo maldice la mujer- ¡Maldito seas!

¡Carajoooo!- Akita tira todas las cosas de su escritorio, la ira invade su ser. Milk había muerto en lugar de Seiya y esto lo hace explotar de coraje- ¡MALDITOS FRACASADOS!- toma un celular y hace una llamada- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así, ahora verán, van a moriiiiirrrrrr!- y cuando esta por marcar el número, ve como las esferas brillan y un nuevo plan surge en su mente. Akita toma la esfera de 4 estrellas y la observa

Si estas esferas de verdad, cumplen cualquier tipo de deseos...- piensa con detenimiento- ¿Podrán ser capaz de revivir a los muertos?- Akita cambia de planes y hace otra llamada...

"_**Hospital General"**_- se oye la voz de una mujer

Buenas noches...- responde Akita- ¿Se encontraría el doctor Morisaki?

"_**Si se encuentra... ¿Pero de parte de quien le habla?"**_

Dígale que le habla su amigo, Sonsaku, señorita...- Akita aprieta la esfera entre sus manos

"_**Enseguida le comunico señor"**_- lo hace esperar unos minutos y luego atiende la voz de un hombre mayor- _**"Akita, que gusto oírte amigo mio"- **_El doctor se coloca los guantes, mientras que los camilleros le traen un cadáver envuelto en sábanas blancas- _**"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"**_

Veraz, Morisaki...- Akita piensa bien sus palabras- Tengo que pedirte algo...

"_**Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, amigo mio..."**_

Bien... ¿Qué posibilidades hay de?...- el doctor le presta atención- ¿Pedir prestado un cadáver? - el profesional se queda pensativo

"_**¿Prestado?"-**_ enarca las cejas

Sí, pero solo será por unos momentos... y como tú me debías un "favor" pensé que quizás, podrías ahora devolvérmelo...- Sonsaku espera la respuesta

Pues... yo podría conseguírtelo amigo...-el doctor destapa al cadáver- Ahora mismo comenzare una autopsia, si me esperas unas dos horas, después te lo conseguiré...- afirma el forense, mientras pone el altavoz y comienza con la cirugia

"_**Qué bueno, amigo mio"**_

Y dime, Akita...- toma un bisturí y observa en donde comenzara con la incisión- ¿Qué clase de cadáver, necesitas?

"_**Uno muy especial...".**_- responde- _**"El de Milk Son"- **_el doctor detiene su bisturí_- "__**Ella, tengo entendido,**__**acaba de fallecer en tu hospital"**_- el doctor sonríe ante el pedido

¡Valla! ¡Pero que coincidencia!- exclama mientras marca con un bolígrafo al cuerpo- ¡Justamente es el cadáver con el que comenzare a trabajar ahora!- el forense observa al pálido cuerpo de Milk, sobre la camilla. Del otro lado de la línea, Akita sonríe triunfante ante la respuesta del médico amigo

Qué bueno, Morisaki... ¿Cuándo me lo podrías traer?- un nuevo plan malévolo surge de su vil alma.

**Mientras en el otro mundo...**

**Milk llega a las puertas del cielo. Su chofer detiene al auto y le abre la puerta. La morena baja del rodado y se queda maravillada por el bello paisaje. Es como un enorme prado de color verde, adornado con las más hermosas flores, manantiales de aguas claras y un hermoso cielo de color azul. La belleza del paraíso la deja anonadada**

¡Ohhh, por Kami!- gira sus ojos- Esto es... ¡Hermoso!- el ser azul, le sonríe

Esto es el paraíso...- le dice el joven- ¡Y ve esa colina que esta allá!- le señala y Milk asiente- ese es su nuevo hogar... allí comenzara a vivir su nueva vida... - Milk se da vuelta al oírlo- allí la espera su madre...- la morena vuelve su vista a la colina y un sentimiento de emoción surge en su corazón

¿Allí está mi mama?- el hombre le afirma con la cabeza

Si... allí la espera...- el joven regresa a su automóvil- Le sugiero que valla, señorita, no haga esperar a su madre... ella desea conocerla...- con esto, el joven se retira. A Milk se le comienza a acelerar el pulso.

**A paso lento camina hacia la colina... en su camino se topa con ardillas, conejos, ciervos, unicornios y demás animales, que parecen sonreírle. De a poco, Milk comienza a sonreír también y ese sentimiento de dolor que gobernaba su alma, va desapareciendo. Los efectos de estar en el paraíso, comienzan a invadir su ser, camina como si estuviera entre nubes y la alegría surge en ella, provocándole un sentimiento de bienestar...**

¿Milk?- una suave voz la hace detener. Milk al oír esa voz tan cálida, la hace voltearse para ver quien la ha llamado- ¿Eres tú?.

**Lo que ve Milk la deja impresionada. Una joven de unos 27 años, está parada frente a ella. Es una hermosa mujer morena de cabello suelto hasta los hombros y posee un flequillo muy parecido a como lo llevaba Milk en su adolescencia. La joven tiene puesto un majestuoso vestido blanco y unos impactantes ojos grises que contrastan con su cabello negro**

¿Hija mía?

**Milk se tapa la boca, es la misma mujer que aparece en los retratos de su casa... Es la misma mujer que estaba pintada en el enorme retrato familiar que poseía su padre en el palacio... La misma que la tenía a ella en brazos, cuando era solo una bebita.**

**La emoción invade a Milk y las lágrimas se apoderan de ella. Con la voz quebrada, Milk le dice a la joven mujer:**

Ma... ¿Mamaaa?- la joven del vestido blanco, le sonríe y abre sus brazos para recibirla con un cálido abrazo

¡Milk... mi niña!- ambas mujeres se abrazan con fuerza. La joven del vestido blanco, acaricia el cabello de Milk y unas lágrimas de emoción, ruedan por su rostro. Elevando sus ojos grises al cielo, la mujer dice- Hija mía...

**Cuando en el lujoso hotel de Sonsaku, el rubio planea sus nuevos y malévolos pasos, en el palacio de Ox Satán, todo es dolor y pesar. El rey, llora desconsolado por la pérdida de su hija. **

**El gigante es calmado por sus sirvientes y amigos. El dolor por la triste partida de Milk, lo ha destrozado por completo. Mientras que en la habitación de huéspedes, Goku ha logrado calmar a sus hijos. Gohan y Goten, cansados de tanto llorar, se han rendido ante el sueño. El saiyayin, los arropa y le da un tierno beso a cada uno. **

**Después de dejar a sus hijos descansar, Goku se encamina hacia la cocina del palacio. El dolor que siente es muy grande... camina derrotado por los pasillos. En cada paso que da, puede ver los numerosos retratos de su fallecida esposa, que decoran cada pared del pasillo. Cada fotografía fue tomada en las diferentes etapas de la vida de Milk.**

**Desde su nacimiento, pasando por su infancia, adolescencia y su adultez. Goku ve los retratos, mientras una sonrisa acompañada con lágrimas, se dibuja en su rostro...**

Mi... Milk...- apoya su mano sobre una de las imágenes- Como te extraño... me haces mucha... pero mucha falta...- pero enseguida, se pone serio- Pero no me preocupare... porque muy pronto...- acaricia la foto- te reviviré y te tendré de nuevo entre mis brazos...

Mi hija...- Goku al sentir la voz de su suegro, se voltea- Mi preciosa hija...- Ox Satán contempla el retrato de su esposa e hija y se detiene al lado de su yerno. Goku fija su vista en donde mira el gigante. En el retrato, están Ox Satán, en compañía de su esposa y con una Milk bebe, entre sus brazos

Solo espero...- el rey se seca el rostro con un pañuelo- Que mi esposa, cuide bien de mi niña... en el cielo...- Goku siente un nudo en su garganta

La cuidara...- comenta Goku- solo hasta que la traiga de nuevo entre nosotros...- termina el saiyayin. Ambos hombres ignoran que sus deseos, se están llevando a cabo en el otro mundo...

¡No lo puedo creer!- la mujer de blanco, observa el rostro de Milk con detenimiento- Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Milk...- las mejillas de la morena se vuelven rojas

Ohhh... mama... No es cierto...

Claro que lo eres...- le responde con orgullo- ¡Si eres idéntica a mí!- exclama

Bueno... si me parezco, mama...- dice Milk- ahora que te veo, somos muy parecidas... solo que...- enarca las cejas- Tus ojos...

¿Qué tienen mis ojos, hija?- le acaricia la mejilla

Son grises... ¡Muy bonitos!, lástima que los míos no salieron así...

Es que tú tienes los ojos de tu padre...- eleva como una oración hacia el cielo- ¡Y gracias a Kami, que sacaste solo sus ojos, Milk!- termina divertida y esto provoca una risa en la morena

¡jajajajaa, mamaaaaa!- se toma el estómago por la risa- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque tu padre... no era precisamente, un hombre guapo...- lo dicho por su madre, deja consternada a Milk

Mama... acaso... ¿Papa no te gustaba?...- su madre solo le sonríe- ¿No te parecía hermoso?

Hija... yo ame y amo a tu padre...

¡Pero!...- su madre la toma de las manos

Milk... yo me enamore del ser interior que habitaba en tu padre...- le brillan los ojos- yo me enamore de ese buen corazón... me enamoro su forma de ser, su alma bondadosa, su personalidad tan cariñosa...- Milk se queda pensativa- Para mí, lo físico de las personas no es lo importante... sino lo interior...- Milk recuerda esas palabras de Goku, el día del cumpleaños de Trunks

"_**Milk no es bonita"...**_

"_**Milk yo te amo"...**_

Cierra sus ojos... y comprende muchas cosas...

Cuando hay amor verdadero en una pareja...- su madre sigue con su discurso- el aspecto físico, deja de tener importancia... Como paso el día en que tu esposo Goku, te dijo que no eras bonita...- Milk abre sus ojos

¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunta intrigada

Yo desde aquí lo observo todo...- la mujer jamás pierde la sonrisa- A pesar de que quise matarlo cuando lo oí decir eso...- le guiña el ojo- me di cuenta que ese hombre te ama y que jamás se ha fijado en lo físico... Sino...- apoya su mano en el pecho de su hija- En tu corazón...- Milk cierra los ojos y piensa en sus años vividos al lado del saiyayin

Y que haya seguido a tu lado a pesar de eso, en todos estos años, es la prueba suficiente de que en verdad te ama, hija mía...- las palabras finales de su madre, provoca una reacción positiva

Si mama...- sonríe- ¡Tienes toda la razón!... Sabes...- su madre le aprieta las manos- Ahora comienzo a recordar algo muy bello...- cuenta Milk- antes de morir... Mi Goku, me confeso ciertas cosas que yo no sabía, el me abrió su corazón y por fin puedo saber cómo se sentía en realidad y lo que pensaba sobre nuestro matrimonio...- confiesa- Yo lo obligue a casarse conmigo, él no me amaba durante nuestra adolescencia...- piensa en el- y yo lo sabía, pero trate de llegar a su corazón y creí que no lo había logrado...- mira hacia el cielo muy feliz- pero Goku, en mi lecho de muerte, me dijo que me amaba... y eso me hizo muy feliz, mama...

Y no sabes la felicidad que me provoca eso, Milk...- su madre la abraza- Me alegra saber que ustedes se amen...- se sueltan- el día en el cual a tu esposo, le toque partir definitivamente...- le guiña el ojo- y Cuando ambos se reencuentren aquí, ambos serán muy felices...

Es verdad, pero...- piensa extrañada- ¿Cómo es posible que ya no sienta dolor y que haya recordado eso?

Es por que estas en el cielo, Milk, ya tu alma está descansando en paz...- la morena comprende- aquí en el cielo, ya no hay dolor ni sufrimiento, solo se recuerdan las cosas bellas de la vida...- al oír esa respuesta, Milk se apoya en el hombro de su madre

Ahora lo entiendo...

Y como estamos en el cielo...- continua su madre- aquí puedes hacer lo que tú quieras y volver a repetir o hacer las cosas que jamás has hecho

¿En serio?- observa a su mama

Si...- acaricia el cabello de su hija- Y como ya estás aquí...- de repente una luz blanca, envuelve a Milk

¿Pero? ¿Qué paso?- Milk ve como su madre la ha pasado por más de un metro- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Me encogí?- se toma de la garganta- ¿Y mi voz? ¿Qué le paso a mi voz?- su madre se agacha a la nueva altura de Milk

Nada malo, solo...- la mira con ojos amorosos de madre- desee verte como a una niña de nuevo...- responde y Milk enseguida corre hacia un lago. Lo que ve la deja perpleja, ella volvió a ser una niña, con su cabello largo suelto y su flequillo. Volvió a ser una pequeña de unos 4 años

Mama... ¡Soy una niña!- la mujer la carga en brazos y Milk se aferra a su madre- ¿Por qué?

Como yo morí cuando tu habías nacido, no puede disfrutar y saber lo que se sentiría ser una madre...- susurra- Me perdí todo, tu primer cumpleaños, tu niñez, tu adolescencia, tu boda y por eso, decidí regresarte a tu niñez, para poder ser la madre que siempre quise ser...

¡Mama!- la ahora pequeña Milk, muy feliz por oír eso, abraza a su mama- ¡Te amo, mami!- la mujer cumple su sueño truncado en el pasado, en el cielo...

**En la tierra, a la mañana siguiente... **

¡No esta!- Bulma busca una y otra vez entre sus cosas. Revisa habitación por habitación, por toda la corporación- ¡Noooo estaaaaaaaaaaa!- La mujer esta histérica

¿Qué es lo que no está, Bulma?- su madre se asoma por la puerta

¡El radar del dragón!- se toma de la frente- ¡Hace semanas que lo busco y no lo encuentro por ningún lado!

Ya aparecerá, hija...- su madre, despreocupada como siempre

Es que lo necesito ahora... quiero juntar las esferas cuanto antes

¿Y porque quieres hacer eso, mujer?- su esposo se aparece y se cruza de brazos. Bulma solo frunce el ceño

¿Cómo para qué? ¡Para revivir a Milk!

¿Y porque quieres revivirla?- se toma del mentón- Acaso... ¿No habías dicho que era una zorra de lo peor?..- se para enfrente de ella- la hembra de Kakarotto está muerta y es mejor que se quede así, ¿No crees?- Bulma se queda pensativa- Si ella revive, puede volver a su vida nueva y engañar de nuevo a ese insecto...- escupe- Esa mujer tan repugnante debería quedarse en el otro mundo y no volver jamás... Kakarotto es tu amigo y no creo que quieras volver a verlo sufrir...

Lo que yo piense de ella, no tiene nada que ver...- se defiende- Con esto, yo nunca quise ni desee verla muerta... Ella tiene hijos pequeños, que la necesitan y Goku... ya la perdono...- Vegeta la mira fijo- Por eso voy a juntar las esferas, para revivirla y que vuelva con su familia...- la pareja se queda en silencio y de repente, Vegeta la toma de las mejillas y la besa en los labios... La madre de Bulma, muere de ternura y la peliazul se queda impresionada por el extraño impulso de su esposo

Ahhh... Ve, Ve... ¡Vegeta!- sus mejillas se ponen rojas

Si no encuentras ese radar... construye otro...- dice su esposo y se retira

Esa es una buena idea, Bulma...

Si... tiene razón...- aún se encuentra conmocionada por la acción del príncipe- Mejor construiré uno nuevo...- y Bulma comienza a trabajar con un nuevo humor, gracias a Vegeta. El pequeño Trunks, al oír la conversación de sus padres, se pone nervioso...

¡Ohh, nooo!- exclama - ¡Si mi mama construye otro radar y encuentra las esferas junto con el radar original!... ¡Estaré en problemas!

¡Ahhhhhh!- Goku bosteza al entrar a la cocina del palacio- Buen día...- y saluda a sus hijos

Que puede tener de bueno este día, papa...- Gohan apenas toca su taza. Goku suspira

Solo lo dije por decir, hijo...- se sienta al lado del chico- ¿Goten?

¿Si, papa?- el pequeño juega con su cuchara, ni ha tocado su suculento desayuno

Come por favor... ¡Mira las cosas tan ricas que te preparo la cocinera de tu abuelo!- trata de darle ánimos- ¡Mira hay hot cake, cereales, fruta fresca, pasteles!

Esto no es como lo que preparaba, mama...- Gohan baja la cabeza

Sé que no es lo mismo, hijo, pero tanto tu como tu hermano, deberán comer...No quiero que se enfermen los dos por falta de alimentos...- les ordena con cariño- Por favor...- sus niños al ver el rostro suplicante de su padre, comienzan a comer. Goku suspira aliviado

¡Señor, Goku!- una de las sirvientes lo llama

¿Sí?

Lo llaman del hospital...- Goku se levanta y se dirige hacia el teléfono

¿Hola?

_**Señor Son, le hablo de la morgue del hospital... **_- Goku traga saliva- _**Ya puede venir a retirar el cuerpo de su esposa...**_**-** esas tristes palabras, le hacen acelerar el pulso

Si... en, enseguida iré...- el guerrero se encamina enseguida al hospital

**En el hospital... **

**En la morgue del hospital, unos forenses van retirando cadáveres y otros, van entrando. El doctor Morisaki quien es el encargado general de la sala fúnebre, va supervisando el trabajo de sus colegas. El firma unos papeles, hasta que ve que uno, saca de un congelador, el cuerpo de Milk.**

**El doctor mira a Milk de costado, los hombres van preparando el cadáver y lo envuelven en unas sábanas blancas. Una vez que se encuentra tapado, otro de los enfermeros se le acerca con unos papeles, mientras otro, maneja la camilla con el cuerpo**

Doctor...- Morisaki toma los papeles- Debe firmar este permiso señor, los familiares de Milk Son, retiraran hoy el cuerpo

Bien... déjame revisar estos papeles y chequeare que estén bien...- el enfermero aguarda a que el doctor revise y en cuanto lo hace- perfecto...-dice Morisaki y se levanta de su silla- Esta todo en orden... ya pueden llevárselo

Como ordene...

Solo...- Morisaki lo detiene y ve a entrar a otro enfermero- Que necesito que prepares el cuerpo del señor Isaí, por favor, deja que el...- señala al hombre que está parado en la puerta- Se encargue de esto, tu ve a hacer lo que te digo...

Bien, como diga doctor...- el joven obedece. El doctor se acerca al enfermero y posa su mano en el hombro del sujeto

Ya puedes llevártela, Akita...- dice en un susurro- Ya es toda tuya, solo recuerda... deshacerte del cuerpo después...- Sonsaku sonríe ante la sugerencia de su sádico, amigo

Gracias por tu ayuda, Morisaki...- el doctor se retira y Akita se lleva el cuerpo de Milk con toda calma...

¡Mama!- Bulma deja las pinzas a un costado y cuelga el teléfono

¿Si?

Me tengo que ir...- toma un saco- Goku me llamo, hoy le entregaran a Milk...- dice con tristeza

No pongas esa cara, hija...- su madre le aprieta las mejillas- ¡Arriba el ánimo!, en cuanto termines con el nuevo radar y juntes las esferas, todo será como era antes

Tienes razón...- asiente animada- Ya me voy mama, en cuento regrese terminare con el radar...- Bulma se despide y deja su hogar.

¡jajajajaja!- Akita Sonsaku llega a una cabaña, bastante alejada de la ciudad. Con mucho cuidado, saca el cuerpo de Milk y entra a la cabaña. Acuesta al frio y pálido cuerpo sobre una cama y la contempla.

En un estante a su derecha, observa el brillo que desprenden las esferas del dragón. El se sienta al lado del cuerpo y acaricia los largos cabellos negros. A pesar de estar muerta, el rostro de Milk aún mantiene su belleza. Sonsaku la observa...

Milk Son... por fin te tengo en mi poder... una vez que vea si este dragón es real...- le besa sus labios morados- te juro revivirte y...- se levanta- Hacerte solo, solo, solo... miaaaa- el rubio está próximo a cumplir su más vil deseo

**Mientras, Goku, Ox Satan y Bulma, llegan al hospital. Goku camina a paso lento y se enuncia en la entrada...**

Esperen aquí por favor- le dice la recepcionista de la morgue- y mientras, firme estos papeles señor Son

Gracias...- Goku firma y espera. Bulma puede notar la inquietud en él, ella solo lo abraza y el guerrero, le sonríe por el compresivo acto de su amiga

No te preocupes, Goku, una vez que nos la regresen, yo terminare con el nuevo radar y podremos revivirla

Lo sé, gracias...- se toman de las manos

¡Señor Son!- el doctor Morisaki llega con una fingida preocupación. Goku se levanta de golpe- ¡Ha sucedido algo terrible!

¿Qué y quien es usted?

Soy el jefe del hospital y tengo una terrible noticia que darle

¿Qué, que cosa?- Goku se preocupa, Bulma y Ox Satán también se alarman- ¿Qué sucedió?- Morisaki responde

El cadáver de su esposa...- Los ojos del saiyayin se agrandan- Ha sido robado...

**CONTINUARA...**

**¡Aquí estamos de nuevo! Como los extrañe, mis queridos lectores y colegas, perdón por la demora de este capítulo. Sé que soy muy repetitiva con esto, pero debido a mi trabajo, no cuento con mucho tiempo disponible para escribir, pero el poco tiempo que tengo, lo uso para seguir con mis fics y no dejarlos a la deriva.**

**Pido disculpas si he herido susceptibilidades con este capítulo, no ha sido mi intención pero eran necesarias para el desarrollo de la historia. **

**Como siempre, esperare sus opiniones, reclamos o sugerencias, con todas ansias.**

**Si no nos leemos antes de las santas fiestas, les deseo desde mi humilde lugar, que pasen una hermosa navidad y que tengan un próspero año nuevo. ¡Un gran abrazo a todos ustedes, Bye! **

**MIKEMASTERS Z**


	16. Chapter 16

SHENLONG ES LLAMADO

**En el templo sagrado, Dende trata de cerrar su mente. El nuevo Kami-sama, trata de entrar en un estado de meditación profunda, pero las constantes interrupciones de Goku y sus acelerados pasos, le hacen fallar los intentos...**

¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Exclama Goku- ¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla!- dice mientras va de una esquina a otra. Piccolo solo lo observa, mientras se cruza de brazos

Las caminatas rápidas de Goku, han acabado con la paciencia de Dende

¡Por favor, señor Goku, cálmese!- le pide el namek- ¡Si usted no me deja concentrarme por sus interrupciones, jamás ubicare el cadáver de su esposa!...

¡Ahhhh, lo siento Dende!- se rasca la cabeza- Es que estoy muy nervioso... han pasado más de 24 horas y aun no se sabe que ha pasado con el cuerpo de Milk...- cierra sus ojos- Y Bulma ha hablado con ese doctor, un millón de veces y ¡Nada!...- Piccolo quien estaba ajeno a la conversación, interrumpe

Es inútil intentarlo Dende... Ya deja de hacer eso- se acerca- Es imposible dar con el cuerpo de esa mujer- Goku lo mira de costado- Ya estando muerta, no posee ki, no podremos encontrarla así de fácil

¡Pero se supone que soy un dios!...- replica- ¡Yo debo saber ubicar a Milk, pero no he podido saber con exactitud en donde puede estar su cuerpo!...- termina frustrado

Kamis-samas, no ses deprimas... - lo anima Mrs Popo- Todavías es un dios muy joven...

¡Lo sé!- se toma de la sien- ¡Se que me falta mucho camino por recorrer, pero aun así, me es muy frustrante que no pueda hacer algo tan simple como eso!- termina el pequeño namek, derrotado

¡No te aflijas Dende!- Goku deja de dar vueltas y lo toma de los hombros- No hay nada que podamos hacer...- suspira- Solo me queda esperar a que ese doctor, la encuentre...- los nameks, Mr Popo y Goku se quedan en silencio

Sería lo más razonable...- opina Piccolo de repente- ¿Pero no sería más fácil encontrar las esferas del dragón y pedirle a Shenlong que reviva a tu esposa?...- los demás levantan sus miradas

¡Es verdad!- Goku se alegra- ¡Con el primer deseo podríamos pedirle que nos diga en donde está su cadáver y con el segundo deseo, pedirle que la vuelva a la vida!- Dende también comparte la emoción

¡No seas idiota!- se exalta Piccolo y mira a Goku de costado- ¡Asi solo desperdiciarías deseos!- le grita, Goku parece no entenderlo- Con solo pedirle a Shenlong, que reviva a tu esposa, basta para que puedas sentir su ki e ir por ella...- Finaliza Piccolo, Goku se queda pensativo por unos minutos...

¡Eso es grandioso, Piccolo!- el namex enarca las cejas, el saiyayin ni parece molesto por el insulto- ¡Si le pedimos al dragón ese deseo, todo sería más rápido!- El moreno comienza a elevarse al cielo. Piccolo sonríe a su estilo al ver a su amigo con ánimos de nuevo- ¡Gracias por las buenas ideas, Piccolo!- le agradece con una gran sonrisa

¿Va a buscar las esferas señor Goku?

¡Si, Dende! ahora mismo iré con Bulma. ..- De inmediato emprende el vuelo y va hacia cuidad capital...

Ese Goku es en verdad un idiota...- dice Piccolo sin dejar de sonreír, Dende también se sonrie- Si no soy yo quien le soluciona sus problemas, el muy tonto no sabría que hacer...- El nuevo Kamisama solo niega con la cabeza...

Mientras en el hospital, El doctor Morisaki llega a su despacho y toma un teléfono. El rostro del profesional se encuentra muy serio y molesto. Le ha sido muy difícil sacarse de encima a Goku y a Bulma. Ambos amigos, han estado muy nerviosos por el "robo del cuerpo" de Milk y han estado invadiendo sin cesar al doctor

¡Maldito Sonsaku!- gime mientras toma un teléfono- Es la última vez que te cumplo este tipo de favores...- marca el numero- ¡Si esa mujer, llegara a demandarme, estaré en graves problemas!

Mientras espera a ser atendido, Morisaki recuerda el altercado que ha sufrido de parte de Bulma y Goku, al informarles sobre la desaparición del cadáver de Milk...

**FLASHBACK**

¿Co..., como dice?- Goku no da crédito a lo que escucha de la boca del doctor Morisaki. El profesional asiente con la cabeza- El cadáver de mi esposa...- mira a Bulma con asombro- ¡¿Fue robado?!

Eso tememos, señor Son... No sabemos cómo explicarlo- agacha la mirada con pesar- Simplemente el cuerpo, después de la autopsia... ha desaparecido...

¡Eso es absurdo!- grita Bulma perpleja-¿Cómo puedo haber desaparecido un cadáver?- toma al doctor de los hombros- ¿Seguro que el cuerpo no fue entregado por error a otra familia?- Goku mira al doctor, esperanzado

Eso aún no lo sabemos - Responde- Ya hemos hecho un chequeo de los últimos cadáveres que han salido de la morgue y todos han sido entregados con sus respectivas familias...- Bulma cierra sus puños- Hasta el momento, no hemos recibido quejas algunas, lo lamento...- los observa de reojo

Pero...- Goku habla- ¿De seguro han revisado todo el hospital? ¿Cómo es posible que haya ocurrido eso?

No tengo palabras, señor...- suspira- Una vez que la autopsia había sido realizada, el cuerpo estaba preparado para ser entregado, pero aún desconocemos como puedo haber desaparecido...- Bulma y Goku, analizan las palabras de Morisaki- Solamente nos queda pensar que haya ocurrido un error y...

¿Y qué?- exclama Bulma muy furiosa

Y que su cuerpo haya sido enviado al crematorio...- dice el siniestro doctor, tratando de sonar convincente

¿Crematorio?- Goku no entiende y se gira hacia su amiga- ¿Qué es crematorio?

¡Ohhh, por Kami!-Bulma se lleva las manos a la boca

¿Qué es crematorio?- Goku pide una explicación por segunda vez

Que el cuerpo de su esposa, haya sido calcinado...- responde con total tranquilidad- Por equivocación

¿Queee?- El pelinegro se asusta- ¿¡Pero cómo!?

Es solo una suposición, señor Son...- los tres se quedan en silencio

Una suposición que espero... ¡No sea la correcta!- grita Bulma demasiado alterada- Mire doctor, solo espero que movilice a todo el personal del hospital, para hallar el cuerpo de mi amiga... ¡Porque si no aparece!- levanta el dedo- ¡LOS DEMANDAREMOS!

Tranquilícese por favor...- pone calma- Lo haremos, estamos seguros que el cadáver de Milk Son, aparecerá, no habrá necesidad de demandas, señora...- finge como puede una aflicción- Movilizare el hospital una vez más, tenga certeza de que aparecerá...

¡Eso espero!- finaliza Bulma- ¡Vámonos, Goku!- un consternado Goku, sigue a su amiga, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de temor al doctor

No se preocupe señor Son...- finaliza el doctor- Encontraremos el cadáver, se lo prometo

Eso espero...- dice Goku- Solo quiero que el cuerpo de mi esposa aparezca...- termina el saiyayin muy consternado y se retira. Morisaki suspira de alivio, su cruel mentira, ha sido creída

Ese Sonsaku...- dice para sí mismo- ¿Para qué querrá ese cuerpo?... solo espero que no me meta en más problemas

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ese Sonsaku...- Morisaki intenta por última vez, hasta que...

_¿Hola?_

¡Era hora que me respondieras, Sonsaku!- dice con molestia

_¡Uyyy, pero que carácter, amigo!-_ El rubio sonríe con cinismo- _¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

¡Por supuesto!- exclama el doctor- ¿Quiero que me digas ya para que querías ese cuerpo?

...- Sonsaku solo se queda mudo- _No pienso responderte a eso, amigo..._

¿Cómo qué no?- se pone de pie el profesional- ¡Si no deseas decírmelo, al menos podrías devolvérmelo! ¡Me es muy difícil sacarme a su familia de encima! ¡Están muy molestos por lo sucedido, Sonsaku!

_Ese no es mi problema._..- Responde, haciendo enojar al doctor- _Yo solo te pedí que me devolvieras el favor que tú me debías hacía tiempo_- dice con frialdad- _Necesito este cadáver para hacer algo muy importante..._- observa a las esferas del dragón - _Después si las cosas salen como planeo.._.- el brillo de sus ojos se intensifican- _Lo devolveré... te lo prometo..._

¡Eso espero!...- suspira el doctor- por lo pronto, les diré a sus familiares, que su cuerpo fue cremado por error... Fingiré un malentendido una vez que lo devuelvas...- Sonsaku desde el otro lado de la línea, solo observa a las esferas brillar.

"_Ya falta poco... muy poco"..._- piensa Akita

**En el otro mundo...**

¡Jajajajajaaa!- Una pequeña Milk corre por los prados del cielo. La ahora niña, disfruta al máximo la compañía de su madre, quien la observa con mucha ternura. Milk corre junto con los animalitos del lugar, quienes la siguen divertidos

¡Ohhhh, Kami!- la mujer de ojos grises, eleva su mirada hacia el cielo- ¡Soy tan feliz!- Milk de pronto se trepa por el tronco de un gran árbol y se cuelga por las ramas, agitando sus manitas, para llamar la atención de su madre- ¡Gracias por traer a mi hija, aquí conmigo!

¡Mama, mamaaa!- la morena se gira hacia su hija- ¡Mírameee!- ella se toma de las ramas y se balancea- ¡Mira como vuelooo!- los ojos de Milk se vuelven brillantes, La señora Satán, se le aproxima, pero sin miedo por lo que hace su hija- ¡Vuelo bien altooooo!- de repente, Milk se suelta y cae sobre los brazos de su madre, quien la "atrapa" con amor y enseguida estrecha a su niña contra su pecho- ¡Jijijiji, mami!- Milk disfruta al máximo, los mimos de su madre

¡Mi niña!- Milk se acurruca contra su madre, apoyando su tierna carita entre el cuello y el pecho de ella- ¡No sabes cuánto te amo, Milk!

¡Y yo a ti mama!- murmura- ¡Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre!- la mujer de cabellos oscuros, acaricia la espalda de su hija- Solo contigo... no me dejes nunca mama...- esas palabras calan muy hondo, en el pecho de la mujer, provocándole las mayores de las felicidades...

Nunca te dejare mi amor... Estaremos siempre juntas, hija... por toda la eternidad...- la morena cierra sus ojos, dejando que todo su amor maternal, florezca sin restricciones. Siente como los latidos del corazón de su hija, se fusionan con los de ella y un sentimiento de nostalgia comienza a invadirla y puede recordar el momento cuando en su vientre, se gestaba la vida de su hija. La hermosa mujer comienza a recordar su pasado...

**FLASHBACK... (37 años atrás)**

¡Mizuuuu, Mizuuuu!- una voz potente se oye por todo el palacio. Mizu, la madre de Milk, deja su mecedora y se asoma por la puerta de su habitación

¡Aquí estoy cariño!- el corpulento hombre, escucha la voz de su esposa y camina hacia su cuarto

Mizu, querida...- Ox Satán se aproxima – Te estaba buscando...- sonríe- Ya es hora de cenar...

En un momento voy cariño...- Responde la mujer y entra nuevamente al cuarto. Ox Satán curioso, sigue a su esposa y ve como ella, vuelve a tomar una aguja y comienza a coser- En cuanto termine con esto, iré contigo...

Pero Mizu... ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese vestido?- enarca la cejas

Solo le estoy dando unos últimos toques...- responde mientras comienza a tararear una canción de cuna

¿Pero ese no es tu vestido de novia?...- pregunta sorprendido

Si...- responde- Ahora le estoy terminando los últimos detalles...- empieza a bordar unas hermosas piedras- Quiero terminarlo cuanto antes, así lo dejo perfecto antes de regalarlo- Ox Satán parece no comprender

¿Regalarlo?

Si, lo voy a regalar...

Pensé que ibas a guardarlo como tu máximo tesoro, Mizu...- el gigante la mira de reojo y un poco triste- Es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de ti, desde el día que nos casamos, hace 10 años atrás...- ella le toma de las manos

Lo sé, pero no te aflijas cariño...- le da ánimos- Quien será la próxima en usarlo, será alguien a quien tú, de seguro, amaras con toda tu alma...- le da una sonrisa cariñosa

¿Y quién será la afortunada?- pregunta extrañado

Tu futura hija, mi amado Ox...- responde muy feliz, mientras se acaricia su enorme vientre gestante

¿Mi hija?- sonríe Ox Satán- ¡Pero Mizu!... Nuestra niña todavía no nace ¿Y ya le estas preparando su vestido de novia?- dice divertido- ¡No te entiendo!

¡Lo sé!- dice Mizu y de repente mira hacia la nada- Pero si no se lo preparo ahora, no sé si después, pueda hacerlo mi vida...- murmura con un poco de tristeza...

¡Aún falta mucho para eso, Mizu!- Ox Satán ignora los dichos de su esposa y acaricia el vientre de ella- Sé que nuestra niña cuando sea adulta, lucirá ese hermoso vestido de novia y será tan bella como su madre...- la besa en los labios, mientras le acaricia las mejillas- Y tú la preparas para ese día tan especial...- Mizu le sonríe- lo sé...

Tienes razón... Pues bien, vamos a cenar cariño...- Mizu se levanta y sigue a su esposo. Observa el bello cuarto de su futura hija: mira la cuna, el moisés, la ropita de bebe y con más atención, el hermoso vestido de novia, que cuelga sobre la mesa...- Me perderé todo esto... Solo espero que Kami, me dé la oportunidad, algún día, de recuperarlo...- dice, caminando con mucho dolor, por su triste destino...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

¡Ohhhh, Kami, gracias, gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser mama otra vez!- abraza a Milk y la baña de besos- ¡Gracias!- la mujer se queda en silencio hasta que...

"_¡Ju, Ju, Ju... ma... mami!"-_De pronto, la señora Satán, abre sus ojos al "oír" un pequeño lamento

¿Y ese sonido?- La mujer mira hacia los lados, como buscando algo

"_¡Ju, Ju, mamaaa!"_- Mizu gira su cabeza, para hallar la fuente del sonido

"_¡Ma... Mamiiiii!"_- La triste voz se oye más fuerte

"_¡Mama!"_- La morena siente que los latidos de su corazón se intensifican. Parece reconocer esa triste voz infantil. Ella se concentra para escuchar con más atención, el sonido comienza a escucharse con más fuerza- "_¡Mami, te extraño!"_- ahora la mujer puede oír con más claridad. Puede oír el lamento de un niño, pero no un de niño desconocido, sino de uno más "familiar"

"_Goten..."_- La morena levanta su mirada, al escuchar esa nueva voz y trata de prestar más atención, a las voces que oyen desde la lejanía - _"Goten, por favor ya no llores, hermanito..."_

"_Es que extraño mucho a mami, Gohan..."_- la abuela, baja la mirada, al escuchar los lamentos de su nieto menor...- _"Quiero que vuelva, la necesito..."- _ella se muerde los labios, al escucharlo y mira a su hija, quien se ha quedado dormida entre sus brazos

"_Goten, yo también la extraño"_- gime Gohan con dolor- _"Pero ya no hay nada, que podremos hacer..."_- la amorosa señora Satán, abraza con más fuerza a Milk- _"Solo nos queda, aceptarlo..."_- termina con la voz entrecortada

"_¡No, no quieroooo!"-_ vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, el llanto de sus nietos, la están matando- _"¡Quiero a mi mama devuelta!".- _las voces de repente, se dejan de escuchar, como si les hubiesen dejado en mensaje

Por Kami...- la madre de Milk, comienza a caminar hasta llegar a la pequeña casa, que las alberga en el cielo...- ¿No estaré siendo demasiado egoísta? - acuesta a Milk sobre la cama y contempla a su hija- Hija mía... quizás sea el momento que en verdad tengas que regresar...- finaliza la mujer a la vez que siente un extraño y feo presentimiento...

¡A ver!... ¿En dónde estará?- Sonsaku, el malvado sujeto, revisa con delicadeza los documentos que había heredado de su tío, el general Blue- ¿Debe haber algo?, algo que me muestre como sacar al dragón... Mi tío debió dejar algo... - busca los numerosos papeles, pero no haya nada-¿Cuál será la forma correcta de invocar al dragón?- después de haber tratado por horas, se da por vencido...

¡Esto no sirve!...- tira los papeles al suelo y de costado, observa el cadáver inerte de Milk- lo único importante, es que ese dragon cumple deseos se llama Shenlong...- se lleva las manos a la nuca- y esas esferas no dejan de brillar... ¿Pero porque aún no sale ese misterioso dragón? Debe haber una manera...- se levanta de su silla y toma las 7 esferas y las lleva hacia el patio de la alejada cabaña.- Quizás si las dejo al aire libre, por ahí el dragón cumple deseos, salga al sentir el calor del sol...

El rubio, deposita las esferas sobre el suelo. Se queda observándolas por unos minutos, pero no sucede nada.

No sirve...- se lleva una mano al mentón- Parece ser que los rayos del sol, no tienen nada que ver...- vuelve a pensar en algo y enseguida le brillan los ojos

¡Lo tengo!- choca sus puños- ¡Quizás haya una especie de conjuro o palabras mágicas que haya que decir para invocar al dragón!- dice mientras eleva las manos hacia el cielo, cierra sus ojos azules y habla en voz alta

¡OHHHHHHH, GRANDISIMO DRAGOOOOOON, SALLLLLL Y CUMPLEME MIS DESEOS!- exclama con vigor y espera sin abrir los ojos. Pero no sucede nada...

¡Demonios, eso tampoco sirve!- se cruza de brazos- A ver con esto... ¡BABIDIBIBIDIBOOOOO!- grita, pero tampoco da resultado- ¡MALDITA SEA, ESO TAMPOCO!- las esferas no dejan de brillar, llenando de impaciencia a Sonsaku

No importa...- se llena de ánimos, solo- Tengo todo el día para intentarlo, no parare hasta invocar al dragón y cumplir con mis deseos...- y el rubio continua con sus intentos, mientras que en la corporación Capsula, Bulma busca intensamente las piezas para construir un nuevo radar del dragón

¡Demonios!- maldice, mientras trata de construir el nuevo aparato- ¿Por qué tuve que construirlo con piezas tan antiguas?- ella sigue con su trabajo- No hallo lo que necesito, deberé empezar desde cero con otras...

¡HOLA BULMAAAA!

¡KIAaaaaa!- grita del susto al oír el saludo, tirando al piso las piezas- ¡CON UN MIL DEMONIOS!- se toma del pecho- ¡Me asustaste, Goku!- Se queja- ¡No vuelvas aparecerte así, grrrrr!

¡Jejeje, perdón Bulma!- se rasca la cabeza mientras que su mejor amiga, bufe con molestia- Vine a ver si ya has encontrado el radar...

¡No, no lo he hallado, Goku!...- su amigo la mira con el rostro afligido- ¡Busque por todas partes y nada!...- por los pasillos del enorme lugar, el pequeño Trunks se acerca al laboratorio- Pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo estoy creando un radar nuevo...- al escuchar eso, el niño, comienza a temblar de los nervios

¡Ohh, oh nooo!- gime

¿Estas creando uno nuevo? ¡Eso es genial, Bulma!- se alegra el saiyayin

Sí, pero no es tan fácil...- se queja la mujer- el primer radar lo cree con piezas que ahora son antiguas...- Trunks traga saliva- tendré que modernizar al nuevo radar y eso me tomara un poco más de tiempo, pero...

¡No importa, tu tomate el tiempo, Bulma!- le dice su mejor amigo- En cuanto lo termines, encontraremos las esferas y reviviremos a Milk...

¡Vaya!- Bulma le palmea la espalda- Estas con muchos ánimos... Eso es muy bueno

Es que en verdad no debería preocuparme...- responde- Una vez que tu termines el radar y encuentre las esferas, reviviremos a Milk enseguida y volverá junto a los que la amamos- muestra su felicidad- Y muy pronto todo volverá a la normalidad...- Al oírlo decir eso, Trunks comienza a sentir mucha culpa y a la vez miedo a sufrir una fuerte reprimenda

El pequeño Trunks se arma de valor y entra al laboratorio...

¡Trunks!- exclama Goku al verlo

Hola señor...- el niño lo mira asustado y apenas se le oye la voz. Bulma mira a Goku, al notar el afligido rostro del pequeño

Hijo...- Bulma al verlo triste- ¿Qué te pasa? – Lo toma de las mejillas- ¿Por qué esa carita tan afligida?

Nada mama...- baja la cabeza y Goku se agacha para estar a la altura de Trunks

Pues para mí no creo que sea nada...- Dice Goku mirándolo con ternura- Estas triste pequeño, ¿Se puede saber porque?- le pide Goku. El niño siente remordimiento al verlo. El pequeño no puede ocultar su culpa por la misteriosa desaparición del radar y el robo del mismo y las esferas. Por ocultar la verdad, provoca muchos problemas a su madre y sobre todo, a la familia de su mejor amigo

Trunks ya no puede más con la culpa y...

¡Señor!- lo llama muy decidido

¿Sí?- Goku le sonríe

¿Puedo ir a ver a Goten?- Trunks aún no se arma de valor para decirle la verdad

¡Claro que puedes!- Goku lo levanta en brazos- ¡Goten se alegrara mucho de verte!, el necesita de un poco de compañía – lo dice con voz triste y se voltea hacia Bulma- Siempre y cuando tu madre te dé permiso

Puede ir - Bulma le da su permiso- también podre concentrarme más para terminar el radar y tú puedas darle un poco de distracción a Goten...- sugiere la peli azul

Todo hasta que podamos revivir a Milk...- continua Goku, llenando de más culpa el alma de Trunks - ¿No?- le guiña el ojo al niño

Si...- contesta Trunks con una tímida sonrisa

Bien, vámonos...- Con la tele transportación ambos saiyayines se retiran

"_Perdóneme señor"- _piensa Trunks- _"Aun me da miedo decirle, que por mi culpa, aun no pueda revivir a su esposa... Perdóneme, todo es culpa mía..." _

**Mientras... **

En Matsura Models, todo es desolación. Después de la trágica muerte de Milk, Seiya Matsura, ha cerrado el moderno edificio por duelo. Todo el lujoso lugar, ha quedado vacío, los hermosos pasillos que alguna vez, era testigo de la más agitada actividad, ahora se encontraba oscuro y sin vida, como el alma de su principal propietario...

Seiya se encuentra acostado sobre los sillones de su oficina privada. El joven de cabellos castaños, mira hacia el enorme ventanal que da vista a un espectáculo maravilloso de la colorida y ruidosa ciudad Satán.

Cualquiera que lo viera, se sentiría atraído por la espectacular vista que permite el majestuoso ventanal, pero los bellos ojos de Seiya, no parece ser atraído en lo absoluto.

Seiya toma otra botella del más lujoso whisky escoces y se sirve lo último de lo que queda del brillante líquido y lo bebe de un solo trago.

Una vez que termina la botella, la estrella contra el suelo y abre otra más. Ya van más de tres botellas bebidas, que se unen a la montaña de basura que "adorna" el lugar...

¡Ohhh, Milk!- exclama en medio de su borrachera- Como te extraño...- se agarra de su cabeza y comienza a sollozar- ¿Por qué tuviste que morir, porque?- exclama en medio de su dolor- ¿Por qué tuviste que dejar este mundo? ¡¿Porque mi chibi, por qué?!

Porque tuvo que salvar a nuestra hija...- Seiya al escuchar esa voz, se da vuelta para encontrarse frente de su ex esposa...

¿Kurumi?- Seiya se levanta con dificultad- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- la mujer se le acerca- ¿Y Michiru?

La deje con mis padres...- responde. Seiya trata de dar un paso más pero pierde el equilibrio y es atrapado por su ex -¡Cuidado, Seiya!

Gra... gracias...- dice Seiya y Kurumi lo ayuda a sentarlo de nuevo sobre los sillones- Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a verte...- responde ella sentándose a su lado- ¿Cómo estás?

Jejeje...- ríe tristemente- Muy mal... Se ha muerto mi hermana...- Kurumi al oírlo, frunce el ceño - ¿Cómo puedo estar?- cierra los ojos - Milk ha muerto frente a mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada...

Pero si ella no hubiese muerto...- Kurumi suspira con cierta molestia- Nuestra hija hubiese perecido en su lugar...- Seiya trata de contener más lágrimas- Y ahora estaríamos enterrando a nuestra niña...- lo observa de costado

Lo sé... Milk salvo a nuestra hija...- Mira hacia el cielo- Fue una verdadera heroína... Aunque esa bala era para mí...- Kurumi al oírlo siente un ligero escalofríos- Yo debí recibirla en su lugar...- aprieta sus puños por la ira- ¡Yo debí ser el muerto no ella!

¡Pero no pienses así, Seiya!- la mujer lo toma de los hombros y lo mira a los ojos- ¿Qué hubiese sido de nuestra hija si tu hubieses muerto? ¿Dime?- Él no sabe que decirle- "Gracias" a esa mujer...- dice con cierta ironía- Ustedes dos están con vida... Y eso lo agradeceré de por vida...- al escuchar esas últimas palabras que pronuncia Kurumi, Seiya de un suspiro doloroso...

Es verdad... se lo agradeceré eternamente...- Seiya cierra sus ojos miel- Arriesgo su vida a cambio de la de Michiru...- Kurumi toma las manos de él y las estrecha contra las suyas- Pero aun así... No puedo evitar sentir...- De pronto una furia incontrolable se apodera de Kurumi y tira de las manos de Seiya

¿Es eso verdad?- Kurumi se levanta y Seiya solo la mira confundido - ¿ESTABAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA, NO ES ASI?

Kurumi...

¿¡Respóndeme!?...- lo mira fijo- ¿FUE POR ELLA QUE ME DEJASTE, VERDAD?- la morena de cabello corto, respira agitada. Matsura en medio de su borrachera, se pone de pie y observa con pena y vergüenza a su ex compañera. Por unos momentos, el silencio reina entre los dos. Seiya parece meditar muy bien sus palabras, pero viendo que ya no hay motivo alguno para ocultar la realidad, el joven, se declara...

Así... es...- Kurumi al fin pudo escuchar la verdad- Es por Milk que yo... te deje...- La mujer aprieta sus puños por el odio que siente- Yo siempre estuve enamorado de Milk...- Kurumi se ha quedado quieta como una estatua- Toda mi vida, trate de ocultar mi amor por ella, pero nunca pude evitar sentir dolor por ello...- suspira y se toma de la frente- Yo jamás...

¡ERES UN MISERABLEEEEEEE!- la mujer se le echa encima y lo toma del cuello de la camisa. Seiya baja la cabeza. Los ojos de Kurumi se llenan de lágrimas y le sostiene su fiera mirada- ¡ME ENGAÑASTE!... ¡TODA TU VIDA ME ENGAÑASTE!

No... Eso nunca... yo jamás te engañe, Kurumi porque... yo...- la toma de las manos y la quita de su cuello- Nunca...- no puede seguir, pero ella ya conoce la respuesta...

Me amaste...- responde en su lugar- Nunca me amaste, Seiya...- ella se aleja de él, en total estado de shock

Lo siento...- Matsura se sienta de nuevo- Lo siento mucho, Kurumi...- ella rápidamente, abandona el lugar, mientras las lágrimas inundan su rostro. Seiya solo atina a tomar otra botella y la abre, mientras vuelve ahogarse en su pena y dolor

Una vez afuera del edificio, Kurumi rompe en llanto. La más clara y dura realidad la ha golpeado. Su ex esposo, le ha confesado que nunca la amo y eso solo provoca que Kurumi se llene de ira. Esperando un momento para recuperarse del shock sufrido, la morena gira su vista al majestuoso departamento y con una voz muy fría dice: "Tu... lo lamentaras más, Seiya"... y se retira con más sed de venganza...

En el palacio de Ox Satán, Goku llega junto con Trunks. Ambos saiyayines, entran al lugar, pero el pequeño hijo de Vegeta, camina a paso lento. Una vez más, el remordimiento se apodera del niño. Parte de su inocente alma, le reclama decirle la verdad al padre de su mejor amigo, sobre la desaparición de las esferas y el radar, y la otra mitad, le pide guardar el secreto un poco más...

¡Trunks!- Goku lo llama, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

¿Sí?- dice tímidamente

¿Te vas a quedar ahí en la puerta?- Goku lo observa divertido- Vamos, entra...

Sí, señor...- al entrar al palacio, ambos son recibidos por Gohan, Videl y Mrs. Satán, quien ha venido a acompañar a su hija

¡Hola a todos!- saluda Goku muy animado y observa a todos los presentes - ¿Y Goten?- pregunta por el pequeño ausente

Se quedó dormido...- responde Gohan muy afligido, mientras es consolado por Videl. Goku suspira con tristeza- lloro tanto, hasta que se quedó dormido... - Trunks se llena de más culpa, el dolor de su pequeño amigo comienza a ahogarlo también

Pobre de mi niño...- dice Goku, mientras que Mrs. Satán apoya su mano en el hombro de su futuro consuegro, el guerrero le sonríe por el apoyo- Iré a verlo...

¡Señor Goku!- Trunks lo llama y este se voltea

¿Si, Trunks?- Goku lo mira con una sonrisa, pero al ver el serio rostro del niño, le hace perder la sonrisa- ¿Qué sucede?- enarca las cejas. El hijo del príncipe toma un poco de aire y habla con seriedad

Tengo algo que decirle...- dice sin titubeos. Gohan se mira con Videl y ambos esperan a que Trunks - Algo muy serio...

¿Sobre qué?...

Sobre...- Se queda en silencio, para decir las palabras exactas - Sobre las es...

¡GOKU!- de repente, Ox Satán llama a su yerno. Todos ven llegar al gigante quien se le puede notar una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¡DEBES IR RAPIDAMENTE A LA CASA DE BULMA!- Goku al imaginarse la urgencia, no puede evitar alegrarse una vez más... - ¡Bulma ha terminado el nuevo radar del dragón! - exclama llenando de felicidad a todos los presentes

¡Siii!- Goku de inmediato, pone sus dedos en su frente y desaparece de inmediato. Trunks solo puede sentir, como los nervios lo carcomen, y el resto se abraza con genuina felicidad.

¡Sí!- Gohan es abrazado por Videl- ¡Mi mama!- el joven vuelve a llorar - ¡Por fin regresara aquí con nosotros!- Trunks traga saliva...

¡Mmmmm!- en el otro mundo, Milk se "despierta" de su apacible sueño- ¿Eh?- la chica se levanta un poco confundida

¿Qué hora es?... ¡Ah!- Milk se toma de la garganta y ve como sus manos volvieron a verse diferentes. Ella se levanta de la cama de un salto y se mira en el espejo. Su cuerpo volvió a ser de una mujer adulta- Pero... ¿Qué paso?

Volviste a ser adulta, hija...- Responde Mizu, mientras observa hacia el horizonte. Milk se acerca a su madre, puede contemplar que el rostro de su mama está muy serio y hasta un poco frio

¿Y eso porque?- pregunta Milk confundida. Mizu gira su cara para ver de frente a su hija

Porque...- posa sus manos sobre las mejillas de Milk- Quizás... vayas a regresar al mundo de los vivos...- Milk abre sus ojos negros sorprendida

¿Cómo?

Lo que oíste, Milk...- su madre saca sus manos del rostro de la morena y suspira- Tengo el presentimiento de que volverás a la vida...

Eso es imposible...- dice Milk enarcando las cejas- Según lo que me dijo Emma, esta era mi muerte definitiva- su madre niega con la cabeza- y no creo que Goku se atreva a revivirme con las esferas del dragón...- mira hacia un costado

No hija, estas equivocada...- la madre de Milk comienza a temblar y de repente, envuelve a su hija en un abrazo. Milk puede sentir como el cuerpo de su madre, tiembla ligeramente

¿Mama?

Milk escúchame...- Mizu le murmura en el oído- No sé qué va a pasar, en ahora y en más... pero recuerda esto...- Milk la escucha con atención- Nunca, pero NUNCA, olvides quien eres...- la abraza con más fuerza. Milk se sorprende por lo que dice su madre- ¡Tú eres Milk Son!- le repite

Y jamás te olvides de que Goku, te ama...- ambas se sueltan y Milk solo observa más confundida a su madre- ¿Entiendes hija?... ¡Nunca te olvides de que Goku, te ama con toda tu alma!

Pero madre...- Mizu se lleva las manos a la cabeza- ¿Por qué me dices esto?...- Milk espera con paciencia la respuesta de su ahora exaltada y preocupada madre...

¡HAZANNNNNNNNNNNNN!- Ya es casi de noche y Akita Sonsaku continua con sus intentos de llamar a Shenlong. Han pasado más de 6 horas intentándolo- ¡CARAJO! ¡ME RINDO!- el rubio se sienta en el piso.

Sonsaku golpea el suelo polvoriento con sus manos, mientras observa el cadáver de Milk, tendido sobre una manta, al lado de las esferas del dragón

¿Cómo demonios podre llamar a ese mugroso dragón? ¡Lo he intentado todo y nada!- se levanta del piso y se acerca, toma la esfera de 4 estrellas y la contempla- ¿Cuál será las malditas palabras mágicas? ¿Cuáles?- aprieta con fuerza las esferas, mientras que en corporación capsula, Goku llega con la tele transportación. Bulma lo espera con los brazos abiertos

¡Bulma!- la llama Goku, la bella científica baja la escalera con el nuevo radar en sus manos- ¿Lo has conseguido?

¡Por supuesto aquí esta!- exclama entregándole el aparato a su mejor amigo- Por fin pude terminarlo...- dice muy feliz

¿Y funciona?- pregunta esperanzado

¡Por supuesto tonto, enciéndelo!- le pide la peli azul. Goku muy emocionado toma el radar y lo enciende

¡Siiiiii, funciona!- Vegeta al sentir el ki de Goku, sale de su cuarto. Bulma al ver a su esposo, sonríe como nunca antes. El príncipe solo atina a mostrarle el pulgar en signo de aprobación - Pero...- Goku observa la pantalla

¿Pero qué?- Bulma deja su sonrisa de lado

Mira esto, Bulma- le muestra la pantalla del nuevo radar- Las 7 esferas... están juntas...

¿Qué?- Vegeta al oírlo, baja de las escaleras- ¿Están juntas?- pregunta el príncipe- ¿Pero cómo?

Es verdad...- dice Bulma un poco preocupada- ¡Están las 7 juntas!-Goku traga saliva al verlas- ¡Esto es extraño!... Alguien más está juntando las esferas...- termina con más temor

¿Pero quién?- exclama Goku

¡Ya no preguntes, insecto!- lo empuja Vegeta- ¡Ve a ver quién tiene esas esferas! ¡Rápido! ¡Puede tratarse de algún enemigo!

¡Pero!- quiere protestar

¡Hazlo ya, Goku!- le grita Bulma – No están muy lejos de aquí... ¡Ve lo más pronto posible!

¡Está bien, ahí voy!- de inmediato, Goku emprende el vuelo y va en busca de las esferas del dragón- ¡Por favor!- dice el guerrero- ¡Que no sea nada malo!- los latidos de su corazón se aceleran...

¡BABURABARUDAAAAAA!- Akita una vez más lo intenta y al fracasar de nuevo, maldice con toda su alma- ¡ESTO TAMPOCO, MIERDAAAAAA!- Ya las estrellas y la luna, se aparecen en el horizonte...

¡Debo intentarlo una vez más!...- Akita Sonsaku exclama hacia el cielo

¿Mama?- Milk casi le grita a su madre- ¿Me puedes decir que pasa?- Mizu tiembla de los nervios

¡Es que!- se toma de los costados de su cabeza- ¡Algo muy malo va a pasarte, Milk!

¿Algo malo?- Milk toma a su madre de los hombros y la obliga a que la mire a los ojos- ¿Qué es lo que va a pasarme, mama?- Mizu se queda sin habla- ¡Mamaaa!

¡Ya falta poco, estoy cerca!- Goku mira con atención al radar- ¡Solo unos minutos más!

¿En serio?- Goten está sentado sobre el regazo de su hermano mayor. Videl y los demás, los observan muy felices

Así es hermanito...- Gohan lo abraza y Goten apoya su cabecita sobre el pecho de su hermano- Papa fue por las esferas...- dice con una sonrisa- Mama ya estará con nosotros muy pronto...- Goten solo deja la tristeza de lado y vuelve a sonreír

Mama...

¡NOOO!- Akita muy frustrado tira la esfera de cuatro estrellas contra el suelo- ¡Esto tampoco sirve!- Se llena de ira- ¡Ya me canse!- Se da vuelta- ¡NADA SIRVE!... ¡MALDITO DRAGON!.. Ninguna frase estúpida sirve... ¡NI SIQUIERA SAL DE ALLI SHENLONG Y CUMPLE MIS DESEOS!-grita con todas sus fuerzas y de repente se gira y ve como un enorme rayo sale de las esferas

¡AHHHHHH!- grita Akita mientras mira hacia el cielo. Sus ojos no dan crédito a lo que ve. Un enorme dragón verde se ha formado en el cielo...- ¡Madre santa!- gime Sonsaku- ¿ERES?...

_**¡SI SOY SHENLONG Y HE VENIDO A CUMPLIR CON SUS DESEOS!- **_El dragón habla ante el atónito rubio, que aún no da crédito a lo que ve...

¡Solo falta un poco más!- Dice Goku mientras se acerca a toda velocidad...

¿Mis deseos?- Akita ya un poco más recuperado del shock sufrido, se acerca al majestuoso dragón...

_**¡ASI ES!**_- responde Shenlong - ¡_**POR HABERME INVOCADO, YO TE CUMPLIRE DOS DESEOS!**_

¿¡DOS DESEOS!?- exclama

_**¡SI, DOS DESEOS, VAMOS!**_- los ojos del dragón se vuelven más rojos- _**¡DIME CUALES SON SUS DOS DESEOS!**_- el siniestro rubio se sonríe y observa al cuerpo de Milk...

¡OHHHH PODEROSO SHENLONG!- dice en voz alta- ¡QUIERO QUE REVIVAS A ESTA MUJER!- la señala- ¿Podrás hacerlo?- espera la respuesta con cierto nerviosismo

_**¡SI!-**_ responde Shenlong_**- ¡ESE ES UN DESEO MUY FACIL DE CONCEDER!**_- los ojos del dragón se encienden y la sonrisa de Akita se vuelve más grande...

¡Solo un poco más, solo un poco...!- exclama Goku, pero de repente detiene su marcha- ¿Pero?... ¿Qué paso?- observa la pantalla y puede ver que el rastro de las esferas se ha desvanecido - ¿Qué HA PASADO CON LAS ESFERAS?- el pánico se apodera de Goku- ¿¡QUE PASO!?

¡Mama!- Milk suelta a su madre. Un temor invade todo su ser. Un horrible presentimiento, llena el alma pura de la morena

¡Hija mía, yo...!- Mizu solo se muerde los labios y cierra sus ojos, apretando a la vez, sus puños- ¡Solo recuerda lo que te dije!- casi le grita, asustando a Milk- ¡NUNCA, PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDES DE QUIEN ERES...!- pero al instante, el cuerpo de Milk desaparece, llenando de terror a su madre- ¡NOOOOOOO, MILKKKKKKK!- Mizu se ha quedado sola- ¡NOOOOOO!

Una vez que los ojos de Shenlong, iluminan el cadáver de Milk, Akita Sonsaku ve con asombro, como los ojos negros de la hermosa morena, se abren de apoco...

¿No puede, ser?- Goku sacude el radar- ¡JUSTO AHORA DEJA DE FUNCIONARRRR!- pero deja el aparato al sentir una energía muy familiar. El saiyayin, gira su vista hacia el oeste. Los latidos de su corazón puro se aceleran, dejando caer el radar...- ¡No puede ser!- dice con estupor- ¿Milk?...- y sin más, emprende la velocidad hacia el origen de la energía

_**¡YA HE CUMPLIDO CON SU PRIMER DESEO!**_- Shenlong espera a Sonsaku- _**¡AHORA DIME, CUAL SERA SU PROXIMO DESEO!**_

El malvado ser, se acerca a Milk, que solo mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro. Pareciera ser que la morena, no puede despertarse de una terrible pesadilla

Ma... Mama...- Gime Milk

¡MI SEGUNDO DESEO ES...!- Akita Sonsaku frunce su entrecejo y una sonrisa de pura maldad, llenan su rostro...

¡Por Kami!- tanto como Gohan, Goten y Trunks, se levantan se los sillones y se miran unos a otros. Videl, Mrs. Satán y al abuelo de los chicos, los observan preocupados

¡Chicos!- los llama Videl- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué traen esas caras?- Gohan y los otros semi saiyayin, no dejan de lanzarse miradas sorprendidas entre ellos - ¡Por favor!

Es que...- Gohan, frunce sus cejas y mira a Videl- Mi madre... ha sido revivida...

¿Queeeee?- exclama Videl

_**¡YA HE CUMPLIDO CON TODOS SUS DESEOS!-**_ el brillo que desprende Shenlong, se intensifican_**- ¡MI TRABAJO HA TERMINADO, ADIOSSSS!**_- y de un solo resplandor, el dragón desaparece y las esferas se dispersan por todo el mundo...

¡YA CASI LLEGO!- Goku llega a la cabaña, pero se detiene al ver como un "Meteorito" casi le roza la piel- ¿Pero qué fue eso?- Dice muy confundido, pero de inmediato se enfoca en sentir el ki y en volar más rápido para acercarse a la presencia...- ¡NO PUEDO EQUIVOCARME!- baja a tierra y corre- ¡ESE ES EL KI DE MILK!- y al llegar, ve una cabaña que se encuentra en el medio de un bosque. El saiyayin corre hacia la entrada de la pequeña casa

¡TIENE QUE SER MILK!- siente la presencia dentro de la misma cabaña. El sin titubeos, abre la puerta y entra a la casa. Sus grandes ojos negros se abren a todo lo que dan, ve lo que ya extrañaba ver...

¿Milk?- llama Goku a la mujer que esta de espaldas, sentada sobre un sillón blanco. La mujer sin voltearse, se levanta. Los latidos de Goku se vuelven más rápidos, sus músculos se tensan y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su bello rostro- ¡MILKKKKK!- la morena se da vuelta y lo mira der frente. Una inmensa alegría se apodera de Goku. Sus ojos brillantes, se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad

Milk, su Milk, ha sido revivida, aun sin explicación aparente y sin siquiera pensarlo, se abalanza sobre la mujer, para abrazarla...- ¡MILKKKK!

¿Quién eres tú?- de inmediato, Goku se detiene. Su boca se abre por la sorpresa. La hermosa morena que este frente suyo, solo lo observa con indiferencia- ¿No me has oído?...- dice Milk, Goku ha quedado congelado. Su esposa parece no reconocerlo en lo absoluto

¿Mi... Mi... Milk?- Tartamudea Goku

¿Quién es Milk?- le pregunta la morena. El saiyayin no sale de su impresión- ¿Y quién eres tú?

¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Quién es usted?- Sin que se diera cuenta Goku, un hombre, se le acerca desde atrás y le apunta en la espalda, con una escopeta de alto calibre

Goku mira hacia atrás y ve a un hombre de unos 40 años, de cabello corto de color rojo fuego y barba del mismo color y unos penetrantes ojos azules. Por la vestimenta del hombre parece ser de aspecto montañés

¡Se lo repito una vez más!- el hombre está muy enojado y no deja de apuntar- ¿Quién es usted y que diablos se trae con mi esposa?- dice el hombre, llenando de más asombro a Goku

¿Qué ha dicho?- Goku no lo puede creer lo que dice el hombre - ¿Su esposa?

Así es... ¡Mi esposa!- Replica el hombre, quien de un tirón, toma del brazo a Milk y la atrae hacia su pecho. Ella se abraza al hombre, como si su vida, dependiera de ello

¡Fausto... tengo miedo!- Dice Milk muy asustada, Goku no deja de mirarla- ¿Quién es Milk? ¿Y quién es ese hombre?- señala a Goku bastante asustada

El saiyayin no puede creer la situación, que parece ser digna de la más cruel pesadilla...

**Continuara... **

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va después de tantos meses sin vernos? Supongo que me habrán extrañado, ¿Verdad? ¡Yo los he extrañado un montón!

Antes quería aclarar que hace unos meses, había sido víctima de un hacker, que no solo me había robado mi dinero, sino que también, me había "robado" mis cuentas de mail y se había metido a mi cuenta de Ffnet, borrándome muchas de mis historias, incluyendo esta...

Por culpa de ese infeliz, sufrí un estado de depresión, que me bajo los ánimos para todo. No quería hacer nada, me deprimí... Pero gracias al apoyo de mis seres queridos, Salí adelante y ahora en parte, puede recuperarme... :D

Gracias a Dios, puede recuperar después de mandar mail a los administradores del sitio, mis historias y gracias a ello, no tuve que reinscribir este fics. ¡Fue una gran suerte!

Pero bueno, ahora pude traerles este nuevo episodio y de verdad, mil perdones por la inmensa demora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo...

Como adelanto, les puedo anunciar que a esta historia, solo le quedaran unos cinco capítulos para darla por finalizada. Me emocione mucho al recibir sus reviews, me ha dado la inyección de ánimo que me faltaba y aunque no pueda responderles a todos, déjenme decirles que los aprecio y mucho ¡Gracias a todos! ¡Un abrazo!

¡Eso es todo y nos vemos si diosito quiere, muy prontito!

¡BYE!

MIKEMASTERS Z KAI


	17. Chapter 17

**Resurrección **

Unos minutos antes...

En el otro mundo, Milk observa como su madre comienza a temblar de repente. La morena se acerca con lentitud, hacia su madre. Puede notar en los bellos ojos de su progenitora, un creciente temor y esto la hace preocuparse. Esos sentimientos de bienestar que le produce por estar en el cielo, se van desvaneciendo de a poco

Por favor, mama...- pide Milk- Dime... ¿Por qué no debo olvidarme de quién soy?- Mizu deja de apretar sus puños y de inmediato, abraza a Milk...

¡Por favor, hija mía!- la abraza con muchas fuerzas- Nunca, pero nunca... te olvides de que eres Milk Son... ¿Me escuchaste?- la hermosa morena no comprende cual es el miedo de su madre

¡Pero mama!...- Milk se suelta del abrazo y la mira de frente- ¿Por qué me dices eso, porque?

¡Por que!...- pero no puede seguir diciendo ya que ve como el alma de su hija se va "borrando"- ¡Milk!

¡Ahhh, MAMA!- Milk desaparece delante de su madre

¡Nooo, Milk!- Mizu cae de rodillas ante la repentina desaparición de su hija. La hermosa morena se toma del pecho con angustia. Sus más terribles temores se habían hecho realidad, su amada hija había sido regresada a la vida, pero sabe que esa forma de alguna manera, no era la correcta, algo andaba muy mal

¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué paso esto!?- dice la mujer, tomándose el pecho- Siento que esto no ira a terminar bien...- cierra sus ojos y se concentra- Solo espero que mi hija no se olvide de quien es... Tengo tanto miedo...- termina Mizu muy consternada- ¡Por Kami, que todo esté bien, por favor!- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas- ¡Por favor!- reza con todas sus fuerzas

Solo unos minutos después de que Milk había sido resucitada, en la cabaña del bosque de las afueras de la majestuosa ciudad Satán, se estaba viviendo un momento de tensión y confusión. El guerrero saiyayin estaba en shock, pareciera que estuviera profundamente dormido y estaría pasando por una horrenda pesadilla. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Ese misterioso hombre, abrazaba a su recién revivida esposa. Podía notar que ella lo mirara como si fuese un ser monstruoso, de esos que solo se ven en las más espeluznantes películas de terror.

Los bellos ojos de su amada Milk, delataban miedo y confusión, no parecía conocerlo en lo absoluto. Esa mirada asustada, solo provocaran que todo el interior de Goku se llenara de angustia...

¡Ella es mi esposa!

¿Qué, que?- Goku abre sus ojos a todo lo que daban. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Sus asombrados ojos se posaban sobre la fisonomía de Milk y ese hombre de cabello de fuego, que no dejaba de apuntarlo con esa escopeta- ¿Qué dijo?

¿Acaso esta sordo, idiota?- dice el hombre, mientras que la recién revivida Milk, no dejaba de mirarlo y sin dejar de abrazar al pelirrojo- Ella es mi esposa...- aprieta los dientes

¡Eso no es cierto!- recrimina Goku- ¡Ella se llama Milk y es mi esposa!

¡Fausto!- Milk lo abraza por la cintura- ¡Tengo miedo!- Goku traga saliva, nunca había visto a su esposa tan asustada- ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Y por qué dice que es mi esposo?

¡Shhhh, tranquila Mirilla, tranquila!- dice el hombre por lo bajo, tratando de tranquilizarla

¿Mirilla? ¿MIRILLA?- grita Goku demasiado consternado, asustando más a Milk- ¡ELLA NO SE LLAMA MIRILLA, SE LLAMA MILK!

¡Silencio!- El pelirrojo levanta más el cañón de su rifle- ¡Ella se llama Mirilla Tanaka Suko y es mi esposa!- el saiyayin no puede creerlo- ¡Ella desde hace 15 años que está casada conmigo! ¿Entiende?, si no se va ahora, ¡Juro que le volare los sesos!- lo amenaza. Al escucharlo decir eso, Goku siente una furia que comienza a fluir con mucha fuerza. Ver como su amada Milk abraza a ese extraño hombre, que la reclama como su esposa, no hace más que quemarle la sangre

¡NOOOO!- Goku siente como sus ojos comienzan a arder. La furia que está sintiendo hace que su ki comience a elevarse- ¡MIENTESSSSSS!- El lugar comienza a temblar. Todos los muebles que decoran la pequeña cabaña, comienzan a caer por el efecto de la energía que desprende Goku. Los ojos oscuros del guerrero se tornan de color verde. Está a punto de convertirse en súper saiyayin. Milk y Fausto miran a sus alrededores, toda la cabaña está temblando con furia. La morena no suelta a su nueva pareja

¡AHHHH!- Milk se tapa la boca y el pelirrojo suelta su escopeta por el susto- ¿Ahhh, que está pasando Fausto?- Milk no suelta al hombre, este la abraza con más fuerza

¡Ah, debe ser un sismo, cariño!- Responde el hombre, igual de asustado. Goku al ver como Fausto contiene a Milk, provoca que su ira se incremente. Fausto y Milk ven como su pequeño hogar se viene casi abajo

¿Qué, que está pasando?- Krilin sale hacia afuera de kame house y se queda mirando hacia el sur

¡Krilin!- su esposa también sale de la casa con su hijita en brazos- ¿Es verdad que Milk fue revivida?- pregunta la rubia con esperanza. Su esposo se gira y asiente con la cabeza

Si, puedo sentir su ki que es extraño... Se supone que Goku aún no ha ido a buscar las esferas, Bulma tampoco había podido encontrar el radar del dragón...- numero 18, la mira consternada- No puedo explicar cómo es que ella volvió a la vida- dice con seriedad- Lo que sí puedo sentir es que el ki de Goku, está aumentando considerablemente...- el pequeño ex calvo comienza a elevarse por los aires

¿Crees que puede tratarse de algún enemigo?- pregunta preocupada

¡No lo sé, pero iré a ver!- de inmediato Krilin se dirige hacia donde está su amigo

¡Ten cuidado, Krilin!- le desea a su esposa. La hermosa androide abraza a su pequeña con fuerza- Solo espero que no ocurra nada malo...- dice muy asustada

¿Estás seguro, Vegeta?- Bulma pide una explicación a su esposo. El príncipe de los saiyayin, levanta vuelo- ¿Estás seguro que Milk está viva?- Bulma se toma del pecho

Si... no me explico porque se vuelve a sentir el ki de esa despreciable mujer, pero lo que es más raro es que el ki de Kakarotto está aumentando muchísimo...

Y... y... - Bulma comienza a asustarse- ¿Crees que hay, que hay?- la mujer piensa en lo peor

No...- responde- No hay otra presencia poderosa al lado de ese insecto, solo siento su ki...- el príncipe sonríe con malicia- Puedo sentir que tu amigo, está enojado por alguna razón...

¿Cómo?

Lo que oíste mujer...- repite- Kakarotto está furioso y eso hace aumentar su ki... jejeje me muero de la curiosidad... Iré a ver... - Vegeta toma vuelo y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia donde esta Goku

¡Por Kami!- Bulma ruega mirando hacia el cielo- ¡Espero que no sea nada malo!- mira hacia el oeste. Bulma puede observar como en el horizonte, comienza a formarse unas gigantescas nubes de color negro. El viento comienza a soplar con intensidad, como anunciando el comienzo de una feroz tormenta. Dentro de su pecho, la peli azul siente como una creciente preocupación va acrecentándose en su interior. Se siente inquieta- Espero... que en verdad no sea nada malo...- murmura

¡Espéranos Gohannnnn!- el pequeño Goten junto con su amigo Trunks, siguen de lejos a Gohan. Videl mucho más atrás, también se ha unido al grupo de curiosos, pero debido a su bajo ki, no puede volar a más velocidad

¡Chicos por favor!- pide la morena- ¡NO vayan tan rápido! ¡No los puedo alcanzar!- pero los niños no la escuchan, solo siguen a Gohan, que no ha podido evitar ir al reencuentro con su ahora revivida madre

¡Gohannnnnn!- grita Trunks- ¡Por favor!- pero el hijo mayor de Goku, los ignora, está demasiado sorprendido y preocupado por sus padres

¡No, no puede ser!- dice Gohan apretando los dientes- ¿Quién, quien pudo revivir a mama? ¿Quién?- incrementa la velocidad - ¿Y por qué el ki de papa, esta tan alto?- el joven se acerca a la cabaña de Sonsaku - ¡Tengo que averiguar que ha pasado!- el joven se aleja mucho más del pequeño grupo

"_¡Demonios!"_- piensa el hijo de Vegeta_- "Solo espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con el robo del radar y las esferas"_- traga saliva demasiado asustado- _"Sino tendré muchos problemas" _

¡Grrr!...- Goku gruñe. Milk y Fausto no habían abandonado la cabaña por el susto. Sus sorprendidas miradas no se despegaban de aquel hombre tan extraño que solo los observa con furia- ¡Ella... es...!- El ki de Goku es tan alto, que provoca una "onda expansiva" que arroja lejos a Milk y al pelirrojo- ¡MI ESPOSAAAAA!

¡Kiaaaaa!- la morena cae de espaldas contra un árbol junto con Fausto. De repente la pequeña cabaña, se destruye por el efecto del ki

¡Ahhhhh!- Fausto se asombra por lo ocurrido. La sorprendida Milk queda en estado de shock. Puede ver como ese misterioso hombre de cabellos oscuros, no deja de gritar y ve como el cuerpo de ese extraño ser, cambia de apariencia- ¡Nunca he visto nada igual!- dice Fausto a ver que los cabellos de Goku se vuelven dorados al instante

¡Fau... Fausto!- Milk comienza a ponerse más nerviosa. El pelirrojo no duda en abrazarla de nuevo

¡No temas querida!- Goku gruñe más por la escena- No sé quién será ese hombre...- le dice con valentía y miedo a la vez- ¡Pero no permitiré... que te haga daño!...- Milk esconde su cara en el pecho de Fausto

¡SUELTALAAAAAAAA!- grita de furia Goku, los árboles que se encuentran a su alrededor caen por el efecto del potente ki

¡PAPA!- de repente, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta y Krilin llegan al instante- ¡DETENTE!

¡ELLA ES MIAAAAA!- grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones

¡PAPA!- Gohan de repente, abraza a su progenitor por la espalda y cae junto con el al suelo- ¡Tranquilo!- Milk y Fausto observan a los recién llegados con recelo

¿Y ellos?- Pregunta Fausto sin dejar de abrazar a Milk- ¿Quiénes son?

No lo sé...- murmura Milk

¡Suéltame, Gohan!- Goku invadido por la furia se suelta del agarre de su hijo, provocando con el joven, choque con Vegeta y los demás

¡Ahhhh, contrólate Kakarotto!- rápidamente, Vegeta, también transformado en súper saiyayin, sujeta junto con Gohan y Krilin al exaltado Goku, quien no deja de gritar

¡Suéltenme! ¡Tengo que acabar con el!

¿Con quién, Goku?-pregunta su amigo Krilin, mientras forcejean

¡Con el!- los señala con la mirada. Todos miran hacia donde señala Goku y con asombro, observan a Milk abrazada a ese extraño hombre. Todos no lo pueden creer, en verdad, Milk está viva

¡Ma... mama!- Goten y Gohan llaman a su madre- ¡MAMITA!- los ojos de ambos chicos se llenan de lágrimas. Su amada madre está nuevamente con vida. A lo lejos, Milk los observa detenidamente. Los mira fijo, enarcando las cejas

¡Está viva!- exclama Trunks sorprendido- _"¿Pero cómo?"_- piensa el pequeño ahora más asustado

¿Cómo rayos paso eso?- enarca las cejas Vegeta y enseguida mira a Goku- ¡Explícate, Kakarotto!

¡No lo sé!- murmura entre dientes Goku- En verdad, no lo sé...

¡MAMA!- el pequeño Goten ya no puede contener su emoción, enseguida corre hacia su progenitora- ¡Mami!- el pequeño corre con todas sus fuerzas...

¿Quién es ese niño?- Goten de detiene en seco. Sus pequeñas manitas que hacían unos minutos estaban llenas de alegría, bajan con incredulidad al escucharla decir eso

¿Ma?- murmura Goten, Milk sin soltar a Fausto, le pregunta

¿Quién eres pequeño?- el niño se ha quedado sin habla. Su madre lo mira como si fuese alguien desconocido. Gohan un poco a lo lejos, tampoco puede digerir lo que ha escuchado

¡Vamos niño, habla!- Fausto muy molesto lo increpa con rudeza- ¿Quién eres?- Goten mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder salir de su impresión- ¿Por qué llamaste mama a mi esposa? ¡Vamos, contesta!

¡Mama!- Gohan de un salto, cae en medio de Milk y el pelirrojo, asustando a este último- ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?- Milk se echa hacia atrás, un poco con temor. Gohan la mira con aflicción - ¡Somos nosotros, tus hijos!

¡Ah!- Milk se tapa la boca

¡Él es Goten y yo soy Gohan!- señala a su hermanito con pesar- ¡¿Es que no nos reconoces?!

¡No, no sé quiénes son ustedes!- contesta Milk, asombrada- ¡No los conozco!

¿Ma... mama?- Goten está al borde de las lágrimas. Su adorada madre sigue sin reconocerlo

¿Qué han hecho contigo mama?- Gohan comienza a enfadarse también- ¡¿Queeee?!-dirige su mirada al pelirrojo- ¿¡Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi madre!?- el hombre lo mira confundido, pero no se intimida para nada por la amenaza de Gohan

¿Tu madre?- abraza con más fuerza a Milk- ¡ELLA ES MI ESPOSA! ¡ES MIA!- Milk se aferra contra su pecho- ¡MIA!

¡NO!- Goku se suelta del agarre de sus amigos y se pone de lado de su hijo mayor- ¡No es tuya! ¡Es...!

¡Un momento, Goku, Gohan!- al instante llega Piccolo junto a Dende y Videl. Los saiyayines se giran hacia los nameks

¡Señor Piccolo!...- exclama Gohan. Videl se acerca a el

¡En verdad está viva!- se alegra la hija de Mrs. Satán

No le hagan nada...- les advierte sin dejar de mirar a Milk y a Fausto

¿Y esos quiénes son?- se pregunta el hombre- No para de llegar gente extraña...- la morena no dice nada, solo se queda quieta, esperando

¿Cómo que no le hagamos nada?- se altera Goku al oírlo decir eso- ¡Ese hombre tiene engañada a Milk! ¿Y quieres que no le hagamos nada?

Espera un momento, Goku...- lo detiene Piccolo, sin dejar de observar a ese extraño montañés. Dende hace lo mismo- Ese hombre... no miente...

¿Qué, que?- todos los presentes lo miran extrañados

Lo que oyeron...- el namek suspira- Ese hombre está diciendo la verdad, no está mintiendo...Lo veo en sus ojos...- Fausto se queda quieto... Piccolo tampoco se mueve, mira fijo a los ojos azules del pelirrojo. Fausto hace lo mismo, solo que atrae más a Milk sobre su pecho. La contemplación de miradas dura unos minutos. El namex, también observa a la morena. Ella parece asustada y no parece la mujer de carácter fuerte y duro, que más de una vez se le habían impuesto con tanta valentía. Dende hace lo mismo que su mentor, parece darse cuenta de algo. Los demás no saben que decir ni hacer.

Todos, en especial los hombres Son, están estupefactos, jamás pensaron en tener que pasar por más penalidades y esta, ha sido la peor de todas

Volvamos al palacio...- finalmente Piccolo, rompe el silencio. Todos se voltean hacia el

¿Cómo dice, señor Piccolo?- su discípulo pide explicaciones

Lo que oyeron...- su rostro se vuelve mas serio. Fausto gruñe por lo bajo

¡No se quienes demonios son todos ustedes!- los increpa con rudeza- ¡Pero de ninguna manera, voy a permitir que alguno de ustedes, toque a mi esposa!- Goku abre sus ojos muy sorprendido por la actitud del hombre- ¡Voy a protegerla con mi vida si es necesario!

¡Pero!- todos comienzan a protestar, por las palabras del hombre, hasta que Dende los detiene

¡Escuchen por favor!- todos se quedan callados- Tenemos que volver al palacio, allí les explicaremos lo que el señor Piccolo y yo pensamos que es lo que pudo haber ocurrido con la señora Milk

Es que...- Goku quiere protestar, no puede dejar las cosas así- ¡El!

Por favor...Tenemos que volver ahora... después volveremos por ella- le pide el nuevo Kami-samma. Goku cruza mirada con sus hijos. Ellos asienten, desean escuchar lo que los namekianos tienen que decirles

Está bien...- Goku vuelve a su estado normal, ante los asombrados Milk y Fausto- Volvamos...- mira a Milk- ¡Milk, espéranos, volveremos por ti!- ella enarca las cejas sin entender nada

¡Que volver por ella ni que nada!- grita el hombre- ¡Ella se queda aquí conmigo! ¡Ella es mía, mía!- Goku aprieta los puños, queriendo deshacerse de ese hombre cuanto antes

¡Ggggg!- Piccolo lo detiene

Basta...- el namek pide paciencia con la mirada. El guerrero más fuerte asiente

Está bien...- Piccolo sonríe levemente ante la respuesta

Vámonos...- todos levantan vuelo, menos Goten, que aún no ha podido salir de su impresión. Observa a su amada mama, quien no se despega del pecho de su ahora marido

¡Goten!- Goku llama a su niño. El pequeño gira su cabeza- Vámonos...- los ojos del niño se llenan de lágrimas una vez más- Te prometo hijo que volveremos por tu madre...- le dice con mucha ternura- ahora volvamos para saber lo que Piccolo y Dende tienen para decir- Secándose las lágrimas, Goten asiente y abandona el bosque junto a los demás

¡Ya vamos, lárguense de mi propiedad!- los echa en cuanto los demás se retiran, no sin antes darles una feroz mirada a todos. Muy a su pesar, vuelan a toda velocidad. Milk se suelta de Fausto y observa lo que quedo de su pequeña morada

Nuestra casa...- murmura- ¿Quiénes eran esas personas, Fausto?- pregunta muy asustada y conmovida

No lo sé... pero espero que nunca regresen querida...- la vuelve a abrazar- No tendremos donde quedarnos esta noche...- le dice- Ese ser tan extraño ha destruido nuestro amado hogar...- gruñe- ¡Voy a denunciarlo por esto!

¿A dónde iremos querido?- pregunta, Fausto con una gran sonrisa le responde

No te preocupes, querida...- la besa con ternura- Iremos a visitar a mi primo... Akita...

Unos minutos después, Goku llega al palacio celestial, junto a los demás. Muy presurosos, entran al lugar para escuchar con atención lo que Piccolo y Dende, tienen para decir

Bueno, ya hemos llegado...- Vegeta se apoya contra una pared y se cruza de brazos, mirado a todos con asco. Es muy sabido que el príncipe no es amante de la compañía- Y bien... ¿Qué es lo que tienen para decirnos?- Vegeta se adelanta al resto- ¿Explíquenos namekianos, porque han evitado que Kakaratto hiciera polvo a ese insecto humano?

Si...- Goku se une al príncipe- Queremos saber que ha ocurrido con Milk...- Piccolo mira a Dende y este asiente en su lugar para explicar

Bueno... verán...- Dende suspira- Justo unos minutos antes de que ocurriera el "Milagro"...y me refiero a la señora Milk...- dice- Hemos sentido que el Dragón Shenlong había sido invocado...- todos se sorprenden al oír eso. El pequeño Trunks traga saliva. Inmediatamente su amigo Goten, se gira hacia el...

¿Invocado?- pregunta Gohan- ¿Por quién?

¡Sí! ¿Por quién?- Goku aprieta sus puños- Yo tenía el radar del dragón entre mis manos... Veían como las siete esferas estaban juntas y por un momento, toda la pantalla del radar se oscureció...- Krilin apoya su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, para tranquilizarlo...

En ese momento...- continúa Piccolo- sentimos el ki de alguien más... Era uno de muy bajo nivel... a simple vista, era un simple humano...- dice

Y al instante de que el dragón había sido invocado, no solo volvimos a sentir el ki de la señora Milk...- Dende continúa el relato- Sino que también y por "arte de magia" apareció una nueva presencia...- Todos se quedan boquiabiertos- Solo que esta nueva presencia, la sentimos muy extraña...- todos prestan atención - no poseía un ki... – los rostros de todos se vuelven más sorprendidos

¡¿Cómo que no tiene ki?!- Vegeta reacciona más rápido

¿Es que no se han dado cuenta?- le replica Piccolo- Me imagino que todos ustedes han seguido a esa mujer por intermedio de su ki... ¿No es así? - Goku se mira con sus hijos- Pero ninguno de ustedes se ha percatado de la presencia de ese pelirrojo, hasta que lo vieron con sus propios ojos...- el namek mayor enarca las cejas

¡Es verdad!- Goku se queda pensativo- Yo solo sentí la presencia de Milk, no me imagine que estaba con alguien, hasta que la vi en los brazos de ese hombre...- con solo recordarlo, su dolor e ira se incrementa

¿Y por qué no sentimos su ki?- pregunta Krilin- ¿Y por qué lo sintieron solo ustedes dos? – les dice a los namekianos

Lo sentimos porque somos magos...- responde Dende, confundiendo un poco más a los demás- El señor Piccolo y yo, somos namekianos con poderes mágicos. Como tales podemos sentir las energías que desprendía el dragón Shenlong, una vez que había sido invocado... Recuerden que el antiguo Kami-samma fue el creador original del dragón y como Piccolo se había "fusionado" con él, el pude sentir, gracias a eso, la energía del dragón...

Y Dende después de resucitar al dragón, él puede sentirlo también...

¿Y, y ese hombre?- la inteligente mente del joven Gohan, comienza a trabajar a toda velocidad- Acaso... es... un...

Aun no tenemos demasiadas hipótesis...- prosigue Piccolo- Pero al sentir la extraña aura que desprende ese hombre, hemos llegado a la conclusión... de que ese pelirrojo, solo sea el producto de un deseo...

¡¿Queee?!- todos gritan al oír la teoría de Piccolo

¿Qué dices?- Goku toma a Piccolo por los hombros. Piccolo le retira las manos sobre su persona

Lo que oíste...- replica- No sabemos el motivo por el cual, tu esposa, ha sido revivida ni tampoco por quien, como dije antes, era solo un humano normal y corriente...- Todos tratan de digerir los dichos de Piccolo- Lo que si tenemos entendido que ese misterioso pelirrojo, solo ha aparecido por pedido de un deseo... y parece ser, que solo cree que Milk es su esposa...

¿Y por qué Milk no nos recuerda?- Goku se muerde los labios, mientras que su hijo menor, se aferra a su cintura- ¿Por qué ella no nos reconoció?- Gohan cierra sus ojos, Videl apoya a su amigo

No lo sabemos...- contesta Dende- Eso es algo que debemos investigar, aunque... creo que solo Shenlong nos podrá responder a todas nuestras preguntas...

O sea que... ¿Debemos esperar un año, para volver a invocar al dragón?- Gohan pregunta temeroso...

Temo que si...- Responde Dende, llenando de más angustia a los presentes

¿Y qué haremos con Milk mientras tanto?- Goku se llena de más y más dolor- ¿Dejarla seguir con ese hombre, quien cree que es su esposo?- Piccolo suspira

Sería lo mejor...- responde seriamente

¡No eso no!- protesta Goku- ¡No lo voy a permitir!- Goten se suelta de su padre, al sentir que el ki de su progenitor aumenta nuevamente- ¡No voy a dejar que se quede con el!

¡QUIERES CALMARTE!- le grita Piccolo, Goku sorprendido por el grito, se queda callado- ¡Escúchame!...- bufe- Lo mejor sería que tu esposa se quedara con ese hombre, recuerda que ella perdió la memoria. Si solo la traes por la fuerza, solo provocaras que ella se asuste y sea peor... Ese hombre por más que sea el resultado de un deseo, sé que no le hará ningún daño. Ya lo has visto, la protege con su vida...- Goku se toma de la sien- Tu esposa no te recuerda, solo la asustarías aún más... lo mejor será esperar a que recupere sus recuerdos por ella misma. Si le das un poco de tiempo, quizás podría recordar algo...

¿Y si no lo recuerda?- cuestiona con angustia

En ese caso, solo nos resta a esperar a que podremos invocar al Shenlong en un año y que él nos diga que fue lo que paso... - Finaliza ante los consternados presentes- Sé que es duro, pero es lo mejor para Milk... Piensen en ella...- cada uno, asimila las palabras de Piccolo y a pesar de que el dolor es demasiado, finalmente aceptan la propuesta de Piccolo. Milk ya había sufrido demasiado, ya no querían causarle más dolor aunque tengan que sacrificarse ellos. Goku después de unos minutos, se tranquiliza y asiente...

Está bien...- traga saliva- Esperaremos... aunque me duela... es lo mejor para Milk...- sus hijos con lágrimas en los ojos, también asienten a duras penas. Su dolor parece que jamás se terminara...

Mientras que por otro lado, Fausto y Milk llegan a una gran mansión de la majestuosa capital del Oeste. Los recién llegados bajan del vehículo que los transportaban y entran a la residencia.

El enorme lugar era bellísimo, parecía una de esas extravagantes mansiones de las películas románticas del cine de los años 30'

Llegamos querida mía...- Fausto toma de la mano a su esposa

¿Esto es?- Milk mira hacia sus alrededores - ¡Es bellísimo!- dice anonadada por tanta belleza

Si, este el hogar de mi querido primo...- el barbudo sonríe- Es demasiado lujoso para lo que nosotros estamos acostumbrados, pero sé que Akita no tendrá problemas en darnos asilo... – Fausto enarca las cejas al recordar lo que le hizo Goku a su hogar- No sé quién era ese hombre, pero juro que me las pagara... – murmura por lo bajo

¿De seguro que podremos quedarnos aquí, Fausto?- Milk pregunta con duda

¡De seguro!...- de repente Akita Sonsaku aparece en escena. Milk parece un poco sorprendida al verlo. A pesar de que no lo reconoce, puede sentir algo raro en su interior, algo que le da muy mala espina- ¡Fausto, Mirilla!- los recibe con los brazos abiertos

¡Primo!- Fausto abraza al rubio- ¡Me alegra tanto verte!

¡Yo igual! Me ha alegrado mucho el recibir tu llamada...- le guiña el ojo

Gracias...- el pelirrojo le presenta a su esposa- Te presento a mi hermosa esposa...- Sonsaku la mira con deseo y toma la mano de ella, para besarla como todo un caballero

Al fin nos conocemos... Mirilla...- Milk sonríe levemente ante el gesto del hermoso rubio

El gusto es mio...- en su interior, esa horrible sensación no desaparece, al contrario, se multiplica- Señor Sonsaku...

¡Por favor!... llámame Akita...- Akita no despega su mirada de la morena

Está bien... Akita...- Milk asiente con desconfianza

Bien, debido al terrible ataque que han sufrido...- Sonsaku les sonríe a ambos – les ofrezco a ambos mis dominios... Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran, mi casa es su casa...-Milk no despega su mirada del rubio. Fausto muy alegre por el ofrecimiento abraza una vez más a su "primo"

¡Oh, gracias Akita!... ¿Cómo podría agradecerte?- Akita de inmediato gira su atención sobre la hermosa morena. Por un instante, en el interior de Milk surge un nuevo sentimiento en su interior: El miedo

Con nada... con que ambos me hagan compañía es suficiente para mí...- responde Akita. Fausto solo atina a sonreír

Akita... ¡Gracias!- unos minutos después, los sirvientes de Sonsaku, acompañan a la pareja a alguna de las habitaciones. Milk entra con Fausto a la habitación, sin dejar de observar al rubio, quien con una fría mirada, dice para sus adentros...

"_Mi plan ha funcionado a la perfección"_- mientras que Milk cierra la puerta tras de si- _"Gracias por los deseos... Shenlong"... _

Continuara...

**¡Oh, oh, oh! Parece que las cosas se están complicando más para Goku y su familia. Los deseos de Sonsaku se han hecho realidad, Milk fue revivida... ¿Pero el segundo deseo? ¿Cuál fue? ¿Y quién es Fausto? ¿Serán ciertas las sospechas de Piccolo y Dende? **

**Sé que aún quedan más incógnitas por resolver, pero ya lo irán descubriendo con los próximos capítulos...**

**Una vez más les agradezco los comentarios, me dan energías. Sé que tardo mucho, pero trato siempre de actualizar lo más pronto posible... **

**A los que poseen cuenta en Facebook, les comento que poseo cuenta y si quieren contactarme, puede hacerlo. Si me mandan solicitud, solo digan que son lectores del ffnet, así los agrego, ¿Vale?**

**MI cuenta es MIKE MASTERS (Por separado) y como foto de perfil poseo una imagen del cantante Kurt Cobain en blanco y negro y de portada, la foto de la banda ochentera "Guns and roses" **

**¡Eso es todo, si quieren darme de patadas ( jajajaa) pueden hacerlo por Facebook! **

**Les mando un abrazote y nos vemos pronto ¡Bye! **

**MIKE MASTERS Z KAI **


	18. Chapter 18

**Las cosas cambian, sí, pero los sentimientos quedan**

Por las calles de Satán City en una tranquila mañana de domingo, una hermosa joven de cabellos enrulados de color chocolate, camina tarareando una bella canción. La chica mientras se encamina por la vereda, unas gotas comienza a caer desde el cielo. Un extraño panorama, ya que desde el cielo no se divisa ninguna nube, pero las gotas de agua fría se hacen más intensas... la lluvia se hace tan espesa, que provoca que el pomposo vestido blanco que esa bella señorita llevaba puesto con una tímida sensualidad, se transparenta tanto, que se puede visualizar su contorneada figura...

La intensa lluvia parece no molestar en lo absoluto a la mujer, ya que ella continua sus pasos y sin dejar de cantar...

Mientras continua con su caminata, la joven se detiene al ver frente suyo un hermoso estuche blanco.

Con mucha curiosidad, la joven lo toma entre sus manos y lo abre: una pequeña botella de cristal con incrustaciones de diamantes, es lo que saca la mujer de la caja. Los grandes ojos verdes de ella, se abren por la impresión. El envase es precioso y mientras que la lluvia deja de caer, la chica acerca la pequeña botella hacia su rostro, saca la tapa y olfatea el suave perfume que contiene en su interior

-¡Ohh!- exclama mientras cierra sus ojos y dice: **"**_**Love you"**_

- ¡CORTEN!- un hombre calvo con lentes oscuros, habla en voz alta- ¡Muy buen trabajo muchachos!- la joven de cabellos color chocolate deja el perfume sobre una mesa, mientras que una chica le entrega una toalla para secarse

-¡Muchas gracias!- agradece la castaña

-¡Mirilla!- el hombre calvo se acerca- ¡Estuviste maravillosa!- la joven sonríe con un poco de vergüenza- Por ser tu primera publicidad, lo hiciste muy bien...- la felicita

-Gracias, señor Kendall... Pero no creo que sea para tanto...- se toma de los costados de las mejillas

- Por favor, no seas tan modesta, en verdad estuviste muy bien...- la toma de las manos- Tienes el talento y la belleza necesarias para ser la nueva cara de mi perfume...- su rostro se colorea más- Sabe señorita Suko...- el hombre se lo ve muy satisfecho- No me arrepiento para nada el haberla contratado, tenía mucha razón el señor Sonsaku...- al oír ese nombre, Mirilla hace una mueca de disgusto- Usted es increíble, será una estrella en ascenso... de eso no lo dude...- finaliza más que feliz y después de saludarla muy cortésmente, el hombre continua con su trabajo

-Mirilla...- la chica de detiene en seco al oír una voz- ¡Estuviste increíble!- ella al darse vuelta, se encuentra con un joven rubio de cabellos cortos. El hombre vestido con un traje blanco y gafas oscuras, se le acerca- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti...- Mirilla solo asiente- Sabia que no me fallarías, nena...- el rubio se saca los lentes y se puede apreciar unos impactantes ojos azules- Eres mi modelo número uno, te harás famosa y me harás más famoso a mí...- termina con aires de grandeza

-Gracias...- responde secamente. El al oírla decir eso, solo provoca que la mire con ojos de seducción

-Bueno será mejor que te cambies, esta noche debes estar muy bella para el programa nocturno... – al escucharlo decir eso, Mirilla se enfada

-¿Programa nocturno?- se cruza de brazos- ¿Otra vez?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- le responde con mala gana- Recuerda que hicimos contrato por dos semanas, debes aparecer si o si, ¿Entiendes Mirilla?- ella bufe

-¿Y qué me debo poner esta vez?- se queja con cierto sarcasmo en su voz- ¿Espuma, algodones o solo flores?- El rubio se sonríe con burla- Desde que aparezco en ese "programa"...- dice con los dedos- ¡Solo debo vestirme con cosas tan pequeñas que pareciera que en realidad estuviese desnuda!- cierra los ojos con molestia- ¡Ya no quiero aparecer así, Sonsaku!- la chica casi grita- ¡Odio esos programas, ya no quiero hacer eso!

-¡Escúchame!- la señala con el dedo- ¡Hicimos un contrato y vas a respetarlo, nos han pagado muy bien y no vamos a perderlo! ¿Está claro?- se coloca las gafas de nuevo- ¡Te guste o no, lo harás! ¡No me hagas enfadar, Mirilla!- Ella se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado. Sonsaku como adivinando sus pensamientos, la toma de los hombros

-Mirilla...- le habla con voz calma- Solo serán unos cinco programas más y terminaremos con estas presentaciones... ¿De acuerdo?- ella asiente- Después todo será más fácil y ya no necesitaremos acudir a este tipo de programas para hacerte conocer...- Mirilla suspira derrotada

-Está bien, lo hare...- Sonsaku satisfecho por lograr su cooperación, la besa en la mejilla

- Así me gusta, sabes bien que si tu esposo estuviera aquí... Estaría muy orgulloso de ti- la suelta y le señala los vestidores. Mirilla se aproxima y entra a su camerino

En el mismo, ella comienza a cambiarse de vestuario. Una vez que se termina de vestirse, se para frente al espejo... Se ve así misma: Ve a una hermosa joven de piel casi pálida, unos impactantes ojos verdes y un cabello largo, ondulado de un color chocolate intenso. Se acerca más al espejo y posa su mano en el vidrio. Se mira detenidamente... pasa más de veinte minutos en admirarse a sí misma, hasta que rompe el silencio

-Esta... no soy yo...- suspira con desgano, luego observa que al lado del espejo hay una fotografía de ella siendo abrazada por un hombre maduro de cabellos y barba de color rojo fuego. Un extraño sentimiento la invade; toma la fotografía entre sus manos y la contempla- Fausto... ¿amado mio?...- se pregunta- ¿Por qué tuviste que morir así? ¿Cómo pudiste morir así?- el silencio la invade una vez, mientras medita observando la fotografía- Pero... Por qué si es que has sido mi esposo... ¿Por qué no te extraño? ¿Por qué siento que nunca te he conocido y por qué?- vuelve a ver su reflejo- ¿Por qué siento que esta no soy yo? ¿Qué fue de mi vida?...- deja la fotografía sobre la mesa y prosigue a quitarse los lentes de contacto verde. Al terminar puede apreciar sus verdaderos ojos negros y esa sensación de incomodidad que la invadía hasta hace unos momentos, desaparece. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro

- Esta si soy yo...

-¡Mirilla!- Sonsaku entra al vestuario - ¿Qué haces?- ella de inmediato guarda los lentes en el estuche- ¡Ya tenemos que irnos!

-Sí, ya voy...- cuando se levanta, Akita la toma del brazo y la mira de frente. Ella puede notar que el ceño del rubio se frunce por el disgusto- Ya lo sé...- dice antes de que Akita abra la boca- En cuanto lleguemos me los volveré a poner...- se refriega los ojos- Es que estos lentes me molestan...

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda ponértelos antes de que lleguemos a los estudios- ordena con molestia. Ella lo sigue y ambos suben a un auto que los lleva hacia un estudio de grabación. Mirilla se vuelve a colocar los lentes y entran al lugar

Más tarde, la joven es guiada al salón de grabación y entra a prepararse para las grabaciones. En cuanto entra al camarín, Mirilla se encuentra con un hermoso arreglo floral que se encuentra justo encima de la mesa. Esta más decir que ella se alegra ante tan bello gesto y se acerca a las flores.

Ella toca con mucha delicadeza las rosas y busca entre medio de las mismas, una carta. Mirilla la saca con cuidado y la abre:

"_Para la flor más bella de todas de todas las flores... De tu mayor admirador"_

-¡Ja!- las mejillas de ella se colorean tanto que hace juego con el color de las rosas rojas- ¡Otro regalo más de mi admirador!- Mirilla se acerca a las rosas para aspirar ese rico aroma- ... ¿Cómo serás? ¿Y cuál será tu nombre?- se pregunta con genuina curiosidad- Eres un fan demasiado atento y persistente, desde hace dos meses que me sigues...- guarda la carta en su bolso- Pero eres muy amable... Me gustaría conocerte...

-¡Mirilla a grabación!- se escucha la voz del director

- ¡Enseguida voy!- Ella deja la carta, acomoda las flores y abandona los camerinos. Desde una ventana que da a la calle, desde un majestuoso árbol, Goku que se encuentra escondido entre las hojas, da un suspiro de tristeza en cuanto ve como Milk (ahora Mirilla), deja la habitación. Sin que lo vea nadie, toma vuelo y se dirige a su hogar

En pleno vuelo, Goku voltea hacia atrás al sentir una energía conocida. Al sentirla baja su velocidad, esperando a que Yamcha lo alcance. En cuanto el ex ladrón se posiciona a su lado, ambos amigos se ponen a conversar:

-Ya sé que me vas a decir...- Goku se adelanta a su buen amigo- Que es inútil que haga esto ¿Verdad?- Yamcha lo mira con ojos tristes- ¿Qué por más que trate de halagarla, ella jamás me recordara, no? ¿Qué porque jugar al "admirador" si ella no me reconocerá como su esposo? ¿Qué solo me estoy lastimando con esto, verdad?- cierra sus ojos

-No amigo, no iba a decirte eso...- Yamcha le apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Goku- Venía a decirte que dentro de unos días, se cumplirá un año desde la última aparición de Shenlong - Goku se sorprende- Las esferas dejaran de ser piedras y ya podremos juntarlas y saber qué fue lo que paso con Milk...

-Vaya... un año...

-El tiempo pasó muy rápido...- sonríe Yamcha

- No para mí... ni mis hijos...- recalca Goku- Fue solo un año, pero para mí fueron más - suspira- No tenerla a mi lado, fue demasiado doloroso para mí y por primera vez en mi vida, he comprendido lo que ella sentía por mí...- Yamcha le palmea la espalda para consolarlo- Me es triste para mí el haberme dado cuenta lo mucho que la amo, Yamcha y tuve que perderla para comprender que Milk es la mujer más importante de mi vida...- termina

-Goku, amigo mio, no desespere, ya la recuperaras y muy pronto sabremos con las esferas del dragón quien fue el que la revivió y cuál fue el motivo para hacerla vivir esta mentira...- lo apoya

-Y cuando sepamos quien fue...- Goku rechina los dientes- Lo lamentara...

En cuanto llegan al monte Paoz, los amigos se reencuentran con su familia y demás amigos. En cuanto tocan tierra, Bulma se les acerca con una Tablet entre sus manos

-¿Qué ocurre, Bulma?- pregunta Yamcha

-Quiero que vean esto...- Goku y su amigo observan la pantalla del aparato. Bulma les muestra unas fotos y en las mismas se observan a Milk junto a un muy apuesto rubio. Goku al verla junto a ese hombre, solo frunce sus cejas por el enojo que siente

-¿Y ese quién es?- pregunta sumamente molesto

-Es su representante...- responde Bulma- Se llama Akita Sonsaku y es el dueño de la compañía de modelos donde trabaja Milk o "Mirilla" como la conocen ahora...- ella se queda pensativa- desde hace unos dos meses, cuando Milk reapareció en la televisión, ese hombre la ha contratado y es responsable de su nuevo trabajo...- Goku y Yamcha, miran a la científica

-¿Y que hay con eso?- pregunta Yamcha no entendiendo- ¿De qué nos sirve saber quién es su representante, Bulma?

- Bueno...- continua Bulma- Quizás no sea importante, pero ese hombre fue quien acompaño a Milk y que le representa, sino lo han notado...- la peli azul continua- Desde que Milk reapareció en la tele como Mirilla Suko, el supuesto nuevo esposo de ella, ese hombre pelirrojo que me han comentado...- los chicos prestan más atención- Nunca se lo vio con ella... Es muy raro...

-¡Es verdad!- exclama Goku- ¡Tienes razón, Bulma!- se lleva sus manos al mentón- Todo fue muy extraño... después de que Piccolo nos pidió que esperáramos un año para invocar de nuevo a Shenlong, para saber qué había ocurrido con Milk, ese hombre simplemente desapareció...

- Y sin contar que nunca habíamos sentido su presencia...- continúa Yamcha- Quien quiera que haya sido, ya no lo habíamos vuelto a ver y después Milk volvió a la televisión como esta nueva modelo... Con esa nueva apariencia...- los tres guardan silencio

-Es muy extraño... pero dentro de unos días lo sabremos- dice Bulma con una sonrisa y observa a Goku, quien se encuentra muy triste - No te preocupes, Goku, ya muy pronto sabremos quien fue quien revivió a Milk y por qué...

-Lo sé y gracias...- sonríe de nuevo- ¿Y Goten?

-Debe estar por allí con Trunks...- suspira Bulma con desgano

-¿Cómo está tu hijo Bulma?- pregunta Yamcha- ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?- Goku levanta la vista

-No mucho...- responde Bulma- ha estado muy raro y triste, desde que Milk había sido revivida, no sé, lo he notado muy decaído...- dice preocupada- He tratado de hablar con él, pero Trunks siempre esquiva mis preguntas con una sonrisa...- vuelve a suspirar- En verdad, no sé qué le sucede...

-Si quieres, puedo hablar con él...- se ofrece Goku- También he notado algo raro en Trunks, las veces que viene a mi casa a visitar a mi hijo, siempre trata de decirme algo, pero duda y al final, parece arrepentirse - se rasca la cabeza confundido- Para después por no decirme nada, ¿Por qué será?

- Espero que no sea nada malo...- se resigna Bulma. No muy lejos de allí, el pequeño Trunks se encuentra acostado boca arriba en el pasto. El niño se lo ve muy pensativo, mientras observa el cielo azul, el pequeño Trunks comienza a recordar algo muy importante

- ¿Por qué seré tan cobarde?- se dice así mismo, mientras se reincorpora- ¿Porque no les dije a todos la verdad?...-arranca un poco del verde pasto del monte- Debí decirles que he perdido las esferas del dragón esa vez...- suspira con desgano- Y lo peor es que...- el niño cierra sus ojos- esa vez...- Trunks recuerda lo que había sucedido con Milk, hace un año atrás...

**Flashback**

-¿Qué, que?- Trunks escucha con atención a su amigo Goten. El hijo menor de Goku lloraba con desconsuelo, mientras trataba de contarle lo que había decidido Piccolo

- Si, lo que oíste Trunks- se seca las lágrimas- El señor Piccolo nos dijo que hasta que las esferas del dragón dejen de ser piedras...- hace un muy sentido puchero- Debemos dejar que mi mama viva con ese hombre - El hijo de Bulma se sorprende por tal decisión - Y lo peor es que mi papa está de acuerdo...

-¿Pe... Pe... Pero por qué?- lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude ligeramente- ¿Por qué tomaron esa decisión, Goten? ¿Por qué no simplemente traerla aquí en tu casa y hacerla recuperar su memoria? - Goten baja su cabeza- ¿Por qué dejarla con ese tipo?

- Es que según dijo el señor Piccolo y Dende, lo mejor es que mi mama se quede con ese hombre... Es lo mejor para ella...- suspira con tristeza- Como mi mami fue revivida con las esferas pero no sabemos quién lo hizo, lo mejor será juntarlas de nuevo para saber quién fue el que la revivió.- Trunks mira con mucha pena y culpa a su mejor amigo

-Goten...- el pequeño lo mira- Tú crees que la persona que tomo las esferas del dragón en el hospital... ¿Sea quien haya revivido a tu mama?- el pequeño Goten se sorprende

- No lo sé, Trunks, ¿Cómo podríamos saberlo?

-Mmm...- el niño de cabellos morados se queda pensativo- Creo que lo mejor será esperar a juntar las esferas del dragón, ahora ya no podremos hacer nada Goten...- el hijo de Goku asiente con mucho pesar. Unas horas después, el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma, salía de su habitación, con sumo cuidado. El niño no había podido dormir nada durante la noche. Ya era casi de madrugada y el joven Trunks abandona su hogar.

Después de pensarlo durante horas, Trunks, se dirige hacia donde habían encontrado a Milk...

"_Sé que deberíamos esperar como dijo Piccolo"_ piensa el pequeño Saiyayin _"Pero no voy a esperar tanto... no puedo permitir que todo quede así, tengo que hacer algo"_

El niño llega al bosque donde había aparecido Milk... el chico con mucho sigilo camina entre los árboles. Llega a la pequeña cabaña y no se sorprende al encontrarla destruida y vacía

-Debieron dejar el lugar, me lo suponía... aquí ya no se puede vivir...- se decía así mismo- El señor Goku sí que estaba enfadado...- levantaba las paredes- Bien, esto es mejor para mí...- Trunks con su descomunal fuerza, levanta los escombros y los avienta contra los costados. El pequeño en solo segundos, quita las paredes y comienza a revisar lo que quedo de las pertenencias de Milk y el extraño pelirrojo- Tienen que estar, tengo el presentimiento de que por aquí deben estar...- Trunks encuentra un viejo y destrozado armario...- La mama de Goten no pudo revivir de la nada... – y mientras que revisa, encuentra algo muy familiar- ¡Mi mochila!- el niño encuentra su bolso escolar- ¡Lo sabía, aquí está mi radar del dragón!- Trunks se sienta en el suelo muy consternado...

- Lo suponía... El que se robó mi bolso... revivió a la señora Milk...- el niño suspira con pesar- ¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?- se frota su cabello con ambas manos- ¡Tengo que averiguar quien revivió a la mama de Goten! ¿Pero por dónde empiezo?- suspira temeroso- ¡Ohh, no sé qué hacer!- exclamaba con desespero

**Fin del** **Flashback**

-¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!- se golpea su rostro- ¿¡Por qué seré tan cobarde!?- el niño saca de su bolsillo el radar original- Debí decirles que esa vez recupere el radar de mamá...- el pequeño observa como Goku se le acerca, rápidamente guarda el radar en el bolsillo y se pone a jugar con una pelota. Simula una sonrisa

-¡Hola Trunks!- Goku lo saluda

-¡Ho... Hola señor!- saluda como si nada. Goku sin dejar de sonreírle se sienta al lado suyo

- Dime...- Trunks sigue haciendo rebotar su pequeña pelota- Trunks... ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Yo? Muy bien señor...- seguía con su juego. Goku lo observaba detenidamente al niño y podía notar una cierta tensión en el

- ¿Sabes?- Goku le revuelve los cabellos, sorprendiendo a Trunks- Hace mucho tiempo que debí decirte esto...- Trunks más nervioso puede ver como el habitual rostro risueño de Goku, se torna serio. Esto lo asusta...- Algo muy importante...

-¿De de- de- de- decirme... Qué?- Goku clava su mirada en los ojos azules del niño

-¡Gracias!- responde Goku. El pequeño lo observa incrédulo

-¿Gracias?- repite el pequeño

-Sí, gracias... gracias por haber acompañado a mi hijo en esto...- Trunks abre sus ojos sorprendido- Gracias a tu amistad y tu compañía, mi Goten nunca se ha sentido solo...- Goku suspira y vuelve a sonreír- Todo lo que ha pasado con Milk, nos ha afectado a todos, pero Goten fue el más afectado... ni con mi cariño ni el apoyo de Gohan, Goten nunca había dejado de llorar...- Trunks siente como se le forma un nudo en la garganta- Pero con tu compañía, mi hijo se ha sentido mejor, no siempre todo el apoyo de la familia alcanza, pero tu fiel amistad y tu cariño hacia Goten, le han dado las fuerzas para soportar todo esto... ¡No sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo, pequeño!- Trunks no sabe que decir, esto solo lo hace sentirse más culpable- Es por eso que solo te voy a pedir algo muy importante

-¿Qué?- Trunks agacha la cabeza

-Ya no estés triste por Goten...- Goku le acaricia la cabeza- Ya pronto convocaremos al dragón y sabremos qué fue lo que paso con Milk...- Trunks tiembla ligeramente- Ya no te angusties y no preocupes a tu madre...- el niño levanta la cabeza- Ella te ha visto muy triste y raro, pero yo sé que era por mi hijo que actuabas así, por eso te pido que ya no lo estés... Todo se solucionara muy pronto- Goku le guiña el ojo- ¡Así que arriba ese ánimo, Trunks!- Trunks sonríe también, pero solo por compromiso

- De... de acuerdo, lo hare

-¡Así me gusta!- Goku después de revolverle los cabellos una vez más, se retira dejándolo solo. Esto solo provoca que Trunks se sienta más y más culpable

-¡Demonios, estoy hasta el cuello!- se remuerde los labios

Por otro lado, Sonsaku camina por los pasillos de un estudio de tv y entra un salón montado donde lo esperan unas personas. El rubio entra al set de filmación y observa a Mirilla quien está metida dentro de una piscina llena caliente. Por el semblante en el rostro de la ahora castaña, se nota que no está muy a gusto con la situación, ya que apenas esta vestida con una micro bikini de color rojo. Con un poco de enfado Mirilla le devuelve la mirada a todos los curiosos que presencian la grabación. Esos ojos fijos y libidinosos que la observan la ponen de muy mal humor

-¡Oh vamos, Mirilla!- exclama el productor que le brinda una sonrisa pervertida- ¡Pon más entusiasmo, cariño!- La castaña quiere matarlo con la mirada- ¡Mueve esas caderas y muéstrame una sonrisa querida!

-¡En tus sueños, pervertido!- murmura entre dientes. Sonsaku se cruza de brazos y la observa con mucho enfado. El director de la grabación no para de darle indicaciones a Mirilla, indicaciones que ella trata de ignorar

-¡Vamos, inclínate y juega, juega con el agua primor!- el hombre mueve sus brazos. Ella está a punto de gritarle cuando el hombre se le acerca y trata de tocarle los brazos sin apartar la vista del generoso pecho de ella- ¡Muestra tu sensualidad, muestra todos tus "encantos"!- dice por lo bajo mientras se relame los labios, en cuanto se acerca más, con un manotazo, Mirilla aparta las pervertidas manos que ansiaban tocarla. El hombre la mira sorprendido

-¡Ok!- ella le devuelve una mirada de soslayo- Hare lo que me pida, pero a la distancia...- El director se levanta con cierta molestia

-Está bien...- responde de mala gana y se coloca junto a Sonsaku que también observa la filmación. Con solo una mirada que el director le dirige al rubio, este comprende en el acto el mensaje. Una sonrisa es todo lo que necesita el director para obtener su tan ansiada respuesta a tan "silenciosa petición".

La grabación del programa continúa con total normalidad. A pesar que no le gusta para nada lo que hace, Mirilla obedece todas las indicaciones que le da el director y se mueve dentro del agua con total sensualidad, contorneándose como si fuese una bailarina mientras muestra a la cámara un producto de carácter erótico. El conductor del programa la presenta en vivo y el programa es visto en directo por miles de espectadores...

Mientras eso sucede a miles de kilómetros, lejos de la populosa ciudad Santa, una mujer de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, entra a una majestuosa mansión. La joven toca el timbre y enseguida es recibida con un cariñoso abrazo...

-¡Mami!- una niña peinada con una larga trenza abraza a su progenitora- ¡Viniste!- dice la pequeña con un tono triste en su voz

- Vine tan pronto como tu nana me aviso, Michiru...- le dice a su hija y la joven observa a otra chica de cabellos rubios que la mira con pesar

- Lamento llamarla a esta hora señora Kurumi pero...- responde apenada la chica- De verdad, no creo que sea conveniente que la señorita Michiru se quede aquí por más tiempo...- suspira- El señor Matsura ha vuelto a beber otra vez...y... – Kurumi la ex esposa de Seiya, sacude su cabeza con negación- Se ha puesto demasiado violento y no es agradable que la pequeña siga siendo testigo de los arrebatos del señor...

-Está bien, Souka, descuida...- responde Kurumi mientras acaricia el cabello de su niña quien se la ve triste- ¿Puedes quedarte con mi hija un rato más?- la rubia asiente- Iré a hablar con Seiya...

Kurumi camina por los largos escalones de la enorme escalera que la conduce hasta la habitación principal donde su ex esposo ocupa. Golpea la puerta y espera a que Seiya la abra, pero no sucede nada. Ella toca una vez más pero un poco más fuerte... la misma respuesta; nada

-¡Vamos Seiya, ábreme!- golpea con más fuerza- ¡Sé que estás ahí, ábreme, tenemos que hablar!- pero la mujer al no ver respuesta trata de abrir la pesada puerta pero no puede, está cerrada por dentro- ¡Vamos ábrela de una maldita vez, esto no puede seguir así! ¡Nuestra hija está sufriendo mucho por tu culpa! ¿Es que acaso no te importa?- ella grita y grita pero no haya respuesta alguna. Dentro de la habitación se encuentra Seiya Matsura quien esta recostado sobre un sillón blanco frente a una pantalla de tv. Con un control en la mano, cambia y cambia de canal mientras que con la otra, lleva otra copa con licor a su boca.

Matsura posee un aspecto lamentable... Su cabello estaba más largo que la última vez que había visto a Milk, su mandíbula está cubierta por una espesa barba y sus ojos, demuestran un dolor anímico que se manifiesta en unas profundas ojeras de color oscuro

-¡Seiya ya es suficiente!- Kurumi no deja de gritar y forcejear la puerta- ¡Ya ha pasado un año, un año! ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás de duelo por la muerte de esa mujer?- Seiya al oírla decir eso, solo atina a subir más el volumen del televisor. Su vista solo se enfoca en la pantalla- ¡No puedes seguir así ya es demasiado! ¿No te das cuenta que a nuestra hija le estás haciendo mucho daño? - Kurumi cierra sus ojos por la impotencia y el dolor que siente por Seiya- ¡Sé que amabas a Milk, pero ella está muerta! ¿Entiendes? ¡Muerta! Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer... ¡Seiya!

Pero no consigue respuesta, Seiya solo se sirve otro poco más de ron y de un solo trago, la bebe. Después de no poder hacer nada por él, Kurumi abandona los pasillos rápidamente con lágrimas en sus ojos. La pequeña con solo ver a su madre, comprende que solo le queda dejar a su padre y volver con su progenitora; Las dos dejan la mansión

-Milk...- murmura Seiya mientras lleva ambas manos a su rostro, dejando caer la copa y el control del televisor al piso alfombrado- Te extraño... ¿Por qué tuviste que morir, por qué?- se lamentaba en medio de su embriaguez -¿Por qué amor, porque?- de repente en la televisión comienza a televisarse una programación nocturna de dudosa calidad

"_**Y con ustedes"...**_ decía el presentador mientras en pantalla se mostraba a una muy exuberante señorita quien mostraba unos productos para adultos dentro de una hermosa piscina _**"Mirilla Suko quien les mostrara la nueva fragancia afrodisiaca que le permitirá tener los mejores momentos de su vida sexual en pareja"... **_

Seiya observa la presentación sin mucho interés, hasta que abre más sus ojos al ver como la cámara toma de más cerca el bello rostro de la chica de "ojos verdes"

-Oye...- Seiya se acerca más a la pantalla, parpadea varias veces mientras contempla ese hermoso rostro- Esa mujer... ¡Que bella!- se refriega sus ojos debido a la borrachera, esta no le permite enfocar bien su vista- Se parece a Milk...- unas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas- ¡Ohh Milk!...¡Eres tan talentosa! Mira hasta donde llegaste... ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!- toca la pantalla- Estas muy bonita ¿lo sabias?- dice con una sonrisa para luego abandonarla enseguida- ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¿Con quién estoy hablando? Si ella está muerta... Mi chibi está muerta... ¿A quién... le... ha... blo?- termina mientras se derrumba sobre el piso quedando la televisión encendida...

Por otro lado, Goku después de terminar de lavar la losa, la seca y la guarda en los estantes. Habían pasado más de dos horas que sus hijos se habían ido a dormir y era el turno de el de ordenar la cocina. Debido a la ausencia de Milk, el guerrero había aprendido a cocinar y a encargarse de los quehaceres domésticos. El finalmente había asumido el rol de padre y se ocupaba de sus hijos la mayor parte del tiempo, dejando casi de lado sus habituales entrenamientos; entrenando solo para desahogar su alma de la ira y el dolor

-Bien termine, me iré a dormir...- se dirige a su habitación. Una vez que entra siente como su mundo interior se derrumba... siempre es la misma rutina; entrar a su cuarto y ver las pertenencias de Milk regadas por toda la habitación. Goku suspira y observa la fotografía que se posa sobre la mesita de noche. En ella contempla la última foto que se había tomado con su esposa, antes de que su vida cambiara para siempre.

El guerrero de cabellos negros toma el retrato y lo contempla: En la misma ve a Milk vestida con una camisa rosada, pantalón blanco y su cabello recogido con su habitual rodete y unos gruesos mechones que caían en su hermoso rostro por los costados. Lo que más llamaba la atención a Goku era esa gran sonrisa que mostraba el semblante de Milk quien parecía disfrutar del tierno abrazo que Goku le brindaba en ese momento. Esa fotografía fue tomada en la fiesta que su buena amiga Bulma había brindado en su casa, después de la batalla ganada contra Majin Bo. En esa celebración Milk no paraba de decirle a Goku lo muy feliz que ella estaba con su regreso a la vida. Ella se mostraba tan plena junto a el

-Milk... te extraño...Debí cuidar más de ti, debí ser más atento y amoroso contigo. Lamento en verdad que todo haya terminado así, pero te prometo que todo será como antes, todo volverá a la normalidad, te lo juro... - deja la fotografía y comienza a desvestirse-¡No!- vuelve a mirar el retrato- No será como antes, será mucho mejor que antes...- Después de terminar, se recuesta en su cama. Toma el control de la tv y la enciende. No tarda para que vea el programa donde aparece su esposa... y sus ojos se abren a todo lo que dan su capacidad. Enseguida se reincorpora y queda sentado sobre su cama...

Contempla a Milk quien está en esa bañera... de rodillas se para frente al televisor y puede observarla mejor. En verdad su esposa luce hermosa...

-Por Kami...- los latidos del entristecido Goku se aceleran de inmediato al ver tan bella y sensual imagen. Las yemas de sus dedos rozan la pantalla y una especie de electricidad sube por todo el cuerpo del saiyayin...- Estas tan hermosa...- Goku no deja de apreciar tan bella anatomía de la mujer que más de una vez fue suya...

El guerrero siente como la parte baja de su cuerpo comienza a molestarle... Mira hacia abajo y puede observar como su bóxer comienza a ajustarle su zona más íntima. Una sensación que más de una vez le ha provocado la aparición pública de Mirilla Suko... Un sentimiento que había olvidado por casi un año y que ahora volvía para invadirlo y reclamarle atención. Goku comienza a respirar entrecortadamente, cierra sus ojos negros con fuerza y vuelve a abrirlos para volver a observar a la dueña de su cuerpo y su corazón

-Milk...- murmura mientras agarra con fuerza las sabanas de su cama- Te... te... necesito...- dice e intenta llevar su mano a su entrepierna... pero se detiene- ¡Tengo que ducharme!- rápidamente salta de su cama y se dirige al baño donde el moreno toma una refrescante ducha con agua fría. En la pantalla de la televisión, termina la programación del programa nocturno

-¡Buenas noches!- Dice Mirilla al despedirse de su ama de llaves. Mirilla llevaba más de ocho meses viviendo en una mansión que Akita Sonsaku le había "regalado" una vez que ese ser extraño de cabellos dorados, le había destrozado su humilde choza que en medio del bosque, convivía con su ahora difunto marido. Después de una tan agotadora jornada laboral, la castaña se tira sobre su cama así, con toda ropa y zapatos

-Estoy cansada...- decía mientras recostaba su rostro sobre la almohada, mientras se quitaba los molestos lentes de contacto. Una vez que tomaba el estuche para guardarlos un penetrante olor a jazmines la invade. Ella dirige su vista a un enorme arreglo floral que se encontraba colocado sobre una cómoda. Mirilla se levanta y camina hacia las flores... Toma la nota que acompaña el arreglo y una tímida sonrisa adorna su rostro

- Mi "admirador secreto"- decía mientras tomaba asiento- A pesar que hace unas semanas empecé a recibir estos presentes anónimos tuyos, no sé porque tengo la sensación que tú y yo ya nos conocemos...- Mirilla aprieta la nota contra su pecho y un sentimiento de extraña nostalgia la invade... Un sentimiento que le es muy difícil de entender pero que a la vez, la conforta

"_Admirador secreto... ¿Quién serás?"_

**Continuara... **

**¡Hola a todos Dragonfans! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Bien? **

**No sé qué decir... si quieren quemarme en la hoguera posss tienen... ¡Todo el derecho de hacerlo! No tengo excusas, aunque si las tengo; empecé a estudiar en la universidad y la verdad que el tiempo se me ha reducido a mucho y aunque trato de ponerme al día, no llego a tanto y a pesar que ustedes se merecen tener una actualización más regular, se me complica pero aunque sea a gotas, escribiré...**

**Una vez más, les pido disculpas por el enorme retraso pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para aunque sea, tengan un buen capitulo ^o^ Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Antes de que me vaya, quiero decirles que hace un mes más o menos he abierto un grupo de Facebook llamado "Universo saiyayin, para los fans de dragon ball" si desean ingresar solo deben mandarme solicitud. En el club está abierto para chicos y chicas y se podrá postear todo lo que desean de nuestros héroes saiyayines. También a los colegas de ffnet, podrán subir su arte o sus fics al club con total libertad. Pues si desean ser parte de mi club, todos son bienvenidos: :D **

**Bueno me despido y nos vemos pronto (Ojala!) ahhh mi cuenta de Facebook es : Mike Liz Masters y allí también me encontraran por la noche cuando vuelva de la universidad asi tambien me tiran de las orejas para no dormirme en las actualizaciones (jejejejee)**

**Ahora si... ¡BYE! **

**MIKEMASTERS Z KAI **


	19. Chapter 19

**El admirador secreto**

Habían pasado dos semanas más desde la última aparición televisiva de Mirilla Suko, el programa nocturno de dudosa calidad artística había logrado lo esperado: En los medios de televisión no paraban de hablar de la nueva modelo estrella de la compañía de modelos de Akita Sonsaku. El maléfico rubio había obtenido lo que quería; que todos hablen de su popular figura, disfrutaba de sobremanera que la ex morena sea expuesta en los medios y sea nombrada en los canales de moda... Poco a poco la imagen de Mirilla Suko iba tomando fuerza

Mientras que Sonsaku disfrutaba de su éxito, Mirilla parecía sentir lo contrario. En su naturaleza tímida e introvertida, sufría en su interior con cada sesión fotográfica o grabación.

La ex morena podía percibir las curiosas miradas de los directores, productores, camarógrafos, asistentes, etc. Con cada toma, esos penetrantes ojos la observaban fijamente... esos labios relamiéndose con cada movimiento de su agraciado cuerpo... esas manos inquietas que ansiaban tocarla... todo esos murmullos pronunciados con palabras inentendibles... todo ese revuelo que lograban incomodarla... ese asqueroso mundo que ella deseaba abandonar cuanto antes pero que no podía dejar y todo por culpa de aquella promesa que le había hecho a su difunto "esposo", Fausto, en su lecho de muerte

"_Mirilla... amor mio... por favor, prométeme, prométeme que harás todo lo que mi querido primo Akita te pida, por favor" _le decía con todo el amor del mundo, mientras exhalaba el oxígeno en un último suspiro

"_Te lo prometo amado mio..."_ le juraba Mirilla apretando las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas, hasta que sintió que esas manos trémulas dejaban de apretar las suyas...

"_Fausto" _pronunciaba el nombre del difunto, al recordar la repentina y extraña muerte de Fausto. Muerte que la sorprendió en esa mañana, un día después de que ese misterioso rubio destruyera la precaria cabaña que compartía junto con su marido. Ese recuerdo y esa rara promesa pedida por el fallecido pelirrojo, la invadían mientras que su hermoso cabello castaño revoloteaba por la fresca brisa de verano

-¡Bien, terminamos!- ordenaba el productor, mientras que Mirilla se tapaba con una bata y salía de la arena- Estuviste increíble preciosa- La halagaba el productor sin apartar su mirada de ella

-Gracias...- agradecía apáticamente Mirilla

-Ve a vestirte y a descansar un poco mi reina- la castaña entrecerraba los ojos con disgusto- Esta noche será tu "noche"- le guiñaba el ojo- Quiero verte brillar en mi programa, ¡Más que nunca! ¡Quiero que nos dejes mudos, primor!

-Si... señor...- Mirilla casi corría a la camioneta que servía como vestidor privado. Mientras que su menuda figura desaparecía de la vista de todos los curiosos, Akita hacia su aparición mientras encendía un cigarro. El espeso humo del tabaco provocaba que el director tirara manotazos al aire para alejar el molesto olor a alquitrán. El hombre rubio, tratando de no darle importancia que su vicio molestara a su socio, comenzaba a entablar una conversación sin apartar su vista de su nueva mina de oro: Milk

-Hermosa... ¿Verdad?- decía Akita echando humo

-Más de lo que imagine- babea su colega- ¡Es demasiado perfecta!, tiene un físico escultural y un rostro que muchas mujeres envidiarían, Sonsaku- Akita lo escuchaba con mucha atención- Esa mujer es tan bella, que muchos pagarían fortunas por tenerla - El rubio movía los ojos y cruzaba su azul mirada con los ojos verdes del director. Este lanzaba chispas de lujuria

- Entonces, me está diciendo señor Terada, que... ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a pagar por ella?- El hombre sonreía sin dejar de tirar manotazos para apartar el humo

- Así es... quisiera tenerla hoy en la noche, después del programa- respondía sin dejar de sonreír- Usted la ha promocionado muy bien, Sonsaku. Esos programas donde ha estado mostrando a su nueva adquisición, ha provocado que muchos hombres con poder, estén deseosos de tener a una mujer así en sus camas., pagaran mucho dinero por ella y yo estoy dispuesto a comprarla- El terminaba muy seriamente

-Ella no se vende- Responde Akita haciéndose el difícil- Ella es la mejor chica que he tenido en mi agencia. Desde que tengo mí agencia de modelos vip, no ha recibido tantas sumas de dinero por ella como hasta ahora- continuaba sin dejar de fumar- Mis prostitutas no han sido tan rentables. Mis clientes se han cansado de las jovencitas inexpertas, las novatas. Quieren a una mujer más madura... con más experiencia y mi Mirilla esta en los ojos de todos mis más afamados clientes- sonríe apagando el cigarro- Lo siento, Terada, pero Mirilla no se vende

-¿Pero se alquila, verdad?- insiste el hombre. Akita lo mira de reojo- Sonsaku, estoy dispuesto a pagar mucho por ella, solo... solo quiero tenerla una vez. Quiero sentir el placer de tocar ese bello cuerpo, sentirla, besarla- hablaba con deseos- Esa mujer ha encendido mis bajos instintos otra vez y estoy muy necesitado...- le temblaban las manos- ¡Hace mucho que no sentía este fuego, con mi esposa ya no es lo mismo, pero esta mujer me ha vuelto a la vida!- se notaba su desesperación en su voz, provocando qua Akita se asqueara con solo pensarlo- ¡Ya no me conformo con solo mirarla, si...!

-¡Esta bien, ya no siga por favor!- lo interrumpía tocándose el estómago- No quiero oír mas de sus problemas maritales- decía con mucho asco- Mirilla será suya, pero no esta noche. Ella tiene su última presentación hoy- el director se desilusiona mucho al escucharlo- Muchos de mis clientes quieren también verla y esta presentación será exclusiva para ellos. Políticos poderosos de Ciudad Satán, empresarios y sobre todo ministros de la Capital del oeste, tienen en la mira a mi querida Mirilla y de ninguna manera perderé a mis clientes. Todos la quieren y hare lo posible para complacerlos a todos- finalizaba con esas palabras salidas de su enfermiza boca

-Es usted un hombre demasiado ambicioso por el dinero sucio, Sonsaku- decía con asombro- Ya proviene de una familia con mucho poder, ha tenido la suerte de nacer en una cuna de oro. ¿No puedo entender como un hombre con tan poderosa herencia aún se desvive por el dinero?... no lo comprendo

-Solo soy ambicioso – sonreía- No hay nada más que comprender, amo el dinero y el poder, solo eso y esa hermosa mujer que ve ahí- Señala a Mirilla que sale vestida con un jeans, camiseta blanca y zapatillas deportivas- Me hará más rico y poderoso...- la saludaba con una sonrisa, mientras que Mirilla lo miraba de reojo- ¿Estas lista para irnos, Mirilla?

-Sí, señor – respondía Mirilla antipáticamente- Ya estoy lista

-Si nos disculpa señor Terada, mi modelo y yo nos retiramos por hoy, debemos descansar para estar con las energías recargadas para esta noche, la noche de mi querida prima- pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de Mirilla de manera amistosa- Mi estrella favorita brillara esta noche- Mirilla le clavaba la mirada con esos falsos ojos verdosos

- Sera la mejor de todas, sin duda- apoyaba el asqueroso tipo. Mirilla solo quería huir cuanto antes. Ese mundo falso, lleno de gente sucia y pervertida, la aturdía, Milk solo quería huir de allí, alejarse, no volver nunca más...

"_Este... no es mi mundo"_ pensaba la ex morena con pesar, mientras que abordaba junto a Sonsaku, un auto negro que la llevaría hasta su nueva morada

Mientras en Hill Scholl Orange Stars…

-¡Hasta mañana, Videl!

-¡Nos vemos mañana, Ireza!- la hija del salvador del mundo se despedía de su mejor amiga. Ya había finalizado la jornada escolar y la morena de cabello corto bajaba las escaleras de la preparatoria.

Al salir a la calle, se encuentra con Gohan. Esta demás decir que el adolescente más fuerte del mundo, estaba como si fuese un fantasma: pálido, con unos ojos que ya casi no tenían ni una chispa de alegría. Desde que había ocurrido ese incidente que provoco que reencarnara su madre y que su mentor, Picoro, le pidiera que dejaran a su progenitora con ese extraño pelirrojo, la vida del mayor de los hijos de Goku, dejaba de tener sentido.

Videl mirándolo con tristeza, se acerca al chico. La chica puede observar que Gohan está mirando fijamente un afiche, donde aparece Mirilla Suko. Esto no le llama para nada la atención a Videl, ya que la joven igual que los demás guerreros Z, eran testigos de la nueva fama de la reencarnada Milk.

Con su nueva apariencia, la madre de Gohan, se había convertido en la nueva Idol's de la TV. Videl posa su mano en el hombro del joven

-Gohan...

- Ya no puedo soportarlo más Videl- se expresaba con pesar- Ya no aguanto más... yo solo, yo solo quiero a mi madre de vuelta- cerraba sus ojos negros – ya no puedo soportar esta situación, ya no soporto ver a mi madre con esa nueva apariencia... ya no soporto que sea llamada Mirilla Suko, ya no soporto verla solo en la tele y no soporto...- se tapaba su rostro- ¡No soporto más ver a mi padre y a mi hermanito sufrir tanto... ya no...!

- Pero, Gohan, yo sé que esto es muy difícil – Videl apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda del chico. Lo abrazaba para darle un poco de consuelo- Pero hay que esperar un poco más. Recuerda que tu mama ya no recuerda nada de su pasado, lo mejor es esperar a que las esferas...

-¡Si ya lo sé!- interrumpía las palabras de la chica- Hay que esperar, siempre tengo que esperar...- las palabras de Gohan sonaban muy sarcásticas y molestas- ¡Ya estoy harto!- Videl se sorprendió al oírlo hablar de una manera tan rencorosa. La chica decide ya no decir más

-Mejor vamos a caminar un poco, Gohan...- le decía en un suspiro. Ambos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Satan City, sin pronunciar palabra alguna entre ellos. La silenciosa caminata se tornaba un poco incomoda. Caminaron más de media hora, hasta llegar a la playa de la ciudad. Acercándose a la costa, Gohan se detiene para admirar el hermoso puerto que se destacaba por el azul del agua de mar. Sus cabellos negros revoloteaban al compás del viento de verano. Los soplidos del viento se intensificaban igual que la creciente melancolía del joven Son

Videl contemplaba al chico y a la playa. Deseaba en su interior que este muy mal momento, se terminara de una vez. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver sonreír una vez más al joven Gohan, añoraba esos tiempos donde el joven moreno mostraba su hermosa e inocente sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta, Videl no le despegaba la vista de encima. Ese hermoso joven la había cautivado. A pesar de mostrar un aspecto triste, el hijo de Goku, no dejaba de ser atractivo para la chica. Sin proponérselo, Gohan había enamorado a Videl. Los latidos del corazón de Videl se hacían más intensos

"_No me había dado cuenta"_ pensaba Videl _"Pero desde hace un año" _Gohan se le adelanto un par de pasos. Videl sumergida en sus pensamientos, se quedó atrás de él _"Desde hace un año que deje de ver a Son Gohan como a un amigo"_ ese nuevo descubrimiento hace estremecerla _"¡Por Kami!"_ se tomaba las mejillas _"¿Acaso yo?..."_

-¿Qué te sucede Videl?- Gohan de repente corta el silencioso paseo. Videl se sobresalta un poco por las repentinas palabras

-¿Qué, que?

-Estas muy colorada- enseguida apoya sus manos en la frente de la chica- ¿Te sientes bien, Videl?- pregunta con preocupación. Al tenerlo tan cerca, las mejillas de Videl se colorean más

-¡Sí!... solo estoy un poco cansada- respondía apartándose un poco de el- desvió su vista de Gohan para observar el puente que unía la ciudad Satán con la capital del Oeste. Gohan, la noto un poco inquieta y se acerca más a ella. Sintiéndose culpable de la extraña actitud de Videl, se acerca para ofrecerle una disculpa. Pensaba que quizás fue un poco duro con ella. Videl solo trataba de conformarlo, pero él se vio un poco grosero ante al amable gesto de la chica.

En cuanto se acerca, observa como los ojos azules de ella se abren a todo lo que dan. Antes de que el pregunte la causa, Videl grita:

-¡GOHAN, MIRA!- ella señala el puente y Gohan puede observar que desde el puente, una persona se tira a las profundidades del mar -¡ESA PERSONA, SE VA A MATAR!- sin decir más, el rostro de Gohan se vuelve serio y en solo segundos toma vuelo y se aproxima al mar.

Busca el ki de la persona y es localizada en segundos. Sin rastro de duda, Gohan se sumerge en las cálidas aguas del mar y rescata al suicida.

Videl desde el puerto, ve como Gohan sale del mar con una persona entre sus brazos: por la ropa del mismo, Gohan ha rescatado a un hombre.

De inmediato Gohan coloca al hombre al suelo y revisa sus signos vitales. Para su fortuna, el joven respira, no había tragado casi nada de agua salada

-¿Esta bien?- pregunta Videl

-Sí, solo esta desmayado...- Gohan se alegra al saber que el hombre estará bien- Llegue a tiempo...- dice pero se sorprende cuando observa más de cerca el rostro del suicida- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es el!

-¿Qué cosa Gohan?- Videl observa al hombre. Gohan no deja de mirarlo. Videl solo puede ver a un hombre joven de cabello largo castaño y una espesa barba que llega hasta su cuello-¿Lo conoces?

-Si Videl- Gohan mira a la chica- Lo conozco... él es... Seiya Matsura- Videl está más que sorprendida...

-Llegamos- anunciaba Akita a Mirilla, mientras entraban a un lujoso Hotel 5 estrellas- Ese es tu camarín, prima, puedes descansar o hacer lo que deseas antes de empezar a grabar- le señalaba una habitación a su izquierda

-Está bien- respondía antipáticamente. Akita al verla de mal humor, le decía con disgusto

-Descansa, solo espero que así pueda mejorar tu pésimo carácter, "querida"- Mirilla al oírlo hablar así, enseguida lo mira con molestia-¿No me mires así?- le advierte- Te quiero ver bien esta noche y se amable con los productores, ¿Me entiendes? ¡Ya me canse de tu altanería y tu mal humor!- Akita le advierte por última vez – Esta noche será muy especial para mí y tu carrera...- se acerca más al rostro de Mirilla- Si algo llega a salir mal por tu carácter de mierda...- El rubio se contiene y ya no dice más. Se retira cerrando la puerta bruscamente tras de sí.

Mirilla más molesta que nunca, toma un florero de la mesa de noche y la tira contra la puerta

-¡TE ODIO!- grita con toda su furia- ¡TE ODIO!- comienza a caminar en círculos, muy alterada- ¡Odio, odio todo esto!- Mirilla tira todo a su paso y maldice una y otra vez. Su arrebato de furia dura unos minutos al recordar todas esas perversas miradas que las seguían en las grabaciones, las palabras obscenas hacia su persona, esas asquerosas poses, la escaza ropa, todo.

Después de unos efímeros minutos donde trataba de reponerse de la ira y el odio hacia ese mundo, Mirilla observo que en el suelo, quedo tirado un sobre. Noto que en su arrebato, tiro su bolso y dentro de él, estaban algunos sobres.

Ella toma el sobre del suelo, lo abre y se sonríe al leerlo:

"_Eres mi sueño, eres mi ilusión, eres una rosa brotando en mi corazón... tu admirador secreto"_

-¡Que tierno eres!- Mirilla se sienta sobre la cama ya más calmada. Lleva ese mensaje corto escrito en ese papel y lo aprieta contra su pecho- ¿Quién iba a imaginar que tan simples palabras escritas de la mano de un desconocido, pudiera calmarme tanto?- Mirilla suspira y piensa en su admirador secreto: recuerda las primeras rosas que llegaron a su nombre, las primeras frases cortas de amor y sobre todo, esas bellas notas llenas de respeto y cortejo, que han logrado llamar la atención de la ex morena-Me pregunto, ¿cómo serás? ¿Y qué pretenderás de mí?- eso ultimo lo dijo con picardía- Bueno, sé que pretendes cortejarme pero lo haces con tanto respeto y caballerosidad que me emociona saber cómo serás...- Mirilla de repente siente que el buen humor la invade, desplazando su enojo. Con ánimos renovados, se cambia de vestuario y se dispone a salir

-Como Akita me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, espero que no le moleste que salga a tomar un poco de aire fresco- se pone una camisa ajustada de color rosa sin mangas, una falda corta blanca, unos zapatos del mismo color- ¡Bah, si se enoja, me importa un rábano!- muy decidida, sale del cuarto y comienza a caminar por el hotel.

Mirilla se siente maravillada por el lujo de los pasillos del hotel, que no presta atención a su entorno.

-¡Vaya que lujo!- observa los cuadros y las bellas estatuas que adornan el lugar- ¡Este hotel es carísimo!...- Mirilla toca el botón del ascensor y espera para entrar... Cuando el ascensor se abre...

-¡Que hermosos cuadros, ay!- de repente cae al chocar con una persona que sale del ascensor- ¡Auch!- se queja al caer sentada

-¡Discúlpeme, no la vi!- se oye la voz de un joven- ¿Se... se encuentra bien, señorita?

-¡No, discúlpeme a mí!- se disculpa Mirilla levantándose de un tirón del suelo alfombrado, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza- ¡Yo fui la que no presto atención y...!- Mirilla al levantar la mirada, se encuentra con un hombre muy guapo. Las mejillas de ella se enrojecen ante la belleza del joven, quien la mira preocupado

-No se disculpe... ¿No la lastime, verdad?- pregunta con preocupación. Mirilla se ha quedado sin habla, el hombre era en verdad muy atractivo: era un joven moreno, de piel muy clara, alto, atlético, de cabello negro un poco largo atado en una coleta. Tenía unos ojos de color negro, grandes que parecían un poco tristes. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata morada clara.

Mirilla estaba anonadada, el joven la cautivo tanto que parecía que no escuchaba las palabras que él le decía.

"_Es guapísimo" _pensaba sin dejar de mirarlo. Como si todo su entorno se moviera en cámara lenta, Mirilla contempla al hombre. Como si viese a un príncipe, de esos como en los cuentos de hadas, la morena queda estupefacta por tanta belleza. Mirilla ha caído bajo la flecha de cupido _"Es hermoso" _

-¡Señorita!- de repente el joven chasquea sus dedos para llamar la atención de ella. Mirilla despierta-¡¿En serio se encuentra bien?!- ella mueve su cabeza repetidamente

-¡Si, si, si, per-perdone!- ella se corre a un costado un poco avergonzada- En verdad, lo siento, debí prestar más atención...- se toma de las mejillas

- No hay problema- él se lleva su mano a su nuca- En sí, yo también tengo parte de la culpa, no mire hacia adelante, me distraje y la empuje... perdóneme- el joven sonreía con timidez. Esa sonrisa le produjo a Mirilla un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia. Ese raro sentimiento, la hizo sonreír también

- No es nada- respondía ella-Bueno, me tengo que ir... ¡Un gusto!- decía ella un poco nerviosa y se da la vuelta muy apurada

-¡Señorita!- el muchacho la llama y ella se detiene en seco- ¡Se olvida su bolso!- le muestra la cartera blanca

-¡Oh, gracias, que tonta soy!- ella toma el bolso de las manos del bello joven y sin querer, toca las manos suaves del galán. Una electricidad recorre el cuerpo de Mirilla- Gra... gracias- dice más avergonzada que antes

-De nada, adiós y ¡buena suerte!- se despedía el joven, obsequiándole una última sonrisa. Mirilla ve que el hombre baja las escaleras. Ella se queda pensativa, el extraño de alguna manera la ha dejado pensativa

-¿Qué raro?- se lleva su mano al mentón- Se me hace conocido... ¿Pero de dónde?- piensa unos minutos, pero nada nuevo llega a su memoria- ¡Ay Dios mio!- se lleva sus manos de nuevo a sus mejillas- ¿Estaré de suerte hoy? ¡Acabo de ver a un hombre guapísimo!- ella sonríe como una tonta adolescente-¡Qué lindo era! ¡Ji ji, espero alguna otra vez cruzarme con él!- como si la alegría volviera a ella, Mirilla se pone de tan buen humor, que mete la mano en su bolso para sacar un poco de rímel, para retocar sus pestañas. Pero en cuanto saca la mano, ve que dentro del mismo, hay otro sobre- ¿¡Y esto!?- lo abre- ¿Cómo llego aquí?- al leerlo...

"_Si pudieras mirar dentro de mi corazón, encontrarías tu nombre escrito en cada rincón... Tu admirador secreto" _

-¡Ah!- se lleva las manos a sus labios y corre hacías las escaleras para ver si puede alcanzar al joven, pero no lo ve- ¡Ya se fue!- más sorprendida, llega a una pregunta- ¿Acaso ese hombre tan guapo era mi admirador secreto?- Mirilla se emociona con la idea...

Mientras Mirilla se emocionaba por su admirador secreto, en la casa de los Son, Seiya despertaba lentamente. Matsura, se toma de la frente, un poco confundido

-¿En dónde estoy?- observaba el techo blanco, las paredes de color azul cielo claro y posters de súper héroes pegadas en las mismas. Por cómo estaba decorada la habitación, Seiya suponía que estaba en el cuarto de un adolescente...- ¿Pero cómo llegue aquí?

-Yo te rescate del agua...- Seiya dirige su mirada al chico que estaba parado en el arco de la puerta

-¿Gohan?- Seiya trata de levantarse de la cama, pero un repentino mareo lo detiene

-¡No te levantes!- Gohan lo toma de los hombros- Aun estas muy débil- le sugería muy suavemente. Seiya volvía a apoyar su cabeza sobre la suave almohada- A pesar de que llegue a tiempo, ha tragado mucha agua- el hijo mayor de Goku le sonreía tiernamente- además ha estado inconsciente algunas horas, es lógico que su organismo responda de esa manera, estará débil, por lo que le aconsejo señor Matsura, que descanse...- Seiya se sorprende por tanta amabilidad del chico. Recuerda que anteriormente el joven no había sido tan amable, aunque recuerda el motivo del descontento del chico y lo comprende

-Gracias...- agradece Seiya y un silencio reina en la habitación por unos minutos- Gracias por salvarme, Gohan... -vuelve a agradecer. Gohan asiente pero al ver como los ojos de Seiya comienzan a despedir lágrimas, no puede evitar preguntar:

-Señor Matsura...- Seiya sabe muy bien a dónde quiere llegar Gohan y sus sollozos de vuelven incontrolables- ¿Por qué, porque lo hizo?- preguntaba con tristeza. En ese momento entraba Videl con una charola entre sus manos y se sorprende al ver a Seiya aferrado al pecho de Gohan.

El hijo de Goku, no sabe cómo reaccionar. Al sentir la tibia humedad que desprenden las lágrimas de Seiya, siente como sus propios ojos se llenan de lágrimas tambien.

-¡No, no puedo, no puedo, Dios, no puedo superarlo!- se lamentaba Seiya- No puedo olvidarla, no puedo...

-¡Trunks, Goten, Maron!- en corporación Capsula, Bulma llama a los niños-¡Vengan a merendar, ya está servida la mesa!- de inmediato los pequeños se acercan a la mesa y se ponen a comer las ricas variedades de pasteles que la amable mama de Bulma compro en la pastelería- ¿Más te, 18?

-Sí, gracias...-la rubia androide aceptaba muy gustosa más de la suave infusión y observa al hijo menor de Goku. A pesar de ser muy fría de carácter, eso no evitaba que se alegrara de ver al pequeño más alegre y comiendo muy gustosamente de las golosinas- Se ve mejor...- comentaba

-¿Quién?- preguntaba Bulma, un poco distraída

-Hablo de Goten, el pequeño se lo ve más animado. Desde que su madre no está, ha estado muy triste, pero me alegra saber que está mejor de ánimo...

-Sí, es cierto, costo, pero de a poco está recobrando la alegría y eso se lo debo a mi hijo...- sonreía orgullosa- Nunca lo ha abandonado, es un gran amigo, Trunks siempre está a su lado, animándolo y eso me hace sentirme muy orgullosa de mi bebe- terminaba la peli azul

-¿Y su padre?- preguntaba la rubia- ¿Ya está mejor también?

-No mucho- suspiraba Bulma con pesar- Ha estado melancólico, nunca lo había visto tan triste y lo comprendo. Nunca es fácil estar lejos del amor de tu vida...

-¡Hola!- de repente Goku aparece detrás de las mujeres con la tele transportación, asustándolas

-¡Ahhh, idiota!- se quejaba Bulma tomándose del pecho- ¿¡Por qué siempre haces eso!?- le reprochaba desde el suelo

-¡Jeje, perdona Bulma, fue sin querer!-se disculpaba. Bulma se levantaba del piso con la ayuda de 18 y al ver a Goku de frente...

-¡Pues no te perdono nada y... Ahhh!- tanto Bulma como 18 se sorprenden verlo tan elegante y sobre todo, tan guapo con ese traje negro- ¡Pero Goku! ¿Qué te paso?- decía asombrada. Goku se miraba a sí mismo y comprende la sorpresa de las chicas

-Pues nada... solo cambie de vestuario y...

-¡Tu cabello!- lo interrumpía 18 igual de sorprendida- ¿Qué le has hecho?- le señalaba con el dedo

-¿Mi cabello? Solo lo ate y corrí mi flequillo hacia un costado...- se tocaba la coleta avergonzado- Quería verme diferente...- las chicas no le sacaban la vista de encima- ¿Qué? ¿Me queda mal?- preguntaba no muy seguro

-¡Noo!- respondían las dos al unísono -¡Te ves bien!- Goku enarcaba las cejas sintiéndose extraño por las miradas de sus amigas

-Pero Goku- Bulma reponiéndose de la impresión, comienza a interrogarlo con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué el cambio?- 18 igual de curiosa, esperaba la respuesta del saiyayin. Goku bajaba la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco triste y con un suspiro, responde a la pregunta de su querida amiga:

- Es que... hoy... fui a ver a Milk...

**Continuara... **

No sé qué decir... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ AÑO 2015 Y FELICES PASCUAS!

¡Ahhh! Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que publique aquí ni menos en donde me quede... Ya ni vale pedir perdón por el enorme retraso... ni vale tampoco ni una tonta excusa que decir, solo puedo decir que me alegra actualizar esta historia que los tiene en vilo, les agradezco los reviews, las tiradas de orejas en Facebook, etc.

Veré como me las arreglare, ¡Pero tratare de una puta vez, no tardarme tanto en actualizar, ni prometo nada porque yo sola me echo a un pozo ciego!

¡Ya sin más que decir, los dejo y solo podre decir que en los próximos capítulos habrá romance, mucho romance y más romance!

Un abrazo y si quieren putearme, pueden hacerlo en Facebook mi cuenta es:

Elizabet Mikelizmasters Paez ... (tuve que cambiar mi nombre por culpa del puto y podrido Facebook, grrrrr) ¡Besotes!

Mikemasters Z Kai


End file.
